Les flammes temporelles
by Keiyner
Summary: Tsuna voit un homme pointer son arme sur Lambo. Il ne réfléchit pas et se prend la balle à la place. Tsuna disparait du champ de bataille dans une lumière blanche. Les Ombres oubliées de la mafia se resserrent autour de lui.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Tsuna regarda ses gardiens combatte à ses côtés, tout en évitant les balles qui fusaient autour de lui. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient restés à ses côtés, quelque soit les moments qu'il traversait. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, se souvenant de leur moment passés ensemble. Son sourire ne restait qu'une seconde : il eut un long frisson dans le dos. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se retourna : il avait vu un des hommes qu'il combattaient, à moitié à terre, viser le dos de Lambo du coin de l'œil. Tous ses gardiens, trop occupés à se débarrasser de leurs propres adversaires, ne l'avaient pas remarqués. Gokudera Hayato essayait de protéger son précieux Juudaime avec son système CIA, tout en attaquant leurs ennemis. Yamamoto Takeshi nettoyait avec efficacité le flanc droit de leur formation. Sasagawa Ryohei criait aux extrêmes avant de balancer des directs et de crier à nouveau. Hibari Kyouya se trouvait trop loin pour intervenir, éliminant avec rapidité et précision ceux qui avaient osé se mettre sur le chemin. Mukuro Rokudo et Chrome Dokuro se battaient dos à dos, créant illusions sur illusions afin de tromper l'ennemi sur leurs véritables positions, tout en les rapprochant des combats de l'alouette. Le plus jeune gardien n'avait pas vu la menace derrière lui et balançait des grenades roses aux adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Le sang de Tsuna ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit la pression que le tueur commençait à exercer sur la détente de son arme.

-LAMBO ! cria-t-il.

Le garçon avec T-shirt aux motifs de vache ne put que voir son grand frère se précipiter sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne put que fermer les yeux quand il vit une grande et étincelante lumière blanche émaner de son boss et grand frère alors que celui-ci se tenait juste à ses côtés et quand un « BANG » retentissait. Quand Lambo rouvrit ses paupières, il se trouvait sur le sol et il ne vit plus Tsuna. Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne croisa seulement que les regards de ses homologues gardiens, qui reflétaient ses propres inquiétudes, sans croiser le regard doux et chaleureux qu'il cherchait. Quand il retourna son regard dans la direction où il avait vu pour la dernière fois son grand frère, il vit un homme à moitié affalé, un bras encore levé, et tenant dans ses mains une arme à feu encore fumante.

En deux enjambées, Gokudera fut son l'homme. Il l'avait désarmé en lui tordant son poignet et une fois avoir entendu l'arme toucher terre, il le prit par le col et le planqua dos à un mur.

-Qu'as-tu fait au Juudaime ?! S'écria-t-il.

Les gardiens se rassemblèrent autour de l'homme, tandis que la Brume femelle s'approchait du jeune Bovino et après s'être rassurée qu'il allait bien, elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Lambo regarda la main pendant un instant comme si elle n'existait pas puis finit par la prendre sans vraiment y penser. Il regarda dans la direction de l'homme. Mukuro avait croisé les bras et regardait l'homme plaqué au mur, vexé.

-Kufufu... ma chère Tempête, normalement ce plaisir m'ait réservé...

-La ferme, tête d'ananas ! répondit expressément la chère Tempête, d'une voix d'où l'inquiétude pointait. On a d'autre chose à faire que satisfaire ton sadisme !

Mukuro tiqua. Toujours et encore toujours ce surnom... Qu'est-ce qu'il le détestait !

-Oya ? Mais peut-être bien que tu voudrais devenir le premier sur ma liste... ce serait un grand hon...

-Mah mah... intervint Yamamoto le visage souriant. Ça ne sert à rien de commencer à se battre. Gokudera a raison, on a d'autre priorités.

Après ces quelques mots, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme s'il avait reçu le plus cadeaux de sa vie, il se tourna vers l'homme. Tout se passa en une seconde. Avant que l'homme ne s'en rende compte il avait un katana sous la gorge et la gardien arborait un visage effrayant. Toute trace d'insouciance avait disparue et une envie de meurtre transperçait dans ses yeux noisettes. L'homme tressaillit, comment un changement pouvait se faire aussi vite ?

-Où. Est. Tsuna ?

La lame s'appuya sur son cou, une infime douleur s'en fit sentir. L'homme déglutit avant d'avoir un rictus méprisant tandis qu'il dardait son regard haineux vers les gardiens du Dixième boss des Vongola.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? En ce moment, il est trop loin pour que vous puissiez faire quelque chose. Même si à la base nous visions le gardien de la Foudre, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas plus mal...

-Qu'allez vous l'intention de lui faire à l'extrême ?! rugit Ryohei.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais à la place son sourire s'élargit, donnant un frisson dans le dos des gardiens. Hibari, le seul ayant gardé un masque imperturbable, s'avança vers l'homme, le prit par l'homme et le dégagea des prises de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

-Hibari ! Teme... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? rugit la Tempête.

-Je vais m'en occuper... annonça le gardien du Nuage. Lui et ses collègues ont osé s'en prendre au Temple de Namimori. Pour destruction de bien publics, tapage diurne, coups et blessure et enlèvement, je vais le mordre à mort.

Les gardiens ne surent quoi dire. Yamamoto eut un petit soupir avant de déclarer.

-On comprend... Mais garde le en vie. Lui seul a les infos qui nous intéressent.

Hibarilui tourna alors le dos tout en traînant le tireur par le col. Gokudera inspira une bouffée d'air avant de faire face aux gardiens. Il se tourna vers Mukuro.

-Tu assisteras Hibari dans l'interrogatoire. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre trop de temps à l'interroger.

-Oya oya... me donnerais-tu des ordres ? tiqua Mukuro.

-Juste des conseils. Le Juudaime est peut-être en danger et, même si nos buts ne sont pas les mêmes, toi comme nous, ne voulons pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le regard de Mukuro étincela. Gokudera se crispa légèrement. Il n'aimait pas Mukuro, ni même son projet de vouloir posséder le corps du Juudaime, projet qu'il n'avait pas abandonné. Mais s'ils voulaient retrouver leur boss, il leur fallait coopérer, malgré l'absence du ciel.

-Ais-je bien l'autorisation d'aller aussi loin que je le veux ?

-Oui. Mais il doit rester en vie ! Le Juudaime ne nous permettra pas de le tuer.

Mukuro eut un sourire malveillant avant de disparaître dans un amas de fumée venue de nulle part. Gokudera laissa ses épaules retomber. Comment son boss faisait-il pour faire coopérer ces deux-là avec autant de facilité ? Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard et vit le visage de Yamamoto, qui malgré son visage grave, eut un petit sourire.

-Bien joué.

Les autres gardiens eurent un hochement de tête. Ils connaissaient le tempérament impulsif du gardien de la Tempête et savait qu'il essayait depuis quelque temps de le tempérer pour aider au mieux Tsuna. Lambo prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, pour Tsuna ?

Gokudera avisa l'arme dont l'homme s'était servi. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déclara :

-On doit prévenir Reborn de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il préviendra sûrement le Nono. Et nous devons ramener ceci à Gianini et compagnie, peut-être pourront-ils nous dire si c'est une arme spéciale ou non, et nous dire quels en sont les effets concrets.

Les autres acquiescèrent lentement de la tête. Gokudera enleva sa veste et prit l'arme avant de l'envelopper. Il ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher des indices peut-être précieux. Il se releva et avec les gardiens se décida à rentrer à leur QG. Gokudera laissa les autres gardiens prendre un avance sur lui. Il regarda là où son boss avait disparu. Il vit alors petite boite orange par terre. Il marcha dans sa direction et la prit entre ses doigts. Il reconnut alors la boite arme de Tsuna, celle qui contenait Natsu. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et son poings se serra sur la boîte-arme. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Où que soit son boss, celui-ci était seul et sans arme. Même ses gants n'étaient pas avec lui. Tout cela à cause d'une punition de Reborn. Il avait caché les gants plusieurs jours auparavant pour que son élève apprenne leur importance capital... Ils devaient le retrouver... le plus vite possible. Un cri le rappela. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, pour les rouvrir et rejoindre les autres gardiens, la boite toujours dans sa main.

Tsuna se réveilla avec une douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Les yeux fermés, il leva une main pour tâter sa tête et vérifier que ce n'était pas très grave. Enfin, il essaya...

Sa main était retenue. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt après qu'une lumière blanche l'ai aveuglé. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour essayer de voir où il se trouvait. Il était allongé sur une table et des liens enserraient ses poignets, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes. La lumière blanche qu'il l'avait aveuglé était produite par des lampes accrochées juste au-dessus de lui. Alors qu'il tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir de autres chose, une forme sombre s'approcha de lui. Un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Alors vous voilà réveillé, dixième héritier de la famille Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Enchanté.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'expérience

_Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont mis mon premier chapitre en favori et ceux qui suivent cette fic. Également ceux qui ont pris de leur temps (soit c'est un tout petit peu de temps ^^) pour m'avoir laissé une review, ça fait plaisir._

_J'avais oublié de laisser un message en début du premier chapitre. Du coup je le fais maintenant :_

_C'est ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer ; c'est autant bénéfique pour vous que pour moi ^^. Autre chose, l'histoire se passe trois ans après l'arc du futur. Et on oublie l'arc de la succession, des Shimons et des Arcobalenos, bien que celui-ci me plait beaucoup. Et comme vous aurez remarqué dans le premier chapitre, je garde les boîtes-armes ^^_

_**Pairing** : Aucun_

_**Rating **: T (juste par précaution ^^)_

_**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano ainsi que tous les personnages... Même si perso, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir Gokudera ^^_

_Enfin voilà, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire. Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : L'expérience.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tsunayoshi. Où suis-je ? Et mes amis, où sont-ils ?

-Doucement, doucement, Tsunayoshi-kun...déclara l'homme d'une voix doucereuse qui donna un frisson au jeune boss. Vous êtes en sécurité chez nous. Je ne suis qu'un simple chercheur et je ne vous veux aucun mal...

L'Hyper Intuition alerta alors du mensonge de l'homme. Il plissa les yeux mais garda sa voix calme :

-Dans ce cas, détachez-moi.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons nous permettre une telle folie. Nous avons un horaire à respecter et...

-Je sais que vous et votre famille avez utilisé une balle spéciale pour que je sois transporté, apparemment ici. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire de moi... Mais... Pourquoi avoir visé Lambo ? gronda calmement Tsuna.

L'homme regarda un instant le jeune héritier des Vongola dans les yeux un moment, légèrement surpris. Cette balle n'était connue que de très peu de personnes. Et elle n'avait été mis au point que deux semaines auparavant. Tsuna eut un petit sourire en voyant l'air surprit de son interlocuteur.

-Ne sous-estimez pas les Vongola. Mon gardien du Nuage a, grâce à de nombreuses... relations (comprendre ici victimes) entendu parler de cette balle qui pourrait faire téléporter des individus contre leur gré.. Alors répondez à cette question, que voulez-vous de Lambo ?

L'homme en blouse blanche soupira, comprenant, qu'il ne pouvait lui mentir.

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est le plus jeune de vos gardiens. Nous pensions qu'il serait le plus facile à capturer. Après tout ce gamin n'a que huit ans...

-Votre plan est tombé à l'eau, alors.

-Heureusement non. En fait, il est mieux que ce soit vous qui soyez ici...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Que comptez-vous me faire ?

-Voyez-vous, notre famille veut absolument faire des recherches sur des flammes de dernière volonté puissante. Nous avons déjà testé des sujets lambda, mais pour nos recherches, leurs flammes étaient trop faible. Et qui d'autres que les membres de la famille Vongola pour expérimenter les Flammes de dernière volonté ? Nous pensions continuer nos recherches scientifiques sur votre gardien de la Foudre, car il serait plus aisé de le capturer, mais puisque le dernier descendant de Primo Vongola, vous qui partagez le sang de celui qui fut le premier à utiliser des Flamme de dernière volonté, se retrouve devant nous, nous n'allons pas laisser passer cette chance...

Tsuna serra les dents sous la colère. Non seulement cet homme se vantait avoir fait des expériences sur des humains mais en plus il avait voulu continuer sur son gardien de la Foudre. Il essaya discrètement de forcer sur les liens qui l'entravaient. Sans succès. Il essaya alors de passer sa main hors des liens.

-À quoi ça vous avance ? rugit-il pour distraire le scientifique. Que cherchez vous à savoir sur les Flammes ? Utiliser des personnes innocentes pour avoir vos réponses est lâche !

-Évidemment. Vous, les Vongola, ne le voyez pas... Votre famille est au sommet depuis très longtemps, vous mettez de l'ombre aux autres familles. Votre signature, votre flamme est héritée par votre descendance ce qui fait que vous maintenez votre puissance au sommet. Seulement, cela ne plaît pas aux autres familles. Beaucoup voudraient réduire votre famille en charpie mais cela ne suffirait pas à vaincre les Vongola. Le seul moyen de les abaisser est de devenir plus fort qu'eux.

-Vous voulez découvrir le secret de la puissance des Flammes des Vongola, finit Tsuna dans un souffle.

-Vous êtes intelligent malgré votre jeune âge, Decimo. Découvrir le secret de votre puissance, permettrait aux autres familles de se hisser vers le trône trop longtemps votre.

-Pourquoi ne garderiez vous pas le secret pour vous ? demanda Tsuna innocemment, toujours en essayant de le distraire

Le liens de cuir commençaient à lui faire mal, mordant sa chair jusqu'au sang. Tsuna gardait un visage calme, pour ne rien laisser transparaître de sa douleur.

-Notre famille n'est pas assez forte pour se hisser à ce sommet. Mais nous vendrons cette information à notre allié. Lui seul serait capable alors de renverser les Vongola. Maintenant, jeune Decimo... et si nous laissions le pourquoi, et que nous nous attelons à notre tâche ?

-Peut-être importe ce que vous tenterez contre moi, vous n'aurez jamais ce que vous cherchez, répliqua calmement Tsuna.

-Commençons alors, nous verrons bien qui de votre famille ou de la notre aura le dernier mot.

Et avant que Tsuna ne puisse réussir à se libérer ne serait-ce qu'un bras, la torture commença.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il soupira intérieurement essayant de calmer les tremblements dans ses membres et de faire abstraction de la douleur. Même s'il n'avait pas été attaché, il n'aurait pu aller très loin. Les différentes drogues qui lui ont été administrées l'avaient affaibli plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et les chocs électriques que les scientifiques lui envoyaient n'aidaient en rien son cas. Il sentait que son corps n'allait pas tarder à le trahir. La fatigue et la pression accumulée était trop importante. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas se servir de sa Flamme.

Quand il avait essayé de s'échapper grâce à elle lors de la première séance de torture, sa Flamme lui avait été aspiré aussitôt. Le simple cri de joie du scientifique qui lui avait parlé avait permis à Tsuna de comprendre que c'était ce qu'il cherchaient à faire. Et il avait arrêté son mode hyper volonté. Plus tard, au vu qu'ils s'acharnaient de plus en plus sur lui, il se réjouit de comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien pu tirer du maigre échantillon de flamme prélevé. Et maintenant, même si les tortures étaient en pause pendant quelques heures, il ne pouvait utiliser sa Flamme durant ce temps à cause des drogues dans son sang.

Il sentit la douleur à son épaule le sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit la plaie ouverte faite par un couteau et entouré de sang séchée. Il essayait de bouger son bras droit mais la douleur à son épaule se propulsa dans toute la longueur de son bras. Il abandonna et ferma les yeux. Les scientifiques avaient compris qu'il ne ferait plus surgir sa flamme volontairement. Alors ils avaient décidés de le blesser physique pour que son corps et sa flamme réagissent à la douleur. Mais Tsuna avait réussi à oublier la douleur pour garder le contrôle sur sa flamme.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il était là. Les scientifiques ne lui répondait pas et dans cette pièce sans aucune source de lumière, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il pensa alors à ses gardiens. Il se demandait si Lambo allait bien et s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre ennuis après qu'il ait disparu. Connaissant Gokudera, il devait être de le chercher un peu partout. Ryohei devait sûrement chercher partout de manière extrême et sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer de Yamamoto l'ai un peu freiné. Hibari était peut-être en train surveiller Namimori pour éviter que d'autre ennemis ne passent les frontières de son territoire. Mukuro... soit il prenait du plaisir à interroger les quelques ennemis qui étaient restés soit il prenait tout autant de plaisir à embêter Hibari. Tsuna soupira en anticipant la réaction d'Hibari si cela était le cas. Reborn devait lui aussi le chercher à travers le monde... tout en préparant un entraînement intensif pour lui faire payer une telle imprudence ! Sans qu'il en ait conscience, son sourire s'élargit.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez en meilleure forme, Decimo Vongola... si vous pouvez sourire comme ça.

Tsuna tressaillit. Il tourna la tête aussi loin qu'il le put vers la voix et vit dans la pénombre de la porte entrebâillée, le chef des scientifique. Tusna lui lança un regard noir, portant toute la haine qu'il avait contre l'homme et ses soit-disantes expériences. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit, celui-ci n'étant nullement impressionné par son regard.

-Vous feriez mieux de perdre espoir. Vos gardiens abandonneront les recherches.

Tsuna eut alors un sourire de mépris. Il parla bien que sa voix était faible.

-Cela signifie donc qu'ils n'ont pas encore abandonné... Et je sais qu'ils n'abandonneront pas. J'ai entièrement confiance en eux.

-Ils ne trouveront jamais cette planque, quelque soit leurs efforts. Personne n'y rentre sans y avoir été autorisé.

-Vous voulez parier ? provoqua Tsuna.

L'irritation brilla dans les yeux de l'homme devant l'arrogance de l'adolescent. Son poing se ferma. Une seconde plus tard et le coup était parti. Tsuna sentit la douleur affluer sur sa joue droite et un mince filet de sang couler de l'entremissure de ses lèvres. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme se reprendre et se redresser tout en frottant les jointures de son poing. Il se dirigea vers l'héritier des Vongola et prit le força à tourner son regard vers lui d'une seule main.

-Ne prends pas des grands airs, dit-il sans prendre en compte qu'il avait oublié le vouvoiement. Tu es peut-être en ce moment le successeur du Nono Vongola et par ce titre beaucoup te pardonne ton insolence. Mais là en ce moment, tu n'es rien. Tu es en vie parce que nous le voulons pour le moment. Il serait facile de t'injecter une multitude de poisons pour te voir souffrir dans d'énorme souffrance. On pourrait tout aussi bien ramener te torturer à mort, mais nous avons besoin que tu vives encore un peu. C'est aussi simple que ça, sale gosse.

Il y eut un silence. Durant lequel Tsuna regarda son bourreau droit dans les yeux. Il montrait enfin son vrai visage. Il ne se cachait plus sous ses faux sourires doucereux. Et il pouvait voir la vérité en face bien qu'il la soupçonnait depuis un bon moment : ses ravisseurs ne le laisseront pas partir vivant. Quand ses gardiens le retrouveront, ils feront tout pour faire disparaître leur victime. Tsuna tint bon devant le regard de son ravisseur. Quand celui-ci se détourna tout simplement de lui, Tsuna ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Il se savait au bord du gouffre. Il ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps les tortures. Et il le savait : si sa volonté venait à s'éteindre, alors ils pourraient récupérer toute les informations qu'il voulait. Sa Flamme ne sera plus protéger. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Il comprenait juste que si sa volonté se brisait, quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Ils ne devaient pas récupérer sa Flamme. Les Vongolas seraient alors en danger. Il ne savait quoi faire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ces pensées pour remarquer que les lumières étaient revenues dans la pièce et plusieurs personnes étaient installées derrière les moniteurs autour de lui, travaillant silencieusement. Il ne les avaient même pas entendues arriver dans la pièce. Le chef se tourna vers lui, son regard toujours défait de sa lueur de mépris. Son sourire s'élargit. Et la torture continua.

* * *

Tsuna hurla. Un hurlement qui aurait pu glacer le sang de quiconque qui l'aurait entendu. Enfin, devrait-on dire de personnes humaines. Car dans l'esprit de Tsuna les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui ne l'était pas. Il sentait sa gorge s'enrouer, tellement il avait crié de douleur. Il n'avait jamais autant crié que dans cette séance-ci. Ceci réconforta les scientifiques autour de lui qui sentaient qu'il s'approchait du point de rupture. Bientôt leur cobaye cesserait de résister. Tsuna le savait. Il se sentait au bord de l'inconscience. A chaque fois que tout devenait noir autour de lui, une décharge électrique toujours plus forte mais pas assez pour le tuer, l'obligeait à revenir à lui. Il ne lui était même pas permis de fermer les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, il ne parvint même pas à crier, le son ne passant plus au travers de ses lèvres. Son corps ne réagissait même plus aux différents supplices qu'on lui faisait subir. Des tâches noires apparurent dans sa vision. Il entendit alors un cri de victoire.

-Chef ! Sa Flamme commence à être aspirée ! Ses défenses ont été percées.

_Non..._

-Dans combien de temps ? demanda alors la voix du chef.

-Dans deux heures nous aurons complètement pris sa Flamme. Et nous pourrons alors l'examiner tout à loisir.

-Faites ça vite, dans ce cas. Nous pourrons alors nous débarrasser de ce gamin et partir de cette planque.

_...Non... cela ne peut pas se terminer comme ça..._

L'homme se tourna vers le jeune homme, pratiquement vidé de toutes ses forces, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_...Mes amis..._

-Je crois que j'ai gagné notre pari, gamin... Personne n'est venu te sauver.

_... Je dois les retrouver... Nous devons regarder des feux d'artifice ensemble..._

Tsuna sentit une douce chaleur s'échapper de son corps. Il sentait aussi ses Flammes qui avaient été aspirées, comme une partie de lui dont on l'avait séparé mais qui restait tout de même présente et rattachée à lui.

_... Quelqu'un... N'importe qui..._

Les yeux du chef des scientifiques s'écarquillèrent. Il recula de deux pas en voyant les yeux caramels de son cobaye prendre une teinte orangée, tout d'abord par sa pupille, puis ses iris entiers. Les appareils s'affolaient. Un de ses subordonnés regardait l'écran avec incompréhension.

-Chef Disprezzo... les flammes aspirées... On dirait qu'elles réagissent à quelque chose. Elles chauffent de plus en plus ! Elles détraquent nos appareils et on dirait qu'elles essayent de s'échapper des tubes que nous avons mis en place pour elles.

-S'échapper ? répéta incrédule le dénommé Disprezzo. Mais pour aller vers où ?

-Eh bien... d'après les compteurs... il semblerait que les flux d'énergies convergent vers...

Le chercheur hésita, craignant selon toute évidence la réaction de son supérieur.

-Vers où ?! rugit le dit supérieur, perdant tout contrôle.

Le subordonné dirigea son regard vers le gamin qui ne semblait plus avoir contact avec la réalité. Disprezzo écarquilla derechef ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Il devait être vidé de son énergie. Cela faisait un mois qu'il le torturait. Il devait être brisé, sans défense, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ses Flammes lui répondaient toujours ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

_...Il faut que je sorte d'ici... Je dois protéger mes amis... ma Famille... Je dois protéger les Vongolas !..._

Disprezzo vit avec stupeur, les pupilles de son cobaye s'agrandir avec calme, malgré qu'une pointe de douleur était encore présente dans son regard.

_Quelqu'un... N'importe qui...Que quelqu'un m'aide !_

Tsuna vit défiler dans ses pensées tous les visages de ses amis. Mais il savait... mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne pourront pas venir à temps. Mais il n'avait personne d'autre qui l'aiderait... Puis un visage apparut instantanément dans son esprit. Un homme qu'il l'avait déjà aidé par le passé. Qu'il lui avait donné la force d'aller aussi loin. Un homme à la chevelure dorée et aux yeux azurés... Un homme que Tsuna admirait depuis qu'il connaissait son existence et qu'il s'efforçait d'égaler... Puis il vit derrière cet homme six autres personnes. Ils lui rappelaient étrangement lui et ses gardiens... Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

A ce moment-là, les scientifiques eurent des sursauts. Les flammes qui s'échappaient du corps du jeune homme et des tubes de prélèvement se rassemblaient en sept points, puis chacune devinrent plus grandes, jusqu'à pouvoir envelopper un homme adulte. Les scientifiques regardèrent avec incompréhension les sept flammes rendre forme humaine. Tsuna regarda avec des yeux à moitié fermé sous la fatigue et le peu de stupéfaction qu'il puisse ressentir, les flammes exploser dans un écran de fumée, détruisant plusieurs ordinateurs. Les scientifique poussèrent des cris de surprise, se protégeant leur visage de leurs bras. La plupart quittèrent la pièce avec précipitation. Alors sept silhouettes apparurent dans les panaches de fumée.

-Yare, Yare... Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? demanda une voix ennuyée à travers le rideau de fumée.

-Je suis certain que c'est encore une des farces stupides de l'autre tête de melon ! rugit une autre.

-Nufufufu... quelle preuve as-tu contre moi ?

-Je t'arrête pour trouble au calme publique, déclara une voix calme mais menaçante.

-J'accepte de danser à nouveau avec toi, nufufufu.

Aussitôt des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient se firent entendre dans la pièce.

-Mah, mah... cessons donc de nous battre et essayons de trouver une explication calmement.

-Cette extrême situation doit être une épreuve de Dieu...

Un soupir se fit alors entendre. Le rideau de fumée se leva alors. Le chef de scientifique et Tsuna jetèrent des regards médusés aux nouveaux arrivants. Disprezzo se reprit et après avoir poussé un juron, s'enfuit par la seule sortie de la pièce sans demander son reste. Le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol attira l'attention des sept intrus. Tsuna vit alors distinctement les sept gardiens Vongola de la première génération. Il rencontra alors les yeux azurés d'un certain blond. Il vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Sa vision s'assombrit et soupira avant de sombrer dans le coma :

-Primo-san...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà l'arrivée de la première génération... Je ne savais pas trop comment l'amener même si c'était mon idée du début. Du coup je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne ^^'... _

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : La paperasse et les étoiles

_Ciaossu !_

_Me revoilou ! Et voici une surprise du matin, je profite que j'ai du temps avant d'aller bosser pour vous donner... ça : le troisième chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais j'ai eut une sorte de déclic et j'ai fini par le terminer très vite. J'en suis étonnée moi-même._

_**Pairing **: Aucun_

_**Rated **: T_

_**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano (acclamons-la pour ça)... Et oui je veux toujours Gokudera pour moi toute seule !_

_Merci à **Ayone, Yuki-Jiji, JuriiGothic, tsuukuun, Karo, mary, DragonneYukkin, Olympe2 **pour m'avoir laissé des reviews, je suis trop contente que cette fic vous plaisent !_

_Tout d'abord quelques réponses aux reviews :_

_Oui, **Karo**, la première génération restera un bon moment, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ^^_

_**Yuki-jiji**, je suis assez irrégulière dans mes chapitres, mais dans le bon sens je pense pour vous ^^'. Au départ je voulais poster les lundis soir. Mais le deuxième chapitre était prêt avant et du coup il est apparut un vendredi en même pas une semaine... et là aujourd'hui on est pas encore vendredi aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que j'ai dormi des jours entiers ^^'. Alors ce sera selon mon avancée mais je ferais en sorte que vous n'attendiez pas trop ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Eh bien... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3 : La paperasse et les étoiles

Giotto regardait les étoiles. La nuit était belle et il voulait profiter du léger vent frais qu'elle lui offrait. Il se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre, surplombant le jardin du manoir des Vongolas. Il prenait une pause de quelques minutes avant de continuer la paperasse qui n'arrêtait pas de s'amasser tous les jours. Ce qui était évident et logique quand il regardait ses gardiens. Il soupira. Comme à chaque soir depuis plusieurs semaines, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur l'avenir des Vongola. Il avait créé la famille des Vongola pour aider ceux qui étaient en difficulté et en particulier les victimes des familles mafieuses. Et bien qu'il savait que les Vongola faisait désormais partie de la mafia, il ne se détourna pas de son but premier. Mais il savait que beaucoup ne partageait pas sa vision d'une parfaite famille de mafia. Il n'avait qu'à regarder son cousin Ricardo. Celui-ci respirait la puissance et avait un sens indubitable du commandement. Mais – et Giotto voulait absolument mettre ce "mais"- ce cousin n'accordait que peu ou pas d'importance à ses subordonnés, convaincu que ceux-ci devaient le suivre et être prêt à donner leur vie pour lui. Il serait aussi le genre de boss à vouloir augmenter leur territoire et à engager des batailles, ce qui au sens de Giotto était totalement inutile. Et il était pratiquement certain que Ricardo le succèderait. Il était le seul capable, même si Giotto ne respectait pas son état d'esprit. Aussi, tout ça pour dire que Giotto était inquiet de la tournure que prendrait les Vongola sous la direction de Ricardo et plus tard. Les Vongolas resteront-ils une famille unie et continuerait-elle à protéger les populations des autres mafias ? Garderait-elle son souffle premier ? Un tas de question tournait dans sa tête. Giotto fut sorti de ces pensée quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Il se redressa et en revenant dans la pièce, déclara d'une voix forte et assurée :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci eut un sourire compatissant.

-Les papiers te prennent du temps, Giotto ? Tu y as passé toute ton après-midi.

-Je prenais une petite pause, G, annonça son boss. Mais je vais y retourner.

-Tu as plus de boulot que d'habitude... remarqua G en entrant dans le bureau.

-C'est surement parce que Daemon est rentré de mission hier, après quatre jours d'absence... et comme tu le connais, il ne perdrait pas une occasion de me donner plus de boulots.

-Ne te tues pas à la tâche... Tous les gardiens sont rassemblés dans le grand salon. Je venais pour que tu nous y rejoignes... Histoire que tu sortes de ton bureau.

-Tous les gardiens ? répéta Giotto en haussant un sourcil.

-Sauf Alaude... Tu le connais.

Giotto acquiesça. Il se leva pour suivre son bras droit tout en disant :

-Tant mieux... Je ne peux qu'imaginer comment serait la pièce avec Alaude et Deamon à l'intérieur... Et je ne veux pas plus de paperasse.

La moue désespérée de Giotto fit naître un petit rire sur les lèvres de G. Les deux amis quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent le reste des gardiens dans le salon. Giotto tourna la poignée de la porte et tomba sur un spectacle navrant.

Les gardiens de la famille Vongola, ceux qui faisaient craindre les pires mafieux de leur temps, ceux qu'ont disait n'avoir jamais subi ne serait-ce une seule défaite, était tous dans le salon. Même Alaude, malgré ce que G lui avait dit. Lampo était caché derrière Asari qui riait à la situation. Alaude avait sorti ses menottes et menaçait Deamon de son regard de glace. Deamon jetait des regards amusés sur l'alouette, tout en continuant ses illusions de monstres en tout genre, effrayant évidemment Lampo. Celui-ci criait et pleurnichait à chaque fois qu'une des illusions s'approchait trop près de lui, s'agrippant désespérément aux vêtements d'Asari. Knuckle, lui essayait d'arrêter les deux combattants, en leur criant un sermon, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Quand quelqu'un crie aux extrêmes à vos côtés vous avez plus envie de le frapper que de vous calmer. C'est ce que fit Alaude. Giotto comprit où ça allait en venir et avant que Alaude ne puisse réaliser la menace qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, le boss des Vongolas s'interposa.

-Bon ça suffit, maintenant !

Les gardiens en voyant leur boss sur le pas de la porte, se calmèrent quelque peu. Deamon et Alaude baissèrent leurs armes sans cesser de se jeter des regards provocants pour l'un et noirs pour l'autre, tandis que Knuckle en faisait de même avec ses poings. Asari eut un sourire lumineux

-Oh, Giotto, Tu te joins à nous ?

-Idiot de flutiste ! rugit alors G. Pourquoi tu ne les a pas arrêté ?

-Mah, mah... On a bien le droit de se détendre un peu, sourit Asari.

-Un peu ? Tu appelles ça un peu ?!

Gotto soupira et tourna son regard vers son salon. La moitié de la pièce était ravagée. Les canapés étaient complètement retournés, si ce n'était pas à moitié détruits. Le tapis couteux rendait l'âme et certains tableaux gisaient sur le sol, les cadres ayant volé en éclat. _Encore de la paperasse..._ pensa Giotto.

-C'est bon, capitula le boss de Vongola. Je ferais en sorte de faire réparer tout ça demain... Je suis, par contre, assez étonné de te voir ici Alaude...

Les gardiens regardèrent, un peu étonné, leur boss. Normalement quand il voyait leur manoir détruit à cause d'eux, il criait beaucoup plus fort que cela. L'après-midi de paperasse devait plus l'avoir fatigué qu'ils ne le pensaient. A moins qu'il ne commençait à avoir l'habitude de tout faire réparer... Alaude eut un soupir dédaigneux :

-Hn.

-Très bien... peu importe de toutes façons, soupira de nouveau Giotto avant de se détourner. G, je retourne à ma paperasse. Demain je risque d'avoir du boulot et je voudrais au moins finir celui d'aujourd'hui.

-Hein ? s'étonna G. Tu es sûr Giotto ?

Son boss ne lui répondit pas et s'enfonça dans les couloirs, retournant dans son bureau. G le regarda partir avant de jeter un regard noir aux autres gardiens.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer, juste une heure ou deux ? Giotto est au bout du rouleau !

-Il faut avouer que le Vongola n'est pas au meilleure de sa forme, accorda Lampo, en sortant de l'ombre d'Asari.

-Dans ce cas, arrête de te faufiler dans les cuisines pour voler des gâteaux ! rétorqua G. Tu sais que Giotto gère ça aussi !

-Mah, mah, G, calme-toi, temporisa Asari. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que la paperasse qui le mette dans cet état...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Nufufu... C'est évident. Primo semble préoccupé par quelque chose...

Knuckle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. G vit tous les regards des gardiens se poser sur lui. Celui-ci soutint les regards puis finit par soupirer :

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué... Pourtant, il n'y a rien qui puisse se passer... Les familles ennemies se tiennent tranquilles depuis quelques mois, il n'y a aucune tension dans la famille, à part avec Ricardo... mais c'est Ricardo, -les gardiens acquiescèrent à cette logique- et à moins que son intuition le travaille, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le tracasser. Et tant qu'il ne nous dira pas ce que lui dicte son intuition, nous ne pourrons rien savoir...

Alaude se redressa alors et sortit de la pièce. G fronça les sourcils et cria dans le couloir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Alaude l'ignora et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

-Nufufu, sourit alors Deamon en emboîtant le pas au gardien du Nuage. L'alouette va suremenet aller chercher des réponses.

Tous les gardiens les suivirent alors. Il vit alors Alaude entrer dans le bureau de Giotto. Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Alaude était déjà arrivé devant le bureau de Giotto et frappait du plat des mains la surface du meuble. Giotto fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux dans le regard glacé de son gardien.

-Tu n'as pas eu assez du salon ? Il faut aussi que tu veuilles détruire mon bureau ?

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Giotto leva un sourcil, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il posa le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main sur le papier qu'il s'apprêtait à signer, avant de revenir à Alaude. Il nota du coin de l'œil que les autres gardiens étaient aussi entrés dans le bureau et se tenaient à une bonne distance d'Alaude -par peur, ou par intuition ? Giotto ne le savait pas-, mais assez proche pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? J'ai du boulot...

-Oublie cette chose inutile et explique nous ce qui se passe !

Giotto allait rétorquer que cette "chose inutile" l'ennuyait bien plus qu'eux, mais qu'étant le boss il se devait de le faire, quand il vit l'air inquiet de ses amis, derrière l'épaule d'Alaude. Il comprit alors. Il parlait sûrement de ses inquiétudes pour la famille. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et opta pour le mensonge : il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis pour ça...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Alaude, en rouvrant les yeux.

-...

-...

-Je vais t'arrêter pour m'avoir menti, omnivore...

Giotto eut une grimace avant de répondre.

-Non, franchement c'est rien, les gars ! C'est inutile que je vous en parle...

-Giotto ! rugit G en se plaçant à coté d'Alaude, ignorant le plissement des yeux d'Alaude à son mouvement. Nous sommes tes amis. Tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais ! Cela ne sert à rien de cacher tes inquiétudes. Nous avons traversés tant d'épreuve que nous nous connaissons très bien ! Alors je sais que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose.

-G...

-La chère Tempête a raison Primo, déclara Deamon. Et si tu insistes à nous cacher, alors nous allons devoir utiliser la manière forte...

Giotto se tendit... Il regarda respectivement Alaude, dont l'ombre d'un imperceptible sourire semblait s'étirer sur ses lèvres, et Deamon, qui ne cachait aucunement son sourire sadique. Ils n'allaient pas oser...

-Je crois que les réparations pour la partie ouest du manoir sont pratiquement terminées... je serais ravi d'y expérimenter quelques tours que je réservais pour une prochaine bataille...

L'esprit de Giotto ne fit qu'un tour et une seule pensée tourna alors dans sa tête : Paperasse.

-NON ! s'écria Giotto, paniqué, surprenant G car il s'était levé de son siège. Je n'ai pas encore fini la paperasse pour cette partie du manoir !

-Quel dommage... dit Deamon avec un faux sourire désolé. Viens donc m'aider Alouette !

-Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres... siffla le policier en sortant ses menottes.

Giotto pâlit. A ce train-là ce n'était pas que la partie ouest du manoir juste rénovée qui allait subir le sadisme de ses gardiens, mais tous les couloirs pour y arriver !

-D'accord, d'accord ! capitula Giotto, attirant l'attention des deux fous du combats.

Il soupira en se redressant.

-Je vous assure que ce n'est rien du tout, les gars... En fait, je suis juste inquiet pour les Vongola du futur...

-Explique, exigea Alaude en rangeant ses menottes.

G renifla devant le ton du Nuage. Mais étant donné que c'était grâce à lui et Deamon que Giotto leur parlait, il ne dit rien et écouta son boss. Celui se détourna de ses gardiens et alla sur le balcon chercher la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses gardiens suivirent son mouvement. Tandis que Giotto s'accoudait à la pierre, ses gardiens en firent de même. Seul Alaude s'adossa à la porte qui donnait à l'intérieur du bureau, croisant les bras.

-Vous savez tous que j'ai créé les Vongola pour une seule raison, expliqua Giotto, pour pouvoir aider les opprimés de la mafia... Depuis le début je me suis investi dans cette famille et je n'ai jamais douté de sa réussite. Je voudrais continuer à la protéger pendant encore longtemps et qu'elle puisse être pour toujours un groupe d'auto-défense. Mais... la famille Vongola est devenue une famille mafieuse. Quand cela s'est fait, je me suis dit que je perdrais jamais de vue mon objectif. Et cela je suis sûr de pouvoir le faire jusqu'à ma mort... Le problème est donc entier pour les futures générations. Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Les prochains boss garderont-ils le blason originel des Vongolas ? Auront-ils le même souffle que nous ? Ou bien se laisseront-il happés tout entier par le monde de la mafia ? Les Vongolas deviendront-il alors comme les mafieux que nous combattons ? Je... J'appréhende ceci... Je sais que je ne peux rien y faire... Quand je pense que le futur des Vongolas dépend de mes choix pour la succession... je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-...Ricardo... grogna G.

Giotto acquiesça, peu surpris par l'animosité de son meilleur ami. Il savait que tous ses gardiens le regardaient d'un mauvais œil. Sauf peut-être pour Deamon, qui le laissait indifférent, comme souvent pour la plupart des choses. Il continua.

-Ricardo est sans nul doute le meilleur choix... Il a la puissance pour pouvoir protéger. Il sait se faire commander : c'est un leader-né. Mais, je ne peux que me demander s'il n'entraînera pas les Vongolas dans des batailles inutiles... Si jamais la famille Vongola que j'ai créée venait, une fois que je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur elle, à détruire des vies innocentes, n'ayant aucun lien avec la mafia ou étant trop faibles pour pouvoir s'en échapper, alors je le regretterais.

-Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, Vongola, non ? intervint Lampo. Même si la famille venait à devenir comme ça, il y aurait certainement encore des membres qui voudront changer cela et faire redevenir la famille comme avant !

-Oui... justement, soupira Giotto.

-Huh ?

-Imagines que la famille Vongola devienne comme les familles que nous combattons, que penses-tu que les membres qui penseront comme nous deviendront ?

Un silence suivit ces paroles et tous ses gardiens froncèrent les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Giotto reprit la parole, d'une voix déchirée.

-Ces membres là seront écrasés... Je ne veux pas que ma famille s'autodétruise...

-Doucement, Giotto, temporisa Knuckle. Il n'y a que des "si" dans tout ce que tu dis... Cela ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Je... non... Nous comprenons tes inquiétudes, mais comme tu l'as dit : on ne peut rien faire. Nous ne pouvons que faire confiance aux prochaines générations !

Giotto acquiesça gravement mais ne semblait pas convaincu. Asari vit la mine anxieuse de son ami et ne sut quoi dire. Il leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrant les étoiles. L'un d'elle traversa alors le ciel. Asari sourit alors, ayant une idée pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Il baissa la tête vers Giotto :

-Et si on le souhaitait ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le visage souriant lumineux d'Asari.

-Hein ? dit intelligemment G, ne comprenant pas.

-On dit que quand on fait un souhait après avoir vu une étoile filante, ce vœu serait exaucé, expliqua calmement le gardien de la pluie. Alors si Giotto faisait le vœu de voir la génération du futur, on pourrait voir ce qu'il en est, non ?

-Comme si ça allait marcher ! s'écria alors G, abasourdi par la stupidité de son homologue.

-Gaspillage de temps, déclara alors Alaude.

-C'est un truc pour les gamin, dit Lampo en baillant.

-Tu peux parler toi, répliqua alors Deamon, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-C'est extrême ! Faisons comme ça !

Giotto eut un sourire en voyant ses deux gardiens les plus optimistes être d'accord. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel étoilé et put voir que quelque étoiles filaient dans la noirceur de la nuit.

-Bah... finit-il par dire tandis que tous ses gardiens l'écoutaient... je dois avouer que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Asari et Knuckle eut un sourire rayonnant. G poussa un soupir.

-Si Giotto est d'accord... Quel vœu pourrait-on faire alors ?

-Hmm... réfléchit alors Asari. Il faudrait choisir une des générations...

-La dixième ? proposa alors Lampo.

-Et pourquoi la dixième ?

-Eh bien... C'est un chiffre rond... et puis il y a le même chiffre que Primo.

G passa sa main sur son visage. Quelle était cette logique ? Il allait finir par le tuer cet aristo ! Mais parut enchanter Knuckle car il s'exclama :

-Excellent ! C'est une bonne idée à l'extrême !

-Dans ce cas, Giotto... à toi l'honneur ! sourit l'épéiste.

Giotto eut un petit sourire et leva son visage vers le ciel, cherchant comment formuler son souhait. Inconsciemment, ses yeux prirent une couleur orangée, sous la concentration qu'il faisait preuve. Bien que ses amis en furent quelque peu surpris, ce fut pour eux une preuve que leur boss prenait cette possibilité très à cœur.

-Je... Je voudrais que moi et mes gardiens puissions voir le dixième boss des Vongola... le Vongola Decimo... dit finalement le premier boss des Vongola.

Ils restèrent un moment à attendre sans que rien ne se passe. Alaude finit par soupirer :

-Gaspillage de temps inutile...

-Hahaha... Dommage, rigola doucement Asari.

-Évidemment que ça n'allait pas marcher, bailla Lampo.

-C'est toi qui as proposé la dixième génération ! Ne te défile pas ! gronda G.

-Nufufu... dommage j'aurais bien aimé voir le gardien du brouillard...

-C'est bon, les gars, sourit Giotto, se sentant soulagé, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur bleue. Merci de m'avoir écouté...

-C'est normal, Giotto. On t'aidera demain pour la paperasse, proposa G.

-Ça m'aiderait. Merci b...

A ce moment-là, les sept gardiens furent enveloppés par des flammes oranges qui les enveloppèrent. Ils ne purent rien faire qu'un panache de fumée les enveloppa. Pendant un court instant, Giotto se sentit bizarre, comme si on l'appelait, puis cette sensation s'estompa. La fumée se commençait à se dissiper.

-Yare, yare... Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? dit la voix ennuyée que Giotto reconnut comme celle de Lampo.

-Je suis certain que c'est encore une des farces stupides de l'autre tête de melon ! rugit celle de G, à sa droite.

-Nufufufu... quelle preuve as-tu contre moi ? dit la voix narquoise de son gardien du brouillard.

Giotto sut au travers de son ton un peu perdu que Deamon n'y était cette fois pour rien.

-Je t'arrête pour trouble au calme publique, déclara la voix calme mais menaçante d'Alaude.

Giotto entendit le cliquetis des menottes d'Alaude. Il les avait ressortis...

-J'accepte de danser de nouveau avec toi, Nufufufu.

Il entendit, sans surprise, les bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquait quelque part dans la fumée.

-Mah, mah... cessons donc de nous battre et essayons de trouver une explication calmement, temporisa la voix d'Asari, dont la silhouette se faisait de plus en plus nette pour Giotto.

-Cette extrême situation doit être une épreuve de Dieu... déclara la voix pensive de Knuckle.

Primo poussa un soupir devant la réaction de ses gardiens. Le rideau de fumée commença alors à disparaître. Giotto essaya de reconnaître les contours de son bureau. Mais il fut surpris en voyant des sortes d'appareils grésillants qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sur les murs. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans son bureau. Peut-être même plus dans le manoir Vongola. Giotto entendit alors une voix d'homme poussant un juron, et des bruits de pas résonnant dans la pièce exigüe pour finir par disparaître au loin. En entendant ces pas, Deamon et Alaude avait arrêté et restaient attentifs au moindre bruit comme tout le reste des gardiens. La fumée disparut alors, et ils purent voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce à moitié sombre. Les yeux de Giotto furent attirés par le côté éclairé de la pièce puis par une forme allongée sur une table. Il regarda alors plus attentivement et vit un jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas avoir atteint les dix-huit années, lié à une table, son torse nu parsemé de coupures et blessures en tout genre. Ses yeux d'une couleur caramel étaient prêts à se fermer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il remarqua le visage du jeune homme, qui ressemblait au sien. En fait le jeune homme lui ressemblait beaucoup, seul la couleur des yeux et des cheveux était différente. Giotto vit alors les lèvres du jeune homme bouger et prononcer, d'une voix stupéfaite mais en même temps soulagée, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

-Primo-san...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oui, oui je sais, la fin répète un peu celle du deuxième chapitre mais je trouvais normal de voir comment la première génération a-t-elle pu se trouver là aussi ^^. Bon il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ça arrive ^^_

_Doucement mais sûrement, telle est ma devise !_

_Et tenez si vous descendez un peu plus bas, vous verrez un rectangle blanc qui ne demande qu'à être rempli... Vous voulez bien accéder à son souhait ? ^^_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4 : La fuite et le futur ?

_Et voilà le quatrième chapitre !... Un très long chapitre... je n'en reviens pas moi-même, quand , à un moment donné, j'y ai fait une pause, je n'avais que 2 pages, et puis quand je suis arrivée au pont où j'en voulais elle faisait 8 pages ! Et dire que je me disais que ce serait un petit chapitre... Mais vous ça vous rend heureux, n'est-ce pas ? ^^_

_Merci à **Olympe2, Minami212, DragonneYukkin, JuriiGothic, Yuki-Jiji, Addaline, mary, viviane1993, 16Amour16, Karo et Ayone** pour m'avoir laissé une review ^^ J'étais très heureuse en les lisant après une journée de travail ! Ça m'a redonné un coup de fouet pour la soirée ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Merci pour ce long commentaire **Addaline**. Oui je suis une sadique, ou tout du moins une partie de moi l'est. J'aime faire souffrir Tsuna, et vous les lecteurs. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Disprezzo est sadique, et tu as raison, peut-être pire que Deamon et Mukuro réunis... Merci de ton soutien et apprécies ce chapitre !_

_**mary**, comme je l'ai dit à **Addaline**, oui, je suis sadique et je suis ravie de te faire ressentir ces deux sentiments contradictoires xD ! Ça en rajoute plus à mon sadisme !_

_Euh... **Karo**, je suis vraiment désolée, mais à ta question "Ou. est. ?" je ne peux pas vraiment répondre ^^' Je suppose que tu voulais demander où est quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas le nom alors ça va être dur de répondre. Mais merci de me suivre et de commenter chaque chapitre qui sort ! J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre !_

_Tout le monde a le droit de s'emporter **Ayone**, et sur ce qu'il veut aussi... tout ce que je veux c'est que vous me laissiez au moins mes deux mains pour que je puisse écrire et ma tête pour être capable de faire suivre deux phrases ^^_

_Tu veux la suite **viviane1993 **? La voilà ! Et merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a beaucoup touché._

_Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise tant et je ferais en sorte que les prochains soient à la hauteur de vos attentes ! (Je ressens tout à coup une énorme pression... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre, Disprezzo ? Gokudera ! À l'aide !)_

_**Pairing **: Aucun_

_**Rated **: T_

_**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Akira Amano (acclamons-la pour ça)... Et oui je veux toujours Gokudera pour moi toute seule !_

_**Age de la première génération :**_

_Giotto : 24_

_G : 24_

_Asari : 25_

_Lampo : 21_

_Knuckle : 27_

_Alaude : 28_

_Deamon : 28._

_Juste pour infos, la première génération, est capable elle aussi de se servir de leurs flammes de dernière volonté mais avec parcimonie. Cette flamme est nouvelle pour les gardiens, ils ne l'ont découverte que récemment dans leur temps._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4 : La fuite et... le futur ?!

_Giotto vit alors les lèvres du jeune homme bouger et prononcer, d'une voix étonnée et stupéfaite mais en même temps soulagée, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment._

_-Primo-san..._

* * *

Giotto vit au ralenti les yeux du jeune homme se fermer. Il se précipita vers la table où il était allongé. Ses poings se serrèrent quand il vit l'état du jeune homme.

Ses poignets et mollets étaient ensanglantés à cause de la morsure du cuir des liens qui les entravaient. Son torse était couvert de plaies, certaines encore ouvertes. Mais la plus importante et la plus grave à son avis, était celle à son épaule. La blessure était lacérée, entourée de sang séché mais d'où il continuait de couler sur la table, comme si elle avait commencé à se refermer mais qu'elle s'était rouverte. Et Giotto comprit que ce n'était pas à cause d'un faux mouvement du prisonnier. Il vit aussi des petits points blancs sur ses bras. Il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper quand il regarda le visage du prisonnier, bien trop jeune pour subir ce genre de chose... Son visage était trempé de sueur, et des cernes ornaient ses yeux. Il avait une blessure à la tempe dont le sang séché se mélangeait aux cheveux. Un mince filet de sang pratiquement disparu partait de la commissure de ses lèvres et avait coulé jusqu'au menton. Son visage d'une extrême pâleur et sa respiration quasi inexistante étaient les seules indices de son agonie. Pris d'un doute profond, Giotto chercha un pouls, sentant son cœur se soulever. Il fut quelque peu rassuré en sentant un faible pouls palpiter.

Il sentit ses gardiens le rejoindre alors qu'il commençait à défaire les liens de cuirs.

-Torture, dit alors une voix glaciale.

Giotto tourna son regard vers la voix et vit son gardien du nuage regarder scrupuleusement chaque parcelle du corps visible du prisonnier. Asari se déplaça de l'autre côté de la table et défit de son côté les liens à son tour. Knuckle rejoignit le côté Asari et se pencha sur l'épaule du garçon. Giotto ne manqua pas la grimace de son gardien du soleil et les yeux de celui-ci se firent plus durs. Giotto finit de détacher le dernier lien. Il ferma ensuite les yeux pendant un instant, essayant de contenir sa rage dans sa voix :

-... Combien de temps ?

-Cela dépend du rythme de ses bourreaux, déclara Alaude, sans qu'aucune émotion ne se sente dans sa voix mais ses compagnons purent voir le petit tic agiter le coin de ses lèvres. Pas moins de trois semaines, en tout cas.

Giotto rouvrit les yeux, un regard vers Alaude. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, montrant qu'il avait bien entendu. Le poing de G se serra, ses jointures devenant blanches. Les sourcils d'Asari se froncèrent, donnant au visage du gardien de la pluie une allure menaçante. Knuckle ferma les yeux sous la révélation. Lampo écarquilla les siens et déglutit silencieusement. Deamon ne laissa rien paraître du trouble qu'il ressentait, seule une petite lueur promesse de souffrance dans ses yeux s'alluma. Il reporta son attention vers le visage du jeune homme et remarqua :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à Primo ?

Les gardiens scrutèrent alors le visage du jeune homme.

-C'est vrai... souffla Asari.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! grogna G.

Il y une minute de silence puis Deamon fut le premier à se ressaisir.

-Primo, nous devons sortir d'ici.

-Sortir ? répéta alors Giotto en se tournant vers son gardien du brouillard.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, j'ai pu sentir qu'il y avait des personnes dans la pièce. Elles sont parties pour l'instant, mais si ces gens étaient ceux qui lui ont fait ça, je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas attendre éternellement avant de revenir. Et je suis pratiquement persuadé que tu ne vas pas le laisser ici...

Giotto hocha la tête, sans prendre en compte de la dernière remarque quelque peu moqueuse de son gardien. Il se tourna vers le reste de ses gardiens.

-Nous allons le sortir d'ici. Knuckle ?

-Il est extrêmement mal en point. J'ai commencé à refermer sa blessure à l'épaule, mais je vais attendre d'être dans un endroit extrêmement calme pour lui donner tous les soins qu'il a besoin. Il faudra éviter de le secouer à l'extrême...

-Très bien. Deamon, tu couvres nos arrières, ordonna Giotto, pendant que ses gardiens acquiesçaient à chaque directives. G, Alaude, vous vous occupez de l'avant. Lampo, tu les couvre. Asari, Knuckle...

-Je vais porter le gamin, l'interrompit Knuckle.

-Je... ne sut que dire son boss.

Giotto se mordit les lèvres. Il avait voulu s'en charger. Sans savoir d'où en venait la raison, il se sentait proche de ce gamin qui lui ressemblait. Il ressentait un besoin de le protéger lui-même après ce qu'il avait dû subir. Asari dût voir la réprobation dans son regard car il continua à la place du prêtre.

-Ce gamin est leur cible. Si jamais il arrivait à passer nos défenses, par quelques moyens - G grogna de colère face à ce manque de confiance, il croyait qu'ils laisseront passer des ennemis? - il serait sûrement le premier visé, et tu risques d'en payer les conséquences.

Deamon hocha lentement la tête. Giotto regarda Asari. Il poussa un soupir. Ses amis étaient vraiment trop surprotecteurs.

-Mais, Asari... dans ce cas, ce serait Knuckle...

-Je les protégerais, décida Asari, d'une voix ferme avant que son éternel sourire ne revienne sur ses lèvres. Toi, tu dois te concentrer sur ce que te dira ton Hyper Intuition. Il faut que nous sortions de là, où que nous soyons, et nous ne connaissons pas le chemin. Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous guider grâce à elle, dans ce lieu inconnu.

Giotto acquiesça, abandonnant. Il se tourna vers les autres gardiens.

-On fait comme ça. Soyez vigilants, on ne sait pas qui sont nos ennemis...

-Je devrais tous les arrêter à mort... gronda Alaude en sortant d'un air menaçant ses menottes.

-Non, protesta Giotto, en se tournant vers son gardien du Nuage. On ne sait pas combien ils sont... On ne peut pas juste les attaquer en leur fonçant dessus. De plus, si nous faisons ça, les conséquences risque de tomber sur nous. Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé ici, mais si jamais, on fait plus de ravage, on risque de se retrouver en situation de guerre ouverte avec eux... _et avec plus de paperasse pour moi..._ finit-il pour lui-même.

Ses gardiens finirent par accepter les arguments de leur boss. Knuckle prit précautionneusement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement de douleur avant que de reprendre une lente respiration, pratiquement imperceptible.

Giotto sentit son cœur se déchirer au son du jeune homme. Il serra les poings. Il valait mieux qu'il ne rencontre pas ceux qui avaient fait ça à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune...

Knuckle repositionna le corps du jeune de façon à ce que quand il courait, celui-ci ne soit pas ballotté dans tous les sens. Puis il leva les yeux sur Giotto hocha la tête. Asari sortit son sabre. G avait sorti son arc couvert de flamme de la tempête et se tenait devant la porte aux côté d'Alaude, qui perdant de plus en plus patience commençait à faire tourner ses menottes entre ses doigts, créant ainsi un cliquetis continuel. Lampo déglutit et essaya de se cacher derrière G, sans trop proche non plus, connaissant que trop bien la réaction de la Tempête s'il se trouvait dans ses pattes. Daemon avait fait apparaître sa faux et attendait qu'Asari et Knuckle avancent vers la porte. Giotto prit une expiration quand tous étaient prêts.

-Allons-y.

* * *

Giotto ne put empêcher de grincer les dents de colère en voyant la petite armée d'hommes, armés. Ils portaient des blouses blanches et aucun ne semblait rassuré. Il pouvait voir les tremblements quand ces derniers les visaient, lui et ses gardiens. Ils avaient suivi l'intuition de Giotto qui les avait conduit de gauche à droite dans les étroits couloirs sombres sans rencontrer personne. Giotto avait senti qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. Il en avaient informés ses gardiens. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une plus grande salle qu'ils avaient quitté où les attendaient la petite troupe effrayée. L'homme le plus grand qui semblait être le chef -le seul qui ne soit pas armé ceci dit en passant- avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Du point de vue de Giotto, il était complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Répétez donc, menaça alors Giotto, la colère flamboyant dans ses yeux azurés.

-Redonnez-nous ce gamin, répéta Disprezzo. Il a failli nous montrer tout son potentiel... Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, sa puissance serait devenu nôtre. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas... J'ai ma petite idée de comment vous êtes venus ici et pour être honnête, cela renforce ma curiosité sur le pouvoir du gamin... Je me dois de continuer mes recherches ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, _Giotto_, on ne vous le tuera pas...

Disprezzo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing enflammé le frappa en plein visage l'envoyant dans le mur. Il cria de douleur et de surprise, portant une main à son nez cassé d'où coulait du sang. Soudain plusieurs explosions explosèrent dans la petite pièce. L'une d'elles semblait détruire la sortie car la lumière envahit la pièce. Disprezzo ne put regarder d'où elle pouvait provenir. Il se sentit soulever par le col et se trouva devant des yeux oranges qui le regardait avec haine, une flamme brillait dangereusement sur son front.

-Vous êtes donc en train de dire que vous avez fait ça, simplement... pour vos quelconques expériences ?!...

Disprezzo sentit un frisson le parcourir. La voix de l'homme lui promettait mille morts. Le blond reprit :

-Je me fiche de qui vous êtes, de quelle famille vous venez... Mais ne m'appelez plus jamais par mon prénom... Seuls ceux qui ont mon entière confiance peuvent le faire. Mais vous... Vous êtes le pire être humain que je connaisse... Je vais veiller à ce que vous ne vous approchiez plus jamais de ce gamin !

Il lui envoya un poing enflammé dans l'estomac, lui cassant plusieurs côtes et lui faisant traverser plusieurs murs. Disprezzo tomba inconscient sous la douleur, mais il semblait que Giotto n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il allait enjamber les débris des murs pour apaiser sa colère quand il entendit l'appel de G :

-Gio ! On se casse !

Giotto se tourna vers son bras droit, une colère sourde dans ses yeux, sans tenir compte que son ami avait utilisé son surnom. Celui-ci se tenait devant la sortie improvisée qu'il avait faîte avec les flammes de son arc.

-C'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas faire de vagues ?! rétorqua G, sans se laisser démonter par le regard de Giotto. On doit partir !

Giotto ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis il finit par fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleu, mais la colère s'y voyait toujours. Il rejoignit son bras droit. Quand il se trouva aux côtés de son ami, celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent et ils rejoignirent les autres. Ceux-ci les attendaient dehors, devant un bosquet. Giotto, en rejoignant ses gardiens, remarqua enfin le soleil qui lui éblouit les yeux. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il faisait nuit il n'y a pas si longtemps... Alors qu'il arriva près de ses amis, Knuckle, portant toujours le gamin, se tourna vers lui :

-Merci, Giotto.

Giotto hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et eut un regard douloureux pour le gamin que son gardien tenait dans les bras. Il aurait voulu faire plus... Lampo déglutit :

-Vongola... Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère...

-Nufufu... Tu m'as ôté mon plaisir de tourmenter cet être insignifiant, Primo. Tu me dois une proie...

Giotto lança un regard interrogateur à son gardien du brouillard avant de décider de ne pas réfléchir plus à ses paroles.

-Giotto, on ferait mieux de s'éloigner d'ici, déclara G. Les personnes qui étaient dans le bâtiment n'étaient pas des gens qui savaient se battre. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes... Si jamais ils font vraiment parti de la mafia, alors le reste de la famille ne devrait pas tarder.

-Tu as raison, partons, acquiesça Giotto. Attends, où est Alaude ?

Ses gardiens regardèrent autour d'eux. Mais ils ne virent aucune trace du français.

-Nufufu... il m'a semblé voir le policier revenir sur nos pas et repartir vers l'endroit d'où nous venons... déclara alors Deamon.

-C'est pas vrai ! rugit G.

-Alaude saura nous retrouver, affirma Giotto. Éloignons nous. Nous l'attendrons plus loin.

Giotto et ses gardiens commencèrent alors à courir au travers de la forêt. Giotto regarda les différentes espèces de flores qui se profilaient devant eux et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus en Italie. Il connaissait une grande partie des paysages de l'Italie, pour l'avoir parcourue et il était certain de n'être jamais venu ici, où la forêt poussait sur une pente raide et où, au loin, des montagnes avec quelques traces de neige malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait, les surplombaient. Après avoir courut pendant moins d'une heure, Giotto sentit une présence derrière eux et sans s'arrêter, car il savait quelle punition il aurait si jamais il le faisait, il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

Ses gardiens devant lui sursautèrent et regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule. Deamon eut un petit sourire alors qu'il continuait à regarder devant lui. Giotto sentit son poursuivant se mettre à sa hauteur. Il put ainsi tourner son regard vers son gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci lui lança dans la course un petit objet brillant. Giotto l'attrapa au vol et l'examina. Il s'agissait d'un bouton de manchette orné d'armoiries. Giotto écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Alaude. Celui-ci s'était éloigné et regardait devant lui. Giotto eut un sourire. Ils étaient capable d'identifier la famille et de les retrouver maintenant... Il mit le précieux bouton dans une de ses poches.

* * *

-Nous devons faire une pause à l'extrême, s'exclama Knuckle.

Ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent dans leur course et tournèrent leur regard vers le gardien du soleil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, stupide prêtre ? s'écria G. On est encore trop près de leur planque !

-Knuckle a raison, soupira Asari. On ne sait même pas vers quoi nous courons... Cela ne sert à rien... Nous devons nous arrêter un moment et faire le point.

-Yare, yare... la nuit va bientôt tomber... remarqua Lampo d'une voix traînante alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le soleil qui se rapprochait de l'horizon. Ore-sama est fatigué...

-De plus, je refuse à l'extrême de courir dans le froid avec ce gamin ! protesta Knuckle. Il faut que je le soigne à l'extrême. Plus nous courons, plus nous prendrons le risque d'aggraver son état !

A ces mots, Giotto sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il avait momentanément oublié l'état du gamin qu'ils transportaient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'avança vers son gardien du soleil.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il commence à avoir de la fièvre... Ce n'est pas étonnant : je n'ai pas encore soigné toutes ses blessures. Celle à son épaule risque de s'infecter si nous continuons comme ça...

Giotto entendit G jurer derrière lui. Le boss se tourna vers ses gardiens.

-Il faut trouver un endroit où nous pourrons nous reposer. Deamon, pourrais-tu savoir s'il y a un village dans les environ ? Peu importe sa taille, du moment que nous trouvions le matériel nécessaire pour soigner ce garçon.

-Justement... Je viens de sonder les environs...

-Et ? pressa Giotto.

-Il y a bien une ville pas très loin, mais... il y a quelque chose de bizarre... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de... chose. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer...

Lampo et Asari écarquillèrent les yeux. Alaude haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Giotto lançait un regard surpris vers son gardien du Brouillard. Pour que lui, en perde ses mots, Giotto n'osait pas imaginer ce qui allait lui tomber de nouveau sur la tête. Il avait déjà beaucoup de choses à régler...

-Que veux-tu dire ?! grogna G.

-Peux-tu nous dire si la ville est sûre ? insista Giotto.

-Je n'en sais rien, Primo...

-Dans ce cas, il faudrait peut-être éviter... intervint Asari. J'ai vu un peu plus bas, un cours d'eau. Peut-être pourrons nous y reposer pour la nuit et demain nous verrons ce qui cloche avec ce village...

-C'est d'accord. Asari, conduis y nous.

Le japonais acquiesça et les entraîna dans la forêt en pente. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent le clapotis calme de l'eau. Encore quelques minutes et ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière juste au ras de l'eau.

-Parfait, déclara Giotto, restons ici pour la nuit. Knuckle ?

Le gardien du soleil acquiesça. Il posa le jeune homme sur l'herbe, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Puis il sortit de ses poches des bandes de tissus pouvant faire office de bandages, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il se félicita intérieurement de cette précaution qu'il prenait.

-Moi et l'idiot de flûtiste allons chercher du bois pour faire du feu, signala G. Qui sait combien la nuit sera froide...

-Merci, G, sourit Giotto.

G lui retourna le sourire et, avec Asari sur ses talons, s'enfonça dans les bois.

-Lampo, appela Knuckle en lui tendant un tissus plus épais, peux-tu tremper ceci dans l'eau ? Il faut que je nettoies ses plaies...

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Knuckle ? demanda Giotto en se mettant à sa hauteur, après que Lampo ait pris le tissu et soit parti.

-Eh bien... ce serait plus facile si j'avais une bassine ou quelque chose du genre...

-De ce genre ? indiqua Deamon.

Aussitôt un bassine en cuivre se matérialisa aux côtés de Knuckle. Giotto jeta un regard sur son gardien du Brouillard, celui-ci avait un air supérieur. Knuckle regarda un air suspicieux la bassine apparut de nulle part.

-Elle ne va pas disparaître ? C'est une illusion, non ?

-Alors tu n'en as pas l'utilité ? Je peux l'enlever si elle t'encombre...

-Non c'est bon... Merci, Deamon.

Knuckle prit la bassine et alla la remplir d'eau. Giotto soupira et regarda le visage de son sosie. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Cela rassurait et inquiétait en même temps Giotto. Il passa une main sur le front du jeune et le sentit brûlant, comme l'avait dit Knuckle. Il eut une grimace. La voix de Deamon attira alors son attention.

-Primo.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Deamon ?

-Je vais voir le village que j'ai repéré.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il en se redressant. N'as-tu pas dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait ?

-Si, en effet. Mais c'est justement ce qui m'intrigue. Je veux mettre ça au clair. De plus, plus vite nous serons où nous sommes, plus vite nous choisirons la direction que nous prendrons au lever du jour.

Giotto soupira. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire qui que ce soit, une voix intervint.

-Je vais te suivre.

-Pardon, Alaude ?! s'exclama Giotto, en se tournant vers le Nuage, qui avait parlé.

-Je crois avoir déjà vu cet endroit. Je veux juste en avoir le cœur net.

Giotto se gratta le crâne. La pire équipe qu'il puisse imaginer... Cependant, ils le regardaient d'une telle force que Giotto comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas les faire changer d'avis. Il soupira.

-Très bien. Revenez assez vite... nous devons faire le point. Et surtout ne faîtes aucun dégât! Ce serait malin de se faire repérer après avoir fait tout ce chemin, n'est-ce pas Deamon ?

-Pourquoi me le reproches-tu à moi seulement, Primo ? protesta l'illusionniste avec un petit rire. L'alouette peut aussi...

-Parce que tu es la seule personne au monde à pouvoir faire des dégâts sans que les destructions ne soit de toi, directement ! Juste pour cette fois, reste tranquille et ne cherche pas Alaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard et les deux gardiens antisociaux étaient partis. Knuckle revenait à ce moment avec Lampo et remarqua leur absence.

-Où sont-ils partis ?

-Dans le village que Deamon a repéré.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, pria Knuckle en faisant un signe de croix.

Puis il entreprit de soigner les plaies du jeune homme. L'eau dans la bassine prit de plus en plus une teinte rouille. Une fois cela fait, il plaça une bande de tissu trempé et le plaça sur le front du jeune homme. Il s'occupa alors de la blessure sur l'épaule et grâce à sa flamme, la referma. Il ne sut si cela suffirait, peut-être aura-t-il un hématome pendant quelque jours, ce qu'il n'aurait pas eu si la blessure avait été traité quelques heures après qu'il ne l'ait reçue.

Asari et G revinrent juste avant que la nuit ne tombe. Ils avaient chassés quelques animaux qu'ils avaient trouvés sur leur chemin. Ils placèrent le bois qu'ils avaient déniché en un gros tas, laissant tout de même certains de côté pour le raviver pendant la soirée. Moins d'une heure plus tard, un feu flamboyait dans leur clairière, répandant une douce chaleur. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'air s'était rafraîchi. G commença alors à faire cuir les animaux, sous les jérémiades de Lampo qui ne voulaient pas manger ce genre de chose.

-C'est tout ce qu'on a alors tu vas faire avec, stupide aristo ! Ou alors tu n'en mangeras pas, mais ne m'énerve pas.

Lampo grogna. Alors que Knuckle prenait les bandes de tissus sèches et commençait à bander le torse du jeune homme. Giotto, assis plus loin, prit la parole, les yeux fixés sur l'épaule du jeune qui commençait à bleuir.

-Comment peut-on faire une plaie pareille ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de blessure...

G assis en tailleur près de son boss, tourna son regard vers le gamin. Asari ferma les yeux douloureusement. Knuckle s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer ses soins. Puis il se tourna vers Lampo :

-Peux-tu aller me chercher d'autre eau avec la bassine ? Je vais en faire avoir besoin pour sa fièvre...

Lampo acquiesça. Et après l'avoir vidée, il repartit vers le cours d'eau. Quand Lampo fut assez loin d'eux, Knuckle répondit à Giotto.

-_Ils_ lui ont planté un poignard dans l'épaule...

Giotto pouvait sentir toute la colère de son gardien alors qu'il faisait référence aux bourreaux du jeune. Néanmoins, il secoua la tête.

-Un poignard n'aurait pas fait une telle entaille.

-C'est parce que l'arme est resté plantée dans son épaule pendant un moment.

-Quoi ?... sursauta Giotto, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-_Ils_ ont planté un poignard dans son épaule, puis, alors que les fibres commençaient à se régénérer malgré la présence de l'arme., ils le lui ont retiré.

Le poing de Giotto se serra. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir le jeune, ne pouvant rien faire faire pour enlever l'arme de son épaule. Puis il se souvint du bouton de manchette que Alaude lui avait remis. Il le sortit de son veston sous les regards de ses gardiens. Leur boss regarda le blason ornant le bouton.

-Pourquoi ?... demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi la mafia agit-elle comme ça...?

-La question est de savoir ce qu'il voulait de lui, Giotto...coupa doucement Asari. Cet homme parlait de sa puissance...

-Il a aussi laissé sous-entendre que ce serait à cause de ce pouvoir que nous sommes "ici", réfléchit G... Mais où ici ?

-Je crois que nous pouvons répondre à cette question, déclara une voix retentissant derrière eux.

G, Asari et Knuckle, ainsi que Lampo qui revenait maladroitement en portant la bassine pleine d'eau eurent un petit sursaut en voyant Deamon et Alaude sortir du sous-bois. Giotto, qui avait été prévenu de l'arrivée de ses gardiens par son Hyper Intuition, ne fit que se tourner vers eux.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Nufufufu... en effet.

-Alors, où sommes-nous ? s'écria G, furieux de s'être fait surprendre.

-Nous sommes dans le pays du policier, en France... ce qui explique pourquoi les paysages semblaient familiers à l'alouette... - Alaude lui lança un regard noir au surnom, mais Deamon continua- Mais ma chère Tempête, le lieu où nous sommes est le cadet de nos soucis...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Alaude présenta une pile de papiers pliés à Giotto. Celui-ci les prit et les déplia. Il reconnut un journal. Ne comprenant pas le français, il se tourna vers son gardien, un visage interrogateur. Toujours sans rien dire, celui-ci lui montra du doigt la date. Giotto la lut distraitement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était impossible... Il leva les yeux vers ses deux gardiens, comme s'il espérait que l'un d'eux -son regard se posa plus longtemps sur Deamon- ne lui dise que c'était une blague. Mais aucun ne broncha devant le regard de leur boss, achevant de montrer à Giotto que c'était la vérité.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible...

-Pourtant, tu as la preuve, devant toi, Primo, sourit Deamon avec un petit air menaçant, faisant apparaître sa faux de nulle part... Un mot pour ta défense ?

-Que veux-tu dire, Deamon ? rugit G. Gio, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Giotto ne semblait pas capable de prononcer un mot. Aussi, Deamon répondit-il à sa place.

-Nous n'avons pas simplement voyagé géographiquement... Mais aussi dans le temps.

-Hein ?

-Nous sommes dans le futur... plus être précis nous nous trouvons dans une époque qui sera la nôtre dans 400 ans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tatatata !_

_Bon c'est pas une surprise pour nous, mais c'est toujours bon pour nous quand les persos remarquent enfin qu'ils ne sont plus dans leur époque, que ça soit Tsuna dans le passé où la première génération dans le futur... Vous ne trouvez pas ? _

_Ma fin est comme je l'avais prévue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça mette aussi longtemps pour y arriver ! ^^'._

_Mais je suis contente de moi._

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Une révélation

_Ciaossu !_

_Chapitre 5 en ligne ! Avec une petite gâterie à la fin, vous verrez ^^_

_J'ai dû revoir le plan de cette partie de l'histoire... Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait si longue. Mais tant pis, ou tant mieux cela dépend du point de vue, il y aurait un chapitre de plus ! Je crois que je vais revoir cette histoire à la hausse. Elle comptera sûrement une vingtaine de chapitre en tout._

_Merci à **Lecfan, Yuki-Jiji, Olympe2, Karo, DragonneYukkin, vivianne1993, Ayone, mary, Addaline, Minami212et Phoenix Carmin** pour les commentaires du chapitre précédent !_

_Réponses aux reviews que je ne n'ai pas pu répondre directement ^^_

_**Karo** : OK pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai moi-même ce problème : il faut que je relise le chapitre au moins trois fois pour éviter ce genre d'erreur et parfois j'en retrouve encore à ma troisième relecture xD. Merci pour tes encouragements et oui ne t'inquiète, il va arriver autre chose à la première génération et la dixième également ^^_

_**vivianne1993** : Merci pour ta review. Oui en effet c'est bien sur le pouvoir de l'axe temporelle des bagues Vongola que mon histoire se base (en même temps vu mon titre "Les flammes temporelles") avec des petites touches personnelles mais tu auras toutes tes réponses dans plusieurs chapitres ^^_

_**Ayone** : Pour tout te dire, j'aurais bien aimé le voir en vrai également ^^ Oui, j'ai choisi la France pour plusieurs raisons : De un, c'est assez loin du Japon (pour expliquer l'absence des gardiens de Tsuna, de deux, c'est assez loin et proche de l'Italie (loin : Nono et le reste des Vongolas ne le trouveront pas aussi vite et proche pour offrir une porte de sortie à la Première génération vers l'Italie) et de trois c'est le pays natal d'un des membres de la première génération en l'occurrence, Alaude. Eh oui, mon pauvre Tsuna n'a pas de chance... Mais bon il n'a pas non plus beaucoup de chance dans le manga originel non plus ^^_

_**Addaline**: Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Et je suis méchante, sadique, tout ce que vous voulez... vous pouvez mettre tous les termes que vous voulez, du moment que ce ne soit pas trop grossier ^^... Eh oui mon côté sadique va encore faire souffrir Tsuna, mais pas ici... Je lui laisse quand même une petite pause ^^ Si tu veux voir le réveil et les réactions de Tsuna alors je te conseille de vite commencer ce chapitre ^^_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5 : Une révélation et une réponse

_-Nous sommes dans le futur... plus être précis nous nous trouvons dans une époque qui sera la nôtre dans 400 ans._

Giotto ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Soudain les mots de Deamon résonnèrent dans son esprit : "_Un mot pour ta défense ?"_ Qu'est-ce que Deamon voulait dire ? Puis soudain il se rappela. Son vœu... Ses autres gardiens durent avoir la même réflexion, car G riposta.

-Comment un simple vœu aurait pu nous amener dans le futur ?! C'est impossible.

-Nufufufu... Quand nous irons au village, tu oublieras ta notion d'"impossible"...

-Que veux-tu dire à l'extrême ?

-Disons que le monde a bien évolué, autant par sa technologie que par leur moyen de vivre, déclara Deamon.

Giotto soupira, essayant de se reprendre. Même si l'idée que ce soit son vœu qu'il les ait amené ici était un peu stupide en soi, il ne pouvait nier la preuve qu'était le journal. De plus cela expliquait les mystérieux engins qu'il y avait dans la salle où ils avaient trouvés son sosie, ainsi que les armes, qui semblaient un peu plus perfectionnées que chez eux, des hommes en blouse blanche.

-Supposons que vous ayez raison et que ce soit à cause de mon vœu -j'ai dit supposons !- s'exclama de nouveau Giotto en voyant le policier sortir ses menottes, un air menaçant, je n'ai aucune idée de comment rentrer. Même si cela est vrai, nous sommes coincés.

-Mais cet homme a dit que le gamin nous aurait amené ici... rappela Lampo. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence que le Vongola ait dit ce vœu à ce moment-là. Ce gamin pourrait, à son réveil, nous ramener chez nous...

-Bien tenté, concéda Deamon. Mais si c'était bien ce gamin, cela n'expliquerait pas les flammes qui nous ont enveloppées avant d'atterrir dans cette époque. Or si je me souviens pas, Primo, tu as activé ta flamme en faisant le vœu.

Giotto hocha la tête. Mais son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que même s'il avait une petite part de responsabilité dans leur arrivée, il en n'était pas le seul responsable.

-Mais il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre ? fit alors remarquer Asari. Giotto a fait le vœu de rencontrer le Decimo Vongola, non ? Or, il ne me semble pas avoir vu un quelconque boss, à part cet homme...

-Cette herbivore pathétique n'était que le chef de cette unité, annonça Alaude, les bras croisé.

-Il avait un rôle de chef, mais pas celui d'une famille, c'est incontestable, trancha Deamon.

-Peut-être que ces gens faisaient juste parti des Vongola- Aïe !

Lampo fut interrompu par un claquement sec à l'arrière de la tête. Il se tourna vers G, qu'il lui lança un regard furieux. Puis le gardien de la Tempête se tourna vers son boss. Celui-ci avait entendu la supposition de son gardien de la Foudre et semblait détruit par la possibilité que ces hommes puissent appartenir à la future famille des Vongolas. Dans sa tête, ses inquiétudes revenaient, plus forte. Et si ses pires cauchemars étaient fondés...

-Giotto... le ramena à la réalité G. Ce stupide aristo ne sait pas ce qu'il dit... Ces enfoirés ne faisaient pas partie des Vongolas, j'en suis sûr !

-Oya ? Et comment comptes-tu prouver le contraire ? Personne ne peut nous dire qui sont ces gens. Le seul à pouvoir nous révéler si ces gens étaient des Vongolas ou non, serait ce gamin...

Soudain, ils eurent tous le même déclic. Giotto sursauta et tourna la tête vers la forme allongée et immobile un peu à l'écart. Giotto avait souhaité rencontrer le Decimo Vongola... Si c'était vraiment son vœu qui les avaient amenés, alors le dit Decimo devait se trouver dans la salle. Or dans la salle, il y avait les hommes en blouse blanche et ce gamin. Si aucun des hommes en blouse ne pouvait être le dixième boss, alors... L'idée traversait lentement, très lentement, leur esprit. Mais ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. Seul Alaude était tourné vers le gamin et le regardait avec surprise, c'est-à dire avec ses deux sourcils un peu relevés. Knuckle se précipita alors vers le jeune homme, comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Il se pencha sur le côté droit du jeune homme, du même côté que son épaule blessée. Après quelques minutes, Knuckle parla :

-Giotto... Il faut que tu vois...

Son boss eut un moment d'hésitation, puis se dirigea vers Knuckle. Il comprit en s'approchant que son gardien du Soleil examinait la main du jeune homme. Quand Giotto arriva à sa hauteur, ses gardiens à ses talons, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il vit alors une petite bague au majeur de la main du blessé.

-Non... commença le Primo Vongola.

-Giotto... c'est la même bague que toi... Je n'ai fait que l'entrevoir pendant que je le soignais, je n'y ais pas fait beaucoup attention... Ça m'est revenu à l'instant...

Le blond serra les poings et ne put que constater la vérité. La bague au doigt du jeune était la réplique exacte que sa bague du Ciel. Et si ce jeune homme l'avait au doigt dans cette époque...

-Je crois que nous avons retrouvé notre Decimo Vongola, répliqua Deamon, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Non, je refuse... ce n'est pas possible... dit Giotto en hochant la tête. Il... Il est trop jeune ! Il n'a même pas dix-huit ans ! Il ne peut pas être le Decimo ! Le monde de la mafia est bien trop dur pour un jeune homme, comme lui !

-Decimo ou pas, c'est trop tard pour ça, coupa Alaude. Il est maintenant impliqué dans la mafia...

-Peut-être mais s'il est le Decimo, reprit Giotto, paniqué, il va lui arriver trop de choses. Il est trop jeune ! Il a encore la vie devant lui ! Il va devoir mener une vie de combats, de sang, et de mort, sans avoir connu une vie heureuse ! Comment son prédécesseur a-t-il put accepter qu'il devienne le Decimo...

-Giotto, calme-toi ! cria alors la voix d'Asari.

Personne de la première génération n'avait entendu ne serait-ce qu'un seule fois Asari crier. Même sur ces adversaires/ennemis, il ne criait jamais, même quand la colère le prenait, ce qui était en somme très rare. Il se contentait d'appliquer ses sentences en silence. Ils furent tellement abasourdit, que le silence régna alors, tous les regards focalisés sur le gardien de la Pluie. Celui-ci ne s'en occupa pas et s'avança vers Giotto pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-Ça suffit, Giotto. Nous comprenons ce que tu ressens. Nous somme aussi indignés que toi, qu'il soit si jeune et qu'il ait une telle responsabilité. Mais on ne peut rien y changer, peut importe que nous le voulions ou non. Ce sera à lui de répondre à nos questions quand il se réveillera... Je pense que nous sommes nous mêmes fatigués. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ces dernières heures, nous avons reçu trop d'information et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire une pause... Nous devrions nous calmer et dormir quelque heures, surtout toi Giotto. Tu as travaillé toute l'après-midi à la paperasse...

Il y eut un silence suivant ses paroles puis Knuckle le rompit de sa voix forte.

-C'est un conseil à l'extrême, Asari ! Je suis extrêmement d'accord.

-Mais est-ce bien raisonnable d'aller dormir ? déclara Lampo d'une voix tremblante de peur. Et s'ils nous retrouvaient ?

-Nous pouvons faire des tours de garde, suggéra Asari. Trois serait suffisant...

-Dernier, se désigna alors Alaude.

-Je prendrais avant lui dans ce cas, se présenta G.

-Et moi le premier, sourit Asari.

-Je vais rester éveillé à l'extrême... Le gamin reste toujours blessé et malade, je ne peux me permettre que son état se dégrade de nouveau...

-Asari... les gars...dit enfin Giotto.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En fait il n'avait su quoi dire face à la tirade de son ami japonais. Il avait entièrement raison et même si Giotto pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé, il regrettait d'avoir perdu son contrôle. Ce n'était pas digne d'un boss. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une main se poser à nouveau sur son épaule. Giotto leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami et bras droit. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire :

-Gio, tu n'as pas t'attribuer les possibles errances et horreurs de la future famille Vongola... Tu les as fondé pour venir en aide aux autres et je t'ai suivi pour ça. Et c'est pareil pour les autres. Nous t'avons épaulé pour créer cette famille et nous continuerons. Alors ne regrette pas d'avoir fondé cette famille quoi qu'elle devienne. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à notre fin à tous... Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, Primo.

-Nufufufu, cela reste à voir... ricana Deamon, moqueur.

-Deamon ! rugit alors G, se tournant vers le gardien du Brouillard en changeant complètement de comportement. Une tête de melon comme toi ne sait vraiment pas comment réconforter les autres !

-Il semblerait que ta couleur de cheveux rose va parfaitement avec les niaiseries que tu débites... déclara Deamon, une veine était apparue sur son front, en se préparant au combat.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla G.

-Mah, mah, rigola Asari tandis que Lampo blêmit face aux reprises des hostilités du groupe, calmez-vous, les gars...

-Tout cela est extrême !

Giotto eut un petit sourire face à cette ambiance qu'était celle son de son quotidien. Il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il ne _l'_avait pas entendu depuis un petit moment...

-Herbivores, je vais tous vous mordre à mort pour tapage nocturne ! déclara Alaude en sortant ses menottes.

Ah, il se disait aussi...

* * *

G regardait le feu flamboyer devant ses yeux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant la présence d'intrus. Mais la nuit était calme et le silence était seulement interrompu par les respirations régulières de la première génération endormie.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur le gamin. Si ce gamin était vraiment le Decimo des Vongolas, alors où étaient ses gardiens ? Parce que s'il avait reçu sa bague du Ciel, il devait sûrement en avoir. Il était furieux, contre son successeur de la Tempête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mieux protégé ? C'était pourtant le rôle du gardien de la Tempête ! Mais en même temps, il était compatissant : son successeur devait sûrement chercher son boss partout...

Son regard se posa sur Knuckle, qui avait fini par s'endormir, noyé sous les remontrances d'Asari qui l'avait poussé à aller se reposer. G allait se lever pour réveiller Alaude pour son tour de garde – ce qu'il allait sûrement regretter, après réflexion, pourquoi s'était-il mis dans l'idée de passer avant le gardien du Nuage ? C'était courir à sa mort !- quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il baissa les yeux et vit alors le gamin s'agiter dans son sommeil, recouvert par la cape dont Primo l'avait enveloppé avant d'aller dormir. Il plissa les yeux et à ce moment-là, ceux du gamin s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Tsuna ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était éveillé. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. En tout cas, pas encore. Il sentait tout son corps être lourd, comme s'il ne voulait pas non plus bouger et rester là. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur rouler sur ses joues et sur son front. Il avait trop chaud... Il avait mis du temps avant de se rappeler de ses flammes aspirées, du désespoir qu'il ressentait... puis le nuage de fumée, les voix, si familières et qui racontaient les mêmes débilités que ses propres gardiens (si on pouvait appeler ça des débilités : ça n'avait pas l'air d'en être pour eux), et enfin le visage de Giotto Vongola, le Primo. Il avait peur que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il ne soit encore dans _cette pièce_... et que _cet_ homme n'arrive à ce moment-là décide de continuer ses expériences puisqu'il était "réveillé"... Il ne savait pas si l'apparition de Primo et de ses gardiens était un produit de son imagination, mais une chose était certaine pour lui. Même s'ils étaient apparus, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire fuir pour quelques heures les scientifiques. Après tout, ils n'étaient que le reflet de leur volonté gravé dans les bagues. Ils ne pouvaient pas interagir directement avec le monde réel... Puis laissant ses sens se réveiller doucement, il se détendit, essayant de profiter le plus longtemps possible de cette pause. Il entendit un petit clapotis continuel d'eau, le crépitement d'un feu proche, des respirations endormies tout autour de lui, dont l'une plus proche que les autres, puis le bruit d'un oiseau qu'il ne reconnut pas... Quel bruit insolite dans un bâtiment sombre... Juste une seconde... Tous les bruits étaient insolites dans ce cas là. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne fut pas aveuglé comme comme d'habitude par la lumière artificielle, ni même perdu dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Non, en fait, il n'y avait ni trop de lumière ni trop d'obscurité, laissant ses yeux s'ajuster doucement à tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Il semblait être allongé dans une forêt, plus particulièrement dans une clairière. Une chaude lueur d'espoir éclairait quelque peu l'esprit encore embrumé de Tsuna : il n'était pas _là-bas_ ! On _l'_en avait sorti ! Tsuna pouvait sentir la douceur de l'herbe sur sa peau nue, douceur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des lustres lui semblait-il. La nuit avait l'air d'être avancée, et les étoiles pimentaient de leur couleur la nuit noire. Les lueurs d'un feu proche éclairaient les arbres à ses côtés. Tsuna voulut tourner sa tête vers le feu, mais à peine eut-il fait un léger mouvement qu'elle lui tournait. Il vit le paysage autour de lui tanguer et devenir flou. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle, quand il sentit un bruissement à sa droite, puis des pas venir dans sa direction. Tout ce qu'il put faire était d'ouvrir les yeux : attendant que celui qui l'avait sorti des griffes des Enfers apparaissent dans son champ de vision. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un homme aux cheveux de couleur rouge/rose qui ressemblait beaucoup à son meilleur ami se pencher vers lui. Pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était Gokudera à qui Lambo avait encore fait des malheurs, avant de voir un tatouage de flamme rouge sur la partie droite de son visage. Il lui fallu encore quelque secondes pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme.

-... G... -san... énonça-t-il d'un voix rauque.

Il eut aussitôt une quinte de toux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé et n'avait utilisé sa voix que pour crier de douleur pendant... "_là-bas__"_ éluda-t-il pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas encore se souvenir... Il sentit alors une main rassurante se poser sur son torse. Il leva les yeux vers ceux rouges de G.

-Doucement, gamin... Tu es encore trop faible... Et puis -il posa son autre main sur son front- tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir... On ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets.

Tsuna sentit la sincérité dans la voix de G, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour faire confiance au bras droit de Primo. Il esquissa un petit sourire et sa gorge lui faisant trop mal pour parler à nouveau, baissa les paupière. Il se rendormit aussitôt.

* * *

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu prévenu tout de suite, G ?

-Tu m'écoute ou pas, stupide prêtre !? Cela n'aurait servi à rien ! Le gamin était à moitié endormi quand je l'ai rejoint. Quoi que je fasse, il allait se rendormir. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est le rassurer...

Tsuna s'éveilla doucement au son de la conversation qui ne devait pas se dérouler trop loin de lui. Le ton de la deuxième voix lui rappelait celui que prenait Gokudera avec Oni-san quand celui-ci n'arrivait pas à comprendre un truc tout simple. Il sourit intérieurement

-J'aurais bien aimé lui parler... fit une autre voix.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Giotto !

Giotto... le Primo Vongola... Tsuna se rappela alors de la veille. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Pour les plisser devant la lumière du jour avec un grognement. Aussitôt la discussion entre la première génération s'arrêta. Tsuna vit des ombres, à contre-jour, apparaître à sa droite, sans reconnaître les formes.

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda l'ombre qui s'était agenouillée.

Tsuna reconnut la première voix et sut qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et se souvint qu'elle appartenait à Knuckle, le gardien du Soleil. Il hocha doucement la tête, une grimace accompagnant son mouvement.

-Est-ce que tu peux parler ?

-Je... je crois...

Tsuna retint une nouvelle quinte de toux. Même si sa gorge lui faisait un peu moins mal, sa voix, elle, était toujours aussi rauque. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à la griffer de l'intérieur.

-Lampo... commença la voix de Knuckle

-Il est déjà parti en chercher, l'interrompit une nouvelle voix, un brin moqueuse.

Tsuna sursauta à cette voix. Il ne savait que trop bien à qui elle appartenait pour lui avoir fait face, lors des tests pour les héritages des gardiens. Après tout, Deamon avait pris les filles en otage... Il pouvait voir maintenant les ombres plus nettement et reconnut G, derrière Knuckle. Puis il entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement, et vit un jeune homme ressemblant étrangement au vieux Lambo, apparaître au-dessus de lui.. Tsuna le reconnut comme étant Lampo, le gardien de la Foudre.

-Tiens, Knuckle, déclara Lampo en tendant quelque chose au médecin de la première génération.

-Merci, répondit le gardien du Soleil.

Tsuna sentit alors une main se positionner sur son dos et le redresser doucement. Il eut alors une sensation de fraîcheur au niveau des lèvres et sentit de l'eau passer le mur de ses lèvres.

-Bois, tu iras mieux, entendit-il.

Tsuna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il but avidement l'eau fraîche qui apaisa la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

-Doucement ! reprocha la voix de Knuckle, retirant le récipient des lèvres de Tsuna.. Tu vas t'étouffer...

Tsuna sourit intérieurement. C'était bien le genre de chose que sa mère lui aurait dit... Il dévisagea la première génération. Knuckle était agenouillé à ses côté. G et Asari se trouvait derrière le prêtre. Alaude était adossé à un arbre à quelque mètre d'eux et regardait attentivement chaque geste que Tsuna faisait. Deamon, lui, se trouvait à la gauche de Tsuna et le regardait d'un air amusé. Lampo semblait ennuyé par la présence et par le réveil du blessé. Tsuna vit alors Giotto, après avoir passé son regard sur les gardiens. Ses yeux bleus azurs regardait le jeune homme avec curiosité et confusion. Son regard semblait perdu. Tsuna crut même y déceler, avec surprise, de la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le primo Vongola le regardait comme cela. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son front.

-Hmm... Il semblerait que sa fièvre soit tombée, déclara Knuckle. Et il a l'air d'aller mieux à l'extrême !

Tsuna rougit légèrement... ils le traitaient comme un gamin... Bon, il l'était un peu, mais cela faisait bien un petit moment qu'on ne le traitait plus comme une petite chose fragile !... Il se baffa mentalement. Ce n'était pas la priorité !

-Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux... répondit-il avec un sourire en italien, tout en soupirant de soulagement, sa voix habituelle étant revenue bien qu'un peu faible, et je vous remercie. Vous m'avez sauvé...

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, sourit à son tour Asari. Nous n'allions pas te laisser là-bas... G nous a dit que tu avais l'air de nous connaître...

Le gardien de la Pluie était direct et franc. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit, le caractère d'Asari ressemblant énormément à celui de son propre gardien de la Pluie. G se frappa le font du plat de la main. Mais quel idiot ! On ne questionnait pas les gens aussi directement.

-Eh bien... oui, je vous connais. Vous êtes la première génération des Vongola...

Il hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait parler avec la première génération... Devait-il leur dire qui il était ? Ou tout simplement pouvait-il leur dire quoi que ce soit sur le futur ? Cela risquait de créer un paradoxe temporel... Puis il prit sa décision. Il ne savait pas combien de temps la première génération allait rester, il ne pourrait donc pas leur cacher éternellement les nouvelles technologies et autre inventions qu'il y avait eu ces 400 dernières années. De plus ils l'avaient sauvé et soigné. Il leur devait la vérité. Et le Primo le saurait si jamais il leur mentait. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs silencieux. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot... Il secoua la tête, pour se concentrer sur le sujet de la conversation, et demanda :

-Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-Dans le futur, répondit laconiquement Lampo. Et nous savons que tu es le Decimo Vong- Humph !

G avait entrepris de placer sa main devant la bouche du gamin aristocrate, la mine furieuse, mais Tsuna avait compris.

-Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

Asari désigna silencieusement la bague qu'il portait au doigt. Tsuna leva sa main. Il soupira :

-Évidemment... Cette bague ne court pas les rues... Au moins, je n'aurais pas à tout expliquer... Dans ce cas, je vais me présenter convenablement...

Il se redressa de lui-même et d'une voix forte dit :

-Je me nomme Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mais mes amis m'appellent Tsuna... Et je suis bien le Vongola Decimo.

Omake n°1 :

Que voulait dire Deamon quand il a dit à G d'"oublier la notion d'impossible." ? Que s'est-il passé dans ce village ? Une réponse ?

Deamon regardait autour de lui. La ville qu'il avait repéré semblait en paix, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Mais il ne pouvait cacher sa surprise qui se lisait facilement sur son visage. La ville était remplie de... choses et d'instruments qu'ils n'avait jamais vu. Des machines de formes variées se déplaçaient sur les routes et d'après ses sens, il y avait des êtres humains à l'intérieur. Il n'essayait même pas de faire la liste tellement elle s'allongeaient de minute en minute. Soudain il eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas regardé son compagnon tout à sa contemplation et celui-ci devait bien avoir une expression de surprise quand même... Après tout qui n'en aurait pas dans ce nouvel univers ? Il tourna légèrement la tête... pour se rendre compte que l'alouette n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il le chercha des yeux et le vit sortant d'une boutique, une boîte sur les bras. Il s'approcha de lui et bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la langue, il la reconnut comme étant une animalerie. Deamon soupira. Tous les gardiens étaient au courant de la tendresse que pouvait avoir le gardien des Nuages pour un animal, blessé ou abandonné... Mais là ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps.

-Alouette, je comprend ton dilemme, commença-t-il avec une voix moqueuse, mais on n'a pas... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Deamon venait de remarquer l'animal. Alaude enflamma son anneau, lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant (si c'est possible) mais répondit quand même.

-Un hérisson.

-Je le vois bien, mais ton hérisson est peu commun : je n'en ai jamais vu avec des épines grises et des yeux violets !

A ce moment-là, l'hérisson eut un sursaut et s'approcha de la bague enflammé d'Alaude et commença à lécher les flammes. Deamon regarda ce spectacle et continua :

-... et manger des flammes... Il a l'air d'aimer.

Avant qu'Alaude n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le petit hérisson poussa un cri joyeux, comme s'il était repu et... disparut dans un jet de flamme violette, s'envola rapidement dans le ciel. Les deux gardiens regardaient le ciel pendant une minute puis Alaude sortit les menottes, laissant la boîte tomber par terre.

-Je vais t'arrêter.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi cette fois ! protesta Deamon.

* * *

Le jet de flamme violette traversa rapidement le monde et finit par se poser dans une petite boîte de même couleur, décoré de l'emblème des Vongola. Hibari eut un regard à la boîte. Il arrêta sa tortur... son interrogatoi... son travail et enflamma son anneau, laissant de nouveau sortir le petit hérisson.

-Rapport.

Le petit hérisson poussa des petits couinements, certains joyeux, d'autre surpris. Hibari n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de l'animal, comprenant plus qu'écoutant, le rapport de son animal. Quand celui-ci eut fini, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Yamamoto Takeshi pénétra alors dans la pièce et annonça au Gardien du Nuage que la Tempête voulait le voir. Hibari renifla dédaigneusement mais prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte quand Yamamoto s'exclama :

-Oh, Roll est rentré ! Cela faisait quoi ? Une semaine qu'il était parti en mission ? Il a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Pas vraiment... à part un homme qui me ressemblait et qui lui aurait redonné des forces avec des flammes du Nuage. Rien de bien intéressant...

A ce moment-là, le téléphone dans le bureau sonna.

Hibari grogna à propos d'herbivores inutiles qu'il devait tous mordre à mort sans exception en prenant le combiné. La voix du gardien de la Tempête résonna dans le combiné :

-Passe-moi l'idiot de baseballeur, je sais qu'il est là.

Hibari n'eut pas besoin de regarder dans la bureau pour savoir que la Pluie n'était plus dans la pièce.

-Il n'est plus là.

Hibari entendit un "Tch" retentir dans le combiné.

-Il est blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. Et il faut qu'il se repose. Cet... abruti ne fait que m'envoyer du travail supplémentaire en croyant m'aider !

-Ça doit vouloir dire que je n'ai pas venir de venir te voir...

-Évidemment que non ! Je..

Hibari raccrocha, n'ayant pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il remit Roll dans sa boîte, reposa sa veste et continua... son travail. Il mordrait l'herbivore sportif à mort plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà... Fin du chapitre pour aujourd'hui ^^ !_

_Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! _

_Et si je vous disais que la suite est pour bientôt ? Hein ? "Pourquoi pas tout de suite" ?... Parce que ce ne serait pas drôle pour moi. J'adore vous faire languir !_

_Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez tout dire : que vous me détestez, que vous m'aimez, que le chapitre est bien, que le chapitre est nul à chier (pourquoi vous avez lu jusqu'au bout alors ?), que vous avez adoré tel ou tel passage, ou que vous auriez dit cela d'une autre manière..._

_S'il vous plaît une review... pour la pauvre auteure que je suis..._

_Oui, je ne mendies pas de l'argent, je mendies des reviews ! Et j'assume parfaitement ! Les reviews me mettent de bonne humeur quelles qu'elles soient !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Route vers le cauchemar

_Ciaossu !_

_Et voilà, sixième chapitre fini d'être écrit et le voilà en ligne... Je sais que vous l'attendiez... J'en ait une trace écrite xD_

_Encore un long chapitre, mais je suis sure que je vous en êtes contents et je sais que pour beaucoup, il ne sera jamais assez long ^^ et j'ai une autre surprise à la fin du chapitre._

_Merci à **JuriiGothic, Olympe2, Lecfan ,Yuki-Jiji, DragonneYukkin, mary, Addaline, viviane1993, Phoenix Carmin, Ayone et BlackCerise **pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ^^_

_Et maintenant quelque réponses pour ceux que je en peux pas répondre directement :_

_**mary **: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et contente qu'il t'ai plu. La réaction de Primo ne va pas tarder à se faire, attends juste un peu ^^_

_**Addaline** : Contente que ta drogue soit ma fic ^^ c'est mieux qu'autre chose... bref ! J'ai hésité entre G ou Alaude qui serait présent pour le réveil de Tsuna. Alaude aurait été pas mal mais j'ai préféré G : il y a plus de possibilité de discussion ^^ Bien sûr que Tsuna a grandi ! Cela fait quand même trois ans qu'il est dans ce monde! Quant à ta réflexion sur le fait que Tsuna soit méfiant, je la prends en compte ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être juste difficile de la mettre en pratique tout de suite. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais étant donné que c'est la première génération : Tsuna ne va pas se méfier d'eux ^^ quant à la prochaine personne qu'il verra voir en dehors de la première génération... tu vas comprendre pourquoi ^^ (rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre) Merci de continuer à la lire, et prend plaisir à lire celui-ci !_

_**viviane1993**:C'est moi qui te remercie de toujours commenté mes chapitres ^^ et merci pour le compliment ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va être à la hauteur de tes attentes tout comme son lot de surprise ^^_

_**Ayone** : En m'envoyant un Hibari, il n'y a pas que ta vie que tu risques, mais aussi de ne plus voir aucun autre chapitre ^^ Et puis qui sait Hibari sera d'accord avec moi pour que je coupe mes chapitre à ce genre de moment. Attends, ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait **Va voir la fin du chapitre 6** Ah si ^^_

_J'ai un peu galéré pour le moment du réveil, j'ai dû refaire plusieurs retouches alors je suis très contente qu'il te plaise. Quant au bonus je l'ai pensé en relisant mon chapitre ^^ Tout aussi contente qu'il te plaise !_

_Bon allez, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps (Hibari : Et pourquoi pas?) Bon sang t'es encore là, toi ? Merci pour le cadeau, Ayone : je me suis déjà faite mordre à mort une bonne dizaine de fois !_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6 : Route vers le cauchemar...

_-Je me nomme Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Je suis le Vongola Decimo._

-Tu es vraiment le Vongola Decimo ? répéta Giotto d'une voix blanche.

Tsuna repéra le ton du premier boss des Vongola. Mais il se décida d'y prêter attention plus tard.

-Oui... enfin je le serais.

-Que veux-tu dire ? exigea Alaude.

Tsuna se tendit quelque peu en entendant le même ton qu'employait son gardien du Nuage quand celui-ci voulait des réponses rapidement. Il soupira essayant d'évacuer la pression, tandis que Knuckle envoyait un regard réprobateur sur son homologue du Nuage.

-Je suis plus exactement le candidat au poste de boss des Vongolas. Je ne le suis pas officiellement : Nono garde toujours les commandes. Mais disons que le fait que je devienne le prochain Decimo n'est plus une surprise pour personne dans le monde de la mafia.

-Quand deviendras-tu le Decimo ? demanda, curieux, G.

-Nono voulait absolument que j'atteigne ma majorité avant de l'annoncer officiellement, annonça Tsuna en se tournant vers la Tempête. Majorité que j'aurais dans moins de trois ans.

Le jeune Decimo sentit la plupart des gardiens se crisper face à la nouvelle bien que cela ne l'étonna.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda innocemment Tsuna.

-Tsunayoshi-kun... commença Asari... Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien entendu, accepta le jeune boss avec un sourire, mais appelez moi juste Tsuna. Tsunayoshi est vraiment trop formel...

-Très bien, Tsuna-kun... En fait mes amis et moi, pensons que tu es peut-être trop jeune pour être le boss d'une famille de mafieux...

-Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que G-san et Primo-san avait le même âge quand ils ont fondé les Vongolas... Même plus jeunes... répliqua Tsuna en fronçant le sourcils, ne voulant pas se laisser démonter par la première génération.

Il n'allait pas leur révéler qu'il était candidat depuis trois ans maintenant. Cela risquait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il leur dirait peut-être... plus tard...

-C'est vrai... déclara G, un peu déstabilisé. Mais nous avions des circonstances atténuantes.

Tsuna réfléchit un moment à l'explication. Il ferma les yeux et répondit :

-Nous en avons eu aussi... des moments difficiles.

Il pensa à tout ce que lui et ses gardiens avaient dû subir pour finir par être capable de se protéger mutuellement. Il savait parfaitement que ses gardiens devaient être inquiet pour lui et il eut mal rien qu'en y pensant. Les souvenirs des batailles et des blessures de ses meilleurs amis finirent par remonter dans ses pensées, l'envahissant. Toute la première génération put voir la lueur de souffrance et d'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune boss et comment celui-ci serrait son épaule droite bandée. Knuckle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-Je refuse que vous lui posiez plus de question... déclara-t-il sur un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique. Même si ce gamin est sorti d'affaire, il est encore trop faible et peut rechuter à tout moment. Laissez le souffler un peu.

Alors que ses amis finirent par acquiescer, Giotto plongea son regard suppliant vers son gardien du Soleil. Ce dernier allait refuser catégoriquement. Mais la lueur dans les yeux de son boss finit par le faire capituler.

-Très bien, mais la dernière ! s'exclama d'une voix forte le prêtre.

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées face au changement de ton de Knuckle. Giotto eut un petit sourire et remercia son gardien d'un signe de tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci se redressa quand il sentit les yeux du Primo se poser sur lui et soutint le regard du boss. Giotto dut avouer que le jeune avait de la volonté : il pouvait voir une flamme brûler dans ses pupilles.

-Tsunayoshi, te rends-tu compte que ce monde dans lequel tu vas rentrer est un monde de sang, de meurtre et de trahison ? Crois-tu pouvoir y survivre ?

Tsuna resta quelques instants silencieux, gardant son regard indéchiffrable sur le Primo Vongola. Il était différent du Primo qui était sorti de sa bague, il y a maintenant trois ans. Il se souvenait de lui comme étant quelqu'un de confiant, posé et souriant. Or le Primo qui lui faisait face semblait perdu et inquiet. D'un côté cela semblait logique, comprenait Tsuna. Le Primo et ses gardiens avaient été amenés dans le futur et y avait été confronté dès le début à la mafia. De plus, la différence entre les deux Primo pouvait se comprendre au fait que le Primo qu'il avait rencontré avait été le reflet de sa volonté et avait traversé les âges au travers des bagues. Ici il faisait face au véritable Primo. Tsuna revint à la réalité suite à ces pensées. Pourquoi le Primo posait-il une telle question ? Le jeune boss ne le savait pas. Il essaya de décrypter les émotions dans les yeux de Primo. Puis il comprit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous... vous êtes inquiet de l'avenir des Vongola... je me trompe ?

Primo s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle le jeune avait deviné ses pensées. Était-il si lisible que ça ? Il promena son regard sur ses gardiens, mais ceux-ci avaient les yeux rivés sur Tsuna.

-Bien sûr c'est évident, grogna Tsuna pour lui-même. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très diplomate... Votre inquiétude est tout a fait normale : j'aurais certainement eu la même réaction à votre place. Voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune devenir le boss … même aller dans le monde de la mafia... Je comprend ce que vous ressentez. Vous avez fondé les Vongolas, il est entièrement normal que vous vous inquiétez pour eux... Mais vous devez sûrement vous rendre compte qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas vous dire au risque de voir le futur être détruit quand vous rentrerez chez vous...

Giotto se rendit compte que Tsuna s'était interrompu et attendait une réponse de sa part. Il ne put rien dire alors il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête. Il avait raison. Le jeune homme risquait gros en révélant l'avenir des Vongolas. Giotto ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, les Vongolas est une famille mafieuse, vous avez ce que cela veut dire... Son histoire n'est pas blanche, en tout cas pas entièrement... Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous promettre... Jamais je ne laisserais les Vongolas tomber aussi bas que ceux qui... m'ont fait ça.

Giotto regarda le futur boss et vit qu'il agrippait son épaule.

-Et si jamais les Vongolas venaient à tomber à ce niveau malgré mes efforts... alors je les détruirais de mes propres mains. Je préfère les anéantir moi-même plutôt que les voir mourir à petit feu.

Tsuna releva les yeux et plongea son regard déterminé dans celui perdu de Giotto. Celui écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux caramels prendre une couleur orangée. La même couleur que ses yeux prenaient quand il se mettait en mode Dernière Volonté. Les gardiens de la première génération ne purent que constater que ce gamin ressemblait encore plus à Giotto ainsi. Le Primo Vongola comprit que le jeune homme était très sérieux et qu'il avait une volonté égale, sinon plus, à la sienne. Il mit du temps avant de se reprendre et de demander :

-Tu... Penses-tu alors qu'avoir fondé les Vongolas était une bonne chose, dans ce cas ?

-N'est-ce pas vous qui avez fondé les Vongolas ? s'étonna Tsuna, tandis que leur couleur reprenait leur douceur caramel. Comment pouvez-vous penser que ce n'était pas une bonne chose ? Les Vongolas était à la base une groupe d'autodéfense pour aider les victimes des familles mafieuse, non ? Vous le regrettez ?

Giotto garda le silence, attendant la propre réponse du garçon. Celui-ci eut un sourire :

-Vous savez que vous êtes une légende ? Vous étiez respecté et aimé par tout vos hommes, admiré par vos alliés et craint par vos ennemis. Vous avez été le modèle pour beaucoup de boss des Vongolas. Les précédents, ont essayé à leur manière de se hisser au même niveau de votre pacifisme, votre gentillesse et votre puissance. Jusqu'ici on dit que le Vongola Nono serait celui qui serait le plus proche de votre pacifisme... Les Vongolas n'ont pas eut beaucoup de chose à craindre de leur boss. Quant à moi...

Tsuna fit une pause, réfléchissant. Il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt les visages souriants de ses amis apparurent. Il eut un immense sourire.

-Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir fondé les Vongolas. Sans eux, je n'aurais certainement pas rencontré mes amis... Je serais resté un nul pendant très longtemps si ce n'est pas pour toujours. Et bien que j'ai longtemps refusé la position de Decimo, j'ai fini par comprendre que je me devais la prendre pour pouvoir protéger mes meilleurs amis et ma famille... en fait tout ceux qui me sont chers. Alors... oui c'est une excellente chose que vous ayez créé les Vongolas. Ne le regrettez pas.

Giotto regarda pendant un moment le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Cette reconnaissance n'était pas feinte et le premier boss le savait. Il eut un sourire sincère et se rapprocha du jeune. Il lui présenta sa main, l'invitant à se relever. Tsuna regarda un instant la main puis la prit.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais marcher tout de suite, par contre, informa Tsuna avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Giotto l'aida à remonter. Il remarqua que le jeune était un peu plus grand que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il lui arrivait au menton. Dès que le jeune Decimo fut sur ses pieds, il sentit ses jambes perdre leurs repères. Giotto dût s'en rendre compte car il le fit rasseoir, cette fois en l'adossant au tronc d'un arbre à côté.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, souffla Tsuna, tandis que Knukle auscultait ses jambes. J'ai juste sous-estimé la faiblesse de mes jambes. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pas été autre qu'allongé...

-Combien de temps ? demanda Alaude

Knuckle lui lança un regard furieux, mais Tsuna répondit :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je n'avais pas la notion du temps et ils ne me répondaient pas quand je posais la question.

-Est-ce qu'ils te donnaient à manger ? demanda G, en repensant aux proies qu'ils avaient, chassés la veille.

-Assez pour que je ne meurs pas de faim, répliqua Tsuna. Mais c'était rare. Peu leur importe que je ne sois pas en bonne santé, continua-t-il en voyant le regard réprobateur de Giotto. Du moment que je sois en vie pour pourvoir utiliser ma flamme...

-Ta flamme ? répéta Knuckle.

Tsuna acquiesça et leva sa main devant son visage. Il se concentra, ses yeux devinrent orange et sa flamme apparut sur son front. Il enflamma alors sa bague. Giotto se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une pure flamme du ciel. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son ébahissement, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre que lui et ses gardiens puissent utiliser des flammes de Dernière Volonté après eux. Qui plus est, aussi jeune.

-Tu utilises des flammes, toi aussi ? s'étonna Asari, exprimant la surprise générale.

-Bien sûr. La flamme de Dernière Volonté est l'apanage des Vongola. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils m'ont attrapé et torturé.

Tsuna se mit alors à expliquer le pourquoi des séances de tortures et comment il avait été enlevé, tout en faisant une petite explication sur la balle de Téléportation. Pendant son récit, les gardiens s'étaient assis autour de lui pour l'écouter. Seul Alaude était debout à l'écart et avait les yeux fermés. Mais Tsuna savait pertinemment que le gardien du Nuage l'écoutait attentivement. G avait de nouveau fait griller les animaux qu'il avait chassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Alors attends, Tsunayoshi...

-Appelez-moi, Tsuna, Primo-san, rappela le jeune bosse en croquant avidement dans la viande grillée.

-Dans ce cas appelle-moi, Giotto, sourit doucement le premier boss puis il résuma. Donc tu dis que ces hommes te torturaient pour essayer d'extraire ta flamme et de la transmettre ensuite aux ennemis des Vongolas et ce pour que les familles ennemies puissent les détrôner ? Vongolas, qui sont, soit dit en passant, aujourd'hui, la famille mafieuse la plus puissante dans le monde entier ?

-C'est cela, confirma Tsuna.

-Et tes gardiens ? demanda G.

-Ils doivent être au Japon, dans notre manoir secondaire... A moins qu'ils ne courent à travers le monde pour me retrouver...

-Le Japon ? répéta Giotto.

-Hm. En attendant que je succède au Vongola Nono, mes gardiens et moi, restons au Japon.

-Tu es Japonais, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Asari en se rappelant le prénom du jeune.

Tsuna hocha la tête.

-On est trop loin pour le ramener au Japon, déclara soudainement Alaude.

-Dans ce cas, jeune Vongola, appela Deamon en voyant de nouveau Tsuna croquer dans la viande. Sais-tu où se trouve le manoir de la famille en Italie ?

-Le manoir des Vongola ? répéta Tsuna en avalant sa bouchée. J'y suis allé une fois en compagnie de mes gardiens. Il me semble qu'il se trouve dans les abords de la ville de Rome...

-Il n'est plus en Sicile ? se lamentant Lampo.

Tsuna secoua la tête sans en dire plus. Il se rappelait que Reborn lui avait parlé d'une attaque durant le mandat du Cinquième et qu'il avait été détruit. Cela avait été un coup dur pour les Vongolas de voir le manoir originel disparaître, mais ils en avaient profité pour en construire un autre plus grand et plus proche de la capitale. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le leur dire... Heureusement la première génération ne demanda pas plus.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons te ramener au manoir, à Rome. Cela te convient ?

-Parfaitement, sourit Tsuna, pressé de retrouver ses gardiens et Nono.

-Tu pourras marcher ? s'inquiéta Asari.

Tsuna regard ses jambes. Elles ne tremblaient plus et il sentait qu'il avait repris quelques forces en mangeant. Prudent, afin de ne pas tomber comme la fois précédente, il testa ses jambes et commença à se lever tout en s'appuyant au tronc derrière lui. Une fois debout, il constata avec satisfaction, qu'il pouvait désormais se tenir debout sans trop trembler. Mais il savait que ce serait insuffisant pour marcher...

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais marcher très longtemps, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Dans ce cas, je te porterais, sourit le japonais.

Tsuna rougit quelque peu.

-Hein ?... Mais non... je...

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de notre aide ? demanda d'une voix moqueuse Deamon.

-Tch... laissa passer G. De toutes façons, on ne te demande pas ton avis, gamin ! Tu ne peux aller nul part sans notre aide !

-Tsuna, laisse nous t'aider, demanda alors Giotto.

-D'accord... finit par dire Tsuna, sachant que G avait raison. C'est juste que... c'est embarrassant...

Giotto eut un sourire. Alors que Tsuna se laissa de nouveau glisser le long, retrouvant sa position assise, Lampo tourna son regard ennuyé mais néanmoins curieux vers le jeune. Il baissa les yeux puis les releva, regardant les sourires de Tsuna et Giotto. Puis il se décida :

-Dis, jeune Vongola...

Tsuna se tourna vers Lampo et voyant que le plus jeune de la première génération hésitait à parler, l'invita à continuer.

-Es-tu relié d'une manière quelconque à Giotto ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup autant physiquement que par votre caractère...

Les gardiens se tournèrent vers le jeune boss, qui déglutit. La question qu'il avait redoutée...

-Nufufufu... C'est vrai, appuya Deamon, et si on en croit le Decimo, vous partagez également le même pouvoir...

-Il est vrai que je suis assez curieux moi-même, fit Giotto.

-Eh bien... hésita Tsuna. Ça va vous faire drôle, mais... Pour dire la vérité, je suis votre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils...

Il y eut un silence, puis Tsuna devint pensif :

-Je me demande s'il n'en manque pas un...

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu es le descendant de Giotto ? s'exclama Knuckle. C'est extrême !

-C'est surtout logique, avisa Alaude.

-Mais cela fait bizarre de se dire que Primo ait une descendance... Tu disais qu'il avait combien d'"arrière", jeune Vongola ?

-Deamon, ça suffit, grogna Giotto.

Même si le nombre "d'arrière", que Tsuna lui avait dit, le choquait, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus vieux, il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il s'y attendait depuis qu'il avait su que Tsuna était le Decimo et qu'il utilisait des flammes. Alaude avait raison : c'était logique. Il vit alors Tsuna lui adresser un sourire d'excuse. Giotto le lui rendit, plus radieux que jamais. Il était heureux de faire la connaissance de son petit-fils, se faisant grâce des interminables "arrières". Ses gardiens virent le sourire de Giotto. Ils se détendirent quelque peu. Même si leur arrivée dans le futur avait été quelque peu mouvementée, le voyage pourrait être bénéfique pour leur boss, qui n'avait pas eu de pause depuis un long moment.

Soudain, la mine attristé de Tsuna les interpella.

-Que se passe-t-il, Tsunayoshi ? demanda Knuckle, craignant qu'il soit encore blessé.

-Euh, c'est rien... s'exclama rapidement Tsuna.

-Arrête de nous mentir... prévint Alaude, menaçant.

Tsuna eut un petit sursaut à la voix du gardien du Nuage avant de s'exprimer, se grattant la nuque.

-C'est juste que... je vais sûrement me faire tuer par mes gardiens et mon tuteur... Et je vais me retrouver dans la paperasse en rentrant...

-Ça me rappelle que j'aurais du boulot une fois de retour à notre époque... soupira Giotto.

Les gardiens observèrent les mines déprimées des deux boss. Deamon finit par ricaner un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Alaude soupira silencieusement, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il était en compagnie de ce groupe-là. Asari rit joyeusement tandis que Knukle eut un sourire radieux. Lampo bailla, ne se sentant plus concerné par cette histoire et G serra le poing :

-C'est pas bientôt fini vos sautes d'humeurs à tous les deux ?!

* * *

Ils partirent une heure plus tard. Asari portait un Tsuna embarrassé sur son dos. Giotto aurait bien voulu porter le jeune Decimo, mais il fut décidé qu'il leur serait plus facile de parler ainsi. Tandis que G, Alaude et Deamon partait plus loin devant, les autres discutaient avec Tsuna.

-Alors comme ça vous avez fait un vœu ? répéta Tsuna , une mine étonné sur le visage.

Il regardait Giotto qui acquiesça.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ?

-Giotto était extrêmement inquiet pour la génération des Vongolas du futur, comme tu l'as deviné, répondit Knuckle. Après que nous ayons fait ce vœu, des flammes extrêmes nous ont entourés et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la pièce où tu étais...

Tsuna resta silencieux. Puis il regarda le sol, réfléchissant.

-Alors, ce n'est pas que moi... souffla-t-il, mais Asari ayant l'oreille asse fine l'entendit.

-Que veux-tu dire, Tsuna-kun ?

-Eh bien... pendant que j'étais...torturé, j'ai craqué. Ces hommes n'attendaient que ça : que je craque. Si je le faisais, les Vongolas aurait été en danger. Alors quand j'ai entendu leur cri de joie, j'ai eu.. peur. J'ai souhaité que quelqu'un vienne me sauver... Et j'ai pensé à vous.

-A nous ? s'étonna Giotto. Mais pour quelle raison ? Nous nous sommes jamais rencontrés !

-Vous, non. Mais moi et mes gardiens nous vous avons déjà vu... C'est assez compliqué.. Mais sachez juste qu'on a eut des images de votre volonté qui nous ont aidé par le passé...

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas souhaité l'arrivée de tes gardiens ? demanda Lampo.

-Je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas possible. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment pourquoi j'ai souhaité que ce soit vous qui veniez m'aider, mais sur le coup cela ne m'a pas semblé étrange. Mais je savais que mes gardiens ne pourraient pas venir à temps. A peine ais-je fait ce souhait que mes flammes ont agi étrangement. Elles se sont rassemblé en sept grandes flammes. Puis il y a eut la fumée et vous étiez là.

-Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Giotto. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul responsable dans notre arrivée du futur... Ils sembleraient que nous ayons tous les deux utilisés nos flammes dans nos vœux et que ceux-ci aient été exaucés.

-Je le crois aussi. Mais je me souviens avoir déjà souhaité pas mal de chose tout en utilisant ma flamme, fit remarquer Tsuna. Pourtant, ces souhaits ne sont pas exaucés aussi facilement...

-Il se pourrait que nous ne sachions jamais la réponse définitive, avança Giotto.

-Peut-être Nono ou Reborn auront-ils un début de réponse...

-Qui est Reborn ? Un de tes gardiens ?

-Mon dieu, non ! s'exclama Tsuna. Je serais mort d'épuisement depuis longtemps sinon... Non, Reborn est mon tuteur. C'est lui qui m'entraîne et fait en sorte à ce que je devienne un grand boss de la mafia.

-Je vois...

Puis Asari s'exclama :

-Je suis impatient...

-Pour quelle raison, Asari ? s'étonna Giotto.

-J'ai hâte de rencontrer le gardien de la Pluie de Tsuna-kun, répondit Asari avec un sourire sincère. J'espère que nous entendrons sur certain point...

Giotto regarda ses autres gardiens présents. Knuckle et Lampo avaient souris à leur tour et semblaient eux-même impatient, Lampo cachant la sienne sous un masque ennuyé mais ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Tsuna eut un petit rire.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour vous deux... Je suis pratiquement sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

-Pourquoi en es-tu si certain ?

-Vous serez assez surpris : vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Quand je vous vois, j'ai bien l'impression de voir Takeshi.

-Takeshi... Est-ce le prénom de ton gardien de la Pluie ?

-Oui. Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Comment est-il ?

-Hmm... Au départ, c'est un joueur de base-ball... un sport de l'ouest, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'interrogation se peindre sur les visage des gardiens de Giotto. Aujourd'hui il y joue de temps en temps mais il pratique plus le kendo. Il est toujours souriant et est toujours en train d'arbitrer les disputes entre mon gardien de la Tempête, Hayato et mon gardien du Soleil, Ryohei... On pourrait croire qu'il est de nature insouciante mais quand on le met en colère il peut devenir effrayant.. C'est un ami très important pour moi...

-Je vois, répondit Asari, un sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

-Et ton gardien du Soleil ? demanda Knuckle.

-Oni-san ?... C'est... Comment dire... C'est quelqu'un d'extrême.

Giotto eut un grand sourire face à l'expression de Tsuna. Il pouvait en dire de même de son propre gardien du Soleil. Tsuna continua :

-C'est un boxeur de haut niveau. Il est très énergique et n'arrête pas de crier aux extrêmes.

-Comme Knuckle, sourit Giotto.

-Je ne vous connais pas vraiment Knuckle pour en être sur, mais au peu que j'en ai vu, je peux vous dire que Oni-san crie plus fort...

-Est-ce ton frère ?

-Ah, non répondit-il à Asari. J'appelle mon gardien du Soleil, comme ça car c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, il a longtemps... Je n'ai jamais su me débarrasser de cette habitude...

-Et ton gardien de la Foudre ? demanda Lampo d'une voix fatiguée.

-Lambo... réfléchit Tsuna, ne voyant pas que Lampo tiqua à leur noms similaires, Hmm... Lambo est un gamin. Un peu excentrique, qui aime attirer l'attention... Il adore jouer, aller aux parcs d'attractions, les gâteaux et les raisins... Je le considère comme un petit frère. A cause de son trop jeune âge, j'ai voulu lui retirer la bague prouvant qu'il était un gardien...

-Pourquoi ? s'exclama Lampo.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse pour moi. Il était trop jeune. Mais avant je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait renoncer à lui reprendre sa bague.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Giotto, en sentant la tristesse dans la voix de Tsuna..

-Que le fait d'être un de mes gardiens était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde et cette responsabilité était sa plus grande fierté. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne me décevrait pas en tant que gardien. Comment pouvais-je lui retirer sa bague après ça ? Alors à défaut de ne pas pouvoir l'éloigner, je me suis juré de le protéger...

-Tu l'aimes bien... sourit Giotto, attendri par l'empathie de son descendant.

-Il fait partie de ma famille après tout. Même s'il a des défauts, et qu'il me donne beaucoup de soucis, je l'aime comme il est... Je...

Soudain, un explosion se produisit devant eux. Tsuna et les gardien de la première génération virent alors une colonne de fumée passer le couvert des arbres et monter dans le ciel.

-Ça vient de la direction de G et des autres, pâlit Giotto.

-Allons-y, s'exclama Asari, soudain sérieux.

-Attends, tu portes Tsunayoshi ! s'écria Knuckle. Nous ne pouvons pas le mettre en danger...

-J'y vais aussi, s'exclama Tsuna.

-Mais...

-Je le protégerais Knuckle, rassura Giotto. Allons-y.

Ils coururent dans la direction de la fumée. Ils entendirent deux clic très familier.

-G ! cria Giotto en voyant au loin son bras droit menacer quelqu'un de son pistolet et étant lui-même menacé par un pistolet noir marqué d'un "X" rouge.

-Gio ! Reste où tu es ! s'écria G, sans décrocher son regard de son adversaire.

Mais c'était trop tard, Giotto était déjà dans la petite clairière et vit alors la scène.

La clairière était à moitié dévastée. Des arbres étaient réduits en cendre ne laissaient plus que pour seule trace de leur existence que des troncs à moitié calcinés et qui fumaient encore. Cette dévastation semblait familière à Giotto. Puis il vit Deamon et Alaude de l'autre côté qui étaient menacés par une autre arme que tenait l'étranger avec son autre main. Puis toute l'attention des dernier visiteurs furent tournée vers l'étranger lui-même. Giotto s'étrangla.

-Ricardo !...

Celui-ci darda ses yeux rouge sur le Primo, dévoilant une soif de sang et de bataille que Giotto ne connaissait que chez Ricardo._ Mais que fait Ricardo dans le futur ?_ pensa Giotto, paniqué.

Asari regardait aussi Ricardo, perdu. Est-ce qu'il les avait suivis dans le futur ? Il ne le pensait pas. Soudain, il sentit les bras de Tsuna autour de ses épaules se crisper. Il se tourna de façon à voir Tsuna et remarqua que celui-ci ne lâchait pas l'étranger des yeux. Avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit, Tsuna lâcha :

-Xanxus ?!

L'homme, ayant entendu son nom, se tourna dans la direction de la voix et vit alors le jeune boss sur le dos d'Asari. Ses yeux rouges semblèrent flamboyer à sa vue :

-Triple déchet ! cracha-t-il en abandonnant la menace sur G et en pointant son arme sur Tsuna.

Celui-ci comprit alors qu'il était de nouveau sur la liste de son rival de "ceux que Xanxus voulait tuer au moindre regard". Il sortit de l'emprise d'Asari et réussit à s'éloigner un peu de la première génération. Le jeune Decimo eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté avant que les flammes de la Fureur ne se déversent de l'arme de Xanxus et ne carbonisèrent une autre partie de la clairière.

-Tsuna ! cria Giotto.

Giotto serra les poing et son front s'enflamma. Ricardo ou pas, il allait...

-Non ! s'exclama Tsuna en voyant son ancêtre se préparer à se battre. Il fait parti des Vongola !

-Quoi ? s'étrangla G.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Knuckle, un regard méfiant posé sur Xanxus. Mais pourquoi a-t-il...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par un hurlement :

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Un homme aux longs cheveux blancs arriva alors dans la clairière suivi d'un autre aux cheveux blonds qui cachaient ses yeux avec sur son épaule d'un bébé habillé d'une capuche et d'un manteau sombre, un autre avait une cheveux de cheveux verts bizarre et des lunettes de soleil et d'un autre homme avec des cheveux noirs hérissés sur sa tête.

-VOI ! Crétin de boss, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de regarder en direction de Tsuna. Mais c'est le gamin !

-Ushishishi, mission remplie, ricana le blond.

-Squalo ! Mais qu'est-ce... commença Tsuna.

Il vit alors avec horreur Lussuria courir vers lui.

-DECIMO-CHAN !

-Oh, non... s'étrangla Tsuna.

Il essaya de calmer Lussuria mais celui-ci, criant, ne s'arrêta pas et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Tsuna sentit avec horreur les mains baladeuse de Lussuria tâter son torse. Tsuna sentit un frisson de dégoût lui courir dans le dos. Giotto vit avec horreur son descendant en train de se faire molester.

-Lussuria... lâche moi !

-Decimo-chan, dit doucement Lussria en ne lui prêtant pas attention, vous nous avez manqué, mais où étiez-vous tout ce temps...

-Vooiii... fit une voix derrière Lussuria.

Tusna sentit alors les mains de Lussuria s'arrêter et vit le gardien du Soleil de la Varia tomber inconscient sur le sol. Le jeune boss se tourna vers Squalo.

-... Merci...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, déclara le second de Xanxus.. Il m'agaçait depuis ce matin, voilà tout. Mais toi, gamin, où tu étais depuis un mois ?

-Un mois ? Cela fait un mois ?

-Voi ! Tu n'en savais rien ?

-Disons que là où j'étais, je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps cela faisait...

Squalo ne manqua pas la lueur de souffrance dans les yeux du gamin. Il repéra aussi les bandages que le gamin portait en-dessous du manteau un peu trop grand pour lui. Mais il décida de ne rien demander. Il n'était pas con. Il avait compris où devait être le Decimo... Il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la clairière dévastée, en l'occurrence la première génération, qui s'avançaient :

-Et eux ?

-Ils m'ont sauvé. C'est la première génération Vongola.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici... Comme si on avait pas assez de problème !

-Tsuna, commença Giotto, mais il fut interrompu par la remarque de Xanxus

-Déchet...

Tsuna sursauta à la voix proche de Xanxus. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Celui-ci se détourna de Tsuna et s'adressa à Squalo.

-Je dégage. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

-VOOII ! Crétin de boss, cria Squalo, et le gamin ?

-Je _l'_ai appelé, informa alors Mamon. _Il_ ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

-Tsuna, appela de nouveau Giotto tout en ne détachant pas son regard du dos Xanxus, tu les connais ?

-Oui, répondit Tsuna. Ils font partie de la Varia, un groupe d'assassin professionnel sous les ordres du Nono. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font ici...

-Voooiii ! C'est pourtant évident. Le Nono nous a demandé de te retrouver !

-_Kufufufu... C'est exactement ça..._ déclara alors une voix voilée.

A ce moment-là, la brume recouvrit la clairière. Giotto se tourna vers Deamon, mais celui-ci leva les bras pour montrer son innocence. Tsuna, ayant sentit ses jambes trembler à nouveau, s'était adossé à l'arbre derrière lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la mise en scène et avait reconnu le rire si particulier.

-Vooii... il ne peux pas apparaître normalement ? remarqua Squalo.

-Ça... je n'en sais rien... soupira Tsuna.

-Oya, oya... c'est comme ça que tu me souhaites le bonjour ? fit la même voix derrière la première génération.

Celle-ci se retourna et faillit s'étrangler en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs attachés et rangés avec une seule raie en zigzag, avec un épis sur le sommet de son crâne, un trident dans sa main gauche, les regarder de ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu, et l'autre rouge avec un kanji. C'était le sosie de Deamon !

-Mukuro... souffla Tsuna.

* * *

Omake n°2 :

Giotto regarda Knuckle enlever les bandages de son petit-fils pour vérifier les blessures. Il eut une pointe au cœur en voyant une grimace de douleur sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Il fut alors envahit d'un sentiment étrange et sa mâchoire se crispa.. Il se détourna et commença à sortir de la clairière.

-Giotto ? s'étonna G, en relavant les yeux. Où vas-tu ?

-Euh... G, je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt lui demander ce qu'il compte faire... fit remarquer Asari en pointant du doigt Alaude et Deamon qui commençaient à suivre leur boss, l'un avec un visage impassible, l'autre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Hein ? dit Giotto en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers le reste de ses gardiens. Oh, rien du tout... Je vais juste rendre une petit visite à ceux qui ont fait ça à mon petit-fils...

-Non ! Giotto ! s'exclama G horrifié, en comprenant ou son boss voulant en venir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'on est dans le futur ! On ne devrait pas faire de vague...

-Dans ce cas, c'est trop tard, déclara Alaude, sans se retourner vers le gardien de la Tempête.

-Gamin ! rugit alors G. Tu es le seul qui puisse arrêter Giotto ! Dis-lui que c'est de la folie !

Tsuna tourna son regard hébété, surprit qu'on lui demande à lui, et rencontra celui de son ancêtre. Il senti alors quelque chose le titiller au fond de lui. Il eut un sourire d'ange et déclara :

-Mettez-lui deux poings au visage de ma part.

Giotto eut un sourire rayonnant tandis que G rugit une nouvelle fois :

-GAMIN !

-Et dîtes-lui, continua Tsuna avec le même sourire, qu'il risque de recevoir la visite de mes gardiens d'ici quelques temps.

-Je ne manquerais pas de le lui dire ! annonça Giotto en s'enfonçant dans la forêt avec ses deux gardiens.

-GIOTTO !

Le cri de G résonna dans les profondeurs de la forêt, sans qu'une quelconque réponse lui parvienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ce chapitre est vraiment le plus long ^^ et c'est toujours la même rengaine il est beaucoup plus long que j'aurais pu pensé ^^. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Et de l'omake ? Je voulais absolument le mettre, comme je voulais absolument que la première génération voit Xanxus ^^ Je pense ne pas l'avoir trop fait OOC. _

_Au prochain, nous verrons enfin la 10ème génération entière pendant que leur boss n'était pas là ^^ je sais que certains m'en ont fait les remarques... Vous vous reconnaissez... xD_

_Allez à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! Mais tout d'abord..._

_Reviews ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : La confiance et l'espoir

__Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pa_ssé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi le chapitre 7 a disparu complètement... Ça m'est jamais arrivé, mais le revoilà de nouveau alors profitez-en et encore désolée ^^'  
_

* * *

_Coucou ! Le chapitre 7 est en ligne ! Certains l'attendaient : le voilà avec la dixième génération ^^.  
_

_Alors je vais en désillusionner certains : Non pas de Reborn... Pas encore... je le fais durer ce perso ^^ mais j'ai ma petite idée de comment il va apparaître alors soyez un peu patients. Bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire : vous êtes très patients, rien qu'à voir vos reviews à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sort ! D'ailleurs :_

_Merci à **Yuki-Jiji, Phoenix Carmin, Minami212, mary, vivianne1993, Ayone, DragonneYukkin** (je crois que tu es en voyage, donc je te dis bonjour à ton retour!) **ArrowDream, x-manga-Bleach-x** (bon sang pas facile ce pseudo à réécrire xD, mais contente que tu sois parmis nous !), **JuriiGothic, Karo et Addaline,** pour avoir posté une review au dernier chapitre !_

_Voici les réponses aux visiteurs ! (et si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un qu'il n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je lui ferais un double message pour me faire pardonner!)_

_**mary **: Oui, le pauvre Tsuna va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Bon, ça ne se verra pas dans ce chapitre là mais disons qu'on en verra la surface ^^ Apprécies ce chapitre-ci en attendant.  
_

_**Vivianne1993** :... Je crois que tu vas me détester à la fin du chapitre alors ^^' mais bon tu devrais y être habituée vu que je finis toujours mes chapitres comme ça ^^ (je sens des ondes meurtrières du futur...)_

_**Ayone**: Voilà, je suis intouchable ! Même par les personnages. (Reborn : Que tu dis...) HYYYYAAAAHH ! A l'aide !... Enfin passons pour moi aussi ^^ Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même : La Varia est dans la place ! Quant à savoir pourquoi Mukuro est là... est bien je te conseille de bien lire ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin et d'aller voir ensuite la fin du chapitre 6. L'un des membre de la Varia dit une petite phrase qui va prendre son sens à la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Et vraiment désolée mais pas encore de Reborn... Non, pas taper, pas taper ! Profite de ce chapitre ^^_

_**Karo** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ^^ et ravie que tu ais aimé les omake. J'ai relu une nouvelle fois ce chapitre... Normalement, il ne manque pas de mots, mais n'hésite pas à me le dire : j'ai tendance à écrire vite ces derniers temps et j'oublie des mots ^^'_

_**Addaline** : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour poster un commentaire ^^ et puis tout le monde a droit à des vacances. Merci pour les compliments ^^ j'ai eu un peu peur que les explications paraissent bizarres ou mal écrites. Parce que pour moi, elles sont importantes. Oui je me suis amusé à voir un G qui gronde les deux boss xD Justement pour le premier Omake, je me demande si je ne ferais pas intervenir la suite dans les prochains chapitres... je ne sais pas encore... je verrais bien. Par contre pour le deuxième, il n'y a pas de suite. C'est vraiment un délire complet ^^ J'aime beaucoup Squalo dans la Varia, c'est le seul qui ait vraiment les pieds sur terre dans cette bande de dégénérés ^^ Eh oui pauvre Tsuna, l'un de ses pires gardiens (avec Hibari) entre en scène... l'un de ceux qu'il sait le moins bien contrôler... Enfin on verra bien comment il se débrouille... (Moi je sais ! xD) Chacun d'entre nous a une face sadique... Et elle se révèle au moment où on s'attend le moins, comme moi, c'est en écrivant cette fic... (Hinhinhin) Je continuerais d'écrire et je ferais en sorte d'être régulière dans mes parutions !_

_Allez, je sais que vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 7 : La confiance et l'espoir

Gokudera soupira. Il fumait sur un balcon du manoir laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Son regard se perdit au lointain parmi les cimes des arbres. Il regarda les branches se balancer doucement au gré du vent. Le ciel était sans nuage, permettant au soleil de réchauffer à tout loisir la terre. Un véritable beau temps contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient eu durant la dernière semaine. Il se retourna et posa un regard plein de remords vers le bureau de son boss disparu.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la rambarde en pierre. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois. Quarante jours... Neuf cent soixante heures depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu disparaître sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Il aurait bien calculé le nombre de minutes ainsi que le nombres de secondes, mais dans ce cas il n'aurait pas pu être précis... Leur retour à la base lui semblait lointain comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti ni agit... Comme si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

* * *

Il savait qu'ils avaient couru... que Reborn les attendait dans la hall et qu'il leur avait demandé des explications. Il n'avait pas été surpris sur le coup de voir le tuteur de son boss ni que celui-ci semblait au courant... Sans doute avait-il vu Hibari... Il n'avait pas pu spéculer… Mais ce dont il avait été certain, avait été la lueur meurtrière qui flamboyait dans les yeux de l'Arcobaleno. Non pas dirigée contre eux. A ce moment-là, l'Arcobaleno avait été lisible pour chacun des gardiens.

Envie de meurtre...

Colère...

Incompréhension...

Inquiétude...

Remords...

Oui, des remords. Et Gokudera avait su pour quelle raison. Lui seul avait été présent quand Reborn avait annoncé à Tsuna qu'il avait caché ses gants, les seules armes, en dehors des boîtes, de son boss quelque part dans le manoir. Reborn avait déclaré que c'était un entraînement en plus d'une leçon et qu'il ne devrait demander de l'aide à personne... Puis la bataille avait été déclenchée, Reborn, toujours inflexible sur la punition. Et à ce moment-là, il avait regretté sa dureté... Sans ses gants, Tsuna était pris au piège où qu'il était...

Il avait demandé tous les détails. Pendant que les autres gardiens s'affairaient aux prochaines recherches, Gokudera lui avait tout dit. L'homme qui avait visé Lambo... L'intervention de Tsuna... La lumière blanche... Et sa disparition. Reborn avait gardé le silence. Gokudera lui avait remis l'arme qu'il avait conservé dans sa veste. Reborn avait regardé les balles et comprit leur nature, révélant à tous les balles de Téléportation. Il avait ordonné à Gokudera de contacter, Gianini, Irie Shoichi et Spanner qui avaient rejoint officiellement la famille du Decimo un an auparavant, pour qu'ils découvrent où devait être amené Tsuna.

Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient appris au travers des découvertes des trois scientifiques Vongolas que les balles qui étaient encore dans le canon, étaient fabriqués avec les mêmes signatures énergétiques, autrement dit, si une balle devait amener une personne à un endroit alors la deuxième balle devrait mener au même endroit. Et il y avait de grande chances pour que la balle qui avait touchée Tsuna, ait la même signature que celle qui restaient dans le canon de l'arme.

Ils avaient donc tenté le coup. Gokudera, Yamamoto et Chrome s'étaient fait tirer dessus et avaient disparu dans la même lumière blanche que Tsuna. Et ils avaient atterri ensemble au même endroit, prouvant que la théorie des trois scientifiques était juste. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au plein milieu d'une forêt en Allemagne, d'après les informations que ceux-ci leur avaient donné, ayant gardé un contact radio avec eux. Les trois gardiens avaient aussitôt commencé des recherches. Juste là où les trois gardiens avaient atterri, Gokudera avait remarqué une petite flaque de sang... à moitié sec. Puis il en avait deux autres, la première étant quand même en quantité un peu plus importante. Il en avait pris des échantillons pour les faire examiner. Il se doutait à qui au moins l'une d'elle avait pu appartenir. Puis Yamamoto avait remarqué que quelques branches avaient été cassées récemment. Ils avaient suivi la piste. Chrome avait remarqué qu'une dizaine de personne avait bien été présent au sein de la clairière qu'il avaient quitté, mais sans plus d'informations. Plus loin des traces de pneus avaient attiré leur attention. Mais les traces étaient à peine visible et disparaissaient un peu plus loin encore, ne laissant aux gardiens Vongolas aucun moyen pour continuer la piste. Ils ne purent trouver aucun autre indice Cela avait fait alors une dizaine d'heure qu'il avait disparu.

Chrome les avait alors ramené au Japon. Reborn, à leur retour, avait appelé le Vongola Nono, pour lui faire part de leurs découvertes. Il l'avait déjà appelé, bien entendu et celui-ci avait commencé les recherches de son côté dans le monde entier, créant barrages routiers, maritimes et pour tout les autres moyens de transports possibles. Les trouvailles de la Dixième génération lui avaient permis de concentrer les recherches en Europe.

Et jusqu'ici, il n'y avait aucun résultat. Le sang qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt en Allemagne était bien celui de leur boss. Les flaque plus petites appartenaient à d'autres personnes, mais ils ne pouvaient mettre aucun nom sur ces ADN. Il avait été établi que la dixième génération devrait rester au Japon, ayant pour mission de traquer les hommes qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper du Japon depuis la dernière bataille, les barrages invisibles mis en place par les Vongola étant toujours en œuvre. Les gardiens du Decimo n'avaient pas été dupes : beaucoup voulaient les écarter parce qu'ils les pensaient trop jeunes. Ils avaient voulu protester mais Reborn s'était interposé, leur rappelant que sans Tsuna, qui était leur boss, ils n'avaient pas l'autorité nécessaire pour aller à l'encontre des vœux des familles alliées. Le Nono lui-même avait dû s'y plier, sachant que la coopération de leurs alliés était déterminante pour retrouver le jeune boss.

Depuis, ils avaient attendu. Reborn avait fini par rejoindre les groupes de recherches après être resté une semaine sans plus pouvoir y tenir. Contrairement aux jeunes, celui-ci était connu comme étant l'hitman numéro un, il avait assez d'autorité contre les chef alliés. La dixième génération en avait été heureux. Avec Reborn dans les zones de recherches, ils allaient avoir bientôt de nouveaux résultats.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines.

Les gardiens avaient entrepris alors de s'occuper de ce dont ils pouvaient. Yamamoto avec Lambo, Gokudera avec Chrome s'évertuaient à traquer ceux qui étaient encore au Japon. Mais n'arrivaient qu'à en attraper que quelques-uns, la plupart des autres réussissaient à se suicider, avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il fallait avouer que leurs cibles étaient préparées. Hibari interrogeaient ceux qu'ils réussissaient à ramener, essayant d'obtenir des informations, telles que leur famille, leur but et l'identité de leur boss. Mais soit ils étaient trop fidèles pour leur révéler quoi que ce soit, soit c'étaient des mercenaires qui n'avaient été là que pour grossir les troupes et ainsi que connaissaient rien des plans ni de la famille qui les avait engagés. Leur mission pour ces derniers devaient être simple : attirer l'attention des tous les gardiens Vongolas des uns des autres afin d'avoir une victoire contre la famille Vongola. Ils ne savaient rien de la balle de Téléportation, non plus. Ils avaient été aussi surpris qu'eux quand le Decimo Vongola avait disparu de la bataille.

* * *

Gokudera baissa les yeux qui le picotaient sous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. L'attente était pire que tout... Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas pleurer devant les gardiens. Il devait tenir et continuer de croire en son boss... car il devait revenir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre fin de l'histoire, non ? Pas d'autre possibilité, pas d'autre... alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils aucune nouvelles ?

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent aussitôt de ses pensées. Gokudera chassa les débuts de larmes.

-Entrez...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Chrome portant un plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse de café fumant.

-Chrome, salua Gokudera avant de s'étonner. Pourquoi c'est toi qui ramène le café ? Nous avons des personnes pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter.

La jeune fille rougit sous la gêne et tout donnant la tasse à la Tempête qui s'était approché. Elle répondit :

-C'est-à dire que... elles étaient occupés à autre chose, alors je me suis proposée de faire le tour pour elles...

-Elles étaient occupées ? A quoi ?

-Apparemment... Lambo-chan a... essayé de partir...

-Encore ? s'écria Gokudera. Tch ! Qui l'a coincé ?

-L'homme du Nuage.

-Tch !... Cette stupide vache nous cause des problèmes qu'_il_ soit là ou pas...

-Mais... riposta timidement Chrome... Il faut comprendre Lambo-chan... Il se sent terriblement coupable... alors il essaie de rejoindre les groupes de recherches pour pouvoir retrouver Boss...

-Je le sais ! Nous le savons tous... Et nous aussi nous voudrions être là-bas pour aider ! Mais... Cela ne servirait à rien... "On... ne ferait que les gêner"... ajouta Gokudera, en reprenant les mots de Reborn, une pointe de souffrance dans la voix. Les hommes du Nono Vongola sont bons... Ils vont le retrouver... Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est... attendre.

-Ils n'ont aucun indice ? demanda timidement Chrome.

-Non, déclara Gokudera d'une voix brisée tout en se détournant de la jeune fille du Brouillard... Aucun...

-Et l'homme du Nuage ?

-Hibari continue d'interroger les... enfoirés qui ont enlevés le Judaime... Mais... il n'y a aucun progrès...

-Peut-être ne savent-ils rien...

-C'est même certain.

-Alors pourquoi l'homme du Nuage continue-t-il de... ?

Gokudera haussa les épaules puis scruta le ciel de son regard de nouveau éteint.

-C'est peut-être sa manière à lui... de passer le temps

Des coups frappés à la porte le tira de nouveau hors de ses pensées.

-Entrez.

* * *

Yamamoto regarda le plafond du dojo. Il se tenait allongé sur les tatamis et laissait vagabonder ses pensées, des mannequins d'entraînement coupés de différentes façons. Il poussa une grande inspiration. Il ressentit aussitôt une douleur sur son flanc gauche et une grimace apparut sur son visage. Il regarda les bandages serrés que lui avait fait Ryohei. Il avait été complètement inconscient... Avec Lambo, ils étaient partis dans les différentes régions pour partir à la recherche des derniers rescapés. Il avait relâché son attention, baissant sa garde et son adversaire en avait profité pour le viser et tirer. Gokudera lui avait passé un sacré savon, en lui disant qu'une erreur de ce genre en plus et il pourrait en mourir ! Yamamoto savait qu'il en s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour lui : c'était plutôt pour_ lui_ que Gokudera était en colère contre Yamamoto... Il l'avait même suspendu de toutes missions, quelle que soit leur nature, voulant qu'il se repose, pour dire qu'il était extrêmement remonté (si on pouvait reprendre l'expression de Ryohei).

Mais c'était plus fort que lui... A chaque fois qu'il ne pensait à rien, ses pensées et inquiétudes prenaient la forme d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, un sourire chaleureux toujours peint sur son visage... Un petit sourire triste se réfugia sur les lèvres de Yamamoto, puis il secoua la tête : il ne voulait pas se réfugier dans ses souvenirs ! Le vrai allait revenir et c'était du vrai dont il avait besoin... dont ils avaient besoin. Son mouvement brusque se répercuta sur sa blessure et une autre pointe se fit ressentir. Quelque part, il ne blâmait pas cette blessure... Bon c'est vrai, à cause d'elle il était "alité", et il n'avait plus aucune mission... Mais, il avait l'impression qu'en ressentant cette douleur, il atténuait sa culpabilité envers la situation de Tsuna... Il considérait qu'il partageait celle que Tsuna devait ressentir... Car il le savait maintenant : la mafia n'était pas un jeu et Tsuna était assurément entre de mauvaises mains et devait être... Il se releva brusquement, sans prendre en compte la nouvelle douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains, obligeant les pensées noires à sortir de sa tête. Tout ce quoi il devait penser était que Tsuna devait les attendre. Où qu'il soit, quoi que ses ravisseurs puissent lui faire, il n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre à part sa bague. Il devait attendre qu'ils viennent le retrouver. Et ils le retrouveront.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu trouver une excuse à sa longue absence pour Nana Sawada... Le gamin lui avait dit que Tsuna était parti en voyage inter-scolaire en Italie et que Tsuna lui même ne savait pas quand il pourrait revenir. La mère avait été un peu triste que son fils ne lui ait rien dit et qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle, mais au fond elle avait été contente qu'il parte vers d'autre horizon et voit autre chose que le Japon. Ils n'avaient pas pu, par contre, cacher son enlèvement ni à Haru et Kyoko. Elle ne les avaient pas cru tout de suite. Elles avaient pleuré quelques jours après, sans avoir eut de nouvelles, en comprenant que cela avait été vrai. Gokudera et Ryohei leur avait demandé de rien montrer à la mère de Tsuna. A chaque fois qu'elles croisaient Nana, leur sourire semblait sincère, mais dès que la femme leur tournait le dos, celui-ci disparaissait, laissant place à une expression inquiète ou de pitié pour Nana qui ne savait rien de toute l'affaire.

Yamamoto se leva et contempla le mur qu'il avait détruit en relâchant sa frustration. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Encore une chose pour laquelle Gokudera n'allait pas être content... Bah il essaierait de le lui dire le plus tard possible. Heureusement que son dojo était situé en extérieur avec juste une porte qui communiquait directement au manoir... Sinon il aurait sûrement détruit la pièce adjacente. Il enleva sa tenue d'entraînement et la troqua pour son habituel survêtement de sport bleu clair au-dessus d'un T-shirt blanc, avec un pantalon noir. Une fois changé, il retourna dans le manoir, son sabre toujours à l'épaule. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Puis il décida d'aller voir Gokudera... peut-être avait-il des nouvelles du Nono ou de Reborn... Il marcha donc dans les couloirs.

Parfois il croisait des femmes de chambres et des majordomes qui passaient rapidement. Leur visage était aussi soucieux, mornes et sans aucune joie sincère que les leurs. Il comprenait. Tout le monde dans le manoir appréciait Tsuna. Et ils étaient tous inquiets pour le Decimo. Il les saluait quand il les croisait dans les couloirs, recevant parfois des réponses ou non.

Dans un couloir, il croisa Mukuro. Il leva la tête et s'arrêta. Mais le gardien du Brouillard était pris dans ses pensées et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Yamamoto. Il le devança et aurait continué si Yamamoto ne l'avait pas appelé :

-Ohé ! Mukuro !

Le brouillard mâle eut un infime tressaillement au niveau de ses épaules. Yamamoto sentit alors une aura menaçante émaner de Mukuro :

-Oya, Oya... Qui ose m'interrompe ?

Il se trouva face à Yamamoto, ses yeux vairons semblant mettre à nu l'âme de l'épéiste.

-Ah c'est toi, petit bretteur... Que veux-tu ? Je suis très occupé...

-Justement, je me demandais comment si tu avais des nouvelles de ton côté ?

Une lueur dangereuse dansa alors dans les yeux du gardien du Brouillard.

-Oya... Mais il semblerait que le second chien de Tsunayoshi ne soit pas au courant que nous avons été écarté des équipes de recherches... Pourquoi en saurais-je plus que les Vongolas ?

-Il y a des rumeurs qui racontent que tu glanerais toi-même tes informations au lieu d'attendre le Nono. Tu utiliserais tes réceptacles dans le monde entier...

Il y eut un petit silence puis un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

-Kufufufu... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser..

Puis Mukuro se détourna et disparut au détour du couloir sans autre forme de procès.

_Ça veut sûrement dire qu'il n'a rien de nouveau lui aussi..._ pensa Yamamoto, en soupirant. Il avait un peu compté sur Mukuro pour obtenir des informations plus vite que le Nono Vongola. Il continua donc son chemin et finit par s'arrêter devant une grande double-porte richement décoré. Derrière se trouvait le bureau de Tsuna. Yamamoto pouvait entendre la voix de deux personnes de l'autre côté de la porte. L'une était Gokudera et l'autre... Chrome ? Yamamoto trouva cela un peu surprenant. Puis ne s'attardant pas sur ce point, il frappa.

-Entrez, retentit la voix de Gokudera.

Yamamoto ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il vit le bureau de Tsuna trôner au centre de la pièce, dos à la baie vitré. Gokudera vit une lueur de souffrance passer dans le regard de l'épéiste. Gokudera ne le blâma pas. Il ne devait pas être mieux.

-Je viens de croiser Mukuro dans le couloir... commença Yamamoto.

Contrairement à ce que pensait l'illusionniste, tout le monde dans le manoir savait qu'il cherchait lui aussi Tsuna. Gokudera releva les yeux avec une petite lueur de l'espoir vers ceux de l'idiot de baseballeur. Mais la lueur disparut bien vite en voyant l'air dépité de Yamamoto. En croisant le regard de Gokudera, Yamamoto se fit la réflexion que celui-ci avait mûri. Il y avait encore quelque mois, le bras droit de Tsuna se serait précipité sur lui en lui criant dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de son boss, ou pour qu'il parle plus vite... En fait, Yamamoto n'aurait dit jamais cela comme ça devant Gokudera, il y a quelque mois. Oui, Gokudera avait mûri et tout le monde, sauf Hibari et Mukuro, en avait été un peu impressionné de le voir agir avec patience et réflexion, même Reborn... Mais d'un côté, cela était logique.

Yamamoto se souvenait de ce jour-là : Tsuna était parti dans une ville voisine pour s'entretenir avec un chef yakuza au sujet de la drogue. Étant toujours un sujet qui fâche, Gokudera l'avait bien sûr accompagné pour le protéger et Ryohei avait trouvé que serait extrême. Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause sur un coin de route, près des frontières de Namimori, ils avaient été attaqué. Gokudera et Ryohei avait relâché quelque peu leur surveillance comme ils étaient proche de la ville et donc loin des possibles ennuis, et Gokudera était en train de se disputer (le connaissant à sens unique) avec le gardien du Soleil. Tsuna avait senti les snipers et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en informer ses gardiens, il avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse. Ils avaient décidé de rentrer plutôt que de faire face aux snipers très bien cachés... Gokudera avait protégé leur retraite dans la voiture leur fuite et le chauffeur avait mis les bouchés doubles pour rejoindre le manoir. D'après ce que Yammaoto avait entendu, le gardien du Soleil, avait aussitôt essayé de soigner la blessure de Tsuna mais comme la balle était toujours dans la jambe, il n'avait pu le soigner avec ses flammes. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de faire un bandage pour réguler l'important flux de sang. Une fois arrivé au manoir, Tsuna avait été examiné par Shamal, qui avait retiré la balle et ainsi donc permis à Ryohei de le guérir. Tout avait bien fini, sauf pour Tsuna pour qui Rebon avait prévu un entraînement de l'enfer après cette histoire. Mais Yamamoto se souvenait que Gokudera se sentait entièrement coupable. Il avait décidé de ne plus causer ce genre de soucis à son Judaime. Depuis, il avait agi comme il agissait maintenant : de façon réfléchi et sans cesser de guetter les différentes réactions de son boss, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci sentait venir les ennuis assez vite.

Bien que parfois son ancien comportement revenait à la surface quand on l'énervait trop... Ce qui était le cas actuellement : Gokudera lui adressa un regard menaçant :

-Alors pour quoi es-tu là ?! Tu es venu pour nous énerver ?

-Hahaha, non... rigola Yamamoto avec un faux rire. Je venais aux nouvelles, c'est tout... Ah et j'ai appris que Lambo avait remis ça ?

Chrome acquiesça timidement pendant que Gokudera fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un "Tch".

-Faudra qu'on lui parle... proposa Yamamoto.

-Hibari l'a déjà fait, rétorqua Gokudera.

-Mais Hibari ne parle pas... il monosyllabise...

Le gardien de la Tempête ne le contredit pas. Puis il y eut un silence. Au bout d'un moment, Yamamoto se tourna vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Je dois aller aider mon père au Takezushi, à partir de la fin d'après-midi... Si jamais quoi que ce soit se passe, vous savez où me joindre.

Gokudera ne lui répondit pas mais Chrome lui adressa un sourire un peu timide :

-Vous serez le premier informé si jamais on apprend quelque chose.

-Chrome... grimaça Yamamoto, on t'a déjà dit de nous tutoyer, non ?

La gardienne rougit et hocha timidement la tête. Yamamoto lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Lambo pleurait. Ce n'était pas nouveau, auraient dit tous les gardiens, mais Lambo n'aurait même pas réagi à ces paroles. Il n'entendait plus rien... Il était dans son monde, différent du monde enfantin auquel il était habitué. Il pleurait son grand frère disparu et qui ne donnait pas de nouvelle, et le méchant préfet qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir à sa recherche.

Il s'en voulait... Il aurait dû voir cet homme qui le visait. S'il avait été plus prudent, comme n'avait pas arrêté de lui recommander Tsuna-ni avant qu'il ne disparaisse, alors son frère n'aurait pas eut à s'inquiéter pour lui ! Le sentiment de culpabilité n'avait fait qu'augmenter à chaque fois qu'un des gardien lui assurait que ce n'était pas sa faute... Mais il le savait...

Il savait aussi que jusqu'ici les autres gardiens avaient essayé de le tenir occupé en le faisant participer à la traque des fuyards. Mais depuis que Yamamoto s'était blessé, ils avaient dû laisser cette traque en suspens, obligeant, Lambo à rester dans le manoir.

Lambo savait aussi que les autres gardiens étaient tout aussi inquiet que lui. Ahodera était de plus en plus plongé dans ses pensées, des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition au coin de ses yeux, puis le gardien de la Tempête les essuyait avant qu'elles ne coulent, revenant dans le monde réel. Yamamoto-ni s'était blessé : jamais il n'aurait aussi déconcentré s'il n'avait pas été inquiet pour Tsuna-ni. Et ses sourires étaient moins sincères. Chrome-nee-san, elle, pleurait souvent dans les bras de la tête d'ananas qui restait le plus souvent impassible... Mais Lambo l'avait vu une fois, le poing enfoncé dans le mur de sa chambre, ses yeux vairons promettant milles souffrance. D'ailleurs, Lambo avait vu que le mur avait gardé la trace du poing du gardien. Le gardien du Soleil était moins... extrême. Lambo ne l'avait plus entendu crier depuis... en tout cas pas aussi fort que d'habitude. Une fois, il était allé le voir dans sa salle de boxe et l'avait vu décharger son désespoir sur le sac. Le sac avait fini par se déchirer déversant le sable sur le sol. Le boxeur avait mis quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte et avait fini par décrocher le sac pour le jeter. Quant au préfet... Lambo ne voyait pas grand chose de différent. A part qu'il semblait plus en colère à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

-Lambo... ?

Le jeune gardien releva la tête de ses genoux et vit alors I-Pin et Futa le regarder, inquiet. Ils restèrent comme ça sans dire un mot. I-Pin finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Cela suffisait à Lambo. Il continua à pleurer doucement sur épaule de son amie à couette. Il sentit alors que Futa rejoignit le câlin. Lambo eut un sourire triste. Ils remplaçaient quelque peu l'absence de son grand frère.

* * *

La colère d'Hibari n'avait pas d'égal. Juste pour résumer : l'omnivore avait disparu, tous les herbivores par conséquent sentait la peur et l'inquiétude, des intrus avaient circulé impunément sur son territoire et même continuaient, provoquant encore plus sa rage, et pour finir la petite vache herbivore avait encore essayé de partir, ignorant le règlement ! Cela suffi...

_Je veux chercher Tsuna-ni !_

La phrase qu'avait dit le gamin vache résonnait encore dans son esprit. Son poing se serra. Sawada Tsunayoshi... le nom tabou. Cela faisait un mois que personne n'osait plus prononcer ce nom, sous peine de voir tous les visages de la maisonnée se morfondre dans la tristesse et l'attente. Il fronça les sourcils. Pour sa part, il ne voulait qu'une chose... bon peut-être deux. D'abord, mordre à mort ceux qui l'avaient enlevé. Ensuite, mordre à mort Sawada Tsunayoshi, pour avoir disparu sous ses yeux et pour avoir loupé les cours du collège et pour avoir rendu le manoir comme ça par son absence... Il ferma les yeux. Il savait que l'omnivore serait revenu depuis le temps. Il n'était pas faible, armes ou pas. Aussi s'il n'était pas revenu c'était qu'il était retenu. Et il y avait plusieurs moyen de retenir un omnivore tel que Sawada Tsunayoshi : le premier était de faire parti de ses amis et proches, l'autre... de l'avoir blessé à mort. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée. Si ses ravisseurs avaient touché ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à sa propriété, il allait les mordre à mort... Mais ils avaient déjà enlevé Sawada Tsunayoshi... Sa règle n'était déjà pas respectée. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres : il allait les mordre à mort, c'était maintenant officiel.

Alors qu'il sortait de ses pensées, il remarqua qu'il était sorti du manoir. Il grogna contre un omnivore dont le sort commençait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid et allait se détourner pour retourner à l'intérieur quand un groupe apparut de nul part à quelque dizaine de mètres devant lui.

* * *

Mukuro était frustré. Et le mot était faible. Ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. Le gamin de la Pluie le lui avait rappelé en s'acquittant de résultats. Et il ne faisait pas confiance à la mafia pour trouver des pistes, même si l'Arcobaleno était parti rejoindre les équipes de recherches. Tsunayoshi devait sûrement être quelque part ! Et il lui fallait le trouver... Il était sa proie après tout...

Non... il ne l'était plus... Il ne l'était plus depuis que celui-ci l'avait sorti de Vendicare, il y a deux ans de cela. Au début, Mukuro avait rit de sa naïveté : il faisait sortir un homme qui avait faillit le tuer, et qui menaçait sa famille et ses amis ! C'était juste délirant. Et l'illusionniste lui avait demandé son prix. Car après tout le jeune Vongola devait sûrement avoir une idée derrière la tête pour qu'il le sorte de Vendicare. Tsunayoshi l'avait d'abord regardé bizarrement, ne comprenant pas ce que l'ancien prisonnier lui voulait. Mukuro avait alors répété en s'explicitant mieux. Le jeune bosse lui avait dit qu'il n'attendait rien de lui. Il pouvait partir où bon lui voulait, s'éloigner des Vongolas ou rester avec eux. Rester un gardien ou n'être qu'un spectateur. Cela avait surpris Mukuro, mais également titillé sa curiosité. Il avait accepté de rester un gardien. Le jeune boss l'avait alors prévenu, il devait accepter toutes les missions qu'il lui donnerait. Mukuro avait trouvé cela juste, bien qu'il ait été surpris que celui-ci ne demande pas son obéissance complète ou sa fidélité en retour. Cela ne signifiait une seule chose : Tsunayoshi lui laissait sa liberté de mouvement. Il le respectait alors pour ça. Il n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à Tsunayoshi. Aucun des gardiens n'avait l'autorité pour lui faire dicter sa conduite et ses actions. Tsunayoshi n'en avait pas eu à se plaindre à part pour la querelle qui avait éclaté entre Mukuro et Hibari quand ce dernier avait appris que sa némésis illusionniste habitait dorénavant dans le manoir.

Mukuro avait à peine été interrompu dans ses pensées par Yamamoto, que quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une illusion en faire de même. Sa patience avait des limites. Mais sa curiosité fut piqué quand il comprit qu'elle venait de l'Arcobaleno des Varia. L'illusion s'ouvrit dans son esprit, ne comprenant que des mots :

_Nous l'avons trouvé_. Une suite de chiffre accompagnait ce message : des coordonnées.

Les yeux de Mukuro s'écarquillèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Deux secondes plus tard et il avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Eh voilà !_

…

…_._

_Quoi vous m'en voulez ? Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas Reborn ! Bon seulement dans le passé et parmi es souvenirs de Gokudera ^^ C'est déjà bien, non ?  
_

_Quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ça, va falloir attendre un peu..._

_Quoi ? Vous voulez me tuer ?... Là, ça va être problématique...Un peu beaucoup même... Bon d'accord, voici la suite, juste attendez ici une seconde... (se barre en courant !)_

_Une review pour me remettre de cette fuite ? Quoi je la mérite pas ? Pas review, pas de nouveau chapitre... Oui je sais que c'est du chantage ! _

…

…

_Allez au prochain chapitre! _

_Ciaossu !_

_PS : La suite des aventures d'Hibari au prochain chapitre ^^_


	8. Chapter 8 : Le retour en fanfare !

_Coucou les gens : Voici le chapitre 8 !_

_On revient sur la ligne laissée à la fin du chapitre 6... c'est à dire à l'arrivée de Mukuro avec la Varia ^^ Mais d'abord quelques petites explications : Non je ne fais aucun pairing, couple... Je ne suis pas douée avec la romance... Quand je disais que Tsuna était la propriété d'Hibari, je pensais au fait que Tsuna était un habitant de la ville de Namimori, ville que garde très précieusement notre cher préfet. De plus Tsuna est le boss d'Hibari que ça lui plaise ou non. Mais je pense peut-être faire une discussion entre Alaude et Hibari pour éclairer sa situation par rapport à Tsuna. Alors désolée tout le monde mais pas de pairings ^^ C'est peut-être de ma faute après tout, j'ai utilisé le mauvais mot pour Tsuna ^^'_

_Tout d'abord : Je ne possède pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn, mais je dresse un culte à Akira Amano, faites de même bande d'ingrats ! Mouhahaha ! (Humhum... Faites pas attention ^^ )_

_Merci à **Yuki-Jiji, Choran13, viviane1993, M.H.N.S, Ayone, Miki, DragonneYukkin, AliceGarden, mary, Parax, Karo, ArrowDream** pour avoir laissé une review au dernier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est que mon chapitre a disparu pendant un temps, mais j'ai eu plus de commentaire et ça m'a fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir ! (Sors de là Ryohei !)_

_Réponses aux reviews des visiteurs :_

_**viviane1993** : Ah mais non mes fins de chapitres perdent tout leur sens si tu es habituée aussi vite xD ! Oublies l'habitude ! Maintenant ! Ravie que tu me suives aussi fidèlement !_

_**M.H.N.S** : Merci d'avoir reviewé pour la première fois ma fic j'en suis contente et ravie de savoir que tu suis depuis le début ma fic ^^. Moi aussi j'adore les fics de Reborn avec la première génération. Mais je trouvais qu'il y en avait peu en français ou c'était elle qui venait dans le futur ^^ alors voilà! Non désolée, je m'en rends compte que mon mot "propriété" pour désigner Tsuna selon Hibari était peut-être mal choisi, mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autre... Donc désolée mais pas de pairing... Je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer les sentiments, je ne suis jamais contente de moi quand j'essaie, je crois que j'en fais de trop... Eh oui tu as raison ce ne serait pas facile en plus de mettre de la romance dans ce genre de fic. Mais... pour l'instant je ne dis rien... Je ferais peut-être un couple à la fin de ma fic. Je viens d'y penser après ta review ^^ Mais pas pour l'instant._

_**Ayone** : Bon le prend pas mal je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en deux fois ^^ Peut-être que c'est pour ça que mon chapitre a disparu : parce que tu l'as laissé en attente... Avis ! Lisez tout de suite mes chapitres sinon vous allez les louper xD ! Pour infos, Reborn ne m'a pas frappé (Pas encore...) Mais je sens qu'il va frapper sur quelque chose en rentrant ou plutôt sur quelqu'un... Suivez mes pensées. Tsuna ? On le revoit tout de suite, soit juste un peu patiente ^^ Oui ! J'ai adoré cette phrase aussi ! J'étais à moitié en train de dormir, bloquée à ce moment-là en cherchant comme appeler les "discussions" d'Hibari ^^ Profites bien du chapitre et merci !_

_**Miki** : Merci pour la review ! Mais c'est parce qu'on aime Tsuna que nous le torturons. Pour ma part je suis tellement contente quand le personnage (je parle pour tous les persos que j'adore) qui se fait torturer, arrive à remonter la pente malgré ce qu'il a subi, c'est tout ^^ Bon d'accord c'est pas mal ! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !_

_**mary** :... Je ne sais pas quoi penser... pourquoi le "Wahou !" alors que mon chapitre a disparu.. XD La plupart des réactions serait "Noooonnn !", un truc dans le genre... Mais bon c'est original ^^ Alors comme ça ma fic te rend insomniaque... voilà une nouvelle cause à donner aux médecins ^^ Ravie que l'absence de Reborn ne s'est pas fait sentir. J'appréhendais un peu ça ^^ Merci pour le compliment sur mon imagination, j'en ai en effet à revendre ^^ Tu n'imagines tout ce qui me traverse la tête quand je me retrouve devant une page blanche... Profite de ce chapitre et merci de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Ravie d'avoir répondu à tes attentes... ou à ta colère ? J'ai pas compris cette partie ^^' Voilà, voilà. La suite est prête. Régale-toi !_

_Sur ce... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 8 : Le retour en fanfare !

_-Mukuro... souffla Tsuna._

Le sourire avec lequel Mukuro était apparut se fana quelque peu en voyant le jeune boss. Celui-ci était adossé à l'arbre derrière lui. Il portait une cape sombre trop grande mais l'ouverture ne cachait pas assez les bandages sur le torse musclé du jeune homme. Un bleu à moitié résorbé se dessinait sur la joue, preuve qu'on avait dû lui donner un coup assez fort mais celui-ci n'était pas récent. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Mukuro, était la lueur de souffrance et vraiment au plus profond, de peur non pas l'encontre de son gardien mais quelque chose de plus général, danser dans le regard du Decimo Vongola. Cette lueur pourrait être passée inaperçue pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas Sawada Tsunayoshi... Mais pas pour son gardien. C'était tout au moins pour Mukuro une autre preuve qu'il était dans la liste des proches du Decimo Vongola... Il s'approcha de Tsuna tout en ignorant la première génération et décida, son sourire revenant sur ses lèvres, d'embêter le jeune boss.

Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa son menton de sa main pour forcer le regard du boss à croiser le sien. Tsuna lui envoya un regard interrogateur tandis que la première génération se tendit au geste de l'inconnu. Giotto avait du mal à ne pas intervenir qui qu'il soit. Mais le fait que son petit-fils soit quelque peu détendu en sa présence prouvant que ce n'était pas un ennemi... Puis il se souvint que Tsuna leur avait dit que quelques uns de ses gardiens ressemblaient aux siens... alors cela voudrait-il dire que... ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit :

_-_Il semblerait qu'on t'ait malmené... dit-il en japonais.

_-_Sans blague... rétorqua Tsuna d'une voix sarcastique dans la même langue, puis il lui lança un regard courroucé. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Kufufufu... rit doucement Mukuro, avant de se pencher pour parler à l'oreille de Tsuna. Cette lueur-là est bien mieux dans ton regard, Tsunayoshi.

Puis il se redressa, un regard moqueur, pointé sur le jeune boss. Tsuna s'était raidi instinctivement aux paroles de Mukuro mais il n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait son gardien. Aussi, lui envoya-t-il un autre regard interrogateur. En remarquant que la lueur moqueuse se faisait plus présente, Tsuna laissa tomber, soupirant bruyamment.

-VOOIIII ! Mais à quoi tu joues, enfoiré ? s'insurgea Squalo à l'intention de Mukuro dans la même langue.

Giotto, grâce aux leçons que leur avait fait Asari sur la langue japonaise, n'eut aucun mal à mettre un sens sur les phrases des trois jeunes. Il tourna son regard sur les autres gardiens. Certains comme G et Knuckle semblait avoir du mal tandis que d'autre comme Lampo, avait abandonné dés les premières intonations. Alaude ne laisserait rien paraître sur leur visage même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi ils parlaient, aussi laissa -t-il le cas de son gardien de côté. Deamon ne laissa rien paraître quant au japonais mais son regarda suivait chaque geste que le nouveau venu faisait. Asari, lui semblait, être heureux d'entendre sa langue natale.

-Alors, Tsunayoshi, dis-moi donc, dit Mukuro en repassant à l'italien au grand soulagement de Lampo... Qui a osé poser la main sur toi ?

Tsuna secoua la tête :

-Je n'en sais rien... Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les identifier...

Alors que Tsuna parlait, Giotto sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Alaude qui lui lançait un regard insistant. Le premier boss eut du mal à comprendre ce que son gardien lui voulait avant de se rappeler.

-Ah !.. Oui...

Il chercha le petit bouton de manchette que son gardien lui avait remis la veille dans sa poche. Avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans la poche du manteau que Tsuna portait. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que les regards de Tsuna, de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et du sosie de Deamon -que Tsuna avait appelé Mukuro- étaient concentré sur lui.

-Alaude m'a donné un bouton avec un blason familial après que nous soyons sorti de là-bas, expliqua-t-il, son regard plus concentré sur Tsuna que les autres. Il se trouve dans la poche de mon manteau.

Le regard de Tsuna s'alluma et chercha alors sous la demande silencieuse la dite poche. Il finit par la trouver et en sortit un petit bouton doré. Squalo et Mukuro se penchèrent alors sur le petit objet essayant d'identifier la famille. Mukuro scruta un moment le blason inscrit avant de se redresser.

-Malheureusement, je ne connais pas tout les blasons de chaque famille, simplement ceux des plus puissantes. Celui-là n'en fait pas partie...

-Voooii ! Je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu ce blason quelqu...

-Vanazione, lâcha alors sans hésitation Tsuna.

Les deux hommes regardèrent pendant un moment le jeune boss, à moitié impressionnés qu'il connaisse une si petite famille. Giotto sursauta. Il se rendit enfin compte du changement de ton de Tsuna. Il avait devant lui la face de boss de son petit-fils. Il paraissait plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Et malgré qu'il profita du tronc pour pouvoir tenir droit, le Decimo ne se laissait pas démonter les deux hommes plus vieux et qui paraissaient plus puissants que lui. Tsuna surprit le regard du gardien de la Pluie de la Varia et celui de son propre gardien.

-Reborn m'a un peu forcé à connaître tous les blasons... expliqua Tsuna, avec une grimace

Puis Mukuro eut un petit rire.

-Évidement... c'est logique. Les Vanzione est une petite famille qui s'est montrée très discrète depuis quelque mois... Il serait logique de penser que c'est bien elle qui a conçu la balle de Téléportation.

-Alors, ça veut dire que ce sont eux les prochaine cibles ? voulut s'assurer Squalo.

-Pas seulement eux...Leur chef là-bas avait parlé d'une alliance, si je me souviens bien, déclara Tsuna.

-Kufufufu, l'alouette fera très certainement une enquête...

-Voi... très bien dans ce cas, on va y aller !

Quand il se retourna, il remarqua alors que le clairière était vide de toute présence d'éventuel Varia.

-Kufufufu... se moqua alors Mukuro, Il semblerait bien que notre requin ait été laissé sur le banc de touche. A part peut-être pour celui-là...

Il poussa du pied le corps toujours inconscient de Lussuria.

-VOOOIIII ! Bande de déchets ! cria Squalo.

Il prit alors Lussuria par le col et le traîna au sol jusqu'à disparaître de leur vision. Tsuna soupira et tourna son visage vers son gardien

-Mukuro... Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça... non, c'est bon je ne veux rien savoir... déclara-t-il précipitamment en voyant le sourire de Mukuro s'élargir à la première partie de sa prise de parole avant de devenir moqueuse à la deuxième partie.

Celui-ci tourna alors son regard vers la première génération, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

-Il semblerait que tu nous doive quelques explications, Tsunayoshi... Que fais la première génération des Vongolas, dans notre temps ? A moins que ce ne soit encore leur volonté dans les anneaux ?

-Non. C'est la véritable première génération... Je n'ai malheureusement que la moitié des réponses... Mais je préfère en parler devant tout le monde.

-J'ai bien l'impression que tu n'en parleras pas... fit remarquer en voyant que les jambes de son boss trembler imperceptiblement. Tu as besoin de repos, Tsunayoshi. Mais j'en oublies mes manières...

Il se tourna vers Giotto et ses gardiens.

-Si vous venez du passé, vous ne devez certainement pas me reconnaître. Je me nomme Rokudo Mukuro, et je suis le gardien du Brouillard de Tsunayoshi. Je suppose qu'il vous a dit qui il était...

Giotto hocha la tête tandis que quelques uns de ses gardiens eurent une grimace. Le gardien du Brouillard de Tsuna ressemblait tellement au propre gardien de Giotto. Le même goût pour les entrées disons... mystiques, le même sourire moqueur et provoquant, le même ton supérieur et le même type de coiffure ! G, qui s'était vaguement demandé s'il existait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir l'idée d'une coiffure aussi ridicule que celle de Deamon, avait la réponse sous ses yeux.

-Et je suppose que vous nous connaissez... soupçonna Giotto.

-Kufufu, Malheureusement, non... Je ne connais que Deamon Spade -celui-ci tiqua à la mention de son nom- le gardien de la Brume, pour l'avoir vu une dizaine de minutes... Quand Tsunayoshi et les autres ont rencontré le reste de la première génération, j'étais à Vendicare.

-La prison de la mafia ? s'étonna Giotto.

-C'est une longue histoire... intervint alors Tsuna. Mukuro, peux-tu en parler plus tard ?

-Tu as raison... il y a bien au moins une dizaine de personnes qui attendent ton retour au Japon. On ne va pas les faire languir plus longtemps...

Il se tourna vers la première génération.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il s'occuper de Tsunayoshi ? Il ne tient plus sur ses jambes...

Tsuna ne rata pas le ton moqueur de son gardien et se retint de jeter un regard noir à son gardien. Il soupira... Cela faisait seulement une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait retrouvé un de ses gardiens et il en avait déjà marre... Un sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

-Très bien, déclara Giotto en se rapprochant de Tsuna.

Il passa le bras de Tsuna sur ses épaules tandis qu'il supportait le dos de son petit-fils de son propre bras. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher les blessures, mais pourtant Tsuna eut une petite grimace de douleur.

-Excuse-moi ! Est-ce que.. ça va ?

Giotto surprit la stupidité de sa question au moment même où il la posa. Mais Tsuna eut un sourire rassurant :

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer ça...

-Tu ne nous impose rien du tout, répondit Giotto en secouant la tête.

-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda alors Deamon, son regard rivé sur le gardien du Brouillard de la dixième génération.

Mukuro eut un sourire énigmatique. Il tendit sa main devant lui et la referma sur un trident apparut de nul part. Le gardien ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Aussitôt le brouillard se forma à nouveau autour d'eux.

-Encore ? gronda G.

A peine avait-il ces mots que le dénommé Mukuro planta alors les lames de son trident dans le sol. Celui-ci sembla se dérober sous leurs pieds. Paniqué, Lampo s'accrocha désespérément aux vêtement de Knuckle, qui n'était pas plus rassuré. G jura en italien. Asari regardait autour de lui la forêt devenir flou. Alaude aurait pu sembler assuré si ses mains ne s'étaient pas resserrées, enfonçant ses doigts dans son manteau gris et regardait Mukuro avec une envie de meurtre évidente. Mukuro eut un petit sourire en sentant l'aura du gardien du Nuage de la première génération. Il avait l'air de détester les illusions tout comme l'alouette. Seul Deamon semblait à même de pouvoir se tenir droit, regardant avec méfiance Mukuro. Giotto serra instinctivement le bras qu'il tenait. Avant qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, le paysage s'était remis en place... Enfin presque : ils ne se trouvaient plus dans la clairière à moitié dévastée.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une cour parsemée de dalles en pierre. Des massifs de fleurs et d'arbustes étaient plantés tout autour, finissant avec les murs de préserver l'endroit de la vue d'éventuelles personnes. Ils se tenaient face à deux colonnes en bois formant une entrée. Un peu plus loin un manoir aussi important que le leur en Italie, se dressait.

-Giotto-san... appela Tsuna sortant le premier boss de sa rêverie.

-Désolé ! s'exclama Giotto en relâchant sa prise sur l'épaule du jeune.

La grimace de douleur de Tsuna s'évanouit peu à peu. Giotto remarqua que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, tremblant violemment.

_Il en a trop fait..._ pensa alors Giotto. _Il sort à peine d'un mois de torture, si ce que ce Squalo a dit est vrai... Il est épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Pourtant il n'a cessé de sourire depuis qu'il est réveillé..._ _ou tout du moins le plus possible._ Giotto avait compris que son descendant avait en lui assez de volonté pour faire face à de nombreuses difficultés mais également pour face à sa propre douleur. Il en fut plus qu'impressionné.

Le bruit du métal résonnant contre de la pierre attira le regard des regards sur la gardien de la Brume de Tsuna. Celui-ci semblait exténué et restait debout grâce à son appui sur son trident.

-Mukuro... s'inquiéta Tsuna mais il fut interrompu par la main de Mukuro qui lui intimant le silence d'un geste.

-Je vais bien... Téléporter huit personnes en plus de moi m'a simplement... étourdi quelque peu... déclara-t-il avec une fierté mal placée. Kufufufu, je n'ai pas besoin de compassion ou de ta pitié, Tsunayoshi. Mais je pense que tu devrais t'inquiéter de ton sort. On a un comité d'accueil...

Alaude sentit alors une aura meurtrière ainsi qu'une soif de sang pas très loin d'où ils se tenaient. Il sortit alors ses menottes. Giotto le vit et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand un jeune homme d'à peine d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs avançait dans leur direction. Des yeux de glace semblaient vouloir leur mort comme l'indiquait son aura meurtrière. Giotto eut un sursaut : ce jeune homme était le sosie d'Alaude !

-Qui que vous soyez... déclara le jeune homme... Je vais vous mordre à mort pour intrusion dans une propriété privée.

Giotto était abasourdit : il disait les mêmes choses que son propre gardien du Nuage !

-Oya, oya, Alouette... Ce ne sont pas des intrus, mais plutôt des invités, fit remarquer Mukuro.

-Tu n'as aucune autorité pour amener des invités, tête d'ananas, je te mordrais à mort après.

Une veine apparut sur le front de la dite tête d'ananas et malgré la fatigue, il se mit en garde. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux se désintéressa alors du groupe et se tint face à Mukuro.

Giotto regarda les deux hommes se regarder à couteaux tirés. Même leur comportement envers l'un et l'autre ressemblait aux comportement qu'avait Alaude et Deamon... Le sosie de Deamon abaissa alors son trident :

-Kufufu... je me serais bien amusé avec toi Alouette mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas remarqué notre petit invité surprise... Sinon tu aurais compris que nous ayons mieux à faire.

Les sourcils du sosie d'Alaude se froncèrent et son regard se porta sur le groupe une nouvelle fois. Il remarqua alors les ressemblances qu'ils avaient avec une certaine troupe d'herbivores. Il en reconnut certains : les gardiens de la première génération pouvaient le voir grâce aux yeux qui s'étrécissaient à chaque fois qu'ils posaient ses yeux sur un membre de la première génération. Puis ses yeux finirent par échouer sur Tsuna. Alors son regard s'écarquilla. Tsuna eut un sourire gêné :

-Bonjour... Hibari...

La surprise d'Hibari ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, sans crier gare, il se précipita sur Tsuna, le prit par le col et, le dégageant de la prise du Primo, il l'épingla brutalement au mur. Tsuna ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il savait pertinemment que jamais son gardien du Nuage ne l'aurait accueilli avec joie et des embrassades. Mais entre prévoir et pouvoir faire quelque chose contre, il y avait un monde... Surtout quand cela concernait son gardien du Nuage.

Sans voir les expressions horrifiées de la première génération, Hibari feula sa phrase favorite :

-Je vais te mordre à mort...

Puis son regarda fut attiré par les bandages qu'il pouvait voir sous le manteau. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage du Decimo qui n'avait rien dit, mais dont les lèvres s'étaient inconsciemment tordues en une grimace de douleur. Hibari relâcha un peu la pression.

-Qui ?

Tsuna lui envoya un regard réprobateur. Il en avait marre que tout le monde changeait d'expression à la simple vue de ses blessures. Même s'il était quelque peu soulagé que son gardien du Nuage ait repoussé sa colère pour plus tard. Il ouvrit la bouche quand Mukuro adossé à l'autre mur répondit à sa place.

-La famille Vanazione... Je crains qu'il ne faille mener une expédition punitive...

Hibari lui lança un regard menaçant. Comment cet herbivore se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres ? Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait raison : ils avaient mieux à faire.. Tout du moins pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas non plus se faire gêner par les aboiements d'un certain chien alors il devait tout d'abord... Hibari reporta son regard inquisiteur sur le Decimo Vongola.

-Qu.. Quoi ? s'étrangla celui-ci alors que son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que quelque chose de pénible allait se passer.

Mais, comme il le pensait il y a quelques minutes, il y avait un monde entre le savoir -ou le pressentir dans ce cas- et pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il sentit les bras d'Hibari le soulever et les côtes de Tsuna choir sur quelque chose de dur. La douleur le fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait face à la première qui le regardait d'un air abasourdit, mais il n'était pas debout... Tsuna sentit son visage devenir rouge en comprenant comment Hibari le portait : celui-ci l'avait hissé à son épaule, comme s'il portait un sac et le retenait de tomber à la renverse qu'en agrippant les jambes du Decimo. Le gardien du Nuage, indifférent à ce que son boss pouvait ressentir commença à marcher vers le manoir.

-Non mais ça va pas ! s'écria Tsuna, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Repose-moi, Hibari !

-Tu n'es pas capable de marcher, déclara calmement celui-ci.

-Peu importe ! Tu ne peux pas me porter comme ça ! Non oublies... tu n'es pas obligé de me porter tout court !

-C'est soit ça, soit je te traînes... menaça le gardien.

-Ça ne me va pas non plus ! Repose-moi, Hibari ! continua à crier Tsuna, oubliant toute peur de son gardien.

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Hibari... et Tsuna criait... Aussi l'ancien préfet du collège de Namimori s'arrêta et darda un œil gris menaçant sur le visage de Tsuna derrière son épaule.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi... Faut-il vraiment que je t'assomme pour que tu te taises ?

Tsuna déglutit. Alors que son gardien du Nuage quittait la cour, sa charge, maintenant silencieuse, adressa un discret appel au secours à la première génération, qui regardait la scène, sans savoir comment réagir. Un rire discret attira leur attention. Le gardien du Brouillard de Tsuna les regardait.

-Vous devriez peut-être les suivre... Le manoir est peut-être moins grand que le principal en Italie, mais des inconnus peuvent s'y perdre...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Giotto sans se sentir à l'aise avec ce sosie de Deamon. Nous ne sommes pas en Italie ?

-Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Nous sommes au Japon. Et devant vous se trouve le manoir dans lequel les gardiens de Tsunayoshi et moi-même résidons jusqu'à qu'il devienne le boss des Vongola... Vous feriez mieux de les suivre maintenant, sinon ils vont vous semer.

-Et vous ? s'étonna Knuckle.

-Kufufufu, je n'ai pas besoin que l'alouette me serve de guide. Je rejoindrais Tsunayoshi... plus tard.

-Fatigué ? commenta ironiquement Deamon, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oya, oya... j'aimerais beaucoup te voir téléporter neuf personnes sur près de 10 000 kilomètres...

-Insinues-tu que je ne le pourrais pas ?

-A toi de voir... déclara Mukuro avec un sourire provocateur.

-Deamon... prévint Giotto en coulant un regard réprobateur sur son gardien. Je vous remercie pour votre aide... Mukuro-kun, c'est ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Primo Vongola, déclara le jeune en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans le regard azuré de Giotto, tu auras, plus tard, le temps de me remercier.

Puis, celui-ci disparut en un clin d'œil.

-Tiens, pas de fumée, cette fois ? railla Deamon le gardien de la Brume.

-Deamon... Ne recommence pas... gronda Giotto.

-C'est lui qui m'a provoqué, Primo.

Giotto soupira à la réponse enfantine que venait de lâcher son gardien. G intervint :

-Pour une fois que quelqu'un te provoque... Je trouve ça hilarant que tu subisses ton propre caractère...

-On ferait mieux d'écouter ce Mukuro... rappela Asari en désignant du doigt les silhouettes du dénommé Hibari et de Tsuna, qui s'approchaient de la porte du manoir.

Giotto acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à courir pour rattraper les deux jeunes.

-Dîtes vous croyez que c'est un gardien de Tsuna, ce Hibari ? lâcha alors Lampo.

-J'en sais rien, répondit alors G. Il m'a l'air assez violent... Vous avez vu comment il l'a cloué au mur malgré les blessures du gamin ?

-Mais est-ce vraiment surprenant ? demanda Asari. Tsuna avait l'air de dire que ses gardiens nous ressemblaient beaucoup et si on prend en compte le gardien de la Brume, cela confirme cette théorie...

-Aussi, poursuit alors Knuckle, si on la suit, il ressemblerait à...

-Herbivores, un mot de plus et je vous mords à mort, est-ce bien clair ? intervint Alaude alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient juste derrière Hibari et Tsuna.

Hibari les considéra avec un regard de glace à leur arrivée. Pendant un temps qui leur parut extrêmement long, celui-ci finit par se détourner et à ouvrir la porte du manoir.

-Si vous vous trouvez dans mes pattes, je vous mords à mort.

Giotto grimaça. En l'espace de quelques minutes ils se faisaient menacer de se faire mordre à mort par deux fois et par deux personnes différentes ! Tsuna soupira devant la réplique favorite de son gardien et leur adressa de son perchoir un petit sourire désolé. De toute évidence, il avait au moins entendu la fin de conversation. Hibari monta les marches, secouant sa charge. Tsuna grimaça devant le choc.

-Hibari... Tu pourrais au moins être moins brutal...

-Hn, reçut comme simple réponse.

Tsuna retint un soupir. La plupart du temps, il était capable de comprendre les grognements d'Hibari selon la situation dans laquelle lui et ses gardiens étaient. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, ou parce que la situation lui échappait, le jeune boss ne savait même pas si ce grognement là était affirmatif ou de mécontentement. Peut-être que les deux explications étaient bonnes, tout compte fait.

Ils avancèrent dans le hall. Hibari se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers. Quand il fut arrivé en haut des marches, il tourna dans un des couloirs, Giotto et ses gardiens à sa suite. Mukuro ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'ils pourraient s'y perdre. Même si ce manoir ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avaient laissé dans leur époque, le porteur de Tsuna n'hésitait pas sur la route à suivre, semant pendant quelques secondes les gardiens de la première génération. Il fallait dire également que l'allure rapide qu'il avait pris, ne les aidait en rien.

Quelques fois, ils voyaient des femmes de chambre. Mais quand Hibari passait devant elles, portant son chargement, elles lâchaient tout ce qu'elles faisaient, et suivaient du regard le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, indifférent à toute cette attention alors que Tsuna devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque personne qu'ils croisaient. Certaines femmes de chambre mettaient la main devant la bouche, ébahie par ce qu'elles voyaient. Asari put voir parfois des larmes commencer à perler dans les coins de leurs yeux. Puis, ils virent devant eux un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, dont les cheveux gris étaient la seule preuve de son âge avec les quelques rides sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs pétillèrent en voyant le jeune homme, plus précisément en regardant la paire de jambes qu'Hibari retenait. Celui-ci ralentit alors son allure, mais continuait d'avancer. L'homme porta une main à son cœur en s'adossant au mur. Visiblement, il était aussi déconcerté que les autres.

-Hibari-sama... Est-ce... Decimo...-sama... ?

-Hn, confirma Hibari, en passant à côté de lui sans laisser le temps à Tsuna de regarder qui l'appelait. Tomaso Batora, faites venir Sasagawa Ryohei de toute urgence.

Le vieil homme respira un grand coup, avant de laisser un sourire venir sur son visage. Il ne vit pas passer la première génération à côté de lui, trop affairé à sortir un appareil de son uniforme tout en soupirant :

-Que Dieu soit loué...

-Il semblerait qu'il se soit inquiété... déclara Asari, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Évidemment ! grogna G. Leur boss a disparu depuis un mois ! C'est complètement normal, idiot de flûtiste !

-Haha, c'est vrai... Tiens ?

Devant eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés court venait à leur rencontre, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Son visage était baissé et ses yeux tournés vers le sol. Hibari grogna à la vue du jeune homme. Il le percuta quelque peu du côté où il ne portait pas Tsuna, le sortant de sa rêverie. Giotto put presque jurer que le dénommé Hibari l'avait fait intentionnellement. Celui-ci n'attendit pas que l'autre réagisse et dépassa le jeune.

-Ah !... Désolé Hibari ! s'exclama le rêveur avec un faux sourire. Tu as l'air press...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors de parler en voyant le visage de celui-ci qu'Hibari portait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Tsuna... déclara le bousculé.

-Takeshi ! s'exclama Tsuna en reconnaissant son gardien de la Pluie avant de taper du poing le dos d'Hibari. Lâche moi, Hibari ! Tu pourrais au moins me poser à terre devant mes gardiens !

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'assomme, Sawada Tunayoshi... répliqua la voix calme et menaçante du jeune homme tout en continuant son chemin.

Tsuna soupira. Il remarqua alors que la première génération s'était arrêtée à côté de son gardien de la pluie. Avant qu'ils ne tournent au détour du couloir et n'échappent encore une fois à leur regard, Tsuna cria :

-Excuse-moi, Takeshi, mais Hibari ne veut pas s'arrêter ! Tu veux bien t'occuper de Giotto-san et de ses gardiens ?

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de son ébahissement aux mots de Tsuna. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire faisant grogner G : il avait déjà vu cette tête d'ahuri joyeux quelque part...

-T'inquiète pas, Tsuna ! Je m'en charge ! assura le jeune homme en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Quand Hibari et sa potentielle victime eurent disparu, le dénommé Takeshi baissa son bras, hésitant. Il se tourna vers le visage de la première personne près de lui, qui se trouvait être Knuckle :

-C'était bien Tsuna ?

Knuckle, étonné qu'il s'adresse à lui, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vit dans les yeux du jeune comme une lueur d'espoir qui semblait avoir plus de poids dans son regard au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Le prêtre eut un sourire attendri et hocha vivement la tête. Le jeune homme passa alors une main sur son visage. Un rire plein de soulagement résonna alors. Un sourire éclaira le visage du gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération tandis qu'une larme coulait enfin sur sa joue sans que la gardien ne veuille la sécher.

-Tsuna... Tsuna est de retour...Tsuna est revenu !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voili voilou ! Alors ? _

_Oui, oui, une fin sur une petite note de soulagement, je pense que ça fait du bien pour tout le monde... Enfin sauf pour les lecteurs, oui je vous vois trépigner devant vos ordis ! ^^_

_J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui... J'ai pris un peu de mon temps pour traduire le chapitre 2 de la fic "When Primo Encounters Neo Primo". Mais personne ne va se plaindre il est sorti donc voilà ! _

_Reviews ?_


	9. Chapter 9 : Des rires, des larmes et

_Coucou les gens ! Voici le neuvième chapitre !_

_J'étais en train de finir de l'écrire quand je commençais à préparer la page pour le prochain chapitre... le 10... J'ai buggé... Que voulez-vous ? Le nombre de chapitre pour ma fic a atteint un nombre à deux chiffres. Je n'y ai pas cru... Je me rend compte que si je suis arrivée aussi loin c'est grâce à vous... Alors merci pour votre soutien à chaque fin de chapitre ! Je vous adore. Oui, bon ce genre de trucs j'aurais pu le faire au début de mon chapitre 10, mais bon ^^ c'est pour moi la même chose xD_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Merci à **Inukag9, Parax, Olympe2, Choran13, Yuki-Jiji, viviane1993, mary, AliceGarden, JuriiGothic, Karo, Addaline, DragonneYukkin, Ayone, BlackCerise, 16Amour16, ArrowDream** et **Miki** pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre !_

_Réponses aux reviews des visiteurs :_

_**Yuki-Jiji** : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai de nouveau plus ^^ J'ai vu que tu avais posté ton commentaire sans t'être connecté... sans doute n'as tu pas eu le temps ou tu es partie. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais trouvé le temps de lire mon chapitre malgré ça ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité et profites de ce chapitre ^^_

_**viviane1993** : Que veux-tu dire par normal ? Mes chapitres sont tous normaux ! Juste un peu attendus pour beaucoup XD Je suis certaine qu'au fond de vous vous adorez que mes chapitres se finissent comme ça. Et t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est comme les autres ^^_

_**mary** : Oui, trépigner pour connaître la suite c'est mieux que de trépignez pour rien ^^. Désolée pour tes zygomatiques, je suis contente de pouvoir vous rendre la pareille. Moi c'est vos commentaires pour me font sourire comme une malade xD De rien eh oui Tsuna est enfin rentré chez lui et il s'est à ses pires gardiens d'entrée de jeu, le pauvre quand même... Non je ne prend pas plaisir à maltraiter ce pauvre Tsuna, Regardez mon visage d'ange (**sourit de toutes ses dents)**_

_**Karo**: XD contente d'avoir pu répondre à tous tes sentiments à la fois ! Merci pour les compliments. Hibari est violent c'est un fait et Tsuna le sait plus que personnes (vu qu'il se fait mordre à mort plusieurs fois...) La suite là voilà ! ^^_

_**Addaline** : Mais où tu vois qu'il faut absolument mettre un commentaire le jour même de la parution du chapitre ? ^^ Bien sûr que je te pardonne : tu as posté ta review même pas 24 heures après que j'ai posté le chapitre et tu crois que tu es en retard ?Merci de ma soutenir, car vraiment si je suis aussi motivée pour écrire cette fic c'est bien grâce à vous et à vos reviews ^^ Eh oui il y a de l'émotion dans ce manoir quand à Yamamoto attend un peu ça arrive, là il n'a de l'attention que pour le retour de son boss. Chaque chose en son temps ^^ Les autre gardiens ? Ici nous verrons... tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te spoiler avant même de commencer ce chapitre ? Profites-en ! Mais s'il te plaît ne me frappes pas à la fin..._

_**Ayone** : Eh oui, je suis capable d'en faire parfois. Merci pour les compliments ^^ J'étais morte de rire à ta phrase "même foutu caractère" tu en crois pas si bien dire pour Mukuro et Deamon xD ! Merci de me suivre et profites du chapitre !_

_**Miki** :Joyeux ? Je dirais oulagé moi mais peut-être as tu raison tout ça est bien joyeux ^^ Contente que Hibari ne te semble pas OOC. Je le craignais un peu ^^ Chaque chose e son temps.. d'abord Tsuna ensuite les Primos... Pour la famille Vanazione... Je ne t'en dis pas plus, on le verra au chapitre suivant ^^_

_Eh ben alors ?... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_

_Enjoy !_

_-"Au téléphone"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 9 : Des rires, des larmes et...Bon sang c'est qui ?!

_Un sourire éclaira le visage du gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération tandis qu'une larme coulait enfin sur sa joue sans que la gardien ne veuille la sécher._

_-Tsuna... Tsuna est de retour...Tsuna est revenu !_

La première génération ne put qu'attendre que le jeune homme se remette de ses émotions et de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cela prit quand même quelques minutes. Giotto avait senti son cœur rater un battement en voyant l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur la joue du jeune homme. Knuckle ne s'était pas départi de son sourire attendri. Asari regarda avec curiosité ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Tsuna l'avait appelé Takeshi, il devait donc être son gardien de la Pluie que le jeune boss avait parlé, il y avait quelques heures... Puis le jeune homme brun releva la tête et regarda l'ensemble de la première génération. Il décida de se relever. Il vit alors une main tendue devant lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Asari. Il eut un sourire plein de reconnaissance et accepta l'aide.

-Merci...

Une fois debout, il se baissa pour reprendre un long sac, tombé à terre et le remit à l'épaule.

-Vous êtes... la première génération... hésita-t-il, puis il eut un sourire plus franc en voyant Giotto acquiescer. Je m'en doutais... Venez-vous des anneaux ? Ou...

_Des anneaux ?_ s'interrogea G. Cela faisait deux fois que les gamin disaient cela... Le premier avait été Mukuro, mais comme celui-ci parlait plus à Tsuna que à eux, il n'avait pas porté plus d'attention que ça. Ces pensées furent traduites par un regard interrogateur au sosie d'Asari, pendant que Giotto répondait :

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par le fait qu'on pourrait venir des anneaux... Nous venons du passé, de 400 ans plus précisément...

-Oh, interrompit alors Takeshi en riant. Alors vous êtes la véritable première génération ? Ça c'est incroyable !... Ah ! Je suis désolé : je vous connais mais vous ne connaissez pas si vous venez du passé : mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi. Je suis le gardien de la Pluie de Tsuna. Enchanté !

-Nous de même, nous... commença Giotto.

-Venez ! s'exclama Yamamoto en commençant à marcher dans le couloir où Tsuna et Hibari avait disparu. Allons rejoindre Tsuna.

Les membres de la première génération se regardèrent les uns les autres et finirent par suivre le garçon.

-On se perd très vite dans ces couloirs, ria Yamamoto. Moi même j'ai dû me perdre une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis qu'on est arrivé ici !

-Et ça te fait rire ? grinça G.

-Hahaha... Bah c'est du passé. Je ne vais pas en pleurer !

G ne trouva rien à dire à la logique du gardien. Il finit par croiser les bras en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des gardiens de la pluie et de leur proportion à rire de n'importe quoi. Mais Yamamoto l'entendit et ria encore plus fort.

-C'est pas entièrement vrai. Tous les gardiens de la pluie ne sont pas comme ça... Prenez Squalo par exemple...

Squalo... Ce nom semblait résonner dans leurs mémoires et G finit par mettre la main dessus.

-Quoi, cet homme aux long cheveux qui crie comme si sa vie en dépendait et pour n'importe quelle raison, est un gardien de la pluie ?

-Vous connaissez Squalo ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Yamamoto en s'arrêtant de marcher..

-Nous l'avons croisé quand nous étions en France, alors qu'il cherchait Tsuna, expliqua Asari. Mais comment se fait-il que lui aussi soit un gardien de la Pluie ? Il n'y a qu'un seul gardien de la Pluie... toi, non ?

-Haha... c'est plus compliqué que ça, reprit Yamamoto en continuant la marche. Ici, dans notre temps, il y a plusieurs familles qui ont des gardiens comme les Vongolas. D'après votre réaction, dans votre époque, le système des gardiens n'est utilisé que par les Vongolas...

Alaude opina de la tête.

-Squalo, pour répondre à votre question, reprit Yamamoto, est bien le gardien de la Pluie mais celui des Varia...

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que la Varia à l'extrême ? demanda Knuckle sérieusement.

-La Varia est un groupe d'assassins professionnels, indépendant des Vongolas, qui ne répond aux ordres que du Kyudaime... Il me semble, d'ailleurs, avoir entendu dire que même lui avait du mal à se faire entendre...

-Mais encore ? questionna Giotto.

Tsuna lui avait répondu à peu de près la même chose. Mais il sentait comme un malaise quand les deux jeune hommes parlaient de cette unité. Tsuna lui avait affirmé qu'ils faisaient partis des Vongolas, mais dans ce cas cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi Ric... ce Xanxus avait tiré sur Tsuna dès qu'il l'avait vu. Yamamoto sentit le regard perçant du premier Vongola. Il soupira, son sourire descendant quelque peu.

-Si vous avez vu Squalo, il y a de grandes chances que vous ayez vu Xanxus également... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait quand il a vu Tsuna ?

-Il lui a tiré dessus, grogna G. Est-ce une manie pour la dixième génération de maltraiter son boss ?

Yamamoto n'eut aucun mal à comprendre à qui d'autre, G faisait référence.

-Hahaha... Xanxus ne prend les ordres que du Kyudaime, pas de Tsuna. ... Et puis... disons qu'entre Tsuna et le boss de la Varia... C'est assez compliqué. Xanxus préférait se couper bras et jambes plutôt que de voir Tsuna comme son boss, pour vous dire la vérité. Quant à Hibari... c'est Hibari. Mais je suis certain qu'il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour Tsuna. Autant que chacun d'entre nous... cependant il ne l'avouera jamais.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous... commença Mukuro avant d'être brusquement interrompu par un cri.

-Yamamoto-san !

Une jeune fille, un bandeau avec une tête de mort sur un œil, son autre œil d'un profond violet fixé sur le gardien de la Pluie, des larmes y coulant, courait vers eux. Giotto pouvait remarquer que la coiffure de la jeune fille était similaire à celle du gardien de la Brume, Mukuro. La jeune fille s'arrêta, essoufflée, juste devant Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto-san... Boss.. Boss est...

Giotto tiqua au mot de boss... Elle devait certainement parler de Tsuna. Était-elle une gardienne aussi ?

-Je sais, Chrome, dit le gardien en posant sa main sur son épaule avec un grand sourire, tandis que les larmes coulèrent plus vite sur les joues de la jeune fille aux mots du gardien. Hibari est passé ici, hein ?

-O-oui... arriva-t-elle à articuler. Il y a juste quelques minutes... devant le bureau de... de Boss...

-Gokudera les a vu ?

La dénommé Chrome hocha lentement la tête.

-Je paries qu'il s'est précipité sur Tsuna...

-L'homme du Nuage l'en a empêché... Gokudera-san a dû se contenter de les suivre...

Yamamoto eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène. Pendant ce temps la première génération regardait fixement la jeune fille.

-Elle lui ressemble... laissa échapper Lampo.

Yamamoto se retourna pour regarder la première génération. Il sentit alors la jeune illusionniste se tendre à la vue de Deamon. Yamamoto comprit la réaction de son amie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il l'avait prise en otage avec Kyoko et Haru. Et bien que le Deamon lui ait donné l'héritage du gardien de la Brume, elle l'avait toujours craint. Il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant de revenir vers les autres gardiens, posant une question silencieuse. Giotto intervint :

-Elle ressemble au gardien de la Brume que nous avons rencontré, Mukuro.

-Vous avez déjà vu Mukuro ?

-Oui. C'est lui qui nous a ramené au Japon.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Yamamoto. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il... Bon peu importe, il nous expliquera plus tard... Il faut qu'on rejoigne Tsuna. Chrome, tu sais dans quelle direction ils sont partis ?

-Ils allaient vers l'infirmerie. Boss... Boss avait des bandages...

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent. Il avait tellement été focalisé sur le visage de Tsuna qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce que lui disait la jeune fille. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il finit par acquiescer, une mine inquiète sur son visage.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller.. Suivez-nous, déclara-t-il aux membres de la première génération. Nous parlerons plus tard...

Giotto hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Au passage Giotto remarqua une immense double porte, sculptée. Il devina que ce devait être le bureau de Tsuna dont la dénommée Chrome avait mentionné. Ils longèrent des couloirs qui leur parurent interminables. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir de la pièce, Hibari. A la vue du jeune homme, Yamamoto et Chrome se précipitèrent à ses côtés. La première génération suivit.

-Est-ce que Boss...

Hibari les considéra avec un regard froid. De toute évidence, il semblait contrarié. Il sortit un téléphone de sa poche de pantalon. Il se détourna d'eux.

-Hn. A l'intérieur.

Chrome lui adressa un grand sourire dans son dos. Hibari eut un soupir et composa un numéro, puis porta l'appareil au niveau de l'oreille. Yamamoto se tourna alors vers la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'actionner la poignée qu'un tonfa hérissé de pointes se plaça au niveau de son cou. Le gardien de la Pluie risqua un coup d'œil vers le préfet. Celui-ci avait toujours le portable à l'oreille mais le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Une voix bien connue de Yamamoto se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-"_Ciaossu."_

-Hibari... ? questionna Yamamoto, ne comprenant pas le geste du fana de discipline.

-Personne n'entre, fit-il pour toute réponse.

-"_Pardon ? Que se passe-t-il, Hibari ?"_

-Hibari... le gamin...

-Herbivore, entre dans cette pièce et je te mords à mort.

Yamamoto trouvait cela étrange. Pour quelle raison Hibari ne voulait pas le laisser pénétrer dans l'infirmerie ? Bien sur il devait y avoir Tsuna. Et il était blessé également... Hibari ne voulait-il pas qu'on voit ses blessures ? Étaient-elles si importantes que ça ? Yamamoto allait répliquer quand il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Je vois...

Il lâcha la poignée et leva, innocemment les mains. Hibari eut un soupir de mépris. Puis une voix énervée dans son téléphone lui rappela la présence de son interlocuteur.

_-"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?!"_

-Akambo...

Hibari rangea son tonfa et, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux autres herbivores, il s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres. Il commença à expliquer la situation au tuteur en quelque mots. Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto se tourna vers les gardiens de la première génération.

-On va attendre un peu, indiqua le jeune homme avant se s'adosser au mur du couloir, en face de la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit Alaude, après avoir haussé un sourcil au comportement de son sosie.

-Eh bien... Il y a certainement... quelqu'un qu'on ne devrait pas voir comme ça.

Un sourire soulagé se plaça sur ses lèvres du jeune gardien. Chrome sembla comprendre et acquiesça vivement, un petit sourire adoucissant son visage. Giotto et ses gardiens durent alors se résoudre à attendre. Hibari les rejoignit et s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, tout en fermant les yeux, à une distance respectable du groupe. Le coup de fil ne devait pas avoir duré plus que de quelques secondes.

Giotto le regarda. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se présenter. Et même s'ils savaient son nom, il voulait savoir si vraiment le jeune homme était un gardien de Tsuna. Il semblait violent mais le premier boss avait compris qu'il avait des similitudes que son gardien du Nuage. Et Giotto ne voyait certainement pas Alaude l'accueillir avec des yeux humides si jamais lui-même disparaissant pendant une durée indéterminée. Il frissonna intérieurement à cette pensée. C'était stressant et totalement incongru d'imaginer Alaude agir comme ça. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille. Physiquement elle ressemblait à Deamon, tout comme Mukuro, mais l'air timide qui se voyait dans le seul œil qu'elle possédait et sur ses traits de son visage allait à l'encontre que Giotto connaissait de Deamon et de ses premières impressions sur Mukuro. Elle avait fait apparaître le même trident qu'avait déjà utilisé ce dernier, et le triturait avec nervosité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, G grogna : il n'avait jamais été très patient.

-Combien de temps encore ?

-Mah, mah, calma Asari. La dixième génération doit avoir ses raisons...

-SAWADAAAA ! cria alors une voix.

Tout le monde présent sursautèrent sauf Hibari et Alaude qui se crispèrent face à un tel volume sonore et se tournèrent vers la voix. Ils purent voir un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blancs courir dans leur direction. Alors que le jeune homme passait devant lui, Giotto s'aperçut qu'il avait un pansement blanc au niveau du haut du nez et une cicatrice sur sa tempe près de son œil. De profil, il ressemblait énormément à Knuckle. Giotto était abasourdi : il n'arrêtait pas de voir des ressemblances entre ses gardiens et la famille de Tsuna. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous liés à eux par la sang, comme pour lui et Tsuna ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à une ressemblance aussi stupéfiante ! L'expression du sosie de Knuckle était inquiète, mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à l'expression de Yamamoto quand le nouveau ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et s'y rua, sans prendre en compte leur présence.

-Ah... Sempai, non ! s'écria Yamamoto en quittant sa position pour le retenir.

Mais c'était trop tard et le jeune avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Une grimace couvrit les lèvres de Yamamoto. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre cri du même jeune homme retentit (ils avaient reconnu sa voix) :

-OH ! TÊTE DE POULPE ! TU ETAIS LA ? MAIS POURQUOI TU PLEURES A L'EXTREME ?

-LA FERME ! rugit alors immédiatement une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu. JE NE PLEURE PAS TÊTE DE GAZON !

-COMMENT M'AS-TU APPELE ?

-L-Les gars.. ne commencez pas... intervint alors la voix de Tsuna, faible en comparaison des deux autres.

-DESOLE, JUDAIME !

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis la porte s'entrebâilla.

-Reposez-vous, Judaime, recommanda la deuxième voix juste derrière la porte. Tête de gazon, je te confies le Judaime !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tête de poulpe! Je vais extrêmement soigner ses blessures !

-Je suis désolé, Hayato... de te laisser tout ça sur les bras...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit la voix alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sortait de la pièce, toujours tourné vers l'intérieur... Je suis votre bras droit : il est complètement normal que je m'occupe de tout !

-... Merci, Hayato... finit Tsuna et les autres qui entendaient la conversation purent sentir le sourire de Tsuna alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

L'argenté s'inclina légèrement et referma la porte. Il resta un moment immobile puis se retourna et se retrouva face au groupe. La première génération purent voir les sillons qu'avaient produit les larmes sur les joues du dénommé Hayato, qui ressemblait beaucoup à G, à part pour ses cheveux, ses yeux et son tatouage. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient d'irrités force d'avoir trop pleuré, mais gardaient la dignité qu'il voulait faire passer.. Il ne sembla pas se soucier de son état et regardait Yamamoto qui se grattait le haut du crâne d'un air penaud.

-Le Judaime a besoin de repos, dit-il tout simplement.

-Oh... Oui je comprend... fit alors Yamamoto. Il...

Mais l'argenté ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se tourna vers Hibari. Celui-ci hocha la tête à la question muette.

-Bien, Si Reborn-san est au courant, il préviendra le Nono, soupira le sosie de G... Quand arrivera-t-il ?

-Demain dans l'après-midi, répondit alors Hibari.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à son tour. Enfin il tourna son regard vers la première génération.

-Venez. Je crois que nous devons parler de beaucoup de chose...

Giotto n'eut pas besoin de faire un geste que le jeune homme les amena de nouveau dans les couloirs, la première génération sur ses talons ainsi que Hibari, Chrome et Yamamoto. Celui-ci se tenait juste derrière lui. Au bout d'un moment il se pencha vers lui et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de l'argenté. Mais tous avaient pu entendre les quelques mots :

-Gokudera... euh... tes larmes...

L'argenté rougit fortement de gêne, contrastant avec sa couleur de cheveux et se tourna vers le gardien de la Pluie, tout en passant le dos de sa main sur les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

-La ferme, idiot de base-ball ! Tu n'es pas mieux !

-Haha, c'est vrai... sourit alors Yamamoto.

Giotto eut un petit sourire devant la bataille qui commençait devant lui. Les deux jeune les firent entrer dans une immense pièce avec plusieurs canapés. Alors que la première génération se rassembla autour de deux canapés, Alaude s'appuyant sur le rebord de l'un, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Chrome s'assirent sur le canapé en face, dos à la baie vitrée, tandis que Hibari préférait le mur. Gokudera parla le premier.

-Le Judaime m'a dit que vous veniez de 400 ans dans le passé... Il m'a dit aussi que vous l'aviez sauvé...

-On a voyagé dans le temps au bon moment, confirma Giotto, en se tenant droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, bien que ça n'a pas été vraiment voulu...

-Est-ce que Tsunayoshi va bien ? s'inquiéta Knuckle.

Même s'il avait soigné la plupart de ses blessures, il savait qu'il en restait de nombreuses qu'il n'avait pas pu traitées. Et il se sentait assez coupable à ce propos.

-Le Judaime s'en remettra : après tout, Sasagawa s'en occupe maintenant.

-Qui est... commença alors Giotto, avant d'être interrompu par un toussotement de Yamamoto.

-Gokudera, fit-il quand l'appelé se fut tourné vers lui. Vu qu'ils viennent du passé, ils ne nous connaissent pas... Le plus approprié serait de se présenter, non ?

-C'est vrai... lâcha-t-il avant de regarder Giotto. Veuillez m'excuser... J'étais tellement...

-Ne t'excuse pas, signala Giotto avec un sourire. Je peux comprendre à quel point vous êtes tous rassurés de revoir Tsuna... Il s'est lui-même beaucoup inquiété pour vous.

Une larme s'échappa lentement du coin de l'œil de Chrome :

-Alors que Boss était certainement plus dans les ennuis que nous...

-Mah, sourit Yamamoto. C'est Tsuna tout craché !

Gokudera lui lança un regard légèrement courroucé -comment pouvait-il parler du Judaime comme si c'était son bon camarade?- mais dut admettre que c'était vrai. Il voulut commencer les présentations mais Giotto l'interrompit.

-Nous allons nous présenter d'abord. Je sais, continua-t-il quand il vit que Yamamoto avait ouvert la bouche, que vous nous connaissez, mais je préfère faire les choses dans les règles. Je me sentirais mal si vous êtes les seuls à décliner votre identité.

-Je comprend, accepta Gokudera.

-Mon nom est Taru Giotto. Je suis aussi connu sous le nom de Vongola Primo.

-Mon nom est G, gardien de la Tempête.

-Je me nomme Asari Ugetsu, je suis le gardien de la Pluie.

-Je suis Knuckle, l'extrême gardien du Soleil !

-Pff... Pourquoi est-on obligé de nous présenter alors qu'ils nous connaissent déjà... C'est ennuyant...

-Lampo, prévint Giotto.

-Yare, yare... J'ai compris... Ore-sama se nomme Lampo et je suis le grand gardien de la Foudre...

-Nufufu... Mon nom est Daemon Spade et je suis le gardien du Brouillard.

-Je suis Alaude, Nuage.

A la fin de la première partie de la présentation, ce fut le tour de la dixième génération :

-Mon nom est Gokudera Hayato. Je suis le gardien de la Tempête du Judaime et son bras droit.

-Vous me connaissez déjà, sourit Yamamoto, Je suis le Gardien de la Pluie.

-Je m'appelle Chrome Dokuro... et je suis la gardienne de la Brume.

Deamon tiqua alors. Cette fille était la gardienne de la Brume ? Mais alors l'autre... Mais il ne put poser la question que le prochain gardien se présenta.

-Hibari Kyoya. Nuage.

-La tête de gazon que vous avez vu à l'infirmerie et qui est resté auprès du Judaime, est Sasagawa Ryohei, déclara Gokudera. Il est le gardien du Soleil. Quant au gardien de la Foudre... Il ne devrait pas tarder à donner de ses nouvelles... Cela fait combien de temps déjà ?

-A peu près une heure, répondit Chrome en sentant le regard du gardien de la Tempête sur elle. Dois-je aller le chercher... ?

-Non, pas besoin. Il se réveillera assez vite...

-Il dort alors que son boss était en danger ? s'étonna Knuckle.

Yamamoto se tourna vers lui.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur envers Lambo... La disparition de Tsuna a été très éprouvante pour lui.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'imaginer... intervint Giotto. Tsuna nous a dit qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère.

-Et Lambo-chan le voit comme son grand frère, confirma Chrome... Mais, il n'y a pas que ça...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

-Attendez, ordonna calmement Gokudera. D'abord, nous allons écouter ce qui s'est passé pour vous, ainsi que tout ce que le Judaime vous a révélé... Si vous venez du passé, la moindre information de trop ou lâchée pourrait être catastrophique... je suppose que vous comprenez.

-Bien entendu, approuva Giotto. Je vais tout vous dire mais sachez que notre arrivée dans cette époque est encore plus ou moins sombre encore pour nous.

Gokudera ne dit rien, invitant le Primo Vongola à commencer. Celui-ci leur raconta tout. Leur arrivée dans le futur, la découverte de Tsuna ainsi que ses blessures, leur fuite de la planque, le réveil de Tsuna ainsi que le peu d'information qui leur avait donné sur sa détention. Giotto décida de passer sous silence les encouragements de Tsuna ainsi que ses inquiétudes : il souhaitait tout de même garder un minimum de dignité en tant que boss. Il finit par leur raconter leur rencontre avec la Varia puis l'arrivée de Mukuro et de comment il les avaient amenés au Japon.

A la mention de la torture de Tsuna, le visage de Yamamoto s'était crispé pour devenir effrayant. Sa main serra la bandoulière du sac, posé à ses pieds, jusqu'à que ses phalanges blanchirent. Quelques larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues de Chrome, qui essayait d'en retenir le plus possible. Gokudera avait le visage fermé. Il avait deviné qu'il se passerait quelque chose du genre pour son boss mais pas à ce point là... Pas étonnant que le Judaime avait l'air si éreinté quand il l'avait vu à l'infirmerie. Les membres de la première génération ne dirent rien pendant un moment et respectant le silence de la dixième génération. Puis Gokudera, toujours assis, s'inclina légèrement devant eux.

-Je pense que nous ne pourrons jamais vous remercier assez d'avoir sorti le Judaime de là...

Giotto sourit et répondit que ç'avait été bien normal de sortir son descendant des griffes de la famille Vanazione. Puis il sentit une brise fraîche et légère parcourir son visage, venant de la baie vitrée ouverte. Cela faisait du bien, il avait l'impression que tout allait bien se terminer... Une minute... Ouverte ? Mais la baie était fermée quand ils étaient entrés et aucun membre de la dixième génération n'était allé l'ouvrir pendant son récit. A peine se fit-il cette remarque que tout se passa vite.

Une forme humaine apparut de nulle part juste derrière Gokudera. Giotto ne pouvait pas la voir distinctement à cause du contre-jour. Tous ses gardiens eurent un sursaut quant à l'apparition : ils n'avaient rien senti, même ceux qui étaient les plus capables de sentir les présences. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu prévenir les gardiens de la dixième génération, la forme humaine leva sa main et la plaça sur la bouche de Gokudera. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant remarqué les réactions des autres gardiens, n'agit pas assez vite et sentit la main lui imposer le silence.

-Gokudera ! s'écria Yamamoto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je pense qu'en terme de pire cliffhanger, celui-ci est le must dans ma fic ^^_

_Alors je vais résumer... Qui est-ce ? Un petit vote ? Homme ou Femme ? Connu ou inconnu ? _

_Que va-t-il se passer pour Gokudera ? Est-ce que après Tsuna ça va être le tour de Gokudera d'être enlevé ? _

_Réponse au prochain chapitre !_

_Là si vous voulez voter va falloir laisser une review... alors ? Oui je sais je n'ai rien abandonner depuis mon premier chapitre pour les reviews mais j'y tiens ! Ah et je ne répondrais aux votes qu'au début du prochain chapitre, pas par MP ^^_

_Allez, Ciaossu !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Les risques du futur

_Et voilà chapitre 10 en ligne ! _

_Merci de m'encourager et de me supporter depuis un mois déjà ^^. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps pour tout vous dire ^^' Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi captivée par cette fic, j'en suis contente moi-même et le suis encore plus vu qu'elle semble vous plaire ! _

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Alors, pour le vote... je vous avez demandé de me dire si vous pensiez si c'est un homme ou une femme, connu(e) ou inconnu(e)... Beaucoup de personnes ont votés et je les remercie tous, mais seules deux d'entre vous ont trouvé la bonne réponse ^^ et je suis contente qu'il y en ait. La personne dans la fin du chapitre est_

_Une femme. Inconnue ^^ _

_Bravo à Addaline et à Miki ^^. Comme quoi ta logique Addaline n'est pas si tordue que ça, ou alors nous possédons la même xD. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Miki, il n'y a pas assez de personnages féminins qui savent se battre. Pour ma part c'est la seule chose dont je suis un peu déçue dans Reborn. Mais vous méprenez pas j'adore ce manga ^^ !_

_Merci à **inukag9, laure59, Olympe2, Yuki-Jiji, DragonneYukkin, JuriiGothic, AliceGarden, viviane1993, mary, Ayone, Guest, Adaline, BlackCerise, x-manga-Bleach-x, Alycia Panther et Miki,** pour avoir laissé une review aux dernier chapitre ^^ !_

_Et voici les réponses aux visiteurs ^^ :_

_**Viviane1993 **: Euh, m'étrangler ?... peut-être ^^ ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose en tout cas. Je viens de passer dans la catégorie sadomasochiste xD En tout cas, ta review me fais croire que tu as hâte de voir ce chapitre 10, alors vas-y, il est devant toi ^^_

_**mary** : Merci d'avoir voté ^^ Ah mais ne te méprend pas, Hibari ne le respecte pas ^^ il y a trop de chose à penser pour l'instant et Hibari va lui faire payer un centuple tout d'un coup ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Pourquoi Hibari respecterait-il Gokudera ? La seule personne qu'il "respecte" (dans son vocabulaire) est Tsuna ^^. Mais même lui t'inquiète pas, va subir la colère du "mordre à mort" d'Hibari ^^. Profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Merci d'avoir voté ^^ Désolée de te décevoir, mais Reborn on ne le verra pas tout de suite. On le verra peut-être à la fin du chapitre 11. Pas totalement sure, mais au chapitre 12, il sera là , sure et certaine ! En fait je mets tellement de suspense que tu ne même pas si ça pourrait être une femme ou un homme ? XD Allez profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Guest **: merci d'avoir posté une review ^^ Oui je sais. Je m'amuse follement et vous ? XD Merci de suivre cette fic et si tu veux savoir la suite, elle est par là, je t'invite à continuer ^^_

_**Addaline **: Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui je le conçois, c'est assez difficile de savoir si Hibari est soulagé ou non xD contente qu'il ne te paraisse pas OOC. Hey Giotto est quand même le premier boss des Vongola, il atout de même une légende à préserver ^^ ! Euh... ça va ? Oo... Je ne savais que mes chapitres pouvait faire ce genre d'effet là... Mais j'ai des reviewers potentiels qui pourraient se tuer comme ça ! Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ! en tout cas bravo ^^ C'est bien une femme pas connue autrement dit un OC ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque ici ma fic et voici le dixième chapitre. Dis moi s'il valait l'attente ^^. Ah c'est vrai... tu n'as pas posté pour le chapitre 7... Je t'en veux à mort... Mais non ! je comprend parfaitement que qu'il y ait des fois des moments ou vous ne pourrez pas laisser de commentaires. Je ne vais pas vous rayer de la liste de ceux qui peuvent lire ma fic pour ça (Elle existe cette liste ?) Voici la suite ! Profites en bien !_

_**Miki **: Haha ! Tu vas savoir ça tout de suite ^^ Je t'aime Hayato, tu sera à jamais dans mon cœur. Et oui, Hayato est mort... Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire du spoil alors que la réponse et juste à quelques lignes en dessous ? ^^ Contente que tu ais remarqué la relation avec le titre du chapitre et que tu pense la même chose. En tout cas bravo pour avoir compris que c'était une femme inconnue. Quand à savoir si elle est ennemie, neutre ou alliée... A toi de voir, tu me diras ça à la fin du chapitre. OK je vais te prendre au mot et tous vous surprendre. Rendez-vous à la fin ^^_

_Bon le moment que vous attendez tous..._

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 10 : Les risques du futur.

_Avant qu'ils n'aient pu prévenir les gardiens de la dixième génération, la forme humaine leva sa main et la plaça sur la bouche de Gokudera. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant remarqué les réactions des autres gardiens, n'agit pas assez vite et sentit la main lui imposer le silence._

_-Gokudera ! s'écria Yamamoto._

D'un geste vif, Yamamoto ouvrit le sac à ses pieds et en sortit un sabre en bambou. Asari vit du coin de l'œil l'arme de son successeur et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter : que comptait-il faire avec une telle arme ? Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le sabre en bambou se transformer en un sabre d'acier Les autres membres de la première génération avaient eux aussi sorti leurs armes en une seconde et Giotto avait enflammé son front. A présent debout, il plaça son bras de façon à viser l'intrus et allait tirer quand il vit la jeune gardienne de la Brume se plaça entre la première génération et Gokudera et l'intrus. Avant que Giotto ne lui dise de s'écarter, la jeune fille s'écria :

-Arrêtez ! C'est une amie !

Le gardien du Nuage de la dixième génération poussa alors un grognement en reconnaissant l'intruse. Alaude glissa son regard vers lui et vit que Hibari rangeait ses tonfas et avait les sourcils froncés, épiant le moindre geste de la nouvelle venue. Alaude regarda à son tour l'"amie" en question. Il avait remarqué que le gamin du Nuage avait les mêmes réactions que lui pour certaines situations. Aussi pouvait-il sentir de la méfiance à l'égard de la nouvelle venue. Yamamoto desserra sa prise sur le sabre, le ramenant à sa forme de bambou, mais ne le rangea pas. Gokudera retira la main posée sur sa bouche. Il se leva et se trouva face à l'intrus. Il cria :

-Bordel ! Tu ne peux pas t'annoncer comme tout le monde ? Même si tu passe par la fenêtre, frappe au carreau ! Ça éviterait ce genre de situation.

Le bras de Giotto se détendit alors et il le baissa un peu, mais il n'éteignit pas les flammes sur son front. Il se décala légèrement pour pouvoir regarder l'intruse...

Celle-ci avait des cheveux longs noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau des omoplates. Des yeux oranges regardait intensément le gardien de la Tempête, ignorant les autres présents dans la pièce. Le boss des Vongola devait avouer qu'elle était belle, mais d'une beauté féline, avec ses yeux qui semblaient luire dans la pénombre à la manière de ceux des fauves. Elle dégageait une sorte animosité permanente peu importe qui elle avait devant elle. Et ses yeux glacial, encore plus qu'Alaude, semblait être capable de regarder un homme se faire torturer avant sourciller. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot ni même cillé quand tous les gardiens avaient sorti leur arme et quand Gokudera s'était levé. Giotto remarqua alors le regard silencieux qu'elle adressa à Gokudera, ainsi que les traits tendus sur son visage. Celui-ci sembla perdre un peu contenance avant de rugir :

-Tu veux quoi ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua à plonger son regard dans celui de Gokudera. Celui-ci ci remarqua alors les poings serrés et tremblants de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, rompant le contact visuel.

-Si tu cherche le Judaime, il est à l'infirmerie. Sasagawa s'occupe de ses blessures...

Au mot "blessure", la main agrippa l'épaule du gardien de la Tempête le forçant à la regarda dans les yeux. Un silence s'installa avant que le jeune homme continua :

-Il se trouve dans la salle 2...

La jeune femme lâcha alors épaule et elle se précipita sur la porte. Giotto remarqua les gestes fluides qu'elle faisait pour contourner les fauteuils, donnant l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que glisser sur eux. Giotto remarqua alors qu'elle passa à côté une minuscule lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer car trop fugace. Quand elle atteignit la porte, Gokudera s'écria se tournant vers elle :

-Le Judaime a besoin de repos alors tu le laisses tranquille !

La femme le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui répondit par un regard provoquant, essaie-de-m'en-empêcher, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer derrière elle.

-Bordel... ragea Gokudera, en se rasseyant lourdement.

-Gokudera, s'enquit Yamamoto, pourquoi lui as-tu dit où se trouvait Tsuna ? Si elle...

-Parce que sinon elle aurait démonté ce manoir pièce par pièce... Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que nous lui avons fait de la restriction d'information ? Ton dojo et la salle de repos en ont fait les frais... Et je ne veux pas donner de la paperasse au Judaime, alors qu'il est à peine arrivé... Et puis, le Judaime est avec la tête de gazon, il ne risque rien.

-Qui est-elle ? gronda G, qui n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude de la femme, tout en rangeant son arc.

-Elle se nomme Lanalia, répondit Gokudera alors que la première génération s'asseyait de nouveau et que Giotto éteignait sa flamme. C'est... une amie du Judaime...

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'y croire, répliqua Deamon.

-Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est ici... déclara timidement Chrome.

-Elle tourne autour du Judaime depuis huit mois maintenant. Et on la suspecte d'être une tueuse à gage.

-A-t-elle démenti ? demanda Alaude.

-Elle risque pas de le faire, soupira Yamamoto avec une mine sérieuse, elle est muette.

Un silence se fit dans la salle.

-Muette ? répéta Giotto.

-Ça suffit, grogna alors alors la voix d'Hibari...

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci regardait intensément le gardien de la Tempête.

-Cela ne sert à rien de tout leur dire à propos de cela. Ils ne sauront pas y faire face...

-Pardon ?! rugit G.

Le yeux d'Alaude s'étrécir sous la provocation d'Hibari. Celui-ci ne faisait pas attention aux réaction de la première génération.

-De plus... nous avons mieux à faire.

Gokudera ferma les yeux, comprenant ce que voulait Hibari.

-C'est vrai... soupira-t-il avant de se tourner vers Giotto. Vous avez dit que vous êtes sorti de la planque où ces... enfoirés ont... fait ça au Judaime ?

Giotto acquiesça.

-En connaissez-vous les coordonnées exactes ?

-Vous comptez allez leur donner une leçon, comprit le premier boss avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est exact, fit Gokudera avec le même sourire.

Giotto se tourna vers son gardien de la Brume, une question dans ses yeux.

-Évidemment, Primo, fit-il après un sourire. Je les ais avec moi.

-Très bien, félicita Gokudera, dans ce cas, donnez-les nous. On va s'en occuper...

-On viens avec vous, décida Giotto. Je veux qu'il paye plus que ça pour avoir fait ça à mon petit-fils.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, refusa calmement Yamamoto, faisant sursauter tous les membres de la première génération.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Asari. Nous sommes assez fort pour pouvoir leur faire face !

-Nufufufu Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Nous en doutons pas ! intervint alors Chrome en sentant l'animosité de la première génération grandir. Mais vous ne devriez pas...

-Gamins, nous sommes plus vieux que vous alors, vous n'avez pas à nous dire quoi faire ! rugit G.

-Gamins ? répéta alors Gokudera d'une voix sourde alors qu'une flamme de colère noire s'allumait dans ses yeux verts. Nous sommes pas des gamins !

G resta figé devant cette colère à peu retenue et complètement dirigée contre eux. Alaude en sentant cette aura meurtrière sortit les menottes tandis que Demaon sortit sa faux de nul part.

-Gokudera ! cria Yamamoto en secouant l'épaule de son ami. Calme-toi ! Je suis sûr que G-san ne voulait pas...

-Oya, oya, peut-être que tout le monde devrait se calmer et réfléchir un instant...

Aussitôt un petit panache de fumée apparut derrière le canapé qu'utilisait la dixième génération et quand il se dissipa, Mukuro se trouvait derrière Chrome. Celui-ci avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais Giotto pouvait voir la même colère sourde que Gokudera dans son œil rouge, lui donnant un air menaçant.

-Mukuro-sama ! s'exclama joyeusement Chrome.

-Depuis quand t'es là ? grogna Gokudera. Tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

-Kufufu... Je suis ici depuis le début, ma chère Tempête. Quoi qu'il en soit...

Il se tourna vers la première génération.

-Je vous interdit de hausser le ton sur ma douce Chrome... sauf si vous tenez à voir l'Enfer...

-Nous ne voulions pas... commença Knuckle.

-Kufufu... De plus, Yamamoto Takeshi a raison... Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous chez les Vanazione. Essayez de réfléchir un peu Primo Vongola, continua-t-il en voyant Giotto ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Vous êtes dans le futur. Les armes que la mafia possède sont cent fois plus dangereuses que dans votre temps. C'est même un miracle que rien ne vous soit arrivé jusqu'ici... Or si jamais il vous arriverait quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'à l'un d'entre vous, c'est tout le futur qui en pâtira... et qui sera changé. Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici après tout.

Giotto écarquilla les yeux devant l'argument du gardien du Brouillard. Il avait raison... N'avaient-ils pas été surpris en voyant ces choses bizarres dans la salle où avait été Tsuna ? Ils ne connaissaient pas les armes du futur... et si jamais l'un de ses gardiens était blessé à cause de son impulsivité, il le regretterait.

-Comprenez-nous, reprit Yamamoto. Nous vous sommes énormément reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Tsuna... Mais on ne pourra pas vous protégez contre ce qu'il y aura là bas.

-Qui plus est, intervint Gokudera, d'une voix calme bien que la colère flamboyait toujours dans son regard, si la famille Vanazione vous a vu là-bas, elle vous a peut-être reconnu. Vous deviendrez des cibles, si vous ne l'êtes pas déjà. Et les ennemis des Vongolas feront tout pour vous éliminer, afin de faire chuter la famille.

Giotto baissa les yeux. Il se souvient que le chef des scientifiques, Disprezzo, comme l'avait appelé Tsuna, avait prononcé son prénom. Cela voudrait sûrement dire, qu'il les avait reconnus. Le fait que le Primo baisse les yeux n'échappa pas à Gokudera et le confirma dans ses paroles.

-Nous sommes capable de nous défendre, renifla dédaigneusement Deamon, et ce quelle que soit les armes.

-Nous n'en doutons pas... sourit Mukuro. Mais votre défense risque d'être mise à mal si jamais vos adversaires ne décident de jouer la carte de la haute technologie contre vous...

-Prétends-tu que je suis faible ? gronda Deamon.

-Je dis que vous l'êtes tous dans cette époque, oui, continua-t-il à sourire.

-Mukuro, siffla Gokudera. Tu n'aides pas vraiment la situation.

-Cela suffit.

Tout le monde se tourna alors le gardien du Nuage de Tsuna.

-Vous ne venez pas, un point c'est tout. Il n'y a pas besoin de parler plus.

-Si je peux dire une dernière chose, déclara Mukuro alors que Hibari lui lança un regard assassin, c'est que Tsunayoshi ne risque pas d'être content si jamais il apprend, à son réveil, que vous êtes allés au devant du danger pour lui.

-Ça m'ennuie de le dire, déclara Gokudera, mais la tête d'ananas a raison -Oya, la quoi ? répliqua Mukuro, alors que Gokudera ne lui porta aucune attention- Laissez nous nous chargez de ceux qui ont osé toucher à notre boss.

Cette dernière phrase ne trompa pas la première génération. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire : "C'est notre temps, notre boss et nos oignons !" Giotto finit par soupirer.

-Très bien... vous avez entièrement raison... Je ne voudrais pas donner plus d'ennuis et d'inquiétude à mon petit-fils... Deamon, donne-leur les coordonnées.

Mukuro eut un sourire triomphant et provocateur. Il se tourna vers l'aristocrate qui avait une grimace. Celui-ci hésita.

-Deamon, répéta Giotto.

Le gardien de la Brume fit alors apparaître un bout de papier et le donna avec réticence à son successeur... Celui-ci prit le papier. A peine avait-il lu les coordonnées inscrites que le papier s'enflamma disparaissant en poussière.

-Oya, oya... comptes-tu m'immoler ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas eu assez de temps pour voir les données ? répliqua moqueusement Deamon.

-Malheureusement pour toi mon esprit semble plus vif que le tien, sourit Mukuro.

-Quoi ?

-Ça suffit, Deamon ! ordonna Giotto.

-Bon sang, ils s'adorent déjà, soupira G.

-Avez-vous fini ? demanda Hibari avec une voix menaçante, appuyée par la paire de tonfas prêtes à frapper n'importe qui.

-Oya, alouette, je ne savais pas que tu serais ravi de faire un voyage avec moi...

-C'est nécessaire, rétorqua seulement le préfet, avant de marcher vers la sortie de la salle. Nous devons y aller rapidement avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de déménager les lieux.

Gokudera acquiesça, puis il jeta un regard à Yamamoto.

-Tu vas avec eux.

-Tu es sûr, Gokudera ?

-Si ces deux-là y vont ensemble, ils vont tout détruire. Or nous avons besoin de quelques données sur cette famille qui aurait aidé les Vanaziones. Ouvre l'œil.

-Gokudera... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il coula un regard inquiet sur Gokudera, dont la flamme de colère n'avait pas quitté ses yeux puis sur G. Gokudera ferma les yeux pendant un instant puis déclara :

-Je vais bien... Je ne vais pas faire sauter le manoir... Après tout, le Judaime est à l'intérieur.

La première génération sursauta et G plus précisément se raidit. Il avait compris qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'apparemment son successeur n'appréciait pas, mais de là à faire détruire un bâtiment... Le sourire de Yamamoto revint alors sur ses lèvres :

-Hahaha, alors fais en sorte de limiter les dégâts... Ce ne serait pas sympa de donner du boulot à Tsuna alors qu'il vient juste de rentrer.

-Hm, t'as raison, j'essaierais de m'en souvenir.

Yamamoto rigola une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de mettre son sabre en bambou dans le sac qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il salua la première génération en agitant la main :

-Désolé, mais c'est un ordre de Gokudera. Demain, on pourra parler plus !

Il allait emboîter le pas à Hibari et Mukuro qui étaient déjà sortit de la pièce quand il se tourna vers G.

-Ne dîtes plus qu'on est des gamins devant Gokudera. On a... assez entendu ce mot... ces derniers temps...

G fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur tandis que les yeux de Gokudera se plissèrent.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Giotto, avant que Gokudera ne réplique d'une voix rageuse.

-Il a fallu que tu dises ça avant de partir, idiot de base-baller ! Va-t'en... Et je veux ton rapport dans deux voire trois heures...

-OK ! s'exclama Yamamoto en sortant de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Giotto se tourna vers Gokudera et vit que la colère du jeune était toujours palpable, même s'il comprit qu'elle n'était pas totalement tournée contre G.

-Peut-on savoir ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Asari.

Le poing de Gokudera se serra et sa mâchoire se crispa. Chrome prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter un regard triste aux membres de la première génération.

-Quand le Boss a disparu, on a tous voulu aider les équipes de recherches. Mais les familles alliées des Vongolas n'ont pas voulu...

-Comment ça ? s'insurgea Knuckle. C'est extrêmement injuste !

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Giotto, bien qu'il soupçonna la réponse.

-Parce qu'à leur yeux, on était des gamins, gronda d'une voix sourde Gokudera.

Il posa son regard durci sous la colère sur Giotto et ses gardiens.

-Sans le Judaime, nous n'avions à leurs yeux plus aucune utilité, plus aucune autorité ni même de droit au vote... Ils nous ont relégués à la poursuite de petites tâches pour essayer de trouver des indices, mais cette mission s'est révélée inutile ! Nous n'avons dû faire qu'attendre ! Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! Tout cela parce qu'on était à leur yeux des gamins !

Les paroles de Gokudera avaient finis en cris de rage. Il tapa du poing sur la petite table devant lui, faisant sursauter la première génération et faisant hausser les sourcils d'Alaude. Il continua :

-Prendre part aux équipes de recherches auraient fait plus de mal. Les familles alliées auraient pris cela comme de la désobéissance. Le Nono n'aurait rien pu faire. C'est grâce à lui, si les familles alliées ne nous ont pas encore évincés des Vongolas.

-A ce point ?

-Bien sûr, quelques familles alliées comme les Cavallone, nous ont soutenus... Mais les familles alliées qui nous ont éloignés des recherches sont celles également qui ne veulent pas du Judaime en tant que Decimo, tout ça pour les mêmes raisons : il serait trop jeune.

Un silence se fit de nouveau dans la salle. Puis Gokudera continua :

-Mais... même si le Judaime et nous sommes jeunes nous avons fait face à des situations qui ont dépassés les boss des familles alliées ! Le Judaime a balayé tous ces obstacles et a gagné plus que n'importe qui le droit de succéder en tant que boss avec nous à ses côtés... Malgré ça, les familles alliées nous ont jugés comme étant des gamins sans prendre en compte tout ce que nous avons traversé !

Gokudera se tut finalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout cela, mais il se sentait un peu plus léger. Il n'avait pas remarqué que cela avait un tel poids. Il ferma les paupières et essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Chrome en profita pour prendre la parole.

-Il est vrai qu'il est injuste pour nous que nous avons pas été autorisé à participer aux recherches... Mais le faire aurait entraîné plus de mal que de bien... Et cela aurait été mis sur le dos de Boss à son retour...

Gokudera rouvrit les yeux, enfin redevenu calme. Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Je m'excuse pour mon comportement... C'est indigne d'un gardien. Je me suis emporté et...

-Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, déclara Giotto en regardant du coin de l'œil G, tandis que celui-ci avait mordu sa lèvre supérieure pendant toute l'explication de Gokudera. G n'a pas réfléchi à ses mots et je m'excuse pour lui.

G inclina la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

-Excuses acceptées, fit Gokudera. Oublions cette histoire, voulez-vous ?

-Cela me paraît bien, sourit Giotto, qui commençait à apprécier le coté enflammé et impétueux de Gokudera lui rappelant G pendant leur adolescence.

-Vous aviez des questions à nous poser, il me semble, se souvint alors Gokudera.

-Oui, déclara Giotto, mais les informations sur le futur...

-Il me semble juste que vous ayez toutes les informations que vous demandiez... Après tout, vous nous avez donnés les vôtres. Il est normal que nous répondions à vos questions sans détour, mais si nous demanderions quelque chose avant.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lampo, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence et s'en était réjoui en voyant les différents qu'il y avait eut jusque là.

-Juste une assurance. J'aimerais que vous jurez que vous ne parlerez ni même de consignez par écrit tout ce que vous verrez ou que vous entendrez dans notre temps. Et que même vous n'agiriez pas en fonction du futur une fois que vous serez ramenés chez vous.

-Pour éviter un paradoxe temporel, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Deamon.

Gokudera acquiesça.

-Ce qui est complètement normal, déclara alors Giotto. J'accepte de faire ce serment. Même si nous ne savons pas comment retourner dans notre époque.

-Il faudra que nous réfléchissions à cela aussi, murmura Gokudera, pensif. Mais plus tard.

Après que Giotto et ses autres gardiens n'ait fait le serment, des coups frappés à la porte se firent alors entendre. Gokudera se tourna vers l'entrée et aboya :

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et le vieil homme que la première génération avait rencontré dans les couloirs s'inclina devant toute la pièce.

-Veuillez m'excusez, Gokudera-sama... Mais le dîner est servi, voulez-vous manger maintenant ou cette réunion doit-elle se poursuivre encore un moment ?

-Le dîner ? répéta Gokudera d'un air perdu. Mais on est que l'après-mid...

Son regard regarda la baie vitré derrière lui et vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il blêmit. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si tard !

-Bordel... On... on va descendre, Tomaso.

-Bien Gokudera-sama, dit l'homme en s'inclinant, sans se formaliser du juron du gardien, avant de fermer la porte.

Gokudera se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-La journée est passée à une vitesse...

-A qui le dis-tu... s'exclama G, dont le regard ne quittait ne pas le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes arrivés dans le futur... Pourtant cela fait plus d'une journée !

Giotto sourit et allait parler quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée :

-Ahodera !

Tout les gardiens tournèrent de nouveau la tête vers la porte et purent voir un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans, une tignasse noire en afro sur le crâne et des yeux vert palpitant d'inquiétude et couvert de larmes. Il courut vers le gardien de la Tempête.

-Aho ushi ! s'écria Gokudera. Combien de fois devrais te dire de frapper ! C'est une salle de réunion !

-Où est Tsuna-nii ? Il est bien...

-Ouais... Il est de retour.

-Je veux le voir !

-Tcht... Pas question, le Judaime se repose !

-Mah Tête de poulpe, Lambo peut aller le voir A L'EXTREME s'il veut !

Giotto releva les yeux vers la porte et vit alors deux autres enfants du même âge que le dénommé Lambo, une fille avec une couette et un garçon, un peu plus vieux aux cheveux châtains clairs et au yeux marrons. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qu'ils avaient croisés devant l'infirmerie était là lui aussi.

-Lambo, n'embête pas Gokudera-san ! Il est en réunion ! gronda gentiment la jeune fille de sa voix fluette.

-Désolé, Gokudera-nii, dit le jeune garçon. Nous n'avons pas su l'arrêter...

-De toutes façons nous allions descendre... soupira Gokudera. Tête de gazon ! Et le Judaime ? Tu l'as...

-Sawada va bien A L'EXTREME ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle est déjà partie. Elle n'est resté que quelque minutes.

-Comment va Tsuna ? s'enquit alors Giotto en se levant, tandis que les autres gardiens, ainsi que Gokudera et Chrome.

-Sawada dort. Mais Lambo peut aller le voir je ne pense pas que cela dérangerait...

Giotto comprit que le jeune gardien du Soleil voulait écarter le sujet devant les enfants. Une boule se forma dans son estomac : est-ce que l'état de Tsuna était pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient ? Gokudera lui aussi dût comprendre l'intention de son collègue car il abandonna.

-Aho ushi, lâche mes jambes ! cria-t-il à l'encontre du jeune à l'afro, avant de soupirer. Très bien, si tu le dis...

Lambo poussa un cri de joie en lâchant Gokudera. Chrome le regarda avec une expression attendrie, contente qu'il ne se morfondre plus sur sa culpabilité. Ryohei eu un sourire en disant aux enfants :

-Sawada est dans la salle 2. Ne faîtes pas trop d'extrêmes bruits, il a besoin de repos.

-Hai ! acquiescèrent ensemble les trois enfants avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

-TSUNA-NII ! entendirent-ils alors Lambo crier dans les couloirs.

Gokudera se précipita devant l'entrée en jurant et cria dans le même couloir :

-LA FERME, AHO USHI ! Tu vas réveiller le Judaime !

-Là c'est toi qui vas le faire à l'extrême !

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire aussi ! Qui criait dans la chambre du Judaime !?

-C'est moi à l'extrême ! s'écria Ryohei en levant les bras en l'air après un silence où il sembla réfléchir.

-Ce que tu peux être con... soupira Gokudera en se tapant le front.

Giotto sourit devant cette ambiance. Il avait l'impression de voir des adolescents... ce qu'ils étaient... Il était heureux de voir que la dixième génération puisse encore agir de cette manière après avoir enduré l'expérience de la mafia. Gokudera releva son regard vers le gardien du Soleil.  
-Alors ? Que vaut le fait que tu ais envoyé l'Ahoushi plus loin ?

Ryohei baissa ses poings et son visage prit une expression sérieuse.

-C'est à propos de Sawada... Son état était alarmant... Non, non, plus maintenant ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'expression de Gokudera devenir inquiète. J'ai soigné les dernières blessures qu'il avait encore... D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui a soigné les autres... J'ai senti des traces d'autres flammes du Soleil, autre que les miennes...

Gokudera désigna d'un signe de la tête Knuckle. Ryohei se tourna vers lui. Puis il regarda chaque membre de la première génération.

-Pourquoi la première génération est EXTRÊMEMENT là ? Ça fait EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir !

Giotto grimaça. Il ne les avait pas remarqués ? Mais il avait répondu à sa question il y a quelques minutes ! Était-ce possible d'oublier aussi vite ?

-Crétin ! Tu les avais pas remarqués ? rugit Gokudera en se retenant de se frapper une nouvelle fois le front.

-Non... Pourquoi ils sont apparus ?

-C'est encore un grand mystère, intervint Giotto, mais...

-Laissez, grogna Gokudera. Vous n'arriverez pas à lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne. Il est trop stupide pour ça… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, tête de gazon ! Continues plutôt sur le Judaime...

-Mmmh, d'accord. Je vous remercie d'avoir soigné Sawada, dit Ryohei en inclinant la tête devant Knuckle qui lui sourit. Sawada souffrait de malnutrition et je crois qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis un moment. Tout son corps était à bout...

-Il a pourtant dormi pratiquement une journée entière hier, déglutit Lampo.

-Je crois que ça n'a pas du rattraper son temps de repos en retard... J'espère que ceux qui ont fait ça à Sawada vont autant souffrir...

-Hibari, Mukuro et l'idiot de base-baller y sont partis y remédier. Il y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Mmh... pas que je sache... Sawada mettra sûrement du temps à se sentir mieux et il faudrait mieux qu'il ait un repos total, mais c'est tout.

Gokudera eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la porte. Il vociféra :

-Abruti ! Je pensais que tu allais me dire une nouvelle plus qu'alarmante ! Pas des trucs que je savais déjà !

-Vraiment ? demanda Ryohei en réfléchissant.

-Ta tête était trop sérieuse pour un abruti comme toi !

Gokudera soupira de consternation avant de se tourner vers Giotto.

-Puisque le repas est servi, allons manger. Ne faisons pas attendre Tomaso... Et puis je pense que vous ne devez pas avoir manger depuis un moment.

-Ce matin en fait, sourit Giotto.

-Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs d'hôtes, soupira de nouveau Gokudera. Pendant le repas, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.

Giotto guetta la réaction de ses gardiens qui acquiescèrent un sourire aux lèvres. Puis Giotto sourit à Gokudera.

-Cela nous convint parfaitement.

Gokudera acquiesça et les mena dans une salle où une table était dressée. Chose surprenante il y avait assez de couvert pour la première génération. En voyant l'air surprit de Giotto et de ses gardiens, Tomaso eut un sourire :

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, Giotto-sama... Je prend soin de ce manoir depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'année. C'est un honneur inespéré de voir le Primo Vongola, de plus vous avez sauvé Decimo-sama, moi et tout le personnel du manoir ne pourra jamais assez vous remercier.

Giotto accepta les remerciements du vieil homme un sourire aux lèvres. Son petit-fils était vraiment très apprécié du personnel et il s'en sentit fier. Il n'en attendais pas mieux de Tsuna. Un boss qui se faisait respecter et aimé de ses hommes ne pouvait être qu'un bon boss.

Ils se mirent à table quand Lambo et les deux enfants revinrent et commencèrent tous manger. Ils avaient laissé la place en bout de table vide selon la demande silencieuse de Gokudera. Giotto comprit que ce devait être la place de Tsuna normalement. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien les gardiens de Tsuna avaient dût se sentir mal en regardant jour après jour cette chaise vide. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la tristesse ni même aux remords...

Au contraire, le repas fut très agité. Entre Knuckle et Ryohei qui ne crièrent plus que parlèrent, G qui vociféra contre Asari qui rigolait pour rien et Gokudera qui lui criait contre le gamin à la coupe afro qui s'était mis en tête d'embêter Lampo, aidant ainsi Deamon à la tâche. Alaude regardait tout ce monde bruyant et hésitait à tous les arrêter pour manque de silence ou sortir de la pièce pour avoir enfin du calme. Gokudera finit par se tourner vers Giotto, alors qu'un semblant de silence se mettait en place.

-Il est vrai que nous vous avons pas présenté les deux derniers gardiens... Ohé Aho uhsi, Tête de gazon !

-Bien entendu ! Mon nom est Ryohei Sasagawa et je suis à l'extrême le gardien du Soleil de Sawada !

-Ore-sama est Lambo, le gardien de la foudre. Et vous pouvez tous devenir les serviteurs de Lambo-sama !

-Il y a t-il quelqu'un de censé qui voudrait devenir ton serviteur !? rugit Gokudera.

-Je suis Futa, se présenta le jeune garçon châtain. Je ne suis pas un gardien mais je fais partie de la famille de Tsuna-nii ! Ravi de vous connaître !

-Wo jiao I-pin... Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis aussi une amie de Tsuna-san.

Giotto allait répondre quand une musique se fit entendre.

-Bordel... jura Gokudera en cherchant dans es poches.

Tomaso, qui était resté devant la porte pour palier aux envies des invités, toussota légèrement :

-Gokudera-sama, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a ici des enfants ?

Gokudera fit claquer sa langue et finit par sortir un appareil. Giotto comprit qu'il devait s'agir du même genre d'appareil que Hibari avait devant l'infirmerie quelque heures plus tôt. Il se tourna vers Chrome qui était en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh... Cela s'appelle un portable. Cela nous permet de communiquer entre nous quelque soit la distance... Tout le monde en a un... Il est vrai que cela puisse être étrange pour vous.

Giotto hocha la tête et regarda Gokudera appuyer sur une touche avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant le minuscule écran, avant de se tourner vers Chrome alors que la sonnerie, qui provenait de l'appareil, continuait toujours à résonner.

-Dis, Chrome... cela fait combien de temps que Yamamoto et les autres sont partis ?

-Moins d'une heure...

Gokudera reporta son attention à l'appareil.

-Pourquoi cet abruti de base-baller appelle maintenant ? maugréa-t-il dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Ils n'auraient jamais eu le temps d'en finir avec eux...

Il finit par appuyer sur une touche et amena l'appareil à son oreille avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers la fenêtre pour éviter le bruit. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, tout le monde s'était tu devant la méfiance du gardien de la Tempête.

-Au rapport, accro de base-ball... commença Gokudera.

Ils ne purent entendre ce que disait Yamamoto. Ils décidèrent d'attendre une quelconque réaction de la part du gardien de la Tempête. Celui-ci se raidit alors et se précipita hors de la pièce. Malgré le fait que le gardien de tempête, passa à côté d'eux en coup de vent, Primo put alors entendre les derniers mots avant que la porte ne claqua :

-Comment ça "tous morts" ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Voilà chapitre 10 terminé et oui vous avez bien entendu la famille Vanazione a enfin disparue de la surface de la Terre !... en tout cas leur esprit. Le prochain montrera le point de vue des nos trois gardiens qui sont partis faire la fête à la famille Vanazione. _

_Un petit mot pour mon dixième chapitre ? _

_Ce carré blanc vous tente, hein ? Ne dîtes rien, je le sais... Dépêchez-vous de le remplir, il n'est pas trop tard..._

**_AN :_**

_Wo jiao (chinois) : Je m'appelle.  
_


	11. Chapter 11 : Des problèmes intérieurs

_Coucou ! Chapitre 11 en ligne ! Et un long !  
_

_Eh oui vu que je ne bosse plus (en tout cas pas avant une voire deux semaines) mon chapitre du mercredi sera posté un peu plus tard... Oh ça va, je profite de ma matinée pour dormir... vous pouvez pas me le refuser ? Si ? Tant pis ^^_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Merci à **AliceGarden, Himutsu-chan, Yuki-Jiji, Alycia Panther, Animapower, JuriiGothic, DragonneYukkin, inukag9, ArrowDream, Addaline, BlackCerise, Phoenix Carmin, Miki, Ayone, mary **et **Karo** pour me suivre et d'avoir posté une review au dernier chapitre. Je vous adore !_

_Je m'excuse, par contre, pour ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite à vos reviews, et également s'il manque des personnes dans les réponses. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai manqué. Étant partie en vacances pendant trois jours depuis samedi, j'étais également coupée d'internet du coup je n'ai pas pu tout suivre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Voici les réponses aux reviews :_

_**Addaline :** On dirait que même toi tu n'y croyais pas ^^ Ravie que Lanalia te plaise. Oui je me disais qu'une pointe d'humour sera la bienvenue dans cette conversation si sérieuse ^^ Mais c'est Gokudera ! C'est mon petit rebelle préféré : normal qu'il y un vocabulaire coloré ^^ J'espère franchement ne pas non plus avoir rendu Ryohei trop stupide, quand même ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer la scène de Lambo, Lampo et Deamon ^^ Non pas Tsuna encore. Prochain chapitre il sera là. Mais profites quand même de ce chapitre même si notre héros n'est pas là ! S'il te plaît ! **se prosterne en dogeza** Je suis entièrement d'accord ^^ Dans ce cas, je te donnerai de la nourriture toujours de nourriture, par contre je ne peux pas augmenter la fréquence de chapitre par semaine, je suis pratiquement 24/24 heures rien qu'avec deux chapitres par semaine alors je ne peux pas plus, désolée, je fais un tuteur horrible ^^ Ah mais oui, il y aura 20 chapitres, je suis à peu près sûr. Mon histoire n'est pas prêt de se terminer et je connais déjà la fin, maintenant faut rajouter le milieu ^^'. A plus et profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki **: Bravo à toi ^^ Non, t'as raison ! Le monde est à toi ! J'en suis à 121 reviews maintenant et j'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Que personne ne me réveille ! C'est peut-être pas une ennemie de Tsuna selon ses gardiens, mais en tout cas eux, ne l'aiment pas ^^ Que veux-tu on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde xD. Tu vas tout de suite avoir ta réponse pour les Vanazione. En ce qui me concerne, c'est une des épines enlevée du pied...J'ai bien dit une... Parce qu'il y en a d'autre, tu te doutes bien... "C'est quand que Mukuro et Hibari les tabassent alors" xD j'ai adoré ta phrase ! Ben ils les tabassent pas xD ! Profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle depuis le premier chapitre il me semble ^^ Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir et je ferais toujours plus de mystères et toujours plus de cliffhanger ! Mouhahaha (C'est moi ou ça ressemble à une annonce pour une nouvelle série télévisée ? Enfin bref...) Ah tu pensais au départ à une femme inconnue ? Dommage ^^ Après faut dire que je vous fait un mauvais coup, vu que tout monde commençait à essayer de deviner qui était la personne alors qu'il n'y avait rien à deviner puisque qu'on ne la connaissait pas ^^' Oui la famille Vanazione est détruite... Enfin, dirait-on ^^ mais il y a un "mais"... Merci encore et profite de ce chapitre également !_

_**Mary **: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je dois avouer que Giotto se fait toujours couper par d'autres événements ou par les gardiens eux-même. Je vais lui donner quelques réponses, le pauvre. N'empêche qu'il est extrêmement patient ! Il s'est pas énervé pour l'instant xD Mais je ne le vois pas s'énerver pour ça, non plus ^^_

_**Karo **: Merci beaucoup. Et le suspense continue ! _

_Prêt ?... Enjoy !_

_-"Parole venant du téléphone"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 11 : Des problèmes intérieurs...

_-Comment ça "tous morts" ?_

Yamamoto soupira. Il regarda l'entrée de la planque qu'ils avaient très rapidement trouvé grâce aux coordonnées de Deamon. Les débris qui semblaient datés de la fuite de la première génération, d'après le récit du Primo Vongola, avaient été balayés sur les côtés pour faciliter le passage vers le bâtiment. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs, son regard dur se posant sur chaque corps qui parsemaient le sol. Les mots du Primo sur l'état de Tsuna résonnaient dans ses pensées. Sa main qui ne tenait pas le portable se serra. Il aurait voulu les punir lui-même... Car en effet les membres de la famille Vanazione avaient été tués avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises, Gokudera ? répliqua Yamamoto d'une voix dure qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même. Qu'on les a eut ? Non... Quelqu'un nous a devancés... Peut-être quelqu'un qui avait une envie furieuse de les voir souffrir : pratiquement tous les Vanazione sont mort en agonisant dans leur sang... Je pense qu'on a voulu les faire taire.

-"_Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?" _demanda Gokudera à travers l'appareil, sans se formaliser du ton de Yamamoto.

Le gardien de la Pluie entra alors dans une pièce dont ils soupçonnaient avoir été le lieu de torture de Tsuna. Une table nue avec des liens qui pendaient dans le vide, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il pouvait voir des traces de sang sur la pierre. Ses ongles traversaient la chair de sa paume. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol froid de la pièce.

_-"Réponds à ma question, stupide joueur de base-ball !"_

Yamamoto s'arracha de ses pensées et traversa la pièce jusqu'à une petite porte.

-O-Oui... Laisse juste le temps de rejoindre Hibari et Mukuro...

Il entra alors dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle de torture, ressemblant à un bureau. Celui-ci semblait avoir été fouillé de fond en comble. Diverses feuilles de papier étaient au sol, certains meubles et tiroirs étaient renversés. Hibari fouillait lui-même de son côté, cherchant des indices oubliés tandis que Mukuro regardait le corps qui s'étendait sur le sol, adossé au mur. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, cheveux courts, grisonnants, des lunettes carrés, une blouse blanche tachés du sang. Un pansement lui avait été mis sur un nez cassé et il portait des bandages au niveau de son torse. Non pas qu'il en avait eu besoin longtemps, semblerait-il... Il avait reçut six balles. Parmi ses affaires, Hibari avait trouvé une petite plaquette portant le nom de l'homme : Disprezzo Fedele.

-On a retrouvé Disprezzo... Celui dont Primo nous a parlé. Il a été tué par six balles, toutes venues de face et qui plus est, d'après Hibari, d'une distance relativement proche. Mukuro et Hibari sont d'accord sur un point : Disprezzo connaissait celui qui l'a tué... ou tout du moins avait-il un minimum confiance envers cette personne.

-"_Tu penses que ça pourrait leur allié puissant dont il aurait parlé au Judaime ?"_

-Kufufu... Rien n'est sur, intervint Mukuro, qui avait de toute évidence entendu Gokudera, alors qu'Hibari leva un œil vers les deux herbivores avant de retourner à sa recherche. Mais il serait logique de le penser. Cet allié à dut apprendre que les Vanazione ont laissé échapper Tsunayoshi et est venu faire en sorte que faire oublier son identité. L'alouette cherche encore des indices sont les éventuels alliés des Vanazione, mais toutes les preuves ont été soit emmenées... soit brûlées.

Ce disant, il avisa un petit paquet de cendres au milieu de la pièce.

Gokudera fit claquer sa langue à l'autre bout du fil. Ils n'entendirent rien pendant un bon moment.

-"_Alors ? Depuis combien de temps ?"_

-Pas plus d'une journée, déclara Hibari dont le ton faisait penser à un grognement.

-Oya, alouette ? Alors ces indices ? Introuvables ? demanda Mukuro d'une voix moqueuse.

Hibari lui lança un regard meurtrier et sortit ses tonfas.

-Mah, mah tenta de calmer Yamamoto tout en mettant le haut-parleur pour que les deux gardiens puissent bien entendre Gokudera. On a autre chose à se préoccuper.

_-__"__Vous pouvez savoir quelle famille a attaqué ?__"_ demanda Gokudera sans se démonter face au commencement de la dispute des gardiens du Brouillard et du Nuage. "_Par rapport aux blessures ou aux dégâts... ?__"_

-Justement, parlons-en, répondit Mukuro en redevenant sérieux.

Il se redressa et sortit de la pièce, qui ne leur donnerait plus aucun indice de nouveau et se dirigea vers un des corps des hommes de la famille des Vanazione.

-Cet homme possède des blessures qui ressemblent à celles qu'aurait pu faire le Cheval Ailé...

-"_Le Cheval Ailé ?"_ répéta Gokudera. "_Dino Cavallone ? Mais c'est impossible ! Ce pété de thunes de Cavallone est un de nos alliés !"_

-Oya, en quoi serait-ce impossible ? Alouette, tu connais mieux le boss Cavallone que nous, à force de te battre contre lui, confirmes-tu ?

Hibari ne répondit rien, le regard scrutant la moindre trace de blessure. Puis il se tourna vivement vers un autre corps.

-Kufufu... Cela veut sans doute dire oui... J'ai également remarqué d'autre blessures que je n'aurais pas cru voir dans cet endroit.

-"_Comme ?"_

Mukuro haussa les épaules tout en regardant les autres corps autour d'eux.

-Des blessures qu'aurait pu faire Ken, Chikusa, certains membres de la Varia : le prince détrôné aux couteaux, le requin, même le chien inutile de Xanxus... J'ai également remarqué des blessures qu'aurait pu causer Yamamoto Takeshi.

Un silence suivit la révélation. Yamamoto regarda Mukuro : cela ne semblait pas être une blague.

-"_QUOI ?"_ s'écria Gokudera.

-Mais comment... s'étonna Yamamoto. Je n'ai pas sorti mon sabre ! Et ils étaient déjà morts quand nous sommes arrivés.

-Dans ce cas, on peu supposer que ce soit des personnes qui soient capables de reproduire les styles de combats de n'importe quels mafieux... J'ai entendu parler d'une guilde d'assassin dans le genre. Ils se faisaient appeler les Scassinatore... autrement dit...

-._.. les Cambrioleurs.._.traduisit Gokudera.

-C'est exact.

_-"Mais ça ne pourrait pas être simplement une sorte de manipulation ? Par des illusions ou..."_

-Gokudera Hayato, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais senti si quelqu'un aurait utilisé des illusions ici ? Les seules que je sente sont vieilles de plus d'une journée et comme l'a dit l'Alouette ils sont morts il y a moins longtemps que ça. Je présume que ce doit être les illusions de Deamon... Il n'y a pas d'illusion plus récentes.

-"_Alors quoi ? Tu le sais comme nous tous que l'idiot de base-baller est le dernier héritier de son style au sabre! C'est impossible que quelqu'un utilise le même style de combat."_

-Yamamoto Takeshi, résonna la voix d'Hibari.

Les deux gardiens tournèrent la tête vers le préfet qui se tenait près d'un corps. Ils le rejoignirent. Hibari désigna du menton le corps. Yamamoto le regarda sur toutes les coutures et remarqua qu'il était lézardé de blessures faîtes par un sabre. Celles-ci ressemblaient beaucoup aux traces sur ses mannequins après ses entraînements au sabre. Il soupira.

-Désolé Gokudera, mais j'ai la preuve devant les yeux que quelqu'un d'autre que moi utilise le Shigure Souen. Mais...

-"_Mais ?"_

-Il n'est pas parfait. Mon Shigure Souen est un style fluide. Les coups doivent être précis et mortels. Or ici les coups ont été brutaux. Je ne serais pas étonné que la lame de l'épéiste en ait été émoussée... Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas dû apprendre le style Shigure Souen auprès d'un des héritiers ou on lui a appris de la mauvaise manière...

Yamamoto entendit Gokudera soupirer lourdement.

-"_Mukuro"_, appela le gardien de la Tempête. "_Sais-tu s'il y a d'autre style qu'on connaît ?"_

-J'ai cru voir le style de l'Alouette et le tien.

-"_La dynamite ?"_

-Exact.

-"_Dis-moi_", demanda Gokudera après avoir réfléchit un court instant, _"les styles que tu as vu... aucuns d'entre eux n'a été utilisé avec des flammes ?"_

Mukuro écarquilla quelque peu les yeux puis il répondit, quelque peu agacé de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

-Non c'est vrai...

-Cela prouve au final que ce n'est pas une illusion, confirma Yamamoto. Les Scassinatore, si, comme on peut le penser, sont bien les alliés des Vanazione ou tout du moins une guilde payée par ces derniers, n'auraient pas hésité a doté leurs illusions de flammes. Or vu qu'il en a pas, on peut comprendre que il ne le pouvait pas tout simplement. Tous les styles utilisés sont des styles basiques... Avec un peu de temps et en regardant assez souvent les techniques, des tueurs à gages peuvent les imiter. Mais comment...

-Tu l'as dit, Yamamoto Takeshi : il faut les avoir vu assez souvent...

-Tu veux dire...

-Il y a un espion au manoir, termina Hibari.

Un silence se fit, suite aux paroles du préfet.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! finit par dire Yamamoto, abasourdi par la perspective que l'un des habitants du manoir soit un traître. Si vraiment cette famille alliée des Vanaziones nous espionne pourquoi aurait-elle utilisée tous les styles ici? Il aurait été évident que nous serions arrivé à cette conclusion ! Quel avantage aurait-elle à ce que nous le sachions ?

-Quel ignorant mafieux tu fais, grimaça Mukuro.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce n'était pas nous qui étions supposés voir ça. Mais la neuvième génération et les familles alliées des Vongolas. Celle des Vanaziones voulait sûrement profiter du fait que l'Alliance ne soient pas de notre côté pour nous discréditer. Quand les Vongolas auraient trouvés cet endroit et auraient remarqués ce qu'il s'est passé, ils auraient compris que nous, la dixième génération, aurions désobéi à un ordre direct du neuvième. Le fait que le style du boss Cavallone y soit aussi est simple : le Cheval Ailé est connu pour être un allié de Tsunayoshi et ils auraient pensé qu'il voulait nous épauler et nous préserver des autres familles... C'est un plan comme une autre de nous écarter de la succession de la neuvième génération et de détruire la famille Vongola de l'intérieur grâce à ses propres problèmes... D'après ce que l'on peut voir, l'allié des Vanaziones ne recule devant rien pour détruire les Vongolas. Il tente de la faire de l'extérieur en essayant de dérober la flamme de Tsunayoshi et, voyant que ça n'a pas marché, il a activé son plan de secours.

Gokudera jura.

-"_Rentrez au manoir, vous trois. Il faut absolument que..."_

-Herbivore, il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre. Prépares-toi à être mordu à mort que nous reviendrons.

_-"Oui, oui," _répondit Gokudera d'un air agacé. "_Je vais prévenir le Nono de la découverte alors ne touchez à rien... Non Mukuro, tu ne caches aucune preuve ! Vous rentrez tout de suite au manoir après ça."_

-Tu es pressé... se moqua Mukuro.

_-"Écoutez, on ne peut pas parler de tout au téléphone. De plus, si comme on a comprit, il y a bien un espion au manoir alors je préfère que vous rentriez illico ! Vous oubliez que le Judaime n'est pas au milieu de sa forme ? De plus nous avons la première génération à protégez."_

-Quel apport avec l'espion...

-"_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un accro du base-ball... C'est un espion ! Tout ce qui se passera au manoir sera connu aux oreilles de notre ennemi et l'arrivée de de la première génération aussi. Nous devons les protégez, car s'il leur arrive quelque chose ici, c'est toute la famille Vongola qui trinque... Qui plus est s'il arrive quelque chose au Primo, le Judaime ne naîtra jamais ! Est-ce vraiment ça que vous voulez ?"_

-Kufufufu... Tu touches la corde sensible, ma chère Tempête.

_-"Enfin"_, continua Gokudera sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Mukuro. "_Je ne pense que cet espion en soit simplement un... Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Vanaziones, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il doit savoir tuer aussi. or..."_

-... Tsuna est au manoir.

-"_Oui. Et je préfère que tous les gardiens du Judaime y soit aussi pour le protéger. Hibari, Mukuro..."_

-Oya, oya, un nouvel ordre ? Tu joues avec le feu...

-"._.. On laisse ceci entre vos mains."_

Le sourire de Mukuro s'étira avec sadisme tandis que Hibari eut un soupir de dédain. Le "ceci" était très certainement la recherche de l'espion mais...

-Je ne travaillerais pas avec la tête d'ananas, finit par dire Hibari.

-Oya, Alouette, trop timide ?

C'était la remarque de trop.

-Mah, mah, rigola nerveusement Yamamoto, tandis qu'Hibari sortit rapidement ses tonfas et se mit en garde, une veine pulsant sur son front. Gokudera ne vous a jamais dit que vous travaillerez ensemble ! Vous pouvez cherchez chacun de votre côté...

-"_Yamamoto"_, appela Gokudera alors que les deux autres gardiens commençaient à se battre. "_Quand ils auront terminés, rentrez au manoir."_

-OK.

La communication se coupa. Yamamoto soupira en rangeant son téléphone. Son regard fut attiré par les bruits d'armes à côté. Le mur à côté avait déjà été détruit... Ils devaient pourtant ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient été ici... Mais ça allait être dur de les faire arrêter de se battre. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il sortit son sabre et le transforma en un sabre en acier.

-10ème forme... Scontro di Rondine...

* * *

Gokudera soupira. Le Nono avait été compréhensif : il avait cru à son rapport concernant le sauvetage de Tsuna et des circonstances de la découverte de la planque des Vanazione. Il n'avait pas pu malheureusement lui dire où elle se trouvait, Mukuro ayant gardé pour lui les coordonnées que Deamon avait brûlé. Il se félicita de la bienveillance du neuvième boss des Vongola, qui avait aussitôt compris cela aussi. Il fallait dire que le départ précipité de Reborn du manoir principal pour le Japon ainsi que le retour de la Varia, à la recherche du Decimo depuis un mois sans être rentrée au manoir, avaient aidé Gokudera. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau dans lequel il s'était précipité lors du rapport de Yamamoto et pour l'appel du Nono et se retrouva face à Tomaso. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Gokudera-sama, dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons des invités dans la salle à manger et que ceux-ci s'impatientent de vous voir ?

Gokudera grimaça. Évidemment, quiconque aurait vu une personne se précipiter hors d'une pièce lors d'un appel téléphonique se poserait des question. A plus forte raison dans une famille mafieuse et quand celle-ci se révèle être celle des Vongolas. Mais, il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Pas encore alors que tout cela était encore trop flou, même pour eux. Il en toucherait un mot à Chrome, à la tête de gazon et peut-être éventuellement à Lambo, mais pas à la première génération. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance : ils avaient sauvé le Judaime, mais parce que c'était un problème intérieur qui les concernait eux. Et puis, pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser, ni à l'espion, ni aux Vanazione, ni à leur allié, ni même aux problème à l'intérieur de l'Alliance... Son boss était de retour et il voulait profiter un maximum de ce soulagement qu'il ressentait. L'espion, si espion il y avait, ne s'était pas fait remarqué depuis le début, pour quelle raison se trahirait-il maintenant ? Il allait renforcer la sécurité et la surveillance autour du Judaime jusqu'à que celui-ci soit en mesure de se protéger seul... Reborn-san revenait demain dans l'après-midi d'ici là, il ne devait rien arriver... Enfin rien de plus que maintenant. Son attention retourna sur Tomaso.

-Des affaires urgentes, s'expliqua-t-il en marchant dans le couloir.

-L'espion au manoir, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tomaso en lui emboîtant le pas.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils en tournant le visage vers le vieux majordome du manoir.

-Vous avez entendu...

-Seulement le rapport avec Nono-sama. Vous aviez déjà terminé d'écouter le rapport de Yamamoto-sama. Mais autant dire que j'ai tout entendu, oui...

-Tant pis, soupira Gokudera, ou plutôt tant mieux. Tomaso-san, pensez-vous à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Vous ne me soupçonnez pas ? s'étonna Tomaso.

-Le Judaime vous fait confiance. Il me l'a dit.

-Mais comment Decimo-sama pourrait-il savoir que...

-Sûrement son Hyper Intuition.

Tomaso eut un sourire heureux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le gardien de la Tempête montrait qu'il se ne méfiait pas de quelqu'un. Au moment où il se rappela la question du jeune homme, celui-ci s'arrêta devant une fenêtre. Tomasa le regarda et remarqua le regard dur que lançait Gokudera à travers la vitre. Tomaso suivit son regard et vit alors quelque chose qui le fit sursauter.

Deux pupilles oranges luisaient dans le noir et regardait dans leur direction. Tomaso eut peur pendant un instant que ce ne soit des ennemis mais l'attitude calme bien que tendue que reflétait l'aura du gardien, le dissuada de cette idée. Il regarda alors plus précisément et s'aperçut d'une forme sombre qui allait avec la paire de yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard et il put mettre un nom sur la personne. Il s'agissait de Lanalia. Elle était perchée sur une des branches de l'arbre, situé à côté du manoir, adossé à son tronc. Tomaso se demanda comme la branche ne pouvait pas avoir déjà craqué sous le poids de la jeune femme, tellement le support semblait être fragile.

La langue de Gokudera claqua sèchement contre son palais. Elle... Elle était définitivement sur la liste des suspects... Il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. En tout cas pas autant que semblait lui faire le Judaime. Il ne la comprenait pas. Il ne savait où allait ses intentions ni même sa fidélité. Elle disparaissait souvent pendant de longues période avant de revenir au manoir pour rester quelques jours avant de repartir il ne savait où et le Judaime ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'elle. Et ses sourires carnassiers ou les regards provoquant l'agaçaient au plus haut point comme si elle se vantait d'être en possession d'infos qu'il voulait savoir. Et puis concrètement il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle était trop sauvage... pire qu'Hibari, qui avait finit par accepter de faire partie des gardiens du Judaime. Et puis elle était apparue comme ça du jour au lendemain, il y a quelques mois, presque au même moment où les familles alliées des Vongolas avaient commencé à jeter la pierre sur la dixième génération. Alors assurément, elle faisait partie de la liste des suspects pouvant être des espions.

La jeune fille sous les regards attentifs se leva, faisant plier quelque peu la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait maintenant. Elle n'y fit pas attention, son regard ancré dans celui de Gokudera. Ses lèvres étirèrent en le sourire carnassier que Gokudera détestait et sembla se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Tomaso reprit son souffle régulier et jeta un coup d'œil au gardien de la Tempête.

-Vous ne lui faîtes confiance, n'est-ce pas Gokudera-sama ?

-Je vais vous dire une chose : aucun des gardiens ne lui fait confiance, s'exclama Gokudera en continuant leur chemin, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la branche maintenant vide. On fait en sorte de toujours laisser un gardien avec le Judaime quand elle est dans les parages...

-Et maintenant, vous la soupçonnez...

-Oui, répondit franchement Gokudera. Mais, et elle le sait, je n'ai aucune preuve contre elle, quel que soit son but. Et du côté des domestiques ?

Tomaso comprit que le jeune homme ne voulait pas prolonger ce sujet et répondit.

-Je ne saurais si l'un des employés du manoir est un espion... Je leur fait confiance pour accomplir leurs tâches. Mais un grand nombre d'entre eux sont venus travailler ici parce vous vous êtes installés, avec Decimo-sama, dans ce manoir. Chacun d'entre eux pourrait être un espion...

-Tch ! Combien ? demanda Gokudera en arrivant devant la salle à manger.

-Je ne saurais dire exactement mais je dirais dans les trois quarts de nos effectifs... Voulez-vous que je fasse une liste ?

-Non. Hibari s'en chargera lui-même. Il ne me le pardonnera pas si en plus je prépare le boulot à sa place.

-Vous a-t-il menacé de vous mordre à mort ?

-Ouais... Au moins deux ou trois fois aujourd'hui.

-Très bien, Gokudera-sama, je vous prépare donc la trousse à pharmacie.

Gokudera grimaça avant de retourner dans la salle. Toutes les paires de yeux convergèrent dans sa direction.

-Un problème ? demanda Chrome en voyant la grimace du gardien de la tempête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant...

-Comme il te plaira, déclara Giotto, sans être dupe. Nous demandions à Ryohei-kun de nous parler de la Varia.

_A la tête de gazon ?_ pensa Gokudera. _Bordel, il en a sûrement trop fait..._

-Je leur disais justement que tu as été EXTREMEMENT battu par leur gardien de la Tempête !

-Il ne m'a pas battu ! s'écria alors Gokudera en dardant un regard furieux vers le gardien du Soleil. Il a triché !

-Un bon mafieux se doit de toujours être sur ses gardes... et il semble que tu ne l'étais pas, fit remarquer Deamon avec un sourire machiavélique

-Tch ! Laissez tomber... De toutes façons, ce combat ne signifie rien pour moi. Seul ce qu'a dit le Judaime à la fin a de l'importance...

-Qu'est-ce que Tsuna-kun t'a dit ? demanda Asari, curieux.

-Nous y arrivons, sourit Ryohei.

Gokudera soupira et retourna à son assiette, bien entendu froide. Il s'en fichait. Il remarqua que seuls Lambo et les deux autres gamins étaient partis, sûrement allés rejoindre le Judaime à l'infirmerie. Toute la première génération était autour de la table, et sirotait un café ou du thé selon leur affinité. Deamon, Alaude, qui était resté lui aussi -jamais Gokudera aurait cru que le gardien du Nuage du Primo serait du genre à écouter ce genre de récit sans importance !- et G, à la plus grande joie de Gokudera, avaient choisi du café tandis que Giotto, Asari, Knuckle et Chrome avaient une tasse de thé devant eux. Seul Lampo avait une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui. Il finit son assiette et se servit une tasse de café, attendant comme les autres la suite du récit de Ryohei.

-Le prince a EXTREMEMENT réussi à s'accrocher à la demi-bague que possédait la tête de poupe ! Et celle-ci a essayé de la lui reprendre quitte à EXTREMEMENT mourir dans la salle piégée ! Et là, Sawada lui a dit qu'il devait revenir en arrière pour ne pas être pris dans l'EXTRÊME explosion. La tête de poulpe a refusé pour pouvoir récupérer la bague. Mais Sawada lui a crié que nous nous battions pour pouvoir regardé des feux d'artifice et que nous nous amusions et que c'était EXTRÊMEMENT juste pour ça. Et que si la tête de poulpe mourrait, cela n'aurait aucun sens... Quand le match a été terminé à l'EXTRÊME, la tête de poulpe est revenue les mains vides mais en vie !

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Giotto eut un petit sourire. Tsuna était vraiment... Il commençait à penser que son âge importait peu... Puis il se souvint d'un petit détail qui le fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Attends, attends... Quand dis-tu que ça s'est passé ?

-C'était à nos débuts, répondit Chrome.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Asari.

-Il y a trois ans, révéla Gokudera, tandis qu'il attendait la réaction d la première génération après avoir pris une gorgée de café.

G faillit alors s'étouffer en buvant son café. Asari avait pâli. Lampo avait ouvert ses deux yeux et regardait le gardien du Tempête, la bouche entrouverte en une expression stupéfaite. Alaude haussa un sourcil surpris tandis que Deamon ne disait rien, pour une fois et attendait la suite des paroles.

-Trois ans... ? reprit Knuckle. Et vous avez quel âge, vous avez dit ?

-Tss... Encore avec ça ?

-Non, attends ! s'exclama G. On est juste curieux...

Gokudera soupira. Chrome voyant que le gardien de la Tempête ne se décidait pas à répondre, prit la parole :

-L'homme du soleil et moi avons 18 ans. L'homme du Nuage et Mukuro-sama ont quant à eux 19 ans. Lambo-chan a 8 ans, il est le plus jeune gardien, comme vous l'avez compris. Quant à l'homme de la Pluie, de la Tempête et le Boss, ils ont 17 ans.

-Cela veut dire... en déduisit Giotto. Que Tsuna est devenu le Decimo à 14 ans ?

-Il est devenu candidat au poste de Decimo Vongola, reprit Gokudera, exacerbé que tout ceux qu'ils croisaient, les pointaient du doigt pour leur âge. Mais, sinon oui c'est bien ça... vous êtes bon en calcul.

Des coups frappés à la porte empêcha G de sauter au coup du jeune homme, devant son manque de respect envers ses aînés. Tomaso passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Gokudera-sama, les chambres de Giotto-sama et de ses gardiens sont prêtes.

-Parfait, Tomaso. Je suppose que vous devez être fatigué après tous ces voyages, et ces récits. Je propose qu'on vous laisse vous reposer et que nous reprenions à discuter de tout ça demain.

Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit, excessivement sur les nerfs à cause des propos de Gokudera. Il remarqua alors que Lampo bâillait sans vergogne. Cela ne le surprit pas, mais le bâillement discret d'Asari le fit comprendre que le gardien de Tsuna avait raison.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous nous retirons.

-Très bien, déclara Gokudera en se levant alors que les autres gardiens suivirent son mouvement. Dans ce cas, nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit. Tomaso va vous conduire à vos chambres.

Le dit Tomaso était entré dans la pièce et tenait la porte grande ouverte.

-Par ici, messieurs.

Giotto et ses gardiens souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leurs hôtes, puis accompagnèrent Tomaso dans les couloirs.

-Nous avons réservé l'aile ouest pour vous tous, sous la demande de Gokudera-sama, informa le majordome. Vous ne serez ainsi pas dérangé par des quelconques visiteurs. Seul moi ou l'un des gardien pourra vous rende visite.

-Pour notre protection ? demanda Giotto en se souvenant des mises en garde des gardiens dans la salle de réunion.

-Exactement. Vous semblez perdu, Giotto-sama, si je puis me permettre.

-Eh bien, je ne sais que penser de Gokudera Hayato, le gardien de la Tempête de Tsuna. Des fois, il me semble être un bras droit exemplaire ainsi qu'on excellent pont dans les relations entre les gardiens, mais... je ne sais pas trop s'il nous apprécie ou non. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il se contredit dans ses propres réactions. L'une fois il s'excuse avec dignité sur ses réactions et le moment d'après, il nous raille tout en nous faisant sentir sa colère...

-Gokudera Hayato est un homme impulsif et assez coléreux de nature mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de changer ses trais de caractère. Il a toute la confiance de Decimo-sama. Vous ne devriez pas prendre pour vous ses sautes d'humeurs. Il se chargeait de toutes les tâches pendant l'absence de Decimo-sama et c'est lui qui a été au centre des railleries des familles alliées et qui en a le plus souffert. Il a été extrêmement inquiet pour Decimo-sama, à tel point qu'il ne dormait presque pas. Et il a eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de son retour. Pardonnez-lui ses actions.

-Il est respectée par le gardien du Nuage, également d'après ce que j'ai vu... intervint Alaude alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une grande porte que Tomaso se dépêchait qu'ouvrir à l'aide son trousseau de clé dans sa poche. Est-il un homme si droit que ça ?

-Vous devez plaisanter... rit Tomaso en ouvrant la porte. Hibari-sama ne respecte qu'une seule personne dans tout le manoir et ce n'est certainement pas Gokudera-sama.

-Pourtant, fit remarquer Lampo, il a arrêté le gardien de la Pluie qui essayait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie pour qu'il ne le voit pas pleurer...

-Je suppose que Hibari-sama voulait simplement éviter de faire hurler Gokudera-sama... Il ne supporte aucun bruit, surtout les hurlements des gardiens de la Tempête, du Soleil et de la Foudre... Voici vos chambres, dit-il en désignant d'un ample geste du bras, toute une série de porte fermées. Vous pouvez prendre celles que vous voulez, les clés sont sur les serrures. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit poliment Giotto en inclinant la tête.

-Giotto-sama... Gokudera-sama est un excellent gardien et un bras droit exceptionnel. Il a certes beaucoup de défauts, comme nous tous en avons, mais une chose est certaine : sa loyauté envers Decimo-sama est sans faille. Comme tous les gardiens que vous avez rencontrés. Alors s'il vous plaît ne doutez pas d'eux, quel que soit leur âge, ils sont dignes de prendre la succession au Nono Vongola.

-Et vous ? demanda Asari. N'êtes vous pas du coté du Kyudaime ?

-Je suis le majordome de ce manoir. Mais j'étais un tueur à gage dans ma jeunesse. J'ai certes pris ma retraite aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas aussi faible que je semble paraître, je veux que vous vous en souvenez. Mais le Decimo m'a protégé lorsque ce manoir a été pris d'assaut par une des familles ennemies des Vongolas. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là... Depuis, ma loyauté va vers le Decimo.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, sourit Giotto. Merci d'être au coté de mon petit-fils.

-Pouvoir aider Decimo-sama est un honneur pour moi, sourit Tomaso en tournant finalement les talons, laissant la première génération s'installer dans leur appartement et profiter d'une nuit sans à avoir à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque surveillance à entretenir.

* * *

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables !

Un autre coup de feu fut tiré et un autre corps rejoignit les cinq autres sur le sol.

-Mais... Septimo-sama... tenta un autre homme recroquevillé au mur par la peur. Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! La dixième génération des Vongolas a agit bien plus vite qu'on ne le pensait !

Son boss se précipita vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans estomac. L'homme en eut le souffle coupé et mit quelque minutes avant de pouvoir reparler. Son boss continua à feuler.

-La dixième génération... la dixième génération ! Maudits soient ces gamins, maudits soient les Vongola ! Maintenant qu'il ont vu ça jamais la famille Vongola ne croira que ça puisse être eux et elle ne s'entredéchira pas ! Notre plan tombe à l'eau pour la deuxième fois !

Un autre homme qui était resté à l'écart attendait que son boss ait un semblant de calme, avant de prendre la parole.

-Disprezzo Fedele m'a dit qu'il avait vu un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sawada Tsunayoshi, celui qui a été désigné comme étant le futur Decimo. Il pensait que ça pouvait être le Primo Vongola. D'ailleurs quand il l'a appelé par son prénom, l'homme lui auraient donné des coups... Il a pris comme ça comme une confirmation.

-Le Primo Vongola ? Mais comment... ?

-D'après Disprezzo, cela serait possible avec le pouvoir de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Son boss écarquilla les yeux.

-Il me faut absolument ce pouvoir ! Non seulement il pourrait me permettre de devenir aussi puissant que les Vongolas mais en plus de pouvoir jouer avec le temps ? Il me faut Sawada Tsunayoshi !

-Mais, Septimo-sama, il va être plus ardu de l'attraper. Sans compter qu'il a l'Hyper Intuition, il a maintenant deux fois plus de personnes autour de lui qui joue les gardiens.

-Tch ! Aucune nouvelle de notre espion au manoir ?

-Non, Septimo-sama. Aucune depuis près de trois mois...

-Et Lanalia ?

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester, Septimo-sama. Lanalia-sama vous est après tout très fidèle et entièrement redevable.

Le boss eut un sourire.

-Je le sais. Elle est ma tueuse à gage personnelle... Autrement dit celle de la famille Scassinatore!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hyuu, hyuu..._

_Les hostilités sont engagées... Et Tsuna n'a pas arrêté d'en baver. Encore et toujours la cible. Et Lanalia s'avère être une ennemie... Je crois que je trouve qu'il n'y pas assez d'ennemis pour la dixième génération ^^'_

_Reviews ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Un réveil mouvementé

_Coucou ! Chapitre 12 en ligne !_

_Alors petite nouvelle avant de commencer. Vu que ma rentrée se fait lundi, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, ou en tout cas, moins de temps ^^. Je vais donc repasser à un chapitre par semaine. Oui je sais désolée... Je les posterais tous les samedis. Je ferais de mon mieux pour suivre cette cadence. Allez je vais vous consoler de cette nouvelle. Voici le chapitre 12 ^^  
_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, mais à Akira Amano, et je possède ma propre vision d'Hayato, ça me suffit amplement ^^_

_Merci à **Himutsu-chan, Phoenix Carmin, Olympe 2, inukag9, mary, Yuki-jiji, Addaline, BlackCerise, Ayone, DragonneYukkin, JuriiGothic, Alice Garden et Miki **pour les reviews du dernier chapitre ^^_

_Et voici les réponses pour les visiteurs :_

_**Olympe2**: Non en effet c'est pas bon. Lanalia est forte rien qu'à voir comment elle a surpris Gokudera ainsi que toute la première génération ^^ Ah bah Reborn, on le connaît après tout, il n'a aucune pitié ^^ Le miracle de Tsuna on le connaît tous mais est-ce qu'il marchera pour le cas de Lanalia... A voir. Oui je sais tout le monde est en haleine pour tout savoir tout de suite, mais ça va pas être possible ^^ Donc patientez ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre soit à ton goût._

_**Mary **: Évidemment que je m'en suis rappelé ^^ Toutes vos remarques je les prends en compte, si cela ne me fait pas dériver de mes chapitres. Et puis, il fallait absolument éclaircir ce point avec la première génération donc oui ^^ Le retour de Tsuna est ici... plus bas... Quant à Lanalia, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais rien dire à son propos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand tu as mis la traduction des Scassinatore, j'ai senti un peu d'ironie xD Eh oui on a la vision du Septimo et la vison des gardiens, il ne manque que la vision de Tsuna... Vision qui ne va pas tarder à arriver ^^_

_**Addaline **: XD J'étais morte de rire rien qu'à ton premier commentaire ! Vraiment très coloré mais qui montre ta réaction à chaud xD T'inquiète moi aussi, j'ai ce genre de problème et parfois je dois m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de faire enfin ce que je veux... Perso je préfère ta review avec les gros mots, ça m'a fait trop rire ^^ mais tes pavés me font autant plaisir ^^ Ravie que de voir que tu aimais Lanalia. C'était la première réaction que je voulais mettre pour elle. Et même si elle n'est pas beaucoup apparue, elle était très appréciée, comme quoi... Après on peut toujours aimer un ennemi non ? Euh, désolée, mais Tsuna a d'autre menace qui plane au-dessus de sa tête rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre –-' Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire passer ce sentiments, je voulais absolument le faire ressentir, autant pour la dixième génération que la première. Tomaso, hein ?... A voir ^^ Mais méfies toi de tout le monde, tu as bien raison. Bravo pour le jeu de mot avec "infirmerie" xD Je la vénère aussi ^^ on peut faire de tout avec les persos qui sont dans Reborn... Merci pour ces encouragements et profites de ce douzième chapitre ^^_

_**JuriiGothic **: Tiens, tu t'es pas connectée ? Bah comme tu as ton nom sur la liste des réponses ^^ Franchement, j'adore vos réactions face à la trahison de Lanalia... même si cette trahison n'est pas officielle... Bon pour nous oui... Je suis d'accord ! Celui qui inventé l'écriture mérite une statue ! Il en a peut-être une... J'en sais rien franchement ^^' Ravie qu'Aria soit d'attaque elle aussi ^^ Profitez toutes les deux de ce grand chapitre ^^ Excuse mais Masato est passé en mode muet, je trouve ça très reposant ^^, perso..._

_**Miki **: Mais non, mais non, on a tous un côté Hibari ^^ Merci de relever la fatigue de mon cher Hayato... Le pauvre ne tiens plus sur ses jambes (c'est vrai -') une nuit difficile... J'adore Tomaso ^^ je me suis énormément attachée à lui, je ne sais pas comment. J'adore comment il répond aux gardiens et son calme, tout comme sa loyauté à Tsuna, alors qu'elle devrait revenir tout d'abord à Nono si on suit la hiérarchie actuelle. ^^ J'y pense. C'est difficile de mettre cet épisode je viens de m'en apercevoir. Mais je compte absolument le mettre. Eh bien garde ça en tête et fais une fic ou tu pourras mettre ce genre de scène ^^ Je serais une des premières à la lire si tu souhaites la mettre sur internet ^^ T'inquiète pas pour la pavé ? Je suis toujours contente d'en voir ^^ Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_Allez je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 12 : Un réveil mouvementé...

Tsuna s'éveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son Hyper Intuition lui informait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Comme il n'arriva pas mettre des pensées sur le possible événement, il essaya de détendre et regarda autour de lui. La lumière du jour éclairait paisiblement la pièce vide où il se trouvait. Il reconnut l'infirmerie de son manoir. Il eut un petit sourire. Il était rentré, il était de nouveau chez lui ! Il se rappela sans peine son retour au Japon. Il se souvenait que Gokudera les avait suivis jusque dans l'infirmerie. Tsuna se souviendrait toujours de la tête de son gardien de la Tempête, quand celui-ci avait ouvert la porte de son bureau, le visage rouge de colère à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient dans les couloirs, et qui s'était transformé en expression incrédule en se retrouvant face à face avec son boss. Il s'était précipité sur lui, mais avait été accueilli par les tonfas d'Hibari, qui avait continué son chemin. Son gardien les avaient donc suivis dans l'infirmerie et des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Hibari avait grogné puis était sorti. Tsuna avait eu un mal fou à calmer Gokudera. Celui-ci était resté prostré près du lit sur lequel Hibari l'avait balancé. Tsuna avait fini par arrêter d'essayer de le calmer. Il avait compris le soulagement de son ami et ressentait lui aussi la même chose. Puis Ryohei avait fait son entrée fracassante.

Il repensa alors à la première génération, il espérait que tout s'était bien passé avec ses gardiens. Quelques rougeurs de gênes apparurent sur ses joues... Qu'est-ce que la première génération avait dû penser quand Hibari l'avait porté comme il l'avait fait ? Il était un boss de la mafia (bon d'accord un futur boss), il n'avait pas à être porté comme ça... Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer si jamais cela venait aux oreille de...

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris ! Il savait la source de ce sentiment oppressant. Il devait agir vite ! Se levant trop précipitamment du lit, il faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Il se reprit très vite et s'empara d'une veste qui traînait par là et dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et vit un couloir vide. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais savait qu'il devait sortir de l'infirmerie le plus tôt possible. De toutes façons il était pratiquement sûr que quelle que soit l'heure qu'il était, quelqu'un allait bien finir par se réveiller... à moins que tout le monde ait fini sourd en son absence...

* * *

Giotto se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il s'étira de son soûl et sourit en regardant la pièce éclairée par un soleil assez haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi tard. Ces derniers jours il avait dû se lever assez tôt pour pouvoir terminer la paperasse assez tôt dans la soirée. La veille, ses gardiens et lui avaient un peu parlé de ce qu'il devait faire pour rentrer dans leurs époques. Ils avaient eut la surprise de voir que dans l'aile qui leur avait prêtée, se trouvait également une salle de repos où ils pouvaient se réunir tous les sept et parler en privé. Giotto avait sourit. Le gardien de la Tempête du Decimo pensait vraiment à tout. Au cours de leur discussion, la première génération n'avait trouvé aucune solution et ils s'étaient tous retirés en pensant à en parler à la dixième génération le lendemain. Qui sait peut-être qu'après quatre cents ans, ils avaient trouvés le moyen de voyager dans le temps...

Il se leva et s'habilla. Alors qu'il sortit dans le couloir, il se demanda si ses gardiens étaient réveillés. Il allait frapper à la porte de G, quand il vit Tomaso qui venait dans sa direction. Il lui souhaita le bonjour en se tournant vers le majordome.

-Bonjour, Giotto-sama, répondit Tomaso. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Tout le monde n'attend que vous dans la salle à manger.

-Je suis le dernier ? déglutit le premier boss.

-En effet. G-san était rentré plus tôt dans votre chambre. Quand il a vu que vous dormiez, il m'a demandé de vous laisser vous reposer.

-G... sourit Giotto avec un sourire attendri.

-Voulez-vous que je vous conduise ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir. Est-ce que Tsuna aussi est réveillé ?

-Ryohei-sama a dit qu'il était allé vérifier son état il y a moins d'heure. Il dormait toujours.

-Je vois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giotto entra dans la salle déjà agitée. Giotto remarqua que tous les gardiens de Tsuna étaient également présent. Hibari était assis dans un coin de la pièce à l'écart des autres. Et bien que Giotto ne put dire pourquoi, il sentait que le gardien de Tsuna était plus détendu que la veille, comme s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il tourna son regard vers les autres gardiens qui lui adressaient un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

-Ah, Giotto ! salua Asari. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci. Même si je pense que nous devions te remercier, Gokudera-k... Mais ?!

Il s'était tourné vers le gardien de la Tempête, qui arborait sur son visage des bleus et des coupures. Il pouvait également voir des bandages au niveau de ses poignets.

-Vous avez été attaqué ? demanda, inquiet Giotto en se tournant vers la dixième génération dans son ensemble.

-Tch ! renifla Gokudera. Cela ne vous regarde pas. Ne vous occupez pas de ça.

-C'est ce qu'il nous dit depuis près d'une demi-heure... soupira G. Ce gamin est têtu comme pas possible !

-C'est plutôt vous tous qui l'êtes, le vieux ! Je vous ais dit que j'allais bien...

-Vieux ? Je suis encore jeune : j'ai 24 ans, je te signale ! s'écria G.

-Alors, quoi ? On pique du nez à cause de son âge ? remarqua Gokudera avec un sourire moqueur. Pour moi, vous êtes vieux ! Je vous répète que je vais bien. Il n'y pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Giotto remarqua le regard noir que le jeune gardien jeta au gardien du Nuage de Tsuna, qui, lui avait un semblant de sourire satisfait. Giotto se souvint alors des paroles de Tomaso la veille et comprit ce qui avait dû se passer. Pour il ne savait quelle raison Hibari avait dû mordre à mort Gokudera. Il reporta son attention à la dispute en cours, qui maintenant arrivée au point que le jeune homme ne voulait pas que les gardiens du Soleil s'occupent de guérir ses blessures.

-Je ne veux pas de charité ni de pitié de votre part ! rugit Gokudera.

-Knuckle, c'est bon, intervint Giotto. Si Gokudera-kun nous dit qu'il va bien, nous devons le croire.

-Mais Giotto...

-A part ça, je vous remercie pour l'aile que vous nous avez accordée. C'est absolument parfait.

Il s'adressait plus particulièrement à Gokudera. Celui-ci en sentant le regard reconnaissant du Primo sur lui, sentit ses joues devenir rouge et il se gratta la nuque sous la gêne.

-Bah... c'est rien... Le Judaime m'avait donné la mission de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et se referma de la même façon, après qu'une forme ait réussi à se faufiler dans la pièce. La dite forme s'adossa, épuisée sur la porte.

-JUDAIME ! cria Gokudera en reconnaissant la forme.

Tout le monde sautèrent sur leurs pieds en reconnaissant à leur tour le dixième boss Vongolas. Celui-ci semblait se protéger de quelque chose avec la porte de la pièce.

-Ohayo tout le monde, sourit Tsuna d'un air crispé.

-Oya, oya... Tsunayoshi... Contre quoi te protèges-tu ainsi ?

-Est-ce un ennemi, Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto en commençant à sortir son sabre en bambou.

-Espèce d'idiot de base-baller ! Bien sûr ! Contre qui le Judaime se protégerait-il au manoir autrement ?

-Ah... c'est pas un ennemi, c'est...

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ébranla férocement. Tsuna grimaça mais tint bon : la porte resta sur ses gonds. Une voix furieuse s'éleva alors derrière la porte fermée.

-Dame-Tsuna ! Ne crois pas qu'une porte pourra m'arrêter !

Les yeux de Tsuna chercha alors quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sur une chaise vide dont il s'empara et avec une rapidité, s'en servit pour bloquer la porte. Cependant il dut savoir que la chaise n'allait pas_ l_'arrêter car il se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit

-Désolé, tout le monde... On parlera plus tard !

Au moment où le Decimo se laissa tomber dans le vide sous les regards horrifiés de Giotto et de Gokudera, la porte explosa avec des étincelles jaunes. Tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers la porte détruite. A la place se tenait un bébé en apparence, habillé d'un costume noir et coiffé d'un fedora noir avec un ruban orange, qui cachait ses yeux, un pistolet vert à la main. Le bébé releva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte. Tous purent alors voir la colère dans les orbes noirs. Il sauta vers la sortie et regarda en contrebas. Giotto put voir le pacificateur briller d'une lueur menaçante. _Un Arcobaleno... _pensa le premier boss. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du bébé. Il put alors voir son petit-fils courir dans les jardins tout en regardant dans leur direction.

-Tss, siffla Reborn, Tu fuis, Dame-Tsuna ?

Il pointa son pistolet dans la direction du jeune boss et tira. Des jets de flammes du Soleil en sortirent et produisirent des explosion aux côtés de la course du Decimo. Giotto allait l'arrêter peu importe les conséquences qu'aurait pu avoir ses actions quand l'Arcobaleno rejoignit son petit-fils dans les jardins. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une meilleure idée...

-Aahaa... grimaça Yamamoto. Le gamin est revenu plus tôt que prévu...

-Qui est-ce ? demanda en tremblant Lampo.

-C'est le tuteur de Tsuna, sourit le gardien de la Pluie. C'est un bébé mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, il est l'hitman numéro un dans le monde de la mafia.

-Mais, il n'a pas l'air de rigoler là... murmura Asari.

-Oya, oya... pour que l'Arcobaleno se défoule de cette manière, il a dû beaucoup s'inquiéter... Peut-être devrais-je le lui faire remarquer ? proposa alors Mukuro avec un sourire sadique.

-... Mukuro-sama, si vous faîtes ça, Reborn-san le fera payer à Boss...

-C'est le but ma chère Chrome...

-Je pense que nous incarnons tous la formule "Qui aime bien, châtie bien.", rit Yamamoto en voyant les sourcils froncés des membres de la première génération, n'est-ce pas, Gokudera ?... Gokudera ?

Le gardien de la Pluie chercha en vain des yeux son compagnon qui semblait s'être évaporé.

-Si vous cherchez, Gokudera-sama, avança Tomaso, il s'est précipité vers la sortie. Il disait quelque chose comme quoi il allait "protéger le Judaime, même de Reborn-san". Ce sont ses mots.

-Zut... C'est pas bon ! dit Yamamoto en se mordant les lèvres.

-La tête de poulpe va se faire rembarrer à l'EXTREME !

-Stupide herbivore... soupira Hibari en fermant les yeux.

-Il faudrait peut-être les arrêter, suggéra timidement Chrome.

Yamamoto acquiesça et alors que que la dixième génération quittait précipitamment la salle, Asari arrêta Yamamoto.

-Peut-on venir nous ici ?

-Bien entendu, sourit la gardien de la Pluie. Mais vous devriez rester éloignés. Le gamin a disons... une colère explosive.

-Sans blague... grogna G en voyant une autre explosion éparpiller des morceaux de terre jusqu'à leur fenêtre.

Giotto acquiesça et ils suivirent la première génération jusqu'à la sortie de manoir. Ce n'était pas l'entrée qu'il avait prise la veille, mais bien une porte qui menait aux jardins derrière le manoir. Ils l'empruntèrent... Et faillirent se faire toucher par un jet de lumière jaune de l'Arcobaleno. Heureusement Deamon eut juste le temps de former un bouclier opaque autour de Giotto et des membres générations alors que la dixième génération avait réussi à éviter chacun l'attaque, qui ne leur était pas destiné. Deamon se sentit étourdi par le choc du jet de lumière, il était puissant. Le bouclier grésilla un peu mais resta en place.

-Deamon, tout va bien ?

-Nufufufu, bien entendu... Je n'ai jamais vu une telle puissance. C'est comme si ç'avait été les poings de Knuckle, qui aurait frappé mon bouclier.

-Quoi ? Un bébé qui aurait la même puissance de frappe que l'idiot de prêtre ?!

-Il semblerait que les gardiens du Decimo ait raison, soupira Primo, les attaques dans ce temps sont plus puissantes que dans le notre...

-Giotto, tu ne va pas commencer... soupira G.

-Regardez, s'exclama alors Lampo.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction que désignait Lampo. Tsuna se tint, un genoux à terre, essayant visiblement de reprendre son souffle et regardait intensément son tuteur. Celui-ci tira un salve de jet de flammes du Soleil, en direction de son élève, qui cette fois ne pourra l'éviter. Giotto comprit le danger.

-TSUNA !

Mais les jets de lumières explosèrent, faisant soulever la poussière du sol, cachant la vue des spectateurs.

-Mais pourquoi..., ne comprit pas Asari.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna alors Hibari, se récoltant un regard réprobateur d'Alaude, qui n'aimait quelqu'un lui donne des ordres surtout par plus jeune que lui. L'omnivore n'a rien.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tsuna, alors que la poussière retombait lentement. Ce qu'ils virent alors les stupéfia. Tsuna était entouré et gigantesque cercle opaque de grandeur variable, chacun d'eux était entouré par des os noirs et des flammes rouges de la Tempête. Même Tsuna semblait surpris.

-C'est... l'entendirent-ils.

Aussitôt, Gokudera se trouva à côté de son boss.

-Judaime, est-ce tout va bien ?

-O-Oui, merci Hayato, mais...

-Je m'en charge, Judaime. Reposez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Il se redressa et se tint entre ses Bone Looops et son boss. Il écarta quelque peu ses boucliers et fit face au meilleur hitman de leur temps.

-Gokudera... siffla Reborn. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Reborn-san... Le Judaime est revenu seulement hier ! Il est épuisé, blessé... Il a besoin d'un repos total, la tête de gazon l'a dit. Pourriez-vous attendre que le Judaime soit en forme pour une fois, avant de vous en prendre à lui ? S'il le faut que je prendrais la place du Judaime, mais s'il vous plaît, Reborn-san...

Un silence suivit les paroles. Tsuna regardait son gardien de la tempête, pétrifié. Il... il proposait de prendre sa place dans la colère de Reborn ? Tsuna se sentit ému par le geste de son gardien... mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il allait refuser quand Yamamoto s'avança à son tour.

-Mah, mah, on va tous se calmer... Gamin, jamais on ne s'est mis entre toi et les entraînements de Tsuna, mais là c'est différent. On ne peut pas te laisser lui faire endurer un entraînement dans son état. Comme l'a dit Gokudera, Tsuna a besoin de repos. Et on s'est juré hier de lui donner ce repos... Alors même s'il nous faut aller contre toi, gamin, on tiendra notre promesse.

Les autres gardiens acquiescèrent. Hibari poussa un soupir mais dégaina ses tonfas, sous le regarda surpris de Mukuro.

-Oya ? Tu va participer aussi ?

-Je veux juste me battre contre l'Akambo. C'est tout.

-Kufufufu... c'est vrai que ça peut être intéressant, sourit Mukuro en dirigeant son regard vers l'Arcobaleno qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Gokudera. Cette fois, il ne va pas jouer avec nous : il va être sérieux.

Giotto ressentit alors une pointe de fierté. C'était comme ça que les gardiens devaient être. Il était soulagé. Quand il avait vu comment Mukuro, Hibari se moquaient ou agissaient envers son petit-fils, il s'était demandé s'ils allaient vraiment l'aider quand il aurait un problème. Il avait sa réponse devant ses yeux. Tous les gardiens de Tsuna s'étaient rassemblés pour protéger son petit-fils contre le meilleur hitman.

Reborn lui même était quelque peu fier. Tous ces entraînements et ces situations dangereuses qu'il a avait orchestré, avaient fini par payer. Les gardiens de son élève s'étaient rassemblés comme une seule entité contre le danger qui menaçait leur boss. Le seul problème était que ce danger était lui et que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout dans le cas présent. Il allait répondre à cet engouement à sa vue grotesque, quand Tsuna lui aussi réagit.

-Les gars, ça va aller... Laissez Reborn faire ce qu'il veut faire.

Les paroles de Tsuna furent comme un coup de tonnerre pour ses gardiens. Hibari lui lança un regard noir, mais Tsuna ne se démonta pas.

-Mais enfin, Judaime... ! Vous êtes encore épuisé et...

-Tsuna, il faudrait que tu te reposes encore un peu...

-Ne te force pas trop, Sawada !

-Tsuna-nii ! Je n'ai abso-absolument pas-pas peur de Reborn !

-Boss, il ne faut pas que vous en fassiez trop...

-Oya, oya, tu devrais écouter ma chère Chrome, Tsunayoshi...

-Tu ne tiens même plus debout, omnivore...

Tsuna soupira.

-Les gars, ça va aller, je vous dis. Je vous prie, faites-moi confiance.

Avec réticence, ses gardiens finirent par s'éloigner. Tsuna regarda Gokudera.

-Hayato, reste à portée de voix. J'aimerais que tu entendes tout ce que je dirais à Reborn et que tu me serves de témoin...

-De témoin ? s'étonna Gokudera. Mais pour quoi, Judaime ?

-S'il te plaît, Hayato. Cela m'aiderait... Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire.

A ces mots, Gokudera retrouva son entrain.

-Bien, si vous le dîtes, Judaime... Je vous fais confiance.

-Merci Hayato, sourit Tsuna.

-Tsuna ! appela Reborn d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce un défi que tu me donne ?

Tsuna regarda les orbes noirs de son tuteur pendant que Gokudera s'éloigna quelque peu, mais assez près pour écouter son boss et son tuteur.

-Oui, confirma Tsuna d'une voix claire.

Ses yeux prirent une couleur orangé, mais sa flamme frontale n'apparut pas.

-Tu me sous-estimes, Dame-Tsuna... souffla Reborn.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Reborn... Et je crois que c'est toi qui me sous-estimes...

Les orbes noirs de Reborn s'étrécirent et il pointa son pistolet vers son élève, qui ne cilla pas. Le meilleur hitman eut un instant d'hésitation. Tsuna et lui avait déjà eu ce genre de confrontation auparavant et celle-ci n'en était qu'une de plus.

Il était en colère, cela était vrai. Pas forcément contre son élève, contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Tsuna ce jour-là et de tout ce que son élève avait dû subir depuis sa disparition. Il avait vu la Varia et Squalo lui avait parlé de l'état du Decimo avant de rejoindre le manoir de la Varia. Oui il était en colère contre lui-même mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen de passer sa colère autre que sur son élève. Mais là, celui-ci faisait preuve d'une trop grande fermeté pour quelqu'un d'à peine sorti d'un mois de torture. Comme si son élève connaissait la fin de cette confrontation. De plus il semblait attendre que son tuteur tire. Alors, il décida lui-même de faire confiance à son élève et tira. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Les jets de lumière se dirigèrent vers Tsuna qui ne fit aucun geste pour les esquiver. Au contraire il fit un geste vif du bras et les jets furent soufflés par une immense flamme du Ciel. Par-dessus la fumée, ils pouvaient tous voir la flamme du Ciel qui brillait de toute sa vigueur sur la front de Tsuna, les yeux mordorés ne lâchant pas Reborn.

-Il a fait ça à main nues ? s'exclama G, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Non regardez, dit Alaude en plissant les yeux. Il a...

-Ses gants ! s'écria Gokudera, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Vous les avez retrouvés Judaime !

Ils avaient pourtant cherché dans tout le manoir, Reborn ne leur ayant pas révélé où il les avait laissés. Reborn regarda avec surprise son élève.

-Comment ?

-Tu croyais que je fuyais, Reborn ? Je faisais tout simplement des détours pour arriver à ta cachette avant que tu me trouves. J'ai eu un mois pour me demander où tu pourrais bien les avoir cachés. Je les ais retrouvés, seul, sans avoir eu besoin d'une aide quelconque ni de mes gardiens ni de qui que ce soit d'autre... Reborn, l'entraînement est terminé !

Reborn fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Son élève était-il sérieux ? Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera.

-N'est-ce pas, Hayato ?

-Ah c'est vrai... souffla Gokudera.

-Que veux-tu dire, Ahodera ? demanda Lambo, perdu.

-Lorsque Reborn-san a annoncé au Judaime qu'il avait caché ses gants, il lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas se faire aider...

-Tu nous l'a déjà dit, gronda Hibari en croisant les bras. Viens-en au fait.

-J'y viens ! Reborn-san lui a aussi dit que peu importe le temps qu'il prendrait, s'il les retrouvait seul, alors il le laisserait tranquille pendant le reste de la journée. Sans aucun entraînement ni coups fourrés.

-Alors... fit Yamamoto une mine enjouée sur le visage.

-Le Judaime a gagné le défi, rayonna Gokudera. Reborn-san n'a qu'une parole : il va devoir laisser le Judaime se reposer.

Reborn soupira. Il comprenait pourquoi son élève avait voulu que son bras droit reste à porté d'écoute. Pour qu'il puisse en informer les autres gardiens. Le meilleur hitman était obligé de tenir sa parole. L'arme finit pas alors se transformer en son compagnon de toujours, Léon, qui lui lécha la joue. Ce ne fut que quand le caméléon retourna sur le fedora de l'hitman que Tsuna éteignit sa flamme frontale. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que son tuteur ne rembarre sa promesse pour qu'il continue la punition... punition dont Tsuna ne savait pas de quoi d'ailleurs !

Ses gardiens le rejoignirent finalement en courant, tandis qu'Hibari s'avançait tranquillement.

-Sawada, c'était EXTRÊME ! cria alors Ryohei, dans les oreilles de Tsuna qui grimaça au volume sonore de son gardien du Soleil. Mais où les as-tu trouvé ? Nous avions pourtant cherché partout.

Tsuna devint aussitôt blême.

-Euh... dans un endroit que vous n'avez certainement pas cherché...

-Oh, allez Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto, alors que son bras retrouva le chemin des épaules de son boss. Ne nous fais pas attendre : où exactement ?

Tsuna sourit tendrement au geste de Yamamoto. Son gardien de la Pluie avait l'habitude de le faire et Tsuna se sentait toujours aussi calme et apaisé à ce contact. Celui-ci lui avait manqué... non en fait le fait que tous gardiens soient ainsi autour de lui, lui avait manqué. Il sentait Lambo s'agripper à sa jambe et sentit l'humidité des larmes de son gardien de la Foudre traverser le tissu. Chrome, elle-même avait un grand sourire timide aux lèvres et quelques larmes perlaient sur le coin des yeux. Mukuro avait un sourire moqueur, mais Tsuna put voir une minuscule lueur de soulagement dans les yeux vairons de l'illusionniste. Hibari était un peu à l'écart et avait croisé les bras, les yeux fermés. Gokudera avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir son boss enfin sur pieds, puis il sembla se souvenir du geste de Yamamoto, car il commença à crier sur l'épéiste qui leva les mains en rigolant. Tsuna sourit à l'ambiance qui lui avait profondément manqué. Il en savait pas comment il avait réussi à tenir sans avoir eu cette bonne ambiance autour de lui qui lui faisait tellement de bien.

-Il est vrai que je suis curieux aussi, Sawada ! cria Ryohei.

-Dans la chambre d'Hibari.

Tsuna se figea et planta dans les orbes noirs de Reborn, qui venait de lâcher ces quelques mots. Reborn lui adressa un sourire innocent.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...

Tsuna se tourna légèrement effrayé vers son gardien du Nuage. Celui-ci avait sorti les tonfas.

-Tu es entré dans ma chambre...

Tsuna pas vraiment si c'était une question ou non. Mais à vrai dire, il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une quelconque réponse.

* * *

Tsuna siffla de douleur en sentant le coton imbibé de désinfectant appuyer sur sa lèvre fendue. Il avait été au final mordu à mort.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une chochotte, Dame-Tsuna, se moqua Reborn.

-Reborn... gronda Tsuna, alors que Ryohei retira le coton, tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça, devant Hibari ? Tu avais dit pas de coups fourrés !

-Je n'ai fait que répondre à une question, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna soupira. De toutes façons, ça avait été sûrement son plan depuis qu'il avait caché les gants dans la chambre d'Hibari. Ainsi ce n'était pas à lui de tourmenter son élève mais à Hibari.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le salon des Vongolas, regardant Ryohei soigner les quelques plaies que le gardien du Nuage avait donné en cadeau à son boss. Hibari ne les avait pas suivis, pleinement satisfait de son début de journée. Giotto regardait son petit-fils avec compassion. C'était également la règle qu'Alaude avait instauré : personne n'entrait dans sa chambre. Même lui n'avait pas osé transgresser cette règle.

-Et il y avait quoi dans sa chambre ? demanda innocemment Lampo, ayant l'idée que comme Hibari et Alaude se ressemblait, c'était peut-être le cas aussi des pièces, et ainsi de résoudre le mystère de la chambre du gardien du Nuage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Alaude le menaça de ses menottes le mettant au défi de poursuivre les questions. Tsuna grimaça.

-Désolé, mais je ne vais rien dire... Je me suis déjà fait mordre à mort une fois, je n'ai pas envie de que cela recommence, s'il ça venait aux oreilles d'Hibari. En plus, je n'ai vraiment envie de me faire mordre à mort par Alaude-san, non plus...

-Voilà c'est EXTRÊMEMENT guéri ! rugit Ryohei en levant les poings en l'air.

-Arigato... Oni-san... grimaça de nouveau Tsuna en massant son oreille douloureuse.

Juste à ce moment-là une ombre se faufila derrière Tsuna et des mains s'approchèrent de son cou, silencieuses.. Gokudera, le premier à l'avoir vue, eut à peine le temps de se redresser à moitié que Tsuna sourit :

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Lanalia...

L'ombre retint un grognement. Les mains s'arrêtèrent. Les muscles des épaules se détendirent et avec une incroyable souplesse, Lanalia se positionna aux côtés de Tsuna, une mine quelque peu boudeuse sur le visage. Tsuna fit un grand sourire :

-Désolé je t'ai entendu arriver depuis deux minutes déjà...

La jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules et scruta Tsuna de la tête aux pieds. Malgré la chemise blanche que Tsuna avait enfilé, on pouvait voir quelques bandages que Ryohei avait laissé pour être sûr de la guérison de ses blessures. Le boss soupira.

-Ce n'est rien.. je n'ai plus mal. Knuckle-san et Oni-san ont fait un excellent travail... Et ils continuent.

Lanalia haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, avant de s'adosser au mur. Giotto regarda son petit-fils et Lanalia. Tsuna semblait lui faire confiance et était détendu. Contrairement à ses gardiens qui la regardaient avec méfiance et des tics agitaient leurs doigts. Au moindre geste suspect de la jeune femme, ils n'hésiteraient à dégainer leurs armes. Giotto se demanda si les gardiens n'avaient pas une rancœur particulière envers Lanalia. Si Tsuna se rendit compte du changement d'atmosphère, il n'en montra rien. Il regarda Lanalia intensément, son sourire ayant disparu. Puis il se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes :

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ?

-Mais Judaime... !

-Tout va bien Hayato. Elle ne me fera pas le moindre mal.

-Mais... continua le gardien de la Tempête.

-Mah, mah Gokudera ! sourit Yamamoto. Si Tsuna le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai. Et ça doit être important pour qu'il nous demande ça...

-Désolé, les gars. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien vous dire, fit Tsuna tandis que son visage se décomposa en une mine attristée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Boss, il y a des choses que vous devez faire...

-Un boss de la mafia a toujours des choix difficiles à prendre, sourit Mukuro. Mais j'ose espérer qu'un jour tu nous expliqueras tout, n'est-ce pas Tsunayoshi ?

-Oui... plus tard, pour l'instant rien n'est sûr. Alors faîtes-moi confiance.

-Si le Judaime le dit, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Gokudera. Judaime, je ne serais pas loin, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

-Merci Hayato.

Giotto regarda la dixième génération pousser tout le monde à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier regarda à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé ni tressaillit de toute la discussion, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien que les gardiens de Tsuna se méfiaient d'elle. Gokudera ferma la porte derrière eux. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Allez continuer le repas. On vous rejoindra plus tard avec le Judaime.

Yamamoto acquiesça et tout le monde le suivit. Giotto, lançait des regards inquiets à la porte, tandis qu'Alaude et la plupart des gardiens de la dixième génération, envoyaient des regards inquisiteurs comme pour que la porte disparaisse, révélant ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Gokudera s'adossa au mur en face. Il grogna contre l'épaisseur de la porte qui l'empêchait d'écouter quoi que ce soit...

* * *

Tsuna attendit quelques minutes après que la porte soit fermée avant de se lever et de se tourner vers Lanalia.

-Tu t'en vas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-As-tu mangé quelque chose avant de partir ? Ce n'est pas bon de t'en aller comme ça sans manger un peu...

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, devant lequel Tsuna soupira.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux... Tu sais que les autres sont partis ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi glaciale...

Autre regard noir.

Tsuna eut un petit rire. La jeune femme poussa à son tour un soupir.

Le jeune boss repensa alors à ce dernier mois chez les Vanaziones... Il se souvenait de tout, Malgré que les drogues avaient fini depuis longtemps de faire effet, il se sentait encore un peu vaseux. Il avait l'impression que tout, depuis son réveil dans la forêt n'était qu'un rêve dont il espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Mais son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que c'était bien la réalité et malgré tous les problèmes qui demandaient à être réfléchis, comme le moyen de ramener la première génération à son époque, la recherche des Vanaziones, ainsi que de découvrir qui était cet allié, ennemi des Vongolas, il se sentait extrêmement heureux à cette simple pensée. Puis ses souvenirs de sa torture revinrent en force.

Lanalia vit les tremblement imperceptibles du gardien du Ciel des Vongolas. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler avant de la refermer. Ce n'était pas à elle de réconforter le jeune boss. La jeune femme se décrocha alors du mur et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de la main.

-Sois prudente.

Elle se tourna vers Tsuna qui la regardait. Le mouvement de la jeune femme l'avait ramené à la réalité. Ses pupilles reflétaient une minuscule lueur de crainte qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans le regard du jeune Vongola. La crainte d'être à nouveau seul... Séparé de ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ses lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un fin sourire, aux mots du Decimo Vongola, avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Quand il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il put voir une ombre se déplacer de taillis en taillis, silencieuse et précise.

* * *

-Est-ce que le piège est en place ? gronda la voix du Septimo des Scassinatore.

-Pas encore, boss. Nos hommes sont en route. Ils devraient arriver au Japon dans deux jours.

-Donc cela veut dire que dans quatre jours, le Primo sera mort, condamnant la famille Vongola et le jeune Decimo sera à moi...

-Vous voulez qu'on ramène le Decimo vivant ?

-Bien sûr. Je veux son pouvoir après tout... On dit aussi qu'il a toujours un sourire sur les lèvres quoi qu'il puisse arriver... Je veux être celui qui le fera disparaître...

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais donner ces ordres à nos hommes.

-Fais, je t'en prie. Oh et... rajouta-t-il alors que son subordonné avait tourné les talons.

-Oui, boss ?

-Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit relié aux Scassinatore. S'ils doivent se battre, qu'ils n'utilisent pas les styles volés, cela attirerait trop l'attention. Qu'ils soient le plus discret possible.

-Bien boss.

L'homme sortit alors du bureau de son boss, qui se retrouva seul il se leva de son siège et son regard fut attiré par une photographie montrait un jeune homme, de trois quart, âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux caramels, qui adressait un grand sourire à des personnes en dehors de la photographie. Une belle gueule pour un gamin.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres : il existait différents moyens de faire disparaître un sourire. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ah je déteste cet homme ! Il me donne des frissons partout... Oui, oui c'est bien moi qui fait mes personnages, on ne me les impose pas... Mais je ne pensais que cet homme serait aussi horrible que ça... Pauvre Tsuna, un autre type de torture l'attend..._

_Bon à part ça, que pensez-vous du réveil de notre héros ? Mouvementé, hein ? ^^ Et de l'arrivée de Reborn ?_

_Laissez un commentaire,s'il vous plaît ^^ _


	13. Chapter 13 : Un sourire fragile

_Coucou ! Chapitre 13 ! Yatta !_

_Comment ça fait de devoir quelque jours de plus pour un chapitre ? Non attendez pas maintenant les tomates ! Attendez la fin du chapitre enfin !_

_Alors j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire celui-là... Je ne sais pas... panne d'inspiration. Mais j'ai réussi quand à vous le sortir ^^ Je pense être dans la partie de ma fic où ça va être dur. Mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Alycia Panther, Himutsu-chan, inukag9, Addaline, DragonneYukkin, Karo, Yuki-Jiji, 16Amour16, Phoenix Carmin, AliceGarden, mary, BlackCerise, Miki, Ayone et Guest** pour avoir laissé une review au derniers chapitre ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews ^^_

_**Karo**:Qu'est-ce que j'adore quand vous pétez votre câble pour le sujet Lanalia ^^ Ça me prouve que mon suspense est pour l'instant total et j'en suis contente! Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments et merci vraiment de continuer à la lire et de poster des reviews ! Ça me touche beaucoup !_

_**Mary **: Allez 6 euros la chasse aux espions et 10 euros pour celle du boss des Scassinatore. Ne vous inquiétez tout le monde aura le droit à lui mettre au moins un poing dans la figure !Je crois que je me ferais vite fait un bon pactole, d'ailleurs ^^'. Je irais même plus c'est parce qu'il y a Tsuna qu'on en doit pas de frotter aux Vongolas ^^ Merci pour la review et ta fidélité !_

_**Miki **: Oui je te comprends à moi aussi elle m'a donné des frissons ^^' Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il prépare ? Dans les détails ? Mais oui Hibari dort dans un lit ! Il va pas dormir par terre ! Merci beaucoup ^^ Gérer autant de persos c'est vraiment fatiguant... Parfois j'ai l'impression d'en oublier quelques uns pendant un chapitre avant qu'ils ne reviennent au chapitre suivant. Mais si tu dis que les persos sont bien gérés, alors tu me rassures ^^ Vas-y dans ce cas ! Je vais tout faire pour vous surprendre dans cette fic ^^ Merci pour avoir posté un commentaire et profite de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Euh... je ne peux pas répondre à cette question... Suivante ! Non sans blague, je ne peux pas y répondre maintenant ^^' La scène où Tsuna essaie d'échapper à son tuteur en sautant par la fenêtre m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai visualisé pour la première fois dans la tête ^^ Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever, j'y tenais beaucoup ^^ Celle-là par contre c'était complètement de l'impro. Je ne savais pas où cacher les gants de Tsuna. Mais c'est quand je me suis dit que ça faisait un moment que Hibari n'avait pas sa phrase fétiche (c'est à dire le chapitre précédent ^^') et je voulais la mettre et le fait que les gants pouvaient être dans la chambre d'Hibari est devenue une idée que je n'ai, pareil, pas pu me dépêtrer xD_

_**Guest **: La suite ? C'est maintenant ^^_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 13 : Un sourire fragile.

Gokudera se retenait de fumer une clope. Il savait que ni Tomaso, ni son boss n'aimait faire nettoyer la cendre sur les tapis des couloirs. Mais il commençait à ressentir le manque de nicotine et pour couronner le tout, l'inquiétude à propos du fait d'avoir laissé seul son Judaime avec cette fille, se faisaient de plus en plus présente à mesure que le temps passait et que les portes ne s'ouvraient pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pensa qu'il devrait peut-être frapper à la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. A ce moment-là, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un Tsuna soupirant. Le jeune boss releva la tête et eut un sourire attendri en voyant son fidèle bras droit.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre juste ici, Hayato.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserais avec elle sans aucun soutien.

Le sourire de Tsuna se fit, si c'était possible, plus grand.

-Tu n'arrives pas à lui faire confiance, fit-il remarquer en commençant à marcher vers la salle à manger.

Gokudera baissa les yeux tout en emboîtant le pas à Tsuna.

-Je suis désolé...

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna son boss, les yeux écarquillés.

-Eh bien... hésita Gokudera. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je doutes de vous...

-C'est stupide, Hayato. Je sais que, quoi que je fasse, tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Et je suis heureux d'avoir un ami comme toi sur qui compter... Tout comme les autres. Que tu ne fasses pas confiance à Lanalia est tout à fait normal. Après tout, on ne la connaît que depuis moins d'un an. Et encore... C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être prudent... Dans le monde de la mafia, faire confiance aux autres comme je le fais est une pure folie...

-Non, Judaime ! Je suis fier que vous agissiez ainsi. Je vous admire énormément pour ça. Comme vous le savez, toute mon enfance a été basée sur des mensonges, des trahisons... Je ne faisais confiance à personne. Aussi, je suis bien heureux que vous soyez ainsi. Vous acceptez tout le monde, allés ou ancien ennemis et c'est pour cette raison que je vous suis.

-Merci Hayato. Pour Lanalia, n'essaie pas de la regarder telle qu'elle se montre...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna à son tour Gokudera, en lui jetant un regard scrutateur.

-Disons, pour l'instant, qu'elle ne souhaite pas que vous lui fassiez confiance. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je trahirais la promesse que je lui ais faite. Aussi, agis comme tu l'entends, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur... Nnhh !

Tsuna sentit alors ses jambes trébucher et son corps plonger vers le sol. Seuls les réflexes inconditionnés de son bras droit l'empêchèrent de tomber.

-Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera, paniqué, en le soutenant de ses deux bras. Vous allez bien ?

-Ça va, Hayato, réussit à dire Tsuna. Mais avec la course-poursuite de Reborn et Hibari, je suis un peu épuisé. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer...

-Voulez-vous aller vous reposer à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, c'est bon. J'irai mieux d'ici quelques instants. Et puis, Hayato, je viens de me rendre compte... mais tu recommences.

-Je... je te demande pardon, Judaime. C'est juste que...

-Oui je sais, l'habitude, soupira Tsuna. Hayato, nous sommes amis depuis plus de trois ans...me vouvoyer est un peu... bizarre. Il n'y a que toi et Chrome qui le faîtes. Les autres me tutoient et m'appellent par mon prénom...

Il se souvenait avoir essayé de faire en sorte que son bras droit l'appelle aussi par son prénom. Mais cela avait été impossible pour l'argenté. Au final, il avait réussi à trouver un compromis, à ce qu'il le tutoie. Mais même cela avait été dur... Gokudera ne le tutoyait que lorsque il était tous les deux ou lorsque les autres gardiens étaient là. Et encore, ils pouvaient voir que ses mauvais habitudes revenaient en force. Tsuna devait toujours le reprendre. Et même s'il comprenait son gardien de la Tempête, il ne pouvait plus continuer à ce que celui-ci lui parle comme un étranger. D'ailleurs l'un des plus grand arguments de Gokudera était...

-Judaime, c'est parce que Chrome et moi, nous v... te respectons ! Tu es notre boss.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui empêche ? Takeshi me respecte et pourtant il me tutoie depuis le début... déclara-t-il avant de soupirer en entendant les grognements de Gokudera : "Il vous respecte comme un ami...". Mais Hayato c'est comme ça que je veux que vous me voyez. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez à moi d'abord comme un boss, mais comme un ami ! Pour moi c'est le cas. Avant de vous voir comme mes gardiens je vous vois comme mes meilleurs amis, ceux sur qui je peux compter...

-Des amis qui t'ont laissé moisir chez les Vanaziones...

Tsuna sursauta au ton dur de Gokudera. Mais plus encore ses poings se serrèrent à la simple mention de cette famille. Il se tourna vers son bras droit et remarqua que celui-ci le regardait d'un air réprobateur et blessé. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que Gokudera avait-il prévu la tournure de leur conversation ? Tsuna secoua la tête autant pour chasser les souvenirs qui revenaient que pour répondre à la remarque de son ami, tout en continuant leur route dans les couloirs.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous... vous avez essayé de me chercher... j'en suis sûr... Le problème a sûrement été les... familles de l'Alliance, non ? Ils sont après tout ma nom...

-Judaime, ne change pas de conversation.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises, Hayato? La première génération t'a sûrement dit comment elle m'a trouvé... Je ne sais pas quoi dire de pl...

-Judaime ! Arrête ça, je t'en prie !

Tsuna sursauta quand il sentit les deux mains de son gardien le prendre par les épaules. Il se sentit entraîner dans une salle vide, à l'abri des regard. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, les bras de Gokudera l'enlacèrent avec force.

-Hayato... Qu'est-ce...

-Enlève ce masque, Judaime... Cela nous fait encore plus mal...

Tsuna se figea entièrement en comprenant les paroles de son bras droit. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le coin de ses yeux.

* * *

-Ça commence à faire long...

-G, arrête de grogner, soupira Giotto.

-Peut-être devrions nous assurer que tout se passe bien, suggéra Asari.

-Euh... pourriez-vous rester là ? demanda Yamamoto en relevant la tête. Laissez Gokudera s'occuper de Tsuna.

-S'occuper ? répéta Giotto, tout de suite anxieux. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Mah... Tsuna... n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, je dirais..

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de tourner autour du pot... répliqua Deamon, avec une lueur d'irritation dansant dans ses yeux. Dîtes-nous concrètement qu'il se passe !

-Vous aviez dit pourtant que Tsuna allait bien, se rappela Giotto en se tournant vers Ryohei.

Celui-ci croisa les bras et sembla réfléchir sérieusement.

-Hmmm... Il y a la douleur physique et la douleur psychologique, je dirais...

Tous les regards de la dixième génération convergèrent, ahuris, vers le gardien du Soleil.

-Kufufu... Tu as trouvé ce mot dans un dictionnaire, Sasagawa-kun ?

-Tsuna a été torturé pendant un mois, reprit Reborn en se retournant vers la première génération. Ne croyez pas que ça ne laisse aucune trace.

-Mais, pourtant... hésita G, le gamin n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

-Boss avait son masque...

-Son masque ? répéta Asari.

Chrome acquiesça. Yamamoto lui adressa un sourie triste avant de continuer.

-Tsuna a l'habitude de ne pas montrer sa souffrance, il sait pertinemment que nous nous inquiétons dès que nous comprenons que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors il la cache. Mais cette fois il n'a pas réussi à la cacher entièrement. Et c'est ça qui nous a interpellé.

-Je n'ai pourtant rien vu de tel... murmura Giotto.

-C'est sûrement parce que vous ne connaissez Tsuna que depuis deux ou trois jours, répliqua Reborn. Mais nous qui le connaissons depuis trois ans, nous savons de quoi nous parlons.

La dixième génération acquiesça gravement. Lambo prit alors la parole, des larmes menaçant de couleur en se souvenant du visage de son grand frère. :

-Le sourire de Tsuna-nii était... moins lumineux.

Yamamoto eut un sourire et ébouriffa sa tignasse de Lambo.

-C'est vrai... Tsuna le forçait sans doute un peu... Et puis, il y avait cette lueur de crainte dans les yeux...

-Oya, oya... Vous l'avez vue aussi, déclara Mukuro en se rappelant du moment où il avait retrouvé Tsuna.

-Évidemment, gronda Hibari, les bras toujours croisé, devant une tasse de café fumant. L'omnivore a perdu depuis longtemps ses habitudes d'herbivores.

-Kufufu... J'aurais beaucoup aimé détruire les Vanaziones moi-même... rit Mukuro alors que ses yeux vairons appelaient vengeance. Ils auraient payé ce qu'ils ont fait à mon Tsunayoshi...

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tués les Vanaziones ? s'exclama Knuckle, tandis que Hibari lançait un regard meurtrier à Mukuro.

-Je ne suis pas au courant de ça non plus, répliqua Reborn en se tournant vers les gardiens du Nuage et du Brouillard.

-Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît vous concentrer sur un seul sujet à la fois... grimaça Giotto. En ce qui concerne Tsuna...

-Gokudera va sans doute le forcer à... à craquer, à lui montrer ce que Tsuna ressent vraiment, répondit Yamamoto.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux ? demanda Knuckle.

-Peut-être... déclara Ryohei. Mais il ne faut pas que Sawada garde tout ça pour lui.

-O-Oui... acquiesça timidement Chrome. Ce serait encore plus dangereux.

* * *

Gokudera sentit sa chemise s'humidifier sous les larmes de Tsuna. Il n'avait jamais vu son boss perdre à ce point le contrôle. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le dos du jeune Decimo. Comment ces fils d'enfoiré avaient-ils osé s'en prendre à ce point à son boss !? Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là sans aucun autre bruit que les sanglots étouffés de Tsuna. Puis la voix de son boss s'éleva hachée...

-J'étais... si... Je me sentais tellement faible... Hayato. Ils venaient tous les jours...

Gokudera se tendit quand il comprit de quoi parlait son boss. Ses poings se serrèrent au maximum et il se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieur.

-Quand... à chaque fois que je m'évanouissais... ils m'électrocutaient... pour que je me réveille... Ils... ils ne voulaient pas que je me repose... ils me droguaient... pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma flamme... pour je ne m'enfuie pas... Je ne quittais... pratiquement pas cette... table.

-Judaime... croassa Gokudera, en fermant les yeux... Tu n'es pas obligé...

-C'était horrible... continua Tsuna en tremblant de plus en plus et en sentant les souvenirs remonter, sans entendre ce que lui avait dit son bras droit. Quand ils ne me torturaient pas, ils venaient me voir... pendant les temps de repos et … ils me disaient que j'étais seul... Que personne ne me retrouverais...

-Judaime... arrête... tu te fais du mal...

-Et le pire... c'est que je sentais la vérité quand il le disait... je me sentais tellement seul et sans défense... Je ne pouvais rien contre eux... A chaque fois, c'était une torture différente... de l'électricité... du feu... des chaînes... des couteaux ou des armes quelconques... Une fois c'était du poison... Mais ils ne l'ont pas utilisé longtemps... J'ai failli en mourir...

-Judaime... !

Gokudera sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues et qui finissaient leur route dans la chevelure châtains de son boss, indifférent. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer toutes ces douleurs. Il serra inconsciemment contre lui le corps de Tsuna qui continuait son récit, les larmes refusant de s'arrêter, comme détaché de la réalité. Il était de nouveau là-bas...

-Puis... ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient... je n'entendais plus le son de mes cris... je me suis sentit tellement calme... J'ai senti mes flammes partir... J'ai cru que je mourrais... J'allais l'accepter, quand... j'ai compris que ma flamme était absorbée... Je voulais tellement mourir pour interrompre ça... Pour tout arrêter... Puis _il_ s'est tourné vers moi... Et il a dit...

-Ça suffit, Tsunayoshi ! s'exclama Gokudera.

Tsuna frémit, sortant enfin de son cauchemar éveillé. Son bras droit... venait de l'appeler par son prénom ?... Il voulut relever ses yeux inondés de larmes et de souffrances vers son bras droit, mais il se sentait pris dans l'étau des bras de Gokudera et ne put bouger. Il sentit les soubresauts du torse de son meilleur ami et comprit que lui aussi pleurait. Il se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit tout ça à voix haute. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses amis...

-Hayato... je...

-Ça suffit, Tsuna... répéta Gokudera en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras. Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas... Tu ne les reverras plus jamais ! Ni moi, ni aucun de tes gardiens ne te laisseront seuls, maintenant, tu comprends ? Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Et jamais nous te laisserons mourir. Calme-toi. Tout ceci est terminé maintenant. Tu es en sécurité...

Des larmes de soulagement remplacèrent les autres sur le visage de Tsuna et le jeune homme enfoui celui-ci dans la chemise de Gokudera, profitant du soutient que lui procurait son gardien de la Tempête. Soutien qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plus d'un mois...

* * *

Gokudera rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le corps de son boss se détendre complètement dans ses bras. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se stabilisa. Il desserra l'étau de ses bras, pour regarda le visage endormi et mouillé de larmes de son boss.

Oh, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt lors du récit du Primo et de ne pas lui avoir demandé tout de suite les coordonnées, pour qu'ils puissent arriver avant les Scassinatore... Il leur aurait appris de ne jamais s'en prendre à son boss à sa manière... à coup de dynamite...

Il soupira. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça. Il porta Tsuna sur son dos, s'assurant qu'il ne tomberait pas, et sortit de la pièce. Il vérifia vite fait que le couloir était vide. Il ne voulait pas tomber sur un Yamamoto ou un Mukuro ou un quelconque membre de la première génération dans son état et celui de Tsuna... Rayez ça. Il ne voulait voir personne du tout. Il traversa le manoir, ne rencontrant personne et ramena son boss dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa main libre et, une fois dans la pièce, utilisa son pied pour fermer la porte. Cependant, la porte ne fut pas complètement fermée. Elle rebondit sur le linteau, ce que Gokudera ne remarqua pas.

Il déposa Tsuna sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Tout en essuyant les larmes qui restaient sur son visage, il regarda le décor, d'un œil distrait.

Tsuna avait des goût simpliste. Un lit à baldaquin avec des décoration sculptées en petites quantité, une table basse et des coussins pour les éventuels invités. Une baie vitrée donnait vue sur un jardin fleuri et sur une forêt à la limite du manoir..Même si pour la plupart du temps il habitait encore chez sa mère, il venait au manoir pour travailler et comme ses tâches duraient un temps indéterminé, il avait aménagé la pièce à ses propres goûts.

Gokudera soupira. Il sortit son portable et allait appuyer sur un numéro avant de voir du coin de l'œil une ombre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il se figea, essayant de ne rien faire paraître sur son visage, mais son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Il ne devait faire un mouvement montrant qu'il l'avait vu... Était-ce l'espion ? Que devait-il faire ? S'il se précipitait sur lui, l'espion aurait tout le temps de disparaître dans le couloir. Et s'il restait sans rien faire, avec un téléphone dans la main, ce sera la même chose. Or s'il était vraiment l'espion, il devait l'arrêter et ne faire aucune erreur. C'était la sécurité du Judaime qui était en jeu !Inconsciemment, son regard se tourna légèrement vers la porte. Il vit l'ombre disparaître. Retenant un juron entre ses dents, il se précipita vers la porte. Il avait attendu trop longtemps... Il scruta les couloirs qui, bien entendu, étaient vide.

-Merda ! jura Gokudera en italien, sans pouvoir le retenir, cette fois.

Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il était pratiquement sûr que l'espion en avait après son boss. Pourquoi sinon serait-il allé aussi loin dans le manoir ? Depuis combien de temps les espionnait-il ? Gokudera n'avait rien ressenti... Et Tsuna, dans son état n'avait rien dû ressentir, non plus. S'ils étaient doués, en plus...

Il retourna dans la chambre de son boss et son regard se posa sur le visage détendu sur le lit. Ils ne pouvaient plus le laisser seul, désormais...

Gokudera se massa les tempes... Il ne savait plus où donner la tête : entre Lanalia en qui son boss semblait avoir une profonde confiance, l'espion, qui se baladait librement dans le manoir, où qui était peut-être parti et la destruction de la famille Vanazione. Tout ça sans compter les familles alliées, qui n'allait pas tarder à se manifester. Gokudera soupira. Il devait prévenir Hibari que l'espion était entre les murs du manoir. Il grimaça. S'il devait lever la voix en donnant un semblant d'ordre, Hibari n'allait pas lui laisser trois chances comme la veille... Ses blessures le picotèrent à al simple pensée du préfet de Namimori. Il sembla réfléchir un instant comment annoncer ça au gardien du Nuage sans éveiller sa colère... Et puis au Diable ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait le prendre avec des pincettes ! Il appuya sur les touches et amena le portable à son oreille. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Là immédiatement, il voulait juste le tuer.

-Ce connard... Il a éteint son portable !

* * *

Hibari bâilla avant que ses lèvres ne reviennent en une moue satisfaite. Sa journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Il avait mordu à mort, le bruyant Hayato Gokudera, qui depuis la veille essayait de lui donner des ordres et en plus il avait enfin mordu à mort Sawada Tsunayoshi, pour avoir disparu sans son accord et ainsi avoir causé tant de trouble chez des herbivores ennuyants. De plus, l'omnivore était entré dans sa chambre. Ça, il n'avait pas pu le tolérer. Même si ce manoir était la propriété de l'omnivore, sa chambre restait sa priorité et personne même les femmes de chambres ou les domestiques n'osaient y entrer.

Hibari regarda son café posé devant lui. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvre avant qu'une pensée ne s'installe dans son esprit.

Est-ce que Sawada Tsunayosi _l'_avait vue ?

La réponse se fit clairement entendre. Oui. L'omnivore était entré dans sa chambre pour chercher ses gants. Et connaissant l'Akambo, il n'avait pas dû les cacher dans un endroit facile. L'omnivore avait dû donc fouiller un peu partout et était certainement tombé _dessus_. Il devait _en_ "parler" avec Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sa réputation était en jeu. Non pas qu'il pensait que l'omnivore allait _le_ crier sous tous les toits, Hibari savait qu'il tenait un minimum à sa vie, mais cela lui donnait une autre excuse de tourmenter le jeune boss. De plus, il avait une autre excuse de demander un combat avec l'Akambo. Si celui-ci avait caché les gants de son élève dans sa chambre, cela voulait dire explicitement que lui aussi était entré. Mais Hibari ne pensait pas que l'Akambo _l'_avait vu. Sinon, il serait déjà venu le narguer avec _ça_, ou _le_ lui aurait fait comprendre...

Alaude regarda son successeur, du coin de l'œil. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne prenait pas part à la conversation en cours sur la mort des Vanaziones et la possibilité d'un espion dans le manoir. Sans doute, avait-il déjà assez entendu cette conversation. Hibari se leva et s'apprêta à sortir sans un mot de la pièce avant que le portable de Yamamoto ne sonne. Celui-ci le sortit de sa poche et l'amena à son oreille. Toutes les personnes présentes se turent. Ils avaient compris qui devaient être à l'autre bout du fil.

-Gokudera, comment va Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto.

Un sourire de soulagement, pointé d'un soupçon de tristesse, s'étendit sur ses lèvres, quand il entendit la réponse de son ami.

-Ah bon, tant mieux alors... Tsuna a dû en baver pour qu'il... Quoi, tu veux parler à Hibari ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas direc...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Gokudera rugit à travers l'appareil :

_-PARCE QUE CE CONNARD A CRU UTILE D'ÉTEINDRE SON TÉLÉPHONE !_

Yamamoto rigola doucement, en se frottant son oreille douloureuse, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger du trop soudain volume sonore. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le préfet qui le regardait calmement. Yamamoto pouvait néanmoins toute la menace s'il n'esquivait qu'un geste pour lui donner le téléphone. Il déglutit et cru de bon prévenir Gokudera :

-Hahaha... Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir...

Hibari poussa un grognement satisfait avant de sortir de la pièce. Enfin il essaya...

-Comment ça, tu veux lui parler de la sécurité ? résonna la voix de Yamamoto.

Hibari réagit au quart de tour. Il se retourna et prit l'appareil des mains du sportif avant de l'amener à son oreille.

-Herbivore, quelque chose à redire sur la sécurité que j'ai mis en place ?... Je vais te mordre à mort...

Si le ton effrayant de la première partie de la réplique du gardien du Nuage fit grimacer la plupart des personnes dans la pièce, la dernière phrase les fit frissonner. Mukuro eut son rire habituel :

-Kufufufu... Si je ne connaissais pas le chien de Tsunayoshi, j'aurais pensé qu'il était masochiste...

Puis Hibari écarquilla les yeux avant de les froncer. Cela n'avait même pas duré une seconde.

-Gokudera Hayato, as-tu vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

Les gardiens de la première génération se redressèrent au ton sérieux du gardien du Nuage, comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Herbivore inutile, grogna le maniaque de discipline. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir poursuivi ?

-_Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tsuna comme ça !_ rugit la voix sourde de Gokudera, audible pour toutes les personnes dans la pièce. _Qui sait s'il n'avait pas pas des complices qui n'attendaient que ça..._

Hibari tiqua. Giotto redressa la tête. Quelque chose dans les paroles du gardien de la Tempête était différent de la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres gardiens de la dixième génération qui semblaient eux aussi être arrivé aux même conclusions. Yamamoto ria légèrement :

-Haha, Gokudera... Depuis quand tu appelles Tsuna par son prénom ?

Il y eut un énorme silence. Alaude soupira et s'écarta légèrement du groupe et plus particulièrement de l'appareil, tandis qu'Hibari, tout en grognant contre le stupide herbivore sportif qui semblait faire exprès de chercher le gardien de la Tempête, en faisait de même mais tout en le gardant en main. Reborn disparut on ne sait où... Car oui, Gokudera avait entendu Yamamoto.

_-IMBÉCILE DE BASE-BALLER ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE S'OCCUPER DE CA !?_

-Hahaha !

_-ARRÊTES DE RIRE COMME CA !_

Hibari grogna et lança l'appareil à Yamamoto avant de sortir de la pièce, ne pouvant plus supporter les cris du dynamiteur, ayant dans l'idée de le corriger de ses penchant assourdissants, tonfas en main.

-Hahaha, rit de nouveau Yamamoto. Gokudera, Hibari vient vers toi, tu ferais mieux de partir.

_-Comme si je pouvais partir... Je te répète que le Judaime dort. Je ne peux pas le laisser sans surveillance..._

-Ah, tu recommences à l'appeler Judaime.

_-Abruti de base-baller, tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve... _

-Haha, désolé, désolé...

Un grognement se fit entendre au bout du fil. Yamamoto ne put rien dire de plus que la communication s'interrompit. Il regarda Giotto, dont une lueur inquiète s'étalait dans ses yeux.

-L'espion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le crois, sourit Yamamoto.

G grogna :

-J'ai l'impression que nous sommes laissés pour compte dans tout ça...

-G, réprimanda Giotto avant que Mukuro n'ouvre la bouche. C'est bon. Il est tout fait normal qu'il ne veulent pas nous faire courir de risque. C'est leur époque après tout...

-Mais cette situation avec un espion n'est pas banale... souligna Deamon.

-C'est le problème des générations du futur, fit Mukuro. Les premières générations des familles mafieuses n'ont pas à douter de ceux qui les forment au moment de leur naissance puisqu'elle sont inconnues. Or les prochaines générations, comme par exemple la dixième Vongolas, doivent se méfier de tous ceux qui entrent...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? gronda G.

-Comment vous expliquez ça... Nous nous sommes installés dans ce manoir il y quelques mois, mais comme la réputation de la famille Vongola était déjà mise en place, il nous fallait regarder chaque personne qui se sont mis à notre service. Inutile de dire que c'est impossible de surveiller tout ce monde qui se sont agglutinés autour de nous parce que nous étions la dixième génération des Vongolas... Or, je suppose que quand la famille Vongola a été fondé, il n'y avait pas de problème de possible trahison, puisque que les hommes avec qui vous avez formés la famille étaient certainement des hommes de confiance.

Un silence suivit les paroles de l'illusionniste. Lampo le combla après un petit moment, un bâillement menaçant de sortir de ses lèvres

-Yare, Yare... Autrement dit, nous sommes tombés sur la pire période pour vous rendre visite...

-Est-ce que Tsuna est au courant de la destruction de la famille Vanazione ? demanda Reborn en se tournant vers Yamamoto.

-Non. Nous même nous ne savons ça que depuis hier soir et Tsuna ne s'est pas réveillé avant ce matin. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps...

-Je vois.

Un grand silence se fit dans lequel chacun fut plongé dans leurs pensées.

-Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment, et je commence à... regretter de ne toujours pas avoir de réponse...

-Si c'est une question à laquelle on peut répondre... sourit Yamamoto.

-Pourquoi il y a -t-il deux gardiens de la Brume ? Non pas que je conteste que l'un de vous le soyez, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air apeuré de la jeune gardienne et les yeux de Mukuro s'étrécir. Mais vous n'avez pas non plus deux gardien de la Pluie ou que sais-je du Soleil... Alors pourquoi...

-Hahaha... rit Yamamoto... C'est une longue histoire...

-Cet homme nous a dit qu'il était à Vendicare, dit Lampo avant de frissonner en voyant le regard vairon glisser vers lui... Est-ce... est-ce que c'est un... un criminel ?

Un sourire narquois se mis alors en place sur les lèvres de Mukuro.

-Kufufufu... C'est exact... Sais-tu pourquoi j'y ais été envoyé ?

-N-N-Non... déglutit Lampo, qui ne voulait maintenant plus savoir pourquoi.

-Parce que j'adorais tuer tout ceux qui s'opposaient à moi, qu'ils soient de ma famille, mes amis et de simples civils innocents... déclara-t-il en tandis que son œil rouge brillait. Et plus leur peur de moi dans leurs yeux était grande plus je voulais les baigner dans leur sang... On m'a emmené à Vendicare pour calmer mes penchants, ce qui a réussi... Mais, je sens que l'envie me revient...

-HYYYAAAHH ! cria Lampo en s'accrochant désespérément au vêtement de Knuckle, qui commençait à réciter une prière pour le pardon de l'âme de l'illusionniste.

Lambo lui-même recula doucement vers les jambes de Ryohei. Yamamoto eut son petit rire habituel :

-Haha... Mukuro, nani sore **(1)** ?

-Non... sérieusement... grimaça G.

-Eh bien... commença Chrome en rougissant légèrement. Les deux questions sont liées...

-Hein ? fut la réaction unanime.

-Eh bien, Tout ça a commencé il y a trois ans... Aucun de nous n'avions encore reçu la bague des Vongolas...

* * *

-Cela fait bien cinq mois que je ne t'ai pas vue... Encore un contrat ? demanda le barman.

L'homme de cinquante de ans, ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Cela devait bien faire plus de vingt ans que son bar servait de bureau de renseignement, la nuit, aux tueurs à gages dans toute l'Italie. Étant barman, il avait vent de tout ce que disait les mafieux dans la journée. Et bien qu'il n'appréciait que peu les tâches de ces clients du soirs, il ne pouvait se plaindre. Ces rapaces qui volaient la vie des autres, payaient mieux que les bourrés qu'il se récoltait dans son ancien établissement... Quant à la sécurité, eh bien, il ne se faisait pas de soucis... Avec toutes les informations qu'il récoltait, il était capable de marchander sa vie... car, oui dans ce quartier sombre, rempli de mafieux, non protégé par ne serait-ce qu'une famille, la mort pouvait les attendre à chaque coin de rue.

-Oui, fit une douce voix féminine.

Le barman releva les yeux de ses verres qu'il lavait, pour regarder l'ombre adossée sur un des mur, son endroit favori à chaque fois qu'elle venait, près du bar, mais assez éloignée pour ne pas apparaître distinctement. Le barman soupira... Ah ces tueurs à gage...

-Je veux des infos.

-Combien es-tu prête à les payer ?

Une petite pile de billet apparut sur le bar, que le propriétaire des lieux s'empressa de prendre et de passer entre ses doigts. Il siffla d'admiration...

-Tant que ça ? Ta cible doit être importante...

-Je veux toutes les infos que tu as en ta possession. J'ai bien dit toutes, même les plus minimes, même les moins sûres...

Le barman sourit. C'était toujours enrichissant de donner ses infos à cette tueuse. Bien entendu, s'il n'avait pas les infos pour lesquelles elle l'avait payé, il lui rendrait, du moins une partie, son argent... Il n'était pas malhonnête. Pas complètement en tout cas...

-Bien entendu. Mais je suis certain que tu as déjà commencé tes propres recherches... peut-être même t'es-tu déjà infiltré chez ta cible ?

Le sourire le confirma dans ses propos. Il rebaissa son regard sur les billets

-Encore un qui a baissé sa garde devant ta technique de jeune fille abandonnée et seule... Le nom de ta cible ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le barman leva les yeux de son futur pactole et la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu. Un petit rire força ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Duccio, réprimanda la tueuse, en ayant gardé son masque implacable.

-Pardon.. mais tu joues un jeu dangereux... Le futur Vongola est plutôt bien gardé en ce moment...

-Je le sais... C'est pour ça que je viens vers toi... Et puis tu me connais : plus la cible à atteindre est ardue, plus j'en fais mon festin.

Le barman eut un sourire carnassier.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la sous-nommée Artigli Rossi...

La tueuse sortit de l'ombre, laissant voir ses formes parfaites, sa chevelure noire tombant jusqu'aux omoplates, et ses yeux oranges, qui semblaient luire, tel les pupilles d'un fauve. Son sourire carnassier ne trompait pas sur l'évident plaisir qu'elle prenait sur sa prochaine chasse.

-... mais également la meilleure tueuse à gage de la plus grande guilde des assassins, Lanalia Scassinatore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ! Eh bien bonne journée ou bonne nuit selon le moment où vous lirez ce chapitre ^^_

_Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus ^^' désolé pour ceux qui croyaient encore que Lanalia était une gentille ^^ Mais même si elle est une ennemie moi je la trouve mystérieuse, sauvage et tout ^^_

_Allez à samedi prochain pour la prochain chapitre !_

**_(1) nani sore : Qu'est-ce que c'est sur ça ? (en gros ^^ je me souviens que Yamamoto le dit assez souvent en rigolant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre en japonais ^^)_**


	14. Chapter 14 : Retour aux problèmes

_Coucou voici le chapitre 14 !_

_J'ai un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre là aussi, mais moins que le précédent, donc ça veut dire que l'inspiration est revenue. Youpi pour moi ^^ ! (ben quoi ?j'ai bien le droit de m'encourager moi-même, non ?)_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Yuki-Jiji, Himutsu-chan, Olympe2, inukag9, Addaline, mary, BlackCerise, M.H.N.S., Karo, Ayone, Guest, AliceGarden, Alexy971 et Miki** pour leurs reviews au précédent chapitre !_

_Réponses aux reviews ^^_

_**Mary** : Merci pour les compliments. Eh oui être le bras droit n'est pas la meilleure place dans certaine situation mais je suis sure que Gokudera n'échangerait cette place pour rien au monde mais s'il devait faire face à nouveau à cette situation ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mukuro est un bon exemple du pardon de Tsuna, après est-ce que Lanalia est de la même trempe... Donc si je comprend bien, tu restes du côté de Lanalia... Profite de ce chapitre en attendant les réponses à tes questions !_

_**M.H.N.S.**:Oui je suis sadique ! Après 13 chapitres tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué ? XD Alors qu'est-ce que cache Hibari ? J'ai reçu pas mal de réponses par les reviews pour ça et jusqu'ici j'ai répondu "Vous verrez bien !" Prends ton mal en patience, ou essaye de deviner ^^ c'est pour moi amusant de voir vos tentatives (encore un élan de sadisme ^^) Tu veux la suite ? Faudra attendre un peu ^^ mais profites-en quand même et merci pour la review !_

_**Karo**:Tu parles de Lanalia ? Je ne sais rien d'elle, je ne connais pas ce personnage ni son parcours ^^ Je suis d'accord ! A mort les Vanazione !(Fait **raye le nom sur la liste) **A mort les Scassinatore ! Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments et en cadeau pour la review voici le chapitre, profites-en bien !_

_**Ayone** : Ouais ben désolée de casser tes espoirs ^^' Mais Lanalia est méchante, très méchante... Ben ouais dommage, Tsuna perd une bonne recrue, n'empêche. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie de t'avoir émue à ce point, ça fait plaisir pour mon ressenti d'auteure ^^Ben moi ma fierté, je l'ai mis à la poubelle il y a bien longtemps, j'ai si souvent hurlé de rire devant vos reviews devant des amies que maintenant ça leur paraît normal... Est-ce que ça l'est ? En tout cas merci pour la review et profites bien de ce chapitre ^^_

_**Guest** : Voilà la suite ^^ Euh par contre quelle suite de ton chapitre ? ^^'_

_**Miki** : Merci pour le compliment ^^ Eh oui, Lanalia réserve beaucoup de surprise à la dixième génération... Tu n'arrives pas à la détester ? Donc je te fais aimer une ennemie alors, c'est pas mal xD Toute le monde me pose cette question est pour cela je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre dans ma note d'auteure ^^ En attendant apprécie ce chapitre !_

_Allez... qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 14 : Retour aux problèmes.

Tsuna regardait autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un espace noir, vide... bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'impression. Son Hyper Intuition lui conseillait de faire attention. Il ne savait pas si ses gardiens étaient proches ou non, en réalité, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait ! Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que quelqu'un le surveillait. Et le regard qu'il sentait n'était pas amical. Il frissonna. Il marcha droit devant lui, comme un automate. Il ne savait pas vers quoi il se dirigeait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se dégager de cette sensation désagréable que chacun de ses mouvements était enregistré... Après, plusieurs minutes, il finit par arriver devant une grande porte. Il l'a reconnue comme étant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il allait rentrer pour voir tous ses gardiens. Ils le gronderaient sûrement pour s'être encore absenté sans aucun gardes du corps... Au moins une fois à l'intérieur, il serait en sécurité. Il pourra se décharger de cette impression d'être espionné. Il tourna la poignée et se retrouva devant un immense jardin. Il s'avança de quelque pas, intrigué. Il était pourtant persuadé que cette porte était celle de son manoir... Il reconnut les plantes et l'allée d'arbres qui se révélaient bien être ceux de la propriété japonaise des Vongolas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un énorme bruit derrière lui, contrastant avec le silence lourd, ainsi qu'une énorme bouffée de chaleur. Il se retourna alors et sentit son sang se glacer.

-Non...

Le manoir Vongola duquel il venait de sortir était détruit. Des flammes léchaient les murs, les fenêtres étaient brisées et la bâtisse toute entière menaçait de s'effondrer. Cela n'était maintenant qu'une question de minute... Tsuna ne sentait aucun mouvement dans le manoir. Ses amis... Ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur ? Et la première génération ? Et les domestiques ? Il déglutit et voulut s'enfoncer dans le bâtiment quand une main lui prenant le bras, le retint. Il se retourna et vit le visage impassible de Lanalia. Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Dieu merci, tu n'as rien... Il faut que j'y aille ! Mes gardiens sont encore là-bas, ils sont peut-être blessés ou...

**Tu n'iras nul part.**

Tsuna sursauta. La voix était caverneuse et semblait appartenir à une femme. Pendant un instant il cru que c'était Lanalia devant lui qui avait parlé, mais les lèvres de celle-ci n'avaient pas bougé. Il se demanda vaguement à qui pouvait appartenir cette voix, avant de décider que ce devait être un effet de son imagination. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de Lanalia pour rejoindre ses compagnons avant de la réentendre.

**Je t'ai dit que tu n'iras nul part.**

L'ordre était clair. Mais la voix était calme, sans aucune animosité, aussi Tsuna lui répondit.

-Mes compagnons... Mes amis sont sûrement là-bas : je dois les aider...

**Cela ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ils sont de l'autre côté...**

Tsuna blêmit. Il n'avait pas dû bien entendre... Il regarda instinctivement le visage de Lanalia, toujours impassible, bien que son regard était accroché sur le jeune Decimo.

-Quoi... ? C'est impossible... parvint à articuler Tsuna.

**Les frelons ont envahi la ruche. Ou plutôt certaines abeilles sont devenues elles-mêmes les parasites...**

-Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?!

**C'est une erreur d'accorder ta confiance à n'importe qui.**

Tsuna commença à paniquer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête. Ses gardiens... Ils ne pouvaient pas être... La possibilité n'arrivait même pas à se former dans son esprit. Il devait aller les sauver. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette voix, mais il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue. Puis, en face de lui, Lanalia se mit en mouvement. Elle l'attira dans ses bras et le serra comme pour le consoler. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Il était assurément le seul parmi tous ses amis à l'avoir déjà vue agir sans son masque glaciale ou provocateur, mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait de telles démonstrations d'affection !

**Dis, Sawada Tsunayoshi, il y a une question que je me posais...**

Soudain il sentit quelque chose de froid lui traverser l'omoplate, au même niveau que son cœur. Son cri de douleur se coinça dans sa gorge.

Quoi... ? Que venait-il de se passer... ? Est-ce que Lanalia l'avait... ? Non... Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Il ne voulait pas y croire ! C'était impossible...!

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur franchir ses lèvres. La sensation du trait froid glissa en dehors de son dos, laissant des éclairs de douleur affluer dans tout son corps. Il se dégagea faiblement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, manquant de trébucher quand la douleur atteignit le milieu de son dos. Il releva ses yeux vers son amie et se figea.

Le visage de Lanalia était transformé. Tsuna avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un animal sauvage. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient étirées en un sourire carnassier et un éclat de cruauté et de plaisir mêlés éclaircissait son regard. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent en voyant la lame, d'où le sang... son sang gouttait, briller dans la main gauche de Lanalia.

-Non... Je... essaya-t-il de dire.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Chaque essai lui procurait un nouvel afflux de douleur. Il n'arriva pas à bouger son bras gauche tellement elle était forte et poignante. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de trouver une autre explication que celle qui se tenait devant lui, mais aucune solution ne se pointait dans son esprit troublé.

-Je n'y crois pas... Tu n'es pas Lanalia !

La jeune femme eut un rictus à ces paroles et d'un geste vif, prit le menton de sa main libre et l'approcha de son propre visage. Ces yeux oranges débordaient d'une haine que Tsuna n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son amie

**Dis-moi... Comment vas-tu continuer à sourire maintenant ?**

* * *

Tsuna s'éveilla subitement en sueur. Comme mué d'un ressort, il se redressa subitement sur son lit. Il avait du mal à respirer. De légers tremblements parcouraient son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter Il passa une main sur son visage tout en essayant de calmer les pulsations de son cœur mais il n'y arriva pas. Il ne se souvenait pas de son rêve. Cela l'inquiéta deux fois plus... Pourtant il sentait que c'était import...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant le passage à un bras-droit affolé, son arme Flamme Arrow, accrochée sur son bras.

-JUDAIME ! Vous allez bien ?

-...Hayato ? questionna Tsuna alors que son rythme cardiaque reprenait peu à peu sa cadence normale. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je... Je vous ais entendu crier Judaime, expliqua Gokudera, un peu confus... J'ai pensé que vous aviez des ennuis...

Il rentra son arme dans sa boite, n'en ayant nul besoin et s'approcha de son boss.

-J'ai crié ? répéta Tsuna.

-Oui. Que se passe-t-il, Judaime ? Un mauvais rêve ?

Tsuna acquiesça lentement. Gokudera fronça les sourcils. Pour que Tsuna réagisse comme ça pour un simple rêve, son Hyper Intuition devait y être pour quelque chose. Il savait pertinemment que l'Hyper Intuition de son boss était quelque dont il fallait absolument prendre en compte. Après tout, cela leur avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Aussi il demanda :

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Tsuna secoua la tête, son visage crispé.

-Je ne me souviens pas complètement... Je me rappelle juste... d'une voix... Mais ses paroles sont encore embuées dans ma tête... Et je crois qu'il y avait un rapport avec Lanalia, mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

-Lanalia ? souffla Gokudera.

C'est pas vrai... Elle poursuivait le Judaime même dans ses rêves ! Il secoua la tête, c'était pas le plus important. Il regarda son boss qui avait fermé ses yeux quelques instants. Gokudera avait compris que ce rêve n'annonçait rien de bon grâce à l'Hyper Intuition de son boss... Mais alors si Lanalia avait un lien avec ce mauvais, devait-il en conclure que Lanalia était une ennemie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte et vit le regard glacial d'Hibari. Celui-ci le regardait intensément. Ils étaient apparemment arrivés à la même conclusion : ils devaient la surveiller de plus près. Gokudera fit un discret hochement de tête et Hibari disparut dans les couloirs. Le regard de Gokudera fut attiré par un mouvement de son boss. Il reporta son attention sur lui et vit que Tsuna se levait de son lit.

-Hayato, appela Tsuna avant que son ami ne puisse dire quelque chose.

-Oui, Judaime ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au manoir ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ressens comme... de la méfiance...

"**_Les frelons ont envahi la ruche. Ou plutôt certaines abeilles sont devenues elles-mêmes les parasites..._**"

Tsuna eut un petit sursaut alors qu'il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit la voix. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers son bras droit, qui semblait un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire tout de suite à son boss, préférant que celui-ci se repose un peu. Mais il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus le cacher.

-Je suis désolé, Judaime. Je ne voulais pas vous... te le dire tout de suite. Mais il semblerait que...

Tsuna se redressa d'un coup et alla fermer la porte pour être sûr que personne ne les entendra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait comme une pierre lourde peser sur son estomac.

-Hayato... est-ce que tu vas me dire... qu'il y a des espions au manoir ?

Gokudera se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Cela fonctionna comme une réponse pour Tsuna. Il ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait mal de penser qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi ceux qu'il côtoyait au manoir depuis plus d'un an. Il revint au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Il sentait qu'il ne devrait pas rester debout...

-Raconte-moi tout, Hayato, ordonna alors Tsuna d'une voix calme. Tout ce que vous avez appris ou fait depuis que je suis rentré.

Gokudera respira un grand coup. Puis il s'exécuta.

* * *

-Alors, résumons tout ça, soupira G. Vous vous êtes battus contre ce Mukuro, qui soit dit en passant voulait détruire la mafia en possédant le corps du gamin... Il a été envoyé à Vendicare pour ça... Aussi vous avez nommé cette fille comme gardienne remplaçante, qui servait également d'intermédiaire entre lui et vous... Votre boss l'a libéré et maintenant il est devenu le deuxième gardien du Brouillard...

Il regardait chaque gardien de la dixième génération, le dénommé Reborn ayant disparu mystérieusement pendant le récit de Yamamoto. Ryohei approuva d'un hochement de tête vif. Lambo n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à regarder d'un regard apeuré, Mukuro dont l'œil écarlate brillait d'excitation devant la réaction de la première génération. Yamamoto rit, sans se soucier du trouble de la première génération :

-C'est ça. Tsuna ne voulait ni se séparer ni de Chrome ni de Mukuro en tant que gardien. Alors il les a gardé tous les deux.

-... Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir succéder au Nono ? demanda sérieusement G en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce mec a essayé de tuer votre boss et il veut le posséder pour détruire la mafia !

-Hahaha... Mah, mah, ça c'était avant... Mukuro est maintenant un gardien et il protège Tsuna comme nous tous...

-Oya, oya, comment peux-tu en être sûr, Takeshi-kun ? déclara Mukuro avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Mukuro-sama... Vous ne devriez pas dire ça...

G secoua la tête, une main plaquée sur son visage.

-Votre boss n'a aucun instinct de préservation...

-Nufufu... j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de famille dans ce cas, ricana Deamon.

-Hey ! s'écria Giotto, contrarié.

-Yare, yare, c'est la seule explication possible, bailla Lampo.

-Nh, approuva Alaude en fermant ses paupières.

Giotto fit la moue devant l'approbation de tous ses gardiens et devant l'hilarité de ceux de la dixième. Il suivait simplement son intuition et il était pratiquement certain que c'était la même chose pour son descendant. Il eut à peine cette pensée que la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsuna, la tête à moitié tournée vers son bras droit derrière lui.

-Merci pour toutes ces informations, Hayato, déclara Tsuna, et merci d'avoir tout pris en main.

-Je vous en prie, Judaime.

Tsuna fit une grimace devant le retour du vouvoiement et allait rétorquer à son bras droit quand Lambo, qui s'était aussitôt désintéressé de Mukuro, se précipita sur lui et le serra en criant.

-Tsuna-nii !

-Lambo ! s'exclama Tsuna, surpris au premier abord, avant de répondre à l'embrassade à son petit frère de cœur, un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres.

-Aho ushi ! s'écria Gokudera. Laisse donc le Judaime entrer avant de l'envahir !

-Ce n'est rien, Hayato... Lambo, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété...

Lambo grommela alors quelque chose, mais il serrait tellement fort Tsuna que ses paroles furent englouties dans les vêtements du jeune boss.. Celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte de son gardien et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Lambo, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça, on ne t'entend pas, gronda doucement Tsuna. Peux-tu répéter ?

Lambo essuya la morve qui commençait à pendre de son nez et répéta sous le regard encourageant de son grand frère.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, Tsuna-nii... Si j'avais été plus...

-Chuut... le coupa doucement Tsuna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Si tu vas bien, pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte.

Les pleurs de Lambo redoublèrent en se précipitant dans les bras de Tsuna qui essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer. Giotto eut un sourire sincère devant cette scène. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit Tsuna à propos de son gardien de la Foudre.

-Hahaha, rit Asari. Il est content.

-Est-ce que ce gamin sait faire autre chose que crier ou pleurer, rétorqua Deamon, avec une grimace.

-Ne jugez pas trop vite Lambo, demanda Yamamoto. C'est lui qui s'est le plus inquiété pour Tsuna durant tout ce mois.

-Vous aviez dit la même chose hier, remarqua Alaude en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Le jour où Tsunayoshi a disparu, l'homme qui lui a tiré dessus n'avait pas pour cible première notre boss, révéla Mukuro. C'était le Bovino qui était visé au départ.

-Comment ? s'écria Giotto, alarmé. Alors ça veut dire...

-Boss s'est interposé entre la balle et Lambo-chan.

-Les gars, intervint alors Tsuna en se redressant, les lèvres tordues en une moue réprobatrice. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de raconter tous les détails...

-Mais, mon cher Tsunayoshi, ils ont posé la question. Mais je reconnais qu'elles ressemblent celles que pourraient faire des fouines, à essayer de tout savoir... finit avec un sourire machiavélique.

Sa réplique lui donna de nombreux regards noirs de la part de G, d'Alaude, mais surtout de Deamon.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda alors celui-ci.

-Oya ? Tu t'es reconnu ? Je te prie de m'excuser, Kufufufu...

Alors que les deux gardiens du Brouillard recommençaient leur énième querelle, Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils font ça depuis hier ?

Pour toute réponse, Giotto soupira. Tsuna se tourna vers ses gardiens. Ryohei semblait excité à la dispute et commençait à crier aux extrêmes. Chrome triturait de gêne son trident apparu de nul part. Gokudera fit un bruit ressemblant à un "Tch". Yamamoto eut un rire :

-Mah, ce n'est pas très grave. Cela prouve qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-D'où tu vois qu'ils s'entendent bien, foutu accro du base-ball ?!

-Bah, tant qu'ils ne détruisent rien, je n'ai rien à dire... soupira Tsuna. Tiens, en parlant de destruction...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'autoriser d'entrer que la porte s'ouvrit à volée et laissa découvrir un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et des lunettes.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers le jeune boss.

-Shoichi-kun ! salua Tsuna avec un grand sourire puis il avisa un jeune blond qui mâchouillait quelque chose et un homme de petite taille au visage rond. Spanner ! Gianini ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

-C'est à nous de dire ça, jeune Vongola, sourit Spanner en lui offrant un de ses rares sourires pétillant. Ce n'est pas nous qui nous sommes éloignés...

-Spanner ! réprimanda Irie, mais Tsuna rit à la remarque.

-C'est vrai.

Giotto sentit alors un énorme changement chez Tsuna. Le sourire de celui-ci semblait plus... Il ne savait pas comme le décrire... plus rempli de joie de vivre, plus lumineux que les autres sourires que Tsuna leur avait donné de voir. Il comprit alors ce que les gardiens de son petit-fils leur avait dit et il ne put qu'être d'accord. Les sourires paraissaient bien ternes comparé à ceux-ci. Il remarqua alors que l'ambiance dans la salle avait elle aussi changé. Ses gardiens regardaient bouche bée, Tsuna qui discutait gaiement avec les trois nouveaux venus. Puis il sentit un relâchement du coin de l'œil. Le sourire de Yamamoto s'était élargi. Les yeux de Ryohei pétillaient et il lançait ses poings en l'air tout en criant avant de commencer à boxer dans le vide. Lambo avait arrêter de pleurer et commençait à s'exciter sur les genoux de Chrome, qui avait un magnifique sourire et quelques larmes perlaient sur le coin de l'œil. Mukuro ne prêtait plus d'attention à Deamon, et souriait, les yeux fermés. Gokudera regardait son boss avec le seul sourire sincère que Giotto pensait avoir vu de lui jusque là. Puis il entendit un soupir imperceptible et sentit une présence dans le couloir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Hibari. Giotto sourit : il n'avait vraiment aucun souci à se faire pour son petit-fils. Son regard se porta vers Gokudera. _Un véritable gardien de la Tempête et bras droit..._ Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais Tsuna avait l'air de se sentir mieux et plus confiant, après sa discussion avec son gardien de la Tempête. Un poids énorme se détacha de ses épaules.

Il releva les yeux et vit que Tsuna semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Il remarqua ensuite que tous le regardaient. Il avait été tellement dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas écouté la conversation. Vraiment pas bon pour son image de boss de la mafia...

-Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs... Que voulais-tu, Tsuna ?

-Il faut que nous discutions de votre retour chez vous... Ne vous méprenez pas : je ne vous chasse pas. Mais si vous mettez trop de temps à retourner à votre époque, il pourrait avoir de grandes conséquences.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Tsuna, sourit Giotto. Nous pensions à la même chose. Mais nous ne savons pas vraiment par quels moyens nous pourrions rentrer. Vous auriez une idée ?

-Je vous demandais justement, si cela vous dérangerait qu'on en parle dans mon bureau ? Vu que les meilleurs spécialistes sont là... D'ailleurs je ne vous ais pas présenté. Voici mes amis : Irie Shouichi, notre stratège en chef, Spanner et Gianini, nos spécialistes en mécaniques et tout ce qui s'en approche. Les gars, je vous présente le Vongola Primo et ses gardiens

-C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer celui qui a fondé les Vongolas, déclara Irie dit-il en se tenant le ventre, ses maux d'estomac refaisant des leurs.

-Ça va aller, Shouichi, rassura de sa voix monotone Spanner en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de se tourner vers Giotto. Enchanté.

Gianini hocha vivement la tête la gorge trop serrée par l'émotion pour n'oser dire qu'un mot. Puis Tsuna reprit en tournant son regard vers un pot dans l'angle de la pièce :

-D'ailleurs, Reborn, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, tu viens avec nous.

Reborn sortit alors sa tête du pot, la terre et l'arbre étant à l'intérieur, toujours sur le sommet de son crâne.

-En train de me donner des ordres, Dame-Tsuna ?

-Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de quelqu'un qui a un arbre sur la tête, répliqua Tsuna. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça... Si je te demande de venir avec nous c'est que tu es le seul avec Shouichi-kun, Spanner et Gianini, qui pourrait trouver une explication à notre problème. Hayato ?

-Oui, Judaime ?

-Préviens-moi si jamais le Nono ou l'Alliance appelle, quel que soit le moyen. Je devrais leur expliquer officiellement la situation.

-Très bien, Judaime.

G lança un regard à son propre boss.

-Giotto...

-C'est bon, G, rassura Giotto. Je ne pense pas être en danger avec Tsuna. Il nous a, après tout, montré de quoi il était capable contre son tuteur, non ?

Tsuna rougit quelque peu à la mention de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt mais ne dis rien de plus. Il était heureux que son ancêtre ne le voit pas comme quelqu'un de fragile.

Giotto se leva et laissant ses gardiens avec la dixième génération, il sortit du salon. Il vit alors, comme il le supposait Hibari, adossé au mur. Reborn se percha sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Celui-ci allait fermer la porte quand il se souvint d'une chose :

-Ah au fait... Yamamoto ?

Yamamoto se raidit à l'entente de son nom de famille. Ce n'était pas bon...

-Quand je recevrais la paperasse pour ton dojo, je te les donnerais. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as fait pour le mettre dans cet état mais étant donné que je n'ai vu ni sang ni corps, je suppose que tu t'es entraîné un peu trop... disons... vivement... Donc tu endosseras la responsabilité de sa destruction et des réparations.

Yamamoto eut un sourire gêné, alors que sa main grattait l'arrière de son crâne :

-Tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Hayato et moi sommes passés devant, en venant ici, conclut Tsuna avant de fermer la porte.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Hibari le suivit tout comme les trois scientifiques et Giotto.

-Hayato m'a tout dit, commença Tsuna à l'adresse d'Hibari.

-Nh.

-Le problème de l'espion est majeur, continua Tsuna. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il n'y en ait qu'un...

-Plusieurs, alors...

-Mmh, confirma Tsuna en pensant à la voix dans son rêve. C'est logique... Je ne pense pas qu'une guilde d'assassin aussi connue que les Scassinatore n'enverrait qu'un seul espion, qu'elle soit payée par une autre famille, ou que ce plan soit celui de la famille...

-Omnivore, soupçonnes-tu quelqu'un ?

-Non.

Tsuna sentait le regard scrutateur de son gardien. Il savait parfaitement à qui Hibari pensait.

-Kyoya, ne pense même pas à soupçonner Lanalia tant que tu n'auras pas de preuve concrète.

Giotto tiqua à l'entente du prénom du gardien du nuage. Jusqu'ici, Tsuna l'avait toujours appelé par son nom de famille. Il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction du gardien mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention.

-Je la soupçonne si je veux. Cette fille est déjà sur la liste des suspect.

-Très bien, tu fais ce que tu veux, Kyoya, soupira Tsuna alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes du bureau. De toutes façon, je te fais confiance pour les trouver le plus vite possible... Veux-tu de l'aide de l'un des gardiens ?

Hibari lui lança un regard glacial avant de faire mine de rembourser chemin et de s'enfoncer dans le manoir. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda Tsuna droit dans les yeux.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

-Hein ? Lanalia ? Pas depuis que vous avez quitté la...

-Pas cette fille.

-Hein ? Mais alors de quoi tu parles, Kyoya ?

-Dans ma chambre... Tu l'as vue ?

Tsuna sembla ne pas comprendre avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent. Puis un petit sourire se plaça sur ses lèvres.

-Ah tu veux parler de... Oui... oui je l'ai vue...

Giotto tiqua. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose dans la chambre du gardien du Nuage que celui-ci cachait à ses compagnons. Se pourrait-il que ce soit le même cas chez son gardien ? Hibari sortit alors ses tonfas.

-Je vais te mordre à mort... gronda-t-il

-Quoooii ?! s'écria Tsuna. Mais... Mais... Tu l'as déjà fait, Hibari !

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant et, décidant que l'omnivore avait déjà eut sa punition, il se tourna vers Reborn.

-Akambo, toi aussi tu es entré dans ma chambre... Je te mordrais à mort plus tard.

Reborn eut un sourire carnassier avant qu'Hibari ne tourne cette fois définitivement les talons et ne disparaisse dans les couloirs. Tsuna soupira de soulagement. Ses trois amis scientifiques eurent un visage compatissant. Le jeune boss ouvrit la porte du bureau et invita ses amis et Giotto à entrer. Alors que chacun s'asseyait dans les fauteuils, Reborn remarqua :

-Il faudra que tu nous expliques un jour pour cette fille, Dame-Tsuna. L'accepter du jour au lendemain...

-Reborn ! réprimanda Tsuna. Pas toi aussi... J'ai une entière confiance envers Lanalia, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien dire, tant que je ne suis pas sûr... Alors attendez un peu et arrêtez de toujours revenir sur ce sujet.

-Très bien... Alors ?

Tsuna soupira et lança un regard à Giotto qui acquiesça. Il leur dit ce qui s'était passé lors de la fin de sa torture ainsi que du vœu qu'il avait fait avant que la première génération. De son côté, Giotto leur révéla ses inquiétudes qu'il avait eut sur le futur, sachant que cette fois il ne devait pas y couper, peu importe sa fierté en tant que boss. Si ces personnes pouvaient les aider à rejoindre leur époques, il ne devait omettre aucun détail.

-Je vois... finit par dire Reborn. Ce que vos deux vœux ont en commun c'est le fait que vous ayez utilisé votre flamme au moment où vous l'avez énoncé... On peut donc penser que ce sont vos flammes qui ont amenés à cette situation unique. Tsuna, tu te souviens de ce Uni avait dit dans le futur à propos du pouvoir des bagues Vongola ?

"Futur ?" se répéta Giotto, interloqué. Est-ce que son descendant avait-il déjà fait des voyages temporels ? Tsuna acquiesça, sans s'apercevoir du trouble de son ancêtre.

-Comme quoi les traditions des Vongolas se transmettent au fil des différentes générations ? Ainsi que notre pouvoir et notre volonté ? Le pouvoir de l'Axe Vertical Spatio-Temporel. J'y ais pensé Reborn, mais je me suis déjà retrouvé dans plein de situations de ce genre où j'utilisais ma flamme et que j'avais un vœu... Et cela n'avait pas réagi de la même manière.

-Sûrement parce vos vœux, ici, étaient d'un désir égal. Comme je l'ai dit cette situation est sans précédent : je ne peux que spéculer, Tsuna.

-Avez-vous une solution à proposer ? demanda Giotto. Peu importe que vous ne connaissiez pas précisément, au moins que nous ayons des pistes.

-Euh, si je puis me permettre, tenta Irie avant déglutir en voyant les regards des deux boss et de Reborn se tourner vers lui. Euh... vous avez bien dit que vous êtes venu dans cette époque en faisant un vœu ? Ne serait-il pas logique de penser que ce vœu n'est pas encore été réalisé, si vous êtes toujours ici ?

Reborn acquiesça.

-Ce serait en effet logique. Tsuna avait fait le vœu que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et ce vœu a été correctement exaucé, puisque la première génération est venu l'aider et l'a ramené à ses gardiens. Cela voudrait dire que ce serait le votre qui ne l'est pas, Primo.

Giotto ne sut que dire. Pourtant il ne se sentait plus inquiet pour l'avenir des Vongolas. Avoir vu Tsuna et ses gardiens l'avoir libéré d'un poids. De plus Tsuna l'avait rassuré sur sa décision de fonder les Vongolas. C'était les deux raisons pour lesquels il avait voulu rencontrer le Decimo Vongola. Alors, à moins qu'il y en ait eu d'autres et qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Il leva les yeux vers Reborn :

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour réaliser mon vœu. Je suis certain de ne plus être en proie au doute comme je l'ai été, grâce à Tsuna... Alors je ne vois pas autre chose.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, demanda Irie, pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir avec vous ? Aucun de nous trois ne connaissons comment marchent tes flammes... Nous ne sommes pas capable de trouver la moindre solution...

Giotto et Reborn se tournèrent vers le Decimo, quand ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci ne répondait pas et virent qu'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, comme l'attestait son regard viré sur la table basse qu'il ne voyait sûrement pas et ses sourcils froncés.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ? appela de nouveau Irie, avec le même résultat. Tsunayoshi-kun !

-Dame-Tsuna, on te parle, fit le tuteur en envoyant un coup de pied au niveau du front du jeune boss.

Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière avec un petit cri de douleur.

-Aïe, aïe... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grimaça Tsuna en se relevant doucement.

-A quoi pensais-tu, Tsuna ? demanda Reborn.

-Euh... A rien...

-Ne me mens pas, Dame-Tsuna... Si tu penses à quelque chose dis le.

-A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je n'ai pas de solutions concrète ni même de début de réponse... C'est encore trop flou... Ça ne sert à rien que j'en parle maintenant.

-Tsuna... Est-ce que c'est ton Hyper-Intuition qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Giotto.

Tsuna acquiesça.

-Vous aussi ?

-Oui. Quelque chose m'échappe, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi.

-Tss, siffla Reborn. Je suppose que si le Primo ressent la même chose, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te tirer les vers du nez, Tsuna. Dans ce cas, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu as également fait venir ces trois-là pour tout ça ?

-Ah, oui... Si je ne me trompe pas, vous étudiez toujours le Bazooka de Lambo ?

-Oui, répondit Spanner. Mais si tu penses pouvoir l'utiliser pour ramener la première génération à leur époque c'est impossible... Tu sais bien qu'il ne couvre qu'une période maximale de dix ans que ce soit dans le futur ou le passé.

-Justement. Croyez-vous que si vous vous y mettiez à trois vous pourriez arranger ça ?

-Judaime, vous voulez dire créer un portail qui déboucherait sur quatre cents ans dans le passé ? déglutit Gianini.

-Serait-ce faisable ? confirma Tsuna.

Les trois inventeurs se jaugèrent avant que Irie ne reprenne la parole :

-Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à dire... Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver une possibilité si jamais elle existe... Il faut que nous en discutions et et que nous étudions plus en avant le Bazooka des Dix ans.

-Très bien. Je demanderais à Lambo de vous donner le bazooka, et vous avez carte blanche pour essayer de trouver une solution. Encore une chose. Vous irez dans la base souterraine qui est encore en construction. Je crois savoir, Gianini que tout ce qui concerne le département scientifique et mécanique est pratiquement en place ?

-Oui Judaime, j'en avais fait la priorité absolu.

-Très bien, je...

Il se tut soudain, un long frisson lui traversant l'échine. Giotto le remarqua et sut que quelque chose allait se passer. Tsuna faisait la même expression que lui, quand un événement désagréable allait arriver.

-Tsuna ? appela Giotto, juste avant d'entendre des coups frappés à la porte.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une voix forte :

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le visage d'un Gokudera, désolé.

-Judaime, je...

-C'est bon j'ai compris, Hayato, soupira Tsuna. On avait fini de toute façon.

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Il était temps de faire face à l'Alliance des Vongolas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et la liste des ennuis s'allonge ! Pauvre Tsuna..._

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Un Tsuna en mode boss en confiance ^^_

_Quant à l'objet que Hibari tient à cacher dans sa chambre... Vous ne saurez pas la réponse avant un bon bout de temps... la fin de la fic en fait ^^' Oui je sais je suis sadique !_

_D'ailleurs la fin va arriver à grand pas. On va bientôt commencer les chapitres à grandes révélations ^^_

_Allez Ciaossu et à samedi prochain ! _


	15. Chapter 15 : Négociations, paperasse

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 15 !_

_Voici un autre long chapitre !_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Olympe2, inukag9, Phoenix Carmin, Lecfan, Himutsu-chan, Karo, Yuki-Jiji, mary, DragonneYukkin, Ayone, Addaline, BlackCerise et Miki** pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Karo **: Non ma fic n'est pas finie ^^ mais toute la tram de fin est dans ma tête ! Je dois juste la mettre sur ordi ! Juste pour que tu sache, j'ai juste un chapitre en avance, au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire dans la semaine, vous aurez quand même le chapitre le samedi ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais autant hâte de voir le prochain chapitre donc je vais essayer de ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps ^^_

_**mary **: Ça tu l'as dit ^^ Tu comprends bien que je ne te répondrais pas tout de suite à ta réponse ^^ Je note toutes vos propositions sur l'objet d'Hibari et vous verrez bien qui a raison ^^ Merci pour les compliments. Et exactement ! Tsuna n' a pas fini de nous montrer toutes ses facettes de boss ! Je te laisse voir de tes propres yeux la conférence de l4alliance tant attendue par notre Decimo préféré !_

_**DragonneYukkin **: Ah tu n'es pas connecté ? Comme tu as un petit mot de ma part sur le chapitre ^^ !T'inquiète je comprend très bien que tout le monde est un peu occupé avec la rentrée et le début des cours et des devoirs ! Mais je te remercies de ton soutien ^^ D'ailleurs félicitations pour avoir fini ta fic "Famiglia, forsei sei importante ?" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser une review sur le dernier chapitre excuse-moi, mais cette fin était bien ! Profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone **: Ben oui ! Pas toutes les révélations d'un coup ce ne serait pas drôle ^^ (surtout pour moi xD) Par contre je suis désolée, mais non il n'y aura pas Enma dans la conférence de l'alliance -'. je ne mets pas les événements après le voyage dans la futur dans ma fic. Ce qui veut dire l'arc de la cérémonie de la succession, des Shimons et des Arcobalenos. Mais oui il y aura Dino ^^ ! Merci, la scène entre Lambo et Tsuna me paraissait très importante pour Lambo. Quant à savoir pourquoi Hibari ne réagit pas à l'appel de son prénom par Tsuna je t'invite à aller voir l'omake à la fin ^^ Je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki **: Merci pour le compliment ^^ Je m'aperçois que j'arrive bien à cacher mes secrets ^^ Ben... S'il fait encore confiance à Lanalia après ce rêve c'est justement parce qu'il ne s'en souvient plus exactement de ce rêve justement ^^' Oui ! J'adore Spanner ! Parmi les trois c'est mon chouchou ! Après tu vois ça dépend des gardiens. Quand Tsuna est en mode boss pour les gardiens qu'il appelle normalement avec leur prénoms, il les appelle par leurs noms (voir Yamamoto dans le dernier chapitre) Mais pour Hibari, qu'il appelle normalement par leur noms, il l'appelle par son prénom en mode boss. En plus, Tsuna essaie de le faire quand il n'y a pas grand monde : Hibari a quand même une fierté... Je ne sais pas si je suis claire ^^' La voici la suite... XD ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai ri à ta proposition ! Donc pour toi Hibari cache de la nourriture dans sa chambre ?! C'est la proposition qui m'a fait le plus rire jusqu'ici ! Merci pour ça ! Mais non, je vais te répondre, parce que tu l'as sûrement comprit : Ce n'est pas de la nourriture ^^'_

_Allez je ne vous pas attendre trop longtemps, _

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 15 :Négociations, paperasse... parfait travail pour un boss de la mafia.

Tsuna soupira. Discrètement. Il ne voulait pas attiser le mépris des chefs de familles alliées. Il voyait les images de chacun d'entre eux se refléter sur le grand écran du moniteur permettant aux boss de se réunir sous vidéo-conférence. Il leur avait fait un résumé de leur situation. Il avait été vite sur les tortures et sur les raisons et leur avait parlé de la disparition des Vanaziones et tout ce que Gokudera lui avait dit quelques heures avant et n'avait rien dit sur les possibles espions dans le manoir. Seul le Nono était au courant et il comptait mettre au parfum Dino plus tard, mais il ne voulait pas en parler avec les autres alliés... Pas encore...

Il les écoutait déblatérer sur les "ennuis" de ses gardiens. Il les écouta avec toute la patience qu'il avait après cette journée plus qu'éprouvante. C'est-à-dire très peu. La seule pensée qui l'empêchait de répliquer aux boss des familles alliées était que la dixième génération allait être encore plus discréditée. En tant que futur boss, il se devait de rester calme en toutes circonstances. Son regard tourna vers son tuteur, assis sur une petite table comme toujours. Il ne participait qu'en cas de force majeure, quand son élève ne contrôlait plus la situation . Là, il passait son temps à fusiller son élève du regard pour que celui-ci ne dise pas de bêtise. Son regard de tueur allait également vers certains boss des familles alliées. Dino, qui était bien sûr parmi les parrains, n'arrêtait pas de se mordre la lèvre devant les accusations des alliés. Il adressait parfois un regard compatissant et encourageant à son petit frère. Regards auxquels Tsuna se forçait de ne pas répondre souvent. Quand enfin ce fut à son tour, Tsuna parla d'une voix calme sans faire remarquer sa fatigue.

-J'ai entendu tout ce que vous disiez. Il est vrai que mes gardiens ont défié vos ordres. Mais ce à quoi je répondrais, qu'ils ne répondent à aucun ordre de votre part. Ils me sont avant tout fidèles. Aussi, quand j'étais porté disparu il est normal que vous... ayez décidé de les diriger et de leur donner des... tâches à accomplir. Tâches qu'ils ont, que je devrais faire remarquer, accompli avec brio et ce malgré que vous n'êtes pas leurs chefs. Ces missions leur ont été demandé par le Nono. Ils se sont pliés à sa volonté. C'est donc à lui et à lui seul de décider si mes gardiens ont fait preuve d'insubordination à son égard... Cependant, au moment-même où mon gardien du Brouillard a été appelé par la Varia, et quand je suis rentré dans mon manoir, je suis redevenu leur boss. Ils ne devaient répondre qu'à mes ordres à nouveau. Aussi je vous avouerais que c'est moi qui ai ordonné à mon bras droit de faire le nécessaire, quelque soit la tâche : pour la première génération, pour mon rétablissement et pour les Vanaziones. Si mon bras droit a envoyé quelques uns de mes gardiens dans la planque des Vanaziones c'est parce qu'il l'estimait nécessaire et parce que je le lui avait ordonné. Je n'ai donc rien à dire à cette accusation contre mes gardiens. Ils ont fait ce qu'il devaient faire en tant que futurs gardiens des Vongolas, même si certains leur ont mis des bâtons dans les roues.

-Est-ce une accusation, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? demanda l'un des hommes de l'Alliance, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques cheveux grisonnants, mais dont le ton montrait une menace clairement visible.

-N'accusez pas mes gardiens de trahison et je ne vous accuserais pas non plus, Sbagliato, rétorqua Tsuna avec une voix calme, alors que ses yeux prirent une légère teinte orange.

Et voilà... Il pensait pourtant pouvoir résister au moins encore quelque minutes devant les chefs de famille de l'Alliance. Heureusement le Nono intervint.

-Ça suffit. Tsunayoshi-kun, calme-toi. Je comprends ton attitude mais un boss ne devrais pas perdre le contrôle et je suis certain que tu le sais, déclara-t-il alors que son regard portait sur Reborn, caché dans l'ombre, qui avait transformé Léon en son pistolet favori. Ferrante Sbagliato, le Decimo n'a pas tort : nous n'avons pas été très diplomate envers ses gardiens qui avaient le devoir et surtout le droit de le protéger et de le chercher. Nous les avons tout de suite catalogués comme étant des jeunes qui ne valaient rien par rapport aux autres hommes des Vongolas : nous ne leur avons pas laissés le temps de nous montrer leur capacités ou leur détermination. Or, ils nous les ont déjà prouvées maintes fois au cours de ces trois dernières années depuis que j'ai décidé que Tsunayoshi serait le Vongola Decimo. Aussi je reconnais que c'était là une faute de notre part de ne pas les avoir mêlés plus que ça aux recherches, je te prie de nous pardonner, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le dénommé Ferrante Sbagliato eut un reniflement de dédain imperceptible, mais Tsuna l'ignora. Le jeune Decimo se tourna vers le Nono et inclina humblement la tête.

-Je ne remets en doute aucune de vos décisions, Nono. Vous avez eu raison de prendre en main mes gardiens quand j'ai été absent. Et, pour preuve, ils ont suivis vos ordres, même s'ils en ont été blessés, je ne vous le cache pas. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas est le fait qu'on accuse mes gardiens de traîtrise, alors que c'est moi qui leur ait ordonné d'aller chez les Vanaziones. Pouvez-vous retirer cette accusation ?

-Bien entendu, n'hésita pas le Vongola Nono, avec un petit sourire. Ton bras droit m'a lui-même fait parvenir son rapport après avoir envoyé tes gardiens là-bas. J'ai déjà accepté cette initiative. Et je l'officialise devant toutes les familles alliées présentes. La future dixième génération n'a pas désobéi à mes ordres. Ils n'ont donc rien à se reprocher. Cette affaire est donc close.

-Et la première génération ? demanda Dino, n'attendant que ça pour changer de conversation.

-Je pense savoir que Tsunayoshi-kun et ses gardiens se sont déjà occupés de trouver un moyen pour la ramener dans leur époque. Decimo ?

-Mes meilleurs hommes sont sur l'affaire en ce moment-même. Ils essaient de trouver un moyen pour améliorer les capacités du Bazooka de mon gardien de la Foudre, Lambo Bovino, pour créer un portail vers leur époque. Je voudrais d'ailleurs demander à la famille Bovino, si elle accepterait de nous aider dans nos recherches.

-Bien entendu, sourit le leader des Bovino, je serais honoré que ma famille et moi puissions vous aider, Decimo. Je vous contacterais si nous trouvions la moindre piste.

Tsuna acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

-Et concernant la sécurité ? demanda Ferrante Sbagliato. Il faut protéger la première génération, pour éviter de créer un paradoxe temporel, non ? Ce serait dangereux pour la famille Vongola si ses fondateurs meurent avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il faut...

-Mes gardiens ont déjà pris quelques mesures de sécurité pour parer à toutes éventualités, répondit le jeune Decimo.

-Tsuna, si tu le veux, ma famille et moi serions heureux de renforcer leur sécurité, je peux être au Japon demain la journée.

-Ce serait avec un grand plaisir, Dino. Je te remercies.

-Très bien, conclut Nono, tout est réglé. Cette réunion est donc terminée. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps.

* * *

-Tu as failli te les mettre à dos, réprimanda Reborn.

Ils étaient sortis de la salle de conférence après que la réunion soit terminée et se dirigeait vers le grand salon où la plupart des gardiens de la première et de la dixième génération se trouvait.

-Peut-être, mais je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds. De plus je n'ai rien dit qui soit un mensonge...

-C'est vrai. Tu as bien retourné la situation en ta faveur et tu t'es montré tel un boss. Je n'ai rien à redire. Mais... Tsuna, tu dois être prudent, Si tu les pousses dans leurs derniers retranchements, ils risquent d'être plus durs... Ils ne sont pas de la mafia et les alliés des Vongolas pour rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Reborn, je suis prudent... Mais je ne peux pas me montrer faible devant les familles alliées... Si jamais je deviens le Decimo, je risque d'avoir à traiter avec eux, je me dois donc d'être ferme avec, peu importe comment ils me perçoivent.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Je vais en parler au Nono face à face. Peut être aura-t-il une solution...

-Tu repars donc pour l'Italie ? Ne serait-il pas plus rapide de l'appeler ?

-Sûrement. Mais j'ai un contact qui pourrait-peut-être m'éclairer sur les Scassinatore. Et il ne parle que si on est face à lui. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

-Tu prévois ton départ quand ?

-Dans la nuit. D'ailleurs tu ferais de te dépêcher, elle commence à tomber.

Tsuna regarda à travers l'une des fenêtres et vit le ciel devenir violet. Il accéléra le pas et arriva devant la salle. Il entra et fut surpris de voir la salle presque vide. Seul Giotto et Knuckle s'y trouvait.

-Ah ! Tsunayoshi ! salua Knuckle de sa voix forte.

-Tsuna, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Giotto.

-Plutôt bien, je dirais, déclara Tsuna avec un sourire. Où sont tous les autres ?

-Asari disait vouloir voir le dojo de ton gardien de la Pluie, même s'il était à moitié détruit. Tes gardiens de la Pluie et du Soleil l'ont accompagné, rajouta précipitamment Giotto en voyant le jeune boss ouvrir la bouche un air affolé. Alaude est parti dans sa chambre, il en avait marre de rester trop longtemps dans un groupe. Ton gardien de la Foudre, voulait manger quelque chose en cuisine. Bien entendu, Lampo l'a suivit. G est parti avec ton gardien de la Tempête, il a appris qu'il y avait une salle d'entraînement aux tirs. Deamon... la moitié du temps je ne sais pas où il est... Et il en est de même avec tes gardiens de la Brume.

-Je vois... Bah, je pense que tes gardiens sont capable de se débrouiller seuls...

-Oui, ils sont, de toutes façons, au courant de la situation et ne baisseront pas leur gardes.

-Tant mieux, fit Tsuna. en se laissant avachir dans le fauteuil libre, tandis que Reborn s'asseyait sur le dossier. Aaah, ça fait du bien de se poser.

Giotto eut un sourire attendri, tandis que Knuckle le regardait, un air inquiet peint sur son visage.

-Tu as l'air exténué...

-Assez... Je ne resterais sûrement pas très tard debout. La journée a été plutôt riche en émotion, je dirais. Et pour vous ? J'espère que mes gardiens ne vous pas trop fait de misère depuis hier.

-Je suis en extrême forme ! s'exclama Knuckle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Quand à tes gardiens... Ça ne changeaient pas vraiment pas rapport à chez nous.

Tsuna eut un petit rire. Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce avant d'être interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Tsuna donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Ah, Decimo-sama, vous êtes là aussi... fit Tomaso en ouvrant la porte. Je venais vous prévenir que le dîner était servi. Tout le monde vous y attend.

-Parfait, s'exclama Tsuna. Je commençais justement à avoir faim.

-Le chef sera sûrement ravi. Quand il a appris que vous étiez réveillé, il a proposé de faire un festin pour ce soir.

Tsuna eut un grand sourire et avec les deux gardiens de la première génération derrière, il rejoignit la salle à manger.

* * *

-Hahaha ! rigola Yamamoto en se laissant tomber sur le canapé alors que tous les gardiens de la première et dixième génération, excepté Alaude, -Hibari ayant disparu mystérieusement après le repas- se posaient dans les canapés et fauteuils environnants. J'ai trop mangé !

-Tch, imbécile, t'es trop insouciant... grogna Gokudera.

-Vraiment ? Hahaha...

-Les gars, ne commencez pas, soupira Tsuna en s'asseyant.

-Judaime... vous semblez fatigué... s'inquiéta Gokudera, en observant son ami.

-Hayato, tant que tu continueras à me vouvoyer, je ne t'écouterais pas, répliqua Tsuna.

-Ah ! Désolé, Judaime, je... c'est...

-L'habitude, je sais, soupira Tsuna sous l'hilarité de Yamamoto.

Gokudera l'ignora royalement. Juste à ce moment-là le portable de Yamamoto sonna.

-Oya, oya... Beaucoup d'appels aujourd'hui, mon cher Takeshi.

-C'est vrai, rit le gardien de la Pluie avant de regarder son correspondant Ah, c'est mon père !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se releva et s'éloigna un peu du groupe avant de prendre l'appel. Giotto se tourna vers Tsuna :

-Vous habitez chez vos parents habituellement ?

-Cela dépend, sourit Tsuna. La moitié du temps je suis ici, pour mes tâches de boss. L'autre temps je suis chez ma mère. Takeshi habite lui aussi chez son père, mais parfois il revient ici, pour se tenir au courant. Mukuro et son gang ont emménagé ici tout comme Gokudera. Lambo, I-Pin et Futa habitent chez ma mère. Ils ne viennent ici que pour... hem... pour "jouer"... Quant à Hibari, il revient dans ce manoir dès que son rôle en tant que préfet de discipline est terminé.

-Aaahh ! s'exclama soudainement Yamamoto, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes dans la salle. J'avais complètement oublié ! Désolé To-san...

Après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à son ami, Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Cet abruti devait retourner au restaurant de son père pour l'aider hier. Mais comme tu es revenu, il n'y est pas allé...

-Hayato, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir rappelé ? demanda Tsuna.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui servir d'agenda...

-Ah, non, fit Yamamoto, toujours au téléphone. Il est revenu ! Tsuna dit quelque chose !

-Enfoiré ! s'écria Gokudera, alors que Yamamoto tendant vers eux l'appareil. Ne te sert pas du Judaime comme excuse !

-Bonjour, Yamamoto-san, sourit Tsuna en posant une main sur l'épaule de son bras droit pour le calmer.

-Hahaha, il est content de t'entendre, Tsuna ! s'exclama Yamamoto, après avoir repris l'échange avec son père.

Tsuna lui sourit et Yamamoto se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation au téléphone.. Tsuna vit alors son visage se décomposer.

-AH ! cria Yamamoto soudainement faisant sursauter la première génération. Attends une minute, To-san... Gokudera !

-Quoi encore ? s'écria le gardien de la Tempête.

-Les cours reprennent demain !

Il y eut un silence dans lequel les deux gardiens se regardèrent. Puis Gokudera se tapa le front de la paume de la main, la mine stupéfaite.

-J'avais complètement oublié... C'était le dernier jour des vacances... Mais attends... on ne peut pas retourner en cours maintenant !

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Tsuna, en regardant successivement ses deux gardiens.

-Mais enfin... si on y va... tu seras sans défense, Judaime.

-Qui vous dit que je vais rester au manoir ? Je vais reprendre les cours aussi.

-N'y pense même pas, Dame-Tsuna. Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.

-De sortir ? Je vais bien, Reborn ! C'est juste un peu de fatigue, c'est t...

-Ne me fais pas répéter, Tsuna.

-Mais... Et ma mère ? Je ne peux même pas aller voir ma mère ?

-Tu comptes aller la voir avec ces blessures ? rétorqua Reborn en désignant les bandages de Tsuna. Tu es censé être parti en voyage scolaire, Dame-Tsuna !

Tsuna ne put que garder le silence. Il savait mieux que quiconque que même si sa mère ne lui montrait pas totalement, préférant cacher derrière un masque insouciant, elle s'inquiéterait pour son fils.. De plus comment lui expliquer les blessures sans que ça soit trop tiré par les cheveux ? Reborn avait raison, il valait mieux attendre qu'il ait complètement récupéré.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je resterais. Mais vous, Hayato et Takeshi, vous devriez y aller.

-Pas question, Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera. Je dois te protéger. Il y a des...

-Si vous n'y allez pas, coupa Tsuna, vous allez vous faire mordre à mort par Hibari pour avoir séché les cours. J'ai cru voir que tu l'avais déjà été depuis hier, Hayato... Et puis franchement les gars, je ne serais pas seul. Bon d'accord, Hibari sera sûrement au collège et Lambo repend également l'école primaire, mais Mukuro reste ici -Tsuna ignora le grommellement de Gokudera "Justement..."- et Oni-san a finit depuis quelque mois les cours : il pourra lui aussi rester.

Tsuna se tourna vers son gardien du soleil pour avoir confirmation. Celui-ci eut un sourire éblouissant et s'écria d'une voix forte :

-SAWADA A RAISON A L'EXTREME ! Je ne quitterais pas Sawada tant qu'il ne serait pas remis A L'EXTREME !

-Et puis la première génération est là aussi, reprit le jeune Decimo.

-Mais, Judaime...

-Même si nous devons la protéger, coupa de nouveau Tsuna, en sachant très bien ce qu'allait lui dire son bras droit, la première génération n'est pas vulnérable. Ils sont après tout les fondateurs des Vongolas, ils savent se battre. Nous n'avons pas à les surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre...

Giotto fit un petit sourire envers son descendant. Cela avait commencé à lui peser que chaque membre de la dixième génération essayait de les protéger dès qu'il y avait un semblant de danger. Tsuna était le seul depuis leur arrivée à leur laisser une telle liberté de mouvement.

-Hayato, je ne suis pas sans défense... Allez en cours. Toi aussi, Chrome, non ?

La gardienne de la Brume rougit et osa un regard vers les gardiens de la Pluie et de la Tempête. Ceux-ci semblaient hésiter. Puis Gokudera finit par dire, après avoir soupiré.

-A ce que je vois, tu as pris ta décision, Judaime. Très bien. Nous nous plions à tes volontés. Mais nous reviendrons ici dès que les cours seront terminés !

-Dino risque d'arriver dans la journée de demain, sourit Tsuna. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Vous partez ce soir pour Namimori, donc ?

-Non, nous partirons demain très tôt, décida Gokudera.

-Mais, s'étonna Tsuna, il faut bien une heure pour aller à Namimori du manoir. Le mieux serait que vous partez ce soir pour que vous profitez d'une bonne nuit de som...

-Judaime, on a déjà accepté de te laisser toute la journée de demain, s'il te plaît, ne nous oblige pas à te laisser plus longtemps seul...

-Très bien, accepta Tsuna, un doux sourire fendant son visage.

* * *

Quand Giotto se réveilla le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus tôt que la veille. Il ressentait un petit titillement dans son estomac et son Hyper Intuition lui disait de se méfier. Cependant cette sensation étant trop confuse, il laissa tomber. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il rejoignit ses gardiens dans la grande salle de repos. A son arrivée, Asari leva les yeux de son sabre qu'il était en train d'astiquer.

-Bonjour, Giotto. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, sourit le Primo. J'ai bien l'impression que je vais pouvoir rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard ici...

-Ne prends pas l'habitude, Gio, prévint G. On n'est pas chez nous.

-Je le sais.

-Et si nous allions manger ? proposa Knuckle, puis il vit l'air surpris du gardien du ciel. Nous t'attendions, Giotto.

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin...

-Peu importe, grogna Alaude. Allons-y.

Sans essayer de contrarier le gardien le gardien du Nuage, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Dans la pièce, seul Mukuro était présent, se tenant debout, un bol de café à la main. Ils reçurent de lui un ricanement ainsi qu'un éclat amusé dans le regard vairon comme salut. Giotto le salua d'un hochement de tête réservé : il était toujours mal à l'aise en présence de l'illusionniste de la dixième génération, surtout que les autres gardiens leur avait parlé des desseins de celui-ci envers son petit-fils.

-Où sont les autres ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit.

-Le chien, le singe, la petite vache et l'alouette sont partis très tôt ce matin pour aller au collège en compagnie de ma douce Chrome.

Giotto fronça les sourcils en essayant de lier ces drôles de surnoms d'animaux aux gardiens de Tsuna, avant d'abandonner. Tout comme Deamon, il ne fallait chercher la logique de Mukuro.

-Et Tsuna-kun ? demanda Asari, alors qu'ils prenaient tous leur place, alors que Mukuro s'adossait au mur.

-Tsunayoshi est dans son bureau, il travaille les dossiers qu'il a reçu pendant son absence. L'excité du bocal le surveille.

Giotto tiqua. Il ne connaissait aucun animal de ce nom...

-Il travaille ? s'inquiéta Knuckle. Ne devrait-il pas se reposer ?

-Il refuse de rester sans rien à faire et ne veut rien entendre, fit Mukuro en haussant les épaules. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Tsunayoshi... Sasagawa Ryohei ne le laissera pas travailler plus que nécessaire.

Mukuro continua à boire lentement son café. Alors que la première génération commençaient à se servir, Asari se tourna vers la gardien du brouillard de Tsuna :

-Mukuro-kun, je peux te poser une question ?

-Si ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes, depuis que vous êtes arrivés dans ce manoir... ricana le jeune home aux yeux vairons.

-Dans ce cas, je vais continuer... Tu détestes la mafia, n'est-ce pas ?

Mukuro plongea ses yeux vairons dans ceux gris du gardien de la Pluie. L'illusionniste se demanda pourquoi il lui posait cette question.

-Exact, répondit-il toutefois.

-Mais ne fais-tu pas partie de la mafia, en étant un gardien de la dixiè... ?

-Non, le coupa sèchement Mukuro, toute lueur d'amusement ou moqueuse ayant disparu de son regard.

-Mais enfin, tu...

-Mmmhh... Je suppose que je risque pas grand chose à vous le dire... Mais d'abord... Si ce que Chrome m'a dit est juste, vous avez juré de ne rien dire à propos de cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et alors ? poursuivit Deamon.

-Je voudrais que vous ne dîtes rien de ce que je dirais à qui que ce soit... Ni aux autres gardiens, ni à Tsunayoshi...

-Pourquoi nous dirais-tu un tel secret ? grogna G, méfiant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire quoi que ce soit...

-Justement, vous ne pourriez rien faire, sourit Mukuro, avant que ce sourire ne disparaisse avec les paroles suivantes, mais au moins vous arrêterez de dire que je fais partie de la mafia.

Les membres se concertèrent du regard. Puis ils acceptèrent de tout garder pour eux. Mukuro avait attisé leur curiosité.

-Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien de la mafia, dont chacun peut disposer comme bon lui semble, commença Mukuro, alors qu'il marcha vers la cafetière pour se resservir du breuvage amer. Je suis un homme libre, sans aucune contrainte. Les seules que je possède sont celles que j'ai décidé.. Je ne suis et suivrais qu'une seule personne. Et cette personne est Tsunayoshi. Et si je le suis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des relations avec les Vongolas, ni même parce qu'il est un boss de la mafia... C'est tout simplement parce que c'est Tsunayoshi.

-On ne te suis pas, nous...

Mukuro soupira et but un peu de café. Une fois sa gorgée avalée, il expliqua :

-Je suis né dans une famille mafieuse... Mais cette famille a décidé d'utiliser ses enfants comme cobayes pour les expériences. J'en faisais partie et c'est comme ça que j'ai disposé de quelques talents... Je ne vous demande pas de me prendre en pitié, Primo Vongola, menaça Mukuro en dardant sur lui un regard mauvais alors que le premier boss des Vongolas ouvrait la bouche. Je les ais tués il y a bien des années maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours détesté la mafia, et c'est pour ça que jamais je ne deviendrais jamais un mafieux. Et s'il est vrai que mon premier objectif quand j'ai vu Sawada Tsunayoshi, a été de posséder son corps pour la faire s'autodétruire, aujourd'hui... ce n'est plus mon objectif. Parce que je sais que ce serait vain. La mafia ne sera pas détruite comme ça. Même si les familles les plus puissantes s'autodétruisent, il y aura toujours d'autres familles pour les remplacer... Alors, j'ai cherché une autre solution quand j'étais à Vendicare. J'ai eut à peine le temps de commencer à penser que j'ai été relâché... Tsunayoshi a négocié ma libération avec les Vendiches. Je n'y pas cru moi-même quand je l'ai vu. J'ai menacé tout ce qui ce à quoi il tenait et lui m'a relâché sans rien me demander en retour... Non... il m'a même donné ce que je voulais depuis longtemps.

-C'est à dire ? demanda Deamon.

-Ma liberté. J'ai toujours été traqué par la mafia, que ce soit pour mes pouvoirs, pour payer mes crimes, pour me faire taire sur la famille Estraneo, pour menacer la stabilité entre la mafia et le monde entier... Tsunayoshi m'a libéré de toutes ces charges et m'a donné l'occasion de remettre les compteurs à zéro. C'est le seul, qui m'ait donné une telle liberté de choix. J'aurais très bien pu le laisser, après ça, puisqu'il ne m'avait rien demandé après ma libération. Mais j'ai décidé de rester en tant que gardien pour pouvoir l'observer et parce que c'est, à mon sens, la seule personne qui soit digne d'être au sommet. Même s'il devenait un boss de la mafia, je ne serais jamais un membre de celle-ci : je ne serais que le gardien du Brouillard de Tsunayoshi et je ne suivrais d'ordres de personne d'autre.

La première génération ne sut quoi dire devant les tirades de Mukuro. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à telle loyauté envers Tsuna de la par du gardien du Brouillard.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça, continua Mukuro, que je suis neutre pour l'affaire de Lanalia.

Giotto releva les yeux de son café, ne s'attendant pas à entendre le nom de la jeune fille.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alaude en plissant les yeux.

-Vous avez sans nul doute remarqué que les gardiens se méfient d'elle, particulièrement l'alouette... Bien qu'elle ait sauvé le chien de Tsunayoshi d'une chute fatale, elle n'a jamais essayé de se créer des liens avec nous.

-Elle sauvé... mon successeur ? répéta G, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Oui. Lors d'une mission, Gokudera Hayato a failli tomber dans un ravin. Elle l'a retenu. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait en contact avec la famille Vongola. Et c'est également pour ça que Hayato Gokudera ne sait quoi penser. Cependant, moi, j'ai été comme elle. Envers moi aussi, les gardiens ont été méfiants. Pourtant aujourd'hui je suis le gardien du Brouillard. Tsunayoshi n'a pas cessé de me faire confiance à chaque fois que j'apparaissais, il s'inquiétait et faisait en sorte que quand j'étais blessé, je me batte moins pour me préserver... Il agit de même pour Lanalia. Aussi je m'engage à ne rien dire, et attendre le verdict de Tsunayoshi. Je suis évidemment le plus mal placé pour critiquer son comportement.

Un silence s'installa, permettant à la première génération de digérer toutes ses information. Deamon ricana :

-Eh bien... je ne te savais pas aussi rose... Tu caches bien ton jeu, Nufufufu.

-Oya, oya... je ne savais pas que la tête de melon aimait recevoir des leçons dès le matin, déclara Mukuro en reposant son bol de café sur la table à côté de lui, alors qu'une veine apparaissait sur sa tempe.

-Je me demandais si comme cadeau d'adieu, je ne t'offrirait pas un beau tablier rose, cela t'irait comme un gant... Nufufu

-Kufufu... Je viens de penser que ce serait dommage que tous tes vêtements tombent comme _par accident_ dans une machine à laver et qu'ils deviennent alors trop petits pour toi... avec une belle couleur rose. Oui, cela serait vraiment dommage...

Giotto se massa les tempes, devant la reprise des activités des deux gardiens du Brouillard alors que ses gardiens poussaient de grands soupirs. Alaude les regardait d'un air menaçant. Puis, un toussotement se fit à l'entrée de la pièce. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Tsuna, qui regardait Mukuro d'un air réprobateur.

-Mukuro, arrête ça tout de suite.

-Oya, Tsunayoshi, salua Mukuro alors que l'éclat moqueur revenait dans son regard. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Me chercher du café.

-Tu aurais pu te le faire ramener, remarqua Mukuro.

-C'est juste une excuse pour sortir du bureau, Mukuro, rétorqua Tsuna en se servant du café.

Mukuro regarda la porte qui ne sembla pas vouloir se rouvrir avant de se retourner vers son boss.

-Et où se trouve ton gardien ?

-Si tu parles d'Oni-san, soupira Tsuna, je lui ai demandé de faire le tour du manoir pour voir si j'y étais. Il commençait à s'exciter à rester dans mon bureau.

-Tsunayoshi, commença Mukuro avec une voix doucereuse qui donna un frisson à Giotto, normalement j'aurais été d'accord avec toi : cette façon de surveiller est exaspérante. Mais cette fois, tu vas devoir faire avec. Je ne supporterais pas que ton chien me crie dessus si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Mukuro... Hibari m'a mis Roll sur le dos. Il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Je ne le vois pas pourtant...

-Tu sais bien que je lui ais fait interdire d'entrer dans les pièces à vivre. Il casse les vitres quand il veut partir faire son rapport à Hibari.

Giotto haussa élégamment un sourcil en entendant la dernière phrase. Au risque de faire du plagiat, c'était un comportement extrême. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de demander des explications que Tsuna se tourna vers la première génération.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi... je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous voir aujourd'hui encore. J'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, sourit Giotto. Nous comprenons.

Tsuna eut un sourire d'excuse. Mukuro ricana et commença à prendre une gorgée de café.

-Ah, oui... souffla Tsuna, semblant de souvenir de quelque chose en entendant le rire de Mukuro.

Le geste fut alors très rapide. Il donna une petite frappe à l'arrière du crâne de l'illusionniste. Celui-ci, surpris, avala de travers et lâcha la tasse faisant renverser le liquide sur son menton et sa chemise. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se figea, abasourdi, tout comme la première génération.

Puis le rire de G éclata. Asari avait la main devant la bouche, essayant vainement de cacher ses lèvres qui s'étaient étirés en un énorme sourire. Alaude ricana tandis que Deamon ne cachait pour rien au monde son amusement. Knuckle murmurait doucement des prières et Lampo déglutit, n'osant pas rire par peur des représailles. Giotto souriait mais se mordrait la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces plein d'appréhension. Si Mukuro ressemblait à Deamon, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, le premier n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça comme ça.

Mukuro ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de calmer son envie de tuer son boss là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il passa une main sur son visage et entendit les pas de Tsuna s'éloigner vers la sortie de la salle. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça ?

-Tsunayoshi... je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Toute la première génération se calma devant le ton fulminant du gardien du Brouillard. Tsuna darda son regard sans joie vers lui et remarqua que Mukuro prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas faire apparaître son trident. Il releva ses yeux vers ceux vairons de son gardien, qui sursauta à la colère sourde qui brillait dans les yeux caramels de son boss.

-Près de 70% de ma paperasse sont les résultats des destructions que toi et Hibari avez causé durant ce mois... Estimes-toi heureux de ne t'en tirer qu'avec ça.

Puis Tsuna sortit, de la salle, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne fin de matinée à la première génération. Pestant contre l'alouette, Mukuro alla chercher une serviette pour se laver le visage. Alaude se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

-Attends, où tu vas comme ça ? demanda G.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, herbivore.

-On doit rester groupé avec l'espion qui rôde, je te rappelle !

Alaude eut un reniflement dédaigneux et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Cet... gronda G en se levant.

-Mah, mah, essaya de calmer Asari. Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème. Alaude est puissant.

* * *

Alaude essaya de se rappeler du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté le premier jour de leur arrivée ici. Il retrouvait sans peine la double porte menant au bureau du Decimo. Il frappa et entra quand il en reçut l'autorisation. Il vit Tsuna poser juste son café sur le bureau et lever les yeux vers l'invité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'Alaude. Apparemment il n'avait pas prévu que cela puisse être lui.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Alaude-san ? demanda Tsuna.

Alaude regarda distraitement le bureau. Il avait l'impression de revoir celui de Primo. Même la pile de paperasse y était... Puis il reporta son attention sur le jeune Decimo qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit tranquille dans ce manoir, où personne ne risquerait de déranger ma sieste ?

Tsuna parut sincèrement surpris de la question, puis sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Alaude attendit. Puis un sourire se logea sur les lèvres de Tsuna.

-Je crois bien. Venez avec moi.

Tsuna sortit de son bureau Alaude sur ses talons. Une fois le bureau fermé à clé, il le conduisit dans les couloirs. Puis il arrivèrent devant une petite porte que le jeune Decimo ouvrit avec son trousseau de clé. Alaude haussa un sourcil en voyant seulement une échelle amenant à une trappe au plafond. Tsuna l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Alaude s'engagea sur l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe. Il plissa les yeux face à la lumière du soleil. Juste une seconde... du soleil ?

Alaude ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant qu'il se trouvait sur le toit du manoir, ombragé juste ce qu'il fallait par les quelques arbres immenses autour de l'immense bâtisse. Il monta les dernières marches et marcha sur le toit.

-Cela vous va ?

Alaude baissa son regard vers le jeune Decimo. Tsuna avait passé juste la tête à l'extérieur, après s'être rassuré d'avoir fermé la petite porte. Alaude acquiesça, sans rien laisser passer dans son regard. C'était juste parfait. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit.

-J'ai déjà surpris Hibari à s'endormir sur le toit, s'expliqua Tsuna. Très peu de personne viennent ici. Même Mukuro ne connaît pas cet endroit. Vous n'y serez pas dérangé.

Alaude acquiesça de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que le jeune avait disparu et avait laissé la clé de la porte juste à côté de la trappe. Alaude la prit. Sûrement une manière de dire de fermer la porte à clé, une fois qu'il partirait. Alaude haussa les épaules et mit la clé dans la poche de son imperméable avant de se coucher sur la toiture du manoir.

L'homme dans l'ombre grimaça. Leur mission n'allait pas être facile. La cible était toujours surveillée. Il le savait pour avoir vécu plus de cinq mois au manoir. Il savait comment ses hommes régissaient et le protégeaient. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile... Mais bon peu importe... Leur deuxième mission allait être plus simple.

Le piège était enfin mis place.

Il eut cette fois un rictus victorieux.

Dans moins d'une heure, la première génération des Vongola aura disparu.

Omake n°3

Giotto profita du silence et du départ d'Alaude pour poser une question au gardien du Brouillard.

-Je suis assez étonné du fait qu'aucun gardien n'ai jamais essayé d'entrer dans la chambre du gardien du Nuage...

Le sourire moqueur de Mukuro revint sur ses lèvres.

-Oya, oya... vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai rien essayé ?

**Flash-back ( 1 an et demi auparavant)**

Mukuro scruta les couloirs, regardant si personne ne s'y trouvait. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque ne se rende compte de sa présence. Sinon tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Il s'entoura d'une illusion qui masqua sa présence et marcha vers la porte convoitée. Il crocheta tous les cadenas. Après avoir entendu le dernier "clic" qu'il espérait tant, il se redressa et avec un sourire de victoire, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte... quand il sentit une menace dans son dos. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour que la menace en question, qui brisa l'illusion dont il s'entourait, s'encastre dans la porte. Avec espoir il vit la porte s'ouvrit sous le coup, mais celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Il remarqua une autre chaîne qui empêchait la porte de révéler les secrets de la pièces. Une autre sécurité... Mukuro leva le regard vers la menace qui n'était qu'autre qu'un tonfas, toujours encastré dans la porte. Avec un peu de chance, l'arme devait avoir fait un trou dans la porte et s'il le retirait il pourrait voir le contenu de cette chambre. Une minute... un tonfas ?

Mukuro se retourna et vit à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, sa veste juste posée sur les épaules, un brassard rouge épinglé sur la manche. Zut... la personne qu'il devait le moins rencontrer...

-Oya, alouette... Tu rentres plus tôt de ta tournée d'inspection...

-...

-Te serais-tu lassé de ta chère Namimori... je devrais peut-être prendre ta place au sommet, Kufufu...

-...

Pas bon... il ne répondait même pas à sa provocation... Mukuro voyait la colère briller dans les yeux du préfet. Mukuro leva élégamment un sourcil. Un telle colère pour avoir essayé d'ouvrir sa chambre ? Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'elle cachait...

-Je... vais te mordre... à mort !

* * *

Tsuna soupira et regarda la pile de paperasse qui s'amoncelait de plus en plus sur son bureau. Si ces gardiens essayaient d'égaliser avec le Mont Fuji, ils étaient bien partis ! Tsuna espérait juste que rien d'autre ne lui tomberait dessus aujourd'hui. Soudain un grondement se fit entendre. Il l'ignora royalement, ayant d'autre chose à faire. C'était sûrement Lambo et Gokudera... Puis un autre plus violent. Tsuna se redressa essayant d'écouter d'où venait ces bruits. Un troisième plus brusque et semblait-il plus proche, se fit sentir... La pile de papier qui tenait en équilibre précaire sur le coin de son bureau s'étala sur le sol sous les tremblements du manoir. Tsuna se précipita hors de la pièce. Étaient-ils attaqué ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais Tsuna doutait toujours un peu de ce qu'il devait faire... La vie de ces amis et de ces hommes étaient en jeu dans ces cas-là. Il vit alors au loin, Gokudera courir dans sa direction. Tsuna remarqua qu'il avait sorti son système CAI et que Uri était perché sur son épaule feula dans la direction derrière son maître

-Hayato !

-Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera. Retournez dans votre bureau, on s'occupe de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Gokudera parut hésiter.

-Rien... rien de grave... on s'en occupe, Judaime...

Tsuna plissa les yeux. Il détourna les bras de Gokudera qui voulait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin et se précipita vers l'entrée du manoir.

-Non, attendez, Judaime !

Tsuna n'eut cure des cris désespérés de Gokudera et fit face... à l'apocalypse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'escalier qui menait aux étages inférieurs complètement détruit. La tapisserie était fichue, les lustres à l'entrée était tombés, le verre qui les composait étant à présent éparpillé sur le sol. Tsuna pouvait également voir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres pièces, les murs ayant disparus. Un autre grondement se fit entendre, dans les profondeurs des couloirs. Tsuna n'attendit pas une seconde et s'y enfonça, Gokudera sur ses talons. Et là, il vit les deux responsables.

Mukuro et Hibari se tenait l'un en face de l'autre, armes à la main et repartirent dans leur combat, disparaissant et réapparaissant, selon s'ils voulaient se battre à la vitesse humaine. Tsuna put voir, Kusakabe et Ken qui essayaient de calmer leur chef respectif, tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei avaient sorti leur boite-arme et attendaient une ouverture pour pouvoir séparer les deux combattants. Mukuro esquiva une attaque d'Hibari, qui détruisit le mur. Cette énième destruction eut raison du calme latent que Tsuna essayait d'instaurer dans son esprit. Il sortit ses gants, les enflamma et se précipita sur les deux combattants.

* * *

Quand Hibari se réveilla, il se trouvait son corps emprisonné dans la glace, avec juste sa tête à l'air libre. La Percé du Point Zéro de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il se souvint que le jeune boss s'était interposé dans leur combat avec la tête d'ananas et les avait assommés au bout de quelques minutes. Il essaya de se dégager, mais n'y arriva pas. Il releva les yeux et vit alors le jeune boss, les bras croisés, la flamme toujours présente sur son front, et qui semblait attendre.

-C'est bon, réveillé, Kyoya ? fulmina la voix de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari tiqua à l'entente de son prénom... C'était bien la première que l'herbivore... non l'omnivore, maintenant... utilisait son prénom. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser qu'il entendit un ricanement à côté de lui et vit que la tête d'ananas était exactement dans la même situation que lui.

-Savez-vous, gronda Tsuna alors que ses deux gardiens reportaient leur attention sur lui, que vous avez détruit, près d'une cinquantaine de salles, dont l'entrée, que la moitié du jardin est fichu, que certains planchers sont complètement à refaire ? Bref... pourrais-je en savoir la raison ?

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent et Hibari déclara :

-La tête d'ananas a voulu s'introduire dans ma chambre. Je voulais lui apprendre le respect des propriétés privées.

-Je me disais qu'il y avait certainement quelques chose d'intéressant pour que tu la sécurise à ce point, Kufufu.

Tsuna garda le silence pendant un instant puis n'en pouvant plus il explosa :

-VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT PLUS DE LA MOITIE DU MANOIR POUR UNE QUESTION DE CHAMBRE ?!

**Fin Flash-back**

-Depuis, finit Mukuro, Tsunayoshi a décrété l'interdiction d'entrer dans les chambres des uns des autres sans une autorisation préalable du propriétaire. Mais les jours suivants j'ai bien cru que Tsunayoshi allait mourir sous la tonne de paperasse qui est arrivée après. Moi et l'alouette avons réussi à s'éclipser pendant une dizaine de jour à ce moment-là, on a eut de la chance.

Puis il reprit une gorge de café. Giotto se massa les tempes. Les gardiens de son petit-fils étaient vraiment stupides pour le pousser à ce point dans les derniers retranchements.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà pourquoi personne n'a jamais tenté d'entrer dans la chambre d'Hibari jusqu'à Tsuna ^^ Et voici également la raison pour laquelle Hibari ne contredit pas Tsuna quand il l'appelle par son prénom ^^ Il est en mode boss xD_

_Alors voilà un très long chapitre ! Je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs... Et normalement il aurait dû être encore plus long vu que je n'avais pas fini ce que je voulais faire, mais je me suis dit qu'il aurait été trop long... Et puis ça vous fait un chapitre en plus sur ce qui était prévu donc une semaine de lecture de plus alors ne ragez pas ^^_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_

_Ciaossu !_


	16. Chapter 16 : Un monde explosif

_Voili voilou le chapitre 16 avant minuit, donc avant le dimanche comme promis !_

_Encore un long chapitre, je crois aussi long que le précédent, il me semble. Mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça ^^_

_Pour commencer Katekyo Hitan Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano. Je lui emprunte juste ses personnages, tout aussi délirants les uns quels autres !_

_Merci à **Addaline, Lecfan, mary, Yuki-Jiji, DragonneYukkin, Himutsu-chan** (j'ai vraiment trop ri de bonheur en voyant la longueur de ta review ! Merci beaucoup pour ce moment!) **inukag9, Karo, Ecarlates** (ravie de te compter parmi mes reviewers ) ^^ pour leur review pour le chapitre précédent. Je suis par contre désolée pour ceux dont je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, j'ai eut beaucoup de choses à faire cette semaine mais je compte y répondre plus tard dans la soirée !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Mary** :Merci pour la review ^^ Mais oui Tsuna peut se fâcher ! C'est un peu normal, quand on sait qu'il vit avec ses gardiens la plupart du temps ^^ il ne peut pas non plus rester le boss calme et souriant. Il faut qu'il sache les « contrôler » ^^. Oui Dino... Pauvre Tsuna (oui peut rêver ^^) C'est sûr que si les trois scientifiques s'y mettent, et en espérant que les gardiens les laissent travailler et ne les dérangent pas...Ça c'est une autre histoire ^^ On va pas en parler maintenant : Tsuna est maintenu à la paperasse toute la journée... Je pense quand même que les cours doivent lui manquer ^^ Merci pour cette review et profites de nouveau de ce long chapitre ^^_

_**Karo** : Mais de rien ^^ ravie que que tu sois aussi content(e?) de ce chapitre ^^ et merci pour la review ! Pour l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna ne t'inquiète pas tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Comment je pourrais faire des moments de tension si je dis tout, tout de suite ? ^^ Merci beaucoup que tu sois aussi concentré(e ?) sur ma fic, je suis vraiment heureuse ^^ Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki** : Tu n'es jamais en retard ^^ Moi par contre là je le suis ^^' Merci pour la review! Pourquoi croyez-vous que les boss des familles alliées sont des vieux ? Je prend au hasard : Ferrante Sbagliato (bon pas vraiment au hasard puisque c'est le seul dont j'ai mis le nom ^^' ) il doit avoir quand les 40/50 ans (je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mis pour être honnête ^^') c'est pas vieux... Pas trop en tout cas... Enfin passons ^^ ! C'est entièrement ça ^^ Et ses gardiens en sont bien conscient c'est ça le meilleur ! Je pense que tu peux dire les deux pour le mode boss de Tsuna ^^ Retente si tu veux mais je ne dirais rien sur la véritable nature de cet objet ! Un magazine... de quoi si je peux être curieuse ? En fonction de sa nature ça pourrait être drôle ^^ En tout cas ravie que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous et profites de ce chapitre tout aussi long que le précédent !_

_Merci à tous d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre ! Aussi je ne vous retiens pas plus :_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 16 : Le monde explosif de la mafia.

Tsuna fusilla du regard Mukuro. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire provocateur puis retourna à sa contemplation de son trident. Tsuna n'était pas dupe il savait que son gardien s'évertuait à regarder à travers l'esprit de Chrome comment se passait la situation à l'intérieur du collège de Namimori, se délectant de l'inquiétude hystérique de Gokudera à l'idée d'être loin de son Judaime dans une telle situation, ainsi que des éternelles disputes que le bras droit de Tsuna commençait avec Yamamoto. Tsuna était prêt à parier qu'il ne devait pas se faire prier non plus pour embêter indirectement Hibari sur son territoire. Foutu sadisme...

D'un autre côté, Mukuro était conscient et ravi de l'énervement croissant et palpable de son boss. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci déteste qu'on le surveille à longueur de journée. Et même si Mukuro avait été... contrarié de devoir, lui aussi, effectuer un tour de garde à la suite de Ryohei, il se délectait maintenant des regards noirs que lui lançait Tsuna à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux de sa paperasse. Pour Mukuro, c'était une sorte de petite vengeance pour le coup du café dans la cuisine, il y a moins d'une heure.

Puis Tsuna repartait dans ses papiers et les pensées de Mukuro revenaient soit vers sa Chrome, ressentant distraitement les émotions de la jeune fille, plus exactement son inquiétude et sa hâte de voir la fin des cours s'annoncer, soit vers les espions.

Le fait qu'il y ait des hommes des Scassinatores dans le manoir le mettait en rage car il n'arrivait pas à percevoir leur véritables identités. Ils semblaient être doués pour se cacher d'un illusionniste tel que lui... Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Si les hommes des Scassinatores étaient capables de se cacher à longueur de journée, il se demandait bien comment ils pourront les retrouver. Or la dixième génération devait le faire le plus vite possible avant que les espions n'aient le temps de planifier quelque chose. Une solution se présentait bien à son esprit mais il espérait bien qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'arriver à cette extrémité...

D'après lui, seule une chose pourrait forcer les espions à sortir de leur inactivité et leur faire commettre des erreurs : l'absence de gardiens autour de Tsuna ou de la première génération. Autrement dit les laisser, soit l'un soit les autres, sans surveillance apparente et attendre que les traîtres mordent à l'appât. Mais ce serait risquer la vie de ces dits appâts. Et même s'il se fichait ce qui pourrait arriver directement aux membres de la première génération, il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer celle de Tsunayoshi. Or s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave au Primo, cela pouvait se répercuter sur le jeune boss. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il venait à disparaître. Peut-être sa liberté disparaîtra-t-elle avec lui... Mais il devait l'avouer. Il s'était attaché au Vongola qui même si celui-ci faisait partie de la mafia (au plus grand malheur du jeune boss), il était complètement différent des autres mafieux.

Serviable, généreux, enjoué, innocent lui convenaient mieux que tortionnaire, sadique, méfiant et autoritaire. Et Mukuro était heureux de pouvoir suivre quelqu'un comme Tsunayoshi. Si jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit ne serait-ce que quatre années auparavant qu'il essaierait de préserver la vie d'un boss de la mafia parce qu'il l'apprécierait, Mukuro aurait déchaîné les Enfers rien que pour lui.

Un soupir le sortit de ses réflexions. Son sourire revint en force.

-Un problème, Tsunayoshi ?

-Comment avez-vous pu faire autant de bordel Hibari et toi ?! Vous n'étiez pas censés rester au manoir, comme le Nono l'avait ordonné ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit.

-Je ne révèle pas mes secrets, tu le sais pourtant... Kufufufu.

Tsuna soupira de nouveau, passant une main sur son visage avant de se laisser aller sur le dossier de son siège, les yeux fermés. Le sourire de Mukuro se dissipa, alors qu'il se souvenait des circonstances du réveil de Tsuna. Contrairement à d'habitude, le jeune boss s'était levé tôt. Il avait pu rassurer les autres gardiens qui partaient à Namimori pour aller au collège, surprenant tout le monde (sauf Hibari qui était parti avant le lever du jour, pour être prêt à mordre les retardataires). C'était assez rare, car normalement il fallait réveiller le jeune Decimo le matin. Tsuna les avait rassurés en disant qu'il allait bien. Mais son regard, quelque peu préoccupé, avait poussé à ce que Gokudera veuille rester au manoir peu importait les cours. Tsuna lui avait demandé de partir, disant que tout se passerait bien. Gokudera avait fini par faire ce que son boss lui disait sous les paroles rassurantes de celui-ci.

Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas de sa position, Mukuro demanda :

-Tsunayoshi, tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher... Tu t'es levé aux aurores, non ? Profites de tes quelques jours sans cours pour te reposer...

-Je vais bien, Mukuro, déclara Tsuna en rouvrant les yeux. Et puis j'ai autre chose à penser plutôt que d'aller dormir...

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu t'es levé aussi tôt ? tiqua Mukuro. Est-ce que tu as eu un rêve comme celui de la veille ?

-Mukuro, s'exclama Tsuna en se redressant. Comment sais-tu que...

-Ton chien nous a en parlé hier soir après que tu te sois retiré, révéla Mukuro en haussant les épaules.

Tsuna massa ses tempes, un début de migraine commençant à se pointer. Pourquoi Gokudera en avait-il parlé à tous ses gardiens ? Il remarqua alors que Mukuro attendait toujours la réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Alors tu sais sûrement que je ne souviens presque pas de celui d'hier... je ne saurais dire si c'était le même.

-Donc tu as rêvé de quelque chose encore cette nuit ? conclut Mukuro, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

Tsuna acquiesça.

-J'ai bien bien l'impression qu'il était plus... pressant qu'hier. La voix qui me parlait était plus forte. Et je me souviens que sa dernière question avant que je ne réveille.

-Et quelle était-elle ?

-"Comment vas-tu continuer à sourire ?"

Mukuro se raidit et regarda intensément le jeune homme :

-Tsunayoshi, est-ce que...

Soudain Tsuna sursauta violemment, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit taire instantanément Mukuro. Depuis son réveil, l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna essayait de le prévenir de quelque chose et à l'instant, venait de s'affoler. Quelque chose d'énorme allait se passer... Il grimaça devant son mal de crâne. Mukuro se releva et allait appeler le jeune boss, quand des coups frappés précipitamment à la porte se firent entendre.

-Entrez ! s'exclama Tsuna, avant que les coups ne s'estompèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tomaso se précipita devant le bureau de Tsuna.

-Decimo-sama, c'est terrible !

-Que se passe-t-il, Tomaso ? demanda Tsuna en se levant de son bureau devant l'air urgent du majordome.

-Decimo-sama, toutes les clés du manoir ont disparues ! Je les gardes pourtant dans ma poche intérieur, mais on me les a volées ! Et parmi elles, il y a également les clés de l'aile ouest où la première génération loge...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Il prit la boite-arme qui se trouvait sur le coin du bureau ainsi que ses gants et donna des ordres, tout en se précipitant vers la porte du bureau. :

-Mukuro ! Prévint Deamon de sortir immédiatement de l'aile ouest ! Tomaso, faites évacuer les domestiques dans les alentours de cette même aile tant aussi bien ceux qui se trouvent dans les étages que ceux au rez-de-chaussée ! Faites vite !

Il n'attendit pas leurs réponses et enfila ses gants avant de les enflammer. Il activa sa flamme frontale et courut à grande vitesse vers l'aile ouest.

-Pourvu que j'arrive à temps... grogna Tsuna entre ses dents.

* * *

Giotto qui avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il se prélassait dans un des fauteuils libres de la salle de repos de l'aile ouest, les rouvrit brusquement. Son Hyper Intuition se remettait en marche et l'informait d'une éminente menace. Il n'en savait pas l'origine mais une chose était certaine. Ils devaient...

-On doit sortir d'ici, déclara rapidement Giotto.

Ses gardiens levèrent des regards surpris vers lui. G détourna les yeux de l'inspection du canon de son arme, tandis qu'Asari cessait de polir son katana. Knuckle releva les yeux de la Bible qu'il lisait et Lampo, qui regardait d'un air distrait le balancement de la montre qu'il tenait au-dessus de lui, allongé sur le canapé, rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder Giotto. Deamon ouvrit un œil avant de sursauter et de les refermer comme pour se concentrer sur quelque chose dans son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Giotto ? demanda G.

-On doit sortir d'ici, répéta en se relevant. Et vite.

-Une menace ? fit Knuckle en refermant son ouvrage.

-Oui. Et on ne doit pas traîner. Dépêchez-vous !

Deamon se releva également comme mué d'un ressort, le regard sérieux.

-Le gardien du Brouillard du Decimo dit la même chose.

Le ton sérieux de leur boss ainsi que le regard de Deamon acheva de prendre les paroles de Giotto au sérieux et de plier tout ce qu'il faisait. G coinça son pistolet dans sa ceinture, Asari fit glisser son sabre dans son fourreau et Knuckle prit son livre sous le bras avant de suivre Deamon hors de la pièce alors que Giotto tenait la porte.

-Lampo ! Dépêche-toi !

-Yare, yare... soupira Lampo en se redressant sur la canapé

-Lampo ! s'écria d'une voix pressante Giotto.

-J'ai compris, fit le gardien de la Foudre de la première génération d'une voix traînante avant de se relever et de courir hors de la salle de repos.

Giotto ferma la marche, avant de courir aux côté de Lampo vers la sortie de l'aile ouest, à quelques mètres derrière les autres gardiens. Giotto et Lampo avaient presque atteint la porte qui délimitait l'aile ouest quand, à l'autre bout du couloir, Giotto vit Tsuna qui se précipitait vers eux. A leur vue, un signe évident de soulagement se mit en place sur le visage du Decimo. A ce moment-là, Lampo sentit la montre, que lui avait offert Giotto il y a quelques années, qui glissa de sa poche de pantalon. L'ayant mal rangée, il comprit très vite qu'elle était tombée sur le sol. Giotto vit du coin de l'œil Lampo ralentir et rebrousser chemin. Tsuna voyant le mouvement de Lampo, perdit son expression de soulagement laissa place à une expression horrifié. Alors que Lampo se pencha pour ramasser sa montre à gousset, Giotto s'arrêta juste à la limite de l'aile ouest et lui cria :

-Laisse-ça Lampo ! Dépêche-t...

Il fut interrompu par la lancé de Tsuna qui se précipitait sur Lampo. Alors que le jeune boss avait rejoint le gardien de la Foudre, celui-ci le regarda avec de grand yeux étonnés, se faisant le réflexion intérieure qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Giotto.

Tsuna sentit des vibrations dans l'air. Il eut à peine le peine le temps de plaquer Lampo sur le sol en criant "A terre !" que d'intenses explosions se produisirent dans toute l'aile.

Par pur réflexe, Giotto recula de quelque pas avant de se rendre compte que les explosions se concentraient dans le milieu de l'aile là où se trouvait...

-LAMPO ! TSUNA ! cria-t-il avant d'essayer de les rejoindre.

-NON GIOTTO ! cria G en le retenant.

-Mais... Ils...

-On va être pris dans l'explosion ! Reculons ! cria son gardien de la Tempête.

-Non ! Ils sont... LAMPO ! TSUNA !

G réussit tant bien que mal à traîner son boss, puis il sentit un autre odeur de poudre... Son sang se glaça.

-A terre ! cria-t-il à son tour aux trois autres gardiens à quelques mètres d'eux, qui regardaient, horrifiés, le tableau qui se jouait devant eux

Il avait crié ceci, tout en faisant précipiter son boss au sol, se tenant au-dessus de lui pour le protéger des explosions.

-G ! s'écria Giotto, en comprenant ce que son meilleur ami avait en tête.

Des explosions fusèrent alors au-dessus d'eux. Le corps de G bloqua la vision de Giotto. Le bras droit du Primo ferma les yeux attendant la douleur dans son dos. Douleur qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant plus aucune explosion, il rouvrit les yeux trouvant devant lui, le regarda horrifié de Giotto. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer puis regarda dans son dos. Il lui semblait voir que quelque chose d'opaque les protégeait, comme une espèce de mur.

-Juste à temps, soupira une voix près d'eux.

Giotto et G relevèrent les yeux et purent voir Mukuro, le trident sorti de nul part et tendu devant lui, essoufflé de sa course dans le manoir.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, vous deux ? demanda le dixième gardien du Brouillard.

Trop secoués par ce qu'ils venaient d'éviter, les deux membres de la première génération acquiescèrent. Asari et Knuckle se précipitèrent sur eux, tandis que Deamon regardait Mukuro, se mordant la lève inférieur de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'activer son pouvoir.

-Giotto ! G ! Bon sang, vous nous avez fait peur ! s'écria le gardien de la Pluie.

-Nous allons bien, idiot de flûtiste, soupira G avant de désigner Mukuro du menton, grâce à lui.

-Lampo ! Tsuna ! appela Giotto en se relevant.

Il allait se précipiter vers le couloir où la fumée et la poussière continuait à voler, alors que le bras droit de Mukuro lui bloqua le chemin.

-N'y allez pas.

-Je le dois ! s'énerva Giotto, paniqué et en colère. Lampo et Tsuna sont...

-Je le sais ! s'écria Mukuro.

Les gardiens de la première génération sursautèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le gardien du Brouillard crier aussi fort.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez ! Vous êtes après tout l'ancêtre de Tsunayoshi... Mais le couloir n'est plus sûr ! Si ça se trouve il y a d'autre bombes, qui n'attendent qu'un seul mouvement dans le rayon d'action pour s'activer. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre que la fumée disparaisse ou qu'ils viennent vers nous...

-Mais... s'affola Knuckle, et s'ils sont blessés ?

-Tsunayoshi est fort, dit-il pour simple réponse, ne le sous-estimez pas.

Giotto ne répondit rien et scruta les panaches de fumées, espérant voir les silhouettes de son ami et de son petit-fils. Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent dans un silence pesant. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Asari, Knuckle et G se tournèrent vers Alaude qui venait d'arriver, inspectant d'un œil rapide la situation. Puis il interrogea silencieusement du regard les trois gardiens.

-Tsuna-kun et Lampo étaient dans le couloir, expliqua d'une voix inquiète Asari.

-Tsunayoshi ! cria alors Mukuro.

Les gardiens sursautèrent au cri et, en se tournant vers lui, ils purent voir que sa main qui tenait le trident tremblait un peu et que les ongles de l'autre s'enfonçaient dans la paume. Le gardien du Brouillard était au comble de l'inquiétude. Normalement, son boss se levait plus rapidement que ça... Il allait l'appeler une autre fois, quand il entendit un mouvement, et vit des débris s'écarter. Un silhouette se redressa à demi puis au bout d'un moment se leva complètement avant de se redresser vers eux. Les gardiens virent alors émergeant du reste de la fumée, Tsuna, la flamme flamboyant toujours sur son front et portant à bout de bras un Lampo inconscient, vêtu d'une grande cape noire, dont les bords flamboyaient avec des flammes du ciel. Giotto s'arrêta sur la cape. Elle ressemblait en tout point -à part pour les flammes- à celle qu'il portait en ce moment même. Quand Tsuna arriva à leur hauteur, il se ressaisit et se précipita vers lui et l'aida à allonger Lampo.

-Il va bien, rassura Tsuna d'une voix calme, il est juste secoué.

Giotto acquiesça, incapable de parler tellement son soulagement était grand, alors que Knuckle prodiguait ses soins au plus jeune des gardien de la première génération. Il finit par déglutir et dire faiblement :

-Merci, Tsuna...

Tsuna hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Mukuro.

-Il y en a encore une dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Elle est encore active mais n'a pas explosé. Tu peux essayer de la désamorcer ?

Mukuro acquiesça et disparut dans une fumée. Tsuna se tourna vers la première génération.

-Qui dormait dans la chambre au fond ?

-Giotto, répondit Alaude.

Tsuna fit claquer la langue sur son palais, toujours en mode de Dernière Volonté. Giotto se rendit compte que son petit-fils semblait plus grave et encore plus sérieux, dans ce mode.

-Alors, les traîtres en avaient vraiment après la première génération pour détruire la famille Vongola à sa racine... C'est maintenant officiel.

-Tsuna... Merci, déclara Giotto.

Tsuna arrêta son Mode Dernière Volonté et se tourna vers Giotto.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier deux fois Giotto-san... C'est...

-Tu as sauvé la vie de Lampo... déclara Giotto en hochant la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier...

Tsuna garda la silence, comprenant les sentiments de son ancêtre.

-Ce manteau... fit alors G.

-Ah ! C'est vrai je ne vous ais pas encore présenté mon partenaire... Natsu !

Aussitôt le manteau disparut et à la place sur l'épaule droite de Tsuna un petit lionceau avec quelque chose de bizarre sur la tête et une crinière en feu les regardait de ses yeux mordorés.

-Qu'est-ce que.. ?

-Voici Natsu, présenta Tsuna. C'est mon partenaire dans les combats.

-Il se transforme en cape ? s'étonna Daemon.

-Oui. Rien n'est capable de percer la défense de Natsu quand il prend cette forme.

-Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à mon manteau ? demanda Giotto.

-Ah... C'est une longue histoire...

-Tsunayoshi, appela alors une voix de nul part.

Mukuro se matérialisa devant eux et tendit un appareil à Tsuna. Celui-ci l'examina et grimaça :

-Ils ont beaucoup de moyens pour faire ce genre de bombes... Au moins autant que les Vongolas !

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, déclara Mukuro. Il faudrait le faire examiner par les trois autres et...

-SAWADA !

Tsuna et tous les autres se tournèrent vers Ryohei qui courait vers eux.

-Ah mais te voilà, Sasagawa-kun fit Mukuro en fusillant du regard le nouvel arrivant... On se demande où tu étais passé...

-SAWADA ! cria Ryohei alors qu'il se trouvait devant Tsuna. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien Oni-san...

Le gardien du Soleil soupira avec soulagement. Puis il se redressa et déclara :

-J'étais en train de faire des tours du manoir à l'extrême quand...

-Attends, Oni-san... Pourquoi tu faisais des tours du manoir ? s'étonna Tsuna.

-Ben, tu me l'avais demandé... répondit Ryohei, en lui jetant un regard confus.

-Qu... Rah... Oni-san... C'était pas sérieux ! s'écria Tsuna en se massant les temps, excédé par la naïveté de son gardien du Soleil. Bon peu importe. Continues.

-Je disais que je faisais des tours du manoir à l'extrême quand j'ai vu deux hommes qui s'enfuyaient à l'extrême ! Je les ais arrêtés et il semblerait qu'ils fassent partie des espions et que ce soit eux qui aient causés ces explosions.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tsuna. Où sont-ils ?

-A l'entrée. C'est Garyu qui les garde à l'extrême !

-Bon travail, Oni-san. On te suit. Giotto-san...

-Nous venons, déclara le Primo.

-Mais Lampo-san... tenta Tsuna.

-Je vais bien, déclara la voix traînante de Lampo en se relevant. Merci, jeune Vongola...

-Je veux voir ceux qui ont menacé la vie de mes gardiens, gronda Giotto, alors que ses yeux flamboyaient.

Tsuna réfléchit un instant puis accepta.

-Tsunayoshi, rappela Mukuro. Ce n'est pas prudent...

-Ça va aller. Giotto-san et ses gardiens peuvent venir à la condition qu'ils resteront en retrait. Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième tentative de meurtre vis-à-vis d'eux. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas, Giotto-san ?

-Je... commença Giotto, mais il fut coupé par G.

-Bien sur qu'il comprend ! Nous vous suivons de loin.

Tsuna acquiesça et, la première génération sur leurs talons, ils descendirent vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-G... pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler ? bouda Giotto.

-Écoute, Gio, on a tous été aussi inquiets que toi et on veut tous payer ce qu'ils ont failli réussir ! Mais tu l'as dit hier, non ? C'est l'époque du gamin. Il la connaît mieux que nous. Et s'il nous dit que nous devrions rester en arrière c'est que ces salauds de traîtres sont encore capable de faire des dégâts, même capturés... Donc on devrait suivre ces conseils.

-G a raison, confirma Asari. Faisons confiance à Tsuna-kun. Il a sauvé Lampo, après tout...

-Désolé, Giotto de t'avoir inquiété, déclara d'une petite voix Lampo.

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien... soupira Giotto. Mais nous devrions suivre Tsuna, sinon ils vont nous semer.

Une fois au bas des escaliers ils purent voir une troupe d'hommes en costards, armes à la main qui entourait et menaçait deux autres hommes, attachés par des cordes au beau milieu du hall d'entrée. Un animal que Giotto n'avait jamais vu de son temps, orange avec de grande oreilles des flammes jaunes du Soleil y flamboyant, se tenant sur ses pattes arrière, se trouvait aussi dans la ronde derrière les deux espions.

Parmi les gardes du corps, Giotto put voir qu'il y avait également des femmes. Cela le surprit quelque peu. Les femmes mafieuses étaient rares, de leur temps. D'ailleurs l'une d'elles se dirigea vers eux. Mukuro se mit légèrement devant Tsuna qu'il lui fit un signe de rester où il était. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

-Decimo-sama, salua la jeune femme qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien.

-Merci Mirella. Au rapport.

-Oui. Nous avons fouillé ces deux traîtres. Ils avaient sur eux des outils qui permettaient de poser des bombes. Nous les avons dépouillés de leurs armes, qui soit dit en passant, étaient au nombre d'une vingtaine, chacune cachée un peu partout dans les plis de leurs vêtements. Nous avons également trouvé ceci...

La dénommée Mirella montra des couteaux d'une forme particulière que Tsuna n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

-Les armes de Belphegor de la Varia !

-Bien entendu, continua Mirella, aucun d'eux ne font partie de la Varia. Aussi nous avons compris qu'ils faisaient partie de la guilde d'assassin des Scassinatores.

-Comment savez-vous que nous pensions aux Scassinatores ? demanda Mukuro, suspicieux.

La jeune femme eut l'air gêné.

-J'ai... j'ai entendu une conversation entre Gokudera-sama et Hibari-sama... Je ne voulais pas écouter ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de comprendre que...

-C'est bon, je vous crois, sourit Tsuna. Concernant ces deux hommes ?

-Oui... Celui qui est allongé et inconscient s'occupait du jardin. C'est sur lui que nous avons trouvé les couteaux. L'autre occupait une place en tant que l'un de vos gardes du corps. Il est conscient mais ne veut répondre à aucune de nos questions.

-Dans ce cas, sourit Mukuro avec ravissement, je vais me réserver le plaisir de l'alouette... Tsunayoshi ?

-Vas-y, accepta Tsuna avec un lent hochement de tête. Mais soit prudent : on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont encore capable...

-Bien entendu, ricana Mukuro.

Puis il se dirigea vers les deux espions. Les gardes Vongolas reculèrent à l'approche du gardien du Brouilard vers les deux futures victimes. Mukuro regarda celles-ci d'un œil amusé, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, tenant son trident à deux mains. L'espion conscient était concentré sur chacun des pas du gardien. Puis alors que Mukuro le surplombait, une lueur dansa dans ses yeux. Tsuna qui avait regardé le rapprochement de son gardien sentit alors son Hyper Intuition refaire des siennes.

-Mukuro ! Éloigne-toi d'eux ! cria-t-il.

Le gardien réagit instinctivement au cri d'alerte de son boss. Il sauta en arrière alors que deux petits clics se fit entendre près des espions. Ils se protégea d'un écran alors que deux explosions se firent dans le hall. Giotto vit le souffle arriver jusqu'à vers eux, mais cette fois Deamon réagit à temps et créa lui-même un écran de protection sur toute la première génération. Alors que le calme revenait, Giotto se tourna vers son gardien.

-Merci, Deamon.

-Oya, oya... ce n'était rien...

Giotto eut un petit sourire, comprenant les sentiments de Deamon. Il reporta son attention autour de lui.

-Ils se sont...

-Ouais, grimaça G. Ils se sont explosés. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas trahir leur famille...

-C'est pas vrai... souffla Knuckle.

Lampo déglutit tandis que Asari ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Knuckle réciter une prière pour le salut de deux hommes. Alaude plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir à travers le panache de fumée. Mais celle-ci était encore trop dense pour voir quelque chose précisément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tsuna et les autres ? Ils étaient plus proches que nous !

-Je ne sais pas, finit par dire G en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux essayant d'écouter. Ils entendirent des gémissements sûrement ceux des gardes Vongolas, puis la voix de Tsuna s'éleva à quelques mètres devant eux, donnant des directives.

-Que ceux qui encore en état de marcher aident les blessés ! Amenez-les dans le plus grand salon ! Vous déplacerez les meubles vers les murs pour agrandir l'espace! Que quelqu'un prévienne les infirmières qu'on a besoin de leur service ! Dépêchez vous ! Et Mukuro, nettoie-moi ça !

Puis une silhouette s'avançait vers eux. Ou plutôt une silhouette qui en portait une autre à bout de bras. Alors que la première génération entendait le remue-ménage qui se mettait en place dans la salle, les silhouettes avaient traversé la fumée, révélant Tsuna qui aidait Ryoheià marcher. Le gardien du Soleil avait un bras barré d'une longue traînée ensanglantée.

-Tsuna ! cria de soulagement Giotto alors que Deamon supprimait la bulle de protection.

-Ryohei-kun ! s'exclama Knuckle en se précipitant sur le gardien du Soleil que Tsuna fit asseoir contre le mur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda G.

-Oni-san m'a protégé, répondit Tsuna en laissant Knuckle examiner la blessure de son gardien. Et vous ?

-La tête de melon, répondit simplement Alaude.

Tsuna acquiesça gravement alors que Deamon lui lança un regard noir, mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Giotto regarda avec inquiétude son petit-fils. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient voilés par la culpabilité. Il serrait son poing, tremblant. Giotto n'eut pas le temps de parler que Tomaso arriva en courant près de Tsuna. Le jeune boss se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Tomaso ! Quel sont les dégâts ?

-Decimo-sama... Le troisième étage au-dessus de la partie ouest s'est effondré, sur le deuxième étage où se trouvait les chambres de la première génération, qui est maintenant inhabitable. Le plancher du premier s'est effondré sous les tremblements des explosions. Le dojo de Yamamoto-sama a complètement été détruit également.

-Je vois... déclara Tsuna avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Et les dégâts... humains ?

-C'est... On compte à peu près une vingtaine de blessés, sans compter ceux de cette explosion-ci. Parmi eux moins d'une dizaine a été blessée gravement et d'autre seront obligés de rester couché pendant au moins une semaine. J'ai également remarqué que cinq domestiques manquaient à l'appel, mais nous faisons de notre mieux pour les retrouver dans ce bazar.

-Et... est-ce qu'il y a des...

-Decimo-sama, je suis vraiment désolé... J'ai compté environ une dizaine de morts jusqu'ici.

Tout le corps de Tsuna se tendit. Il essaya de contrôler les tremblements de ses bras. Ryohei le remarqua et allait parler quand un autre homme arriva.

-Decimo-sama ! Dernières nouvelles !

-Quelles sont-elles ? demanda Tsuna en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

-Decimo-sama, trois hommes dans le manoir se sont fait exploser également !

-Quoi ?! rugit Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Mais ça s'est passé au même moment où -il désigna du menton la direction de la fumée où Mukuro et les gardes s'affairaient- ces deux-là l'ont fait.

-Kufufufu, ricana Mukuro alors qu'il apparaissait de la fumée. Ils sont intelligents. Ils ont commis des suicides forcés avec leurs propres camarades, je suppose.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Giotto.

-Ces deux-là se sont fait exploser car ils savaient qu'il étaient perdus et qu'on les avait reconnus. Ils ont voulu nous emmener avec eux. Par contre étant donné qu'on les avait reconnus, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne reconnaissent leur complices. Après tout, les tueurs à gage ne vont pas côtoyer des personnes qui pourraient les encombrer. Nous aurions pu retrouver leur complices en questionnant le reste du personnel. Alors ils ont préféré les tuer tous pour causer un maximum de dégâts et de confusion.

-On ne peut pas en être sur, Mukuro, grogna Ryohei alors que Knuckle de le soigner. Si ça se trouve, il y en a d'autres dans le manoir.

-Dans ce cas, Decimo-sama, continua Tomaso, vous ne devriez pas rester au manoir. Les espions possèdent toutes les clés : vous ne serez pas en sécurité. Vous feriez mieux de vous abriter à la base secrète.

-Mais Tomaso, s'exclama Tsuna, horrifié. Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça après ce qui vient de se passer ! Je...

-Decimo-sama, intervint l'homme, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Batora-sama a raison. Laissez-nous nous occuper de tout ceci. Votre sécurité prime sur tout.

Tsuna ne sut quoi dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de tristesse. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre son calme. Une fois qu'il se maîtrisait un peu mieux, il rouvrit les yeux.

-Très... bien, finit-t-il par croasser. Je dois prendre des documents dans mon bureau. Mukuro, transportes-y moi. Ryohei, garde la première génération.

Mukuro posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune tandis que le Soleil acquiesçait gravement. Mukuro et Tsuna disparurent sous la signature d'un brouillard les enveloppant. Ryohei remercia Knuckle pour ses soins et soupira.

-Sawada n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant...

-C'est plus nous que ça a dérangé, grogna G.

-Ah bon ? Vous avez perdus des hommes ? Je croyais à l'extrême qu'il n'y avait que vous qui veniez du passé !

-Ah, non. G parlait de l'attaque, corrigea Asari.

-Ah ça... Bah c'est pas la première fois. On en a vu d'autres !

-Tu parlais alors...

-Des morts, quoi d'autre à l'extrême ? Sawada n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir sauver des vies ! Surtout celles de ses hommes...

* * *

Tsuna et Mukuro apparurent dans le bureau qu'ils avaient quitté moins d'une heure plus tôt. A leur arrivée, Natsu se retransforma en animal et, sous le regard qui se voulait rassurant de son maître, retourna dans sa boîte. Alors que le jeune boss empilait les dossiers et les mettait dans une mallette, Mukuro le regarda.

-Tsunayoshi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'aurais jamais pu les sauver.

-J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, rétorqua Tsuna en empilant les dernières feuilles.

-Tu t'y es déjà pris assez tôt. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle attaque.

-Tu sais... Ça ressemblait à mon rêve...

-Celui d'hier ? Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas...

-Il m'est complètement revenu alors que je protégeais Lampo des débris. Je marche dans un environnement de méfiance et je sens qu'on ne cesse de m'observer. J'arrive devant une grande porte, la même que celle du manoir. Je crois entrer à l'intérieur mais je me retrouve à l'extérieur, dans les jardins. Ensuite j'entends une énorme explosion. Quand je me retourne, le manoir est complètement détruit et seule Lanalia m'empêche de rejoindre les ruines du manoir. Il y a une voix qui me parle. Lanalia me prend dans ses bras et...

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout ! déclara Tsuna en fermant brusquement la mallette.

-Tsunayoshi, je n'ai peut-être pas ton Hyper Intuition, mais je sais reconnaître le mensonge...

-Et elle me poignarde, t'es content ? s'exaspéra Tsuna, en retournant derrière son bureau, cherchant quelque chose dans les tiroirs.

Mukuro garda le silence pendant un instant avant de se décider à parler.

-Tsunayoshi, est-ce que même après ce rêve tu continues de défendre cette fille ?

-Oui, fit Tsuna sans lever les yeux de ses tiroirs.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que je lui fais confiance ! s'écria Tsuna en regardant enfin Mukuro. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas elle dans mon rêve ! Je lui confierais ma vie Mukuro !... Comme je te l'ai confiée quand tu étais à Vendicare... Je lui fais confiance.

-A ce point ? demanda l'illusionniste, qui n'avait pas cillé.

-Oui... souffla Tsuna en regardant la bague qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Mukuro remarqua alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette bague auparavant. L'anneau avait la forme d'un dragon et la pierre rouge en son centre se trouvait devant la gueule ouverte de l'animal mythique. Il pouvait sentir un immense pouvoir émaner de l'anneau qui semblait être de type Tempête.

-Tsunayoshi... quel est cet anneau ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Mukuro, répliqua Tsuna en mettant la bague dans une boite qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Tsunayoshi... commença Mukuro, menaçant.

-S'il te plaît Mukuro, ne me demande rien de plus... Attendez... oui, attendez au moins quelques jours... Dans quelques jours, je vous révélerais tout. D'ici là ne me demandez rien, s'il te plaît !

Mukuro regarda son boss. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsuna. Il frappa du plat de sa main le meuble et se pencha sur le jeune boss qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Est-ce une promesse ?

-Pardon ?

-Nous promets-tu de tout nous révéler dans quelques jours ? Ne crois pas que tous tes gardiens ont tous une patience légendaire... Celle de Yamamoto-kun et de l'alouette ont également leurs limites...

Tsuna savait que ses gardiens prenait beaucoup sur eux pour ne pas l'obliger à tout leur dire maintenant. Et il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir dire pour l'instant. Il se mordit les lèvres, une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard. Mukuro n'aimait pas trop rendre Tsunayoshi coupable mais au moins celui-ci ne pensait plus à la boucherie qu'il y avait eut juste avant.

-Oui... Je vous le promets...

-Très bien, accepta Mukuro en éloignant son visage. Je ferais en sorte de te rappeler cette promesse, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire. Il prit la mallette et se rapprocha de son gardien.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça, Mukuro.

Sur ces paroles, Mukuro les ramena dans le hall devant la première génération. Tsuna leur adressa un pauvre sourire avant que l'homme ne l'appela. Il lui tendit un portable.

-Decimo-sama... Hibari-sama vous demande.

Tsuna porta l'appareil à son visage et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui avait été nettoyée, l'homme et les gardiens sur ses talons.

-Kyoya, tu es déjà au courant ?

-"_Nh.__"_

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait quelque chose ?

-"_Roll est arrivé il y a quelque minutes.__"_

-Ah, Roll... Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir... Il a dû casser encore une vitre... soupira Tsuna alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, voyant une limousine au loin qui les attendait.

-"_Et ça te dérange ?__"_

-Là maintenant, ce n'est pas de ça dont je me soucie, accorda Tsuna. Je...

-"_Omnivore, tu vas quitter le manoir ?__"_

-Oui. Je pensais aller à la base. On y sera dans une heure.

-"_Empruntez mon entrée. Je vous enverrais Tetsuya.__"_

-Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Tsuna, puis n'entendant pas de réponse, il enchaîna. Très bien. Nous allons faire comme ça. Oh et, Kyoya ? Pourrais-tu de rien dire aux autres avant que les cours ne finissent ? Ça ne sert à rien de les déranger maintenant, ils ne feront que s'inquiéter jusqu'à qu'ils puissent sortir...

-"_Aucun ne manquera de cours. Surtout pas pour des activités extra-scolaires.__"_

Tsuna sourit, reconnaissant bien là son gardien du Nuage et acquiesça.

-Merci Kyoya. On se retrouve à la base.

Hibari ne répondit rien et raccrocha. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas Tsuna, qui savait que son gardien avait parfaitement entendu. Il rendit l'appareil à l'homme et se tourna vers les gardiens.

-Donc au final, on retourne à Namimori, ricana Mukuro.

-Nous allons à la base, en effet, confirma Tsuna. Personne à part les gardiens et des personne soigneusement choisies n'y ont accès. On n'aura plus rien à craindre de quelconque attaque des Scassinatores.

Giotto acquiesça, acceptant la décision de son descendant.

-Très bien, on te suit, Tsuna.

* * *

Elle devait y arriver. Elle espérait juste que cela ne serait pas trop tard. Bah... Ils pourront sûrement se débrouiller. Elle allait enfin revenir dans sa vraie famille... Elle avait réussi à dégoter les dernières infos. Maintenant elle était prête. Lanalia connaissait parfaitement sa mission.

Mais elle devait faire vite. Elle avait appris que le tuteur de Sawada Tsunayoshi était lui aussi en Italie et pire, il avait découvert son nom de tueuse à gage. Maudit soit celui qui avait trahi son secret ! Elle le punirait plus tard.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi, avant de partir du manoir au Japon, à trafiquer les communications. Celles du tuteur ne passeront pas. Elle y gagnera quelque heures. Elle devait donc arriver au Japon avant que l'hitman n'y arrive et n'informe toute la famille.

Il y avait deux possibilités : soit _leur_ plan se déroulait comme prévu et elle n'aura pas à combattre les Vongolas, soit elle n'arrivait qu'après Reborn et là, un combat avec le meilleur tueur à gage ne pourrait pas être évité.

Elle sourit. Même si cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas, car elle annonçait l'échec de leur mission, elle ne pouvait qu'être excitée par un futur combat contre ce bébé surpuissant. Elle se léchait les lèvres, se réjouissant intérieurement.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Le plus important était la famille pas ses envies personnelles. Et ainsi le trône de la mafia passerait à celui à qui il en revenait de droit. Elle accéléra le pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà ! Comme vous l'avez compris on passe dans la phase finale de la fic ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer moins de choses. Comme je vous l'ai promis il y autant d'action que de révélations ! Faites moi confiance. La fin et tout ce qu'il y a pour y arriver est déjà complètement dans ma tête ^^_

_Content de voir le bout arriver ? Moi oui et non ^^ j'aurais voulu continuer à écrire encore longtemps comme à ça. Mais il faut __bien __que je fasse une fin sinon ça deviendrait plus lassant qu'autre chose. _

_Alors reviews pour ce chapitre, déjà ? _

_Ciaossu et à la semaine prochaine !_


	17. Chapter 17 : Des gardiens réactifs

_Voici ! Le chapitre 17 ! Cette fois aucun retard ^^ ! Fêtons ça !_

_Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Merci à **inukag9, Ecarlates, mary, BlackCerise, Karo, Himutsu-chan** (Encore une longue review ! Je ne sais pas si j'y répondrais, mais sache que je l'ai lu avec beaucoup de plaisir!), **DragonneYukkin, Ayone, MissXYZ **(je dois avouer que j'ai été surprise sur le nombres de reviews que j'ai eu en quelques heures ^^' merci d'avoir commenté chaque chapitre!), **Miki** (également merci pour ce commentaire en trois exemplaires!) et **Addaline** (review tardive mais juste au bon moment ^^)  
_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (encore désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews des inscrits, j'ai eut énormément de boulots cette semaine et la semaine prochaine c'est pire... Mais je vais y répondre vous inquiétez pas!)_

_**mary** : La prochaine étape ? Tu le seras dans le chapitre 18 désolée de te décevoir ^^' Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. Par contre je ne comprend pas ta phrase « Avec Tsuna et la 1G dans la base souterraine, le chant d'action des Scassinatores et de Lanalia. » ^^' je pense qu'il manque la fin de phrase ^^' En tout cas, merci d'avoir posté un commentaire et profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Tu veux relire pour en être sur ? ^^ Oui ça pourrait être bien... Le pouvoir d'innocence de Tsuna serait de nouveau vérifié... Oui en effet... Mais j'ai d'autre projets pour Lanalia ^^ (Oups ! J'en dis pas plus ^^) Profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !  
_

_**DragonneYukkin** : (Dis moi aurais-tu perdu ton mot de passe pour que tu ne connectes pas ? ^^) Ravie de voir que tu attends toujours aussi impatiemment la suite ! Oui je me venge ! Je me venge des chapitres qui se finissent en cliffanger des fics que je lis ! Oui je me venge des chapitres de fics qui n'arrive pas après des mois de silence des auteurs !... TT Je veux des suites... Désolée, je suis au bout du rouleau ^^'. XD je crois que tout le monde se pose la question pour Lanalia ! Ne t'inquiète pas t'es pas la seule ! Merci pour tous ces compliments et de rien, si jamais tu as encore des problèmes de ce genre n'hésite pas !_

_**Ayone** : Quand je dis fin... c'est fin dans encore quelque chapitres encore ^^' J'ai plusieurs chapitres que je croyais pouvoir faire en un que je vais etre obligé e de couper ^^' donc plus de chapitre pour vous ! Et moi donc ! Ça va me faire bizarre de finir cette fic. C'est ma première et j'avoue que je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue ! Ah malgré que ce soit le fin il y a encore beaucoup de question je confirme : je me mets à votre place ^^ Merci de ta confiance et profites de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki** : Merci pour tes compliments ^^ Tes questions sont intéressantes... Est-ce que Tsuna se fait manipuler... C'est une bonne question... (figure d'ange) XD les autres question sont tout aussi intéressantes : j'ai eut une vision de Mukuro et Deamon qui se serrait la main et rigolait comme des frères... Je vais tout de suite enlever ça de mon crâne ^^' Oui c'est vrai mais cela ne fait que montrer que les Scassinatores sont des tueurs à gage d'élite... Assez pour surpasser un ex-hitman ^^ Je ne dirais rien d'autre : la réponse est juste avant ^^ J'ai bien vu tes suppositions et je me suis bien amusée ^^ surtout la troisième xD ! (PS : je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait trois commentaires ^^') Voici la suite !_

_Bon allez, on y va ?_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 17 : Des gardiens un peu trop réactifs...

-Bonjour, Sawada-san. Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour.

Sortant de la voiture le premier, Tsuna sourit un sourire à l'homme à la coiffure de banane, une herbe coincée entre ses lèvres qui était venu les accueillir devant les escaliers menant au temple.

-Merci, Kusakabe-san. Et merci de venir à notre rencontre.

-Mais de rien... Ce sont les ordres de Kyo-san après tout.

Tsuna eut un petit rire. Kusakabe était toujours aussi fidèle à Hibari. Tsuna ne savait pas d'où venait cette abnégation à aider le préfet de Namimori, mais une chose était sûre : la confiance que Kyoya avait envers Kusakabe, n'était plus à démontrer. Après que tout le monde sortit de la limousine et que Tsuna présenta Kusakabe à la première génération, ils montèrent les marches. Deamon renifla alors en sentant une illusion se former autour d'eux au moment où il sortit du véhicule. Il jeta un regard suspicieux au gardien du Decimo qui , le voyant, lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de suivre Tsuna dans les marches à ses côtés. Deamon ragea intérieurement mais ne dit rien. Il marcha aux côté des gardiens de la première génération suivis par Ryohei qui fermait la marche. Kusakabe marchait devant eux.

-Il semblerait que le manoir ait été attaqué ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui... soupira Tsuna en repensant avec remords aux victimes des explosions avant de sortir ces mauvaises pensées. Qu'est-ce que Hibari vous a dit ?

-Simplement que vous reveniez à Namimori en raison de la destruction du manoir. De plus il a demandé au Comité de Discipline de patrouiller deux fois plus durant les prochains jours dans l'ensemble de Namimori et de le prévenir à la moindre personne suspecte. J'ai compris que vous deviez vous réfugier dans la base.

-Comme attendu d'Hibari... souffla Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

Kusakabe répondit au sourire. Puis ils arrivèrent devant le temple. Asari regarda avec émotion le bâtiment. Giotto regarda son visage éclairé par la joie et sourit avec une petite pointe de tristesse. Cela faisait bien quelques années qu'Asari avait décidé de quitter son pays natal pour se joindre aux Vongolas. Et il ne se doutait pas que son ami était heureux de voir son pays même si celui-ci était plus vieux de quatre cents ans. G dut avoir la même pensée car il ne réprimanda pas le gardien de la Pluie pour avoir ralenti. Kusakabe les fit avancer jusqu'au bâtiment puis se tourna vers eux et regarda Tsuna. Celui-ci hocha la tête et se tourna vers Mukuro. Mais avant que son boss ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mukuro lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Je m'en suis déjà occupé depuis que nous avons quitté la voiture. Personne ne peut nous voir grâce à mon illusion.

-Je sais. Je voulais en être sûr, sourit Tsuna. Merci Mukuro.

Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'élargit, tout en prenant un air carnassier.

-Ton aptitude à sentir la moindre de mes allusions est toujours aussi remarquable... Il faudra que nous refassions un combat, Tsunayoshi, il me presse de savoir tes limites.

Tsuna secoua la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et avança vers le bâtiment avant de disparaître aux yeux de tout le monde. Giotto faillit pousser un cri avant que Kusakabe ne leur explique.

-N'ayez crainte ! L'entrée est dissimulée par un anneau du Brouillard. Nous ne voulons pas que quiconque puisse pénétrer dans la base secrète des Vongolas.

-Kufufu, ricana Mukuro avant de disparaître de la même façon. Que l'alouette utilise une bague du Brouillard pour cacher son entrée alors qu'il déteste toutes les illusions, m'amuse toujours autant... Kufufufu...

-C'est toujours aussi EXTREME ! rugit Ryohei en lançant ses poings en l'air.

Giotto regarda ses compagnons puis s'avança vers l'endroit où Tsuna et Mukuro avaient disparu... pour se retrouver devant un grand escalier descendant. Il vit Tsuna qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-C'est incroyable... souffla Giotto alors que ses gardiens le suivaient. La base est souterraine ? C'est toi qui a décidé de la faire construire comme ça ?

-Euh... à peu près... rougit Tsuna. Cette entrée est celle d'Hibari. Elle est peut-être la moins équipée en terme de technologie de surveillance, mais personne ne la trouvera à côté du temple. Très peu de personnes s'y rendent en dehors des périodes de la nouvelle année et des fêtes...

-Il y a une entrée pour chaque gardien ? s'étonna G.

-Ah, non... L'entrée d'Hibari est spéciale car elle mène vers la partie de la base qui lui est réservée... Pour la simple raison que c'est Hibari, je dirais... Mais sinon il y a cinq entrées en tout, qui mènent à différents endroits dans la ville. Comme cette base est encore en construction, la plupart des entrées ne sont pas encore fonctionnelles, mais Gianini y travaille...

-C'est ingénieux, fit Knuckle. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi avoir décidé de construire une telle base ? Craignais-tu que quelque chose n'arrive ?

Tsuna sembla réfléchir à quoi dire, tout en finissant de descendre des escaliers, pénétrant dans la partie réservée d'Hibari, décorée à la façon traditionnelle du Japon.

-Disons que moi et mes gardiens avons eut un aperçu de ce que pourrait être un futur et comme je ne voulais pas prendre de risque j'ai fait construire la base.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Giotto, surprenant quelques de ses gardiens. Tu parlais hier d'un voyage du futur. Vous avez donc déjà voyagé dans le temps ?

-Ah heum... Oui... Lambo possède un bazooka qui permet à la personne touchée par les missiles d'échanger sa place avec son autre lui plus vieux de dix ans ... Cependant il y a un peu plus de trois ans nous avons tous été bloqué dans le futur de dix ans plus tard. Dans ce futur, les Vongolas étaient menacés et mon futur moi avait fait construire cette base pour préserver les derniers survivants. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans notre époque, j'ai décidé de faire la même chose, pour parer à des événements similaires.

-Les derniers survivants ? répéta Deamon. Je pensais que la famille Vongola était devenue une famille puissante !

-Elle l'est ! rugit Ryohei, surprenant tout le monde. Mais les Millefiores et Byakuran étaient EXTREMES ! Et nous avons été plus EXTREMES qu'eux !

Tsuna soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu trop en parler, mais il avait oublié qu'il en avait fait mention devant Giotto la veille avec les trois scientifiques. Et laisser Ryohei en parler était une mauvaise idée...

-En fait, c'était assez compliqué, intervint-il. Byakuran, le boss des Millefiores dans le futur, avait entrepris une chasse aux Vongolas grâce à des nouvelles armes. C'est dans cette période-là que moi et mes gardiens avons été projetés dans le futur. Nous nous sommes adaptés à la technologie du futur et nous avons dû nous y battre pour pouvoir rentrer dans notre époque. C'est dans le futur que nous avons rencontré Irie-kun et Spanner, qui faisait partie des Millefiore. Ils sont venus dans notre camp entre les batailles. Au final, nous avons pu arrêter Byakuran et rentrer chez nous.

-C'était EXTREME ! répéta Ryohei en hochant la tête. Le Sawada du futur avait eut un EXTREME plan même si après il est mort...

-QUOI !? s'écria Giotto.

Alaude haussa un sourcil, sous l'étonnement. Knuckle regardait Ryohei, horrifié, ne croyant pas les mots de son successeur. Lampo avait les yeux écarquillés. Deamon, G et Asari se tournèrent vers le Sawada en question. Celui-ci se mordait les lèvres. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi loin dans les explications.

-Oni-san... soupira Tsuna...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Tsuna ? cria de nouveau Giotto. Tu es mort dans le futur ?!

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des limites du quartier d'Hibari, Tsuna tenta de calmer la première génération.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça... Il est vrai que quand je suis arrivé dans le futur, je me suis retrouvé dans un cercueil. Mais mon moi du futur n'était pas mort ! Il était dans un état simulant la mort... Et cela faisait partie de son plan pour pouvoir battre Byakuran... Et... Rah ! C'est vraiment compliqué à expliquer comme ça ! Ne me demandez pas d'expliquer tout ça, s'il vous plaît... Le principal est que nous nous ne sommes tous sortis, non ?

Tsuna sourit, attendri, en voyant les regards confus de la première génération... Cette période de batailles et de conflits était vraiment difficile à expliquer...

-Kufufufu... J'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir ce futur de mes propres yeux... Ça avait l'air très amusant...

-Pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas ? gronda G.

-J'étais encore incarcéré à Vendicare à cette époque-là.

-Judaime! cria alors une voix devant eux, coupant toutes réponses possibles.

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Gianini qui courait à leur rencontre.

-Gianini, salua Tsuna.

-Je suis heureux, Judaime ! s'exclama Gianini en l'enlaçant. Batora-san nous a appelé pour nous prévenir de votre arrivée et de ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir.

-Il vous a appelé... fit Tsuna en pâlissant quelque peu.

-Bien sûr, sur une ligne sécurisée ! s'empressa de dire Gianini en lâchant Tsuna.

-Ah, je vois... souffla Tsuna visiblement soulagé. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété... Nous allons devoir rester ici le temps que les choses se calment.

-Bien entendu, Judaime ! Voulez-vous que je montre leur chambres à la première génération ?

-Oui, ce serait bien que ce soit toi qui le fasses... Et je vous accompagnerais. Je ne sais pas où en sont les derniers travaux et quelles parties sont finies de construire.

-Ce serait un honneur, Judaime! Je...

Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie de portable. G lança un regard agacé vers Mukuro qui sortit négligemment son portable pour prendre l'appel. G détestait ces appareils. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il avait pu constater qu'ils étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles... De plus la façon d'être toujours interrompu par ces sonneries qui ne cessaient jamais commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point...

-Kufufufu... ricana Mukuro. Cauchemar des esprits, j'écoute...

… tout comme cette tête d'ananas ! Non mais c'était quoi cette salutation ?!

-Mukuro ! s'indigna Tsuna.

-Kufufufu... ricana Mukuro, ravi de son petit effet. C'est pour toi Tsunayoshi. C'est le Cheval Ailé.

Il tendit l'appareil à son boss. Celui-ci le prit tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Dino-san ?

-_Tsuna ? Que le ciel soit loué ! Tu vas bien !_

-Bien entendu. Pourquoi crois-tu... ? Ah... tu es arrivé au manoir ?

-_Bon sang, Tsuna ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! J'ai bien cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose en le voyant à moitié détruit !_

-Désolé, Dino-san. Je n'y pensais plus...

-_Tu es où ?_

-A la base.

-_Et la première génération ?_

-Plus de peur que de mal. Tout le monde va bien. Ce sont mes hommes qui en ont fait les frais par contre...

-_Oui j'ai vu ça... Désolé de ne pas être arrivé à temps..._

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, Dino-san... s'attrista Tsuna avant de secouer la tête et de changer de conversation. Tu vas venir ici ?

-Évidemment_, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber J'ai par contre demander à quelques uns de mes hommes de rester au manoir pour aider les tiens._

-Merci Dino-san ! s'exclama Tsuna d'où le soulagement se faisait sentir, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas voulu les laisser comme ça mais...

-_Laisse-moi deviner, Tomaso ne t'a pas laissé le choix._

-Non... Mes hommes non plus d'ailleurs...

Le rire de Dino se fit entendre dans le combiné. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de deviner le sourire charmeur qui en résulta.

-_Tes hommes te sont vraiment fidèles, p'tit frère ! Je suis fier de toi... Je te rejoins : je serais à la base dans moins d'une heure !_

-Très bien, à tout de suite, Dino-san

Tsuna raccrocha. Il regarda d'un air insistant le portable dans sa main, puis se mordit les lèvres.

-J'espère que Dino-san ne laissera pas tous ses hommes là-bas, souffla Tsuna.

-Kufufu, ricana Mukuro en reprenant son bien. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui... Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il n'arrivera à rien sans eux.

-Tu exagères, Mukuro, grogna Tsuna avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la base, tout le monde à sa suite.

* * *

-Tsuna ! s'écria Dino en surgissant dans la salle de repos où tout le monde se trouvait.

Mais Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers lui que le boss des Cavallones le prit dans ses bras le serrant à l'étouffer. Tsuna se posa la question du pourquoi d'un accueil aussi chaleureux avant de se rappeler que même Dino avait dû s'inquiéter pour son enlèvement par les Vanaziones.

-Dino-san...

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, p'tit frère... répondit Dino.

Tsuna ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit un Romario, sur le pas de la porte qui lui adressa un sourire désolé mais néanmoins rayonnant. Le visage de Tsuna se fendit en un large sourire de reconnaissance.

-Oui, je sais... Merci, Dino-san.

Mais ce ne fut pas une raison pour que Dino le lâcha aussi rapidement. Pendant que Tsuna essayait de se dégager avec douceur de cette embrassade, Mukuro se pencha vers le Primo qui regardait la scène un peu méfiant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Cheval Ailé est un allié et il considère Tsuna comme son petit frère. Il a été aussi un élève de l'Akambo il y a des années et il s'est mis en tête d'aider Tsuna dans ses tâches de boss des Vongolas. Il se nomme Dino Cavallone et sa famille fait parti des alliés des Vongolas. Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, les Cavallones sont favorables à la nomination de Tsunayoshi en tant que Decimo.

-Cavallone ? Les Cavallones sont restés nos alliés pendant quatre cents ans ?

-Oya... Vous les connaissez ?

-Oui, sourit avec tendresse Giotto. Les Cavallones sont devenus nos alliés il y a trois ans et je suis moi-même ami avec leur boss, Giovani. Aussi ça me fait plaisir de voir que malgré les années, nos deux familles ne se sont pas éloignées et que... Non ! Alaude !

Il regarda avec horreur Alaude se précipiter sur le nouvel arrivant alors que celui-ci avait enfin lâché Tsuna.

* * *

Le gardien du Nuage avait essayé de se retenir depuis l'arrivée du boss des Cavallones. Celui-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Giovani Cavallone de leur époque. Les seules différences étaient les cheveux blonds au lieu des cheveux noirs corbeaux et les yeux marrons à la place de ceux gris de Giovani. Le sourire était le même... Même l'aura était la même... Et ça l'énervait quelque peu. Cet homme lui rappelait que Giovani l'avait laissé sur sa faim lors de leur dernier combat...

Alaude en avait tout simplement marre. Marre de suivre tout ce troupeau, marre d'être confiné entre quatre murs et d'être éloigné de tous les endroits intéressants... les combats ! Il voulait se battre. Ses menottes allaient finir par rouiller. Trois jours sans aucun combat ! Et si ce blond ressemblait à son descendant, alors il pouvait y avoir une chance que celui-ci soit aussi divertissant que l'est Giovani... Alors il avait foncé sur lui, résolu et réfléchi.

Dino évita in extremis la charge d'Alaude

-Ohlà... Qu'est-ce que... Kyoya ? demanda Dino en levant des yeux étonnés vers son adversaire qu'il avait plus senti que vu.

Mais son regard s'étrécit en remarquant les cheveux blonds platine. Non, ce n'était pas Kyoya. Mais il dégageait la même aura meurtrière et dangereuse et ses yeux gris lançaient le même genre de d'éclairs que son ancien élève. Est-ce que c'était...

Alaude n'eut cure du second cri du Primo et enchaîna très vite par un coup de talon dans l'abdomen du Cavallone qui vola jusqu'au mur. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre de la première génération, tandis qu'Alaude placardait littéralement Dino. Ryohei criait des "EXTREME ! Rejoignez la communauté de boxe !" alors que Mukuro avait un sourire narquois devant ce combat exceptionnel. Jamais son alouette et le Cheval Ailé ne finissait un combat. Peut-être verrait-il enfin la défaite du canasson...

Alaude allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il sentit une main l'arrêter. Il tourna la tête vers le gêneur et crut alors reconnaître son boss. Mais ce gêneur là semblait un peu trop petit pour être Primo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à demi en lisant la détermination dans le regard du Decimo, la flamme de Dernière Volonté s'embrasant fièrement sur son front. Le gardien du Nuage sentait alors la puissance du boss des Vongolas de cette époque, la même que celle de Primo. Déterminé. Sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Certes, il avait bien eut une démonstration de la Flamme du Decimo lorsque celui-ci s'était opposé au gamin, qu'ils avaient appelés "Reborn", mais le Decimo avait été trop éloigné pour qu'il sente son aura dans toute sa grandeur...

Inconsciemment, il relâcha quelque peu la tension de son bras sur le boss Cavallone. Son boss ne lui accordait que très peu de combats, qu'Alaude appréciait, il fallait dire ce qui était. Son boss était le seul capable de lui tenir tête dans un combat. Aussi se demandait-il si le Decimo accepterait de lui en donner...

-Ça suffit, déclara la voix grave de Tsuna, sans se soucier de la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de glace du Nuage de la première génération. Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à mes amis ou à mes alliés : je ne leur pardonnerais pas. Même à vous.

Tsuna attendit qu'Alaude n'ai entièrement lâché Dino pour libérer le bras du gardien du Nuage.

-Penses-tu pouvoir me commander, gamin ? menaça Alaude en élevant ses menottes jusqu'à son visage, ses yeux brillant d'intensité.

-Je ne fais que défendre ma famille, déclara Tsuna sans ciller.

Jamais personne à part Giotto, n'avait tenu tête au policier de cette façon. Peut-être cela allait être un beau combat...

-Alaude ! rugit Giotto. Arrêtes ça !

Alaude émit un grognement de mécontentement puis fusilla du regard Giotto avant d'abaisser ses menottes et de les ranger dans la poche de son manteau Il se dirigea vers le groupe que formait la première génération pour s'adosser à un mur.

-Imbécile ! rugit G alors qu'Alaude passait devant eux. Je sais que tu as des choses à régler avec le boss Cavallone mais réfléchis un peu ! Tu as failli créer des problèmes politiques dans cette époque ! N'as-tu donc pas remarqué que ce n'était pas Giovani ?!

-Je le savais, répliqua Alaude en lui jetant un regard glacial.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu précipité sur lui ? s'étonna Knuckle. Je ne comprends extrêmement pas...

Le gardien du Nuage ne répondit pas. Puis G comprit.

-Espèce de... cinglé du combat ! Je comprends que cela fait un moment que nous nous ne sommes pas battus mais de là à te battre contre tout ce qui bouge !

-G, Alaude, ne commencez pas, déclara Giotto en les fusillant à son tour du regard.

G grogna. Alaude eut un reniflement de mépris avant de fermer les yeux.

Pendant le conversation de la première génération, Dino se tourna vers Tsuna.

-Merci Tsuna... C'était le gardien du Nuage de la première génération ?

Tsuna opina de la tête alors que sa flamme s'éteignait. Dino regarda du coin de l'œil le policier.

-Il est... fort... plus fort que Kyoya, je dirais... Bien que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas combattu contre ton gardien ! Je suis impressionné que tu ais su te faire entendre de lui.

-Dino, c'était un coup de bluff... chuchota Tsuna. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas encore le niveau de battre Alaude-san. C'est parce qu'il ne connaît pas ma véritable force qu'il m'a laissé tranquille... Bien que je pense pas que cela marchera la prochaine fois.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il est comme Kyoya : il commence à avoir soif de combats.

-Combat que tu ne peux pas leur donner, fit le boss Cavallone en plissant les yeux.

-Je suis responsable d'eux, Dino-san. En tant que tel, je me dois que les surveiller pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il commence à détruire cet endroit parce qu'ils s'ennuient...

-Tsuna, tu...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Giotto se dirigea vers eux.

-Je suis désolé, Tsuna pour cet incident.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Giotto-san, sourit sincèrement Tsuna. J'ai l'habitude. Mon gardien du Nuage réagit de la même façon avec Dino. Mais peut-être auriez-vous voulu arrêter Alaude-san vous-même ?

Giott sourit.

-Non c'est bon. Mais par contre tu risque d'être sa nouvelle cible.

-Oui j'ai vu son regard... Peut-être une autre fois.

Tsuna pouvait presque sentir la goutte de sueur qui tombait de son crâne. Giotto eut un petit rire à la tête peu rassurée de son descendant.

-JUDAIME !

Tsuna soupira en entendant le cri de son bras droit. N'aurait-il donc jamais la paix ?

* * *

-Judaime, vous êtes sûr ? s'exclama Gokudera.

C'était presque la fin de la journée. Tout le monde, -même Hibari!- était en train de s'occuper à leur façon dans la salle de repos. Tsuna qui s'était réfugié dans son bureau pour finir ses derniers dossiers était arrivé dans la salle de repos. En voyant G ainsi que plusieurs membres de la première génération commencer à trépigner d'ennui, lui et Giotto avaient vite compris que la première génération ressemblerait bientôt à bombe à retardement... Aussi le Decimo avait-il pris les devants et avait proposé une sortie en ville.

-Oui, répondit Tsuna. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ici entre quatre mur juste pour accumuler l'énervement de tout le monde. Et puis cela devrait plaire à la première génération : il n'ont encore rien vu du futur, à part la forêt et le manoir...

-Mais Tsuna, les Scassinatores... tenta Yamamoto.

-Takeshi, ils ont déjà attaqué ce matin. Je ne pense qu'ils tenteront quelque chose avant un moment. Hibari est en train d'enquêter et les hommes du Comité de discipline surveillent les alentours. De plus, même s'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, les hommes de Dino-san surveillent aussi Namimori. Ils nous préviendront s'ils voient des personnes suspectes.

-Tsunayoshi, si jamais quelque chose arrivait à la première génération, tu sais ce qu'il se passera, n'est-ce pas ?

-Boss, je suis d'accord avec Mukuro-sama... C'est peut-être imprudent...

Tsuna soupira. Il le savait. Mais vu la nervosité de G, d'Alaude et de Deamon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à craquer et semblaient prêts à détruire les murs qui les entouraient. Et Tsuna voulait éviter les dégâts dans cette base-ci. D'une part parce que ses trois amis et scientifiques travaillaient sur le Bazooka de Lambo qu'ils avaient convaincu. Le moindre dégât pourrait provoquer une catastrophe dont il ne voulait pas imaginer l'envergure. D'autre part pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne voulait pas commencer à payer des réparations alors que les constructions n'étaient même pas terminées.

-Les gars, soyez honnêtes... Si vous auriez été dans la même situation qu'eux, vous auriez pété un câble depuis longtemps... Ne me dis pas le contraire, Hayato ! De plus, j'ai bien envie moi aussi de sortir. Depuis hier soir je me sens comme prisonnier de mes propres bâtiments et je trouve ça oppressant...

Il s'arrêta un moment. Puis voyant que ses gardiens ne répondait rien, il continua avec un sourire entendu :

-Si vous êtes si inquiet pour la première génération, je peux proposer à ce que chacun d'entre vous les accompagne. Comme ça, vous serez certain qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Gokudera faillit s'étrangler.

-Quoi ?!

-Hahaha, c'est une bonne idée ça, Tsuna ! rit Yamamoto.

-Dans ce cas, nous sortons dans quelques minutes. Je vais aller annoncer cela à Dino-san, déclara-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Giotto se leva alors et partit à la suite de Tsuna, laissant les gardiens délibérer de cette proposition. Il le rejoignit dans le couloir.

-Tsuna ! cria-t-il.

-Il y un problème, Giotto-san ? demanda Tsuna en se tournant vers lui.

-Je te remercie de penser à ce point pour nous, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

-Je le fais également pour moi, Giotto-san. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis que j'ai été enlevé... j'ai bien envie de me reposer. Et puis cela permettra peut-être à nos gardiens de se parler un peu, de mieux se connaître. Mes gardiens et moi avons une immense reconnaissance et respect envers votre génération quoi que mes gardiens disent...

-Vraiment ?...

-Oui. Et puis, j'ai bien remarqué que mes amis sont sur les nerfs en ce moment tout comme les vôtres. Toutes ces histoires d'espions, de traîtres et d'attentat les ont tendus. Et dans cet état, ils risquent plus de faire des erreurs...Je... Je ne vois pas voir mes amis mourir comme mes hommes au manoir.

-Tsuna...

-Donc, cette balade est un moyen de détendre vos gardiens autant que les miens.

-Je comprend, sourit Giotto. Je te remercie.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. C'est naturel que...

-Non... Je te remercies d'avoir accepté ta place en tant que Decimo. Je suis bien heureux de voir que les Vongolas vont être aux mains de quelqu'un comme toi. Je vous fais confiance à vous tous pour que tout se passe bien.

Tsuna ne sut que dire. Mais Giotto n'attendait rien de particulier puisqu'après avoir adressé un sourire à Tsuna, il s'en retourna à la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Tsuna le regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Comme si c'était un geste mécanique, Tsuna sortit de sa poche la petite boite et contempla la bague en forme de dragon à l'intérieur.

-Pour que tout se passe bien, hein ?... "Tout s'arrangera"... C'est aussi ce que tu m'as promis, non ?

* * *

-Ils ont échoués...

-Oui, Boss, fit le bras droit du Septimo des Scassinatores.

-C'est... fâcheux... Mais je suppose que Sawada Tsunayoshi a été quelque peu ébranlé par le fait que nos hommes se tuent.. Et savons-nous où sont partis le Decimo et la première génération ?

-Les hommes sont formels : ils sont partis pour Namimori. Ils sembleraient qu'ils aient une base là-bas.

-En connaissons-nous son emplacement exact ?

-Non, Boss. Nous ne connaissons son existence et la ville où elle devrait se trouver car certains de nos hommes les ont vu y arriver, mais ils n'ont pas pu les suivre, à cause de, d'après leur dires, deux illusionnistes qui auraient pu les sentir de très loin... Ils ont décidés d'attendre une autre occasion.

-Connaissant le Decimo, il ne voudra pas rester sans rien faire très longtemps... Il va sûrement en sortir. Dis aux hommes de se tenir prêt à saisir la moindre occasion qui se présentera. Mais de ne pas non plus se précipiter. Même si c'est vrai que tout ceci est fâcheux, c'est plutôt une bonne chose en fin de compte : je veux le pouvoir de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or si nous tuons le Primo d'abord, Sawada Tsunayoshi disparaîtra, étant son descendant, il n'aura plus aucune raison d'exister... Tu feras passer ce message "Capturez les deux boss". Leur as-tu envoyé le "cadeau" que les Vanaziones nous ont laissé ?

-Oui, boss.

-Dans ce cas, qu'ils s'en servent ! Nous capturons les deux boss des Vongolas grâce aux Vanaziones !

Il partit d'un grand rire, hilare de l'ironie de la situation. Son bras droit eut un grand sourire, en accord avec les propos de son boss. Celui-ci finit par se calmer.

-Des nouvelles de Lanalia ?

-Oui, elle nous en a donné il y a quelque heures. Comme par son habitude, elle a réussi à infiltrer les rangs de la famille de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Elle est ce moment en route pour rejoindre nos hommes au Japon et prendre part à la suite du plan.

-Tu l'as mise au courant de la situation, je suppose.

-Évidemment. Elle nous a dit qu'elle ferait son devoir et donnerait honneur à sa famille. Ce sont ses propres mots.

Le sourire du Septimo s'élargit. Il avait fait le bon choix en gardant cette fille. Elle était sans conteste plus douée que ses hommes. Il se félicita de sa décision d'il y a vingt ans. Puis un élément concernant la dixième génération lui revint en mémoire.

-J'ai entendu que le boss des Cavallones et sa famille allaient aider Sawada Tsunayoshi à la sécurité de la première génération. Que les hommes y fassent attention. Et transmet aussi cette info à Lanalia !

-Je le dirais aux hommes, cependant j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien dire à Lanalia-sama tant qu'elle n'aura pas rejoint notre base au Japon. Ce qui risque d'arriver avec un petit temps de retard. D'après son avance, elle arrivera juste au moment où le plan commencera.

-Je vois. Tant pis. Elle saura agir en conséquence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon... Juste pour vous dire : normalement ç'aurait dû être plus long, mais si j'avais fait tout ce que je voulais ç'aurait été trop long. Et puis j'aime bien ma petite fin improvisée ^^ On revient sur le Septimo ! (je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle en fait...) Bah on a appris au moins une chose : il y a vraiment quelque chose entre le Septimo et Lanalia : Est-ce pour ça que Lanalia a réussit à résister au grand pouvoir de Tsuna ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !_

_Allez ciaossu et à samedi prochain !_


	18. Chapter 18 : Un boss aimé

_Voili voilou ! Chapitre 18 ! _

_Par contre, je vais dire tout ce que je veux ici, au début, parce que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre... ^^' Oui, me détester ! Je vous en supplie : ne laissez pas pas votre colère prendre le dessus sur vous...  
_

_Là je suis encore plus une sadique, parce que je vous fais languir pour la fin du chapitre et vous allez devoir attendre la petite présentation habituelle xD Dois-je vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps ?_

_Bon allez : Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Ensuite je remercie I**nukag9, Himutsu-chan, Ayone mary, DragonneYukkin, Ecarlates, BlackCerise, Karo, MissXYZ, Miki** et **Addaline** pour leur review au dernier chapitre._

_Pour continuer, voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes !_

_**Ayone** : Ah ? Vraiment ? ^^ Je vais te laisser admirer tout ce mystère dans les prochains chapitres... Et je ne dirais rien sur cette bague ^^ J'ai attendu tellement de temps pour la montrer, je ne vais pas non plus tout vous révéler sur cette objet que j'aime beaucoup imaginer ^^ Comme Tsuna avec ses gardiens, je vais vous demander d'attendre un peu pour les révélations. Je vous ais promis des révélations et je ne compte pas finir ma fic sans qu'elle ne réponde à toutes vos questions ^^ Reborn ? En chemin ^^ Merci pour ces compliments. Je te comprends parfaitement, et je dois avouer que je ne vous aide pas pour vous tranquilliser sur tout ça ^^ En tout cas profits de ce chapitre !_

_**Mary** : Ah oui d'accord. En effet XD tu veux quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent ? Ben continues à lire mes chapitres. Je promets que je te rassasierais ^^_

_**Karo** : Eh si ^^. Ben c'est vrai que Tsuna devrait être en forme, mais les autres gardiens devront l'être. Ah ça. Lanalia : ennemie ou amie ? LA question que tout le monde se pose. Et que vous ne saurais pas avant le prochain chapitre : car oui tout sera dit au chapitre 19 et puis après la suite des raisons dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà de quoi te faire languir ^^ Tu veux un chapitre hyper long ? En voici un autre ! Apprécie-le ^^_

_**Miki** : J'en suis heureuse ^^ au moins ça veut dire qu'on reconnaît les persos et que je ne fais pas trop d'OOC ! J'ai bien rigolé à ta review xD Et j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer la tête de Tsuna quand Ryohei révélait à chaque fois un truc que Tsuna avait voulu passer sous silence ^^ Oui je pense que je peux intégrer un peu plus d'explications sur Natsu à la première génération... Je ne sais pas comment ni où je vais le mettre mais je garde ta remarque à l'esprit ^^ Je n'ai pas pensé à l'intégrer. Byakuran n'a ici aucun rôle à jouer dans ma fic. Donc désolé mais il ne sera pas là... Merci ^^ j'aime beaucoup donner des sueurs froides à mes lecteurs en donnant le point de vue des méchants en fin de chapitre, ça fait monter le suspense ^^ En tout cas, profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Addaline** : Non non ne t'excuse pas. Je te l'ai dit on a tous nos problèmes dans la vie. Moi cette semaine c'était un oral d'anglais, mais bon voilà il est fini donc j'en suis débarrassée \ o / ! Et je comprend très bien que tu préfères commenter à partir de ton ordi c'est normal ^^ Plein de bon souvenirs... Que Tsuna aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de quelques uns gênants (Pauvre Hentai-Tsuna... Pardon Dame-Tsuna...) Oui j'ai bien aimé le fait que Tsuna s'impose face à Alaude. Mais bon c'était que du bluff... Après tout je ne pense pas que Tsuna puisse égaler la première génération en terme de puissance seulement au bout de trois ans. Tsuna a peut-être bien grandi et mûri mais il a encore beaucoup de chemins à faire ^^ Oui une amitié de 400 ans c'est toujours aussi magique ^^ Exactement ! Les gardiens sont des gros gamins ! Mais perso, je pense préférer garder des gamins que ce genre d'adultes prêts à tout exploser... Quoique un gamin comme Lambo, je ne veux pas m'en occuper non plus ^^' C'est le sang des Vongolas, faut pas chercher ^^ Tu veux qu'ils crèvent ou qu'ils souffrent, les méchants ? Réponds à cette question après avoir lu ce chapitre ^^_

_Bon, je crois vous avoir fait assez attendre, enjoy ! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 18 : Un boss aimé... mais qui ne peut empêcher une catastrophe.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tous les gardiens des deux générations sortirent de la base. D'un commun accord, il se séparèrent. Hibari ne voulant pas rester dans le groupe d'herbivores trop bruyants, décida d'aller au collège. Ryohei le suivit, ayant l'idée de montrer son ancien club de boxe au gardien du Soleil de la première génération. Alaude prit le parti de les suivre, curieux -mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué- sur son successeur. Yamamoto profita que son prédécesseur soit à Namimori pour lui faire goûter les sushis de son père ce que Asari accepta avec joie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mangé de la nourriture de son pays natal. Mukuro et Deamon planifièrent daller embêter leur alouette respective sous l'œil inquiet de Chrome. Lambo lui, voulait que Tsuna lui achète des takoyakis. Le jeune boss avait commencé par refuser cette demande, avançant qu'il était tard, qu'ils mangeront donc bientôt et qu'il devrait attendre jusque là. Mais il avait cédé et avait fini par promettre d'en acheter pour lui et pour Lampo. Giotto avait été lui-même curieux de ce nom de nourriture et s'était joint à eux. G s'était apprêté à les suivre quand son successeur décida d'aller s'acheter des "clopes". Le bras droit du Primo, sous le regard encourageant de Giotto, suivit alors Gokudera.

G inspira un bon bol d'air frais. Enfin. Malgré que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils soient sortis, il avait vite étouffé dans la base souterraine. Il remercia intérieurement le Decimo pour cette proposition de sortie. S'il n'était resté que quelques heures de plus en compagnie de ces deux idiots souriants, des deux (la troisième ne l'énervant pas vraiment à la rigueur) têtes de fruits au rire bizarre, de ce boxeur qui hurlait décidément beaucoup trop fort, de cet aristo qui ne faisait que bailler et de ces deux maniaques de l'ordre et de la discipline, il n'aurait pas pu garder son image de bras droit calme et compétent très longtemps...

Puis son regard se posa sur son successeur, qui marchait à quelque pas devant lui. Il remercia une deuxième fois le Decimo.. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le manoir de la dixième génération, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce jeune... Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa colère quand il l'avait traité de gamin. Il se doutait bien que c'était frustrant de se sentir sur le banc de touche -il expérimentait ça depuis trois jours !- mais il avait pu sentir autre chose : le fait de ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation de participer aux recherches de son boss n'était pas la seule raison de sa colère. Et une question trottait aussi dans son esprit... Il avait bien vu la fidélité de Gokudera envers Tsuna et le gamin lui rendait cette confiance, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi le jeune dynamiteur suivait le Decimo... Parce qu'apparemment, contrairement à lui et à Giotto, ils ne ne connaissait pas depuis leur petite enfance...

Il attendait que le plus jeune se soit acheté un paquet de cigarettes. Il le vit en prendre une et, au grand étonnement de G, lui en proposer une autre.

-J'ai vu que vous n'en aviez plus hier, s'expliqua Gokudera avec un haussement des épaules.

G hocha lentement la tête et accepta la cigarette. Il en tira quelques bouffées puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur son successeur. Celui-ci avait remarqué ses coups d'œil. Il comprit que G voulait lui demander quelque chose et s'irrita qu'il ne se lance pas.

-Quoi ? finit-il par demander, excédé.

-Rien, répondit précipitamment G, avant de maudire sa fierté mal placée.

Il voulait vraiment savoir mais sa réponse avait été instinctive.

-Je sais quand les gens mentent... révéla Gokudera. Avec le crétin de base-baller, il est assez difficile de savoir quand il ment : j'ai donc un bon entraînement de ce côté-là... Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous aurez des réponses.

-Tch ! T'es collant...

-Et vous, borné.

G fit caquer sa langue d'agacement, tout en fermant les yeux. C'était vraiment incroyable comme ce gamin lui ressemblait. Si le gamin de la Pluie ne leur avait pas dit qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre les gardiens de la première génération et ceux de la dixième, il l'aurait déclaré descendant, sans tergiverser. Ce gamin ressemblait vraiment trop à une vision plus jeune de lui ! Avec quelques épreuves en plus... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Gokudera le regardait fixement.

-Ok... se résigna G, décidant d'être direct. Pourquoi tu suis le Decimo ?

-Hein ? fit intelligemment Gokudera.

-Pourquoi tu suis le Decimo ?

-Merci, ça va, j'avais compris ! s'énerva Gokudera. Je ne suis pas sourd ! Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Ça ne vous concerne pas.

-Je suis juste curieux, gamin, c'est tout !

Gokudera tiqua à l'appellation et son regard se fit plus dur avant de le détourner de G. Celui-ci se rendit compte du changement du plus jeune et comprit sa boulette. Il se maudit intérieurement. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait faire parler son successeur !

-C'est pour ça... déclara Gokudera dans un souffle.

G reporta son regard sur lui alors que celui-ci continuait.

-Le Judaime m'a toujours accepté quel que soit les côtés que je lui montrais... il ne m'a jamais rejeté. J'ai toujours été seul. Même quand j'habitais dans le manoir avec mon père et ma sœur. Mon père est un boss d'un famille mafieuse et fait partie des alliés des Vongolas. Lui et ma sœur m'ont accepté bien sûr... Mais pas en tant ce que j'étais. Ils m'ont accepté en tant que l'héritier de la famille. Ils se sont fait une image de moi sans essayer de savoir si j'y correspondait. J'étouffais... Puis je suis parti du manoir et j'ai commencé à vivre dans les rues et les quartiers mal famés. Là-bas, j'étais moi-même. Mais je n'étais pas accepté non plus... Quand j'ai appris que les Vongolas avaient choisi leur dixième héritier, je n'ai pas hésité. Même si j'avais coupé les pont avec mon père, je voulais la préservation de cette famille et peut-être j'avais espoir de l'intégrer. J'avais beaucoup entendu de cette famille mafieuse. Je suis arrivé au Japon et j'y ais vu pour la première le Judaime. Je l'ai suivi pendant plusieurs jours pour voir s'il était digne de succéder à cette grande famille. Et j'ai été déçu...

-Pardon ?! s'écria G.

-Le Judaime... Tsuna me paraissait faible, trouillard... Et c'était peut-être vrai à l'époque... Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu être sûr que la décision du Neuvième était bonne. Alors j'ai voulu le battre. Le... Tsuna s'est juste défendu. Pendant le combat, je me suis surestimé et j'ai failli m'auto-exploser... Heureusement Tsuna était là : il a éteint les mèches de mes dynamites sur le sol.

"Des dynamites ? Il s'est battu contre un gamin avec de la dynamite ?!" pensa G, abasourdi.

-Il... Il n'avait pas été obligé, continua Gokudera, les yeux fixant rêveusement le ciel qui tournait à un bleu plus foncé, présumant de la fin de journée. Quand on s'était rencontré face à face, je l'avais insulté, effrayé, je l'ai même défié ! J'étais ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'ennemi. Il aurait pu laisser les dynamites exploser, moi avec... Mais non, il m'a sauvé. C'est là que je me suis juré de devenir un homme dont il aurait l'utilité, de devenir son bras droit. Pendant un moment, je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour le lui montrer alors j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Et je lui ais montré les pires côtés de ma personnalité. Mais jamais il ne m'en a fait le reproche. Il m'avait accepté tel que j'étais, mes bons et mes mauvais côtés...

-Tu parles au passé... remarqua G après un silence. Donc je suppose que tout cela est révolu, non ?

-En quelque sorte... Parfois je m'énerve encore très vite. Je sais que je dois améliorer ça.

-Comment as-tu appris tes erreurs ? redouta G.

Gokudera tourna la tête vers le gardien de Primo et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux rouges de G.

-Je suppose... que c'est grâce à vous...

-Comment ça ? demanda G, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillait de surprise ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse.

-Il y a trois ans, moi et tous les gardiens, nous avons tous passés des tests pour voir si nous méritions le titre de gardiens. Ceux qui nous testaient étaient vous : les gardiens de la première génération... Enfin des fantômes de votre volonté venant des bagues, pour être exact... Durant mon test, vous m'aviez dit pas mal de choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir. J'ai mis du temps avant de me souvenir de vos paroles et de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire.. Elles me sont revenues après un attentat où... Tsuna a failli mourir, il y a quelque mois...

-Il y a quelque mois... ? répéta G, ne croyant pas que le gamin Decimo avait encore subi quelque choses avant de se faire enlever.

-Oui... J'ai été négligent, fit Gokudera pour toutes explications, ses yeux revenant dans le vague.

G n'insista pas plus. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi pensait son successeur. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à ne rien dire, profitant d'un silence plutôt agréable pour les deux gardiens de la Tempête. Puis Gokudera finit par écraser sa cigarette sur le sol avec son talon.

-Bon... On va rejoindre Tsuna et le Primo ?

G acquiesça avec un petit sourire et ils partirent rejoindre les deux boss qui devaient être avec les gardiens de la Foudre. Ils entendirent alors un bruit sourd et une fumée s'élever entre les arbres du parc... Là où se trouvait leur boss...

Sans un mot et sans un cri, ils se précipitèrent vers le parc, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, au collège.**

-Pourquoi m'as -tu suivi ? grogna Hibari sans se retourner vers Alaude.

Celui-ci grogna à son tour. Il avait espéré que son successeur ne lui pose pas cette question... Espérance vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Il avait été curieux. Voilà sa réponse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant physiquement que par son comportement. Aussi avec cette ressemblance, il ne devait pas être étonné de la question de son successeur.

-Le Decimo n'a-t-il pas demandé à ce que nous restions un minimum groupé ? répliqua-t-il alors.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais tu genre à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un... Surtout si c'est pas ton boss...

-Je n'ai personne au-dessus de moi.

-L'omnivore blond ?

-Il n'est pas mon boss, gronda Alaude en croisant les bras et continuant à suivre Hibari. Il est mon associé temporaire pour faire régner la discipline et l'ordre...

-Hn... Pourtant tu ne l'as quitté depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

-Qui nous a enfermé dans le manoir sous prétexte de nous protéger ? rétorqua Alaude avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Hn. Pour votre sécurité... expliqua Hibari, tout en arrivant devant une porte.

Il l'ouvrit et entra dans le bureau du Conseil de Discipline. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés tout en fermant les yeux alors qu'Alaude inspecta brièvement les lieux.

-... même si cela ne me concernait pas, finit Hibari, attirant de nouveau l'attention d'Alaude.

-Hn. Pas même pour ton boss ?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas mon boss, gronda à son tour Hibari, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait donné exactement la même réponse qu'Alaude quelques instants avants et reprit. Cet omnivore est celui qui a défié mon autorité et moi seul ait le droit de le mordre à mort. Je ne fais que le garder en vie jusqu'à notre combat.

-N'est-il pas capable de se défendre lui-même ? Il a l'air pourtant puissant...

-Sawada Tsunayoshi **est** puissant, insista-t-il en lançant des regards noirs au premier gardien du Nuage. Mais il se trouve toujours au milieu des pires ennuis... Sans même les chercher. Pour le moment il n'est que candidat au poste du dixième des Vongolas, alors quand il deviendra le boss de sa famille, il deviendra une plus grande cible... Je me dois de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible... pour mon amusement.

Alaude remarqua le temps de pause de son successeur. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il t'a battu dans un combat loyal, c'est ça ?

Le regard noir d'Hibari s'intensifia, lui prouvant qu'il avait visé juste. Le gardien du Decimo s'était à moitié redressé, les tonfas ayant réapparus de nul part dans ses mains. Il s'apprêta à s'élancer vers Alaude, celui-ci se mettant en garde, commençant à chercher ses menottes dans la poche de son manteau, quand un grattement contre la vitre se fit entendre. Les deux gardiens tournèrent leur attention vers la fenêtre et Alaude vit alors un hérisson aux pointes grises et aux yeux violets qui grattait à la porte, accompagné d'un petit oisillon jaune. Hibari se détendit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant les deux animaux entrer. L'oisillon se nicha sur l'épaule du préfet de discipline en piaillant son nom tandis que l'hérisson qu'Alaude était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sautait sur la main tendue d'Hibari.

-Rapport, ordonna Hibari.

L'hérisson émit des petits couinements qu'Alaude ne comprit pas, puis l'hérisson arrêta de piailler et porta son regard violet sur le premier gardien avant d'émettre un petit cri de joie et de sauter sur la tête blonde de celui-ci. Avec lenteur, Alaude présenta sa paume tournée vers le plafond et l'hérisson y sauta puis caressa les longs doigts du gardien du Nuage, tout en faisant attention à ce que ses pics ne blesse pas celui qui le portait. Alaude se souvint alors : c'était le même hérisson qu'il avait vu dans le village alors que Deamon et lui était allés voir alors qu'il se trouvait dans la forêt il y quelque jours. Il entendit le soupir d'Hibari et releva les yeux vers lui. Le plus jeune regardait fixement le petit animal.

-Évidemment... déclara Hibari, en observant la scène. J'aurais dû me douter... L'homme qui me ressemblait et qui possédait des flammes du Nuage ne pouvait être que toi...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alaude.

-Roll. C'est une arme.

-Une arme ? Le Decimo semblait sous-entendre qu'il le surveillait...

-Il devait me prévenir si quelque chose se passait au manoir... déclara Hibari en haussant les épaules.

-Nufufufu... résonna alors une voix.

Les deux gardiens du Nuage furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce genre de rire. Les trois gardiens de la Brume apparurent dans un des angles de la pièce. Chrome tourna une mine désolée vers le gardien du Nuage tandis que ses deux aînés regardaient moqueurs les gardiens du Nuages. Mais Mukuro jeta un regard irrité à son prédécesseur.

-Oya, oya... regarde ce que tu as fait... Un bon illusionniste se doit être silencieux quand il est sous une illusion... Tu as dérogé à cette règle.

-Tu ne l'as donc pas compris, gamin... Je l'avais fait exprès. Il était plus que temps qu'ils sachent que nous étions là.

-Bien sûr... je te crois, fit alors Mukuro en lui lançant un regard qui montra le contraire de ses pensées, mais Deamon ne s'occupa plus de lui.

-Nous avons croisé la route de cet animal, il y a quelques jours quand nous étions en France...

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il comprit que Hibari ne lui accordait aucune attention. En effet celui-ci s'élança sur sa némésis qui protégea Chrome qui était sur le chemin du préfet, de son trident, sorti de nul part.

-Oya, oya... Alouette, je te permets pas de toucher à ma chère Chrome.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de cette herbivore, déclara Hibari. Nous n'avons pas fini notre combat chez les Vanaziones...

-Kufufufu... c'est bien vrai. Takeshi-kun nous a arrêté avant que ça ne devienne intéressant... Chrome, éloigne-toi... L'alouette et moi, avons... certaines choses à régler.

-Bien, Mukuro-sama... Mais faîtes attention à ne pas tout détruire... J'ai cru comprendre que le boss vous en a voulu pour les dernières destructions...

Le sourire de Mukruo s'élargit, le regard toujours rivé dans celui du préfet du collège. Chrome soupira et se dégagea, vers les deux gardiens du Primo. Aussitôt qu'elle s'éloigna que les deux gardiens disparurent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont... soupira Deamon, assez surpris par une telle précipitation.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas... déclara Chrome tout en évitant leur regard... Mukuro-sama et Nuage-san se détestent... et commencent toujours par se battre avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre... Seul Boss peut les en empêcher.

-A ce point ? s'étonna Deamon. Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

Deamon ne pouvait que comprendre. Il avait bien finit par comprendre et accepter que ce Mukuro lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de point, aussi adorait-il faire des farces de mauvais goût au gardien du Nuage autant que Deamon aimait en faire à Alaude... Mais pour que le gardien du Nuage se précipite comme ça...

-Eh bien... Nous vous avons expliqué la première rencontre de Mukuro-sama et Boss.. Il faut savoir que Mukuro-sama a battu à mort Nuage-san alors que celui-ci était... atteint d'une maladie incurable. Nuage-san lui en veut toujours et s'est juré de le lui faire payer. C'est un peu devenu une habitude...

Les deux gardiens du Primo ne répondirent rien. Puis Alaude se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui se recroquevilla quelque peu sous son regard.

-Et ça ? fit en désignant Roll toujours dans sa paume. Le gamin a dit que c'était une arme...

-C'est... C'est une boîte-arme.

-Une quoi ?

-Une boîte-arme, répéta-t-elle en sortant une petite bite de couleur indigo. On les ouvre grâce à nos flammes et à nos anneaux. A l'intérieur se trouve des armes qui peuvent prendre différentes formes selon la boîte. Celle de Nuage-san prendre la forme de l'hérisson que vous avez et celle de Mukuro-sama et moi prend la forme de...

Elle enflamma son anneau sous le regard attentif des deux gardiens et l'inséra dans le trou. Elle retira l'anneau et la boîte s'ouvrit avec un jet de flamme indigo faisant apparaître un hibou blanc avec des morceaux d'armure au niveau de la tête, des ailes et des pattes. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux gardiens de la première génération puis Deamon revint à la charge.

-Nufufufu... Alouette, tu me dois des excuses...

-Quoi ? gronda Alaude, d'un air menaçant.

-Tu m'as mordu à mort quand l'hérisson avait disparu. N'avais-tu pas pensé que c'était moi ? Tu as maintenant la preuve que je n'y étais pour rien... Donc je veux des excuses.

Le regard d'Alaude s'étrécit et cette fois sortit les menottes. Comment osait-il lui demander quoi que ce soit ? Surtout... ce genre de chose ! Jamais Alaude ne s'excusait ! Ça lui était jamais venu à l'esprit !

-Je vais te mordre à mort !

Les gardiens commencèrent alors un ballet, toutes armes sorties, sous le regard désespéré de Chrome, qui se demanda vaguement si tous les gardiens du Nuage et du Brouillard des Vongolas se comportaient comme ça. Avant qu'elle puisse essayer de les séparer, elle vit alors une petite tortue avec des flammes du Ciel atterrir sur le bureau du préfet du collège.

-Enzio...souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant la tortue. Mais alors, Boss...

Avec un regard effrayé elle appela mentalement Mukuro mettant toute l'urgence dont elle était capable. Si le Cheval Ailé envoyait sa tortue préférée dans le bureau du préfet, sûrement pour alerter le gardien du Nuage, alors c'est que le Boss était en danger !

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, autre part dans le collège.**

-EXTRÊME ! C'est comme dans mes souvenirs ! s'écria Ryohei en découvrant la salle du club de boxe.

-Voyons Ryohei-kun, grimaça Knuckle à cause du volume sonore. Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme ça...

_Tsunayoshi-kun avait raison_, se dit-il intérieurement en se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eut dans la forêt à propos de ses gardiens. _Il crie extrêmement plus fort que moi. Au moins les autres ne pourront plus se plaindre à cause de certain de mes cris..._

-Mais c'est EXTRÊME ! expliqua Ryohei.

-N'est-ce pas ton ancien club ? Logiquement cela devrait être extrêmement normal pour toi et à moi de crier, non ?

-C'est vrai à l'EXTRÊME !

-Tes amis ne te dise jamais de te calmer ? désespéra Knuckle, qui appréciait, au même titre qu'Asari, le calme et la paix d'un lieu.

-Tête de poulpe me crie souvent dessus pour que je calme. Hibari, lui, me cogne souvent.

-Et avec tout ça tu ne te calme pas ?

Ryohei haussa les épaules.

-Sawada... et ma petite sœur me le demande souvent.

-Tu as une sœur à l'extrême ? s'étonna Knuckle.

Il pria silencieusement pour la pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance très calme. Mais il ne loupa pas la douceur de la voix de son successeur quand il avait parlé d'elle. Comprenant que ça devait être un sujet calme pour Ryohei, il continua dans cette voie.

-Parle-moi un peu de ta sœur.

-Elle se nomme Kyoko, déclara Ryohei avec un sourire, sans s'étonner du changement de conversation de Knuckle. Elle est gentille et très serviable. Elle s'inquiète très facilement pour les gens. Nos parents sont très peu présents, alors je l'ai extrêmement protégé quand nous étions jeunes. Je me battais très souvent contre des plus vieux que nous... Pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir continuer à la protéger extrêmement seul, je me suis mis à la boxe. Plus je continuais ce sport, plus je sentais que je pouvais la protéger. C'est peut-être à cause de ça que j'ai extrêmement aimé ce sport.

Knuckle sourit. Il avait l'air d'aimer vraiment sa sœur. Puis un détail lui revient en mémoire.

-Tsunayoshi-kun nous dit que c'était toi à l'extrême qui veux que tu l'appelles Oni-san... Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ça ?

Cette fois, Ryohei croisa les bras et réfléchit. Knuckle ne dit rien, laissant le plus jeune et profita de ce calme improvisé.

-Je ne le sais pas à l'EXTRÊME ! Sawada ressemble à ma sœur... Doux, gentil, généreux... Il lui ressemble sur bien des points ! Sawada est fort, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, il est était victime de moqueries et de choses en tout genre. Je n'y avais pas fait attention à l'extrême avant... Une fois je faisais du jogging dans les rues de Namimori avant d'aller en cours et je l'ai vu de loin qui allait en cours. Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais le visage qu'il avait...

Knuckle sentit la pointe de tristesse qui pointa dans les paroles de Ryohei. Surpris il releva les yeux vers lui. Les yeux gris du jeune boxeur étaient fixés sur le sol de la salle.

-Son regard était triste et il n'avait pas ce sourire qu'il avait quand il arrivait au collège. Même pas son faux sourire à l'extrême... C'était bien avant qu'il ne rencontre tout le monde. J'avais voulu aller le voir mais juste à ce moment-là, il avait vu un petit chien et s'est très vite enfuit. Je crois que j'avais pensé qu'il faudrait qu'il rejoigne le club de boxe, vu sa vitesse...

-Un chien ? demanda Knuckle, en haussant un sourcil, ne s'attardant pas sur la dernière remarque du plus jeune.

-Oui. Sawada avait extrêmement peur des chiens à cette époque, il me semble. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler après. Puis nous avons fini par nous retrouver l'un devant l'autre, j'ai été plus qu'impressionné, son regard s'était un peu allumé. Il avait déjà rencontré Yamamoto et Tête de poulpe... Si je lui ais demandé de m'appeler Oni-san, je crois que c'est pour continuer à voir à l'extrême cette lueur dans ses yeux et son sourire. Il est peu comme un petit frère que je veux protéger...

Le jeune boxeur sourit avec un air attendri en repensant à ce sourire et aux grand yeux caramels de son frère de cœur. Knuckle sourit. Son successeur n'était pas si désespéré que ça. Au moins avait-il une très bonne raison de continuer d'être avec Tsuna. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose quand une voix venant de la porte les interrompit.

-Ryohei !

Les deux gardiens du Soleil se tournèrent vers la porte et Knuckle vit alors, porté par un aigle noir et blanc, un bébé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, habillé avec une veste militaire et un bandeau du même style sur le front, une arme coincée dans le dos. Knuckle ne manqua pas la tétine bleue qui brillait. _Un Arcobaleno._

-Maître Colonello ! s'exclama Ryohei avec un grand sourire. Vous faîtes une visite à l'EXTREME ?!

-Plus tard, kora ! s'écria l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie. Reborn m'envoie. Sawada a besoin d'aide !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tsunayoshi-kun ? pressa alors Knuckle, alors que Ryohei reprenait un visage attentif.

-Les Scassinatores ont repris du service, kora !

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, devant le Takezushi.**

-Alors ? demanda Yamamoto avec un grand sourire en sortant du Takezushi. Comment vous avez trouvé ça ?

-C'était délicieux ! sourit Asari. Ton père est un grand artisan dans son domaine.

-Hahaha ! Je lui dirais tout ça. Il sera content... Ah ! s'exclama joyeusement en voyant le ciel devenir plus sombre à cause du jour qui déclinait. Il commence à se faire tard... Allons rejoindre Tsuna.

Asari acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction du parc. Au bout de quelque minutes, Asari posa la question qu'il l'avait rendu curieux depuis un moment.

-Takeshi-kun... Qu'est-ce que le base-ball ?

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça, Asari-san ? demanda Takeshi un peu étonné de la question de son prédécesseur.

-Eh bien... je suis curieux... Tsuna nous a parlé un peu de toi avant qu'on arrive au Japon et du fait que tu étais un joueur de base-ball. Il nous a juste déclaré que c'était un sport. Et Gokudera-kun n'arrête pas de t'appeler "idiot de baseballer"... Et ça ressemble un peu à la façon dont G m'appelle.

-Hahaha, rit Yamamoto. G-san et Gokudera se ressemble sur beaucoup de points c'est vrai !... Voyons, le base-ball est un sport, où on frappe dans une balle, ça fait SCHOUFF ! et puis SWIFF ! quand la balle est en l'air. C'est un jeu en équipe et...

Yamamoto continuait à lui parler, sans se rendre compte du regard que lui lançait Asari. Celui-ci sentit un petit rire nerveux monter dans sa gorge et une goutte de sueur descendre sur son crâne. Il ne comprenait rien aux explications du plus jeune... Il décida d'orienter la conversation dans un autre sens.

-Je vois... C'est donc précieux pour toi.

Le sourire de Yamamoto se fana et son regard devint songeur.

-"Le base-ball, c'est ma vie !"...

Asari ne manqua pas le changement d'humeur de son successeur et attendit qu'il continue. Ce que Yamamoto ne tarda pas à faire.

-... c'est ce que j'aurais dit, si vous m'aviez posé la question il y a quelques années.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est plus le cas ?

-Le base-ball a été, est et sera important pour moi mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Tsuna, une autre chose importante est apparue...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? sourit Asari.

-Des amis.

-N'en avais-tu pas avant de rencontrer Tsuna-kun ?

-Si... J'avais des membres du club de base-ball, des camarades de classe. Mais ce n'était pas des personnes avec qui je me confessais ou avec lequel je me trouvais en dehors des cours. Je dirais que je leur parlais un peu par obligation parce que nous partagions des choses communes, le sport, les cours... Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

-C'était donc différent avec Tsuna-kun ?

-Ben, pas au début, non... sourit nerveusement le jeune sportif. Quand nous étions en classe et même en dehors du collège, nos camarades se sont beaucoup moqués de Tsuna... On l'appelait "Dame-Tsuna". Il était nul en tout : cours, sport... je ne crois pas qu'il avait des amis avant de nous rencontrer. Mais il venait chaque jour à l'école, comme s'il n'abandonnait pas l'espoir que ça s'arrangerait. Il se faisait petit et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il était complètement différent d'aujourd'hui... Vous devez avoir du mal à me croire. Je le voyais mais je ne l'avais jamais aidé à cette époque. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui m'entourait. Seules deux chose m'importait : mon père et le base-ball.

-Mais alors comment en es-tu venu à être avec Tsuna-kun ?

-Parce qu'il m'a sauvé ! s'exclama Yamamoto. J'étais à ce moment dans une période noir, où je ne faisais aucun progrès dans le base-ball... Je ne ressentais plus la même joie... Je m'entraînais tous les jours, pour retrouver le frisson... Je me suis tant entraîné que je n'ai pas fait attention aux conséquences. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je me suis cassé le bras. J'ai cru que ma vie était finie ! Je me suis laissé emporter dans la possibilité de ne plus pouvoir aller chez les pro. Mon rêve était brisé... J'ai essayé de me suicider...

Asari ne dit rien, laissant le plus jeune raconter cette histoire dont il n'avait certainement jamais donné de si grand détails à qui que ce soit. Il l'écouta respectueusement.

-Mais Tsuna est arrivé juste avant et m'en a empêché. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ses paroles. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas aussi "dame" que ce que tous les professeurs et les autres élèves voulaient nous faire croire. Ils lui avaient collé cette étiquette et lui s'était juste laissé faire. Depuis, je me suis promis de toujours être à ses côtés, pour lui et pour moi, quitte à abandonner ce que j'aimais le plus.

-Le base-ball, conclut Asari.

-Je n'ai pas totalement abandonné mon sport, mais ce n'est plus ma propriété : maintenant c'est Tsuna.

Un silence se fit entendre entre les deux gardiens de la Pluie alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc tout aussi calme. Puis Asari émit un petit rire.

-On se ressemble beaucoup... Pas seulement au niveau physique. On pense de la même manière.

-Oui, sourit Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto ! s'écria une petite voix.

Le jeune tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix et vit alors Reborn qui arrivait à tout allure à bord d'une petite voiture verte pomme et des yeux oranges oranges en guise de phares.

-Yo, gamin ! sourit Yamamoto. De retour de ton voyage ?

Mais quand il remarqua le visage fermé et le regard empreint d'une colère sourde, Yamamoto comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Que se... commença t-il avant que Reborn ne le coupa.

-Où est Tsuna et le Primo ?

-Ils doivent être dans le parc, répondit Asari qui posa sa main sur le pommeau de son katana, ayant deviné la même chose que son prédécesseur.

-Il faut les trouver et les protéger. J'ai appris de source sûre que les Scassinatores préparent quelque chose d'énorme et que...

Il fut interrompu par une explosion à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

-Tsuna ! Giotto ! crièrent les deux gardiens de la Pluie en s'élançant d'une même foulée vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Reborn se hissa sur l'épaule de Yamamoto et murmura entre ses dents.

-Maudit soit-elle...

* * *

**Moins d'une heure auparavant, dans le parc.**

-Je veux d'autres takoyakis ! s'exclama Lambo.

-Lambo, tu viens d'en manger deux boites, remarqua Tsuna.

-Mais j'en veux d'autre... se lamentant le garçon de huit ans.

-Non, Lambo. Tu n'auras plus faim pour le repas de maman de tout à l'heure...

-J'en veux d'autres ! pleura presque le Bovino.

-Ok, j'ai compris, j'ai compris... soupira le jeune boss. Je vais t'en chercher une autre, mais c'est la dernière ! Et tu ne te plaindras pas d'avoir mal au ventre, d'accord Lambo ?

-Oui !

-Très bien. Giotto-san, Lampo-san... Vous en voulez aussi ?

-C'est pas de refus ! s'exclama Lampo. Ces trucs sont vraiment très bon !

-Ça ira, merci beaucoup, Tsuna, sourit Giotto. Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Giotto-san, sourit Tsuna en se relevant du banc sur lequel il était assis. Le marchand est juste à quelque mètres de là. Lambo, tu fais attention aux alentours, d'accord ?

-Lambo-san est le meilleur, tu devrais le savoir, Tsuna-ni !

-Oui, oui, rit Tsuna, en s'éloignant du groupe.

Giotto regarda avec un air attendri le jeune boss s'éloigner et sortir de sa poche un portefeuille avant de faire une grimace devant le contenu. Il eut un petit rire. Tsuna ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'argent liquide... Puis il se tourna vers les deux gardiens de la Foudre.

-Vous deux... Vous avez vraiment encore faim ?

-Oui ! s'écria sans hésiter Lambo.

-Lampo-sama n'a fait qu'exprimer son avis, fit Lampo d'une voix traînante.

Giotto secoua la tête d'un air désespéré mais ne dis rien de plus. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les exigences paresseuses de Lampo mais l'entendre en double, était un peu trop, même pour lui. Même si la deuxième voix était celle d'un gamin plus jeune et plus pressante.

Plus jeune... Lambo avait huit ans. Et les gardiens leur avait révélé qu'ils avaient obtenu ce titre juste avant la bataille des anneaux avec la Varia il y a de cela trois ans... Donc Lambo était devenu un gardien à l'âge de cinq ans... Giotto avait compris que malgré leur jeune âge, les gardiens de son petit-fils faisait un excellent boulot, mais au vu de l'air protecteur que Tsuna montrait envers Lambo et de ce qu'il leur avait dit dans la forêt, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait accepté d'un enfant aussi jeune devienne un gardien. Cela semblait à l'opposé de ce qu'accepterait Tsuna.

Lampo pensait la même chose. Même il se demandait comment le jeune Lambo avait réussit à rester en vie jusqu'ici... Il lui semblait peu probable qu'un enfant âgé de cinq puis de huit ans puisse survivre au monde de la mafia.

-Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... déclara Lambo.

Les deux gardien de la première génération sursautèrent, tout à leur pensées et croisèrent le regard de Lambo qui avait un air sérieux sur le visage et non le petit visage insouciant et capricieux qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Vous pensez que je suis trop jeune pour faire partie des gardiens, non ?

Giotto déglutit, gêné d'avoir été aussi facile à lire tandis que Lampo regardait fixement son successeur.

-Eh bien... commença Giotto avant d'être coupé par Lampo.

-Oui.

Giotto jeta un regard étonné devant la réponse plus que sérieuse de son gardien de la Foudre. Il comprit que celui-ci voulait en savoir plus sur le jeune. Aussi laissa-t-il la direction de la conversation à son gardien.

-C'est aussi ce que pensait Tsuna-ni...

-Le Decimo était lui aussi contre que tu fasses partie des gardiens ?

-Oui, au début. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas entraîner un enfant dans les affaires de la mafia. Mais Reborn l'a obligé. Jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie de succession où il a été présenté comme l'héritier de la neuvième génération, Tsuna-ni n'a rien dit. Mais il me protégeait. Que ce soit dans les combats ou de la vision de ce qu'était la mafia. J'avais pensé qu'il me croyait faible mais j'ai vite comprit, lors d'une bataille où j'ai dû combattre en tant que gardien, il y a trois ans, que Tsuna-ni me protégeait. Avant la cérémonie, il est venu me voir pour savoir si je voulais vraiment devenir un gardien. Une fois que nous aurions été présenté comme ses gardiens, il n'y aurait eu plus aucun retour possible. Mais j'ai voulu rester près de lui. Il n'a plus insisté.

-Pourquoi vouloir rester près de lui ? Je sais que tu le considères comme un grand frère...

-Tsuna-ni est le meilleur grand frère qui puisse exister ! rugit Lambo. Malgré toutes mes bêtises ou tous les ennuis que je causais, il s'est toujours occupé de moi ! Ma famille m'a envoyé très loin pour que je puisses être un gardien : ils m'ont pratiquement vendu... C'est comme ça que je le vois... Peut-être est-ce la vérité ou non...Mais seul Tsuna-ni m'a accepté comme je suis et me grondait quand je faisais une bêtise, m'encourageait quand je faisais de mon mieux, prenait ma défense quand Ahodera ou Reborn me frappait sans que je ne faisais rien ou me serrait dans ses bras quand je pleurais !... Il est vrai qu'une fois il m'a grondé une fois quand il a été énervé et parce que j'avais dépassé les limites. Mais c'est lui qui est venu s'excuser après ! Personne ne s'était jamais excusé auprès de moi... Jamais je ne trouverais de meilleur grand frère, de personne qui s'occupe aussi bien de moi ! Alors si je peux lui rendre la pareille en étant un gardien, je n'hésiterais pas !

Un grand silence fit suite aux paroles de Lambo. Même si Giotto a été surpris par la véhémence qu'avais fait preuve le jeune gardien, il ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément heureux des paroles de Lambo. Si le plus jeune des gardiens de Tsuna faisait preuve d'autant de détermination alors il n'imaginait même qu'elle devait être celle des plus vieux. Il allait le complimenter sur ça quand il entendit alors un coup de feu.

En moins de quelques secondes tous les gardiens furent sur leurs pieds et scrutèrent les alentours. Lambo sortit de sa coupe afro sa boite Vongola et, faisait crépiter son anneau, il l'inséra dans la trou de la boîte, sans faire attention aux regard curieux des gardiens de la première génération. Un énorme buffle en sortit dans un jet de flammes vertes.

-Lambo ! cria la voix de Tsuna.

Les trois gardiens se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Tsuna, la flamme sur le front, ses gants enrobés de la même flamme du Ciel, courir vers eux.

-Tsuna-ni, le coup de feu...

-Oui c'est les Scassinatores... souffla Tsuna en arrivant près d'eux. Les hommes de Dino essaient de les retenir.

Soudain une énorme explosion se fit à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Tsuna, je vais combattre aussi ! déclara Giotto, en enflammant à son tour son front et en enfilant ses gants.

Tsuna hésita pendant un instant, avant de se décider.

-Très bien. Mais restez au sol. J'ai bien l'impression que ces assassins sont planqués dans tout le parc ! Et nous ferons une cible facile dans le ciel.

-Sans compter que je ne pourrais pas te protéger si tu fonces dans le ciel, déclara Lampo en faisant apparaître son bouclier de la Foudre.

Giotto acquiesça quand deux autres voix attirèrent leur attention.

-Tsuna ! Giotto !

Les interpellés tournèrent leur tête et virent Yamamoto et Asari., Reborn perché sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

-Reborn ! s'exclama Tsuna. Tu es revenu quand ?

-C'est pas le moment, Tsuna ! Il faut que je te dises...

-Désolé, Reborn l'interrompit précipitamment Tsuna. On peut s'en occuper tout à l'heure quand tout le monde sera à l'abri ? Il faut prévenir les autres...

-J'ai envoyé Colonello à Ryohei, déclara Reborn, acceptant la décision de Tsuna.

-Et moi j'ai envoyé Enzio à Kyoya, fit Dino en apparaissant derrière eux. Il ne manque plus que Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera et les gardiens de la Tempête et du Brouillard de la première génération, mais connaissant Gokudera, il ne devrait pas tarder...

Tsuna acquiesça. Tous se dispersèrent, Giotto entouré d'Asari et de Lampo et Tsuna entouré de Reborn, de Dino et de ses deux gardiens, le buffle sur leur talon alors que les coups de feux les avaient rattrapés et pleuvaient autour d'eux. Yamamoto resta derrière eux pour en mettre quelques un hors d'état de nuire avant de les rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du parc. A quelques mètres devant eux, Giotto en tête, Gokudera et G couraient vers eux.

-Giotto ! Encore dans la mouise ! rugit G.

Giotto eut un petit sourire à la remontrance de son meilleur ami. Soudain, son Hyper Intuition le perturba violemment. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'alors qu'il passait à côté d'une petite ruelle, un homme habillé de noir s'y trouvant, pointa un revolver sur lui. Giotto regarda avec effroi l'homme presser la détente et s'écrier :

-Le trône aux Scassinatores !

-GIOTTO ! cria G, qui avait vu le danger.

Giotto vit avec lenteur la balle venir vers lui. S'il l'évitait ce serait Asari qui se la prendrait. Dans la précipitation et avec son mal de tête, il pensa que la seule solution serait qu'il se la prenne. Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un corps se mit entre la balle et lui. Levant les yeux de peur, il vit que G lui souriait avec tendresse. Puis une intense lumière blanche l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait assis sur le bitume de la route. Il leva les yeux, mais ne vit pas G. Il n'entendit pas les pas de Gokudera qui s'approchait, hésitant, ni l'arrivée des gardiens du Soleil, du Nuage et du Brouillard, qui avaient vu la scène de loin.

-G... souffla Giotto.

Tous les gardiens de la première génération, regardait horrifié, le dernier endroit où se trouvait le gardien de la Tempête.

-Non... G ! s'écria Giotto, les larmes aux yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

…

_(sors)_

_**cri qui provient de la pièce à côté** _

_...Une petite review quand même... ?_


	19. Chapter 19 : Une trahison violente

_Coucou : chapitre 19 en ligne !_

_Alors d'abord je vous remercie ! Je pensais que vous serez plus en colère contre moi ! Pour tout vous dire je m'attendais à des messages plus violents xD ! J'ai plutôt fait quelque chose d'horrible. TT j'en suis aussi retournée que vous mais l'enlèvement de G était nécessaire à la progression de l'histoire, car ça va faire sortir les Scassinatores de l'ombre._

_Bon allez : Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Je voudrais remercier **inukag9, MissXYZ, Karo, Yuki-JIji, mary, Himutsu-chan, Ayone, BlackCerise, mellyrn** (nouveau reviewer(euse?) merci!) **DragonneYukkin**, et **Miki** pour leur review du dernier chapitre !_

_Ensuite les réponses aux reviews anonymes ^^ :_

_**MissXYZ** : Alors déjà, je pense que ton premier mot c'est pas ''Boon !''... Je dirais plus que c'est ''Noon !'' xD Et quant à G... T'inquiète il va bien... Enfin pour l'instant. Et pourquoi ? Ben c'était pas G qui était visé à la base ^^' mais bien Giotto. Et ils veulent un peu le Primo Vongola depuis le début donc voilà... Ils devaient encore enlever quelqu'un ^^ Merci pour la review et profite de ce chapitre plein de... révélations... ( ça fait un peu mystique dit comme ça, non ? ^^')_

_**Karo** : Pour une fois je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu mettre de drôle mais je suis ravie de voir que vous appréciez ce genre de message au début. Je trouve ça normal. Comme je réponds aux reviews des inscrits directement par MP, je me dis que ce ne serait pas juste que ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits n'ait pas de réponses. Ils en ont autant le droit que les autres ^^. Évidemment que je lis vos reviews : elles me permettent d'avoir la concentration et l'inspiration pour les prochain chapitres, donc c'était autant de bien pour vous que pour moi. Et puis pour les critiques ça me permets de voir ce qui est bien ou non. (Voilà j'ai fait le topos des reviews en début de chapitres, on va changer les habitudes xD je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens lisent les commentaires en début de chapitres donc voilà ^^') Merci pour les compliments, je voulais au départ un chapitre plein d'action , mais au vu d'où je voulais arriver, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de poser toutes les relations entre les gardiens juste avant. De faire une sorte de pause dans la menace. Alors je ne sais pas si tout ça s'enchaîne bien, m'enfin voilà ^^ Tu veux voir Lanalia ? Je crois bien que tu vas être servi ^^ Allez Profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Mary** : Bon c'est déjà, je ne suis pas complètement détesté, ça va ^^... Où tu vas ? Quoi des tomates ? NOONN ! Pas les tomates pourries !Envoie moi du thon si tu veux, j'adore ça, mais pas des tomates ! XD Merci pour les compliments ^^ Je dois avouer que j'ai peu fait exprès ^^', j'ai voulu faire un chapitre au début calme pour que la fin reste bien dans les esprits et qu'on en s'y attende pas du tout. Bien que, comme je l'ai écrit à Karo, au début je voulais faire que de l'action, je pense que ça aurait moins bien rendu ^^ Bon à ce que j'ai compris tu veux une suite... allez profites-en bien !_

_**Ayone** : XD Je m'attendais beaucoup à cette réaction pour vous les lecteurs à la fin de mon chapitre ^^ Alors tu t'attendais au moins pire du pire ? Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Eh oui G se fait enlever : après Tsuna c'est lui la victime des Scassinatores. **attends patiemment qu'elle ait finit son cri dans le coussin** C'est bien mon but ^ ^ **rire machiavélique** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et d'avoir posté une review ! Allez go !_

_**Mellyrn** : Bonjour à toi nouveau(elle?) reviewer(euse?) Heureuse de pouvoir te mentionner dans mon début de chapitre ^^ et pour tout te dire, non, je n'ai pas honte... pas du tout ^^ vos réactions sont toujours trop drôles pour ça ^^ C'est tout à ton honneur de commenter au dernier chapitre, surtout si tu ne la lis que depuis une semaine : je suis ravie de t'intégrer parmi ceux qui lisent ma fic ^^ (ça fait un peu secte non ?... Allez la secte pour les Flammes Temporelles ! Yeah !... Pardon - - -') Ah c'est vrai tu regarde l'anime en même temps ? J'adore G aussi. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une pause dans l'épisode pour le regarder en détail ^/^ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! C'est quand l'un des perso qu'on adore et dans une crise qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de critiquer car c'est juste horrible, mais on ressent un petit tiraillement dans l'estomac et qu'on adore juste ressentir : en tout cas c'est comme ça pour moi ^^ Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir des pavés comme comme reviews, pour moi c'est un signe que tu apprécies mon chapitre et que tu aimes ma fic, et je dois dire que rien ne me fait plus plaisir ^^ XD ça ne m'étonne pas. Le passage Gokudera/G est celui que j'ai écrit en premier et quand je l'ai terminé que je suis dit que ce serait bien de faire les autres aussi. Au début il n'y avait qu'eux que je voulais faire ^^ mais je me suis dit que j'avais des choses à dire sur les autres aussi, donc je l'es ai mis dans ce chapitre là. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire ressentir tout ça avec les autres gardiens également ^^ Oui moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire voler à des milliers de kilomètres le Lambo. Et c'est pour ça que je me voyais mal le faire idiot et énervant tout au long de ma fic. Et puis faut dire qu'il a un peu grandi aussi et je vois mal un gamin de huit ans dans la mafia qui continues à être énervant à tout bout de champs, donc voilà, il a mûri dans ma fic ^^ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi de nouveau : je n'arrive pas à résister à cet appel moi non plus. Je n'arrive pas à résister à l'appel des fic time-travel non plus ^^ Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ et merci pour cette très longue review que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à répondre ! Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Miki**__ : SSIIIII GGGG xD Pourquoi parce que c'est nécessaire à la suite de ma fi voilà pourquoi ^^ Voilà, faut juste vous consoler en disant qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il ne lui rien arrivé... enfin pour l'instant... Oui je sais je suis une fille horrible et brutale. Je suis bien marrée à imaginer le concert de grognement d'Hibari et Alaude XD Et oui... Mukuro et Deamon ne sont pas entretués avant d'apparaître : signe d'une réconciliation ? Peut-être en tout cas ils se tolèrent mieux ^^' Je suis désolée, mais c'est le signe d'une dévastation du monde... Merci beaucoup ^^ Bon suite ?_

_En fin de compte je suis rendue compte que j'ai beaucoup écrit, là... Donc le chapitre sera la semaine prochaine..._

…

…

…

_Bon ok, vous avez assez attendu ^^ Allez donc lire au lieu de rester à buller devant cette phrase !_

…

…

…

…

_Allez qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_

_XD _

_Bon ok c'est pas drôle..._

_Vous l'avez mérité : Enjoy ! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 19 : Une trahison violente.

_Tous les gardiens de la première génération, regardait horrifié, le dernier endroit où se trouvait le gardien de la Tempête. _

_-Non... G ! s'écria Giotto, les larmes aux yeux._

Son meilleur ami... Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait rien compris, rien senti. Tout s'était passé trop vite... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter qu'il n'était déjà plus là ! Son meilleur ami... Celui qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'il était jeune, plus jeune encore que Tsuna et ses gardiens. Il avait survécu à la destruction de leur village par la mafia ensemble. Il avait survécu ensemble à la faim, au froid, aux batailles ! Même quand Giotto avait commencé à se battre pour les plus faibles, même quand il avait commencé à parler d'un groupe de vigilance, même quand ce groupe était devenu une famille mafieuse, G l'avait suivi. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de lui ou de son altruisme et avait accepté toutes ses décisions et ses actions. Même il l'avait épaulé. Toute l'aide que G lui avait donné avait été plus que bienvenue et même dépassait tout ce que Giotto pouvait lui donner en retour. Et là encore, il l'avait protégé et avait disparu...

D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Quand on se prend une balle, on est blessé mais on ne disparaît pas dans une lumière blanche... ! Cela rappela quelque chose à Giotto. Avant que Tsuna n'ait été enlevé, ses gardiens n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'il avait, lui aussi, disparu dans une lumière blanche ? D'après Tsuna, les Vanaziones avaient alors utilisé une certaine balle, dite, de Téléportation. Est-ce que... Est-ce que cela voulait dire que G n'avait pas été... tué ? Il avait été enlevé... par les Scassinatores, d'après le cri de l'homme. Même si cette constatation n'arrangeait en rien la situation, elle aida néanmoins Giotto à se calmer. Il était pratiquement sûr que G allait s'en sortir. Où qu'il avait été envoyé, il irait bien. Il se sortait toujours de situations impossibles ! Un cri le ramena à la réalité.

-Giotto-san ! cria la voix de Tsuna.

Le Primo releva la tête et vit alors le même homme qui avait essayé de lui tirer dessus un peu plus tôt. Il pointa de nouveau son arme sur le Primo et appuya sur la détente, mais seul un petit "clic" se fit entendre, signe qu'il n'y avait plus de balles. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'incompréhension puis semblant comprendre que le plan avait échoué essaya de s'enfuir. Mais il n'eut pas fait un seul mouvement que Hibari et Alaude furent sur lui. Le deuxième le menotta, le forçant à lâcher son arme tandis que le premier le prit par le col et le placarda contre le mur.

-Où ? dit simplement Hibari, le regard menaçant.

-Je ne dirais rien, déclara le Scassinatore.

-En es-tu sûr ? fit alors Hibari, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Mais l'homme ne prit pas peur. Ne voyant pas la lueur terrifiée qui se peignait habituellement dans le regard de sa victime à ce moment-là, le sourire d'Hibari s'élargit : il allait prendre plus de plaisir à le faire parler. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir son arme préférée, l'homme fit un mouvement rapide qui fit lâcher la prise du gardien du Nuage et en profita pour s'éloigner des deux gardiens les plus violents des Vongolas. Hibari n'attendit pas une seconde pour foncer à sa poursuite. Il faillit lui attraper le bras quand une ombre se positionna entre eux. Celle-ci eut un mouvement dans sa direction. Le préfet de discipline eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver qu'il sentit une douleur sur sa joue. Il sauta en arrière, portant une main sur sa joue et recueillant quelques gouttes de sang qui s'en écoulait. Il regarda, impassible ce liquide rouge et releva les yeux vers l'ombre et se figea.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres, aux yeux oranges brillant comme deux perles d'ambre dans l'obscurité, un visage fin et sans aucune imperfection, d'une beauté certaine, habillée d'un pantalon noir, d'un haut rouge court laissant voir ses hanches dénudées, en partie recouvert d'une veste noir ouverte, le tout complété par des mitaines de cuir, les bouts de ses longs doigts fins, libres.

Lanalia se tenait face aux Vongolas, entre eux et le Scassinatore.

La dixième génération la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle là... Pourquoi avait-elle protégé le Scassinatore au point d'en blesser Hibari ? Ne devrait-elle pas être à leur côté ? Car même s'ils se méfiaient d'elle, leur boss lui faisait confiance. Et jamais l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna lui avait menti.

-Teme... commença Gokudera. Pourquoi tu le protèges ? C'est un ennemi du Judaime !

Le sourire de Lanalia s'élargit, devenant carnassier. Tout les gardiens frissonnèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tel sourire sur son visage. A la rigueur des sourires moqueurs ou provocants, mais jamais un qui faisait penser à un animal sauvage .

-Quoi ? déclara Lanalia, faisant sursauter tout ce petit monde devant elle à l'entente de sa voix : n'était-elle pas censée être muette ? Vous n'avez pas encore compris ?

A ce moment-là, Reborn sortit son arme et pointa le canon sur la jeune femme. Tsuna essaya de le retenir.

-Non attend, Reborn ! Elle est...

-Tsuna, coupa Reborn, elle n'est plus une alliée. Elle est une tueuse à gage. Je suis certain que vous la connaissez de réputation... Son nom est Artigli Rossi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Gokudera. Les Griffes Sanglantes ?! La tueuse à gage inconnue ? Celle qui fait des ravages depuis une dizaine d'années ?

Un ricanement se fit entendre leur faisant tous tourner le regard vers son point d'origine. Lanalia leva sa main droite à la hauteur de son visage et tous purent voir que les ongles de la dite Artigli Rossi étaient longs, tels des griffes, entourés de flammes rouges de type Tempête et où une goutte de sang coulait le long de son doigt. Les yeux d'Hibari se plissèrent. Cette herbivore avait osé le blesser...

-Je vois que tu as été rapide, Reborn, sourit narquoisement Lanalia.

-Et je sais aussi qui tu es... déclara Reborn en gardant son calme tandis que ses yeux pétillaient de rage devant le calme de la tueuse.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? Voyons cela... Je suis certaine que tu ne connais pas les trois quarts de ce que je suis, même avec ta source...

-Tu es une tueuse à gage de l'Ombre, la partie la plus noire de la mafia, un assassin au service des Scassinatores... Non, tu fais même partie des Scassinatores.

Tout le monde se figea à ses révélations. Gokudera serra les poings, la colère l'envahissant. Elle était donc bien une ennemie. Comment osait-elle... ? Comment avait-elle osé abuser de la gentillesse de Tsuna ? Yamamoto avait le visage fermé, ne laissant place à aucune émotion, et regardait avec attention la jeune femme. Lambo tremblait, s'accrochant aux vêtements de Ryohei, qui tremblait lui aussi, mais de rage, les dents serrés, l'empêchant de crier. Hibari regardait Lanalia et voulait se montrer inexpressif, mais sa mâchoire quelque peu crispée montrait à tous ceux qu'il le connaissait qu'il était en colère de ne pas avoir découvert cela avant l'Akambo. Mukuro et Chrome regardait Tsuna, le premier cherchant à déchiffrer les émotions du Decimo, la deuxième, inquiète de sa réaction, Tsuna n'ayant jamais cessé de de clamer sa confiance envers la jeune fille dite muette. La première génération, elle, jetait des regards haineux pour la plupart. Giotto, lui, regardait lui aussi son petit fils. Celui-ci semblait s'être figé à la révélation. Son visage était pâle, dû à la suite des événements : d'abord la disparition du gardien de la Tempête de la première génération, puis de l'arrivée de la jeune femme et enfin des paroles de Reborn. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Lanalia, comme s'il attendait un démenti de sa part.

Lanalia ne loupa pas ce regard et son sourire se fit moqueur avant de se tourner vers l'Arcobaleno.

-Et c'est tout ce que tu as sur moi ? Tu devrais changer de source. Cette info est connue de tous dans l'Ombre. Tu n'as pas appris grand-chose en fin de compte... Faut dire que tu n'aurais pas trouvé autre chose non plus...

-Tu avoues ? s'écria Gokudera de colère, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

-Lanalia-sama... gémit, soulagé, le Scassinatore derrière elle.

Soudain, le sourire de Lanalia disparut. Toujours tournée vers les Vongolas, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que fit l'homme, sans aucune hésitation. D'une force monstrueuse, elle l'agrippa au cou quand celui-ci fut à ses côtés, enfonçant le bout de ses ongles, démesurés et imprégnés de flamme de la Tempête dans la chair. Ignorant le hoquet de stupeur des Vongolas et sans les quitter des yeux, elle approcha le visage de l'homme, devenu terrifié, et demanda d'une voix froide :

-Dis-moi... Quelle a été ta mission ?

Un gémissement répondit à sa question mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. L'homme cria de douleur avant de bégayer :

-Cap... Capturer Taru Giotto... le Vongola Primo... à l'aide de balle de Téléportation...

-Et qui as-tu capturé ?

-Le... Le gardien de la Tempête... nommé G... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'exclama-t-il alors aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec la main de Lanalia sur sa gorge. Il s'est interposé ! Je ne pouvais pas...

-Suffit ! siffla Lanalia avant que l'homme ne se taise, les yeux s'écarquillant de terreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'égorger là maintenant... Non seulement tu as failli à ta mission, mais en plus tu m'as obligée à intervenir, alors tu ferais mieux de te faire petit, as-tu compris ?

L'homme acquiesça frénétiquement avant que la tueuse ne le relâche.

-Je m'occuperai de ta punition plus tard, avec l'autorisation du Boss, finit Lanalia sans quitter des yeux les Vongolas. En attendant, pars. Rejoins les autres. Je vais m'assurer de réparer tes fautes ici.

L'homme se releva sous le regard plein de pitié de quelques gardiens des Vongolas, puis tout en se courbant, recula de quelques pas puis disparut.

-Bon, fit-elle. Où en étions-nous ? Ah les affaires des Scassinatores...

-Attends ! s'exclama Yamamoto. Tu es vraiment une ennemie ? Tsuna t'a pourtant...

-Les Vongolas seraient-il durs d'oreille ? railla Lanalia, d'une voix chantante. Ou alors pensiez-vous que je jouais la comédie pour cet incapable ?

Un silence lui répondit, faisant renaître un sourire moqueur.

-Par le diable, que vous êtes naïfs... soupira-t-elle. Je ne sers qu'une seule personne, le boss de ma famille, qui m'a acceptée comme un de ses membres il y a vingt ans, depuis que je suis née... Mais peu importe... Parlons plutôt de ce pauvre G...

-Où l'avez-vous emmené ? s'écria brusquement Giotto.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? Négocions plutôt.

-Pardon ? s'interloqua Knuckle.

-Évidemment, déclara Lanalia d'une voix nonchalante en haussant les épaules. Que pourrions-nous faire de cet homme, G ? Il ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Nous pourrions nous en débarrasser mais cela ne servirait ni nos intérêts, ni les vôtres... n'est-ce pas, Primo Vongola ?

-Lanalia ! s'écria Tsuna en s'avançant entre Giotto et la jeune femme.

-Ah ? sourit Lanalia. Tu réagis enfin, mon cher Tsunayoshi ?

-Espèce de... gronda Gokudera, comment oses-tu appeler le Judaime. Tu n'as aucun droit de...

-Gokudera, je t'en prie... calma Tsuna. Lanalia, si tu veux parler de négociations, alors c'est avec moi que tu dois en parler. Pas avec Giotto-san. C'est avec moi que le boss des Scassinatores a des comptes à rendre, je suppose, non ?

Une étrange lueur traîna pendant un instant dans le regard de la tueuse à gage. Elle porta l'ongle avec lequel elle avait blessé Hibari à son visage, avisant la goutte de sang. Sans aucune hésitation, elle la lécha. Les Vongolas eurent un frisson de terreur à cette vue. Elle s'en rendit compte et sourit, éloignant ses ongles de ses lèvres :

-C'est vrai. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point le Boss a été en colère quand il a su que les Vanaziones ont laissé échapper notre proie. J'ai entendu dire... par de très bonnes sources cette fois... -elle gagna un grincement de dents de Reborn- qu'il avait tué plus d'une dizaine de nos hommes dans sa colère. Mais il a été plus que ravi de savoir que je me trouvais toujours en filature au manoir Vongola... Donc il est vrai que tu intéresses au plus haut point le Boss... Mais tu te trompes en disant que cela ne concerne pas le Primo Vongola.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les Scassinatores veulent deux choses des Vongolas en échange de votre cher G... Que voulez-vous ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et moqueuse, coupant court à toutes les exclamations qui allaient se faire entendre. Notre famille a l'avantage : nous avons le droit de demander plus de choses... et estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas plus...

-Continues... déclara Tsuna, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tout en essayant de faire passer sa nervosité.

Lanalia eut un sourire malsain face à ce tableau. Elle continua néanmoins :

-Donc je disais deux choses : le pouvoir et la destruction de la famille Vongola. Tsunayoshi, toi tu représenteras le pouvoir que les Scassinatores veulent. Quant à la destruction des Vongolas... Primo Vongola peut bien assumer cette tâche...

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander une telle chose ! s'insurgea Asari.

-Comme je le disais, les Scassinatores ont l'avantage. Après c'est à votre boss de décider... Que préfère-t-il ? Laisser son meilleur ami mourir pour préserver les Vongolas ou les détruire ? Dans les deux cas, les Vongolas ne seront jamais les mêmes Mais maintenant cela se joue sur la conscience du Primo... et de ce qu'on dira de lui dans votre temps : il aura laissé son meilleur ami mourir. Que choisira-t-il? La destruction de votre famille ? Ou sa réputation ?

-Vos plans sont stupides... intervint Mukuro, d'une voix calme. Si le Primo meurt, Tsunayohsi meurt aussi. Vous ne pourrez donc pas avoir son pouvoir...

-Oh, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mon cher Mukuro, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, sourit Lanalia. Les Scassinatores ont tout prévu. Nous ne sommes pas bêtes.

-Vous me demandez, déclara Giotto en déglutissant, de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et mon petit-fils ?

-Exactement, chanta-t-elle avec amusement.

-Lanalia, déclara Tsuna, pourquoi ne peut pas me choisir seul ? En tuant Primo dans le passé, vous ne ferez que créer une dimension parallèle (1) ! Une où vous aurez mon pouvoir, et une autre sans aucun Vongola mais qui ne vous servira à rien. Alors qu'ici vous aurez déjà les deux...

-Les conditions sont non négociables, déclara Lanalia. Nous viendrons vous chercher dans... deux jours oui c'est bien... dans deux jours aux premières lueurs de la journée. Soyez heureux je vous laisse une journée entière pour profiter de vos derniers instant en tant que famille... Sur ce puisque que les détails sont réglés, je m'en vais rejoindre les miens.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à partir sous le regard hébété des Vongolas. Reborn et Hibari furent les premiers à réagir. Tandis que le second la retenant par le bras, le premier continuait à la menacer de son arme et déclara :

-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons te laisser partir comme ça ?!

-Oh, mais vous n'avez pas le choix, déclara Lanalia, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Tous entendirent un petit "clic" reconnaissable entre mille, tandis que la jeune femme se tournait complètement vers eux et ils purent voir un pistolet dans sa main. Asari ainsi que Knuckle se mit devant Giotto pour le protéger. Alaude plissa les yeux, comme pour la menacer de pointer cette arme sur l'un d'entre eux, tandis Hibari recula de quelques pas, sentant enfin le combat venir, et se mit en garde. Lanalia eut un petit ricanement au mouvement du dixième gardien du Nuage.

-Oh, c'est vrai... Tu dois être bien remonté contre moi... Depuis le temps que tu essaies de me prendre la main dans le sac, ou de me piéger... Pauvre, pauvre Kyoya...

Les yeux d'Hibari se plissèrent sous la rage. Seules quelques personnes avaient le droit de l'appeler comme ça... Elle. N'en. Faisait. Pas. Parti ! Il s'apprêta à s'élancer sur elle, quand elle pointa le canon de son arme sur la seule personne qu'ils n'auraient cru qu'elle menacerait. Elle-même.

-A quoi joues-tu ? demanda Hibari.

Elle ricana, le canon de l'arme toujours sur sa tempe.

-Je pense que c'est assez clair. Si vous ne me laissez pas partir, je me tues ici et maintenant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut nous faire ? demanda Mukuro, après que le mouvement de surprise fut passé. Nous aurions un autre Scassinatore en moins...

-C'est vrai, sourit Lanalia. Mais si je meurs, G aussi mourra.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? blêmit Giotto.

-Je possède un micro sur moi. Il enregistre tout ce qui se passe ici et le retransmet à mes subordonnés dans notre base. Base où se trouve votre cher G. Si jamais mes hommes entendent ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup de feu, ils ont pour ordre de tuer G... Je suis pratiquement sûre, continua-t-elle sans se soucier des hoquets d'horreur de certains gardiens, que maintenant, mes hommes sont en train de menacer G, attendant mes ordres.

-Qu... Quoi ? bégaya Tsuna. Comment oses-tu ? G n'est pas...

-Ce sera considéré comme des ruptures de négociations. Pourquoi garder notre otage en vie dans ce cas...

-Et qui nous dit que ce sont de vraies balles ? demanda Dino, en retrait.

-Quoi ? sourit Lanalia. Vous voulez tester ?

-Tu bluffes, déclara alors une voix.

Le regard de Lanalia perdit toute moquerie, ne laissant place plus qu'à un sérieux presque effrayant, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers Gokudera.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'irais pas jusqu'à te tuer pour un Vongola, non ?

Pendant une minute, le silence s'éternisa. Puis le canon de l'arme de Lanalia quitta sa tempe. Gokudera eut un petit sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand il vit le canon se plaça dans son avant-bras.

-Non uccidere G (2), dis alors Lanalia en italien d'une voix forte, avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

Le cri d'horreur et de stupeur des Vongolas se perdit dans le bruit assourdissant que produisit l'arme. Seule une grimace de douleur déformait les traits de la jeune fille. Pas un son n'était sortit de sa gorge. La fumée qui sortait du canon de l'arme, le trou fait dans la veste noire de la jeune femme, ainsi que le sang qui commençait à imbiber la même veste et à goutter le long de ses doigts, acheva de leur prouver que c'était une vraie balle, et que par-dessus tout elle n'hésiterait pas.

Elle replaça très vite le canon sur sa tempe.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour G... J'ai ordonné à mes subordonnés de ne pas le tuer. Alors ? Je suis capable de le faire sur un bras, voulez-vous voir le résultat pour la tête ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez déçue que tu ne m'aies pas cru, Gokudera... Tu dois savoir, en tant que bras droit, qu'une fidélité à toute épreuve est nécessaire quand on se trouve dans la mafia. Ma fidélité va à mon boss. Et s'il faut pour que ses plans marchent, que je perde tout mon sang, que je reçoive toutes les balles du monde, que je sois traitée comme une paria, brisée, jetée, même que je sois morte... eh bien je l'accepterais sans hésiter. Il a droit de vie et de mort sur moi, plus que quiconque.

-Alors c'est ça ton boss ? demanda Tsuna, atterré par la mutilation de Lanalia. Il se fiche que vous soyez blessé ?

-Je te conseille de ne pas critiquer mon boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il a fait plus pour moi, que ne le pourrait aucun autre. Et je donnerai ma vie et mon honneur pour sa cause... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien.

Elle recula prudemment d'abord, le canon toujours sur sa tempe, puis plus franchement, avant de n'être encore une fois arrêté.

-Que t'a fait le boss des Scassinatores ? demanda Yamamoto. Pourquoi lui ais-tu aussi fidèle au point de te blesser ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, puis planta ses yeux oranges dans ceux marrons du gardien de la Pluie.

-Hmm... Oui, je crois que je peux vous le dire... Après tout, vous ne ferez pas grand chose de cette info... On dit... que les liens de sang sont les plus puissants, vous me suivez ?

Un silence lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle continua :

-Le Septimo des Scassinatores est mon père.

Sur cette phrase, elle disparut alors, ne laissant derrière elle que des gouttes de sang.

* * *

Gokudera ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette femme était la fille du boss ? Au niveau des liens du sang, il ne savait pas trop de quoi elle parlait. Jamais il n'avait eut de bonne relations avec sa famille... Mais il devait s'avouer une chose. Elle était très fidèle, pour ne pas dire excessivement, à sa famille. Quelque part, elle lui ressemblait... Avant, lui aussi n'avait pas hésité à se mutiler pour le Judaime... Même si cela n'avait été rien de grave à l'époque, si le Judaime, ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, il n'aurait pas hésité à se faire des blessures plus graves...

Autour de lui, les autres commençaient à se remettre de toutes ses révélations. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Primo Vongola. Il semblait anéanti. Après tout l'un de ses meilleurs ami s'était sacrifié pour lui, c'était un peu normal. Asari et Knuckle essayait de le ramener à la réalité, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes, sous le soulagements des autres gardiens. Lampo ne disait rien, n'osant même pas prendre la parole. Deamon regardait d'un air attentif le Primo. Sûrement ne l'avait-il jamais vu avec un tel regard. Fallait dire que Gokudera ne se souvenait pas avoir lu dans les livres si une crise semblable s'était déjà passé dans leur époques... Alaude quant à lui regardait son successeur. Intrigué, Gokudera tourna son regard vers le préfet du collège. Celui-ci était dans une colère noire. Il pouvait sentir son aura meurtrière comme si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Pas de surprise. Cette fille avait raison : il était sûrement en rage de n'avoir pas vu sa traîtrise avant qu'elle ne passe en action... Hibari était, après tout, celui qui s'occupait de la sécurité et qui regroupait le plus d'infos possibles sur les différentes familles. Mais Gokudera ne lui reprocherait pas. : même Reborn-san n'avait rien vu. Il a fallu qu'il aille en Italie pour comprendre ce qui se tramait, d'ailleurs, il semblait que même lui n'avait pas su qu'elle était la fille du boss des Scassinatores... Rha ! Il avait envie d'une cigarette. Dire que cette promenade était censée les calmer ! Dire qu'il avait pensé à ça pour eux, pauvre Judaime... D'ailleurs, lui, comment prenait-il tout ça ?

Gokudera se tourna vers son boss qui leur tournait le dos. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Judai... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre... Tsuna ?

-On rentre la base.

Gokudera s'inquiéta de la voix sèche de son boss. Il ne le prenait pas bien du tout... Gokudera se mordit les lèvres. Yamamoto vint à sa rescousse.

-Tsuna... elle...

-J'ai dit : on rentre, coupa Tsuna avec la même voix, en se retournant et traversant d'un pas rapide le groupe, les mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, cachant son regard. Je ne veux plus voir de blessés.

Silencieusement, ses gardiens acquiescèrent tandis que Giotto, Asari et Knuckles regardaient le jeune Decimo avec tristesse. Gokudera regarda ses compagnons. La plupart de ceux-ci jetait un regard désolé à leur boss. Reborn sauta et atterrit sur l'épaule du Decimo mais celui-ci ne réagit pas à la présence de son tuteur. Bien que les questions et les remontrances pour son élève tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il se tut, respectant l'envie de silence de Tsuna. Les autres gardiens suivaient, Dino suivant la marche.

Gokudera se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait le voir arriver ! Il aurait dû la suspecter ouvertement, empêcher son boss de se lier à elle. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait au juste ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il lui accordé le bénéfice du doute en faveur de Tsuna, qui lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas contre eux. Il lui avait confiance comme il avait fait confiance à son Hyper Intuition... Mais alors la trahison de Lanalia voulait-elle dire que l'Hyper Intuition de son boss s'était trompé ? Impossible ! Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire !?

Gokudera secoua la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Lanalia. Lui et l'idiot de base-baller avait dû aller en mission sous les instructions de Tsuna : un groupe de mafieux s'était implanté dans le Japon, et avait des envie malsaines concernant les Vongolas. Si ça n'avait été que Tsuna qui avait été blessé, il aurait certainement laissé courir. Mais qui disait Vongolas, disait aussi ses hommes et ses amis. Et ça Tsuna ne l'avait pas accepté. Il leur avait donc demandé de saboter quelques uns de leur plan et de les "avertir". Sans les tuer bien sûr, juste les impressionner. C'était il y a huit mois maintenant.

Au retour de leur mission, lui et Yamamoto étaient passés par des montagnes. Dans ces montagnes qui entouraient le lieu de la planque de leur cible, avait été sûrement disposé des pièges et des explosifs. Il avait senti la poudre et avait prévenu l'idiot de base-baller. Tout à sa course, il n'avait pas remarqué les fissures qui se faisaient à leur passage et ce qui devait se passer, arriva. Il tomba dans le vide. Il se souvenait d'avoir perdu l'équilibre et du cri alarmé de Yamamoto. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais une main l'avait retenu. Il avait alors levé les yeux vers le possesseur de cette main. Et avait été bien surpris en voyant une femme le retenir sans aucun effort apparent. Ses cheveux attachés en une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule avait une couleur nuit contrastait avec la couleur orange de ses yeux.

Lanalia.

Elle l'avait aidé à remonter et sans dire un mot elle avait désigné la sortie de l'endroit. Ils s'y étaient précipité en compagnie de Yamamoto. Quand ils avaient été hors de danger, ils avaient tous deux remercié la jeune femme, qu'ils avaient alors cru muette. Ils s'étaient alors éloignés. Il s'en était voulu de partir comme ça, mais il savait que si quelqu'un avait voulu s'approcher du Judaime, il était facile de comprendre qu'il fallait d'abord se rapprocher de lui. Aussi ne pouvait-il pas se permettre d'être lié à toutes les personnes qui essayaient d'avoir ses faveurs, pour la sécurité de son boss. Cependant cela ne se passa pas comme comme prévu. Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'étaient rendus compte que le jeune femme les suivait, de loin. Ils avaient décidés de la semer, faisant des détours et passant dans des lieux plutôt dangereux. Mais elle les retrouvait toujours et continuait de les suive de loin. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été repéré, elle n'allait pas vers eux. Au bout du compte, pensant l'avoir semée, ils étaient rentrés au manoir et quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise de la voir dans le bureau de leur boss alors qu'ils y entraient pour faire leur rapport. Elle les avaient apparemment devancé de quelques minutes. Tsuna leur avait alors demandé de revenir plus tard pour leur rapport et avait demandé à ce qu'ils le laissent seul avec Lanalia. Celle-ci s'était contentée de les regarder fixement impassible, alors qu'ils sortaient. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Tsuna était enfin sorti de son bureau et avait annoncé que cette fille était une alliée donc à ce titre, ils risquaient de la voir assez souvent au manoir. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu plus d'informations.

Gokudra soupira à ces souvenirs. Son boss ne lui jamais expliqué le pourquoi de sa confiance avec elle. Et il devait se l'avouer : cela lui avait fait mal. Même s'il savait que Tsuna lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envié de Lanalia que Tsuna se soit à ce point attaché à elle. Alors qu'il sortait doucement de ses pensées, il entendit alors Reborn parler.

-Tsuna... Je déteste d'avoir à dire ça... Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû l'accepter comme une amie... Je ne comprend pas...

-Laisse Reborn, rétorqua Tsuna. J'avais mes raisons. Et je ne compte pas en dire plus.

-Tsuna tu dois des explications à tes gardiens ! répliqua Reborn.

-J'ai promis à Mukuro que je leur... vous dirais tout d'ici peu de temps...

-Et c'est quand ce "peu de temps" ?

-Ne t'y mets pas aussi, Reborn ! Laisse-moi tranquille... Je n'ai jamais rompu une promesse, non ? Et je ne compte pas en rompre une maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une des entrées de la base. Avant de passer la sécurité, Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de son descendant. Son regard fit redresser bien des gardiens, surpris de voir une telle confiance dans les yeux du Decimo, après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Giotto-san je voudrais réitérer ma promesse envers vous.

-Une promesse ? Mais quelle...

-Giotto-san... peu importe ce qui s'est passé ce soir... Je vous promets que tout se passera bien. Nous allons récupérer G. Tout s'arrangera. C'est ce qu'on m'a promis et c'est ce que je vais vous promettre.

Giotto ne sut que dire. Il comprit que son descendant n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il sourit :

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire tant de cérémonie ? Mais bon... Très bien. Montre-moi ce que tu as prévu.

Tsuna eut, à son tour un mince sourire.

-Dans ce cas, allez d'abord vous reposer. Vous aussi, les amis, fit Tsuna en se tournant vers ses gardiens, puis il vit son tuteur ouvrir la bouche. Non Reborn, je ne dirais rien pour l'instant. J'attends que tout soit certain avant de vous en parler. Pas mal de choses peuvent encore se passer. Demain j'aurais toutes les cartes en mains. Mais avant tout, Dino, j'aurais un service à te demander.

Dino, assez surpris que ce soit lui qui soit appelé, hocha lentement la tête et suivit Tsuna dans la base, vers son bureau, laissant la première et dixième génération se reposer.

* * *

Lanalia entra dans la base des Scassinatore, pestant contre le sang qui n'arrêtait pas de goutter le long de son avant-bras. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et remarqua alors une rangée d'hommes qui l'attendaient.

-Bienvenue chez vous, Lanalia-sama ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson tout en prosternant à son passage.

La jeune femme ne leur accorda aucune attention avant qu'un homme ne marcha vers elle.

-Lanalia-sama, votre bras...

-Rien n'est de trop pour notre boss, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Vous pouvez mettre votre vie en danger pour Septimo-sama, mais encore faudrait-il que cela soit utile. Où est cet incapable de Claudio ?! Il a failli tout faire foirer !

-Nous l'avons mis au fer et il attend votre punition, Lanalia-sama.

-Bien. Je vais m'occuper de lui, mais d'abord où est notre otage ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne l'avez pas tué quand il est arrivé...

-Bien sûr que non, Lanalia-sama ! paniqua l'homme au ton plein de menace de la jeune femme. Nous avons suivi le plan quel que soit la personne qui soit arrivée. Nous l'avons assommé et il se trouve dans la pièce réservée pour le Primo. Nous n'avions que là où nous...

-Bien, coupa Lanalia en s'avança dans les couloirs vers la dite salle. Je vais le voir. Quelles sont les sécurités mises en place pour lui ?

-Nous avons mis celles prévues pour le Primo, Lanalia-sama, expliqua l'homme en lui emboîtant le pas. Deux gardes sont à l'intérieur et gardent constamment un œil sur lui. Trois autres hommes montent la garde devant la salle à l'extérieur. Des patrouilles sont effectuées sur toute la base et plus particulièrement dans la zone où se trouve le prisonnier.

-Mettez aussi des gardes au niveau des entrées et sorties au cas où.

-Mais Lanalia-sama, le prisonnier est plus important...

-Imbécile, toi aussi tu contestes mes ordres ?

-Non Lanalia-sama ! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est parce que le prisonnier est plus important qu'il faut aussi mettre des gardes à toutes les entrées ! Tu crois vraiment que les Vongolas vont laisser leur deux boss se sacrifier ?

-Mais n'était-ce pas le plan de Septimo-sama, de faire des otages ?

-Le plan était que ce soit Primo qui soit l'otage. Le fait que nous ayons le gardien de la Tempête change tous nos plans ! A cause de cet imbécile...

-Pourtant vous avez fait la demande d'échange de prisonnier, non ?

-Je l'ai fait pour nous faire gagner du temps ! Ne comprenez vous pas ? Si c'avait été Primo qui aurait pris, alors le Decimo aurait accepté sans problème de prendre sa place. Car pour lui le futur des Vongolas n'aurait pas été menacé. Or, là, même si le Decimo et le Primo, accepteront de prendre la place de G, ce que je ne crois pas déjà possible, jamais leurs gardiens ne les laisseront faire ! Et ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront pour retrouver G avant la date de l'échange. Si j'ai donné un délai aussi long c'est pour que nous aussi nous nous préparons. Enfoiré de Claudio ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Septimo-sama ordonne son exécution. Contacte, Septimo-sama. Je lui ferais le rapport moi-même...

-Lanalia-sama, comment pouvez-vous être sure que les Vongolas arriveront ici ?

-Parce que cela fait huit mois que j'espionne dans leur manoir ! répliqua Lanalia, excédée. Je sais comment ils réagissent ! Cela m'étonnerait pas non plus que Sawada Tsunayoshi ait déjà un plan contre nous.

-Mais Lanalia-sama, comment pourrait-il déjà avoir un plan ? Il ne savait pas que vous le trahirez.

-Crois-moi, il le savait, répondit-elle en sentant son irritation grandir. Ce gamin a l'Hyper Intuition. Il savait sûrement que je n'étais pas complètement une alliée.

-Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien...

-QU'EST-CE J'EN SAIS ! explosa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Il devait sûrement croire pouvoir me faire changer de camp ! Maintenant va préparer une vidéo-conférence sécurisée avec Septimo-sama ! ET AU BOULOT !

L'homme recula en tremblant à la soudaine explosion de colère de la jeune femme. Bon c'était assez courant mais la plupart du temps, elle tuait dès qu'elle était un tant soit peu contrariée. Mais voyant la lueur meurtrière commencer à brûler dans les yeux oranges de sa supérieure, il décida de ne pas attendre ce niveau et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

Lanalia fit claquer sa langue, agacée. Quel bande de poltrons ! Ah ils étaient beaux les Scassinatores ! Où était passée la famille qui ne reculait devant rien et tuait sans se faire remarquer ? Lanalia eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Tout cela faisait maintenant partie de leur gloire d'antan, au temps des véritables Ombres de la mafia. Autrefois, le nom des Scassinatores inspirait peur et respect. Ils étaient les meilleurs, les spécialistes de l'assassinat. Quand avaient-ils commencés à sombrer et pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait... Mais le seule chose sûre était qu'il y a deux cents ans, le nom de la famille Scassinatore était tombé dans l'oubli... jusqu'à il y a trente ans où son père avait repris le flambeau et décidé de retrouver sa renommé passée. Et cela passait par la destruction de la famille Vongola. Elle ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers la salle où était retenu G. Elle passa devant les trois gardes qui essayèrent de l'arrêter mais Lanalai leur envoya un tel regard qu'ils se rétractèrent et se remirent sur leur position. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'un des deux gardes.

-Est-il conscient ? demanda-t-elle mais la réponses de l'homme fut couvert par un cri.

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria G, surpris et en colère.

Lanalia eut un sourire en voyant le gardien de la Tempête, assis à même le sol. Celui-ci était attaché par d'épaisses chaînes en acier, les bras écartés au-dessus de sa tête, et l'empêchant de se lever. Il la regardait avec un mélange de confusion et de méfiance.

-Eh bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop secoué, cher G... Ah c'est vrai que tu n'as pas eut mon petit topo.

-N'étais tu pas censé être muette ? Les gamins nous ont dis...

-Il y a une différence entre l'être et prétendre l'être, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne te dis pas laquelle de ces deux solutions a été la mienne, tu devrais comprendre assez vite...

-Alors tu es une ennemie ? Et le gamin Decimo ?

-Oh, pitié... Ne commences pas toi aussi. J'ai eu mon compte de cri et de question de la part de la dixième génération des Vongolas tout à l'heure...

-Lanalia-sama... intervint la garde le plus téméraire (ou le plus fou?). Il faudrait faire soigner votre bras... Vous perdez beaucoup de sang.

-Laissez donc cette broutille ! s'exclama Lanalia, je ne perds pas autant de sang que ça ! Ah c'est vrai, G... T'a-t-on expliqué ta situation ?

-Ma... situation ?

-Oui, sourit Lanalia avec un air sadique, tout en s'approchant de lui. Tu as été capturé à la place de ton boss... bon réflexe soit dit en passant... Et là, tu es l'otage : nous allons t'échanger contre le Primo et le Decimo, et ainsi la fin des Vongolas sera proche...

Si une lueur de surprise et de culpabilité dans cette situation s'alluma, elle ne resta pas longtemps. Son regard devint dur et moqueur.

-Tch... peu importe vos manigances... Jamais Primo n'accepterait d'échanger son petit-fils. Même si nous ne sommes pas de la même époque, il s'est attaché à ce gosse. Et Primo sait pertinemment que je le tuerais moi-même si jamais il prenait ma place. Votre échange a peu de chance de se réaliser...

-Je le sais. Mais je ne te tuerai pas maintenant. Peut-être seras-tu utile dans une autre situation... comme par exemple comme appât...

Avec un grand sourire carnassier, elle se détourna de lui et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce, elle aboya aux deux gardes

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le quitter des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un seule seconde ! Si jamais la prochaine fois que je passerais, il ne se trouve plus là, je vous tuerais !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ben voilà : preuves et témoignages en direct. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a besoin de plus d'explication. Les Vongolas sont dans la merde et Lanalia a quand même un excellente raison de suivre le Septimo Scassinatore... D'ailleurs qu'avez-vous pensé du moment des révélations de Lanalia ? Même de son arrivé tout court ^^ ?_

_Mais qu'est ce plan que Tsuna avait prévu ? Comment va réagir le Septimo à ces changement de plan ?... Même on a des réponses à des questions, on a d'autres questions qui apparaissent comme vous le constatez xD._

_Allez à samedi prochain !_

_(1) C'est juste une théorie à laquelle je pense en ce moment : si quelque chose se passe dans le passé, quelque chose qui n'était pas passé, on ne changerait pas le passé, mais on pourrait créer une dimension parallèle, une où le futur reste tel que, car tout cela s'est déjà passé et une autre où le futur ne sera pas le même car quelque chose à été changé. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, pensez donc simplement que le passé serachangé et donc que le futur le sera aussi ^^_

_(2) Non uccidere G : Ne tuez pas G_


	20. Chapter 20 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 20 comme vous l'attendait ! Oui bon comme d'habitude, mais cette fois je le pose le matin, alors vous êtes contents ?_

_Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Je remercie **Inukag9, addaline, MissXYZ, Ecarlates, mary, Lecfan, Ayone, BlackCerise, Karo, mellyrn** et **Miki**_

_Réponse aux revieweurs anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Ah ?! Une personne sceptique ^^ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Lanalia n'aurait pas trahi Tsuna ? XD Pauvre Tsuna... Pour ma part, pour quelqu'un qui a vu des personne se faire sauter devant lui le matin même, blessant de ses hommes, détruire une partie de son lieu de travail et résidence, pour ensuite se réfugier dans sa base de dernier recours, avant d'être de nouveau attaqué, de voir un de ceux qu'il doit protéger disparaître sans laisser de trace et enfin voir celle dont il avait confiance en train de protéger l'homme qui menace sa famille... Je crois qu'il réagit plutôt bien, moi ^^'_

_**mary **: Mais... mais je suis à moitié chat ! J'en ai droit, hein ?! **regard suppliant ** et les chats n'aiment pas les tomates ! Encore moins pourries ! (tu me diras qui les aime pourries?) Ouah... je t'ai perdue avec le chapitre c'est ça ^^ Je sais pas si je dois en être contente ou peiné c'est horrible... Tu veux dire qu'il manque de conviction ? Par rapport à ce que les personnages disent ou font ? Tous ? Ou simplement quelques uns?Ah la réaction de Tsuna... Pour ma part je te dirais d'aller voir la réponse que j'ai donné à MissXYZ, pour avoir mon explication personnelle... Mais après si vous voulez vraiment savoir... ben faudra attendre ^^. Merci beaucoup ^^ beaucoup de gens ont adhéré au personnage de Lanalia et j'en suis assez heureuse ^^ Mais non t'inquiète, ça prouve que tu es vraiment perdue ^^... Ais-je bien lu ?... Tu veux que je continues à vous faire lambiné ? Moi qui croyais que je vous faisais assez attendre comme ça, mais apparemment ce n'est pas assez (ton sadique) Message reçu. Bon chapitre... niark, niark..._

_**Ayone **: Alors en effet t'as vraiment imaginé le pire ^^'. Mais bon je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça, sinon je sens que j'aurais été tué, si le moyen de tuer quelqu'un à travers l'ordi existait...*sens d'innombrables regards menaçant posé sur elle* Je répète c'est pas une deathfic ! C'est pas une deathfic ! Oui j'aime beaucoup le côté psychopathe de Lanalia moi aussi ^^ Moi je voyais vraiment vraiment trop la scène avec ce Claudio xD (Il n'a eut que ce qu'il mérite pour avoir fait disparaître G... T'en pense quoi Giotto ? (Giotto, la flamme allumée sur son front, et d'une voix sourde : Tout à fait d'accord...) Ouah... Giotto mode dark...) T'inquiète je vous promis toutes les révélations, je ne compte pas laisser une seule de vos questions sans réponse ^^ Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ Une tierce personne ? Vraiment ? Où as-tu vu ça ^^ ? T'inquiète, moi même je suis un peu fatiguée et occupée ces derniers temps. Heureusement que je suis en vacances, bon une seule semaine mais c'est déjà pas mal \o/ Suite demandée ? Suite acceptée ! Profites-en bien ^^ !_

_**Mellyrn** : OK j'en prends note ^^ Excellent décision ^^ Chapitre posté toutes les semaines ! Et je en vais certainement pas en manquer un seul, ce serait bête, de faire du retard à la fin de ma fic... Fic qui d'ailleurs va être plus longue que je ne le pensais ^^' J'ai revu ma fin et je pense bien mettre plus que 25 chapitres...Tu avais oublié Lanalia ? Sacrilège xD T'inquiète je te comprend. Tu crois vraiment que la situation de G est "légèrement" problématique ? XD Mais je suis d'accord j'adore aussi les situations compliquées et je peux dire que la situation de Lanalia est "légèrement" compliquée elle aussi. Mais chut j'en dis pas plus, va lire le chapitre ^^. Oui moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec les OC. Vu que j'ai déjà mes propres OC dans ma tête j'ai un peu de mal à adhérer à ceux des autres. Mais quand ils sont biens construits, bien amenés et quand ils prennent une bonne place dans cet univers, alors je suis heureuse ^^. Bah Tsuna a grandi, les crises de larmes et de panique c'était avant ^^ Je pense qu'on nous a assez servi de Tsuna pathétique dans l'anime et le manga. Il nous faut un Tsuna qui sait gérer les situation quelle qu'elles soient ^^ et ça je veux bien le donner, pauvre auteur que je suis ! Tout ça on le vraiment vraiment plus tard ^^ Ah ? Tu l'as relevé cette lueur ? ^^ Garde-la en tête... Et tu ne sauras pas tout tout de suite ! Ce ne serait pas drôle pour moi sinon ^^ Merci pour cette longue review et profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Miki**: Oui... Mais elle risque d'être plus longue cette phase finale ^^' J'ai quelque peu allongé ma fin de fic. Ce qui devait prendre trois ou quatre chapitres de plus va prendre au moins 6 à huit chapitre ^^' Plus que Primo, je crois que c'est G qui est en mauvais posture... Un appât, enfin ! Je répète pas de deathfic ! Mais il ne me semble pas avoir dit ne serait-ce qu'un seule fois que la fin plairait à tous, ou que la fic se terminerait bien... Voilà je m'en vais ^^ ! XD en gros Lanalia peut bien être horrible avec tout le monde sauf les Vongolas c'est ça ? Eh non apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à l'aimer, cette tueuse ! Apparemment d'après les autres reviews, beaucoup l'apprécient ^^ Faut croire que j'ai créer un monstre là... dans tous les sens du terme ! Oui le plan de Tsuna est risqué... très risqué même... parce que bon pour préférer cacher ce plan à tous ses gardiens et subir donc leur impatience (les mordre à mort d'Hibari, les tortures psychologique de Mukuro, les pleurs de Lambo, les cris assourdissants de Ryohei et j'en passe) il doit vraiment y avoir un danger ^^. Oups j'en dis pas plus... J'avoue t'avoir perdu en plein milieu de l'explication ^^' Mais t'inquiète tout sera révélé dans les prochain chapitres et je te promets de donner suite à cette théorie. Magnifique résumé ! Je l'adore!^^ Profites de cette suite alors !_

_Bon allez je crois que ça suffit pour les réponses aujourd'hui..._

…

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 20 : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-_C'est... très fâcheux... _déclara l'image du Septimo à travers l'écran.

-Oui, Septimo-sama, répondit Lanalia. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le plan soit toujours d'actualité, mais je suis maintenant limitée...

-_Tu as néanmoins pris les bonnes décisions. Tu as réussi à diminuer les dégâts..._

-Merci, Septimo-sama, fit-elle d'une voix forte en inclinant la tête.

-_Et, ce... comment il se nomme tu dis ?_

-G. G, le gardien de la Tempête de la Première génération.

-_Qu'est-ce que ce nom... Ce n'est qu'une simple lettre... Enfin peu importe.. Où il est ?_

-Dans la salle que nous avions préparé selon vos instruction, pour le Primo Vongola.

-_Tu penses vraiment que les Vongolas viendront le chercher ?_

-Il y a de fortes chances, Septimo-sama. Ayant été dans leur manoir pendant plus de huit mois, je sais comment ils réagissent. L'échange ne leur donne aucun avantage : certes ils récupèrent G, mais ils perdent leur boss, même deux boss. Je connais le gardien du Nuage : c'est un maniaque du combat de l'ordre et de la discipline, mais il possède de nombreux points d'informations, malgré que la dixième génération ne soit pas complètement introduite dans la mafia. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre base et n'y viennent.

-_Combien de temps ?_

-Moins d'une semaine. Peut-être trois ou quatre jours.

Le Septimo claqua sa langue de colère.

-_C'est... peu..._

-Oui.

-_Que pourrions-nous faire ?_ réfléchit tout haut le Septimo._ Ramener le gardien jusqu'à notre base principale ? Le tuer ?_

-Si je puis me permettre, Septimo-sama, le tuer ne serait-pas une bonne solution, ni même le ramener à vous.

-_..._

Le Septimo regarda la tueuse à gage, la tête inclinée devant son image, d'un œil fixe. Il avait vu cette lueur d'intelligence malsaine dans ses yeux... Une lueur qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout.

-Je vois dans ton regard que tu as prévu quelque chose...

-Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de votre autorisation...

-_Hmmm... Mon autorisation, hein ? D'ailleurs tu disais avoir besoin besoin de mon autorisation pour punir Claudio... Tu l'exécuteras. Je n'ai pas besoin d'homme qui ne sais pas viser..._

-Bien, Septimo-sama. Je m'occuperais de lui une fois ce rapport terminé.

-_Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Maintenant, parle, quel est ton plan ?_

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai demandé à faire l'échange dans deux jours à l'aube. Jusqu'ici je suis pratiquement certaine que les Vongolas ne tenteront rien. Déjà parce qu'ils n'auront pas récolté assez d'infos, mais également pour s'assurer que G aille bien. Ce que nous pourrions faire, c'est d'aller à cet échange avec un de nos homme encapuchonné pour faire croire qu'il est G. L'otage, lui restera ici dans cette base. Nous pourrions prétexter n'importe quel motif pour faire rompre les négociations. Les Vongolas viendront certainement avec des plans pour récupérer le gardien de la Tempête sans procéder à l'échange... Après la rupture des négociations, nous les entraîneront subtilement ici dans la base où se trouvera G. Nous ferons semblant de le protéger mais nous les laisserons s'en emparer. Ils baisseront alors leurs gardes. Particulièrement Primo. Nous en profiterons pour capturer Sawada Tsunayoshi et Primo, avec les dernières de Téléportation qu'ils nous restent pour les envoyer vers vous. Notre base sera découverte de toute façons... Autant que cela serve nos desseins. Quand à nos hommes, je ferais en sorte que le plus possible en sorte vivant.

Le Septimo garda le silence réfléchissant à ce plan.

-_C'est bien pensé. Mais ne crois-tu pas que les Vongolas se méfieront s'ils ne voient pas le visage de G lors de l'échange ? Ils pourraient sentir le piège, particulièrement Sawada Tsunayoshi et le Primo, à cause de cette satané Hyper Intuition._

-J'ai tout prévu, Septimo-sama, déclara Lanalia, le visage neutre.

Elle sortit alors un petit appareil de sa poche. Elle appuya sur un bouton. La voix de G en sortit :

-"_Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!__"_

Elle appuya de nouveau sur le bouton et se tourna vers le son boss.

-Ceci est un enregistrement de la voix de G. Je l'ai enclenché quand je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure... Je savais à peu près à quelle réaction m'attendre. Je dois avouer que cette phrase qu'il a prononcé est pile poil ce que je voulais. Nous pourrions mettre cet enregistrement dans la capuche de l'homme. Primo pensera que cela s'adressera à lui et croira qu'il s'agira bien de son gardien. Et ils tomberont tous dans le panneau.

-_Tu avais pensé à tout ça, avant même de m'appeler, à ce que je vois. Et que comptes-tu faire avec l'Hyper Intuition des deux boss Vongola ? Même s'ils se font avoir lors du dit échange, rien ne dit qu'ils se laisseront tirer dessus lors de l'invasion de la base... Après tout, ils avaient réussi à sentir l'explosion de leur manoir et l'attaque suicide de nos hommes là-bas..._

-Les Vanaziones nous ont donné la solution, Septimo-sama.

-_Que veux-tu dire ?_

-Rappelez-vous... Quand les Vanaziones ont essayé d'enlever le gardien de la Foudre, c'est Sawada Tsunayoshi qu'ils ont enlevé parce que celui-ci s'était interposé... Si pendant l'invasion nos hommes visent les gardiens des deux boss, il y a de grandes chance pour que cela se passe de la même manière : Sawada Tsunayoshi ne supporte pas que quiconque soit blessé surtout ses amis et gardiens, quand au Primo, il a failli faire une crise de panique quand G a disparut à sa place. Il ne voudra certainement pas que cela ne passe une seconde fois...

-_D'ailleurs, le fait que le Primo ne soit pas attendu à une attaque surprise dans la ruelle ne remet-elle pas en cause ta théorie, Lanalia ? Son Hyper Intuition ne l'a pas prévenu de cela. Ce pouvoir ne marche peut-être pas complètement..._

-Je suis désolée de vous contredire, Septimo-sama, mais c'est faux.

Les yeux du boss des Scassinatore se plissèrent.

-_Que veux-tu dire ?_ répéta-t-il.

-J'étais en hauteur sur les toits et j'ai tout vu. Le Primo a bel et bien sentit le traquenard. Cependant s'il avait évité la balle, ce serait son gardien de la Pluie qui se l'aurait prise. Le Primo a protégé son gardien.

-_Il a protégé son subordonné ?... Que c'est bizarre... Le boss est censé rester en vie pour le bien de la famille... C'est le devoir des subordonnée de protéger le boss pas l'inverse. Je ne comprends pas ce besoin qu'ont les Vongolas à se sacrifier pour leur subordonnés..._

-Septimo-sama, si je puis me permettre, la logique des Vongolas est loin de correspondre à la nôtre... Tout comme leur puissance.

-Et apparemment leur intelligence aussi... C'est un très bon plan, que tu m'as donné là Lanalia... Vicieux et qui exploite les faiblesses et leurs forces à notre avantage... Un plan digne des Scassinatores... Grâce à toi mon but de mener notre famille au sommet se rapproche de plus en plus ! Quel dommage vraiment que tu sois née femme... En tant qu'homme je suis certain que tu aurais continué mon œuvre et aurais mené à l'ère prospère des Scassinatores comme au temps des véritables Ombres, où le meurtre et le crime pouvait frapper à toutes les portes, quelque soit la famille... où il n'y avait pas toutes ses situations d'alliance ! Oui, vraiment quel dommage que tu ne sois pas née homme, tu aurais fait un parfait boss...

-Septimo-sama, je suis honorée au delà des mots que vous me considérez comme cela, mais j'aime parfaitement ma place en tant qu'assassin.

-Oui... Tu es mon meilleur subordonné... Je ne trouverais certainement pas de meilleur homme de main que toi... Mais après tout devrais-je être étonné de tes capacités ? Tu es ma fille... La chair de ma chair, il est entièrement normal que tu sois aussi compétente... Très bien. Je te sais fidèle, Lanalia. Fais en sorte que tout soit prêt pour ce plan dans deux jours. J'attendrais un rapport des préparatifs de ta part avant le commencement des opérations.

-Bien, Septimo-sama, fit-elle en mettant un genou à terre.

Elle attendit que l'écran ne s'éteigne complètement, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, pour se relever. Habituée à cette pièce, elle évita aisément les rares objets et en sortit. Un homme l'attendait.

-Tu as tout entendu ? demanda-telle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oui Lanalia-sama.

-Très bien, fais en sorte de commencer les préparatifs. Je veux que tout soit prêt avant demain soir !

-A vos ordres, Lanalia-sama... Qui avez vous prévu de mettre à la place du gardien des Vongolas ?

-Il me semble que Claudio a un jeune frère du nom de Tristano, non ?

-Vous comptez lui faire payer l'erreur de son frère ?

-Non je compte sur lui pour racheter l'erreur de son frère... Je libérerai Tristano avant de fuir. Il aura sa chance de faire ses preuves en tant que Scassinatore et à faire honneur à sa famille. Il devra faire en sorte de ralentir quelque peu les Vongolas lorsque nous repartirons à la base.

-Lui seul contre les Vongolas ?

-Exact. Vous le préviendrez. Moi je vais m'occuper de Claudio, et ensuite j'irai me reposer quelque peu. Les prochains jours vont être mouvementés...

-Bien Lanalia-sama, fit l'homme avant de partir exécuter les ordres.

Lanalia se massa quelque peu le cou avant de partir vers les cachots, là où Claudio attendait sa punition.

* * *

Le Septimo regarda pendant quelque minutes l'écran de neige dans lequel où l'image de Lanalia, un genou à terre venait de disparaître. Son bras droit le scruta alors que son boss était plongé dans ses pensées, avant de l'appeler :

-Boss ? Quelque chose ne va pas dans le plan de Lanalia-sama ?

-Non. Son plan est parfait. Trop parfait même, je dirais... Et j'étais sincère quand je lui ais dit que si elle avait été un homme, elle m'aurait succédé... Et c'est ça qui me dérange...

-Pensez-vous que votre fille pourrait vous succédera ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est une femme ! Si jamais le boss des Scassinatores est une femme, notre famille court à la ruine...

-Boss, si je peux me permettre, il existe des boss de famille qui sont des femmes, comme Aria de la famille Giglionero...

-La famille Giglionero **n'est pas** une guilde d'assassin... Une femme ne peut pas tenir à la tête d'une famille de l'Ombre... Même si cette femme est une tueuse à gage compétente. Aucun de nos hommes ne tiendront compte de ces décision. Non, Lanalia ne me succédera pas, et elle le sait.

-Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, boss... Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiètes ?

-Ce plan... est parfait... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé... Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Que cette fille est intelligente... Non seulement elle possède les même capacités de combat que moi, mais en plus elle est plus maligne ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait déjà pensé à me renverser pour prendre ma place...

-Mais, boss, votre fille vous ait fidèle ! Après tout c'est grâce à vous qu'elle est en vie et elle le sait...

-Marcello, Marcello... Je te l'ai dit elle est intelligente... Elle a sûrement vu quelle place était assurément la meilleur : celle d'un boss ou celle d'un assassin ? Il est vrai qu'elle m'a toujours été fidèle, mais je la soupçonne d'attendre le bon moment avant de me voler ma place de boss... Les femmes intelligentes finissent par avoir trop idées en tête et cela peut nous nuire... à ton avis pourquoi ais-je tuer ma femme quand celle-ci à commencer à contester mes ordres ? Il est vrai que j'ai fait preuve de bonté en ne tuant pas Lanalia dès le berceau... Et il vrai qu'elle m'a été très utile en tant qu'assassin... Mais si elle commence comme sa mère avant elle à se sentir supérieur à moi, je ne dois pas hésiter... N'as-tu pas remarqué que c'était elle qui m'avait convoqué à ce rapport ? Elle ne fait jamais ça d'habitude... Elle attend que ce soit moi qui la convoque... Bien que j'avoue que c'était une situation d'urgence, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça...

-Boss... Vous comptez vous débarrasser de votre fille...

-Oui. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux mais je vais attendre la fin de cette mission... Elle peut encore m'être utile.

-Comment comptez-vous la tuer ?

-Hmm... Je me demande bien... Je l'ai dit : elle a mes capacités de combat. Ce ne sera pas facile de la tuer comme ça... Mais une chose est sûre : c'est moi et moi seul qui la tuera.

* * *

Lanalia ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur un plafond crème. Elle soupira nullement surprise de se réveiller de cette manière-là. Elle était après tout dans une base remplie d'assassins de premier ordre... Elle nota le quelque peu d'ironie dans ses pensées. Oups, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça... Tous aussi différents des Scasssinatores d'origine qu'ils soient ils ne devaient pas être pris à la légère. Ils étaient tous bons. De plus certains avaient appris des styles de la Dixième génération et de la Varia... Bine qu'elle fasse partie de la famille beaucoup enviait sa place en tant que grande commandante. Elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Même pour dormir elle ne pouvait dormir qu'à moitié, pour être prête à toutes éventualités. Il n'empêchait elle ressentait une sorte de nostalgie... Pour quelle raison ? Elle connaissait un endroit où elle n'avait pas eu à craindre d'être attaquée durant son sommeil... Bien que cela fasse un moment qu'elle n'y soit pas allée pour dormir.

Le manoir Vongola de Tsuna.

Elle secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! Elle n'avait pas à penser à ça ! Elle devait suivre le plan et rien d'autre ! Rien ne devait obscurcir son jugement et ses actions ! C'était ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle avait pratiqué depuis plus de dix ans ! Elle ne devait pas penser à autre chose que le maniement des armes, à leur froideur, à leur tranchant, à leur pouvoir de tuer, à la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve, ce qui impliquait silence et écoute... Elle était une tueuse à gage : pas de sentiments, pas de plaisir sauf pour tuer, pas de confort. pas de trahison...

"Sauf si tu étais toi-même trahi." lui avait dit un de ses maîtres assassins.

Mais jamais son boss ne la trahirait. Elle avait toute confiance en lui. Il avait tant fait pour elle. Et elle l'avait aidé en retour. Elle en était sûre, jamais il ne la trahira ! Ils étaient de la même famille, après tout. Et _lui_... elle savait qu'elle pouvait _lui_ faire confiance, jamais _il_ n'abandonnerait son devoir pour sa famille et sa fidélité pour son boss...

Puis elle se souvint d'une autre parole de ses professeurs : pas de confiance.

Elle ne devait faire confiance qu'à elle-même et à son boss. Les autres n'étaient rien, juste bons à exécuter des ordres. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle ne devait en aucun cas nouer des liens avec d'autres personnes : cela reviendrait à tomber tôt ou tard. Car ces liens la trahiront, le jour où elle en aura le plus besoin, la laissant seule et pour morte. Elle ne doit donc rien attendre de personne. "Seuls les liens de sang sont les plus puissants", "Seuls les liens de sang sont éternels"... N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'on lui avait dit ? Pourquoi en douter ? Seul son père ne pouvait pas la trahir ! Elle ne devait avoir de la loyauté qu'à son père !

Alors... pourquoi ressentait-elle cela pour_ lui _?

Elle sentit ses pensées vagabonder vers _lui_. Cela faisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait que d'yeux pour _lui_. _Il_ incarnait tout ce qu'elle aimait : la loyauté, la fierté, la persévérance, la volonté... Elle ne _l_'avait sourire que deux ou trois fois. Et bien que _ses _sourires ne s'était jamais adressés à elle, elle avait senti à chaque fois son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas eu sa réputation de grande commandante des Scassinatores à tenir, elle aurait sûrement laissé une rougeur couvrir ses joues. Est-ce qu'_il_ lui pardonnerait de tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle _lui_ dira quand elle _le_ reverrait ? Comment _lui_ fera-t-elle comprendre ses sentiments...

Elle se releva d'un bon à cette pensée. Comment osait-elle... ? Avait-elle donc tout oublié ce qu'elle était ?! Ce qu'elle avait appris ?! Elle. Ne. Devait. Pas. S'attacher ! Elle était une tueuse à gage bon sang ! S'attacher reviendrait à mourir ou à se faire tuer ! Et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle devait encore beaucoup à son père. Elle devait payer ses dettes. Sa famille passait avant ses sentiments, avant tout le reste ! Non même... Elle devait s'affranchir de ce sentiment. Il ne devait pas revenir... Elle devait faire une croix sur _lui_ : elle n'était qu'un objet... un objet sans âme et sans sentiment... contrairement à _lui_... Elle devait abandonner ses sentiments. Elle le devait pour sa famille...

* * *

G se réveilla le lendemain matin de très mauvaise humeur.

Pour résumer, il était devenu un otage des Scassinatores pour faire plier les Vongolas, il ne pouvait pas bouger et devait attendre que son heure vienne. Ensuite, il avait une grande envie de fumer, mais il n'allait certainement pas demander à ses gardiens d'aller lui en chercher. De plus il s'inquiétait pour Giotto. Il avait vu le regard horrifié de son meilleur quand il s'était interposé pour prendre la balle. Il se doutait que Giotto avait dû être blessé intérieurement. En tant que meilleur ami, étant celui qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que les autres, il savait que Giotto ne supportait pas de voir ses amis se blesser pour lui... Tiens, autre ressemblance entre lui et le gamin Decimo. Celui-ci avait lui aussi été horrifié quand ses hommes étaient morts lors que l'explosion du manoir... Bon sang... Jusqu'où allait cette ressemblance ? Était-il vraiment possible qu'une telle ressemblance ait lieu après quatre cents ans ?! Et si oui, alors était-ce aussi le cas avec l'un des parents du gamin ? Non, suivant la logique... la ressemblance devait être plus prononcée... Est-ce que cela était vraiment possible ?!

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Il releva la tête et vit alors ses gardiens se mettre en garde, puis se détendre devant la silhouette de Lanalia.

Celle-ci semblait un peu plus reposée, bien que son visage soit fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, et sa blessure au bras était bandée. G se demanda alors vaguement qui avait bien pu la lui faire... Par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu c'était une blessure par balle... Or aucun membre de la première génération n'utilisait d'armes à feu à part lui en dehors de son arc... Et parmi la dixième génération, il n'en avait vu aucun, non plus... sauf peut-être ce Reborn. Mais n'était-il pas parti en Italie ? Puis G se souvint avoir vu la silhouette de l'Arcobaleno parmi de groupe alors qu'il s'était précipité devant Giotto. Donc c'était sûrement lui. Il secoua la tête, écoutant la conversation.

-Lanalia-sama ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Je viens voir le prisonnier, ça vous dérange-t-il ? rétorqua d'une voix forte la tueuse à gage.

-Bien que non, Lanalia-sama. Nous sommes honorés de votre présence ici. Nous avons entendu ce que vous avez prévu de faire... Ce plan est celui d'un génie !

-Assez de flatteries... Vous savez que je ne rends des comptes qu'à Septimo-sama et que je ne fais ça que pour l'aider à remettre la famille sur le chemin de sa gloire...

-C'est donc ça votre but ? s'écria G. Vous voulez détruire la famille Vongola pour prendre sa place dans le monde de la mafia ?

-Ne dîtes pas cela comme si vous ne le saviez pas G, déclara Lanalia en se dirigeant dans sa direction. Je sais que vous en avez plus ou moins parlé entre vous les gardiens

-Ce n'était que des suppositions... Mais pourquoi vouloir Primo **et **le Decimo ? Un seul suffirait bien, non... Pourquoi le Decimo également ?

-Tsunayoshi m'a également posé la question et je vais vous répondre la même chose que je lui ais répondu. Je ne discute pas les ordres de mon boss. C'est lui nous a donné l'ordre de capturez les deux boss.

-En gros vous obéissez sans vous poser de question... Je peux donc vous considérer comme des pions, des personnes sans cervelle qui ne réfléchissent pas au meilleur moyen qui soit... Cela ne m'étonne pas que votre famille ait décliné.

-Comment oses-tu ?! s'insurgea l'un des hommes.

Mais Lanalia les arrêta d'un geste avant de se pencher sur G.

-Est-ce que les Vongolas ne savent rien faire d'autre que provoquer ? Où est-ce le propre des gardiens de la Tempête ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna G.

-Votre successeur, Gokudera Hayato voulait savoir si j'étais capable de me suicider... Je lui ais prouvé que je n'hésiterais pas à me tirer dessus...

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête ses bandages au bras. Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle s'était fait ça elle-même ?

-Pour... pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que je suis fidèle à mon boss et parce que c'était nécessaire pour les convaincre...

-Et votre boss est d'accord avec ça ? rétorqua G. je comprend que qu'en tant que subordonnée, vous devez suivre les ordres et ses plans mais est-ce qu'il vaut que vous vous mutilez ? Que vous ne puissiez plus vous servir de votre bras pendant un long moment ?

Lanalia croisa le regard de G et y lut de la colère et de l'indignation. Puis un visage se superposa à celui du prisonnier avec la même expression. Elle leva une main et la posa tendrement sur la joue de G, qui sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réaction. Elle se pencha sur lui, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de G. avant de les remonter à hauteur de son oreille.

-Vous lui ressemblez tellement...

G resta figé, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis comme muée d'un ressort, elle se redressa. G ne comprit pas le regard déterminé qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de la tueuse à gage. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna, les ongles s'allongeant dans un chuintement, et s'élança vers les deux gardes. Ceux-ci, interloqué de l'échange qu'il y avait eut lieu entre le Vongola et la fille de leur chef ne réagirent pas assez vite. Ils ne purent faire aucun geste tandis que les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfonçaient dans leur poitrine au niveau du cœur.

* * *

_(Et slap ! Attaque Cliffanger ! XD Non je rigole ! Cette fois je vais vous laisser un peu plus d'infos ^^ . Allez profiter de ce surplus, c'est la maison qui offre!)_

* * *

G regardait, interdit, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos tandis que les deux gardes faisaient face à lui, avec une main de Lanalia sur leur poitrine. Les ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans les corps, comme dans du beurre. Une grande tâche rouge commença à imbiber leurs vêtements et le sang finit par goutter sur le sol froid. Les yeux de l'un des hommes devinrent ternes et son corps bascula par terre. Le deuxième homme s'accrochait avec ses dernières forces au bras de la tueuse à gage et, une traînée de sang coulait de ses lèvres, il réussit à croasser faiblement :

-La... Lanalia...-sama... Pour...pourquoi ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit rien, et sans même jeter un seul regard à l'homme, elle retira d'un coup sec sa main, lui prenant en même temps la vie. L'expression horrifiée sur le visage de l'homme se figea, il eut un petit tressaillement quand il chuta et atterrit sur le sol, avant de ne plus bouger. D'un geste vif, la jeune femme chassa le surplus de sang qui se trouvait sur ses ongles avant de commencer à le lécher, à la manière d'un animal sauvage. Elle se tournait et fut surprise de voir une expression de colère sur le visage de l'otage.

G aurait pu rire, si n'avait pas été autant outré par la conduite de cette femme : elle venait de tuer deux des membres de sa famille et elle le regardait avec une mine presque innocente, les yeux ronds et légèrement étonnés.

-Alors c'est ça ? gronda G. Vous tuez vos propres hommes ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous fait cela ? Ils faisaient partie de votre famille !

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez vraiment de la compassion pour vos ennemis, ô gardien de la Tempête ? demanda d'une voix moqueuse la jeune fille en marchant vers lui, les griffes toujours sorties.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ces hommes sont nos ennemis : s'il n'y avait que moi je les tuerai de mes propres mains ! Mais mon boss n'accepterait jamais que je tues pour la vengeance. Et c'est une règle que je m'efforce de suivre au fil du temps que je passerai avec lui.

Lanalia le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, mais non pas un rire forcé ou moqueur mais empreint de sincérité. G surpris de cette réaction, ne garda pas longtemps l'éclat de colère dans son regard. Le rire de la jeune femme était cristallin, doux, complètement en décalage de tout ce qu'elle était il y avait encore quelques minutes. Elle finit par se calmer, revêtant de nouveau son masque froid et dur et regarda G, bien qu'une étincelle de bonne humeur brillait toujours dans ses yeux oranges devenus plus doux.

-Pour répondre à votre question, cher G, sachez juste que personne ne doit savoir quel est mon véritable visage. Je ne dois pas montrer mes émotions et ce à personne. Et si par malheur quelqu'un les voyait... je me dois de les tuer pour cela.

Elle leva ses deux mains ses ongles brillant comme des lames affûtées, au-dessus de la tête de G.

-Je suis, après tout, une tueuse à gage...

Instinctivement, sous la menace, G ferma les yeux alors qu'elle baissait les bras, attendant la douleur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon cette fois c'est la réalité c'est la fin du chapitre ^^_

_Oui je sais je suis horrible xD Autre retournement de situation j'adore ça !_

_Alors vous me détestez ? Quelle question, je le sais bien ^^ Petit vote ? Lanalia ennemie ou amie ? Parce les réponses vont être définitives la semaine prochaine ^^_

_Et quant au Septimo ? Déjà qu'il ne faisait pas l'uninanimité, alors en plus s'il est misogyne..._

_Et on en sait un peu plus des sentiments intérieurs de Lanalia... Elle aime quelqu'un... Vous me direz quelle brillante révélation... C'est qu'est-ce que ça change à l'histoire ? Ben rien... Mais bon voilà ^^_

_D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de personnes qui meurt dans mes chapitres en ce moment je me demandais si je ne devrais pas changer de rating... Le passer en M... Qu'est-ce que vous ne pensez ? Est-ce que c'est trop brutal pour du T, ou... Est-ce que vous trouvez que c'est limite là ou pas ?_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine !_


	21. Chapter 21 : La fuite

_Et voilà chapitre 21 ! Ravie de voir que certains ont bien aimé lire un chapitre entier sur les Scassinatore, parce que ça continue ! Je trouve que c'est plus intéressant de ce côté là ^^ Que voulez-vous je ne peux pas être partout !_

_Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite révélation pour vous : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Je fais seulement mumuse avec ses personnages ^^_

_Je remercie **Addaline, Inukag9, Lecfan, DragonneYukkin, mary6987, Himutsu-chan, MissXYZ, Guest, Choran13, Ayone, Ecarlates, Karo, mellyrn** et **BlackCerise**_

_Réponses aux reviexws anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ** : Vraiment désolée, je sais ça peut faire cliché, mais sur ce coup là je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre si je veux arriver là où je veux aller. Alors désolée, le début sera peut-être un peu décevant pour toi ^^'. On va dans ce cas mieux s'entendre sur la mise à mort du Septimo ! A bas les misogynes! Eh oui Lanalia aime quelqu'un qui ressemble à G... Après j'ai jamais dit physiquement ! Il peut très bien s'agir de quelqu'un qui possède le même caractère que G, ou ses yeux, ou son expression ou sa manière de voir les choses. Je n'en dis pas plus ^^ Réponses demandées, réponses acceptées._

_**Guest** : salut à toi noble inconnu xD (fais pas attention –') Et encore des gens qui ne sont pas quoi penser ^^ je crois que je vais perdre beaucoup de gens (n'est-ce pas mary6987?) Contente de voir que tu ne perds pas espoir pour Lanalia, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Après concernant la façon du changement de veste de Lanalia, je ne dis plus rien ^^. Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Ayone** : Je ne dirais rien sur le grand amour de Lanalia ^^ (voilà une question qui demande réponses auprès des lecteurs : faut vraiment que j'arrête de donner d'autres interrogations et que je répondre à celles d'avant d'abord...) Mais quel tombeur ^^ Mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, non ? J'adore embrouiller les gens : spécialement dans les fics ^^ Alors pour toi, si le père est taré, la fille va être tarée, Et si le père est gentil, le fils va être gentil ? C'est logique dans un sens... Mais dans ce cas que faire de la ressemblance père/fils de Iemitsu et Tsuna ? (Tu l'auras compris : je n'aime pas Iemitsu!) Suite la voilà !_

_**Karo** : J'ai jamais dit Hayato ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser à Hayato ^^ je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire pour que vous pensiez cela ^^' Tu comprendra en lisant c chapitre et pour infos le chapitre 23 donnera toutes les infos depuis le début. Autant dire que dans deux ou trois semaines, vous saurez à peu près tout sur tout ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour un retard. Même si tu n'arrives pas à commenter avant que je mette le prochain en lige je ne ten voudrais pas, franchement. Profite en tout cas de ce chapitre ! _

_**Mellyrn** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ^^ Eh ben non je suis désolée mais c'est pas des scans ce que j'écris je ne sais pas dessiner du tout ^^' Merci je me suis dit qu'une petite conversation entre ces deux là serait très productrice et j'avais raison ^^ Bien que ça m'ait écorché le cœur de devoir écrire des paroles pleines d'excuse et de respect pour le boss des Scassinatore... En gros tu dis que le personnage du Septimo est un perso logique cohérent et qui malgré qu'il soit pour jusqu'à à la moelle s'assume complètement... Oui c'est bien ça ^^ Oui moi aussi (oui enfin bon je sais très bien ce qu'il a dans la tête : d'ailleurs je dois vous avouer que c'est assez dur d'avoir en tête toutes les personnalités des persos, parce que bon ils sont assez différentes et parfois je me demande comme je peux encore survivre avec ce genre d'idées parfois contradictoire en tête...) Oui c'est une idée (je ne vais quand même pas te dire tout ce qu'il va se passer plus tard!)Eh ben ouais moi je sais tout ! Tout sur la fin sur la fin tout sur les révélations, tout sur les persos et leur jardin secret (Lanalia et Hibari : personne n'a oublié son objet mystère n'est-ce pas?) Ah oui t'as raison, je modifierais ça plus tard, merci pour l'avoir signalé. Toi aussi tu as l'Hyper Intuition ^^ ? Tu penses à une personne enchaînée hein ? Qui sait le grand amour de Lanalia serait peut-être un perso qu'on a pas vu et que Septimo retient en otage... Excellente suggestion ^^ j'en prends note. Tu vas vite savoir ce qui va se passer entre G et Lanalia... Stop ! je vous arrête tout de suite ! Le couple n'est pas G et Lanalia ! Bande de pervers pensez tout de suite à ça à cause d'une pauvre phrase! xD OK merci pour ton avis pour le rating je vais donc le laisser en T. Merci en tout cas pour ta longue review j'ai pris un grand plaisir à y répondre ! Et j'ai surtout adoré tes trucs genre /AVALANCHE/ ou /PORTE/, ça m'a bien fait rire ^^ Profite bien de ce chapitre !_

_Bon allez je crois que vous en avez bien besoin : Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 21 : La fuite.

_Elle leva ses deux mains ses ongles brillant comme des lames affûtées, au-dessus de la tête de G. Instinctivement, sous la menace, G ferma les yeux alors qu'elle baissait les bras, attendant la douleur._

Douleur qui ne vint pas. Il entendit alors les pas de Lanalia qui s'éloignait de lui, G se risqua à ouvrir un œil et remarqua que la jeune fille s'était arrêtée et regardait par-dessus son épaule.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous venez ?

G, interloqué pensa une seconde qu'elle ne lui parlait pas. Mais le regard de la jeune fille ancré dans le sien, lui prouva le contraire, achevant de lui faire penser qu'elle devait se moquer de lui. Il était attaché : et aux dernières nouvelles on ne pouvait pas bouger quand on était...

Ses pensées se stoppèrent quand il sentit les chaînes tomber, ne retenant plus ses mains. Il regarda avec surprise les chaînes d'acier joncher le sol. Machinalement, il se frotta les poignets, et se mit debout n'arrivant pas à y croire...

-Quel est cette farce ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

Lanalia eut un petit sourire en voyant ce regard, éclaircissant son visage.

-Je suis apparemment une bonne actrice... Vous avez vraiment cru que j'étais une ennemie ?

-Vous n'en êtes pas une ? s'étonna G.

Il ne savait plus que croire... D'abord, les gardiens de la dixième génération la présentait comme une amie qui plus est muette, mais eux-mêmes se méfiaient d'elle, ensuite il apprenait que le gamin Decimo lui faisait entièrement confiance. Puis il s'avérait qu'elle faisait partie des Scassinatores qu'elle avait participé à son enlèvement... pour finir par tuer deux hommes des Scassinatores et maintenant elle lui disait qu'elle avait joué tout ça ?!

-Non, déclara-t-elle. Je vous expliquerais tout ça en chemin. Mais tout d'abord, nous devons sortir d'ici. La plupart des Scassinatores sont en train de se préparer au plan que j'ai élaboré pour les occuper. Les seules patrouilles que nous devrions rencontrer sont celles que j'ai mise en place...

-Attendez ! Vous êtes qui au juste ? Une Scassinatore ? Une Vongola ? Dans quel camps êtes vous ?

Lanalia resta silencieuse un moment. Puis elle tourna les talons et marcha vers la porte. G resta là où il est, refusant de la suivre avant d'avoir des réponses. Lanalia s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers lui.

-Vous préférerez que les Scassinatores vous retrouvent ? Dépêchez-vous, on a pas une minute à perdre !

-Je déteste voir les gens tourner autour du pot... Mais je déteste encore ceux qui ne répondent pas aux questions.

-Alors vous devez haïr Alaude... se moqua Lanalia.

-Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé des combats vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Rien du tout. Pour votre gouverne, je suis bien une Scassinatore...mais je suis aussi une Vongola. Quant au camp dans lequel je suis je dirais que ce serait celui de Tsunayoshi.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment de notre... du côté du Decimo ?

Lanalia ne répondit pas à G une nouvelle fois.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, on doit partir d'ici le plus discrètement possible. Cela m'étonnerait que les Scassinatores vous laissent partir comme ça... Je répondrais aux autres questions plus tard.

G grommela dans sa barbe quelque mot inintelligible mais finit par la suivre jusqu'à la porte. Lanalia se tenait embusquée derrière celle-ci. Elle surprit le regard interrogateur du gardien. Elle plaça son doigt devant ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. G acquiesça. Elle se redressa et sortit comme si rien ne s'était passé, son masque dur et froid sur son visage, et s'avança vers les trois gardes qui gardaient la porte extérieure. G resta derrière celle-ci, écoutant la conversation.

-Lanalia-sama ? appela une voix masculine proche. Que se passe-t-il avec les deux gardes dans la pièce ?

-Que voulez-dire ? demanda la voix de Lanalia.

-Eh bien ils ont pour ordre de prévenir par radio quand un personne sort de la pièce. Mais cette fois, ils ne nous en ont pas informés...

-Ah... vous êtes bien organisés... C'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont en train de retenir le prisonnier qui a failli s'échapper. D'ailleurs, vous devriez peut-être allé les aider...

G sentit son sang se glacer. Avait-elle l'intention de le doubler ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux corps. Malgré qu'elle l'ait libéré des chaînes, elle avait tout de même tué les deux hommes parce qu'ils avaient soit disant vu sa vraie personnalité. Et ils faisaient parti de sa famille... Et un tel crime dans une famille de mafieux était passible de mort. Peut-être les avaient-elle tué sur un coup de tête et avait orchestré tout ça pour l'en incriminer ? Tout à ses pensées, il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de la porte que des pas précipités se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brutalement.

Les trois hommes entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce et leur regard se posèrent sur un G libéré. Celui qui était au milieu des deux autres tourna son regard vers les deux hommes dont le sang formait des flaques autour de leur corps. L'homme reposa les yeux vers G, qui se tenait sur ses gardes. Son visage ne montrait que de la fureur.

-Comment as-tu osé porter la main sur nos camarades ? Nous allons te le faire...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que son corps eut un soubresaut, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba face contre terre, faisant découvrir son dos une immense blessure en forme de griffure, sous le regard horrifié des deux autres qui l'encadraient. G vit alors Lanalia qui se tenait derrière le corps, le visage inexpressif, les griffes ensanglantées entourés de flammes de la Tempête. L'un des deux hommes n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir la menace que la jeune fille plaça une de ses mains sur sa bouche et l'autre à l'arrière de la tête. Elle exécuta un mouvement rapide, faisant brusquement tourner la tête de l'homme, produisant un craquement qui fit grimacer G. Avant que l'homme ne s'écroule, mort avant de toucher le sol, le dernier se tourna vers la jeune femme et avant qu'il ne puisse crier quelque chose, elle ressortit ses ongles et d'un geste vif, l'égorgea, sans aucun remords, une longue traînée de flammes rouges qui s'éteignirent dans un grésillement. Le corps du dernier garde rejoignit ses prédécesseurs sur le sol.

G regarda horrifié les corps des gardiens puis la jeune fille, complètement abruti. Il n'allait pas se duper : il faisait partie d'une famille mafieuse. Il avait l'habitude du sang et des assassinats, mais en voir cinq pratiquement d'affilés et par une femme âgée d'à peine vingt ans, le laissa sans voix. Cette jeune femme n'était pas n'importe qui... Il voulait bien croire que les mœurs avaient changé depuis quatre cents ans et que les femmes avaient pris de l'importance mais de là à ce que celle-là puisse tuer cinq hommes qui faisaient parti, selon les informations que leur avait fourni la dixième génération, d'une guilde d'assassin reconnue dans le monde de la mafia...

La jeune fille surpris son regard et, s'en méprenant, haussa les épaules :

-C'est la première règle pour un assassinat en bonne et due forme : Attirer l'attention de sa cible ailleurs... Et puis je ne pouvais décemment pas les tuer en plein milieu du couloir ça aurait attiré l'attention des autres gardes qui auraient donné l'alerte.

G sortit de sa torpeur et lui lança un regard noir.

-Donc en clair vous m'avez utilisé comme appât...

-Et alors ? Ça a marché, non ?

Sur ces mots et ignorant le regard outré du gardien de la Tempête de la première génération, elle lécha ses ongles pleins de sang. G eut un long frisson glacé lui parcourir les membres en la voyant faire. Cette femme... cela ne lui faisait-elle rien de faire ça ? C'était le sang des membres de sa famille ! Était-elle vraiment du côté du gamin Decimo ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris du gamin, jamais il n'accepterait que ses hommes tue de sang froid, même si c'était des ennemis... Ces deux-là travaillaient-ils vraiment ensemble ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce gamin ait donné l'autorisation de tuer comme ça autant de membres des Scassinatore... Il regarda la jeune femme continuer à lécher le sang sur ses griffes. Il se mordit discrètement les lèvres de dégoût puis dirigea la conversation vers autre chose.

-Et était-il absolument nécessaire de les tuer ? Tu aurais pu les envoyer ailleurs.

-Ça aurait attiré des soupçons sur moi, lâcha-t-elle en finissant de lécher le sang. Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous auriez été obligé de les neutraliser toi-même... Et je ne pense que vous soyez en état de neutraliser toute une bande d'assassins. Maintenant, nous devons être discret. Normalement la relève ne se fera pas avant une heure. On a largement de quoi faire pour sortir d'ici.

G hésita avant de hocher la tête. Elle regarda les couloirs avant de faire un signe à G, pour lui montrer que la voie était libre. Le plus silencieusement possible, ils traversèrent des couloirs, ralentissant ou s'arrêtant quand ils voyaient des patrouilles. Dans ces cas-là, Lanalia ouvrait la porte la plus proche et se rassurant en un clin d'œil de l'absence d'ennemis, elle faisait entrer G, attendant ensemble que les gardes soient passés. G regardait avec insistance le moindre geste de la femme et ne put que reconnaître qu'elle était douée. Il l'avait vu tuer, mais cette fille était assurément une experte en infiltration aussi. Elle entendait à l'avance l'approche des membres de la famille Scassinatore, peut-être par habitude à force de vivre avec eux, mais surtout elle était capable de trouver très vite un moyen de l'éviter ou de la contourner. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait : elle ne fonçait pas dans le tas à tuer tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle s'arrêta pile devant un tournant. Elle fit signe à G d'en faire de même. G tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas et de conversation se faisait entendre et même se rapprochait d'eux. G tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait aucun renforcement dans les murs ni même de pièces dans laquelle se réfugier. G jura intérieurement. Il devait faire demi-tour pour trouver un abri.

-Retournons sur nos pas, chuchota G. C'est le moyen le plus sûr.

-Non, nous n'avons pas le temps, déclara Lanalia. Restez ici et surtout ne vous faîtes pas remarquer.

-Quoi ? Mais...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter, elle s'était relevé et marcha vers les deux gardes, d'un pas assuré. G entendit le bruit des pas de la jeune fille, la conversation entre les deux gardes s'arrêter avant qu'une voix ne s'éleva, empreinte de respect :

-Bonjour Lanalia-sama ! C'est un grand honneur de vous voir par ici... Que venez-vous faire dans cette aile ? J'espère que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que G entendit le chuintement sourd comme celui qui se produisait lorsqu'elle sortait ses ongles, puis les paroles du gardes furent écourtées. Un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui avait cogné le mur, retentit, suivit par des râles étouffés. G ferma les yeux, secouant la tête. Juste au moment, où il commençait à se dire que peut-être elle n'était pas une insensible... Il sortit de sa cachette et allait dire sa façon de penser à la jeune femme avant d'être pétrifié par la scène qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Lanalia avait plaqué les deux gardes dos au mur et étouffait de ses mains les éventuelles paroles des hommes, ses ongles égratignant leur joue. Mais ce qui avait impressionné G n'était pas le fait que les deux hommes la regardait avec un air de terreur absolue, oubliant le respect et confiance qu'ils avaient eu en elle, ni que la jeune femme les avait soulevés à quelques centimètre du sol d'une seule main... Bien que cela y contribuait quand même... Non ce qui l'avait surpris étaient le fait qu'au lieu des flammes rouges, caractéristiques de la Tempête, qui devait émaner des griffes de Lanalia, des flammes bleues et apaisantes de la Pluie les entouraient. G vit les deux hommes plaqués aux murs perdent peu à peu conscience, puis les yeux se fermer. Mais la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas. G comprit alors.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous allez les tuer !

Lanalia sembla reprendre réalité avec ce qu'il l'entourait et darda un regard accusateur vers G. Mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Quand elle n'entendit plus le son de leur cœur battre, elle les lâcha. Elle stoppa le flux de flammes de la Pluie dans ses griffes avant de les ramener à une longueur normale. Elle lança un regard noir à G.

-Ne vous ais-je pas dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer et de restez où vous étiez ?

-Vous... comment se fait-il que vous aviez des flammes bleues ? C'était des flammes de la Pluie... N'êtes-vous pas de type Tempête ?

Lanalia fit claquer sa langue, d'un air renfrogné. G comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir cela. Néanmoins elle montra à son doigt un anneau dont la forme rappelait celle d'un dragon et devant la gueule ouverte de la créature mythique, une pierre bleue.

-Je possède plusieurs type de flammes en moi. Bien que ma principale soit celle de la Tempête, je possède également celle de la Pluie. Seul un nombre de personne très limité est au courant... Et je voudrai pas que cela s'étende de trop. Je ne garderai plus l'effet de surprise sur mes ennemis si c'était le cas. Alors, comme je ne peux pas décemment vous tuer pour vous faire garder le silence, vous allez me jurer ici et maintenant de garder le secret...

-Je... je... Très bien. Je vous le jure.

Lanalia parut satisfaite car elle enleva l'anneau et le mit dans une bourse en cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture.

-Venez, faut pas traîner.

G acquiesça et la rejoignit.

-Je ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait avoir plusieurs flammes... marmonna-t-il, assez étonné et ayant complètement oublié pourquoi il était intervenu lors de l'assassinat des deux gardes.

-Alors vous n'avez pas vu les autres flammes de Gokudera Hayato ?

-Les autres... Quoi, mon successeur possède lui aussi une autre flamme ?!

-Oui... en fait, comme pour moi, sa flamme principale est la Tempête mais il possède également celle du Nuage, du Soleil, de la Pluie et de la Foudre.

-Quatre autres flammes ?! s'exclama, estomaqué, G.

-Oui... C'est assez rare. En fait, je ne crois pas avoir personne avoir plus de deux flammes en dehors de Gokudera Hayato. Le fait d'en avoir trois est déjà assez rare en soi, alors quatre... cela tient presque de l'impossible.

-A quoi est-ce dû ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, tout en se dirigeant dans les couloirs, sans se déconcentrer des éventuels bruits dans les couloirs.

-Personne ne le sait, répondit-elle. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est comme on demandait pourquoi une personne a les yeux verts, ou l'autre les yeux oranges... On naît comme ça, et cela fait parti de soi.

Il y eut quelques minute de silence où G suivit Lanalia sans vraiment regarder devant lui, tout à ses pensées.. Puis il faillit percuter la jeune femme. La jeune femme chuchota :

-C'est ici.

-La sortie ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de pointer du pouce une direction derrière elle.

-La sortie se trouve de l'autre côté.

-Quoi ?! chuchota frénétiquement G. Pourquoi on est là alors ?

-J'ai quelque chose à récupérer dans cette pièce. Vous vous restez dehors. Mais si jamais vous voyez que quelqu'un arrive, alors vous entrez. Mais à aucune autre occasion, compris ?

G hocha lentement la tête. Puis la jeune femme se redressa et pénétra dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. G scruta les bouts du couloirs avec anxiété. Il se mordit la langue avec frustration. Si seulement il avait son arme, ou une arme quelconque, il aurait pu aider la tueuse à gage pour sortir d'ici au lieu d'être en retrait !

Au bout de quelque minutes, Lanalia sortit de la pièce, se léchant l'un de ses ongles pleins de sang. G ne douta pas ce qu'elle avait fait et les remarques qu'il avait voulu lui dire juste avant lui revinrent en mémoire. Il allait l'apostropher quand elle lui lança plusieurs choses. Instinctivement il les attrapa. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était son pistolet, la première arme que Giotto lui avait offert, pour se protéger, et qu'il lui était d'une grande valeur, ainsi que son arc Vongola. Il resta bouche bée devant ses armes avant de lever un regard perdu et incompréhensif à la jeune femme. Celle-ci grimaça :

-Il vaut mieux que vous vous protégiez vous-même... Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps les Scassinatore vont nous tomber dessus, mais je ne pourrai pas vous éviter à chaque fois que vous soyez blessé... Et Tsuna me tuerait si jamais je vous ramène avec une égratignure.

G ressentit alors une grande reconnaissance envers cette femme, qui malgré qu'elle était en apparence froide, pensait aux autres. Jamais il ne pourrait la remercier assez : ces armes lui étaient autrement plus précieuses que parce que c'était Giotto, son boss et meilleur ami qui les lui avait donné. Elles étaient à ses yeux presque irremplaçables. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec douceur en un sourire de remerciement. Lanalia resta quelques secondes à regarder ce regard. G se rendit compte alors que les pommettes de la jeune femme rosirent quelque peu, et que ses yeux pétillaient d'une émotion que G ne put reconnaître, avant que la tueuse à gage ne détourna son visage à l'opposé. G resta hébété pensant quelques secondes, étonné de cette réaction. Puis Lanalia avança de quelque pas, le visage de trois quarts et sa frange cachant ses yeux :

-... On ferait mieux d'y aller... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

-O-Ok... souffla G.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, revenant sur leur pas.

G scruta le visage de la jeune fille où le masque dur et froid était revenu. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça signifiait... S'il ne savait pas que cette femme était une tueuse, avec toutes les contraintes et les secrets que ça comportait il aurait dit qu'elle serait amoureuse... De lui ? Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible ! Ils ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours et ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois depuis leur arrivée dans le futur : quand elle avait fait irruption dans le salon après avoir surpris son successeur et la deuxième fois était maintenant. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui... Puis les paroles de la jeune femme ainsi que le ton doux qu'elle avait utilisé, lorsqu'elle s'était penché sur lui lui revinrent à la mémoire. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait bien un fiancé mais que celui-ci soit tombé, mort mort ou qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle tout simplement ? Non, c'était impossible qu'un homme la repousse... Il devait l'avouer. Cette fille était belle, d'une beauté rare et envoûtante. Même lui qui s'était méfié d'elle, avait vite compris qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise : comme elle l'avait dit, elle jouait un rôle, le rôle de la méchante, le rôle de la tueuse sans émotion. Elle lui avait bien montré des émotions à l'instant et si elle l'avait fait devant lui, alors elle devait sûrement l'avoir fait devant celui qu'elle l'aimait. Alors il lui était impossible de penser que cet homme ne l'ait pas remarqué et l'ait rejeté. Devait-il donc supposer qu'il était mort ? Ou du moins très loin d'ici ?

Il allait lui oser la question quand Lanalia s'arrêta devant une porte. G stoppa sa course à son tour.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas la sortie, ironisa G.

-C'est la salle de communication, déclara Lanalia d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions.

-Pourquoi venir ici ?

A peine avait-il posé la question qu'une alarme se déclencha dans les couloirs, le faisant sursauter. Une voix retentit à travers la base des Scassinatore.

-**_Alerte, le prisonnier s'est échappé ! Je répète : G, l'otage pour les Vongola s'est échappé ! Il ne doit pas sortir de la base !_**

-Pour ça, sourit Lanalia.

Sur ces mots, elle leva le pied et frappa violemment sur la porte en face d'elle avant que G n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas surprenant les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. D'un bond, Lanalia se trouvait déjà sur l'un des hommes et lui trancha la gorge de ses griffes avec les Flammes de la Tempête. G jura entre ses dents, mais arma son arc et commença à viser les hommes qui essayait de s'approcher de la console pour sûrement passer un autre message. Le dernier homme, qui reprit ses esprits, sortit des tonfas. Une lumière dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de Lanalia. Elle transperça les bras de l'homme par ses griffes le faisant hurler de douleur.

-Ne pense même pas à utiliser son style de combat ! Tu es trop jeune d'au moins cent ans pour ça...

Puis elle brisa la nuque de l'homme, avant de la laisser tomber comme une poupée de chiffon. G la regarda d'un air réprobateur alors qu'elle s'approchait de la console.

-Étiez-vous vraiment obligée de le tuer ?

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, surveillez les couloirs, déclara Lanalia et examinant les différents programmes et carte de la base sur les écrans. Je dois absolument ouvrir une certaine porte et empêcher les communications extérieures de passer vers la base... et arrêter cette alarme qui commence à me taper sur le système !

G vit la grimace de douleur qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme puis tout en surveillant les couloirs, il continua :

-Je ne comprend pas... Je sais que vous êtes une tueuse à gage, les gamins nous l'ont dit, mais vous n'en avez pas laisser un seul en vie jusqu'ici...

-A quoi ça aurait servi ? demanda Lanalia d'une voix impassible. Et puis il vaut mieux qu'ils soient morts plutôt que les assommer et prendre le risque qu'ils se réveillent pour revenir à nos trousses tout en dévoilant ma présence à vos côtés à toute la base... Je remarque d'ailleurs que vous, vous êtes trop indulgent.

-Mon boss n'admettrait pas que je tues...

-Tuer pour tuer est mal. Tuer pour se sauver, tuer pour protéger est mal également mais est nécessaire. Nuance.

-Comment pouvez-vous les tuer ? grimaça G. Même si vous êtes de notre côté comme vous le dîtes, ils faisaient parti de votre famille d'origine, non ? Ça ne vous fait rien de leur faire ça ?

Lanalia arrêta de pianoter sur le clavier de la console pour couler un regard sérieux sur l'homme. G se sentit paralysé par ce regard.

-Je suis née dans le sang et le meurtre... j'ai vécu dans le sang et le meurtre... j'ai appris dans le sang et le meurtre... Jusqu'ici je n'ai connu que ça... Les Scassinatores vivent dans l'Ombre de la Mafia... Ne croyez pas que plus ou moins de sang sur mes mains fera quelque chose... Cependant, j'ai découvert autre chose avec Tsuna et les autres... Et le plan que Tsuna et moi avons conçu venait à échouer, simplement parce que j'ai fait preuve d'indulgence, alors il n'y aurait aucun endroit digne où m'enterrer...

G tiqua. Elle était vraiment fidèle au gamin Decimo. Quelle était donc leur relation à ces deux-là ? Tandis qu'elle retourna son attention à sa console, G soupira :

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre... Je croyais que le Decimo était contre toutes ses formes de tueries gratuites.

-Oh, il l'est.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas au courant tout simplement.

G grogna. Évidemment.

-Et ça ne vous fait rien de le lui cacher ? Ne le considérez-vous pas comme votre boss ?

-Est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, avant de continuer.

-Est-ce que parce que je le considère comme mon boss, que je dois tout lui dire ? Le rôle d'un subordonné, d'un gardien ou d'une personne au service d'un boss de la mafia n'est-il pas de l'aider ?Or si je lui disais tout le sang que j'ai sur les mains, jamais il ne pourra en supporter le poids... Pour sa sécurité et parce que je ne veux que son bien, je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Tsuna était un idiot. Il se doute bien que je ne suis pas blanche comme neige... D'ailleurs qui l'est dans la mafia, je me le demande... ?

G ne sut que dire devant cette tirade. Deux sentiments contradictoires le tenaillaient. Une parti de lui voulait s'écrier qu'il devait la vérité à son boss peut importe la vérité, un boss de la mafia devait tout savoir pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Mais d'un autre côté, n'avait-il pas déjà fait ce genre de chose ? N'avait-il pas caché certaine choses à Giotto parce qu'il savait que son meilleur ami le prendrais mal ? Ses yeux se plissèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa.

A ce moment-là, l'alarme s'éteignit dans les couloirs, ramenant G à la réalité. Lanalia se redressa.

-C'est bon la porte est ouverte, l'alarme est arrêtée et personne ne pourra contacter ou recevoir des contacts de cette base le temps qu'on parte...

-Vous saviez que cette alarme allait se déclencher ?

-Pratiquement. Il y avait de grandes chances même si j'aurais voulu que personne ne l'entende... Mais bon... J'avais prévu dans mon plan que l'alarme se déclencherait. Bon voyons... Je pense n'avoir rien oublié...

-Il faudrait peut-être confisquer ces balles de Téléportation, non ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en serve de nouveau...

-Je les ais déjà détruites. Il n'y a plus rien que nous ayons... "empruntés"... aux Vanazione, lors de leur exécution, que ce soit des infos ou des inventions...

-Alors ce sont bien les Scassinatores qui ont détruit la famille Vanazione ?

Lanalia acquiesça, pensive. Puis elle s'éloigna de la console.

-Ah, si... j'aillais oublier...

Elle prit un des tonfas que l'homme avait fait tomber et le planta dans la console. Celle-ci émit alors des grésillement et les écrans clignotèrent. Elle eut alors un petit sourire satisfait et sortant de la pièce, elle surprit le regard interrogateur de G.

-Comme ça, ils ne pourront pas savoir où nous allons et ne pourrons pas réparer les dégât tout de suite... Avant de nous poser des pièges sur notre passage, ils devront réparer les machines... Et je ne pense pas qu'ils auront le temps de le faire. Maintenant nous pouvons sortir.

-Et si on rencontre des hommes ? demanda G en courant à sa suite.

-Pourquoi je me serais embêtée à aller chercher vos armes, d'après vous ?

-On en revient à la dernière conversation, soupira G. Et moi qui croyais que vous aviez des sentiments enfouis... Ou peut-être sont-ils trop enfouis...

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? déclara Lanalia, alors qu'elle s'arrêtant à une intersection vérifiant les alentours, sans prendre en compte le ton accusateur de G. Je suis une tueuse à gage.

Elle reprit sa course, G à sa suite.

-Au risque de me répéter, je suis née et j'ai vécu dans ce genre de monde... et je peux y rajouter quelque chose, je risque de mourir de la même façon que j'ai tué ces hommes... Je ne suis pas dupe, quelqu'un finira bien par m'avoir. C'est mon destin de tueuse à gage.

-Je ne crois pas en un destin façonné de toutes pièces, répliqua G sèchement.

Lanalia s'arrêta et lui fit signe d'en faire de même. G tendit l'oreille et entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans leur direction. Elle voulu sortir ses griffes mais G désigna d'un signe de tête une porte à leur droite. Avec un grognement, elle ouvrit la porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Ils attendirent que les hommes soient passés et qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Avant de sortir, elle coula un regard sur le gardien de la Tempête :

-A quoi croyez-vous alors ?

-Je pense que chaque personne peut façonner son destin comme il l'entend. Moi je refuse d'être enchaîné par une quelconque destinée dont je n'ai même pas vu le bout du nez !

Lanalia resta silencieuse pendant un moment, ses yeux orangés supportant les yeux de braise du gardien des Vongola. Puis elle eut un petit rire et lui envoya un regard moqueur.

-Avouez-le. C'est votre boss qui vous a dit tout ça, non ?

Les joues de G prirent une teinte rouge, allant de pair avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Co... comment vous...

-Tsuna m'a servi ces mêmes paroles une fois, rit Lanalia avec moquerie. Je me demandais bien ce que vous alliez répondre...

G ne sut que dire. Il se reprit :

-Et alors ? Il est complètement normal qu'un bras droit répète ce que lui dit son boss, non ?

-Mais oui, mais oui, rit Lanalia.

Soudain elle s'arrêta de rire et collant son oreille à la porte fermée. G redevint alors sérieux. Elle attendit que la patrouille s'éloigne pour retirer son oreille.

-Ils sont en train de fouiller toute la base, signala-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, ne tardons plus ! déclara G.

Lanalia acquiesça. Prudemment elle ouvrit la porte, puis n'avisant personne elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs, G sur ses talons. La jeune femme passaient de couloir en couloir en vitesse si bien que G se demanda si elle savait où elle l'emmenait ou si elle y allait à l'instinct. Puis elle s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir. Elle se tourna vers G et désigna d'un signe de tête le fond du couloir.

-La sortie se trouve ici.

G regarda la dite sortie. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple porte en fer, assez petite qui la démarquait pas des autres qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici. Il regarda la jeune femme, résistant à l'envie de lui demander confirmation. Lanalia hocha la tête et sortant du détour du couloir, elle marcha vers la porte. G demanda :

-Est-ce bien normal qu'il n'y ait aucun garde ?

-Très peu de membres connaissent cette sortie : elle est condamnée.

-Mais alors pourquoi on la prend ?

-Interdite d'accès serait plus juste... Cette sortie est dangereuse. Il y a un risque d'effondrement... C'est moi qui ais demandé à ce que personne n'emprunte cette sortie pour éviter que des membres n'y risque d'endommager l'entrée. Bien entendu c'était une excuse bidon, bien qu'elle soit basée sur des risques réels. Je ne voulais absolument pas que quelqu'un puisse provoquer un accident en nous empêchant de sortir.

Sur ces mots, elle actionna la lourde serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vision d'un bosquet d'arbres qui délimitait l'entrée d'une forêt, laissant passer la lumière du soleil dans la base des Scassinatore. G sentit une euphorie s'emparer de ses sens. La même qu'il avait en prenant l'air lors de la sortie de la base cachée du Decimo. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu le ciel. Il remarqua que le ciel avait une belle teinte bleu, tel qu'on pouvait le trouver durant les beaux jours d'été. Cela voudrait dire que ça ne faisait même pas une journée entière. Il soupira, il supportait de moins en moins d'être enfermé... Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers le Decimo : pendant un mois il avait été enfermé. Oui, sûrement avait-il connu cet euphorie...

-Les voilà ! cria une voix derrière eux.

G regarda dans la direction de la voix et vit alors des Scassinatore les désigner du doigt avant de braquer leurs armes sur eux.

-Je croyais que personne ne viendrait ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Courez, espèce d'imbécile ! répliqua t-elle en en poussant vers l'extérieur.

G n'attendit pas plus. Il sortit de la base Lanalia sur ses talons. G entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Un balle siffla même près de sa joue. Puis il entendit un sifflement de douleur de la part de la jeune femme derrière elle puis un bruit sourd. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il vit à quelques mètres de lui, le jeune femme, un genou à terre, qui pressait sa main droite sur sa hanche gauche, un filet de sang s'échappant entre ses doigts fins. Avec horreur il vit les Scassinatore s'approcher de la sortie. Ils devaient... S'il la prenait avec lui, les Scassinatore les rattraperaient mais... il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il se méfiait d'elle, elle avait tenu sa parole : elle l'avait sorti de la base ! En jurant intérieurement, il tourna les talons et s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider. Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Ton arc... Sers toi de ton arc... J'ai dit que cette entrée avait un risque d'éboulement...

G comprit ce que voulait lui dire la jeune femme. Il sortit son arc et le banda, une flèche faite de flamme de Tempête apparaissant entre ses doigts. Il visa les rochers se trouvant juste au-dessus de l'entrée et qui menaçait à chaque instant de s'écrouler et tira. Au début il ne passa rien. G regardait avec angoisse les Scassinatore se rapprocher de la sortie puis il y eut une explosion. Les débris de rochers dévalèrent la pente et se placèrent juste au niveau de l'entrée, empêchant les assassins de les rejoindre. G se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever. Il grimaça à la vue du sang qui continuait à couler.

-Une balle ?

-...Oui... Je... je crois qu'elle est encore à l'intérieur de la blessure...

-Je vais vous la retirer, mais quand nous serons en sécurité. Je suppose qu'ils vont passer par d'autre entrées pour nous rattraper...

-Éloignons-nous, ordonna Lanalia. J'ai une dernière chose à faire...

-Dans votre état ? Qu'est-ce que vous devez faire encore ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien. G grogna et l'aida à s'éloigner sous le couvert des arbres.

-Parfait, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant, protégez-vous !

Elle sortit un petit boîtier. G crut pendant un instant que c'était un portable avant de voir un petit bouton rouge. G écarquilla les yeux.

-Attendez ! vous n'allez pas... !

Elle appuya sur le dit bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense explosion décima l'endroit d'où ils venaient de sortir, faisait disparaître la base japonaise de la famille Scassinatore, ainsi que tout les hommes à l'intérieur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon... la chose qu'on peut reconnaître de Lanalia est qu'elle est radicale et qu'elle sait bien effacer ses traces et faire la ménage derrière elle ^^'. Mais bon on peut fêter maintenant la mort d'une partie des Scassinatore, nos cibles de vengeance pour ce qu'ils ont fait à notre Tsuna ! Mouhahaha !... **tousse**_

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Palpitant ? Ennuyant ? Stressant ? A chier ? _

_Dans ce cas je vous laisser remplir de vos mots et de vos émotions ce magnifique carré en dessous._

_Allez ciaossu et à la semaine prochaine !_


	22. Chapter 22 : Retour au bercail

_Yo mina-san !Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ?_

_On y retourne dans ce cas ! Alors je dois vous avouer, que ça devient de plus en plus difficile d'écrire vu que je me suis trouvée un boulot que j'ai commencé cette semaine et que je dois également trouver un temps pour bosser mes cours... Oui je sais personne n'a envie de m'écouter trimbaler ma vie et je ne suis pas là pour ça. Non, tout ça pour vous dire que je vais y arriver quoi qu'il arrive ^^ (oui je sais dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien ! )_

_Bon tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement Akira Amano d'avoir créer l'univers de Reborn, je m'amuse comme une folle, parce que oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Seul Lanalia est sortie de ma tête !_

_Merci à **MissXYZ, mary6987, Guest, Himutsu-chan, choran13, inukag9, Lecfan, Ecarlates, mellyrn** et **Addaline** pour leur review pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière ! Ah et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais ils en ont le droit ! Merci à tous qui ont mis en favoris ou qui suivent cette fic depuis le début, ou qui sont arrivés en cours de route. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette première fic ! Merci, merci beaucoup !_

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_MissXYZ : Ben ouais, désolée d'avoir fait dans le cliché ^^' Mais bon, comme je te l'ai dit, Lanalia devait libérer G, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça à la merci des Scassinatores, pas G... (ToT) ! Ben ouais apparemment xD je me suis plu à imaginer Tsuna et Giotto qui disait la même chose à leur subordonnés ! Je crois bien que tu n'es pas la seule ^^ Bizarrement j'ai l'impression que plus j'écris pour la fin de cette fic tarde... Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais bon c'est bizarre ^^ Sinon profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Guest : T__hank you very much for posting a comment. I didn't expect to receive a written comment in Portuguese. I admire your courage to read a fic written in French and even to post a comment Oo. I would love to meet you in your language, but I don't know how to speak or write, but don't worry, I understand what you wrote. Thank you for your compliments ^^ I'm glad you like it my fic and I hope it pleases you to the end ! Thank you again for your comment and you too enjoy this new chapter !_

_Mellyrn : C'est aussi ce que se dit G ^^ Oui tu as raison ! Vive l'action ! L'action va être bien présente à la fin de la fic quand il faudra régler tous les... petits... problèmes... (n'est-ce pas Septimo?!) Je suis bien d'accord pour le tsunaïsme ! Vive le Tsunaïsme ! Et il vrai que même Lanalia n'a apparemment pas su aller contre le charisme de Tsuna. (Personne de vraiment méchant ne le peut !)En quoi t'ais-je bluffé ? Par rapport à la fuite de la base ou du grand final ? ^^ Oh arrête je suis pratiquement sure que tu as une petite idée dans la tête pour les première lignes de ce chapitre ^^ Mais... Mais... Mon Gokudera n'est pas tout le temps comme ça – –, Mon Gokudera peut-être aussi mature que G T^T . Mais bon en tout cas merci pour tes compliments ^^ Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé mettre des moments où elle n'avait plus son masque froid, pour faire interroger encore plus G xD Ravie de voir que tu apprécie à ce point Lanalia ! Parce que oui, moi aussi je l'adore mon perso ^^ je l'aime depuis que je l'ais mis dans cette fic ! (Tu as complètement raison pour les étincelles de retrouvailles entre Lanalia et Tsuna je te laisse découvrir ça ^^) Hmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... Non, ils ne le méritaient pas ^^ Et si je te dis suite maintenant ? Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 22 : Retour au bercail

_-Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas... !_

_Elle appuya sur le dit bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, une immense explosion décima l'endroit d'où ils venaient de sortir, faisait disparaître la base japonaise de la famille Scassinatore, ainsi que tout les hommes à l'intérieur._

G regarda, effaré, ce qu'il restait de la base alors qu'une immense colonne de poussière s'élevait des ruines. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui semblait attendre sa réaction.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! s'écria-t-il en oubliant toutes formes de respect, incluant le vouvoiement. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison, nous étions sortis !

-Ils nous poursuivaient... Si je ne l'avais pas fait ils nous auraient rattrapés et ramenés dans la base et cette fois, nous aurions plus aucun moyen de nous enfuir.

-Tout ce qu'on aurait eu à faire c'est d'arrêter ceux qui nous suivaient, c'est tout ! Pas besoin de détruire la base entière ou d'y tuer tout ceux qui y étaient ! s'écria G.

Lanalia poussa un soupir, agacée.

-Écoutez, Si je les avais laissés en vie, ils auraient ruinés le plan de Tsuna. Je n'avais pas le choix : je devais les faire taire sur ce qui s'était passé ici...

-Mais enfin quel est ce plan !? Quel plan le Decimo mettrait en place si des personnes se feraient tuer par centaines ?

-Je vous le répète : Tsuna n'est pas au courant de toutes ces tueries...

-Alors tu prends des libertés sur ces plans.

Cette fois, Lanalia baissa quelque peu la tête.

-Je n'ai pas le choix... Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pas là... refusa-t-elle en hochant la tête. Mettons-nous en route vers la base de Tsuna. Je vous dirais quelques petites choses en chemin. Tsuna vous dira le reste.

-D'abord, je dois retirer la douille de ta blessure... grogna G, en se penchant vers elle.

-Et comment ? Vous n'avez aucun matériel... Non, je demanderais à Sasagawa-san de me la retirer...

G acquiesça, acceptant ses arguments. Il enleva néanmoins sa cravate et s'en servit pour la panser, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne perde trop de sang en chemin, malgré les protestations de Lanalia. Il aida ensuite la jeune femme à se relever. Il plaça son bras gauche sur ses épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher, dans la forêt, avec les instruction de la tueuse, qui connaissait le chemin vers la ville de Namimori.

-Nous sommes loin de la base du gamin Decimo ?

-Presque à deux heures à pied. Quand nous y serons, la nuit commencera à tomber.

-Et tu vas pouvoir marcher tout ce temps ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous je suis un des meilleures tueurs à gage ?... Cette blessure n'est rien pour moi, j'ai déjà résisté à pire...

Un silence se fit entre eux pendant lequel G s'appliqua à ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusques. Puis il pensa aux autres gardiens. Tel qu'il connaissait Giotto, celui-ci avait déjà dû essayer de le retrouver avec les autres gardiens, à moins que...

-Le Decimo a dû leur dire que tu étais de son côté à cette heure-ci, déclara à voix haute le gardien de la Tempête.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Tsuna et moi nous nous sommes fait un échange de promesse quand on s'est rencontré il y a huit mois, juste après que nous ayons établi notre plan contre les Scassinatore...

-Quelles promesses ?

-Moi, je lui ais promis que tout se passera bien. Même s'il y a des imprévus, alors je ferais tout pour ça se finisse bien. Lui, en retour, m'a promis de ne parler de moi à personne, sans avoir eu mon accord implicite ou sans que je sois présente. Je ne lui ais rien donné de tel, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu et vu que je n'étais pas là, il ne peut rien leur dire.

-Tu tiens tellement que ça à ton passé ?

-Si je ne suis pas là quand Tsuna leur dira, vous croyez vraiment que les gardiens le croiront ? Ils penseront que Tsuna essaie encore de me protéger de leur colère. Or si je leur ramène le premier gardien de la Tempête, c'est à dire vous, ils écouteront. Ma promesse m'a obligée à venir vous sauver, alors que c'aurait été plus facile de ne pas le faire, mais elle m'oblige également à me faire accepter par ses gardiens de Tsuna.

-Et alors ? Si tu es du côté du Decimo, alors il est complètement normal que tu sois acceptée par sa famille, non ? En quoi cela te dérange-t-il ?

-Je suis une tueuse à gage...

G soupira.

-A t'entendre, on croirait presque que c'est une réponse universelle.

-C'en est une.

-Je ne te suis pas là...

-A votre avis ? Un tueur à gage tue des gens... Qu'ils soient de la mafia ou non.. Et où vont les mafieux qui tuent des civils ?

Les yeux de G s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un regard horrifié à la jeune fille.

-... Vendicare...

-Exact. Vous êtes brillant quand il faut...

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne t'attaches à aucun des membres de la famille du Decimo, parce que tu vas faire une peine à Vendicare ? La prison de la mafia ?

-Très certainement. La fin du plan que Tsuna et moi avons conçu contre les Scassinatore m'oblige à me révéler. Je suis connue en tant que tueuse à gage sous le nom d'Artigli Rossi. Je suis recherchée activement pour mes nombreux assassinats par les mafieux mais aussi par les Vendiche, pour avoir tuée des civils. Une fois que je serais révélée, il y a de très grandes chances que les Vendiche sautent sur l'occasion et me déclarent tout de suite en état d'arrestation et ce quelque soit mon camps. Et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resterais... Cela ne sert à rien que je m'attache trop aux gardiens de Tsuna...

-Mais quel est ce plan, nom d'un chien !

-Il a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps... Et bien sûr je ne vous dirais pas tout le plan ni tous ses changements, je vais vous dire juste son essence même. Tsuna vous dira le reste... Entre l'enlèvement de Tsuna par les Vanazione et votre arrivée dans le futur, moi et Tsuna devions nous débrouiller pour que le plan garde un minimum ses fondations et reste stable. Nous devions faire attention aux nouveaux ordres du Septimo des Scassinatore. Pour vous dire en gros, je me dois de garder une place en tant qu'espion à la famille Scassinatore, aux côté du Septimo. C'est mon devoir premier. Avec cette place je suis capable d'informer Tsuna des différentes directives qu'il prendra et Tsunayoshi sera capable de se préparer, mais néanmoins sans attirer de soupçons. Le Septimo ne doit pas douter qu'un espion se trouve à ses côtés. C'est la partie la plus délicate et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai détruit la base avec tout les hommes à l'intérieur.

-Pour que le Septimone ne te soupçonne pas.

-En effet, j'avais donné un plan au Septimo selon lequel, nous ferions semblant de vous échanger contre le Primo et le Decimo. Mais, que personne ne sera échangé et que les Scassinatore attireront les Vongola là-bas dans la base, là où ils utiliseront des balles de Téléportation pour prendre les deux boss.

G resta un moment silencieux, puis il finit par déclarer.

-C'est un bon plan... Tu es sûre d'être de notre côté ?

-Merci pour le compliment. Je me devais de lui donner un bon plan sinon il se serait méfié. Je n'avais donc que deux jours pour effacer toutes mes traces. Comme je devais vous sauver et vous ramener à Tsuna, je devais traverser toute la base, avec vous. Il était évident que certain hommes me reconnaîtraient, alors j'ai préparé la seule solution possible. J'ai détruit toute la base et tué tous les hommes à l'intérieur pour éviter que l'un ne fasse un rapport au Septimo.

-Mais il va te croire morte, alors...

-D'ici un ou deux jours, je retournerais en Italie, dans la base principale et je lui présenterai un faux rapport dans lequel les Vongola auraient retrouvé la base plus vite qu'on ne le penserait et que je suis la seule survivante de ce foutoir, les Vongola ayant posé des pièges. De plus ça me donnera une excuse de ne pas pouvoir faire mon rapport demain matin.

-Tu as vraiment pensé à tout. Et tu ne comptes rien dire au Decimo de tout ça ?

-Bien sûr, je lui avouerais que j'ai détruit la base avec les hommes à l'intérieur pour le bien du plan...

-Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi dans le fond, je continues à penser qu'il y avait certainement d'autre façon de faire la chose. Tu aurais simplement pu les enfermer...

-Vous continuez à être indulgent avec les Scassinatore... Il est vrai que Tsuna me le fera remarquer, mais néanmoins, il sait une chose : les Scassinatore sont trop dangereux pour être laissés en liberté et trop nombreux pour être arrêtés.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les Scassinatore ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, ce sont des assassins. Voyez l'un des gardes qui vous surveillaient dans votre pièce... Il... disons... Il pensait qu'il serait intéressant de voir combien temps un enfant de dix ans résisterait à la torture. Physique et Psychologique. Son nombre de victimes a atteint la vingtaine la semaine dernière...

G eut un sursaut. Que venait-elle de dire.. ? Il s'arrêta et la regarda. La jeune femme s'éloigna de son support et s'adossa à un arbre proche. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-L'un des hommes qui surveillait la pièce à l'extérieur, le premier des trois que j'ai tué, était un expert en automobiles mais aussi en explosif. Il a fabriqué près d'une cinquantaine de voitures piégées, tuant des familles, brisant et blessant à vie d'autres. J'ai même rencontré il y a un mois une de ses victimes, une jeune femme de quarante ans, qui bien qu'elle ait survécu à l'explosion de sa voiture, a reçu des éclats de verres dans les yeux et elle est maintenant aveugle, sans aucune chance de retrouver la vue. L'un des hommes que j'ai tué avec mes flammes de la Pluie, prenait un malin plaisir à enfermer des personnes, tous sexe confondu dans des caves, les attachait en hauteur et les blessait. Oh pas mortellement... Juste assez pour qu'elles perdent leur sang petit à petit et sentent leur vie s'échapper au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Et lui, regardait ses victimes en rigolant, et ce malgré que ces personnes lui demandaient grâce... Je continues ?

G secoua frénétiquement la tête. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche, sous l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il respira profondément plusieurs minutes, essayant de se reprendre son calme. La jeune fille continua :

-Les Scassinatore sont des assassins. Des experts en morts violentes ou sadiques. Tsuna en ait parfaitement conscient. Et même s'il aurait préféré de ne pas avoir à les tuer mais à les faire juger, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va regretter leur mort. Juste une dernière chose. Ce sont les Scassinatore qui ont torturé Tsuna. Il est vrai que ce sont les Vanazione qui pratiquaient les expériences et les recherches sur sa flamme. Mais ceux qui l'ont torturé à mort, l'ont blessé, l'ont empêché de dormir tout ce temps, qui lui ont envoyé des décharges électriques... Ce sont les Scassinatore. Alors n'attendez pas d'indulgence de ma part pour eux. La mort leur est encore trop douce.

* * *

Dino soupira.

Il se trouvait dans la base et marchait vers la sortie qui menait à une forêt juste au niveau des frontières de Namimori. Tsuna lui avait demandé de poster des hommes à chaque entrée opérationnelle et si jamais quelqu'un arrivait, il ne devait ni le chasser mais le faire entrer si jamais cette personne lui montrait le code convenu.

Dino avait trouvé cette directive incongrue mais faisait confiance à son petit frère. Celui-ci avait préparé des plan et bien qu'il n'en ait pas informé ses gardiens, il continuait d'attendre... D'attendre quoi ? Voilà la grande question que se posait tout le monde même Reborn, à qui la curiosité avait été réveillé par son élève. Et malgré les question incessantes de son tuteur, le Decimo n'avait rien révélé. Même Hibari avait menacé le jeune boss de le morde à mort si jamais il ne répondait pas aux questions qu'on lui posait. Tsuna avait accepté le combat. Et ils s'étaient tous deux retrouvés à la salle d'entraînement sous les regards ahuris de la dixième et première génération. Tsuna avait déclaré avec un sourire au Primo :

-"Voilà un mois que nous n'avons pas fait de combats... C'est juste l'excuse qu'il a trouvé pour se battre contre moi..."

Et cela s'était avéré vrai. Car une fois que tous deux avait été bien fatigué par leur combat, après une victoire de justesse du Decimo, Hibari avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il devait répondre à leurs questions. Il lui avait déclaré que la prochaine fois ce serait sa victoire et était sorti de la salle.

Dino soupira de nouveau. Bien sûr il n'avait rien dit aux autres sur ce que lui avait demandé Tsuna. Celui-ci attendait visiblement quelqu'un... Était-ce ce "quelqu'un" qui allait lui donner toutes les cartes en mains pour aller libérer le gardien de la Tempête. Il espérait que cette personne n'allait pas trop traîner...

Dino sortit de la base et adressa un sourire à ses hommes qui leur firent leur rapport. Personne. Dino eut un sourire forcé et se mit à lever les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à prendre une couleur violette, proche du bleu. L'échange était prévu pour le lendemain aux premières heures du jour et le soleil avait déjà descendu une grande partie du ciel. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il ne restait que cette nuit pour faire quelque chose...

Il allait partir, rentrer de nouveau dans la base pour aller voir comment ça se passait pour les autres entrées quand il entendit un bruissent de feuilles. En un clin d'œil il avait sortit son fouet tandis que ses hommes avaient dégainé leurs armes.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il n'entendit plus rien. Puis des chuchotement pressés s'élevèrent.

-T'es blessée, nom de nom ! Tu ne devrais pas...

-Je refuse qu'on me voit comme ça !

Puis soudain, une jeune femme s'avança vers la lumière des lampes torches des hommes de la famille Cavallone. Dino n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître...

-Toi !... Qu'est-ce que...

Il tendit son fouet prèt à foncer sur elle, quand une forme se plaça entre lui et la tueuse à gage des Scassinatore.

-Non attendez ! Elle est avec vous !

-Vous êtes... souffla Dino, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

En effet le gardien de la Tempête de la première génération se trouvait devant lui, protégeant de son corps la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'avancer comme ça ? Tu oublies qu'ils ne savent rien !

-Poussez-vous, G, déclara d'une voix agacée la jeune femme.

Elle l'écarta de son chemin et leva la main au niveau de son visage. Dino eut un léger mouvement de recul. Mais son attention fut attiré par les mouvements de ses doigts qui formèrent la lettre "V". Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Le V des Vongolas... Le code...

-Donc, Tsuna vous a bien prévenu, déclara Lanalia en rabaissant sa main. Conduisez-nous à lui. Nous allons devoir parler.

Dino ne sut que faire. C'était en effet bien le code que Tsuna lui avait montré la veille et donc la personne que son petit frère attendait... Mais si ce n'était pas le cas... Et si elle n'était qu'un imposteur... Elle avait espionné la dixième génération pendant huit mois après tout ! Puis ses yeux se glissèrent vers G, le gardien de la première génération... Elle l'avait libéré... A moins que ce ne soit un imposteur lui aussi... Mais enfin que se passait-il ?! Il ne comprenait plus rien !

Il respira un bon coup et décida de prendre le risque. Après tout, Tsuna était avec ses gardiens au grand complet, comme le boss de la première génération... Si jamais elle essayait d'attenter à leur vie, ils seront au moins une dizaine à l'en empêcher. Il leva son regard méfiant vers elle.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi. Tsuna est dans le grand salon.

Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes qui n'avaient pas lâchés leurs armes.

-Continuez la surveillance. Si jamais vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre, vous m'appelez immédiatement, compris ?

-Yes, Boss !

-Romario, tu viens avec moi, déclara Dino en se tournant vers son homme de main.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la base des Vongola. G se pencha vers la jeune femme, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de la base.

-C'était quoi ce signe ?

-Un signe que Tsuna et moi avions convenu il y a des mois de cela, au cas où je devrais revenir alors que ses gardiens et amis ne me connaissaient qu'en tant que membre de la famille Scassinatore. Tsuna préviendrais un de ses gardiens ou Dino pour m'amener à lui...

-Vous parlez comme si vous n'étiez pas une Scassinatore... se moqua Dino d'une voix froide en se tournant vers elle.

Lanalia lui lança un regard noir.

-Si jamais, vous dîtes encore une fois que je fais partie de ces traîtres, alors même les flammes du Soleil des Gardiens des Vongolas ne seront pas assez pour vous éviter des cicatrices, vous entendez Cavallone ? Vous ne me connaissez et vous ne savez pas qui je suis...

Dino tiqua. Ces paroles étaient les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait dit à Reborn, la veille.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas la fille du Septimo des Scassinatore ?

-La quoi ? s'étrangla G.

Lanalia se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Dino s'arrêta et se tourna vers G.

-Quoi ? Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Hier, elle nous l'a annoncé sans pincette, pourtant... Vous sembliez bien plus fière à ce moment-là... Ça a dû vous plaire de briser Tsuna...

-Je ne dirais rien de plus sans que Tsuna ne soit devant moi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Dino grimaça. Elle esquivait les questions. C'était pas bon. Il les conduisit devant une porte derrière laquelle ils entendirent des bruits de disputes. G reconnut plusieurs de ses compagnons mêlés à ceux des gardiens du Decimo. Dino se tourna vers eux.

-Attendez ici un instant.

G acquiesça tandis que Lanalia ne fit que fermer les yeux. Dino ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tsuna, qui croisant le regard quelque peu mécontent, se redressa.

-Ils sont là ? demanda-t-il.

-Tsuna... Est-ce que... c'était "elle" que tu attendais ?

Plusieurs gardiens dont Hibari et Reborn plissèrent les yeux au ton sec de Dino. Tsuna eut un petit sourire désolé.

-Oui...

-Tsuna, comment as-tu pu... !

-Dino-san, coupa Tsuna, tandis que les gardiens écoutèrent avec attention cette échange tendu entre les deux disciples de Reborn. Je suppose qu'ils attendent dans le couloir. Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour Primo et les autres qu'il entre, non ?

Le boss des Cavallone prit une grande inspiration. Puis il déclara :

-Tsuna... Tu sais que tu as beaucoup de chose à nous dire...

-Oui... Je suppose que je ne tarderais pas à tout vous révéler. Fais les entrer, Dino-san.

Dino resta sans bouger pendant un instant puis il se tourna et ouvrit la porte.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il à l'adresse des deux personnes dans le couloir.

G acquiesça et allait laisser passer la jeune femme d'abord, mais celle-ci le poussa de la main et d'un signe de tête lui intima d'entrer le premier. G eut un petit sourire et passa la porte.

Il crut que ses oreilles allaient exploser. Une grande partie de ses compagnons avait crié au moment même où il était entré dans la pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre qu'il sentit des mains prendre ses épaules et le secouer légèrement. Son attention rejoignit la pièce et vit Asari devant lui qui avait un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-G ! Tu vas bien !.. Mais enfin comment...

L'épéiste de la première génération n'eut pas le temps de finir que Knuckle était aux côtés d'Asari.

-On est extrêmement heureux de voir que tu es ici ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, je...

-Yare, yare... Je suppose que nous allons fêter ça, déclara de sa voix traînante Lampo, mais d'où pointait une note de soulagement. Ore-sama sera le premier sur les gâteaux.

-Nufufufu... Voilà qui est assez surprenant... ricana Deamon.

-Hn, fit simplement Alaude en recroisant les bras, mais ne quittant pas des yeux son homologue de la Tempête.

-Mais enfin ! s'écria G. Laissez-moi respirer un peu ! Je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses compagnons s'écartèrent et son meilleur ami se tenait face à lui.

-Giotto... Je...

Son boss s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. G ne sut que faire. Son meilleur ami ne l'avait jamais fait de telle démonstrations d'affectation. G se sentit gêné.

-Giotto, attend... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Devant tout le monde...

-Je suis tellement heureux, déclara Giotto, d'une voix sourde, que seul G pouvait entendre.

-Hein ?

-Quand tu as disparu, j'ai cru que... J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais... Je t'en prie, G... Ne me refais plus cette peur là !

G sentit les mains de son boss trembler. Il crut presque pendant un instant que son boss pleurait ! Il se mordit discrètement les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa disparition puisse causer autant de mal à son ami. Mais en même temps il était heureux : que son boss et ami réagisse comme ça pour une disparition de quelque heures, pour son bras droit, il n'avait pas de meilleur preuve quand à sa sincérité. Il hésita un instant avant de refermer ses bras droit autour du dos de Giotto. Il eut un sourire désolé.

-Pardon, Gio... Je... ça a été instinctif... Je n'ai pensé à rien du tout.

Giotto se détacha doucement et regarda son ami, ses yeux bleus rencontrant les yeux de braise de son ami.

-La prochaine fois, tu réfléchis, G... c'est vrai quoi, je croyais que ton tempérament impulsif avait disparu !

G eut un léger rire.

-Faut croire qu'il refait des siennes au meilleur moment!

Giotto répondit doucement à ce rire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tsuna et ses gardiens qui avaient regardé ces retrouvailles avec émotion et un grand sourire pour le Decimo.

-Tsuna... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi si G est sain et sauf... Et qu'il est revenu ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, ni comment tu l'as libéré mais...

-Je vous arrêtes tout de suite Giotto-san, sourit Tsuna. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. La personne que vous devez remercier est autre...

Il tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte, vide de présence. Puis il regarda tous les gardiens.

-Par contre, je ne tolérai pas que vous lui fassiez quoi que ce soit. Elle est de notre côté.

Hibari tiqua au "elle", tout comme Alaude et Deamon. Pas de doute, il devait parler de cette fille. Mukuro eut un air quelque peu surpris avant de laisser un sourire moqueur couvrir ses lèvres. Les autres gardiens, regardaient Tsuna, semblaient assimiler l'information tandis que G regardait avec sérieux le jeune Decimo.

-"Elle" ? répéta Gokudera. Judaime... Tsuna, est-ce que tu veux parler de...

-Tu peux entrer, tu sais ? déclara Tsuna, en se tournant à nouveau vers la porte ouverte. Ils sont prévenus.

Ils entendirent un soupir profond provenant du couloir. Puis une silhouette se dessina sur le pas de la porte et Lanalia finit par entrer dans la pièce.

Gokudera et Yamamoto se redressèrent brusquement sur le canapé où ils étaient avachis. Lambo laissa passer un petit cri terrifié à la vue de la tueuse et Ryohei se leva précipitamment de la chaise où il était assis. Hibari, qui était adossé a mur, se mit instinctivement en garde, souvenir de la fin de leur dernière rencontre. Mukuro regarda la jeune femme d'un air moqueur, tandis que Chrome s'était un peu détaché de son sauveur pour se placer légèrement devant son boss comme pour le protéger tout en serrant son trident de ses frêles mains. Reborn, lui avait déjà transformé Léon en son arme fétiche et le braqua sur la jeune femme mais un seul regard de Tsuna le dissuada de tirer tout de suite. La première génération n'en fut pas en reste en voyant la jeune femme. Tandis que G, la regardait calmement, Giotto s'était un peu raidi et la regardait avec méfiance. Asari et Knuckle avaient sorti leur armes. Lampo déglutit et suivit Knuckle mais non sans avoir lâcher les vêtements de prêtres de celui-ci. Alaude quant à lui laissa des regards de braise, mêlant colère, mais en même temps le désir de vouloir cette herbivore : il avait vu la puissance de cette femme la dernière fois. Deamon qui avait vu la comportement de son successeur décida de regarder avec attention ce qui allait se passer et croisa les bras.

Lanalia s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, vers le jeune Decimo sans se soucier des différents regards qu'elle récoltait. G qui avait remarqué le regard de son meilleur ami, essaya de le calmer.

-Attends Gio... C'est elle qui m'a sorti de la base des Scassinatores.

-Quoi ?... mais...

-Giotto-san, appela Tsuna. Il semble que votre dernière rencontre avec Lanalia n'ai pas été faite correctement... Je vous présente Lanalia Scassinatore, fille du Septimo Scassinatore et alliée des Vongolas.

-Allée des Vongolas ? répéta Yamamoto. Ne~ Tsuna...

-Dame-Tsuna ! s'écria Reborn, Que veux-tu dire ?

-Herbivore... menaça Hibari.

-Kufufufu, ricana Mukuro, faisant converger tous les regards vers lui. Je suppose donc que ce qui s'est passé hier n'était qu'une mise en scène ?

-Je suis désolé de ne rien vous avoir rien dit, sourit tristement Tsuna. Mais j'avais fait la promesse à Lanalia. Nous allons tout vous expliquer, mais d'abord...

Il se tourna vers Lanalia, les traits extrêmement sérieux. Tellement sérieux que beaucoup en furent surpris, Lanalia, la première, ses pupilles s'agrandissant légèrement.

-Mais tout d'abord... Lanalia, soulève ton T-shirt.

-Hein ?! s'écrièrent beaucoup dans la salle.

Lanalia plissa les yeux avant de comprendre. Elle recula d'un pas, ce que Tsuna vit. Il cria immédiatement, à Dino qui se trouvait le plus proche de la sortie.

-Dino-san ! Ferme la porte !

Le boss Cavallone n'attendit pas deux fois et fit ce que lui demandait son petit frère. Lanalia regarda du coin de l'œil son issue maintenant interdite d'accès. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle regarda le jeune Decimo et vit qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Instinctivement, elle recula.

-Tsuna... Tu sais que je déteste être enfermée dans une pièce... Plus particulièrement avec tes gardiens...

Mais Tsuna ne lui répondit pas, continuant à la regarder sévèrement. Ils se regardèrent comme ça comme des chiens de faïence. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'exclamer :

-Ok ! Ok ! Tu as gagné...

Elle souleva de quelque centimètres sous T-shirt découvrant le bandage de G fait à la va vite. Mais Tsuna ne fut pas satisfait et demanda d'un signe du doigt de se retourner. Lanalia hésita, mais résigna, se mit de dos révélant l'autre partie du bandage dans son dos, bien imprégné de sang. Tsuna grimaça tandis que plusieurs gardiens eurent un hoquet de stupeur.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Plus de deux heures, dit-elle en redescendant son T-shirt et en se remettant face au futur boss des Vongola.

-Je vois... Takeshi, Hayato, demanda Tsuna, pouvez-vous laisser le canapé à Lanalia le temps que Ryohei l'examine ?

-Bien sûr, Tsuna... répondit Yamamoto avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna ! Ça va aller... Ça ne me fait pas mal et...

-Lanalia, va t'asseoir, ordonna Tsuna, son visage gardant son sérieux terrifiant.

Lanalia déglutit et continuant à reculer, elle finit par se cogner au mur. Ne le regardant qu'un seul instant, d'un regard désespéré, elle marmonna un "Maudit mur !". Elle regarda à nouveau le jeune boss des Vongola.

-Tsuna, ne fais pas ça...

-Tu as deux solutions, déclara Tsuna en fermant un instant les yeux. Soit tu y vas toi-même, soit je t'y porte. Au choix. Tu as dix secondes... Passé ce délai, je t'y met.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

-Dans ce cas considère cela comme une punition pour t'avoir mutilé sous mes propres yeux Lanalia... Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais passer dessus ?

-Pour être honnête, oui... A mon sens c'était nécessaire...

-Nécessaire ne voudrait pas dire que je serais d'accord. Je commence : 10... 9... 8...

-Oh, allez Tsuna ! Tu ne vas pas me forcer à me faire soigner ! Je te dis que je vais bien et puis on a autre chose à faire.

-7...6...5...4...

Lanalia jeta à nouveau un regard désespéré au prochain boss des Vongola.

-Tsuna, je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de faire ça... Laisse moi mon honneur au moins !

-3... continua Tsuna impitoyable, 2...1...

-OK ! OK c'est bon, j'y vais moi-même !

A ces mots, le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira en un énorme sourire, qui sonnait faux à beaucoup de personnes dans la salle. Tsuna venait de faire plier une des plus grande tueuse à gage au même titre que Reborn ! Lanalia grimaça, à la vue du sourire, quand celui-ci désigna d'un mouvement majestueux du poignet le canapé d'où les deux gardiens de Tsuna s'était levé. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se dirigea et s'y allongea, se mettant sur le ventre, laissant la blessure bien visible. Ryohei s'y pencha enleva la cravate faisant office de bandage et demanda à Lanalia, après un rapide examen :

-La balle est toujours à l'intérieur ?

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un claquement de langue, énervé.

-En plus... gronda doucement Tsuna. Mais enfin à quoi pensais-tu...

Lanalia lui lança un regard noir.

-N'en rajoute pas une couche Tsuna, répliqua Lanalia de mauvaise humeur alors qu'elle utilisa ses bras croisé pour reposer son menton. J'estime avoir fait bien les choses étant donné que notre plan a changé non pas une mais deux fois... J'ai fait de mon mieux en pensant à...

-Je sais.

Un peu surprise, Lanalia tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

-Bon retour à la maison, Lanalia.

Aux mots du jeune boss des Vongolas, ses gardiens sursautèrent quelque peu, comprenant ce que signifiant ces mots dans cette situation. Les yeux de la tueuse à gage s'écarquillèrent de quelques millimètres avant de se reprendre et, un franc sourire orna ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle répondait :

-Tadaima, Tsuna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Un petite fin toute mignonne pour compenser toutes ces semaines de grands suspense... Vous voulez encore plus savoir la suite ? Ben là, je vous comprends pas, faut vous décider enfin !_

_Mais... (je dis bien mais) il se pourrait que le prochain chapitre soit plus long si jamais j'ai assez de reviews ^^..._

_Allez à plus pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Ciaossu !_


	23. Chapter 23 : Toutes les révélations

_Coucou ! Et oui c'est assez tôt mais vous l'avez votre chapitre hyper long grâce à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus cette semaine !_

_Ceci vient surtout du fait que je ne suis pas là de la journée (je suis à une convention sur Nantes) et donc je rejoins le fait que je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews ! Je vais poster ce chapitre maintenant et je le modifierais sûrement dans le week end pour que vous ayez vos reviews. En tout cas je les ais toutes lues et elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir. _

_Je vais quand même prendre le temps de remercier chacun d'entre vous : **Lecfan, inukag9, Karo, Yuki-Jiji, choran13, Nao, Vongola, Addaline, MissXYZ, mary6987, Ecarlates, mellyrn et Hiimutsu-chan !** Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mis en favori et/ou suivent ma fic._

_Comme promis voici les réponses aux anonymes !  
_

_**Karo** :Contente que mes derniers chapitres t'ai plus et ne t'inquiète pas je te comprend parfaitement ! moi non plus je ne reviewe pas à un chapitre quand le prochain est sorti ^^ je préfère lire les deux d'un coup et le dire en une seule review ^^ Ben oui évidemment ! je ne vais tout de même te pas tout vous dire d'un coup mais ce chapitre risque de donne rune grande partie de tout ce que tout le monde me demande. Les plus grandes révélations sont là ^^ Oui c'est ça. Lanalia est en effet un peu en danger, elle ne se doute pas que son père l'attend de pied ferme. Le tout est de savoir si elle va s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne mette son projet à exécution. Tout ça... C'est encore au prochain chapitre c'est à dire le 24 xD. ET oui il est long, je te laisse le juger !_

_**Nao** : Un nouveau reviewer ! C'était parce que tu voulais un chapitre plus long ^^ ? Merci en tout cas pour ta review et tes compliments. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je suis vraiment contente que ma première fic soit aussi bien et que tant de monde la lise et la reviewe ^^ Merci à vous de la lire sinon je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu la motivation nécessaire pour la continuer jusqu'à la fin et faire autant de chapitres ^^ En tout cas profite de ce chapitre !_

_**Vongola** : Merci pour la review et pour les compliments ^^ Merci franchement de lire ma fic et de la suivre à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sort ! Voici les grandes révélations profites-en bien !_

_**MissXYZ** : XD moi aussi . J'ai beaucoup aimé l'imaginer et la mettre en écrit ! Surtout le moment où Tsuna dit "soulève ton T-shirt" XD. J'ai trop aimé imaginer le regard de toutes les personnes présentes ! Révélations ici, un peu plus bas ^^. Ben justement si le signe est si évident personne ne pensera que ce signe est le bon XD Allez profite de ce chapitre !  
_

_**Ecarlates** : Bravo je suis fière de toi et comme récompense ce chapitre est très long ! as grave, tu as quand même pris ton temps pour me laisser une review je suis heureuse ! Merci, comme tu vois le fait que je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews est un signe que je suis prise tout le temps ^^' T'inquiète pas je me repose, je ne me tuerais pas à la tâche : vous n'aurez jamais la suite sinon ^^ Exactement j'ai beaucoup aimé voir Tsuna comme un super boss et tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre Tsuna conserve encore sa figure de boss ^^ Si tu as raison ! je vais modifier ça ! Ben ouais, je l'ai toujours dit les Scassinatore sont tous morts ou vont bientôt l'être ! XD j'ai beaucoup aimé la référence ^^ Évidemment Mukuro a compris que Tsuna avait fait comme il avait fait avec lui, donc évidemment qu'il se relaxe ^^ De rien je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus donc profite bien de celui-là !_

_**mellyrn** : Je suis contente qu'il ne t'ai pas déçu ! Franchement je n'avais pas chômé, donc je n'ai pas bossé sur lui pour rien ^^ Oui j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire les retrouvaille, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite ^^ C'est vrai à ce point-là ? je suis tellement contente ! "Quelques petites" ? Tu crois ? Il n'y a pratiquement que des zones d'ombres xD ? Mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! Les petites reviews me font autant plaisir que les grandes, je ne vais pas chipoter dessus ^^ Merci pour cette promesse ^^ je l'attend avec impatience ! Profite en tout cas de ce chapitre en attendant.  
_

_Cette semaine, le chapitre... Bon je crois que le titre est assez révélateur ^^'_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 23 : Toutes les révélations

_Les yeux de la tueuse à gage s'écarquillèrent de quelques millimètres avant de se reprendre et, un franc sourire orna ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle répondait :_

_-Tadaima, Tsuna._

Tsuna se tourna ensuite vers G.

-A vous aussi, G-san. Bon retour.

-Hein ? Euh, oui... Merci...

-Non, non, ria Yamamoto, vous devez dire "Tadaima" !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que que ce foutoir ?!

-Oya, oya, ne posez donc pas de question, cher G, auriez-vous peur ? ricana Mukuro. Un simple mot ne vous mangera pas, si ?

-Quoi ?! rugit G, qui commençait à voir rouge.

-Les gars, intervint Tsuna. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat...

-Dites-le qu'on en finisse, menaça Reborn en regardant G de ses orbes noires.

-Euh... Tadaima ?

Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit, alors qu'il secoua doucement la tête, pendant que la jeune femme eut un petit ricanement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi... commença G.

-Tsunayoshi nous dit toujours cela quand nous revenons de mission, déclara Mukuro avec un petit ricanement. C'est assez drôle... J'ai bien essayé de voir l'alouette le dire à Tsunayoshi, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas réussi... Kufufufu.

Hibari fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un "Humph", croisant les bras, avant de tourner la tête à l'opposé de l'illusionniste.

-Mais cette petite phrase a un sens un peu caché je dirais, continua Mukuro, en dardant son regard sur la tueuse, allongé sur le sofa. Cette phrase, il ne la dit qu'à ceux qui font partie de la famille... Si Tsunayoshi le dit à cette fille, c'est juste pour nous montrer qu'elle en fait partie, n'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi ?

-Eh bien pas seulement, sourit Tsuna, mais aussi...

-Tsuna, intervint Lanalia alors que Ryohei finissait d'extraire la balle. Le plus simple, avant tout, serait de tout leur dire...

Tsuna sembla réfléchir puis il acquiesça.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais cela voudrait-il dire que tu veux que je commence sans toi ?

-Pourquoi sans moi ? s'étonna Lanalia. Je reste ici. Moi seule peut donner quelques précisions, particulièrement sur le début...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, grimaça Tsuna, avant de désigner Ryohei qui usait maintenant des flammes du Soleil pour cicatriser la plaie. Oni-san est peut-être en train de te soigner, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ! Tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Je n'ai pas plus perdu de sang que ça, objecta Lanalia en montrant d'un signe de tête le tissu ensanglanté. J'ai laissé la balle dans ma blessure pour éviter que je n'en perde trop. Ça a suffi.

-Quand même, si tu as marché depuis deux ou trois heures ça a dû aggraver ta... grogna mécontent Tsuna avant de se stopper, et après avoir écarquillé les yeux comme s'il avait eut une révélation, lui lança un regard moqueur. G t'a porté jusqu'ici, c'est ça ?

Les joues de Lanalia prirent une teinte rosée assez visible pour tout le monde dans la pièce, pendant que son corps eut un sursaut coupable. Elle essaya de se relever mais Ryohei l'en empêcha. G se tourna vers Tsuna qui demanda d'un regard une confirmation. G eut un petit sourire, heureux de pouvoir participer à ce petit règlement de compte, avant de hausser les épaules, d'un air nonchalant.

-Elle disait que cela ne devrait être connu de personne...

Tsuna eut un grand sourire

-Oh, vraiment... ?

Obligée de rester allongé, Lanalia ne put que crier :

-Tsuna ! Un de ces jours je te tuerai, toi et ton Hyper Intuition !

-Mais oui, mais oui... Oni-san, comment ça se passe ?

-J'ai fini à l'extrême ! sourit Ryohei en se relevant avec un grand sourire.

-Génial, soupira Lanalia en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Alors on va pouvoir commencer...

Tous reprirent leur sérieux. Tsuna soupira, avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil proche, Reborn se plaçant sur le dossier, et invita les personnes présentes dans la pièce à en faire de même.

-Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps... fit-il comme excuse, Lanalia, tu veux que je commence ?

-Non. J'ai décidé de commencer par le début, ce qui implique de leur faire connaître ma position et mon passé...

-Ton passé ne nous intéresse pas, herbivore, gronda Hibari.

-Et tu as tort, Hibari-kun, déclara Lanalia, tandis que Hibari tiqua à la mention de son nom de famille : ne l'avait-elle pas appelé par son prénom la veille ?, mon passé est intiment lié à mon présent et à mon futur, peu importe ce que je ferai, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier ou l'éviter. Tsuna ?

-Tu comptes raconter dans un ordre chronologique ? Tout raconter ?

-Je passerai certains épisodes de non grande importance, bien sûr. Et j'ai également mon petit jardin secret comme chacun. Je n'ai pas dit que révélerai tout sur moi. Mais en tout cas tout ce qui concerne les Scassinatore et les Vongola.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir avant que vous ne commenciez, demanda Giotto.

-Mais je vous en prie, accepta la jeune femme.

-Vous disiez être une Scassinatore... par vos origines. Je sais que ce n'était pas mensonge, mon Hyper Intuition m'a bien dit que vous disiez la vérité hier. Mais dans ce cas, est-ce qu'en révélant tout sur les Scassinatore, vous ne trahiriez pas la loi de l'Omerta ?

Lanalia resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Puis elle soupira :

-La réponse se trouve dans mon passé... Logiquement, oui je trahis cette loi mafieuse...

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-... mais encore faudrait-il que je me sente plus Scassinatore que Vongola, pour que je crois la trahir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début. En fait, depuis ma naissance. Mon père est comme je vous l'avais dit, le Septimo Scassinatore, le boss de la plus grande famille d'assassins de l'Ombre. Il y a trente ans, quand il est devenu le boss, il a décidé de lui redonner sa gloire qu'elle possédait il y a des centaines d'années. Peu lui importait les moyens. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le pouvoir. Ma mère, quant à elle... Ma mère est une de ses nombreuses amantes. Même si mon père est un boss de la mafia, il y a certaines règles auxquelles il doit se plier. Et l'une d'elle veut que quand une femme va lui donner un enfant, il se doit de se marier avec elle. Mon père a accepté, et même avait hâte de voir le prochain héritier de la famille Scassinatore. Il avait, m'a-t-on dit, de grand projet d'entraînements et de leçons... Seulement je suis née.

-Et alors ? s'étonna Asari. En quoi était-ce un problème ?

-Je suis une fille, voilà le problème, déclara Lanalia en jetant son regard orangé sur celui gris du japonais de la première génération. Une femme ne peut succéder à la tête de la famille Scassinatore.

-Mais tu es forte, non ? demanda timidement Chrome.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de boss de famille mafieuse, intervint Gokudera, qui ne veulent pas que leur fille les succède. Ils préfèrent que ce soit des fils, qui incarnent des valeurs sûres pour une responsabilité aussi grande que celle d'être un boss de mafia...

-C'est exact. Et c'est encore plus vrai dans une famille d'assassins, continua Lanalia. A ma naissance, mon père est entré dans une colère noire. Il a blessé sa femme. Il avait maintenant deux choix. Soit me tuer et retenter d'avoir un héritier, mâle cette fois. Soit me laisser en vie et faire de moi son objet, sa poupée.

Tsuna ferma les yeux à ces mots tandis que les autres la regardaient d'un air horrifié, plus ou moins intense selon la personne.

-Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas envisagé la possibilité ? demanda Lanalia.

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? Il était ton père ! s'exclama Gokudera.

-Savez-vous ce que représente une fille de boss ? Dans le plus calme des cas, c'est une décoration, une servante. Une fille de boss permet également que pouvoir faire une alliance basée sur un mariage avec une autre famille. C'est très pratique. Cependant tout ceci peut-être très dangereux, car une fille de boss peut également être une bonne monnaie d'échange lors d'un enlèvement. Mon père connaissait tout ceci. Et il avait toutes les raisons de me tuer : il n'allait pas s'embarrasser d'un tel poids pour la famille... Cependant, il a choisi l'autre option : celle de me garder en vie, pour faire de moi un assassin parfait, sa tueuse à gage personnelle, une subordonnée qui le suivrait en tout cas, conditionnée pour tuer et non pas pour réfléchir à autre chose que les avantages de son boss.

-Et ta mère ? s'étonna Knuckle. N'a-t-elle pas eut son mot à dire ?

-Non. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pensait. Mon père l'a tuée quelques mois après ma naissance, m'a-t-on dit.

-Pour quelle raison ?

Lanalia haussa les épaules, nonchalante, pas le moindre du monde triste.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Sûrement a-t-elle cru que parce qu'elle s'était mariée avec lui, elle allait avoir un haut statut et s'est cru pouvoir donner des ordres à son tour... J'ai appris qu'elle avait été "mise à mort pour insubordination".

-Tu en parles avec une telle froideur... grimaça G.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue ni connue. Cette femme m'a juste mis au monde. J'ai été baignée dans le fait que ma mère avait tort. Peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être était-ce faux... Je ne peux me fier à mon père pour me répondre honnêtement. Et puis tout ce que je pourrais faire, ne le ramènera jamais. Donc je ne peux que me concentrer sur le moment présent. Donc, pour en revenir à mon récit, mon père a décidé de me laisser en vie. Pendant des années il m'a fait entraîner par ses meilleurs assassins, fait subir les pires tortures, pour que j'apprenne à gérer mes souffrances, mis dans les pires situations jusqu'à que je sache m'en sortir seule. J'ai été conditionnée, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir par moi-même. Je passerais sur mes épreuves, mes entraînements, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler. Mais je peux dire que mon père n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de moi. Mon père était plus pour moi une ombre, qui ne faisait que donner les ordres. Il était plus pour moi la figure du boss que celui du père. Oh bien sûr, je savais qu'il était mon père, étant donné que mes... maîtres, si je peux dire ça comme ça... m'en parlaient et que c'était la cause pour laquelle, ils étaient plus durs avec moi qu'avec les autres novices : j'avais le sang du boss dans les veines, je devais donc être à la hauteur de tout. Puis le Septimo m'a enfin convoqué dans son bureau pour me donner une mission. Ma première mission d'assassinat. Je l'ai remplie avec brio. J'avais tué avec presque facilité ma première cible. J'avais dix ans.

Les gardiens des Vongolas eurent une mine choquée.

-D... Dix... ? répéta Knuckle, le visage de plus en plus pâle alors que les paroles de la jeune femme tournait dans son cerveau, comme une idée incessante qui ne voulait pas sortir.

-Dix ans ?! Tu as tué pour la première fois à dix ans ?! s'insurgea Giotto.

-Est-ce si jeune que ça ? demanda Mukuro.

-Il n'y a que très peu de gens qui sont aussi psychopathes que toi l'ananas ! rugit Gokudera. Alors pour une fois juste, tais-toi !

-Pauvre enf... commença Asari.

-Alors je vous retire tout de suite, les "pauvre enfant", "que c'est triste !" et que sais-je encore ! Faire couler du sang, prendre une une vie n'a pas été dérangeant pour moi à cette époque... Dois je vous rappeler que j'étais conditionnée comme ça ? On me demandait de tuer, je tuais. On me demandais d'espionner le plus discrètement possible, je le faisais. C'est le propre d'un assassin. Et si jamais je me faisais prendre avant de remplir ma mission, alors je devais prendre les seules issues possible : soit tuer tout ceux qui avait eut vent de ma mission, soit me tuer si jamais j'étais trop faible pour faire la première. J'arrivais toujours à prendre la première issue. Mon monde n'avait que deux couleurs pendant cette période où mes missions d'assassinats s'enchaînaient : le noir et la rouge. Le noir correspondait aux ténèbres de l'Ombre et le rouge au sang que je voyais et que je faisais couler. Je n'avais pas d'autre pensée que cela.

-Nufufufu... Je suis désolé de t'interrompre, jeune fille, ricana Deamon, mais je voudrais savoir une chose : Qu'est-ce que exactement l'Ombre ? Cela fait pas mal de fois dont je l'entends de ta bouche et j'avoue que son sens m'échappe. En quoi est-elle différente de la mafia ?

Lanalia le regarda fixement.

-Vous devez rire...

-Pardon ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'Ombre ? Vous venez de quatre cents ans du passé et vous ne savez ce qu'est l'Ombre ?

-Hahaha, rit nerveusement Yamamoto, je dois avouer que je ne le sais pas non plus...

Gokudera grogna, ne pouvant cette fois pas réprimander le joueur de base-ball. Il se posait également la même question.

Lanalia regarda les gardiens avec effarement. D'après les regards qu'ils se lançaient entre eux, elle put comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague, seul peut-être Hibari, savait peut-être de quoi il s'agissait mais ne semblait pas prêt à partager ce qu'il savait. Elle se tourna vers Tsuna et Reborn, dont elle était certaine de leur savoir.

-Aidez-moi vous deux !

Reborn lui jeta un regard haineux. Il voulut la remettre à sa place mais fut surpris de voir que son élève répondait.

-Hmm... Comment dire...L'ombre est le côté le plus sombre de la mafia. Lanalia, il est normal que les deux générations ne savent pas ce que cela représente... Dans l'époque de Primo, cette Ombre était omniprésente : on ne pouvait la dissocier de la mafia. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr que cela se nommait comme ça il y a quatre cent ans. Quant à notre époque, l'Ombre a tellement été étouffée, qu'elle en est presque secrète. Les gars, l'Ombre est une sorte de... "zone"... Une zone où l'espoir de vivre une vie normale n'existe plus, même au sein de la mafia. C'est le coin où se retrouvent les assassins de premier ordre, les mercenaires, les informateurs illégaux... Un endroit où personne ne se fait confiance. Au contraire de "notre" mafia, organisée en différentes familles, la plupart rejointes entre elles par des alliances, l'Ombre n'est pas structurée : c'est une sorte de zone de non droit. Elle n'a aucune existence géographique, ce sont des personnes qui la font vivre. On peut dire que l'Ombre est une sorte de "première mafia" vu que quand la mafia s'est fait connaître c'était un peu ce genre de choses... Et si, il y a très longtemps, la plupart des familles en faisaient partie, aujourd'hui, il n'en existe plus qu'une : celle qui y fait les lois, celle des Scassinatore.

Un grand silence suivit les paroles du Decimo. Un sifflement admiratif sortit des lèvres de Mukuro :

-Eh bien mon cher Tsunayoshi, tu es de plus en plus intéressant...

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'étonna Reborn.

-Hibari avait quelque peu enquêté sur l'existence de l'Ombre et Lanalia m'en avait déjà parlé de façon plus concrète . Après tout seuls ceux qui font partie de l'Ombre peuvent nous renseigner sur ce qui s'y passe.

-C'est exact, confirma Lanalia. Et il est vrai que tu n'as révélé que la surface... Les choses sont plus... sanglantes que cela. Il n'est pas rare de voir des cadavres près des lieux où se retrouvent ceux en font partie... Donc qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui mon premier assassinat... J'ai ensuite rempli toutes les missions que mon père donnaient. Je suis devenue très vite un assassin de premier ordre et j'ai été connue sous le nom d'Artigli Rossi. Cependant même si on pouvait dire que j'étais complètement entrée dans le moule prévu de mon père, je me savais aussi différente des autres. Enfin pas en terme d'assassinat ou de la façon de faire... Mais parce que contrairement aux autres Scassinatore je voyais les Vongola en amis. Comme j'étais une femme mon père n'a pas jugé utile de me dire en quoi consistait son plan pour redonner sa gloire à la famille, aussi quand j'ai entendu deux hommes dire que notre gloire viendrait grâce aux Vongola, j'ai porté les Vongolas dans une grande estime. J'étais jeune, aussi j'avais pris ces mots dans le premier degré. Et cette idée ne m'est jamais sortie de la tête. J'ai commencé à surveiller les Vongolas, dans l'ombre, comme ma deuxième famille jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Mon père m'a convoqué et me donna une autre mission : celle d'espionner le futur dixième boss des Vongola.

-Quand ça ?! rugit Gokudera.

Lanalia grimaça. Bien qu'elle s'était attendu à une interruption, elle aurait aimé qu'il n'en fut rien. Elle haussa les épaules :

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, Hayato-kun ? L'important n'est pas ça... Mais soit dit en passant, aucun de vous ne m'a remarqué... à part peut-être pour Tsuna...

Tsuna fronça les sourcils aux mots de la tueuse à gage. Il s'enfonça un peu dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Les personnes présentes dans la salle comprirent alors une chose : même si la jeune femme avait révélé des choses à Tsuna, elle ne lui avait pas non plus tout dit. Puis Tsuna se redressa, tapant du poing dans le creux de son autre main.

-C'était toi que j'avais ressenti ?

-Sûrement. A chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur l'un de vous, tu t'agitais un peu nerveusement. Parfois même tu regardais dans toutes les directions. J'ai plusieurs fois cru que tu m'avais grillé.

-A cette époque, je ne croyais pas mon Hyper Intuition tout le temps, s'expliqua, penaud, Tsuna. C'est donc une autre preuve que mon Hyper Intuition ne me mentait pas...

-Lors de cette mission, je devais simplement voir comment se comportait la famille du futur boss des Vongola, ainsi que la puissance et la débrouillardise de celui-ci. Je me devais de faire un rapport complet à mon père et c'est ce que j'ai fait, à mon plus grand malheur... Je n'ai pas eu de retour à cette mission. Alors j'ai continué les autres. Puis, j'ai entendu alors une rumeur au sein de l'Ombre. Comme quoi une famille voulait attenter à l'existence des Vongola. Je me souviens avoir été estomaqué d'une telle nouvelle. J'ai abandonné ma mission pour regrouper le plus d'information possible. Ça m'a pris un mois. J'ai alors appris qu'une famille avait été envoyée au Japon et devait affaiblir les Vongola. Je n'avais pas les commanditaires de cette situation. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller moi-même, et essayer d'extraire l'info directement aux intéressés. Cependant on m'a devancé... Et là j'aboutis à l'affaire d'il y a huit mois.

-L'affaire d'il y a huit mois... ? répéta Gokudera comme un automatisme.

-Ah ! s'exclama Yamamoto. C'est pas l'affaire où Tsuna nous avait envoyé ? Celle où on a rencontré Lanalia ?

-C'est effectivement celle-là, acquiesça Lanalia. Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu énervée de ne pas pouvoir interroger les membres de cette famille...

-C'est eux qui se sont explosés ! Moi et l'idiot de base-baller avons évité de justesse à la mort ce jour là...

-Je le sais. Je te rappelle que je t'y ais sauvé. A vrai dire quand j'ai vu que vous fuyez le ravin j'avais décidé de vous laisser vous débrouiller. Mais je t'ai vu tomber et je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à te rattraper...

Tsuna tiqua et regarda avec attention la jeune femme, un brin amusée. G remarqua ce détail et allait s'en interroger quand Lanalia reprit la parole :

-Évidemment, je m'étais juré de protéger la famille Vongola dans l'Ombre, et cela implique aussi les gardiens. Je ne voulais pas voir le Decimo détruit à cause de la mort de ses gardiens alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter ! Bon, j'ai été obligé de me révéler mais en fin de compte ça n'a pas été plus mal. Étant donné que je n'avais pas dit un mot lors du sauvetage et de la dernière ligne droite de fuite, j'ai décidé de jouer la femme muette. Et j'ai changé un peu mes plans. Je devais informer le Decimo de cette menace qui planait sur lui et ses hommes dans l'Ombre. Donc j'ai suivi discrètement les deux gardiens de Tsuna quand ils rentraient dans leur manoir.

-Vous l'avez conduite au manoir sans le savoir ? rugit G. Imaginez que c'était vraiment un ennemi, vous auriez été...

-Ça va, vieil homme ! s'écria à son tour Gokudera. On l'avait sentie ! Et on a bien essayé de la semer justement !

-J'ai été d'ailleurs impressionné, déclara Lanalia, un air moqueur sur ses traits. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir été suivis par Artigli Rossi, la plupart étant soit mort soit même inconscient que je les suivait. En tout cas, je m'étais bien amusée ce jour là. J'ai fait exprès de me montrer parfois à découvert ou d'une façon discrète pour voir combien de temps vous tiendrez. Mais comme j'ai bien compris que vous n'abandonneriez pas, je me suis contentée de m'éloigner encore un peu, pour que vous ne sentiez plus ma présence... Au bout d'une heure vous m'avez menée au manoir. J'ai profité du fait que parliez avec certains gardiens en chemin pour me rendre directement dans le bureau de Tsuna

-Ah, soupira Tsuna, avec un léger sourire. Je me souviens très bien de notre première conversation...

Lanalia sourit et lâcha avec un soupir tout en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du canapé :

-T'avais voulu me tuer ce jour là...

* * *

**Flash-back : huit mois auparavant :**

Tsuna se trouvait devant son bureau à trier, classer et signer les piles de papiers et rapports qu'il recevait. Il soupira devant la quantité de travail et s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil. C'était pire que le boulot de l'école ! Heureusement que Reborn n'était pas là : parti à une réunion des Arcobalenos, depuis la veille. Il allait sûrement revenir dans la fin de journée. Mais Tsuna espérait secrètement qu'il ne revienne que plus tard. Il serait bien capable de lui rajouter du travail ! Tsuna gémit à cette pensée. Si son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, quel sera-t-il quand il deviendra le boss de la famille... Il se remit au travail. Il sentait sa tension disparaître peu à peu : celle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait donné cette mission à Gokudera et Yamamoto. Cela devait dire qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer, peut-être même à arriver dans le bureau. Il allait prendre son stylo pour continuer sa paperasse quand il sentit un léger courant d'air venant de la porte fenêtre derrière lui. Aussitôt son Hyper-Intuition se mit en alerte.

Instinctivement, il tourna vivement son fauteuil faisant face à une ombre à contre-jour. Il évita la main habilement qui s'avançait rapidement vers lui, se précipita sur ses pieds, et enflammant ses gants et son front, il cria.

Ou essaya.

-Qui êtes-v... Hmph !

A peine avait-il commencé à crier qu'une main se plaça sur sa bouche et plaqua le jeune homme doucement sur le mur, ne produisant aucun bruit. Tsuna fut quelque peu impressionné des capacités de son agresseur. Il avait au moins la même dextérité que ses gardiens, particulièrement celle d'Hibari... Mais Tsuna aurait pu se débattre et envoyer l'intrus sur l'un des murs, il se sentait confiant, mais le chuchotement qu'il produisit l'en dissuada :

-Chut... Ne criez pas je suis de votre côté. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Decimo.

Tsuna tiqua. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça : ça lui rappelait qu'il allait devenir le boss d'une famille mafieuse. Puis il comprit au son de la voix que son agresseur, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était une fille, ou tout du moins une jeune femme. L'ombre enleva la main qui bâillonnait le futur boss. Son agresseur recula de quelque pas, laissant le Decimo la voir dans sa totalité. Si Tsuna fut vraiment surpris que son agresseur soit une jeune femme, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il sentit l'aura sanglante émaner d'elle. Elle était plutôt jolie, de beaux traits fins presque félins, des cheveux noirs attachés en une longue tresse qui revenait devant, des yeux oranges, à la limite de l'humain. Grâce à sa propre flamme du Ciel il sentait en elle une flamme de la Tempête. Principalement. Il pouvait sentir également d'autres flammes. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait restait cette aura dangereuse et menaçante qui émanait de sa personne. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir senti sur de nombreuse personne : un assassin.

Tsuna lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Je doute que vous soyez une alliée : vous auriez au moins utilisé la porte comme tout le monde...

Il jeta un regard dubitatif à la porte-fenêtre à moitié ouverte.

-... Et vous vous seriez annoncé.

-Je...

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de rependre de façon plus précipitée.

-Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard ! Surtout ne dîtes rien sur moi à vos compagnons, même que je vous ai parlé, compris ?

-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-S'il vous plaît !

Tsuna leva un sourcil. Il n'avait vu un assassin qui suppliait sa cible... Il se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait l'avouer : il était curieux. Son Hyper Intuition ne l'avait alarmé pour le prévenir que de la semi-attaque de le jeune femme, mais il avait senti qu'elle disait la vérité et que le comble des choses, elle n'était pas contre lui. Il avait finit par croire, au fil du temps, tout ce que lui chuchotait son Hyper Intuition, mais de là à ne rien dire à ses amis et gardiens... C'était quand même risqué. Il vit le regard désespéré de la jeune femme et trouva une nouvelle fois la situation comique.

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien, à mes gardiens, mais...

-Merci !

Puis elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tsuna fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien lui tomber dessus cette fois. Il la regarda et fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme se tenait droite et son visage, n'ayant plus rien de suppliant, était maintenant fermé, presque froid, avec un soupçon de moquerie ou même de condescendance. Il eut à peine le temps de s'interroger sur ce changement qui la faisait plus ressembler à un tueur à gage qu'il connaissait bien, que des coups frappés à la porte. Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui acquiesça imperceptiblement. Il se remit à sa place derrière son bureau et cria.

-Vous pouvez entrer !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Gokudera et Yamamoto. Tsuna leur adressa un sourire chaleureux, mais n'osa pas les accueillir comme d'habitude à cause de la présence de Lanalia. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était là, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui donner la joie de voir ses retrouvailles avec ses gardiens.

-Yo, Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto.

-Bon retour tous les deux, sourit Tsuna.

-Tadaima, Judaime, nous... sourit Gokudera avant de sentir une autre présence dans le bureau et de tourner la tête vers Lanalia et se sortir sa boite-arme de sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là ?!

Yamamoto la vit aussi et se plaçant entre le bureau de Tsuna tout en sortant son Shigure Kintoki.

-Are... Elle nous a suivis jusqu'ici..

-Attendez les gars ! essaya de calmer Tsuna, bien qu'il ait été un peu surpris de la réaction de ses gardiens. Vous la connaissez ?

-Ah euh... oui plutôt... laissa échapper Yamamoto en jetant un coup d'œil à Gokudera, dont le teint avait pris une couleur rouge de gêne.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tsuna, en ne ratant pas la réaction de son bras droit.

-Eh bien... répondit Yamamoto en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Elle a sauvé Gokudera d'une chute dans un ravin, quand nous sommes sortis de la base de la famille dont nous devions recueillir des infos.

Tsuna resta interdit un moment.

-Elle... Elle a sauvé Hayato ?

-Judaime, ne vous fiez pas à ça ! Elle nous filait depuis hier pour connaître l'emplacement exact du manoir. Je...

-Hayato, combien de fois je t'ai dit de me tutoyer ! grimaça Tsuna. Et ne t'inquiète pas pourriez-vous sortir et attendre un moment avant de faire votre rapport. J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose avec elle.

Les deux gardiens en restèrent soufflés. Mais ils acceptèrent et sortirent de la pièce non sans un regard en arrière de Gokudera. Tsuna attendit d'être bien sûr qu'ils se soient éloignés pour se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Vous avez sauvé Hayato... Pour un tueur à gage, il serait facile de m'approcher, si jamais auparavant celui-ci aurait sauvé l'un de mes gardiens.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis une tueuse à gage ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Je sens votre aura depuis tout à l'heure : je sais parfaitement que vous avez du sang sur les mains... beaucoup de sang même je dirais... Donc vous ne démentez pas ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je vous l'ai dit : je suis de votre côté.

-Pourquoi tout ça alors ? demanda Tsuna toujours méfiant en désignant de la tête la porte fenêtre ouverte.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis tellement introduite dans les manoirs par ce biais qu'il m'est maintenant impossible de passer par des portes ainsi de m'annoncer pour entrer dans une quelconque habitation... Être discrète et presque indétectable est devenue une seconde nature pour moi.

-Ça ne penche pas en votre faveur, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais c'est la vérité et vous le savez.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que cette femme connaissait...

-Je sais pertinemment que vous avez l'Hyper Intuition, continua-t-elle, votre réaction de tout à l'heure le prouve. Jamais personne n'a réussi à me sentir quand j'étais dans leur dos.

-Et jamais personne, à part quelque gardiens et mon tuteur n'ont réussi à me surprendre comme vous l'avez fait... Et maintenant que fait-on ? Si vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer, que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis ici pour vous aider. La famille que devaient espionner vos gardiens a été payée par une autre famille de la mafia. J'en ait eut connaissance par l'Ombre.

-L'Ombre... vous voulez parler l'Ombre de la mafia ? Je croyais qu'elle avait disparue...

-Elle est toujours là. J'en fais partie. Mais je ne suis pas présenté : mon nom est Lanalia. Lanalia Scassinatore.

-La plus grande famille d'assassin ? Celle qui est spécialisée dans la copie de techniques ?

-Exact, je suis connue aussi dans le milieu sous le nom d'Artigli Rossi.

* * *

-Attendez, vous deux ! s'exclama Gokudera.

Le futur boss et la tueuse à gage s'arrêtèrent dans leur récit et se tournèrent vers le gardien de la Tempête. Celui-ci désigna du doigt la jeune femme et tourna un regard incrédule vers son boss :

-Judaime, tu savais que cette femme était une Scassinatore ? Et une tueuse à gage ?

-Évidemment, je n'allais pas lui faire confiance sans savoir qui elle était réellement.

-J'ai tout révélé à Tsuna, confirma Lanalia. Mes secrets les plus profonds et mon passé : il fallait au moins ça pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Ce jour là il m'a désigné comme étant une alliée. Je me fichais que vous vous méfiez de moi. J'étais après tout une tueuse à gage et venant de l'Ombre. C'était plutôt la confiance que Tsuna m'a très vite donnée qui m'a fait bizarre.

-Cependant, Lanalia m'avait fait promettre une chose : celle de ne jamais rien dire sur elle sur son passé, même par petit biais, à moins qu'elle ne soit présente et ou, que j'ai son autorisation explicite.

-En échange je lui ais promis que tout se passerait et finirait bien, quoi qu'il se passe...

-Et c'est quoi ce "tout" ? demanda Hibari.

-C'est notre plan, répondit Tsuna.

-Enfin nos plans, grimaça Lanalia. Il y a eut beaucoup de changements. Il y a huit mois, le plan consistait à ce que je cherche des infos sur l'identité de la famille qui en voulait à la dixième génération des Vongolas. J'étais à peu près sûre que cette famille avait des contacts dans l'Ombre. Faisant partie de cette zone, j'ai mené mes propres recherches. Pendant ce temps Tsuna devait préparer plusieurs chose, tel que une augmentation discrète des tours des garde au manoir pour parer à toutes éventualités en attendant que j'en sache plus et accélérer la construction de la base dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, pour s'y réfugier si jamais le manoir subissait une attaque. Le plan consistait à quand je connaîtrais l'identité de la famille, je les exhorte à capturer Tsuna pour donner une preuve de leur culpabilité, vu que nous n'avions aucune preuve tangible. Pendant que Tsuna serait capturé je vous aurais bien sûr mis au courant et nous aurions sortis Tsuna de là tout ensemble. Mais la recherche de cette famille a duré longtemps, très longtemps. Elle était resté très tranquille et mes recherches patinaient. Bine sûr je savais que les Scassinatore avaient payés les Vanazione pour qu'ils continuent leur recherche sur la balle de Téléportation mais parce que je pensais que les Vongola et Scassinatore étaient indirectement alliés je n'ai pas essayé d'en savoir plus. Ça a été mon erreur. Je faisait trop confiance en mon boss et père. Puis il y a un mois, j'ai appris, toujours par l'Ombre que la famille qui avait fomenté une attaque sur la dixième génération des Vongola avait repris du service et cette fois avait engagé les Vanazione pour enlever le gardien de la Foudre pour étudier la flamme de Dernière Volonté.

Tsuna se crispa à ces mots. Il ferma les yeux essayant de se détendre mais Lanalia s'en rendit compte.

-Tsuna...

-Ça va, dit-il. C'est juste que... ce Disprezzo aimait me le rappeler...

Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de Lanalia s'éleva à nouveau mais cette fois mal assurée.

-Je te jure... Je te jure que si j'avais su ça plus tôt je l'aurais empêché ! Peu importe le plan, peu importe si les Vanazione ou les Scassinatore m'auraient reconnue... Quand j'ai appris ça je me suis rendue tout de suite rendue au Japon. Je me suis infiltrée dans ton manoir sans que personne ne me voit dans le manoir, plus précisément dans ton bureau. Mais je l'ai vu vide. J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne me voit... J'ai été immensément soulagée de voir que Lambo-kun était là et n'avait rien, mais quand j'ai comprit que ça a été toi qu'ils avaient enlevé...

Lanalia ferma les yeux, les bras croisés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses bras.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'avais été persuadée que tu serais un boss de la mafia. Un boss différent. Juste, loyal, serviable et souriant. Moi, qui n'avait jamais ressenti ou vu tout ça, tu me les avais montré et donné ces émotions. Je m'étais juré de te protéger et résultat... Tu as été enlevé par les Vanazione... et... et c'est toi qu'ils ont torturés. Je veux te demander pardon pour ça... Peux-tu me pardonner ?

Tsuna eut un doux rire :

-Te pardonner ? Mais pour quoi ? Tu n'as absolument rien à te faire pardonner Lanalia... Et puis si je ne pourrai pas te pardonner, alors je ne le pourrais pas non plus à mes gardiens... Ne t'en fais pas, les seuls personnes pour lesquelles je tiens responsable de mon enlèvement ce sont les Vanazione et ils ne sont plus là pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Voilà ce que je disais... répondit Lanalia, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tu es trop gentil...

-Continuons veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester sur ça trop longtemps, déclara Tsuna avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Oui bien entendu. Où j'en étais... Ah oui. Quand j'ai compris que ça a été toi qui a été capturé, je suis repartie en Italie pour trouver mes informateurs.

-N'as-tu pas pensé à aller voir les Scassinatore ? déclara Reborn. Tu savais qu'eux et les Vanazione étaient liés, non ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit ça a été mon erreur. Malgré que je savais que c'était les Vanazione qui fabriquaient la balle de Téléportation, j'ai refoulé la pensée qui me disait que peut-être les Scassinatore étaient impliqués depuis le début. C'était ma famille après tout et je devais confiance et obéissance à mon boss. Pendant un mois j'ai cherché sans relâche l'endroit où pouvait être la planque des Vanazione. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu, parmi mes informateurs, que le Decimo s'était échappé des Vanazione. J'avais aussi entendu un truc parlant d'une certaine première génération , mais je n'y ai pas fait gaffe sur le moment Je suis aussitôt revenue au Japon, où je vous ais surpris avec Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Hibari et Chrome-chan. Vous connaissez à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé après.

-Je t'ai indiqué où trouver le Judaime.

-Oui. Mais Tsuna était en train de dormir. J'ai néanmoins été soulagé de voir qu'il allait à peu près bien. Je m'étais attendue à bien pire. Cependant ce jour là, tous nos plan ont basculés.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Mon père m'avait contacté. J'étais l'infirmerie à ce moment-là et je veillais sur Tsuna, quand j'ai entendu mon oreillette grésiller. Cette oreillette me permettait d'avoir un contact en tout temps avec ma famille. Mon père pouvait me donner de nouvelles missions par ce biais. Ce jour-là ça m'avait surpris, car je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis des mois. Sûrement était-il trop occupé par la mise en place du piège pour l'enlèvement puis par les nouvelles des recherches des Vanazione. En tout cas, ce jour là il me demandait où j'étais et pourquoi je n'étais pas rentré dans notre manoir depuis des mois. Je n'ai eut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir et mes soupçons sont revenus en force sur ma famille. J'ai donc improvisé et dit que j'étais en filature chez la dixième génération des Vongola. Contre toutes mes espérances, il m'a félicité pour mon esprit d'initiative.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

-J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer. C'était bien ma famille, ma propre famille qui avait fomenté tout ça depuis le début ! Ce jour là j'ai haï mon père. Cet homme m'avait trahi.

-N'était-ce pas le contraire ? déclara Daemon avec un sourire moqueur.

-Non. Cet homme m'avait bien trahi. Mais cette explication je vous la donnerai à la fin. Je vais finir la partie sur nos plans. J'ai donc commencé un double jeu, bien que ce n'était qu'en apparence. J'ai continué à être du côté de Tsuna. Mais comme mon père avait appris la présence de la première génération par les Vanazione il avait changé ses plans et Tsuna et moi devions garder la ligne directrice. Mon père avait prévu d'en faire capturer le Primo, pour l'échanger avec Tsuna. Il l'aurait vraiment échangé pour ensuite le reprendre avec une balle de Téléportation. J'ai donc décidé de le laisser faire. Notre plan ne changeait pas. Au final, je n'aurais pas eu à exhorter la famille pour capturer Tsuna et malgré l'intermédiaire ça aurait été Tsuna qui au final ce serait fait emmené devant mon père. En fait le fait que ce soit ma famille m'a plutôt arrangée. Je n'aurais pas eut à m'infiltrer discrètement : je pouvais aller et venir dans notre manoir. La protection de Tsuna là-bas aurait été assuré. Après que Tsuna se soit réveillé j'ai laissé un mot à son intention dans son bureau. De sorte qu'il a pu être informé de mon changement de plan et de mes dernières découvertes. Cependant le fait que ça été G et non pas Primo qui a été capturé a tout changé.

-Et en quoi ?

-Vous alliez vraiment accepter de remettre vos deux boss pour sauver G ? Je l'ai fait savoir à mon père : jamais les Vongolas n'accepteront l'échange ou tout du moins, ils le ruineront. Après avoir joué ma comédie devant vous je suis allé rejoindre les Scassinatore pour pouvoir les amener vers un autre plan, où il a été plus facile pour moi de sortir G de là. Mais nos plan sont ainsi tous tombés à l'eau.

-Tu parle de comédie, déclara Giotto, est-ce que cela a été prévu aussi par vous deux ?

-Pas du tout, soupira Tsuna en hochant la tête. Cette partie du plan a complètement été improvisée ! D'ailleurs on n'avait, et on a, même plus de plan !

-Mais alors comment avez-vous su quoi dire et quoi faire ?

-Vous vous rappelez la manie de Lanalia ? Celle de.. lécher le sang sur ses ongles.

-Ce qui absolument répugnant d'ailleurs, grimaça G.

-Cher G, je suis désolée, grimaça Lanalia. Ça me répugne autant que vous mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Vraiment ? Ça te répugne ? Tu as l'air pourtant de t'éclater à le faire !

La mâchoire la jeune femme se crispa. Elle leva sa main droit à hauteur du visage et fit sortir ses ongles, brillant d'un éclat dangereux sous la luminosité de la pièce.

-Mes ongles sont comme des épées. Et je vais demander aux deux connaisseurs ici présents. Que se passe-t-il quand on range une épée ou une lame quelconque dans son fourreau sans en avoir essuyé le sang ?

-Elle finit par se rouiller, déclara instinctivement Asari.

-... puis par se casser, finit Yamamoto.

-Exact. Cela m'est arrivé une fois. Quand j'étais jeune, je ne voulais pas lécher le sang car je détestais son goût métallique. Puis pendant une mission d'assassinat, mes ongles se sont tous cassés, sans crier gare. J'ai réussi à accomplir ma mission, mais j'étais mal en point et mes mains m'ont fait un mal de chien ! J'ai cru que mes doigts allaient se décomposer. Je n'ai pas pu les bouger pendant deux mois, et j'ai été battu par mon père pour une telle erreur. Et depuis je n'ai plus hésité à lécher le sang... Après tout faut bien que je les nettoies et je n'ai pas le loisir d'avoir de quoi les laver après chaque assassinat ou combats... Mais une chose est sure je ne veux plus à subir cette douleur encore une fois. Plutôt mourir...

-Mais ces ongles... C'est quoi ? Une boite-arme ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de telle... s'interrogea Gokudera.

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, déclara très vite Lanalia. Tsuna, finis donc de répondre à ton arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand père... Bon sang, pourquoi autant ?

Elle avait grogné la dernière partie, ce qu'il valu un sourire compatissante de Tsuna, avant de continuer son explication.

-Donc, la manie de Lanalia. Même si je pense m'être mal exprimer, c'est plutôt une nécessité. En tout cas, nous avions convenu que si jamais une situation se profilait, elle devrait recueillir dans un ongle d'une main différente, le sang d'un allié et le sang dans adversaire, peut-être importe le moyen. Et si jamais elle léchait le sang de l'adversaire alors je devais intervenir peu importe le plan et si elle léchait le sang d'un allié, alors je devais la laisser faire.

-Elle avait léché le sang de l'homme du Nuage ! s'exclama Chrome.

-C'est exact, Chrome. Je l'ai donc laissée faire comme elle voulait...

Puis Tsuna sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Ses yeux se froncèrent quelque peu avant de se tourner vers la tueuse à gage.

-Au fait, qu'as-tu fait de cet homme... comment s'appelait-il ?

-Claudio ? Je l'ai tué sur les ordres du Septimo.

Tsuna grogna :

-T'étais vraiment obligée de le faire ?

-Tsuna, tu vas pas commencer... Cet homme était un meurtrier comme tous les Scassinatore et tu le sais. Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser en vie longtemps. Surtout que c'était un ordre de mon père, si je ne l'exécutais pas, il aurait soupçonné quelque chose.

-Dis plutôt que ça te fournit une excellente excuse... soupira Tsuna. D'ailleurs il faudra en trouver une pour empêcher le boss des Scassinatore de porter les soupçons sur toi pour la disparition de G de leur base...

-Je l'ai déjà trouvée, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quelle est-elle ? demanda Tsuna un peu surpris.

-Les Vongolas ont découvert la base plus tôt que prévu et ont lancé une attaque offensive pour récupérer le gardien de la Tempête de la première génération, déclara Lanalia, comme si elle récitait. Ils nous ont pris par surprise et ont fini par atteindre leur but, avant de faire exploser la base. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir, mais j'ai échoué à la protection de la base et de nos hommes.

-... Pourquoi pas... Mais nous aurions fait exploser la base ?... Je n'aime pas trop ce scénario ça nous obligerait à le faire et...

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait d'un air ennuyé.

-Lanalia... Que... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

-J'ai détruit la base des Scassinatore au Japon. Il n'y a plus un seul homme de la famille Scassinatore en vie ici.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et on termine sur une bombe à retardement ! Et voilà toutes les réponses (enfin une très grande partie) à nos questions._

_Alors reviews ?_


	24. Chapter 24 : Fin du meeting et

_Coucou ! C'est moi que voilà ! Avec unenouveau chapitre !_

_Perso j'aime beaucoup mon titre : j'ai dû le mettre comme ça parce que j'avais la flemme d'en trouver un autre mais franchement je le trouve pas mal qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça annonce la couleur ?_

_Bon tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement Akira Amano d'avoir créé l'univers de Reborn, je m'amuse comme une folle, parce que oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Seul Lanalia est sortie de ma tête !_

_Je remercie aussi **MissXYZ, Ecarlates, Ayui-Ayone, Kar, lamebrise83** et **Himutsu-chan** pour avoir posté une review durant la semaine ! Et tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire ma fic depuis la semaine dernière, ceux qui l'ont mis en favorie ou qui la suivent ! Je vous adore !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes (cette fois j'ai le temps!) :_

_**MissXYZ** : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire xD ! Leur nouveau plan ne sera pas révélé avant le chapitre 26 ! Eh oui, ils vont encore rester un bout de temps sans bouger... Ce qu'ils vont faire ? Je crois déjà que leur but initial fixé n'est toujours pas rempli et donc ils vont juste aller détruire le boss des Scassinatore. Perso ça me plaît bien ce genre de but ^^ Allez profite bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Karo** : Eh oui très long et celui-là l'est aussi il me semble... En même temps il a tellement d choses à dire ^^ Et ça va continuer les secrets!beaucoup vont enfin être encore dévoilés encore dans ce chapitre (pas tous sinon il ne me resterait plus rien sur quoi finir ^^) Eh oui. Et on va rebondir sur ça au début du chapitre : combien parient que Tsuna va gagner le nouveau combat contre Lanalia ? Ah ça... Ben tu peux mettre n'importe quoi après selon ton envie ^^ Même si à la base je pensais mettre une autre explication au Tadaima pour Lanalia. Montrant qu'elle était un membre de la famille mais qu'elle revenait quelque d'une mission : celle d'espionner son père. Non justement elle ne s'en doute pas du tout ! Pour elle jamais son père ne pensera à la tuer, puisqu'elle est son tueur personnel et dévoué. Suite demandée ? Suite postée ^^ Passe un bon moment !_

_Bon allez Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 24 : Fin du meeting et début d'un autre...

_-Lanalia... Que... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!_

_-J'ai détruit la base des Scassinatore au Japon. Il n'y a plus un seul homme de la famille Scassinatore en vie ici._

Un énorme silence accueillit ses paroles. Giotto regardait la tueuse à gage avec effarement, G lui, fixait avec attention le visage de Tsuna, attendant sa réaction. Alaude, Hibari, Deamon et Reborn arboraient une mine plutôt satisfaite aux dires de la jeune fille. Mukuro avait un sourire à moitié amusé, bien qu'une partie de son attention était accordé à Tsuna, une mine inquiète à l'expression figée du futur boss de la famille Vongola. Tsuna, lui semblait prêt à se lever de son fauteuil, dardant un regard incrédule à Lanalia. Il explosa, se rendant compte complètement des paroles de la jeune femme.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent de ce brusque éclat. Lanalia soupira, nullement impressionnée par le volume de Tsuna.

-J'ai détruit la base des Scassinatore avec tout ce petit monde à l'intérieur, répéta-t-elle avec calme.

-Pourquoi ?! demanda le futur boss, effaré d'une telle action, sans se préoccuper des regards de ses gardiens. Ces hommes ne méritaient pas...

-Ils ne méritaient pas ? Il ne méritaient pas ?! Bien sûr qu'ils le méritaient ! s'écria rouge de colère Lanalia, alors que certains gardiens de Tsuna se levaient d'un mouvement de protection commun et que d'autres regardaient avec intérêt la dispute entre les deux qui semblaient, un peu plus tôt avoir un grand plein de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu sais ce que les Scassinatore sont ! Tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à d'innombrables gens... Et puis tu sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi... Tu as oublié ? Tu as oublié que ce sont les Scassinatore qui t'ont torturé il y a encore quelques jours ? Comment peux-tu vouloir qu'il restent en vie ?

-Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié, Lanalia, s'écria Tsuna d'une voix mal assurée. Mais... mais mes sentiments personnels ne doivent pas être pris en compte. Bien sûr que je souhaitais... leur mort... pendant tout ça... mais... Mais je ne suis pas un bourreau ! Ce n'est pas à moi de donner un tel jugement de vie et de mort ! Ces hommes auraient été jugés et emprisonnés par les Vendice...

-Arrêtes, Tsuna... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que tous ne se seraient pas retrouvés à Vendicare. Ils sont trop nombreux. A la limite, seuls les grands commanditaires, comme mon père et son bras droit seront emprisonnés à vie, Les autres seront ou auraient écopés de quelques mois avant d'être relâchés et de continuer leurs méfaits habituels ! Est-ce que tu voudrais de cela, Tsuna ? Prendre cette responsabilité ?

-Bien sûr que non, je...

-Moi non plus. Aussi je préfère avoir du sang sur les mains, du sang d'assassins plutôt que de savoir que des personnes innocentes souffriront. Je suis après tout une tueuse à gage : du sang en plus ou en moins sur mes mains ne me fera rien...

-Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre cette décision seule, Lanalia, gronda Tsuna d'une voix à peine exaspérée en se rasseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil. Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler...

-Pour quelle raison ? Pour que tu m'en empêches ? Ou que tu puisses y participer ? ironisa Lanalia, avec un sourire moqueur avant que celui-ci ne s'efface. Non... Les Scassinatore sont ma famille. Il est temps que j'endosse cette responsabilité... Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même : cette partie du plan était totalement improvisée. Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps le temps de t'en parler si je l'avais voulu... Tsuna... je ne veux pas me fâcher contre toi pour ça...

-Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y avait un autre moyen...

-Non, il y en avait aucun, déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Tu aurais pu juste les cloisonner dans leur base et attendre que les Vongolas prennent une décision une fois que tout serait fini.

-Et après ? Dans ma fuite avec G, j'ai peut-être détruit la console qui permettait les contacts autant extérieurs qu'intérieurs, mais ils auraient fini par la réparer et là, ils auraient prévenu mon père de ma trahison ! Et nous n'aurions plus aucune chance de le coincer. Tu sais que je me dois de continuer mon rôle d'espion auprès de mon père... Je ne sais pas quel sera notre prochain plan, mais j'ai agis de façon à ce que rien ne puisse se mettre en travers de notre chemin et que je ne regretterais.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui avait fini par baisser les yeux. Elle soupira :

-Écoute, Tsuna... Je sais et je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec tout ça. Crois-moi, j'ai bien essayé de trouver d'autres solutions, mais il n'en existait pas... c'était soit laisser les Scassinatore en vie et que tout ce qu'on a fait depuis des mois maintenant soit réduit à néant, soit les tuer et protéger les Vongola... Te protéger en fait... J'ai préféré éradiquer cette base pleine d'assassins plutôt que que de voir mon père assouvir ses désirs et réduire à néant la famille Vongola...

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et sous le regard des tous les gardiens et sans qu'aucun ne songe à l'en empêcher, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et déclara, tournant le dos à toutes les personnes de la pièce :

-Je sais... que tu auras du mal à accepter mes actions et ma vision des choses... Après tout, je crains que personne ne le peut... Mais depuis le début, Tsuna, tu m'as accepté quelque soit la personnalité que je t'ai montré : tu as accepté le fait que je faisais parti de tes ennemis... Et plus encore, tu m'as montré un tas de choses dont je ne connaissais, avant, pas la nature : tel que la confiance, la bonté et même la douceur... Alors je voudrais te dire... Que même si tu n'acceptais pas ce que je fais ou décide... J'aimerais au moins que tu continues de m'accepter telle que tu m'acceptais... C'est la seule chose que je te demanderais...

-Pourquoi... retentit la voix de Tsuna dans la pièce, tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, comme si nous allions arrêter de nous voir ?

La tête de Lanalia se redressa comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il...

-Il est vrai que je n'aime pas ce que tu as fait, accorda Tsuna, et je reste intimement persuadé qu'il y avait un autre moyen... Néanmoins s'ils sont tous morts, je ne peux rien y faire et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais pleurer sur leur sort. Et je suis bien heureux que toi et G soyez en vie. Ne crois pas que parce que tu as décidé de prendre les devants en tuant des assassins, je vais te renier de mes amis et te chasser sans jamais plus te revoir.

-Tsuna...souffla la jeune femme, sans, cependant, se retourner

-Après tout si je devais renier mes gardiens, continua Tsuna, parce qu'ils prennent des initiatives qui ne me plaisent pas, cela fait longtemps que j'en aurais viré quelques-uns... n'est-ce pas, Mukuro, Kyouya ? Je me souviens particulièrement d'une mission que j'avais donné à Mukuro en lui disant d'être le plus discret possible, ce qui aurait dû être facile pour lui en tant qu'illusionniste, et d'où il est revenu en ayant torturé une grande partie de ceux qu'il devait espionner... Et une autre, où j'avais demandé à Kyouya de simplement me rapporter une information et qu'à son retour j'ai appris que la moitié de la villa ennemie avait été décimée.

Mukuro ricana se souvenant de cette sublime mission, tandis que Hibari se contenta d'un "Hmph" sous le regard perçant du Decimo. Giotto retint un petit rire. Oui, les gardiens de son petit-fils ressemblaient vraiment à ses propres gardiens...

-Tsuna, appela Lanalia, attirant l'attention de l'appelé. Je...

-Lanalia. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu l'as fait avec de bonne intentions, pour les Vongola, et je t'en remercie. Sache que jamais je ne te renierais pour ça. Tu n'es, après tout, pas quelqu'un qui tue à tort et à travers... Tu devais donc avoir une bonne raison.

Gokudera regardait alternativement son boss et la jeune femme. Il se figea en voyant son visage. De là où il était, il pouvait voir, un long sillon humide traverser la joue de Lanalia. Elle... pleurait ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait vraiment appréhendé la décision et la réaction du Judaime pour réagir de cette façon ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Et pourtant, s'il se fiait à tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit, elle en avait eut des occasions. Savoir que sa famille voulait détruire la famille qu'elle était censée protéger, avait dû être un choc pour elle... Et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de larmes... Puis il se rappela l'avoir vue assise sur une branche d'arbre en plein nuit, peu après le retour de Tsuna. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, elle... La voix de la jeune femme l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Merci, Tsuna... Merci de rester à mes côtés...

Tsuna eut un grand sourire.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça... Malgré que les Vongola soient les cibles de ta famille, tu es restée avec nous, contre eux. Va donc te reposer, tu en as bien besoin...

-Oui... sourit Lanalia en se tournant d'un quart vers la pièce. J'allais y aller... Oh et, tu peux révéler les dernières choses dont je n'ai pas parlé.

-J'y comptais, rassura Tsuna. Je ne peux pas leur cacher ça plus longtemps. Veux-tu que je leur dises aussi concernant... ça ?

Il y eut un silence. La jeune femme ne dit rien, continuant à tourner le dos aux Vongolas.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne voudrais pas que...

-Très bien. Je ne leur dirais rien. Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prête.

-Merci Tsuna...

-T'inquiètes. Va dormir.

-Très bien... Bonne nuit.

-Oui bonne nuit.

Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à que la jeune femme ne renferma la porte derrière elle. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Reborn se tourna vers son élève.

-Ça ne fait rien qu'elle se balade dans la base ?

-Non. Je lui avais fait préparer une chambre dans la base et elle sait où elle se trouve. Et je ne pense qu'elle se sente d'humeur à se balader dans les couloirs, elle est bien trop fatiguée pour ça...

-A quoi vois-tu ça, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? gronda Hibari.

-Oh, ça ne se voyait pas, mais je le devine que trop bien. Elle n'a pas dû bien dormir depuis deux ou trois jours... Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire une nuit complète dans la base des Scassinatore...

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Yamamoto.

-Malgré qu'elle soit considérée comme l'une des leurs par les Scassinatore, ça n'empêche pas certains de jalouser sa position au sein de sa famille. Elle a déjà eut affaire à de nombreuses attaques quand elle dormait dans le manoir de sa famille. Elle n'a jamais pu dormir complètement... Elle m'a déjà avoué une fois qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à bien dormir ici, loin de sa famille d'origine...

-Judaime... hésita Gokudera. Tout ce qu'elle a dit... Tout ça... Est-ce bien la vérité ?

-Oui, Hayato. Elle n'a pas menti... n'est-ce pas Giotto-san ?

-O.. Oui, confirma le Primo, surpris que son petit-fils ne lui demande avant de comprendre qu'il faisait référence à son Hyper Intuition. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendue mentir...

-C'est exact. Même hier quand elle était tenue dans son rôle d'ennemi, elle n'a pas menti. Elle utilisait exprès des tournures à doubles sens pour ne pas attirer votre attention.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout dit tout de suite ? s'exclama Ryohei. Elle aurait pu nous dire ce qu'elle comptait faire ?

-Tu es un idiot ou quoi ? s'écria Gokudera. Elle avait un micro planqué sur elle. Si elle nous avait dit clairement son plan, elle aurait été découverte.

-Et si elle mentait, continua Tsuna, elle aurait attiré l'attention de Giotto-san et comme elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait...

-Pourquoi nous en avoir rien dit sur elle, kora ? s'écria Colonello. Tu aurais pu le dire au moins à tes gardiens !

-Lanalia et moi vous l'avons déjà dit, soupira Tsuna. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je lui avais promis.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une telle promesse ? gronda Reborn.

-Parce qu'elle était nécessaire. Autant pour elle que pour moi.

-Et quels sont ces "ça" dont elle faisait référence avant de sortir ? demanda Mukuro.

-Ah oui.. les dernières révélations... Pour commencer, il y en a une à laquelle je ne dirais rien car elle concerne Lanalia personnellement et comme elle l'a dit en arrivant, elle a elle-même un jardin secret et elle a le droit de ne pas vouloir le dire. A moi, elle l'a dit, car elle s'est sentie obligée, bien qu'elle en avait aucunement besoin. Par contre pour le premier « ça », il est évident que vous devriez le savoir...

Tsuna devint pensif.

-Comment vous annoncer ça... Vous vous rappelez que Lanalia ait dit qu'elle pensait les Vongola comme des alliés à cause d'une phrase qu'elle a mal interprété ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ça ? demanda G.

-Elle n'a pas menti sur ça non plus. Mais en réalité elle n'a pas tout dit... Il y a autre chose qui lui a fait croire que les Vongola étaient des alliés des Scassinatore... Réfléchissez : les Scassinatores est une famille de l'Ombre, comme on vous l'a dit. Or, avec la bombe que Mukuro a trouvé dans le manoir, nous avons compris que la famille Scassinatore possède de nombreux moyens... Je ne pense pas qu'un simple nom de l'Ombre, appartient-il à la plus noire des familles, puisse permettre de se procurer ce type de bombe... Il leur faudrait un moyen des plus discrets, un moyen pour passer au travers des sécurités mises en place dans les familles...

-Un double nom, réalisa Hibari en élevant un sourcil.

-C'est exact, Kyouya, approuva Tsuna. Le nom Scassinatore n'est que le nom dans l'Ombre de la famille de Lanalia. Elle possède un autre plus officiel qui puisse permettre à la famille Scassinaore de passer inaperçue.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce nom, Tsuna-nii ? demanda Lambo en déglutissant.

-Oui... Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire...

-Peu importe, Tsunayoshi, déclara Mukuro, une lueur menaçante dans son œil rouge. De toutes façons rien de ce nous avons appris ne nous a plus jusqu'ici...

Tsuna soupira.

-Le nom du Septimo Scassinatore est Sbagliato. Ferrante Sbagliato.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. La première génération le sentit immédiatement qu'il s'installa. C'était un silence lourd. Giotto regarda le visage de Gokudera qui était devenu blême, Yamamoto, Ryohei ainsi que Lambo semblaient ne pas en croire leurs oreilles. Hibari avait décroisé les bras et sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux lançant des menaces. Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Chrome tandis que Mukuro fit apparaître son trident, et dans son œil rougeoyant, le kanji du chiffre quatre apparut, une flamme violette entourant sa paupière. Le visage du tuteur de son petit-fils s'était immédiatement fermé à l'entente du nom. Giotto se tourna vers G, espérant de lui une réponse car il était celui qui avait le plus approché Lanalia, mais celui-ci haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'un certain Sbagliato.

-Sbagliato... demanda Reborn, tout en faisant un effort considérable pour se calmer. Comme dans la famille Sbagliato ?...

Tsuna ferma les yeux avec fatalité, ses poings se serrant légèrement.

-Oui... lâcha dans un souffle.

Aussitôt une cacophonie se leva autour de Tsuna.

-Les Sbagliato !? Mais, Judaime, ils sont...

-Ne, Tsuna, dis-nous que c'est une blague !

-Tsuna-ni, pourquoi !? Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

-C'est... horrible à l'extrême...

-Kufufufu... Ceux-là... Ils sont de plus en plus antipathiques...

-... Je vais les mordre à mort...

-Boss...

-Dame-Tsuna ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt !

-Stop ! intima Tsuna, alors que le silence se fit. Un à la fois !

-Tsuna... intervint Giotto, alors que tous les regards de la dixième génération convergeait vers lui, certains encore abasourdis par la révélation. Qui sont les Sbagliato ?

Tsuna grimaça et son regard devint triste.

-La famille Sbagliato, cracha Reborn, est une des familles qui forment l'Alliance avec les Vongola. C'est une famille alliée.

-Quoi ? s'écria G, estomaqué, alors que Giotto devenait blême à son tour. Mais alors...

-Les Sbagliato ont trahis les Vongola, termina Tsuna, d'une voix froide.

* * *

Tsuna soupira en retournant dans sa chambre.

-Judaime ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tsuna se retourna vers son bras droit et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Tout va bien Hayato... Cette soirée a été traînante et fatigante. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné mais tu sais que ce n'était pas la peine : on est dans la base quand même...

-Eh bien oui c'est vrai Judaime mais... dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une mesure supplémentaire !

Le futur Decimo rit doucement.

-Et dire que je pensais que c'était enfin la fin du "Judaime"... Tu m'as déjà appelé par mon prénom, non, Hayato ?

-Ah... Oui, hésita Gokudera, gêné. Mais c'est que... Désolé pour ça !

-Hayato, soupira Tsuna, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est ce que je voudrais... Sinon, Hayato...

-Oui ? demanda Gokudera en se relevant.

-Je... Je suis désolé de vous avoir caché tout ça... C'était plutôt gros et important...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Judaime... Il est vrai que j'ai été un peu jaloux de... Lanalia-san quand tu lui as tout de suite accordé ta confiance et que je me suis beaucoup méfié d'elle... Je me méfie encore un peu, bien sûr !... Mais disons qu'elle a eut de bonne intentions envers toi.

-Lanalia-san ? répéta moqueur Tsuna. C'est assez rare que tu parles de quelqu'un avec autant de respect... surtout avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que toi...

-Elle a juste quelques années de plus, Judaime ! rougit immédiatement Gokudera. Et puis, ce qu'elle a subi force le respect et l'admiration, je dois dire.

-Peut-être... Mais ne dis pas ça devant elle... Elle ne supporte pas d'être prise en pitié.

-Personne n'aime vraiment ça, Judaime, remarqua Gokudera avec un hochement de tête. Et puis je n'ai pas pitié d'elle, je l'admire c'est tout.

-Penses-tu... Penses-tu qu'elle ait pris le bon choix... concernant la base des Scassinatore ?

-Eh bien... Elle a de bons arguments, qui justifient sa décision et au travers de ceux-ci je peux dire que oui...

-Je ne parle pas au niveau de son argumentaire : il a plus que justifié ses actions. Je parle au niveau de la façon de faire... Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle soit allée trop loin ?

Gokudera réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Franchement ? Non, Judaime.

Surpris, Tsuna se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci regarda son boss droit les yeux, avec détermination :

-Pour te dire la vérité, je suis plus que content de les savoir morts. Il est vrai que c'était un peu extrême, mais ces hommes méritaient de mourir pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais aussi à d'autres personnes dans les différents pays. Je ne dis pas que je les aurais tous tués jusqu'au dernier, mais à sa place, j'en aurais bien fait payer quelques uns.

Tsuna acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant la réaction de son bras droit. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta, sentant alors quelque chose qui le poussait à poser une dernière question à son bras droit.

-Et que penses-tu de Lanalia ? Je veux dire... En tant que femme, que personne ?

Gokudera regarda Tsuna surpris avant qu'une légère rougeur se plaçait sur ses pommettes. Où voulait en venir son boss ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Judaime ? demanda Gokudera.

-Oh, comme ça... Je l'ai accepté en tant que membre de la famille depuis un moment, mais je voulais savoir ce que toi tu en pensais... Tu es après tout mon bras droit.

-Eh bien... Elle a l'air déterminée, résolue, prête à tout... Elle semble néanmoins méfiante à notre égard, presque... sauvage... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle veuille se mêler à nous. Mais je dois dire qu'elle est... déglutit Gokudera se forçant à dire le mot, jolie... Elle semble avoir une part de mystère toujours autour d'elle, comme par exemple ses ongles...

-Ah ça... Lanalia m'a révélé la... nature et l'origine de ses armes, mais je ne vous en dirais rien... Elle le fera elle-même.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, Judaime je vais te laisser te reposer. Bonne nuit.

-Hmm ? Ah, oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, Hayato...

Tsuna regarda d'un air amusé son bras droit s'éloigner la rougeur toujours collée sur son visage. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour ça... En parlant de ça...

Il entra dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et ferma la porte. Il alluma la lumière et regarda avec tendresse Lanalia, adossée au mur et qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il toussota pour marquer sa présence, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ta chambre à te reposer ?

-Je... Une question m'a traversée l'esprit et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir... J'ai donc attendue à ce que tu finisses avec tes gardiens pour pouvoir te parler.

-Je vois... quelle sorte de question ? demanda-t-il, l'éclat amusé ne s'éteignant pas dans son œil.

-Hein ? Euh... en fin de compte c'était pas très important... En fait j'ai déjà la réponse à ma question.

Tsuna soupira et secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu ne comptes vraiment rien lui dire ?

Lanalia leva un regard perdu vers lui, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Puis elle lui lança un regard irrité.

-Tu lui as demandé ça exprès...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Tsuna avec un sourire.

-Tu savais que j'étais dans ta chambre à t'attendre ! C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Hayato-kun, ce qu'il pensait de moi.

-Et apparemment tu ne le laisses pas indifférent : il n'a jamais rougi autant pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que moi. Tu le connais.

-Tsss !

Lanalia s'assit sur une chaise proche et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Tsuna s'assit en face d'elle.

-Tu étais venue pour savoir comment il prenait la nouvelle ?

Il y eut un grand silence. Lanalia fut tentée de mentir mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment avec Tsuna : il était assez tard et elle lui avait assez caché de choses comme ça.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Je sais qu'il me déteste, il fallait le voir me regarder...

-Te détester ? Eh bien tu ne l'a pas vu ! Je crois plutôt qu'il t'aime bien au contraire.

-Oui je sais... Je l'ai entendu.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

-Et alors ? demanda Tsuna.

-Quoi et alors ?

-Tu ne vas vraiment rien lui dire ? Tu ne va pas lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne le pourrais pas ! s'exclama Lanalia avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que... parce que ça ne marchera jamais ! Nous sommes trop différents !

-Je crois au contraire que vous allez très bien ensemble... Vous êtes tous les deux à me surprotégez à tour de bras ! Grimaça légèrement Tsuna.

-Je suis plus puissante et plus âgée ! Et il déteste les plus puissants que lui, à part toi, et les gens plus âgés que lui... Je combine les deux, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Il a dit qu'il t'admirait, déclara Tsuna, avec un mouvement de la main, comme s'il chassait les paroles de la tueuse à gage. De plus, il a l'air vraiment intéressé par tes capacités et au cas où TOI tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué vous êtes tous des utilisateurs de différentes flammes...

-Je... Je... Mon passé est trop noir : je vais devoir lui cacher des choses... Et je fais partie de l'Ombre : il sera en danger à cause de moi...

-Hayato a aussi eut un passé difficile et il n'est pas du genre à s'épancher sur ça... Et tu oublies qu'il t'aura toi et moi pour le protéger... Sans compter qu'il sait se protéger seul aussi...

-Tu comptes réfuter mes arguments longtemps ? s'énerva Lanalia.

-Et toi, tu comptes me servir tes excuses longtemps ? Ce ne sont en aucun cas des arguments Lanalia, ce ne sont que des excuses, pour éviter de t'embêter !

-J'ai un véritable argument...

-Il me tarde de l'écouter... ironisa Tsuna.

-Je n'ai... Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi...

-Ohé ! Ne dis pas ça ! Il donne l'impression que tu vas mourir ! s'insurgea Tsuna. On peut encore changer la fin de notre projet...  
-Non, on ne peut pas. Je me dois de le faire, sinon, on ne pourra jamais arrêter mon père. Et je ne veux pas mêler Hayato à une scène.

-Donc, tu veux dire que tu ne préfère ne rien dire et prendre le risque qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non !

-Dans ce cas, assume tes sentiments Lanalia !

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Ce que je comprends, Lanalia, déclara Tsuna en se levant, c'est que c'est bien la première fois que tu ressens un tel sentiment et tu ne sais pas comment t'en débarrasser... Mais tu n'es plus une tueuse à gage au service des Scassinatore. Tu es avec nous maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de vivre avec ta carapace d'assassin de premier ordre. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais beaucoup dormir. Allez du balai !

Lanalia grimaça et, tout à ses pensées, se dirigea vers une bouche d'aération déjà ouverte.

-Lanalia... soupira Tsuna en roulant les yeux, il existe des portes...

-Je suis passée par ce chemin pour entrer, expliqua-t-elle. Pour éviter qu'on se demande pourquoi je sors de ta chambre alors qu'on ne m'ait pas vu y entrer, je repasse par ici.

-Tu es incorrigible...

-Pardon pour le dérangement, déclara Lanalia, ignorant la remarque de Tsuna. Bonne nuit.

-Oui, à toi aussi.

Une fois qu'il l'ait entendue s'éloigner dans les passages d'aération, il soupira bruyamment et se mit enfin au lit. La journée avait encore été très fatigante et il sentait que ce n'était pas la dernière.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Gokudera quand il se réveilla fut son envie de nicotine. Il n'avait pas fumé la veille, tout aux révélations de son boss et Lanalia. Il se leva et s'habillant rapidement, il se souvint de justesse qu'il se trouvait dans la base souterraine. Endroit où le Judaime avait interdit toute fumée à cause du fait que les trois mécanos des Vongolas étaient en train d'y travailler. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait pas vu depuis la veille... Bah ils devaient travailler. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas fumer. Ou alors il devait sortir. Il renonça, n'en ayant aucune envie pour le moment et se décida de se rabattre sur le café. D'un pas nonchalant, il sortit de sa chambre et fit d'abord un détour par la chambre de son boss.

Il frappa d'abord une fois puis deux, sans aucune réponse.

-Excuse-moi de l'intrusion, Judaime, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mais la chambre était vide. Puis il comprit, son boss devait être dans le salon. Il s'y dirigea mais encore n'y trouva pas son boss. Seul Yamamoto s'y trouvait, discutant avec Chrome. Il grimaça. C'était assez rare que les autres gardiens soient réveillés avant lui. Yamamoto le vit et lui fit un signe de la main.

-Yo, Gokudera ! Bien dormi ?

-Hmm... Tout le monde est réveillé ?

-Il me semble... En tout cas pour ceux de notre génération. Je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne la famille du Primo.

-Je vois... Où est le Judaime ?

-... A l'infirmerie... déclara doucement Chrome

Gokudera sauta sur ses pieds complètement réveillé.

-Comment ça à l'infirmerie ? On a été attaqué ? Il a été blessé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi on m'a pas réveillé ?!

-Du calme, rit Yamamoto, ce qui calma instantanément Gokudera- il ne rirait pas si c'était grave non ?- Non, rassure-toi on n'a pas été attaqué. Par contre Tsuna a dut subir les foudres du gamin et d'Hibari pour avoir caché des informations sur Lanalia et sur les plans du Septimo.

-Ce connard d'Hibari... grogna Gokudera.

-Ohé, il y a aussi le gamin... sourit Yamamoto.

-Oui, mais Reborn-san, c'est Reborn-san ! C'est le tuteur du Judaime ! Il est là pour ça... Et alors comment va le Judaime ? Il a été beaucoup blessé ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Il est juste allé voir, sempai, pour être sûr. Tu sais bien dans un combat avec Hibari et le gamin, il faut toujours se méfier.

-Il est dans quelle salle ?

-La première, répondit Chrome. Ah... Tempête-san...

-Chrome, gronda Yamamoto gentiment, nos prénoms, nos prénoms !

-Mais...

-Si les prénoms sont trop durs pour toi, s'exclama durement Gokudera en fronçant les sourcils, alors fais avec les noms ! Et dépêche-toi, je dois aller voir le Judaime...

Chrome acquiesça lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, sous la pression de l'impatience du gardien de la Tempête, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, extrêmement gênée.

-Go... Gokudera-san...

Yamamoto eut un grand sourire, tandis que Gokudera fermait les yeux d'impatience. A ce moment un brouillard se forma dans la pièce et Mukuro apparut derrière Chrome, la tenant par l'épaule, d'un air protecteur.

-Oya, oya... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de persécuter ma douce Chrome...

-Mukuro-sama... salua Chrome, le rouge aux joues, comme à chaque fois que le second gardien du Brouillard apparaissant juste derrière elle.

-Hahaha ! Salut, Mukuro ! rit Yamamoto.

-Tch ! fit Gokudera qui commençait à s'énerver avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Ohé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire !

-Oya, déclara Mukuro en faisant apparaître son trident. Je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ça qu'on demande quelque chose à une dame, ma chère Tempête.

-C'est bon, Mukuro-sama, intervint Chrome en se ressaisissant. Go...Gokudera-san... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? grogna Gokudera.

-Chrome... Est-ce que tu veux parler de tout ce que nous avons appris hier ? éclaircit Yamamoto.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement.

-Est-ce que Boss... est-ce qu'il a reparlé de la famille Sbagliato ?

La mâchoire de Gokudera se crispa au nom de la famille traître. Il soupira tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris.

-Non... Il est directement entré dans sa chambre hier soir.

-Quand je pense que Tsuna a porté ce secret depuis tout ce temps sans pouvoir le partager... grimaça Yamamoto, alors que son sourire avait disparu.

-Le Judaime a du effectivement porter un lourd secret... Jamais je n'aurai cru que l'une des familles alliées des Vongolas ferait ça...

-Mais la famille Sbagliato n'était-elle pas contre la nomination de Tsunayoshi ? rappela Mukuro.

-Si, répondit Gokudera, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une famille irait jusque là pour éviter que le Judaime ne devienne le boss !

-D'après Tsuna, les Sbagliato se sont alliés aux Vongolas il y a des années en attendant de trouver le moment idéal pour les renverser. Ils ont réussi à cacher leur véritable intention et nature depuis tout ce temps. Et ils ont cru que le moment qu'ils attendaient arriverait avec Tsuna.

-Kufufufu... Cela semble logique... ricana Mukuro. Bien que ce soit bizarre qu'aucun boss des Vongolas ne s'en soit douté...

-Depuis combien de temps, les Sbagliato sont les alliés des Vongolas ? demanda Yamamoto en se tournant vers Gokudera.

-Moins de quatre cents ans, retentit une voix.

Les présents, sauf Mukuro et Chrome qui l'avaient vu, se tournèrent vers le pas de la porte. Hibari se tenait dans l'embrasure. Yamamoto le salua de la main :

-Hibari ! Tu te joins à notre discussion ?

Le gardien fusilla du regard l'épéiste, qui l'ignora.

-Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Gokudera.

-Tu as très bien entendu, déclara Hibari en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les Sbagliato sont les alliés de la famille Vongola depuis un peu moins de quatre cents.

-Oya, oya... On dirait que tu as fait tes recherches cette nuit, ma chère alouette.

Le regard d'Hibari se fit plus dur. Les autres gardiens purent voir qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas sortir ses tonfas.

-Un peu moins de quatre cents... répéta Gokudera, en réfléchissant. Attends ! Tu sais à partir de quel mandat ?

Hibari se planta son regard glacial dans les yeux verts du gardien de la Tempête.

-Celui du Secundo.

-Kufufufu, que c'est ironique, ricana Mukuro alors que son œil rouge flamboyait d'une lueur dangereuse. Et nous avons ici celui qui va passer le flambeau au Secundo... Peut-être qu'une petite discussion s'impose...

Un grand blanc s'installa suite aux paroles pleines de venin de Mukuro.

-Hé, hé ! Attends, Mukuro ! s'exclama Yamamoto, ses yeux remplis d'incertitudes et d'inquiétudes. On ne peut pas faire ça ! Si on le dit au Primo, le passé changera !

-Et en quoi cela dérangerait-il ? Les Scassinatore n'aurait jamais été nos alliés et Tsunayoshi n'aurait jamais été enlevé par les Vanazione...

-Si tu fais quelque chose d'aussi stupide je vais te mordre à mort, ananas... menaça Hibari en sortant finalement les tonfas.

-Oya... Ne fais pas ton farouche Hibari Kouya... Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu t'es attaché à Tsunayoshi et que tu ne voudrais en aucun cas qu'il revive ce mois de torture... Kufufufu...

Les personnes présentes se figèrent aux paroles de l'illusionniste mâle des Vongola. Était-il donc inconscient ?! Hibari ne réagit pas tout de suite, ressassant les mots de sa némésis en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas dit cela. Mais il lui apparut qu'il avait bien entendu. Les traits de son visage s'étirèrent de rage et il se mit en garde tandis que l'air moqueur ne quittait pas celui de Mukuro, quand il se mit en garde. Pratiquement tout de suite, Yamamoto se plaça devant Hibari essayant de le calmer tandis que Chrome en faisait de même avec Mukuro.

-Attendez, vous deux ! s'écria Yamamoto. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Hibari !

-Mukuro-sama... Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de jouer avec le feu... Surtout celui de Nuage-san...

Gokudera soupira. Puis il releva la tête et déclara calmement, faisant arrêter tous les gardiens dans la querelle.

-Si je ne me basais que sur ce que je voudrais là maintenant je suivrais l'opinion de Mukuro.

-Mais Gokudera, tenta Yamamoto avant que Gokudera ne l'interrompe.

-J'ai dit que si je ne me baisais que sur ce que je voudrais à l'instant... Il est vrai que si on prévient le Primo de la future alliance avec les Scassinatore, jamais le Judaime n'aurait à subir ça... Seulement... prévenir le Primo reviendrait à changer le passé. Même si le Primo et ses gardiens nous ont juré de ne rien dire ou écrire sur ce qu'ils auront appris dans notre temps, on ne peut pas jurer qu'ils ne feront pas des choix contraires par rapport à ce qu'ils ont vu ici... Surtout que j'ai appris par G, que le Primo hésitait avant de venir ici à nommer Ricardo comme Secundo... Si nous lui disons que ce même Ricardo, le futur Secundo, créera une alliance avec ceux qui feront du mal à son petit-fils plus tard, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudra qu'il le succède... Ce que je comprendrai... Cependant... Si le Secundo n'est pas le même, cela pourrait changer beaucoup de chose... Bien plus de chose qu'on le voudrait. Qui sait... Peut-être ne rencontrons-nous jamais le... Tsuna. Alors c'est peut-être égoïste... Mais ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux...

-Tu veux que Tsunayoshi subisse cette torture ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir à tes côtés ? C'est en effet un peu égoïste...

-Mais au fond... c'est un peu ce que nous pensons tous, déclara Yamamoto, le regard rongé de douleur. Aucun de nous ne voudrait ne pas avoir rencontré Tsuna...

-Et puis ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... reprit Gokudera. Mais comment pourraient réagir les Scassinatore si l'alliance avec les Vongola est refusée ? Peut-être attaqueront-ils les Vongola bien plus violemment... Non, il vaut mieux laisser ce passé tel quel... A bien réfléchir... c'est peut-être l'un des meilleurs... On ne sait pas ce qu'on pourrait créer et le risque est trop grand...

-Hayato a raison, déclara une nouvelle voix derrière eux.

Tous se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la porte ouverte. Ryohei et Tsuna se tenait sur le palier de la pièce, Lambo dans les bras de Tsuna et Reborn, assis sur le crâne de son élève. Un léger bleu ornait sa pommette droite, mais c'était le seul signe de sa précédente confrontation avec son tuteur et l'irascible gardien du Nuage.

-Judaime ! s'étonna Gokudera.

Tsuna grimaça au retour du « Judaime » de son bras droit mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il dut de nouveau se confronter au regard du mordre à mort d'Hibari :

-Omnivore... Depuis combien de temps écoutes-tu ?

-Kufufufu... Je dois avouer que je suis aussi curieux Tsunayoshi... Je ne t'ai pas senti...

-Pas longtemps... Depuis que vous avez failli vous battre tous les deux... Encore une fois... Mais revenons au sujet principal : il est évident que nous ne devons rien dire à la première génération de l'alliance entre Ricardo et les Sbagliato. Cela pourrait changer trop de chose... Et si Hayato est considéré comme un égoïste parce qu'il ne veut pas d'un monde sans m'avoir rencontré -le gardien de la Tempête rougit de gêne aux mots de Tsuna- alors vous pouvez me considérer comme égoïste moi aussi...

-Tsuna, tu...

-Je refuse, moi aussi, un monde sans vous avoir rencontré, les gars. C'est pourquoi que peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, je ne voudrais pour rien changer cette partie de l'histoire... Cela veut peut-être dire que vous vous inquiéterez pour moi, que vous serez toujours attiré dans les problèmes ou les batailles à cause de moi... Mais si vous m'autorisez cette partie de moi égoïste... Alors je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Alors que des grands sourires se formaient sur les lèvres de Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto et timide pour Chrome, alors que Mukuro faisait disparaître son trident pour regarder d'un air moqueur la réaction qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, alors que Hibari soupira avant de croiser les bras tout en fermant les yeux, Ryohei s'écria :

-Bien sûr que nous l'autorisons, Sawada ! Et nous te jurons d'être toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive !

-Oni-san...

-Il a raison Tsuna, sourit Yamamoto. Nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber, quoi que tu ais décidé ou quoi que tu veuilles faire...

-Judaime, je jure que jamais je ne vous tournerai le dos !

-Tsuna-ni je ferais de mon mieux, plus jamais tu n'auras de raison de t'inquiéter pour moi !

-Boss... Moi et Mukuro-sama, nous t'aiderons de notre mieux nous aussi...

-Kufufu... mon cher Tsunayoshi, aurais-tu pensé un seul instant à m'échapper ?

-Hmph... Je serais celui qui te mordrai à mort, Omnivore... Pas question de te laisser avant cela.

Tsuna regarda chacun de ses gardiens, qui venait en quelque sorte de lui promettre leur fidélité à nouveau. Il sourit, et chassa les quelques larmes de bonheur qui avaient commencé à perler. Ses amis ne le reniaient pas. Même s'il leur avait caché tant de choses... Même s'il les avait conduits à vie pleine de combats... Ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber. Il avait senti plus que la sincérité dans leurs paroles et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

-Dans ce cas... Je vous jure... Oui je vous le promets... que je vous protégerais. Quelque que soit les embûches sur notre route ou quoi que vous fassiez à votre tour, je vous promets de vous protéger comme ma famille.

Ses gardiens les plus pacifiques -à part le Brouillard mâle et le Nuage- acquiescèrent en souriant à la promesse de leur boss et ami. Reborn regardait cette scène du haut de son perchoir avant de cacher son expression avec son fedora.

-Tsuna... commença-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Reborn ? s'étonna Tsuna en ressentant un changement d'atmosphère autour du tueur à gage.

-J'ai terminé ma mission.

-Ta mission ? ne comprit pas le Decimo.

-Je ne serais plus ton tuteur, Tsuna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bon ben voilà niveau révélations c'est pratiquement terminé on sait à peu près tout sur Lanalia même ses sentiments pour Gokudera ^^ (qui en a douté ? ) J'ai adoré faire la petite scène entre les gardiens de Tsuna (c'était pas vraiment prévu mais j'ai un peu écrit au fil de ma plume ou plutôt mes doigts devrais-je dire vu que c'est sur ordi) mais franchement je n'ai pas pu l'enlever. J'ai particulièrement aimé l'arrivé de Mukuro et Hibari ^^. _

_Je finis toujours sur une bombe..._

_Mais qui m'en voudrait ?..._

…

…

_Ah ? Tout le monde ?_

_Bon je crois que ça veut dire qu'il y a encore plus de questions alors ^^._

_Réponses au prochain chapitre ?_

_Allez ciaossu et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Franchement ça me fait de plus en plus plaisir de voir vos réactions après mon chapitre. C'est un peu une médaille après avoir écrit le chapitre en une semaine ^^_

_Bon cette fois c'est vraiment un au revoir !_

_Au prochain chapitre !_


	25. Chapter 25 : Une tueuse à gage méfiante

_Coucou, et si je vous disais que cette semaine il n'y a pas de chapitre ? _

…

…

_..._

_Oulà j'entends d'ici vos hurlements... Arrêtons donc maintenant cette blague de mauvais goût (vous avez sûrement en plus regarder le curseur pour comprendre que c'était faux). Donc je recommence..._

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 25 ! Je suis sure que vous l'attendiez tous ^^_

_Bon tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement Akira Amano d'avoir créé l'univers de Reborn, je m'amuse comme une folle, parce que oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Seul Lanalia est sortie de ma tête !_

_Je remercie **MissXYZ, Guest, lamebrise83, Karo, Ecarlates, mary6987, mellyrn, BlackCerise, Addaline** et **Himutsu-chan** pour leur review lors du dernier chapitre ainsi que ceux qui lisent, suivent et ont mis en favori ma fic ^^_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes ^^ :_

_**MissXYZ **: Je vais te le dire : c'est une fin xD. Personne n'en doutait évidemment. Mais je voulais clarifier les sentiments par rapport au fait que Tsuna leur ait caché tout ça. Il était vrai qu'on pouvait se poser la question ^^. Merci pour avoir laissé une review (et d'en laisser à chaque fois que tu lis un nouveau chapitre ^^) j'apprécie vraiment énormément. Suite plus bas, dépêche-toi d'y aller ^^_

_**Guest **: Dans ce cas, va tout de suite voir mon chapitre. Je vais clarifier les dernières paroles de Reborn (dit comme ça, ça donne l'impression qu'il est mort... Oo). C'est vrai ? Eh bien bravo à toi. En même temps je pense avoir donné beaucoup d'indices sur le couple Lanalia/Gokudera, même si j'ai aimé brouiller les pistes parfois ^^ Merci pour la review et profites de la suite !_

_**Karo** : Eh bien bravo ^^ Franchement quand je les imagine je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les trouver mignons ^/^. Ils ont beaucoup de point communs quand on y repense. Merci pour les compliments. Eh oui Reborn a fini sa mission. Je suppose que beaucoup se doutent de quelles missions il s'agit ^^ Suite maintenant et merci pour la review !_

_**Mellyrn** : (je vais répondre à tes 2 reviews en même temps pour les deux derniers chapitres ^^) Chap 23 : Ravie de savoir ça ^^. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu me dis me touche même si je pense que ça va un peu loin. Ma fic n'a, je pense, pas le niveau d'un roman, c'est impossible... Je suis heureuse que tu ais pris le temps de mettre une review avant de lire le chapitre de la semaine. Franchement moi, j'aurais d'abord lu les deux chapitres avant de mettre une review ^^. Je te le confirme, Lanalia ne me ressemble en rien du tout ! Elle est juste un perso que je me suis inventé dans d'autres écrits il y a des années et je la peaufine au fil du temps. Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi même avec les fics avec des OC j'ai toujours un peu peur. Alors je suis ravie de voir que tu l'acceptes l'OC avec ma fic ^^ Je suis d'accord avec le tsunaïsme ! J'espère franchement par contre de ne pas avoir rendu la relation entre Tsuna et Lanalia trop...disons... trop proche. Car les deux se respectent énormément entre eux. Et Tsuna la considère vraiment comme une membre de sa famille. J'espère l'avoir bien rendu dans mes chapitres. Bravo pour avoir vu le signe entre Tsuna et Lanalia. Il est vrai qu'il me fallait trouver une raison à comment Lanalia et Tsuna pourrait se communiquer des façons de faire sans se faire remarquer des gardiens de Tsuna ou des Scassinatore. _

_Chap 24 : Ben tu peux mais, pas trop grossiers dans ce cas... (voix toute innocente avec un grand sourire) Pourquoi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne l'avais pas deviné ? Après c'est vrai vu que c'est une tueuse à gage et vu que le caractère de Gokudera (avec son "Judaime"), on aurait du mal à penser qu'ils puissent être amoureux de l'un et de l'autre ^^. Je suis bien d'accord ! Une petite histoire d'amour, dans une fic ne peut pas faire de mal ^^. Juste une petite, toute petite ^^ Tu vas pouvoir voir la réaction de Tsuna dans quelques instants. Eh ben oui. Ça coule de source que Tsuna est devenu un véritable boss de la mafia juste avec les derniers chapitres et son plan... Et plein d 'autres choses aussi... Enfin bon passons ^^ Mais je ne vais pas attendre jusque là ^^ Il est vrai que ça va prochainement s'enchaîner très vite ! Entre Hayoto et les Sbagliato tu dis ? Ben pas spécialement... Mais vu que les Sbagliato ont été un peu les leader de ceux qui ne voulaient pas que Tsuna devienne le Decimo, c'est un peu eux qui leur ont fait tourner en rond lors de la disparition de Tsuna. Et puis il y a le fait que les Sbagliato ont trahis les Vongolas et ont fait enlever Tsuna, et l'ont torturé... Je pense que c'est pas mal pour expliquer sa haine envers eux ^^ Et s'il blêmissait c'est tout simplement parce que, bien que les Sbagliato ont rejeté Tsuna comme Decimo, Gokudera les pensaient tout de même comme des alliés et n'aurait jamais pensé que des alliés s'en prendrait à son boss. XD après tu connais Hibari ^^ son "sursaut" c'est relever la tête, avec deux sourcils relevés xD Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as largement remplacé ton retard ^^. Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_Bon allez après cette longue introduction, voici le chapitre 25 ! Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 25 : Une tueuse à gage très méfiante...

_-J'ai terminé ma mission._

_-Ta mission ? ne comprit pas le Decimo._

_-Je ne serais plus ton tuteur, Tsuna._

* * *

-Que veux-tu dire Reborn ? Tu ne seras plus mon tuteur ?

-Tu as déjà dû le remarquer, Tsuna, déclara Reborn, en sautant sur la table basse.

Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent. Il se tourna vers ses gardiens.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls ? Reborn et moi avons quelque chose à éclaircir.

-Bien sûr, Tsuna, répondit Yamamoto en jetant au tueur à gage un regard incertain.

Tous les gardiens sortirent, non sans jeter un regard interrogateur à Reborn, parfois même perdu pour Chrome et Lambo.

-Tu veux que je te ramène du café, Judaime ? demanda Gokudera juste avant de fermer la porte.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, Hayato, sourit Tsuna, en se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien bu à son réveil. Tu voudrais quelque chose Reborn ?

-Un expresso, répondit le tueur à gage.

-Très bien, je vous ramène ça, confirma Gokudera en fermant la porte.

Tsuna se retrouva seul avec Reborn. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son tuteur.

-C'était quoi ça, Reborn ? Je ne comprend pas... Si c'est parce que tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir caché tout ça, tu n'as pas à dire ça ! Je te jure... Me menacer de partir pour ça... Je te le promets je ne le referai plus, d'accord ?...

-Ce n'est pas ça, Dame-Tsuna ! s'exclama Reborn.

Tsuna se tut, regardant son tuteur dans les yeux. Celui-ci soupira.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a quatre ans ?

Tsuna fronça les sourcil. Il y a quatre ans... C'était la période où Reborn avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Le moment où tout son quotidien s'est bouleversé et les mois se sont succédés très vite par rapport à toutes les attaques et les événements qui lui sont tombés dessus : l'attaque du Kokuyo Land, de la Varia, le voyage dans le futur... Et tout ça avait été ponctué d'entraînements sortis tout droit de l'imagination de son tuteur, qu'il pouvait attester être le portail vers les Enfers...

-Il va falloir être plus clair... finit-il par soupirer. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses il y a quatre ans...

-C'est vrai, concéda Reborn avec un sourire. Tu te souviens pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis devenu l'héritier au poste de boss des Vongola. Tu es apparu chez moi et tu m'as frappé après m'avoir dit que tu serais mon tuteur.

-C'est de cela dont je parle. Tu te souviens d'une mission dont je t'ai parlé à ce moment-là ?

-Une mission ? A part celle que t'avais donné le Kyudaime, non je ne vois pas...

-C'est de celle-là dont je parle, Tsuna.

-Hé ? Tu veux parler de celle de faire de moi le dixième boss de la mafia ?

-Exact, confirma le bébé maudit.

Tsuna semordit les lèvres. Il l'avait compris, mais il ne l'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. Car qui disait que sa mission était terminée voulait dire qu'il allait le laisser. Et même s'il s'était beauoup de fois plaint des entraînements infernaux de son tuteur, de sa capacité à ne pas se faire reconnaître de ses gardiens quand il se déguisait, de sa façon de l'humilier dès qu'il le pouvait soit en l'appelant Dame-Tsuna, soit en "lâchant", la colère du morde à mort d'Hibari sur lui, il ne voulait pas que son tuteur s'en aille. C'était grâce à tous ses entraînements, à tous ses conseils, grâce à témérité qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Et Tsuna savait que quand Reborn l'avait rencontré, sa mission ne semblait pas gagnée d'avance... Il lui devait tellement. De plus il sentait qu'il avait encore besoin des conseils et de la présence de Reborn à ses côtés, comme il avait besoin de celle de ses gardiens.

-Mais Reborn ! s'exclama-t-il en désespoir de cause. Je ne suis pas encore le dixième boss ! Le Nono m'a dit que je lui succéderais à ma majorité ! A mes 20 ans ! Je n'en ai que 17 ! Ta mission n'est pas terminée !

-Ma mission, Tsuna, n'était pas de te mettre sur le trône des Vongolas, mais de te donner les entraînements et les conseils nécessaires pour que tu puisses devenir un grand boss. Cette mission est achevée.

-Je suis loin d'être un grand boss, Reborn, rétorqua Tsuna.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as montré ces derniers jours, Dame-Tsuna !

-Reborn ! Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria le jeune boss en levant les yeux au ciel et se laissant s'enfoncer dans le cuir de son fauteuil.

-Tu veux que nous résumons ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps ? déclara Reborn en levant les doigts.

-Reborn, je...

-Tout d'abord, tu as organisé ta famille et tes gardiens de façon à ce que ceux-ci ne doutent pas de toi, malgré le fait que tu leur cachais des choses. Le plan que tu as dressé avec Lanalia était certes risqué, mais il aurait pu marcher si les événements auraient été de votre côté. Ensuite tu n'as pas trahi ta famille et a pensé aux Vongolas, avant de penser à ton propre bien, lors de ton mois de torture, comme tu me l'as dit à moi et à la première génération. En tant que tueur à gage, je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'un mafieux est prêt à faire pour soutirer des informations à d'autres... Tu as su leur résister. Puis, tu as continué à penser à ta mission et malgré les bâton dans les roues, tu as su privilégier l'abandon de la mission initiale pour pouvoir protéger ta famille... Ah et tu as réussi à avoir l'appui et le soutien d'un de tes ennemis, en l'occurrence Lanalia et te la mettre dans la poche.

-C'était un peu contre ma volonté Reborn, grogna Tsuna. Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle soit de notre côté.

-Un véritable boss de la mafia doit être charismatique, Dame-Tsuna. Après tout, même si elle pensait les Vongolas comme des alliés, elle aurait pu ne pas être d'accord avec les ordres du boss. C'est ton charisme et tes capacités qui ont fait que Lanalia se soit tournée vers toi et non vers le Nono. Y as-tu seulement réfléchi ?

-Eh bien... déclara Tsuna en repensant les paroles de son tuteur. J'ai pensé que vu que la menace s'appliquait à moi, il était normal qu'elle me prévienne directement.

-Te prévenir peut-être, mais pas faire des plans avec toi. Elle aurait eu plus de chances de pouvoir te protéger avec l'aide du Nono, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui... déclara Tsuna, pensif. Oui c'est vrai...

-Enfin, termina Reborn. Tu as formé une véritable famille.

-C'est depuis longtemps ça, Reborn, grimaça Tsuna.

-Non, Tsuna et tu le sais. Tous tes gardiens ne te suivaient pas. Je pense plus particulièrement à Mukuro et Hibari... Cela ne fait que depuis très peu de temps qu'ils te suivent de leur plein gré et sans que j'ai besoin de promettre quelque chose en retour à Hibari, ou sans qu'il ne faille les supplications de Chrome pour Mukuro. Or, et je viens de le voir pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, tous tes gardiens se sont ralliés à ta cause et sont prêt à te soutenir, quelque que soit les obstacles.

-Mais... Mais Reborn ! Je ne me sens pas du tout prêt !

-Tu n'as qu'à demander au Primo, je suis sûr qu'il sera du même avis que moi.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, j'ai encore besoin de...

-Qui a dit que je partirai ?

Tsuna le regarda sans comprendre avant de se redresser.

-Mais c'est toi qui...

-J'ai dit que je ne serais plus ton tuteur, Dame-Tsuna, pas que je te laisserai tout seul avec ta famille et celle du Primo. D'abord, cette histoire avec les Sbagliato/Scassinatore doit être résolue. Ensuite nous devons ramener la famille du Primo à leur époque... A moins que nous ne fassions le contraire.

-Mais alors... Si tu n'es plus mon tuteur... tu seras quoi ? s'étonna Tsuna.

Les lèvres de Reborn s'étirèrent en un large sourire machiavélique.

-Ton conseiller et ton entraîneur.

Tsuna crut qu'il allait se frapper la tête contre les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Mais en quoi c'est différent de ce que tu faisais avant ?!

-Je m'impliquerai moins dans ta vie privée.

-En effet c'est déjà ça, soupira Tsuna, avant de se rendre compte d'un petit détail. Attends, tu seras mon conseiller en ce qui concerne ma famille ?

-Évidemment, vous êtes de la mafia.

-Mais c'est ma vie privée ça aussi, Reborn !

-Dame-Tsuna, tu es trop lent...

Tsuna poussa un énorme soupir, avant de se laisser aller dans son fauteuil une nouvelle fois. Leurs conversations allaient toujours dans le sens que voulait son tuteur. Il était juste impossible de faire autrement. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux mafieux. Les pensées de Tsuna revinrent sur le sujet qui le préoccupait avant qu'Hibari et Reborn ne l'amène à sa punition pour son secret. Le rêve qu'il avait de nouveau fait durant la nuit. Il ferma les yeux se souvenant de ce maudit rêve.

* * *

Il marcha dans un endroit sombre. Il sentait toujours les regards sur lui, bien qu'ils étaient moins oppressants, comme s'ils n'étaient pas directs. Et des murmures cette fois se mêlaient à l'obscurité qui l'entourait, le faisant stresser. Il marcha rapidement avant de commencer à trotter puis à courir franchement essayant d'échapper aux ténèbres. Il découvrit alors une grande porte devant lui. Il se rappelait dans ses anciens rêves qu'il l'avait reconnue comme celle de son manoir, sauf que là, elle n'y ressemblait pas du tout. La porte était massive, faite de bois sombre. Cependant sans hésiter il l'ouvrit, juste pour échapper à la tension de l'ombre qui l'entourait.

A peine avait-il mis un pied dehors, dans les jardins, qu'une fois encore il entendit l'explosion. Il se tourna lentement vers un manoir en ruines, des flammes dansant jusqu'au ciel, finissant de détruire ce qu'il restait des ruines du bâtiment. Une fois encore la peur de voir ses amis mourir reprit le dessus. Cependant il sentit que son inquiétude était plus grande pour Gokudera. Pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas. Il essaya de rejoindre les ruines espérant pouvoir aider ses amis quand une fois de plus, il fût arrêté par une main lui prenant le bras. Il se tourna et se retrouva devant une Lanalia impassible, sa frange cachant à demi ses yeux. Cette fois, seulement il remarqua que la jeune femme semblait avoir les cheveux un peu plus longs, lui descendant jusqu'au bas des fesses. Il n'en prit pas compte et déclara comme un automate les mêmes paroles que son lui conscient finissait par connaître par cœur.

-Dieu merci, tu n'as rien... Il faut que j'y aille ! Mes gardiens sont encore là-bas, ils sont peut-être blessés ou...

**Tu n'iras nul part.**

Tsuna avait froncé les sourcils devant cette scène qui se répétait de nouveau. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il avait reconnu maintenant parfaitement la voix de Lanalia, dans celle qui sortait de nul part. Mais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de nouveau. Il décida de l'ignorer et voulu rejoindre de force les ruines, mais fut de nouveau retenu par le bras de la jeune femme.

**Je t'ai dit que tu n'iras nul part.**

Tsuna commença à en avoir marre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre ?! Il répondit néanmoins à la voix autoritaire mais calme.

-Mes compagnons... Mes amis sont sûrement là-bas : je dois les aider...

Il avait soupiré intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu répondre quelque chose de différent... Mais sa voix et sa son cerveau ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

**Cela ne sert à rien d'aller là-bas, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ils sont de l'autre côté... Ils n'existent pas dans ce rêve.**

Tsuna sursauta intérieurement. Est-ce que... les paroles n'avaient-elle pas été différentes ? Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais entendu la dernière partie ! Est-ce que ça avait toujours été là ? Cela voudrait dire que la première fois, Lanalia n'avait pas voulu dire que ces gardiens étaient morts mais qu'ils étaient absents du monde du rêve et étaient, eux, dans la réalité ? La voix désincarnée de Lanalia néanmoins continua :

**Toi-même tu ne devrais pas être là. Regarde-toi... Les frelons ont envahi la ruche. Ou plutôt certaines abeilles sont devenues elles-mêmes les parasites... **

Tsuna sursauta. Comment ça il ne devrait pas être là ? Que voulait-elle donc dire ? Et comment ça se regarder ? Il devait se voir ? Mais il n'y avait ni miroir, ni rien pour refléter son image !

**Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de cette femme... C'est une erreur d'accorder ta confiance à n'importe qui...**

Encore... Encore des bouts de phrases qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ! Avaient-elles été cachées pendant tout ce temps ? Et comment ça cette femme ? N'était-elle pas Lanalia ? Pourquoi la voix de Lanalia l'appelait-elle comme si c'était une autre personne ? Au moment où il se posait toutes ces questions, la femme devant lui se mit en mouvement et le prit dans se bras. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite...

**Dis, Sawada Tsunayoshi, il y a une question qu'on m'a posé et dont j'aimerais avoir la réponse...**

Encore une phrase modifiée... A peine se faisait-il cette remarque qu'il sentait le poignard s'enfoncer dans son dos au niveau du cœur. Puis une part de lui trouva ça étrange... En effet, Lanalia n'utilisait jamais d'arme blanche... Elle avait ses ongles. Même si c'était un rêve, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que jamais elle ne prendrait une arme, tel qu'un poignard où un couteau... Au bout de quelque longues minutes, il réussit à se détacher de la jeune femme et regarda son visage et là il fut surpris.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts qui montraient du désespoir, de la douleur et surtout de la culpabilité, le sang sur ses mains qui tremblaient avec désespoir avec l'arme blanche. La jeune femme regarda avec horreur la personne devant elle.

-Oh... Ma chérie ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais tellement que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne vives pas dans ce monde !

« Ma... chérie ? » se répéta Tsuna avec surprise. Il ne ferma les yeux qu'une seconde. Puis le point du vue changea.

Il contemplait maintenant la scène en hauteur et reconnut la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, les mains en sang et les larmes coulant sur ses joues, qui se tenait à sa droite. Cependant elle ne le regardait pas. Il tournait le regard dans la même direction et ne put que lâcher un hoquet de stupeur.

Lanalia. La véritable Lanalia, aux yeux oranges se tenait en face de la femme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était elle qui était blessée. Elle, l'une des plus grandes tueuses à gage, regardait avec incompréhension la femme. Tsuna comprit alors tout. Depuis le début, ce n'était pas son rêve mais celui de Lanalia. Sans qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer, il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de son amie. Donc depuis le début c'était les émotions et les réactions de Lanalia. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Mais alors si c'était bien Lanalia, qui était maintenant blessée dans son rêve, qui était donc cette femme qui lui ressemblait et qui tenait le poignard ?

Qui lui ressemblait... Tsuna eut un déclic. Cette femme... Était-elle... ?

**Dis-moi... Comment vas-tu continuer à sourire maintenant ?**

La phrase prit Tsuna au dépourvu. Lanalia sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, quand l'image de la femme se tenant devant elle se brouilla laissant place à un homme très grand, aux yeux oranges comme des feintes. Son sourire laissait présager de grandes douleurs dont il semblait se délecter d'avance à les voir. Tsuna le reconnut sans mal. Ferrante Sbagliato. Le Septimo Scassinatore... L'homme leva une main, tenant un pistolet et pointant le canon vers sa fille. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit tandis qu'il disait ces derniers mots :

-Telle mère, telle fille, hein, Lanalia ?

Puis il tira.

* * *

-Ohé Tsuna !

Tsuna rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il tourna son regard vers son tu... non c'était maintenant son conseiller, se fit remarquer Tsuna en retenant une grimace. Il espérait que Reborn n'ait rien vu de son trouble concernant son rêve. C'était pas vraiment le moment. Et puis, il préférait en parler à Lanalia d'abord. Savoir si c'était vraiment son rêve et plein d'autres questions...

Il répondit par un "Mmh ?" très éloquent.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Gokudera est long pour faire un café et un expresso ?

Tsuna retourna les paroles de Reborn dans sa tête finit par s'avouer que son bras droit était normalement plus rapide que ça. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-Entre, accepta Tsuna.

Contre toute attente ce n'était pas Gokudera qui ouvrit la porte mais Chrome qui, le rouge aux joues semblait embarrassée, d'être là.

-Boss...

-Que se passe-t-il, Chrome ? demanda Tsuna, en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Boss... C'est Temp... Gokudera-san qui a un petit problème... avec Lanalia-san...

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Tsuna en se levant de son fauteuil et de se diriger vers l'entrée, alors que Reborn sautait sur le crâne de son ex-élève. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je... hésita Chrome. Vous devriez venir voir...

A moitié courant les deux gardiens des Vongola se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Au bout d'interminables secondes il y arrivèrent enfin. Chrome ouvrit la porte, révélant un spectacle que jamais Tsuna n'aurait cru voir. Il essaya de se retenir, mais ne le put pas bien longtemps. Il éclata de rire.

* * *

**Retour en arrière.**

-Très bien je vous ramène ça, confirma Gokudera en fermant la porte.

Les sept gardiens se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Hibari ayant disparu mystérieusement après être sorti de la salle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yamamoto se tourna vers Gokudera.

-Dis, Gokudera, pourquoi le gamin a dit ça ? Il en veut encore à Tsuna ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Gokudera de mauvaise humeur en repensant aux mots du meilleur hitman au monde.

-Il ne peut pas être sérieux ! s'exclama Ryohei. Sawada a encore EXTREMEMENT besoin de lui !

-Oya, oya, en êtes-vous si sûr ? ricana Mukuro. Tsunayoshi nous a prouvé qu'il savait très bien gérer les menaces lui-même.

-Mais Tsuna-nii n'est pas encore le boss des Vongola ! s'écria Lambo, effrayé par la perspective que son frère devienne le boss avant le moment prévu. On a encore plein de chose à faire et s'il devient le boss maintenant, on ne pourra plus les faire !

-Reborn-san n'a pas le droit de laisser Boss en plan... déclara Chrome.

-Mais la mission de Reborn-san n'est pas de mettre le Judaime sur le trône des Vongolas, fit remarquer Gokudera tout en réfléchissant. Sa mission est de l'entraîner pour qu'il fasse un bon boss de la mafia.

-Je vois, sourit Mukuro. C'est donc cela qu'il a voulu dire... A mon avis, l'arcobaleno ne laissera pas Tsunayoshi seul maintenant. Il est comme l'alouette : il s'est attaché à lui, mais ne veut pas l'avouer.

-Ou alors à grand coup, d'entraînement diabolique, sourit Yamamoto.

Ryohei acquiesça à grand coup d'hochement de tête.

-Ces deux là ont une relation EXTREME !

Gokudera soupira et ouvrit la porte menant à la cuisine et planta.

Lanalia était là, debout, devant la grande cafetière, leur tournant le dos, attendant certainement que son café se fasse. Elle n'avait pas tressaillit à leur entrée et ne montrait aucune réaction quant à leur présence.

-Ah ! sourit Yamamoto en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Bonjour Lanalia ! Bien dormi ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, leur tournant obstinément le dos. Gokudera plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ses sentiments pour elle. Bon il ressentait toujours un peu d'envie par rapport au fait que Tsuna lui ait accordé aussi vite sa confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ne serait-ce que pour avoir obligé son boss à garder le secret à son propos ou pour avoir décimé les Scassinatore au Japon... Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir pour cette dernière raison.

Il la trouvait vraiment jolie... Même de dos, sa tête légèrement penchée en avant, avec ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, un peu en bataille, brillant, sous la lumière factice de la pièce, ses épaules droites et ses bras finement musclés, ses hanches se dessinant parfaitement sous un débardeur noir moulant et ses jambes disparaissant dans un pantalon ample, tout aussi noir, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ses vêtements d'un style visiblement relâché le faisait découvrir sous un autre angle, mais il ne la trouvait pas moins belle. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ses yeux oranges, qui, à chaque fois, l'agrippaient, quand il les croisait.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées, puis il s'avança vers la jeune femme.

-La moindre des chose quand on pose une question est d'y répondre, tu ne crois...

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il se trouvait à la hauteur de la tueuse à gage, voyant ses yeux fermés. Yamamoto en remarquant l'arrêt brutal de Gokudera le rejoignit et comprenant sa réaction, passa une main devant le visage de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle réagisse mais en vain.

-J'y crois pas, murmura Yamamoto très étonné, elle est en train de dormir debout !

-Oya, oya, plutôt inattendu pour une tueuse à gage, ricana Mukuro.

-Mais Boss n'a-t-il pas dit qu'elle dormait mieux ici loin de sa famille ?

-Si en effet, approuva Gokudera en se remettant de cette surprise. Mais dans sa chambre, pas debout dans la cuisine !

A ce moment-là, les muscles de la jeune femme se raidirent un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Tous les gardiens se turent, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle tourna un regard morne vers Yamamoto, papillonnant, comme si elle ne prenait pas entièrement conscience de son entourage. Puis son attention fut prise par la cafetière devant elle. Elle avança un doigt pour appuyer sur le bouton de marche. Gokudera se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la cafetière et aucune dose de café. Si elle appuyait sur le bouton de démarrage, elle ne ferait que faire chauffer l'appareil. Il écarta vivement Yamamoto de son chemin et arrêta la main de la jeune femme.

-Attends ! Je vais te le faire. Tsuna m'a demandé d'en faire pour lui aussi, comme ça j'en ferais pour tout le monde, d'accord ?

Les yeux de Lanalia se tournèrent vers le gardien de la Tempête, qui se sentit aussitôt attrapé par son regard sans pouvoir s'y soustraire. Il essaya de garder une respiration calme, attendant la réaction de la tueuse à gage. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à celle-là.

La tête de la jeune femme se pencha en avant atterrissant lourdement sur l'épaule gauche du bras droit du Decimo Vongola. Celui-ci se tendit aussitôt, paniquant. Faisait-elle un malaise ?

-Ohé ! Tout va bien ?

Mais il s'arrêta de hurler quand il sentit sa respiration régulière. Elle ne faisait que dormir. A cette constatation, Gokudera sentit le rouge monter aux joues.

-Haha, rit Yamamoto. J'y crois pas, elle s'est rendormie !

-C'est EXTREME !

-Chut, vous deux ! rugit silencieusement Gokudera. Vous allez la réveiller ! Aidez-moi plutôt à la dégager de là !

-Oui, oui, sourit Yamamoto, en s'approchant de son ami.

Mais dès qu'il frôla les épaules de Lanalia, celle-ci eut un geste instinctif et faisant grandir ses ongles en une seconde, griffa le gardien de la Pluie au bras. Yamamoto retira aussitôt ses mains tout en posant une main sur sa coupure au bras avant qu'elle ne laisse retomber son propre bras, ses ongles toujours longs, une goutte de sang perlant sur l'un d'eux.

-Idiot de base-baller ! s'exclama Gokudera, interloqué.

-Ça va, rassura Yamamoto avec un sourire tandis que Ryohei et Lambo se précipitait vers lui. C'est superficiel... Mais on dirait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on l'approche.

-Oya, oya, sourit Mukuro en croisant les bras. Mais on dirait bien qu'elle apprécie le chien de Tsunayoshi... comme oreiller...

-Toi... ! rugit Gokudera, en lui lançant un regard noir tandis que ses joues restèrent cramoisies.

-Kufufufu... ricana le gardien de la Brume. Il semblerait bien que tu doives rester comme ça pendant un certain temps, Gokudera Hayato... Peut-être devrais-je préparer le café pour Tsunayoshi et le lui rapporter moi-même ?

-Chrome ! appela Gokudera. Va chercher le Judaime ! Peut-être qu'il sait comment la faire réveiller sans qu'elle ne nous attaque !

La gardienne de la Brume acquiesça rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur G et Asari. G s'écria :

-Ohé les gamins ! Faites donc moins de bruits dès le matin, il y en a qui... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Ses yeux restaient scotchés à la vision de son successeur les joues rouges, qui semblait soutenir Lanalia. Les autres membres de la première génération entrèrent dans la salle derrière eux. Giotto regarda lui aussi la scène, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Deamon eut un ricanement.

-Oya, oya, voilà qui est un spectacle plutôt intéressant...

Le rouge sur les joues de Gokudera s'accentua alors qu'il se rendait compte ce que les gardiens de la première génération pensaient.

-Non attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Elle était à moitié endormie et elle a perdu l'équilibre. Elle est juste tombée sur moi !

-Nufufufu... Cela m'a l'air d'une belle excuse tant qu'on pourrait en trouver dans les romans à l'eau de rose...

-Oya ? Parce que tu en lis ? demanda Mukuro avec un grand sourire moqueur, en voyant là une superbe opportunité de discréditer son prédécesseur.

-Toi... gronda Deamon en perdant son sourire moqueur.

-Deamon... prévint Giotto.

-C'est pas le moment vous deux ! s'écria Gokudera.

-Admettons que ce soit vrai, déclara G, en ignorant le cri de son successeur « Mais c'est la vérité ! », pourquoi vous ne la réveillez pas ou ne la déposez pas quelque part ?

-Haha, parce qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, rigola Yamamoto en montrant de son autre main son bras que Ryohei soignait.

-Elle t'a attaqué ? s'étonna Asari.

-Elle a juste réagi instinctivement, je dirais, fit le sportif en haussant les épaules, la blessure n'est pas grave, mais je n'ai pas vu son mouvement. IL était bien trop rapide...

-Et donc du coup, tu vas rester là à attendre qu'elle se réveille ? demanda Giotto en haussant un sourcil.

Une nouvelle fois, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tsuna, avec un Reborn perché sur sa tête, une expression inquiète sur le visage qui dévisagea tout le monde présent avant de tomber sur la scène. Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant que le dixième boss des Vongola n'éclata de rire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! J'aime beaucoup l'ironie de mon titre, d'ailleurs ^^_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? La conversation Tsuna/Reborn ? Les révélations sur le rêve de Tsuna ? La scène entre Gokudera et Lanalia ?_

_S'il vous plaît une petite review ! Juste une petite ! Même dire juste "j'aime" me ferait plaisir ! (oui, oui je sais c'est le retour de la mendiante au reviews ^^)_

_Allez à la semaine prochaine ^^_


	26. Chapter 26 : Le dernier plan et tensions

_Coucou un petit chapitre ça vous branche ?_

_**entends un tonnerre de ****"****Oui !****"** A question stupide, réponse stupide, comme on dit... Donc voilà le chapitre 28 !_

_Bon tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement Akira Amano d'avoir créé l'univers de Reborn, je m'amuse comme une folle, parce que oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Seul Lanalia est sortie de ma tête !_

_Je remercie **Ecarlates, Ayui-Ayone, lamebrise83, MissXYZ, inukag9, Choran13, freddyman, Vongola, Karo, mary6987** et **Addaline**, pour leur review du dernier chapitre ainsi qe tous ceux qui me lisent en anymes (oui je sais qu'il y en a... xD), qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ou qui la suivent tout simplement !  
_

_Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ** : Eh oui ^^ il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rester auprès de Tsuna même une fois sa mission terminée. Mais c'est qu'ils sont de la fierté ces mafieux, donc on ne peut pas leur faire dire directement qu'ils apprécient telle ou telle personne. Oui je suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer une telle scène, même si j'ai hésité à la mettre jusqu'à la publication du chapitre ^^'. Oui le rêve qui était au départ (même pour moi) juste une prévention au fait qu'il y ait des espions au manoir de Tsuna prend une dimension plus sombre et plus profonde. Franchement jusqu'à que je l'écris que je ne pensais qu'il sera aussi perturbant... Mais bon, maintenant toutes les bases sont posées maintenant faut savoir ce que Tsuna va en faire ^^ Profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Vongola** : Merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot qui me fait tout autant plaisir que les grandes reviews ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant le chapitre que voilà ! _

_**Karo **: ^^ Ravie de voir que mon chapitre t'ait fait rire ! Ça va être le grand secret de Tsuna et j'espère que tu en vas pas être déçu par le comment du réveil de Lanalia. Pour tout te dire, je crains que ce ne soit attendu... Oui le rêve est enfin entièrement dévoilé. Je n'avais pas prévu de le révéler maintenant, mais je ne voyais pas le faire à un autre moment (vu que la fin de ma fic approche) et il avait besoin d'explication alors je l'ai mis là. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir placé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien depuis le début et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Addaline** : Mais non t'inquiète ! Justement c'est parce que les tâche de Reborn seront les mêmes que Tsuna est exaspéré xD ! Je pense que Tsuna est en même temps heureux de voir que Reborn reste à ses côtés, que craintif des prochaines "leçons" de Reborn. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton lapsus ^^. Évidemment que non Reborn n'allait pas lâcher Tsuna aussi facilement. Même si Reborn n'est pas le personnage principal il est tout de même celui grâce à qui tout ça a commencé et il ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça de la vie de Tsuna, et surtout pas à un moment aussi crucial ! Tu te poses toujours la question ^^ ? parce que ça me fait plaisir de voir les réactions de mes lecteurs dans les reviews ^^ Moi je plaindrais plus ta tête, même si c'est vrai les murs de ta chambre doivent avoir commencer à protester contre tout ça... Eh bien par rapport aux mots du Septimo je pense plutôt que cette femme dans le rêve de Tsuna est plutôt la mère ^^ Oui ! Tsuna en a marre et je pense qu'il veut retrouver sa vie "tranquille" d'il y a quelque mois... la pauvre ^^. Voilà on a vu la Lanalia actrice, la Lanalia terrifiante, la Lanalia presque tsundere, la Lanalia tacticienne, maintenant on a la Lanalia mignonne xD et moi je voudrais bien prendre sa place... *fais la moue, jalouse* Oui, un peu mais je me disais que ce serait bien si je faisais un chapitre plutôt centré sur la dixième génération, leur réaction face à tout ça ainsi que Tsuna et Reborn. Mais ne t'inquiète je vais reprendre le fil de la première génération ^^ Merci pour votre bonté et générosité sans faille que le dieu de la fiction vous garde ! Chaque reviews me gavent de plaisir et me recharge en énergie pour écrire les prochain chapitres ne t'inquiète pas ! Profites bien de ce chapitre et merci pour cette longue review !_

_Bon, on y va ? Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 26 : Le dernier plan et tensions

_Une nouvelle fois la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tsuna, Reborn, perché sur sa tête, une expression inquiète sur le visage qui dévisagea tout le monde présent avant de tomber sur la scène. Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant que le dixième boss des Vongola n'éclata de rire._

-Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera. Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Pardon, Hayato, sourit Tsuna en souriant. Ce n'est pas contre toi... Désolé... Mais... Comment vous en êtes arrivé là ?

-S'il te plaît, Judaime ! s'écria Gokudera en ignorant la question de son boss. Dis-moi que tu as un moyen de la réveiller...

-Qui sait... sourit Tsuna avec un sourire amusé. Peut-être que si tu m'appelles par mon prénom...

Gokudera vit rouge.

-Tsuna ! rugit-il, excédé.

-Ok, ok... sourit Tsuna en s'approchant du couple, puis il remarqua la présence de la première génération. Bonjour Giotto-san, les gars. Bien dormi ?

-Oui ça va, répondit Giotto avec un sourire attendri.

-Tsuna... demanda Yamamoto légèrement inquiet, attirant l'attention de son boss. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, elle s'est juste endormie comme ça... Peut-être qu'elle a un problème...

-Ah non, ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura le Decimo. Lanalia a juste énormément de mal à se réveiller le matin. Et le fait qu'elle soit ici renforce ce fait.

-Que veux-tu dire, Tsunayoshi ? s'intéressa Mukuro.

-Comme elle se sait en sécurité ici, elle n'essaie pas de se cacher. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup une fois, quelques semaines après que je l'ai acceptée dans le manoir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Giotto, oubliant le tourment du pauvre Gokudera.

-Eh bien... se souvint Tsuna, elle s'était réveillée très tôt. Je me rappelle qu'il faisait encore nuit noire. Et bien que je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé avant, je crois savoir qu'elle a erré hors de sa chambre pendant un moment à moitié endormie avant d'entrer dans une chambre qu'elle a dût croire sienne. Elle s'est allongée sur le lit et a continué à dormir. Sauf que cette chambre, c'était la mienne...

Son auditoire l'écoutait, étonné. Tsuna continua.

-J'ai été bien surpris de sentir quelqu'un entrer dans ma chambre. J'ai cru que c'était un tueur à gage qui avait réussi à passer les sécurités. Pour le prendre par surprise, je l'ai laissé s'approcher mais j'ai été bien surpris quand je l'ai senti s'allonger sur le lit et s'y endormir. J'ai failli avoir une attaque en reconnaissant Lanalia. Inutile de dire je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit et je l'ai laissée dormir dans ma chambre. Le matin, elle se confondait en excuses... J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle faisait à moitié des crises de somnambulisme quand elle se sentait dans un lieu en confiance. Et là, apparemment c'est aussi le cas...

-Tsuna... supplia Gokudera.

-Malheureusement, Hayato je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen de la réveiller, déclara Tsuna avec un sourire désolé avant de réfléchir. Quoique... Peut-être que si, mais je ne l'ai jamais testé et je ne sais pas quelle va être sa réaction...

-On a déjà essayé de s'approcher d'elle mais elle s'est défendue à l'EXTREME !

-Elle vous a blessé ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Tsuna.

-C'était juste une égratignure, déclara Yamamoto en levant le bras dépourvu de toutes cicatrices grâce aux flammes du Soleil de Ryohei.

-Je vois... Dans ce cas...

Il s'approcha d'un air sadique de l'oreille la plus proche de la tueuse à gage et murmura, de façon à ce que personne, même Gokudera n'entende :

-Lanalia... Tu dors sur l'épaule de Hayato...

Aussitôt le corps de la jeune femme se raidit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, épouvantés. Tsuna lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se redresser. La jeune femme ne bougea pendant un moment, essayant d'analyser quelle serait la meilleure façon de réagir et si ce que lui avait dit Tsuna était vrai. Lentement, elle leva les bras pour se redresser, sentant de toute évidence un corps qui la maintenait plus ou moins debout. Et leva les yeux et son regard rencontra ceux verts du gardien de la Tempête de Tsuna. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à ce point ?

Elle se redressa complètement et essayant de maîtriser la rougeur de gêne qui avait failli apparaître sur ses joues en le voyant dès le réveil, elle s'inclina légèrement.

-Désolée... Je... je ne suis pas très réceptive au réveil... Comment...

-Ça va aller, s'exclama d'un ton bourru Gokudera. Ça nous a juste surpris que vous réagissiez comme ça.

Lanalia grimaça.

-Ça arrive assez souvent depuis que passe mes nuits ici... Et arrête de me tutoyer. J'ai l'impression de me faire vieille... Oh ? Tout le monde est réveillé ?

-Apparemment, sourit Tsuna.

-Tsuna, c'est quoi ce bleu ? demanda Lanalia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh c'est juste Hibari et Reborn, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vois. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler.

Aussitôt le visage de Tsuna se fit sérieux.

-Le nouveau plan ? interrogea Tsuna, tandis que la jeune fille hocha la tête. Oui. Mais cette fois, on va le faire ensemble, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Évidemment.

-Et je voulais te parler de quelque chose aussi, mais je vais continuer, à défaut de commencer, ma journée par un café.

-Pas de problème. Le temps que je m'en prenne un et que je me change...

-Tu comptes repartir au manoir de ton père...

-Oui, on en a déjà reparlé Tsuna. Je dois y aller.

-Tu comptes partir dans combien de temps ?

Elle regarda son poignet, mais aucune montre ne s'y trouvait. Elle chercha alors une horloge dans la pièce et après l'avoir trouvée, elle répondit.

-Dans deux heures je quitterais le Japon.

-Si tôt ? s'étonna le Primo.

-Je suis connue comme une excellente combattante, Primo-san, déclara Lanalia. Même si, comme cela est la version officielle, notre base a été détruite par les Vongolas avec nos hommes, mon père est sûrement certain que je m'en suis sortie et que je lui donne, quelque soit le moyen possible, mon rapport de situation. Il me faut donc faire comme si la base avait été attaquée et que je me soit enfuie in extremis. D'ailleurs Tsuna, il faudrait que nous...

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Tsuna d'une voix dure, en s'asseyant sur une chaise, tandis que Gokudera préparait enfin du café pour tout le monde. Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne à ce propos-là. Je refuse de faire ça.

-Très bien... soupira la jeune femme. Je demanderais à Hibari-kun, dans ce cas, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il me fera cette faveur.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Giotto en s'asseyant sur une chaise à son tour suivi par tous les gardiens dans la pièce, surpris par le ton de son petit-fils.

-Étant donné qu'il est censé s'être passé une bataille dans la base des Scassinatore, Lanalia veut que nous fassions un combat. Elle aurait alors des blessures pour prouver qu'elle s'est bien battue avec l'un des gardiens Vongola.

-Et elle veut le faire avec ton gardien du Nuage ? déglutit Lampo.

-Yare, yare, soupira Lambo. Encore du bruit en perspective...

-Quand t'en a-t-elle parlé Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto. Hier soir vous n'en avez pas eu le temps...

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, déclara Tsuna en haussant les épaules. Il est facile de savoir à quoi elle pense quand il s'agit de preuve. Elle est tellement professionnelle.

-Hé ! s'insurgea Lanalia, alors qu'elle s'adossait au mur... Je te rappelle que c'est parce que je suis une professionnelle que jusqu'ici personne ne se soit rendu compte que j'étais de votre côté !

-Oui c'est vrai, accorda Tsuna, avec un sourire.

Pendant quelques minutes, plus personne ne parla jusqu'à que Gokudera arrive avec les café prêts. Tsuna prit une tasse tout en remerciant son bras droit. Lanalia en pris aussi une. Yamamoto eut un grand sourire.

-Ne, Gokudera... Je voudrais bien du thé, moi.

-Ah, la même chose pour moi, demanda Asari tandis que Knuckle acquiesçait.

-Pour moi ce sera du chocolat chaud, Ahodera ! s'écria Lambo avant d'être suivi par son prédécesseur.

-Vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même, bande de profiteurs ! rugit l'argenté, en posant le plateau sur la table au milieu de toutes les personnes présentes avant que G ainsi qu'Alaude n'en prenne. Je ne sais pas faire de thé ! Et toi, Aho ushi, tu es assez grand pour le faire ton chocolat chaud ! Alors tu te lèves !

-Tsuna, tu peux nous faire du thé ? demanda Yamamoto en se tournant vers son boss. Ton thé est super bon !

-Idiot de base-baller ! rugit Gokudera. Ne le dérange pas pour ça !

-C'est bon, Hayato, calma Tsuna. Bien sûr, je vais voir s'il y a tous les ingrédients dans les placards.

-Oya, le thé de Tsunayoshi ? répéta Mukuro, tandis que son œil rouge brillait d'impatience, c'est une excellente idée.

-Pour moi aussi, Bossu... demanda Chrome, les joues rouges avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tes techniciens seraient pour eux aussi, déclara une voix venant de l'entrée.

Tsuna se tourna légèrement avec un sourire pour voir Dino qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Et toi, Dino ? demanda le futur boss.

-Si ça te dérange pas... sourit son grand frère de cœur.

-Ça fait beaucoup de monde tout ça ! rit Tsuna. Je vais faire de mon mieux dans ce cas.

-Le thé de Tsuna est si bon que ça ? demanda Giotto à Yamamoto.

-Très même ! s'exclama le gardien de la Pluie d'une voix enjouée. Même Hibari l'a avoué. Et parfois Gokudera, qui préfère pourtant le café, prend le thé que prépare Tsuna. On ne sait pas trop comment il fait. Il a bien pourtant essayé de donner la recette à mon père. Mais ce n'est jamais le même arôme.

-Arrête donc de divaguer Takeshi, déclara Tsuna tout en s'affairant à rassembler les divers ingrédients. Ton père fait d'excellents thés lui aussi et il n'a pas besoin d'avoir ma recette pour que son restaurant soit plein ! C'est juste un truc que j'ai découvert en aidant ma mère.

-Cela n'exclue pas que ton thé est très bon, répliqua Yamamoto en haussant les épaules.

-Je veux le bien goûter, tenta Giotto.

Tsuna soupira, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Vous savez... mon thé est pareil à un autre thé. Il n'est pas si bon que ça...

-Laisse-moi le voir par moi-même, dans ce cas, sourit le Primo Vongola.

-Tsuna-nii, je veux du chocolat chaud ! s'écria une nouvelle fois Lambo.

-Lambo... soupira Tsuna, je suis occupé à faire le thé donc essaye de le faire toi-même... Et ne mets pas trop de chocolat dedans !

-D'accord ! fit le gamin de huit ans en se levant de sa chaise avant de la déplacer jusqu'au comptoir pour pouvoir s'y mettre debout.

Gokudera lança un regard noir au jeune garçon, tandis que Giotto eut un petit rire. Le gardien de la Foudre de Tsuna avait immédiatement écouté son petit fils plutôt que Gokudera. Tsuna avait un certain charisme que lui-même ne reniait pas.

Tandis que tout le monde attendait patiemment l'arrivée de ce thé si incroyable, une douce odeur envahit la pièce. Giotto se sentit relaxé rien qu'en la sentant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Yamamoto et Asari, tout comme la timide Chrome, avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux fermés, semblant s'imprégner de cette atmosphère cette fois calme. Knuckle regardait avec intérêt les gestes de Tsuna qui s'affairaient lentement mais sûrement à la préparation du thé tandis que Ryohei, pour cette simple et unique fois, semblait plus calme que Giotto ne l'avait jamais vu, un sourire aux lèvres. Mukuro et Deamon regardait un air moqueur cette assemblée bien qu'il y ait une lueur de satisfaction dans l'œil rouge du gardien de la dixième génération. Gokudera avait pris une tasse de café et s'était assis appréciant son café, tout comme G, et Giotto avait remarqué que ses traits de ce dernier s'étaient quelques peu détendus. Alaude était comme à son habitude, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, adossé au mur de la pièce à l'opposé de Lanalia, qui buvait calmement son café. Lambo revenait avec deux tasses de chocolats, la deuxième pour Lampo et commençait à humer l'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Reborn, qui avait quitté la tête de Tsuna quand celui-ci s'était levé pour préparer le thé avait fini sa tasse de café et regardait avec avidité celle de Tsuna, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. A ce moment-là, une tasse apparut au milieu de la table. Giotto sursauta légèrement comme la plupart des personnes autour de la table et levèrent les yeux vers Lanalia qui venait de la déposer brutalement, sans que personne n'ait remarqué son mouvement.

-Je pars devant, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la pièce. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Tsuna.

-Hmm, confirma Tsuna tout en finissant de transvaser le liquide fumant dans une grande théière. Yamamoto, tu peux sortir les tasses ? Ah et un plateau pour les apporter à Gianini, Spanner et Shoichi-kun. Et toi Reborn, tu ne touches pas à mon café... !

-Bien sûr ! répondit Yamamoto tandis que l'Arcobaleno du Soleil rétracta sa main loin de la tasse du Decimo en faisant claquer sa langue.

Le gardien de la pluie se leva et se dirigea vers un placard d'où il sortit une dizaine de tasse avant de les poser sur la table. Puis il sortit un plateau rond, finissant de poser trois tasses dessus. Tsuna prit le récipient et versa le thé dans les tasses avant que chacune en prenne une. Mukuro et Chrome burent en même temps une gorgée avant que le gardien de la Brume de Tsuna, déclara :

-Délicieux, comme toujours Tsunayoshi.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire ravi, légèrement gêné et posa la théière. Giotto s'empressa de goûter alors le liquide et ne put que l'avouer. Le parfum était discret mais recelait un goût assez puissant pour le remarquer dès la première gorgée avalée. C'était un tonnerre de sensation que Giotto ne pouvait que ressentir sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur chacune d'entre elle, celles-ci se mêlant aux autres dans un tout parfaitement harmonieux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec délectation.

-Magnifique, Tsuna-kun, félicita Asari, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Merci Asari-san, déclara Tsuna en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

-Tsuna fait rarement son thé, déplora Dino, après avoir bu une gorgée. Il le fait souvent juste pour ses amis.

-C'est normal, Dino-san. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le faire, fit remarquer Tsuna en souriant.

Il s'empressa ensuite de prendre sa tasse de café sous le regard acéré de Reborn.

-Ah, Judaime, ton café doit être froid... s'exclama Gokudera.

-Ça va aller Hayato. Je vais le boire comme ça.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit effectivement. Il but très vite son café avant prendre le plateau avec les trois tasses et de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je vais apporter ça aux autres. On se rejoint au grand salon ? On a pas mal de choses à faire.

-Très bien, Sawada, acquiesça Ryohei.

-Nous pourrons nous aussi participer ? demanda Giotto à Gokudera, alors que Tsuna était sorti.

-Tch ! Évidemment ! fit Gokudera. Si le Judaime l'a dit devant vous c'est que vous en avez la possibilité.

-J'ai bien l'impression que ça va être le plan final, intervint Reborn.

-Que veux-tu dire, Arcobaleno ? s'étonna Mukuro.

-Tsuna avait l'air légèrement tendu ce matin et cette fille a l'air de vouloir en finir. Et le simple fait qu'elle ait détruit la base hier, montre qu'elle ne compte pas attendre plus longtemps. Le plan qu'ils vont nous concocter risque bien de mettre fin à ce petit jeu entre les Scassinatore et les Vongola.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les Vongolas se sont alliés avec les Scassinatore dans le passé... murmura Giotto.

-Nufufufu... Je suppose que même si nous vous le demandions, vous ne nous direz pas quel boss a fait l'alliance avec les Scassinatore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Deamon ! s'écria Knuckle, tandis que les membres de la dixième génération regardaient le gardien du Brouillard avec insistance pour certains et gêne pour d'autres... On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas à nous de commencer la conversation ! C'est à eux de décider si...

-On ne vous dira rien, interrompit Gokudera en fermant les yeux. Nous en avons décidé ainsi avec Tsuna.

-Oya... Même si le révéler pourrait empêcher votre boss de se faire enlever ? insista Deamon en plissant les yeux.

Plusieurs gardiens de la dixième génération sursautèrent face à la menace à demi-voilée. Gokudera lança un regard assassin tout en se levant de sa chaise. Yamamoto en sentant la tension se créer dans la pièce, se leva à son tour mais pour essayer de calmer ses compagnons. Il n'en eut pas le temps que le Primo ordonna d'une voix sourde et grondante :

-Deamon ! Suffit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le premier boss des Vongolas qui se leva tranquillement en se tournant vers Deamon.

-On en a déjà discuté. Et toi, avec tes dons d'illusionniste, plus que n'importe qui, sait qu'un simple petit changement dans le passé peut conduire à une grande catastrophe. Je comprend parfaitement le fait que les gardiens de Tsuna veulent garder cette info secrète. Qui sait si leur époque ne serait pas pire en essayant de faire bien...

Gokudera baissa les yeux. Il allait dire quelque chose mais le Primo n'avait pas terminé.

-Il est vrai que j'aimerais, au même titre que ses gardiens, il me semble, pouvoir faire en sorte que Tsuna n'ait pas à subir ce qu'il a subi. Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire... Je ne suis pas son père. Je ne suis qu'un lointain ancêtre, vieux de quatre cents ans pour lui, qui plus est... Mais à la vérité, je me sens proche de lui. Et bien que ça ne fasse que quelques jours que je le connais, je voudrais pouvoir alléger ce fardeau qu'il porte sur ces épaules. Mais, alléger ce fardeau pourrait donner de plus gros problèmes qu'il n'a aujourd'hui. Alors, je suivrais mon instinct concernant ma succession, une fois rentré chez nous... Comme je l'aurais fait si nous n'étions pas passé dans le futur.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Primo Vongola, déclara Reborn, alors que son fedora masquait son regard. Et j'ajouterais que Tsuna a jusqu'ici surmonté toutes les épreuves qui se sont montrées devant lui. Je ne parle pas seulement celles avec les Scassinatores mais aussi toutes celles qui se sont passées il y a quatre ans, et celles qui se sont passés durant ces trois dernières années... Épreuves que je lui ais plus ou moins obligé à passer. Mais il y a fait face. Décider de changer le passé reviendrait à effacer toutes ses décisions, toutes ses épreuves et ce ne serait pas une preuve de notre confiance en lui. Si vous lui faîtes confiance Primo, alors vous pourrez prendre votre décision en votre bonne conscience.

-C'est exact, déclara Gokudera tandis que le regard de Primo se déplaçait vers lui. Et ne pensez pas que votre opinion ne compte pas pour Tsuna. Il m'a déjà avoué et fait sentir qu'il vous considérait plus comme un père plutôt que son véritable père. Celui-ci fait parti des Vongolas et d'après Tsuna, il n'a jamais été là quand il en avait besoin. Le Judaime l'a revu quand nous avions tous reçu nos bagues mais il n'est même pas resté très longtemps...

-Tsuna lui en veut énormément, soupira Yamamoto. Et je pense qu'il ne pardonnera jamais à son père pour cela. On ne dit qu'il ne l'aime pas ! Mais disons que vous incarnez plus pour Tsuna l'image d'un père.

-Moi ? reprit Giotto, les yeux écarquillés. Mais on ne se connaît que depuis...

-Kufufufu... Ne l'avez-vous pas dit il y a quelques instants ? fit remarquer Mukuro.

-Vous avez dit que bien que cela ne faisait que quelque jours que vous le connaissiez, vous vous sentiez proche de Boss... rappela Chrome avec un sourire.

-C'est pareil pour Tsuna-nii ! s'exclama Lambo.

-A l'EXTREME exception que nous vous avions déjà vu il y a trois ans ! s'écria Ryohei.

-La ferme, tête de gazon ! rugit Gokudera en lançant un regard noir au gardien du Soleil. N'amène pas la conversation vers des sujets plus que difficiles à expliquer !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, tête de poulpe ?!

La première génération redressa la tête, relevant l'insulte concernant la chevelure du gardien de la Tempête de la dixième génération. Ça ressemblait bien à, ce que G considérait comme insulte, ce qu'on disait sur sa couleur de cheveux... G pouffa. Bien mal lui en prit car Gokudera tourna son regard furieux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, le vieux ?!

A ce quoi G répondit tout de suite par un grondement :

-Je ne suis pas vieux ! Espèce de sale gamin !

Ils continuèrent à s'affronter du regard sur l'œil exaspéré de Giotto et d'Alaude, ainsi que ceux riant d'Asari et de Yamamoto, avant qu'un toussotement ne se fit entendre vers l'entrée de la pièce. Dino les regardait avec un éclat moqueur dans les yeux. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il était là...

-Je voudrais ne pas à avoir interrompre cet interminable échange, mais Tsuna ne nous attendrait-il pas au grand salon ?

-Ah c'est vrai, fit Giotto en se levant.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce finirent très vite leur boisson et se dirigèrent ensemble, Reborn sur l'épaule de Yamamoto, vers le grand salon que lui et Tsuna avaient quitté, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils étaient à peine arrivés devant la porte fermée qu'il entendirent des cris :

-Pourquoi es-tu donc aussi radicale !? criait la voix de Tsuna

-Et toi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je m'en fiche ?! lui répondait la voix de Lanalia, avec le même volume sonore.

Gokudera ne perdit pas un instant et ouvrit la porte se ruant à l'intérieur. A l'intérieur le Decimo et la tueuse à gage se tenait face à face et se dévisageait avec des regards noirs. La jeune femme s'était changée et portait maintenant un haut à manches longues, noir qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses hanches, laissant son nombril à l'air libre ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir noir. Des mitaines de la même matière et des chaussures noires complétaient sa tenue. Gokudera remarqua que celle-ci arboraient quelques blessures sérieuses, par le sang qui tachait encore les bandage à moitié imbibés du liquide. Les gardiens purent voir que l'atmosphère était tendue, presque électrisante. Seul Hibari qui se tenait près de la porte semblait calme et regardait les deux protagonistes de la dispute, adossé au mur. Gokudera se tourna vers lui, espérant une explication. Reborn la lui posa directement :

-Ohé Hibari, que se passe-t-il ?

Hibari scruta l'Arcobaleno pendant un moment avant de déclarer, son regard revenant sur les deux personnes au milieu de la pièce qui se souciaient pas de leur arrivée.

-L'omnivore refuse qu'elle retourne chez les Scassinatore et elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Pourquoi Tsuna ne le veut pas ? demanda Yamamoto. Il semblait plutôt d'accord, tout à l'heure...

-Tu t'en fiche ?! s'écria Tsuna. Eh bien moi je ne m'en fiche pas, Lanalia ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu balances ta vie en l'air comme ça ?! Ne me sert pas encore l'excuse du fait que tu sois une tueuse à gage : je refuse de l'entendre !

-T'ais-je dit cela ? rugit Lanalia. Je n'ai pas dit que je me fichais de ma vie ! J'ai juste dit que si cela permettrait de pouvoir renverser les Scassinatore, alors il en sera ainsi !

-C'est du pareil au même pour moi ! Je l'ai déjà dit à Hayato et je te le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu le comprennes : je ne me bats pas pour simplement renverser des familles, ni pour gagner des batailles, mais pour protéger ceux qui sont mes amis ! Et tu fais partie de mes amies, Lanalia ! Comment voudrais-tu que je garde le sourire, devant ta mort ? Dis-le moi ?!

-Tu le devras ! déclara impitoyable Lanalia. Des morts tu en verras Tsuna ! Et loin de moi l'idée de te faire perdre le sourire, mais si ma mort peut permettre à ce que ta famille et tes amis puissiez vivre, alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde !

Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent de mécontentement, mais ses gardiens purent une minuscule lueur d'inquiétude et de peur briller dans son regard. Yamamoto, sentant alors une pause dans leur dispute s'avança vers son ami.

-Mah, mah... Calme-toi, Tsuna. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi vous vous disputez, mais ça a l'air important... Et si on s'asseyait tous et qu'on reprenait du début, ne ?

Tout à ses paroles, Yamamoto posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller au contact habituel de son gardien, car il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, les traits se détendant quelque peu mais tout en gardant un ride d'inquiétude sur le front. Il finit par se tourner vers son gardien et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Désolé... Je me suis emporté... J'ai perdu mon sang-froid...

-Judaime, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Gokudera qui s'avançait vers son boss, en tournant de temps en temps son regard vers Lanalia.

Giotto regarda son petit-fils reprendre son calme en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et cela l'avait quelque peu surpris. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours réussi à garder son calme et son tempérament joyeux devant tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre ses deux-là pour les mettre dans un tel état ?

-Tsuna, reprit Lanalia, cette fois d'une voix calme. Sache une chose : jamais je ne donnerais ma vie si jamais j'ai un autre choix. Je comprend ton inquiétude : ton rêve t'a été donné par ton Hyper Intuition et je sais qu'elle ne t'a jamais trompé jusqu'ici. Si ton rêve me montrait en train de me faire poignarder par mon père, alors je te promets de faire attention. Même si je pense qu'il n'y a que très peu de chance que ça se réalise : mon père me pense trop comme son jouet impossible à le trahir, que ça m'étonnerait qu'il soupçonne notre alliance... Aussi je ferais attention, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire : je me dois de retourner chez les Scassinatore. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend, comme une Vongola à part entière. Mais peu importe ce que je fasse, si les Scassinatore existe encore, alors je ne pourrais jamais être une Vongola, je serais d'abord vue comme une Scassinatore. Aussi il faut que je tranche avec mes origines ! Car il le faut pour que je puisse être capable de commencer une nouvelle vie. Alors ne me demande pas à renoncer à les abattre !

Tsuna ferma les yeux et se détourna de la jeune femme avant de se laisser choir sur un fauteuil. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour se débarrasser des dernières traces de colères, puis déclara.

-Je... Je n'ai pas envie que mes hommes et mes amis, mes gardiens soient encore le jouet et la cible des Scassinatore... Alors je vais accepter d'en finir. Mais je t'en supplie... Promets-moi de tout faire pour survivre !

-J'essaierais, Tsuna, sourit Lanalia. Merci...

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration, puis se tourna vers tout le monde qui était resté à la porte.

-Asseyez-vous : on va vous exposer le plan que nous avons en tête.

-Quand l'avez-vous mis en place ? s'étonna Hibari, pendant que tout le monde prenait place.

Il était arrivé dans la pièce avec Lanalia et Tsuna les avait rejoints quelques minutes après. La tueuse et le boss avait pratiquement commencé leur dispute juste après. Il ne les avait pas entendu parler d'un quelconque nouveau plan.

-Le plan est en partie celui que nous devions exécuter quand Tsuna aurait été capturé par la famille ennemie, informa Lanalia. Je l'ai quelque peu modifié, mais ce sont des détails mineurs.

-Tout d'abord je dois vous avertir que nous attaquerons la base des Scassinatore demain dans la journée, déclara Tsuna.

Toute la pièce en fut choquée.

-Si tôt ? s'étonna Giotto en pâlissant.

-Oya, oya... sourit Deamon. Pourquoi être si pressés ?

-C'est très simple, répondit Tsuna. Et nous avons déjà dit les raisons à l'instant. Pour ma part je ne veux pas que vous ayez à supporter encore plus longtemps la menace des Scassinatore. Je souhaite en finir rapidement. Quant à Lanalia, elle ne souhaite pas être sous le joug de... sa famille... désolé Lanalia... non plus encore longtemps. Alors nous avons pensé que le mieux serait d'attaquer le plus tôt possible. Jusqu'ici nous nous sommes contentés de nous défendre. Il est temps de passer à l'action.

-Bien sûr, nous ne serons pas seuls à attaquer les Scassinatore... J'ai pensé à demander de l'aide à...

-A la Varia n'est-ce pas ? coupa Tsuna avant que Lanalia ne hoche la tête.

-La Varia, Judaime ?! s'exclama Gokudera.

-Mais Tsuna, tenta Yamamoto. Xanxus ne te suivra pas.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais il sera plus qu'heureux de savoir qui sont les meurtriers de la famille Vanazione. Ils ont été très frustrés d'être arrivés trop tard, je le sais par Nono. Apparemment Xanxus aurait détruit la moitié du manoir de la Varia en apprenant la nouvelle et le reste de son équipe n'était pas loin de finir son travail : particulièrement Squalo et Lussuria. Il aurait fallu une partie des gardiens du Nono, ainsi que Mammon pour éviter une telle catastrophe...

-De plus, même si Xanxus ne suit pas Tsuna, continua Lanalia, les Scassinatore menacent la famille Vongola et je crois savoir qu'ils sont quand même très attaché à la famille et plus particulièrement à son honneur. Xanxus participera à la bataille, c'est plus que sûr.

-Je l'appellerais un peu plus tard dans la journée, prévint Tsuna. Pour l'instant, focalisons-nous sur le déroulement de l'invasion.

Lanalia hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers les gardiens :

-C'est assez simple, en fait. Je sais que Mukuro-kun est capable de téléporter des personnes sur une grande distance, je me trompe ?

-Kufufufu, c'est exact. Devrais-je transporter tout ce petit monde ?

-Chrome-chan serait-elle capable de t'aider ?

-Il faudrait que je la guide un peu, mais je suis particulièrement certain qu'elle s'en sortira assez facilement.

Chrome adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à son sauveur et protecteur. Elle s'était raidie n entendant la suggestion de Lanalia, mais quand Mukuro avait posé une main sur son épaule et avait répondu à la tueuse à gage, alors Chrome n'avait plus douté. Lanalia lui lança alors un petit bout de papier. Par réflexe Mukuro l'attrapa au vol et, après l'avoir déplié, le lut.

-C'est...

-Ce sont les coordonnées du manoir des Scassinatore en Italie. Vers midi, vous pourrez vous y téléporter : vous vous retrouverez devant le manoir.

-Ne serait-il pas EXTREMEMENT plus simple de se téléporter directement à l'intérieur ? demanda Ryohei.

-Ce serait risqué en plus d'être impossible. Même s'ils n'ont pas le niveau de Mukuro-kun ou Chrome-chan, ou même Deamon-san, les illusionnistes au manoir sont quand même capable de reconnaître une arrivée par téléportation. Or nous devons jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Qui plus est, je doute que Chrome-chan et Mukuro-kun, puissent être capable de tous vous téléporter sans subir un effet quelconque de fatigue. Et si vous deviez vous battre tout de suite après ça, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences sur le long avec les combats... Il serait préférable que vous preniez un peu de temps même minime pour récupérer des forces.

-Cela semble logique, fit pensivement Giotto.

-J'ai une question, intervint Deamon. Sommes-nous aussi convié à cette petite fête ? Je parle bien sûr de la première génération.

Il y eut un grand silence puis Mukuro ricana.

-Kufufufu... On dirait que vous n'avez pas compris notre première discussion... Ce qui s'appliquait à la base des Vanazione, s'appliquent encore plus à la base des Scassinatore...

-Il est hors de question, que vous alliez dans un endroit aussi dangereux ! s'écria Gokudera.

-Et tu crois pouvoir nous en empêcher ? menaça G.

-Mah, mah, G/Gokudera ! intervinrent Asari et Yamamoto en même temps. Calme-toi un peu...

Hibari remarqua le regard acéré que lui lançait Alaude et lança d'une voix froide malgré la cacophonie :

-Vous serez dans nos pattes...

-Je suis assez fort pour croire que ce serait le contraire... répliqua Alaude de la même voix glacée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas venir à l'EXTREME ! s'écria Ryohei.

-Je le regretterais si je laissais des enfants de Dieu aussi jeunes que vous se battre sans aucun soutien. Nous vous proposons extrêmement de vous aider, c'est tout !

-Les gars, déclara d'une voix calme Giotto que pourtant tout le monde entendit et s'y tut. Vous avez posé une question au Decimo. Laissez-le y répondre.

-Merci Giotto-san, sourit Tsuna. Sur la question, j'ai un avis très partagé... Tout d'abord, si je ne devais croire que mes envies, je demanderais à ce que vous restiez ici : je ne voudrais qu'il vous arrive un quelconque malheur. Comme il est arrivé avec G-san... Mes gardiens ont raison sur plusieurs points : les Scassinatore sont beaucoup plus dangereux que les Vanazione et leurs pièges pourraient nous attendre à chaque détour des couloirs. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils gardent l'effet de surprise tout le temps que nous progressions dans leur manoir... Vous serez en danger là-bas.

Giotto acquiesça acceptant les argument de Tsuna. Il attendait la suite.

-Cependant, continua Tsuna, ce qu'il faut se demander c'est est-ce que vous serez mieux protégés ici ? Nous devons nous attendre à tout : et même à la possibilité que Lanalia soit découverte avant que nous n'arrivions...

-Tsuna ! Tu es vraiment... s'insurgea Lanalia avant de s'arrêter en voyant le signe de Tsuna.

-Ceci est notre dernier plan, Lanalia. Et nous devons nous attendre aux pires retournements de situations. Si jamais Lanalia est découverte, je disais, et que son père s'attend à une attaque de notre part, alors il y a de grandes chances qu'ils comprennent que nous vous laisserions en arrière pour vous éviter le danger et à ce moment-là il pourrait très bien envoyer des troupes pour vous tuer.

-Afin de détruire les Vongolas, termina Giotto.

-Oui. Et il enverra sûrement des hommes qui possèdent des techniques des mafieux de notre époque. Autrement dit vous pourriez bien être plus en danger ici que là-bas... Car dans la base des Scassinatore nous pourrions vous protégez si besoin est. De plus, je ne peux vous cacher que je serais ravi d'avoir une aide de votre part, comme l'a fait remarquer Knuckle-san. Et je suis pratiquement sûr que mes gardiens, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont dit, seraient heureux et profiteraient pleinement cette chance de combattre aux côtés de la première génération des Vongolas... n'est-ce pas, les gars ?

Seul plusieurs grognements de la part de la part de Mukuro et de Gokudera lui répondirent. Les lèvres de Chrome s'étirèrent en un petit sourire ravi, tandis que Yamamoto et Lambo, ne cachaient pas leur joie et leur hâte. Ryohei acquiesçait vivement, heureux de cette perspective. Quant à Hibari, il opta pour un "Hmph !". Tsuna eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers Giotto.

-Je considère donc que c'est à vous de décider quoi faire.

Giotto sentit tous les regards se focaliser sur lui, particulièrement ceux de ses gardiens. Il inspira un grand coup :

-Dans ce cas, laisse-nous être de la partie.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Lanalia. Maintenant que cette question est réglée, nous pourrions en revenir au plan ! Nous aurons donc trois voire quatre illusionnistes avec Mammon, pour vous téléporter. Une fois arrivés devant le manoir, vous attendrez mon signal.

-Quel sera-t-il ? demanda Gokudera.

-Une explosion. J'aurais placé des bombes au niveau de l'entrée auparavant. Aussi vous ne devriez pas non plus vous en approcher de trop près.

-Bon dieu, jura G en soupirant. Tu aimes bien les explosions, toi non ?

-Mais les gardes de ton manoir ne risquent-ils pas de remarquer les bombes si tu les places dans l'entrée ? s'inquiéta Asari.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura la jeune femme en chassant les paroles d'Asari de la main. J'ai mes propres méthodes pour ne pas être repérée...

-Elle va cacher les bombes avec ses flammes du Brouillard, révéla distinctement Tsuna, d'un air ennuyé.

Un grand silence suivit la révélation de Tsuna. Lanalia le regarda avec des grands yeux. Gokudera fut le premier à réagir.

-Du brouillard ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

-Mais, Tsuna ! s'écria Yamamoto. N'est-elle pas du type Tempête ?

-Alors ça veut dire qu'elle a deux autres flammes que celle de la Tempête... blêmit G.

-Oya, comment ça "deux", mon cher G ? reprit Deamon.

-Tsuna ! rugit la tueuse à gage. Mes capacités sont censées rester le plus secret possible !

-Peut-être quand tu étais un assassin avec les missions que te confiaient les Scassinatore, répliqua-t-il. Mais là, tu es avec nous. On va tous devoir se battre les uns avec les autres. Et il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre avec toi, non ?

-Tch ! fit Lanalia en se rembrunissant. Une sorte de gage de bonne volonté, c'est ça ?

-Je dirais plutôt de la confiance, renchérit Tsuna avec un air plus que sérieux.

-De la confiance, hein ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cette perspective... Mais bon je suppose que si tu as commencé à le dire alors ça ne sert à rien que je le cache plus longtemps... Je suis en effet une utilisatrice de plusieurs types de flammes, comme Hayato-kun, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers les gardiens. Ma flamme principale est celle de la Tempête. Je suis capable de la générer sans avoir besoin d'anneau de ce type.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'anneau de la Tempête... déclara Tsuna en cherchant dans ses poches et en sortant une bourse en toile. Le voilà.

Il lui lança. Lanalia le rattrapa au vol, l'ouvrit et laissa resplendir le bague en forme de dragon et une pierre de couleur rubis juste devant la gueule de l'animal mythique. Le regard de Mukuro s'illumina en reconnaissant la bague tandis qu'un petit sourire orna les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de prendre une mine confuse. Elle leva le regard vers Tsuna.

-Ça aussi c'est de la confiance, déclara Tsuna avant de se tourner vers ses gardiens pour leur expliquer. Juste après qu'elle ne se soit présentée à moi, elle m'a confié son anneau de la Tempête en témoignage de bonne volonté de sa part. Je l'ai gardé tout ce temps. Et je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de le lui redonner...

-Me séparer de mon anneau de la Tempête a été dur au début mais je m'y suis faite et grâce à ça j'arrive à contrôler ma flamme de la Tempête sans en avoir besoin. Mon anneau va maintenant me servir à mettre plus de puissance dans mes attaques. Cela va m'être utile à la base des Scassinatore... Sinon je possède deux autres flammes.

Sur ces mots, elle prit une bourse en cuir à sa ceinture et en sortit deux autres anneaux qui dans la forme ressemblaient à celui de la Tempête. L'un avait une pierre de couleur saphir et l'autre de couleur indigo.

-Je maîtrise les flammes de la Pluie et du Brouillard. G m'a vue utiliser ma flamme de la Pluie, lors de notre fuite de la base, hier et je lui avait expressément fait jurer de ne rien en dire. En tant que tueuse à gage, je dois pas faire savoir mes capacités à n'importe qui... Et s'il est vrai que je possède ces deux flammes, je suis obligée de porter un anneau afin de pouvoir les contrôler. Ce ne sont après tout que des flammes secondaires. Et je ne peux les utiliser que pour faire des tâches assez simples. Comme faire arrêter le cœur d'un homme avec celle de la Pluie et cacher ma présence ou de petits objets avec celle du Brouillard. C'est d'ailleurs avec ça que les Scassinatore n'ont pas remarqué les bombes dans la base japonaise...

-Je vois... déclara Mukuro, un air moqueur. Tu es donc un génie comme Hayato Gokudera.

-Il est vrai que maîtriser trois flammes est assez incroyable et rare, mais maîtriser cinq flammes comme peut le faire Hayato-kun est certainement beaucoup plus digne d'intérêt que n'importe quoi...

Gokudera se mit alors à rougir devant les paroles sérieuses de la jeune femme. Il se gratta la tête tout en marmonnant que ce n'était pas si incroyable que ça. Puis Lanalia continua.

-Donc j'aurais placé des bombes avec mon anneau du brouillard. Une fois que vous serez entrés dans le manoir, vous devrez être prudents. Comme l'a dit Tsuna, les Scassinatore ne resteront pas hébétés par notre attaque pendant très longtemps. Maîtrisez-en le plus possible.

-C'est pas la peine de nous le dire, gronda Hibari.

-Kufufufu... pour cette fois je suis d'accord avec l'alouette.

Hibari lui envoya un regard noir, mais Lanalia ne prit pas garde à l'interruption.

-Vous devrez aussi retrouver la salle du boss. C'est certainement là où sera mon père. Ce ne sera sûrement pas une partie de plaisir... Mon père est au moins aussi fort que moi, pour ne pas dire plus. Je vous déconseille de vous battre en un contre un avec lui, sauf si vous voulez vous faire massacrer. Je ferais en sorte de mettre avant tout hors d'état de nuire, son bras droit. Lui seul est assez fidèle pour mourir pour lui.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Reborn. Les autres hommes ne sont pas fidèles envers ton père ?

-Les Scassinatores sont des assassins que mon père a rassemblé pour redonner à... notre famille sa gloire d'antan. Mais la plupart pourrait continuer leurs méfaits en tant qu'hitman peu importe si la famille Scassinatore venait à périr ou pas. Mon père ne fait que les utiliser pour avoir de la masse. Même s'ils sont assez puissants, j'en conviens... Mais anéantissez mon père et les autres membre de la famille fuiront comme une nuée de mouches. Aussi, voilà notre principal objectif : mettre à terre mon père et la victoire sera aux Vongola. Il faudra aussi une équipe ou deux pour attirer l'attention des hommes de mon père loin des passages vers la salle où il se trouvera. Pour cela je fais confiance à la Varia qui fera sûrement un massacre total, dès qu'ils seront entrés.

-Tout cela est bien beau, accepta Reborn. Mais Tsuna a raison sur un point. Si jamais tu es découverte de trahison avant même de pouvoir nous ouvrir le passage... Qu'as-tu prévu ?

Lanalia poussa un soupir.

-Dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance pour trouver un moyen d'entrer. Après tout vous, les Vongolas, n'êtes pas sans ressources.

En disant cela elle avait coulé un regard rapide vers Hibari et Mukuro.

-Si jamais au bout de dix minutes après être arrivé devant le manoir vous ne voyez pas d'explosion continua-t-elle, alors enfoncez la porte, tout simplement. Et ne me cherchez pas. Car après tout, il y aura seulement deux endroits où je serais si ce cas se présente. Soit je serais dans la salle d'interrogatoire... soit à la morgue. Mon père me tuera certainement pour l'avoir trahi. Vous ne devrez pas vous préoccupez de moi et vous devrez continuer la mission.

Sur ces mots elle releva une manche jusqu'au poignet et regarda une montre assez simple de couleur rouge.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Je me dois de retourner en Italie. Hibari, je te remercie pour le combat...

Pour seule réponse, Hibari lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il n'oubliait pas que la jeune femme l'avait provoqué exprès pour qu'ils se battent et qu'elle se blesse pour avoir son excuse confirmée pour son père. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir manipulé comme ça ! Lanalia sourit à ce regard. Elle sortit de sa poche un objet qu'elle lui lança. Hibari le rattrapa par simple réflexe et y reconnut une clé USB.

-Pour me faire pardonner, déclara-t-elle. Tu y trouveras là-dedans toutes les informations relatives au manoir des Scassinatore. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'en ta nature de président de la Fondation de la Morale Disciplinaire, tu feras des recherches pour trouver de quoi aller directement au cœur de la mission, n'est-ce pas ?

-Insinues-tu que je ne serais pas capable de les trouver moi-même ? gronda Hibari.

-Je te l'ai dit : c'est pour me faire pardonner. Oublies ça. Si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux la détruire : je n'en ai plus l'usage.

Hibari sembla hésiter pendant un moment puis mit la source d'information dans sa poche de veste. Lanalia eut un léger sourire avant de se diriger sans plus un mot vers la sortie.

-Lanalia... appela Tsuna doucement.

-Tsuna, soupira-t-elle. Tu avais dit que tu...

-Reste en vie... si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi... Alors fais-le pour lui. Pour l'homme que tu aimes...

Les gardiens sursautèrent aux derniers mots, n'ayant jamais eut la pensée que cette jeune femme puisse aimer quelqu'un. Les yeux de G se plissèrent tandis que ceux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, finit par répondre Lanalia. C'est après tout pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec lui que je souhaite me détacher des Scassinatore.

Elle quitta alors la pièce. Tout le monde la regardèrent partir. Puis Gokudera se tourna vers Tsuna :

-Judaime... Tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour elle...

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, grimaça Tsuna en serrant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. Un très mauvais pressentiment, Hayato...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Omake n°4 : 

_(Vous pouvez le placer juste après le moment où Lanalia s'en va de la cuisine, quand Tsuna sert son thé dans les tasses)_

Tsuna prit le récipient et versa le thé dans les tasses avant que chacune en prenne une. Quand il passa derrière Lambo, Tsuna s'arrêta et posant la théière sur la table, gronda :

-Lambo... Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit sur la quantité de chocolat ?

-J'en n'ai pas mis beaucoup ! répliqua, paniqué, le jeune Bovino.

-Ah non ? Il m'a pourtant l'air très noir ce chocolat... déclara d'un ton calme Tsuna. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? A prendre trop de choses sucrées tu vas être malade. Je vais t'en refaire un ! Et pour Lampo-san aussi !

Disant cela il prit d'un geste vif les deux tasses sous les jérémiades des deux gardiens de la Foudre.

-Lampo-sama préfère quand c'est très sucré ! pleurnicha le gardien de la Foudre de la première génération.

-Tsuna-nii ! S'il te plaît !

-Non, non et non ! Giotto-san, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le premier boss des Vongola sourit face à l'attitude paternel que Tsuna avait même envers son propre gardien avant de déclarer d'un air moqueur :

-Mais, c'est ton époque, Tsuna... Tu y fais ce que tu veux.

-Non ! s'écrièrent les deux gardiens de la Foudre.

Tsuna renversa les deux chocolats dans l'évier, ignorant les pleurs des deux plus jeunes gardiens de chaque génération. Puis il en refit deux autres avec beaucoup moins de chocolat, le liquide tournant plutôt vers le marron clair et les posa devant les gardiens de la Foudre. Lambo fit reculer sa tasse, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne l'aime pas...

-Tu ne l'as pas goûté, Lambo, soupira Tsuna.

-Je le sais, c'est tout... pleurnicha-t-il.

Tsuna poussa un énorme soupir avant de reprendre les deux tasses et les personnes présentes dans la salle purent voir que le Decimo prenait la cuillère pour remettre du chocolat en poudre dans le breuvage, cachant le nombre de cuillerées qu'il mettait. Gokudera grogna devant la victoire de son homologue de la Tempête. Tsuna fit tinter la cuillère contre le bol de Lambo et ramena les deux tasses devant leur propriétaires.

-C'est bon, maintenant ? Vous allez le boire ?

-Hai ! Merci Tsuna-nii ! s'écria Lambo, le sourire à nouveau sur le visage, avant de commencer à boire le chocolat chaud puis de se lécher les babines. Mmh... Très sucré comme je l'aime !

Lampo dut aussi être de l'avis de son successeur car celui-ci buvait à grande goulée son breuvage. G fit claquer sa langue.

-Tch ! Ça valait le coup de jeter les autres !

Tsuna eut un grand sourire et faisant attention à ce que les gardiens de la Foudre ne l'entendent pas il se pencha vers Giotto et G, assis à côté de son boss et murmura :

-Je n'ai rajouté aucune autre dose de chocolat.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, hébétés avant que Giotto ne ria doucement en secouant la tête. Tsuna était vraiment incroyable !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je dois avouer qu'il est assez long mais très riche en émotion diverses ^^ Et l'idée de l'omake m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais la scène du thé et franchement je l'ai trouvé assez drôle donc pour changer les idées sur tout ça, ben voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quant au thé de Tsuna. J'ai essayé d'expliciter un peu les sensations, mais ne buvant pas de thé (je ne supporte pas le goût : oui je sais je fais un sacrilège...) je ne sais pas si ça rend bizarre ou non... _

_En tout cas là on ressent vraiment la fin de ma fic et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur... Mais bon courage !_

_Vous pouvez vous aussi m'encouragez aussi : c'est assez facile et très rapide, pour peu que vous n'ayez que très peu de choses à dire, mais même un petit mot m'encouragerait ! Donc voilà il vous suffit de remplir de mots le carré en-dessous._

_Allez n'ayez pas peur, il va pas vous manger..._

_Enfin je ne sais pas... _

_Je crois qu'on pas encore de témoignages, non ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	27. Chapter 27 : Une entrée fracassante

_Le chapitre hebdomadaire ! Numéro 27 ^^_

_Bon tout d'abord, je remercie sincèrement Akira Amano d'avoir créé l'univers de Reborn, je m'amuse comme une folle, parce que oui les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Seul Lanalia est sortie de ma tête !_

_Je remercie **MissXYZ, Guest, choran13, Karo, Vongola, lamebrise83, Black Cerise** et **Addaline **pour leur review du chapitre récédent. Je remercie également ceux qui suivent, lisent en anonymes ou ont mis en favoris cette fic. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Et croyez-moi par ce froid j'en ai bien besoin ^^ ! Ah oui et je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié la semaine dernière de répondre aux reviews de ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site. J'avais pensé à le faire plus tard et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Cette fois je vous répondrais, je le promets ! _

_Réponses au reviews anonymes !_

_**MissXYZ **: Merci beaucoup ^^ je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaisent toujours autant ! Après 26 chapitres je crois que je suis aux anges ! Contente que l'omake te plaisent aussi, je l'ai fait un peu sur un coup de tête ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va encore te ravir. Bonne lecture !_

_**Guest** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, moi aussi parfois je mets beaucoup de chocolat ^^ Oh c'est vrai eh bien bon anniversaire en retard ^^ je suis désolée, j'aurais bien aimé te répondre le jour même, alors je te le dis ici ! La phase finale commence. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Profites-en bien !_

_**Karo** : C'est vrai. Tant mieux ! J'ai été un peu inquiète à ce sujet. J'avoue que j'y ais pensé mais j'y ais un peu renoncé, on savait que Tsuna allait lui en parler dans le chapitre précédent et on a la réaction après. Et puis on a quelque petites précisions dans ce chapitre là aussi ^^ j'ai prévu de tout révéler ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire si vous aurez encore des questions au dernier chapitre je ferais peut-être un dernier post avec toutes les questions que vous vous poserez et j'y rpéondrais. Je dis ça comme ça. Je verrais sur le moment. Merci en tout cas pour les compliments ^^ Oui c'était très difficile. Je me suis décidée au dernier moment de le faire malgré que je ne buvais pas de thé, parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quand même. Merci je suis contente que cette partie passe malgré ce manque d'infos. La suite que voilà ! Apprécies-la !_

_**Vongola **: Merci beaucoup pour la review et merci pour le compliment ! La suite n'attend plus que toi ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bon allez, je vous donne le top départ... Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 27 : Une entrée fracassante  


Tsuna regarda avec inquiétude le manoir des Scassinatore. Une immense bâtisse aux murs d'un gris sale, haute d'environ cinq étages, seul une espèce de tour se démarquait des autres par sa hauteur un peu plus prononcée. Elle semblait plus ancienne que la plupart des parties du bâtiment montrant par là que le manoir existait depuis peut-être des centaines d'années et avait été rénové au fur et à mesure du temps tout en gardant des éléments du passé. D'après les informations de Lanalia qu'Hibari avait décortiqué, la salle du trône du boss des Scassinatore se trouvait juste en dessous. Et il semblerait que la tour recèlerait une pièce que nulle autre personne que le boss et son bras droit n'aurait foulée. Un très grand jardin entourait le bâtiment et étaient délimité lui même par un mur sombre presque noir qui empêchait toute intrusion, délimitant tout le terrain de la propriété des Scassinatore. Le reste du manoir était bâti dans un style occidentale classique bien que parfois certains élément du décor, comme par exemple des statues de petit démons enlevant une jeune fille, ou alors une réplique parfaite d'une sculpture du Bernin, montrant une homme barbu, enlevant une jeune femme, effrayée, et qui essayait de s'échapper des bras de l'homme qui la portait, toutes posées de-ci, de-là dans certains coins du jardins donnaient une sorte d'atmosphère dangereuse et menaçante au manoir. Tsuna grimaça : comme s'il n'était pas assez tendu !

Il poussa un profond soupir, s'attirant les regards inquiet de Gokudera et Yamamoto.

-Jud... Tsuna ? appela Gokudera.

Tsuna lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Avant de retourner à sa contemplation du manoir ennemi. Il prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient arrivés. Quelques minutes tout au plus. Ils se trouvaient tous à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée du portail du manoir, cachés dans un bosquet, certes assez restreint mais ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques temps encore. Tsuna promena son regard sur sa troupe. La première et dixième génération s'étalaient devant ses yeux. La dixième génération avait mis le même genre de vêtement que Reborn leur avait fait porter lors du Choice pendant leur combat dans le futur et que Tsuna ne mettait qu'à contrecœur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'air ébahi de Giotto et de ses gardiens lorsqu'ils les avaient vu dans les costumes noirs. Tsuna en voulait d'ailleurs encore à Reborn... La plupart des gardiens jetaient des regards sérieux presque effrayant à la bâtisse des Scassinatore, comme si celle-ci allait subitement s'animer et les charger, d'autre comme Hibari, Alaude ou Deamon, avaient fermés les yeux et semblait attendre. Tsuna aussi attendait. Mais son attente était imprégné de peur. Non pas de peur de l'attaque. Mais parce que son Hyper Intuition n'avait pas arrêté de le tarauder depuis la veille et commençait à lui donner des migraines depuis qu'ils s'étaient téléportés dans ce bosquet. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas et il savait que ça avait un rapport avec Lanalia.

Comme elle, il savait que c'était impossible que le Septimo des Scassinatore ait pu apprendre quoi que ce soit de leur alliance. Ils avaient été spécialement discrets et même les espions qu'il y avait eu au manoir avaient pu voir que la fille de leur boss ne s'était pas liée avec aucun gardien de sa famille et s'ils avaient été de bons espions, ce dont il ne doutait pas, ils auraient su que ses amis se méfiaient d'elle en contrepartie. Inutile de dire que les espions avaient été aussi l'excuse pour Lanalia de ne pas s'attacher à sa famille. Aussi si le Septimo ne devait pas se douter de leur alliance, alors pourquoi Lanalia serait en danger ? Le rêve qu'il avait fait, concernant la jeune femme, lui restait en tête comme s'il voulait le prévenir de quelque chose. La tueuse à gage des Scassinatore lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de tel rêves. Quand il lui avait demandé si sa propre mère lui ressemblait, elle avait admis que oui. Elle avait déjà vu des photos de sa génitrice et elle avait le même visage qu'elle, des cheveux noirs plus longs et des yeux verts. La description que lui avait faite Lanalia avait prouvé à Tsuna et son Intuition avait été exacte : la femme dans son rêve et qui avait brandi le poignard n'avait été qu'autre que la mère de son amie. Puis cette mère s'était transformée en son père, le Septimo Scassinatore pour donner le coup de grâce à sa fille. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi la mère de Lanalia aurait voulu la tuer ? Et apparemment contre son gré, vu qu'elle en avait pleuré... Se pourrait-il qu'elle se soit rendu coupable de quelque chose et que cela ne se soit retourné sur Lanalia ? Tout le mystère était donc sur la mort de la mère de Lanalia...

Le léger « Voi » qui s'éleva derrière lui, les fit tous sursauter, tant leur concentration était intense. Hibari mordit à mort du regard les personnes derrière Tsuna. Le futur boss des Vongla jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Squalo brandissait son épée au-dessus des têtes de ses compagnons, menaçant silencieusement avec un visage crispé par la colère, un Belphegor ricanant derrière sa frange blonde. Tsuna put voir les deux couteaux qui étaient enfoncés dans le manteau du bras droit de Xanxus. Le boss de la Varia était adossé contre un arbre et fusillait du regard le dos de Tsuna, puis quand celui-ci tournait son visage vers eux, il ancra ses yeux rouge dans ceux caramels du plus jeune et essayait de détruire d'un simple regard ce visage si innocent et, à son avis, si insolent qu'arborait le futur Decimo. Tsuna soupira discrètement. La Varia avait au moins répondu à son appel. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, mais au moins avait-il trouvé le moyen de convaincre le fils adoptif du Nono.

* * *

-Tu outrepasses ta position, déchet ! rugit Xanxus, en se levant à moitié de son trône habituel et jetant un regard haineux à travers l'écran de la vidéo conférence qui les séparait.

-Je n'outrepasse rien du tout, répliqua Tsuna. Je t'ai simplement convié à nous rejoindre pour l'attaque sur le manoir des Scassinatore...

-Ta demande, déchet, feula le fis adoptif du neuvième du nom, ressemblait plus à un ordre... !

-De toutes façons, soupira Tsuna, quelle que soit la façon dont je te le demanderais, tu le prendrais comme un ordre, juste pour avoir une excuse de prendre ta revanche...

-Comment oses-tu, sale déchet... !

-Ose me dire le contraire, Xanxus... Écoutes, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter cette... non-mission, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de te donner des missions... Mais si j'en crois ta réaction, tu n'y participeras pas... Tant pis, je pensais que, comme les Scassinatore avaient trahi les Vongolas, tu serais d'accord avec moi pour leur faire payer... Mais je suppose que je n'y peux rien. Au plaisir, Xanxus.

Tsuna fit mine d'éteindre la vidéo conférence en levant la télécommande avant que Xanxus ne l'arrête.

-Déchet... Que veux-tu dire par "trahi" ?

-La famille Sbagliato et la famille Scassinatore ne sont qu'une seule et même famille, révéla Tsuna, d'une voix neutre, en rabaissant la télécommande.

Xanxus ne dit rien, semblant digérer l'information et réfléchir à la situation.

-Déch... Gamin... es-tu en train de soupçonner la faille Sbagliato d'avoir trahi les Vongola ?

Oh... Une rectification du "déchet" en cours de route...

-Je ne soupçonne pas, rectifia Tsuna. Je l'affirme.

-Déchet, tu dois savoir que ce que tu dis est grave.

Ah, le grand retour... ça n'aura pas duré longtemps.

-J'en suis conscient, Xanxus.

-As-tu une preuve ? demanda calmement Xanxus en plissant les yeux.

Tsuna s'empêcha de sourire. Il avait capté l'intérêt de Xanxus. Comme il s'y attendait, son rival à la position de Decimo devenait très sérieux et calme (enfin plus que d'habitude) quand il s'agissait des affaire internes et sur l'honneur des Vongola.

-Preuve et témoignages, assura Tsuna. Une de mes subordonnées est en ce moment chez les Scassinatore. C'est la fille du boss d'ailleurs. Elle ne mentirait pas sur une telle chose, je le sais.

-Ferrante Sbagliato n'a pas d'enfant, fit remarquer Xanxus tandis que ses yeux luisaient dangereusement.

-Le Septimo des Sbagliato a caché l'existence de sa fille officiellement. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que les problèmes de succession sont toujours d'actualité parmi les enfants des boss. Et jamais le boss des Scassinatore ou Sbagliato, comme tu le veux, n'accepterait que son successeur soit une femme. Aussi il n'a jamais annoncé son existence, pour faire d'elle son tueur personnel, inconnu de tous.

-Et tu crois à tout ce que te dit cette fille ?

-Xanxus, je ne fais pas de commentaire sur comment tu t'entoures ou comment tu traites tes hommes, alors n'en fais pas non plus... Si je te parle d'elle et de ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que je la crois.

Xanxus sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Puis il grogna, presque méfiant :

-Peu importe, ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Mais pourquoi m'en parler déchet ? Un problème de cette importance impose que tu dois en parler au vieux ! Pas à moi...

-Déjà fait, déclara Tsuna. C'est pourquoi je ne t'appelle que maintenant. Il m'a donné l'autorisation de t'en parler.

-Le vieux ne participe pas alors ? s'étonna légèrement le fils adoptif du boss des Vongola. Ni même ses gardiens ?

-Je lui ais demandé de me laisser cette affaire vu qu'elle me touche personnellement, ainsi que mes propres gardiens. Mais comme elle touche aussi les Vongolas, je me suis dit que tu serais d'accord pour participer...

Xanxus ferma les yeux et se logea plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, croisant les jambes. Ignorant la demande sous-entendu du futur Decimo, il continua, tout en ferma les yeux :

-Il y a autre chose que je ne comprend pas...

Tsuna grogna intérieurement. Xanxus essayait d'amener la conversation autre part, pour ne pas à avoir à répondre à la question. Il le connaissait maintenant très bien : la conversation n'ayant pas tourné à son avantage jusqu'à maintenant, Xanxus allait faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Était-ce si difficile pour lui de répondre à une simple question ?

-Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Xanxus en ouvrant légèrement les yeux, pour voir un air perplexe sur le visage de Tsuna.

-Pourquoi quoi ? grimaça Tsuna.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre, Sawada Tsunayoshi d'attaquer comme ça les autres familles. On est complètement différents, toi et moi. Moi, je suis dans la destruction des gêneurs des Vongola, c'est donc mon style d'exterminer ce genre d'insectes qui ose vouloir les fouler du pied. Ton style à toi, c'est plutôt de vouloir régler les choses pacifiquement au cours d'une discussion sans à avoir à te battre. Alors ma question est : pourquoi, toi, quelqu'un qui préfère trouver une autre solution à la violence, tu veux l'utiliser cette fois-ci ?

Tsuna resta silencieux, abasourdi par ce que Xanxus venait de lui demander. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce genre de détail ? S'il voulait attaquer les Scassinatore, il n'avait qu'à dire "oui" et ils n'en parleraient plus. Pourquoi demander des raisons ? Tsuna scruta le visage de Xanxus, celui-ci attendant la réponse du jeune homme. Il vit alors dans le regard une lueur de curiosité, assez peu pour ne pas être remarquée de n'importe qui, mais assez visible pour que ceux qui le connaissaient bien en soit surpris. Squalo, qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait dans la pièce, put également la voir et regarda son boss, ses yeux se plissant avant de regarder Tsuna, la même attente se voyant dans son regard. Le futur Decimo prit une discrète inspiration.

-Il est vrai que s'il y avait une autre solution que l'attaque, je l'aurais prise... Mais je sais qu'il y en a aucune autre... Je ne peux pas l'accuser en plein dans un conseil de l'Alliance d'avoir trahi les Vongolas. Ferrante Sbagliato est, si on peut le dire, le « leader » de ceux qui sont contre ma nomination au poste de Decimo. Si je devais l'accuser, on pourrait penser que je voudrais l'éloigner pour pouvoir accéder au trône des Vongolas et mon accusation pourrait très bien tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd...

-Même avec tes preuves ? gronda Xanxus.

-Étant donné que Lanalia n'est pas la fille officielle de Ferrante Sbagliato, celui-ci pourrait très bien le nier. Le seul moyen pour que celui-ci se trahisse, est que nous attaquions la base Scassinatore et que Lanalia, faisant reconnaître sa... « trahison » à sa famille originelle, fasse réagir son père. Comme il sera dans son manoir, Ferrante Sbagliato ne se méfiera pas et voudra très certainement faire payer à Lanalia sa trahison... Là en tant que futur Decimo des Vongolas je pourrai l'accuser en le prenant de flagrant délit et comme tu es sous les ordres du Nono, tu pourrais également l'accuser de traîtrise sur la génération actuellement au pouvoir.

-Donc tu les attaques simplement pour les Vongolas ?

-Oui... mais aussi pour autre chose. Les Scassinatore ont décidé de se débarrasser de la dixième génération, même s'il leur faut pour cela se salir les mains... Cela implique que mes amis sont ciblés, ainsi que mes hommes et, qui sait, peut-être ma famille... Je ne veux pas laisser cela arriver, il me faut donc les arrêter, et ce au plus vite.

-Déchet... Tu parles beaucoup des autres... Mais et toi ? N'as-tu pas été également torturé par ces hommes ?

Les poings de Tsuna se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux douloureusement, quelques souvenirs revenant en surface. La mémoire était encore fraîche et même s'il arrivait à y faire abstraction, quand on en parlait directement, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce... Il est vrai que les Scassinatore sont ceux qui m'ont torturé avec l'aide des Vanazione... Et pour te dire franchement, quand... j'y étais, je voulais absolument leur faire payer. Non pas parce qu'ils me torturaient, mais parce qu'il avaient prévu de le faire à mon gardien de la Foudre. Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner ça.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, gronda Xanxus en se redressant sur son trône. Ça ne doit pas être pour les autres, que tu dois être en colère. Mais pour toi ! Comment veux-tu devenir le Decimo si jamais tu ne fais que penser à tes subordonnés... Tu dois être intraitable et ne pas jouer...

-Xanxus je ne joues pas, répliqua Tsuna. Et tu l'as dit : tu as ta façon de faire et j'ai la mienne. Il est évident que je vais me battre pour moi dans cette bataille, mais je vais plus me battre pour mes amis. Et si je peux savoir, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes sur ma façon de faire lorsque je serais Decimo ? Tu devrais en être content : si je continues comme ça, je risque de mourir assez tôt, comme tu le penses, et tu serais le prochain sur la liste des successeurs, non ? Pourquoi, t'en plains-tu ?

Xanxus garda le silence. Tsuna soupira : il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il préféra laisser tomber cette conversation : ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de ça.

-Alors, Xanxus? Puis-je compter sur toi pour l'attaque de demain ?

Xanxus jaugea le futur Decimo à travers l'écran pendant plusieurs minutes. Tsuna ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard du boss de la Varia. L'atmosphère de la pièce était tendue, autant par la dernière partie de leur conversation que par leur examen respectif. Tsuna vit du coin de l'œil Squalo, derrière Xanxus, le fixer lui aussi bien que son regard allait de temps en temps vers le dos de son boss, attendant lui aussi sa réaction, avant de déglutir discrètement. Enfin Xanxus émit un profond "Tch !"

-Triple déchet... Je ne le ferai pas pour toi ! Je le fais juste pour montrer à ces enfoirés qu'on ne se moque pas impunément des Vongolas !

Tsuna acquiesça, une léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Évidemment, j'en aurais jamais douté, déclara-t-il en levant la télécommande. Sinon, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais... merci d'être parti à ma recherche, il y a quelque jours...

Puis il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de la vidéo conférence. Il eut quand même le temps de voir les yeux de Xanxus s'écarquiller de surprise à ses paroles avant qu'une lueur de colère s'empara d'eux et les lèvres de son rival s'ouvrir en un début de cri avant que l'écran ne devienne noir. Tsuna eut un léger rire. Il était désolé pour les gardiens de la Varia : ils n'allaient sûrement pas finir de l'entendre crier de colère. Mais ça en valait la peine. Après tout, combien de fois la Varia leur avait-elle rendu visite à l'improviste, mettant leur grain de sel dans leurs affaires, provoquant ses gardiens ce qui valait à chaque fois la destruction d'au moins la moitié de son manoir au Japon ? Ce n'était donc qu'un petit retour des choses...

-Ça ira ? demanda une voix.

Tsuna se tourna vers son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père avec un plus grand sourire

-Pour quelle raison me demandez-vous cela, Giotto-san ?

-Peut-être parce que demain, vous devriez faire équipe pour arrêter les Scassinatore, déclara avec un grognement G. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le provoquer comme ça, vu son comportement emporté avec toi, gamin...

-Tch ! laissa échapper Gokudera, tandis que son boss les rejoignait. Le Judaime sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

-Hayato, mon prénom... grommela Tsuna avec une moue réprobatrice avant de se tourner vers le Primo et son bras droit pour leur expliquer. C'est justement parce que Xanxus a un comportement emporté à mon égard que je l'ai provoqué... A chaque fois qu'il me voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir m'attaquer, directement ou non. Or je l'ai pratiquement manipulé pour qu'il se retrouve avec nous pour l'attaque. Donc il aurait eu forcément de la rancœur envers moi et ça aurait explosé en me voyant demain. En le provoquant comme ça, il va sûrement laissé échapper sa fureur durant la soirée. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ses subordonnés qui sont habitués à ses crises. Mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'on se retrouve devant le manoir des Scassinatore et qu'il m'attaque à ce moment-là... Ce n'aurait pas été très discret...

-Tu es vraiment machiavélique, gamin... lâcha G après un silence.

Tsuna lui adressa un grand sourire angélique, contredisant ses paroles.

* * *

-Tsuna... résonna la voix de Yamamoto.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, revenant au présent et se tourna vers son gardien de la Pluie, un regard interrogatif.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend, reprit l'épéiste, une lueur quelque inquiète dans les yeux, tandis que tout le monde écoutait. Lanalia aurait déjà dû faire exploser les bombes qu'elle aurait posées... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tsuna se retint de se mordre les lèvres. Ainsi donc son mauvais pressentiment était fondé... Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Mukuro. Kyoya.

Les deux gardiens mentionnés relevèrent la tête. Quand ils croisèrent le regard à moitié orangé du Decimo, ils se redressèrent. Mukuro eut un petit sourire et fit apparaître son trident, tandis qu'Hibari décroisa ses bras et arrêta de s'adosser au tronc derrière lui. La flamme de Tsuna s'embrasa alors alors sur son front.

-Faites-nous une entrée, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

* * *

Les Scassinatore de garde ce jour-là ne se doutaient de rien. Certes, ils étaient des professionnels dans leur domaine mais pensant que jamais personne ne serait assez fou pour attaquer la base même de la seule famille de l'Ombre, la guilde d'assassins connue dans le monde entier à présent grâce à leur boss actuel, ils se permettaient de baisser leur garde. De plus leurs ennemis ne devaient pas non plus savoir l'emplacement exact de leur manoir, donc tout allait bien. Aussi furent-ils très surpris en voyant une énorme boule grise, des piquants en recouvrant la totalité de la surface, détruire les murs qui délimitaient la propriété, tandis que certains de leur compagnons, encore confus par la soudaine attaque n'eurent pas le temps de l'esquiver et se retrouvaient empalés sur les aiguilles de la boule apparue de nulle part. La boule ne s'arrêta pas à ce simple stade : elle continua sa course et roula en travers de la totalité du jardin avant de se ficher dans les murs de la villa, provoquant un grondement sourd dans les environs, détruisant une partie du mur du manoir. Les tueurs à gage des Scassinatore n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer que des monstres par centaines firent irruption par la brèche causée par la boule aux aiguilles. Deux ombres, dont l'un tenant un long trident à bout de bras, les trois pointes se dessinant nettement, apparurent alors au travers de la fumée provoquée par la destruction récente. L'une d'elles eut de léger tressautement, tandis qu'un ricanement s'éleva parmi les bruits de destruction et de cris de douleur et de peur de la part des Scassinatore...

-Kufufufu... Quelle subtilité ma chère alouette... Je crois qu'il y a encore quelques Scassinatore dans le manoir qui ne savent pas que nous sommes ici...

-Je dois les mordre à mort, fit pour toute réponse l'autre ombre. N'interfère pas...

-Mais ce n'est certainement pas mon intention, ma chère alouette... Au contraire.

-Dites, vous deux, s'éleva alors une troisième voix plus hargneuse, vous pourriez arrêter cette discussion qui ne mène à rien ? Avancez donc que tout le monde puisse entrer !

-Oya, oya... Tu compte vraiment passer le reste de tes jours à te faire mordre à mort par l'alouette ?... Tu es bien donc masochiste, mon cher Gokudera Hayato. Kufufufu...

L'un des Scassinatore qui avait réussi à échapper de peu à l'attaque de la boule piquante ainsi qu'à la vue des monstres qui terrorisaient ses compagnons, entendit toute la conversation.

Cette puissance... cette impulsivité qui allait droit au but... Et ce nom qui faisait partie de ceux que le boss avait désigné pour cibles voilà des mois... Ces gens... C'était... leur cauchemar... Leur cauchemar depuis que le gamin avait réussi à s'échapper de la base des Vanazione voilà moins d'une semaine. Leur terreur depuis qu'ils avaient parlé du fait que même le chef de la Varia avait été à la recherche et avait été extrêmement... non énervé était trop faible... déchaîné, oui c'était le mot... de ne pas avoir mis la main lui-même sur les responsables de cet enlèvement.

Son visage se creusa de terreur et alors qu'il se tourna vers ceux qui arrivaient du manoir pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'entrée du jardin, il cria, la peur faisant trembler sa voix :

-Les... Vongola ! La famille du Decimo nous attaque !

* * *

Yamamoto regarda les Scassinatore les regarder avec surprise et confusion.

-Hahaha ! Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à notre arrivée...

-Tant mieux, déclara Tsuna, toujours en Hyper Mode. Comme ça on pourrait aller plus vite. Mais faites attention, comme l'a dit Lanalia ce sont des pros. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se ressaisir. On suit le même schéma que prévu.

-Mais Boss, Lanalia aurait dû être là pour nous conduire vers son père, or...

-C'est précisément pour ce cas de figure qu'elle a donné toutes les informations utiles à Kyoya, déclara doucement Tsuna. Kyoya, tu sais où se trouve la salle du Septimo ?

-Hn, répondit simplement Hibari alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les proies sous ses yeux, ses bras tremblant d'excitation.

-Tu nous y conduiras. Je suis aussi inquiet pour Lanalia. Si possible j'aimerais la trouver avant qu'elle ne soit trop tard...

-Déchet, quel est le plan ? grogna la voix de Xanxus, derrière eux.

-Je n'en ai pas pour la Varia, Xanxus. Faîtes ce que vous voulez. Essayez quand même d'en tuer le moins possible. Le Nono m'a fait part de son désir de vouloir les juger personnellement.

Xanxus eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'enfoncer dans la propriété des Scassinatore en grommelant un "sale vieux schnok". Tsuna rappela alors doucement le gardien de la Pluie de la troupe d'assassin :

-Squalo ?

-VOI ! s'écria le requin excédé en se tournant néanmoins vers le Decimo. Quoi, gamin ?

Tsuna se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit une oreillette. Squalo la prit et lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

-Si jamais vous voyez une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, cheveux noirs, yeux oranges, se battant avec des longues griffes au bout des doigts... ne la tuez pas. Elle fait partie de ma famille. J'aimerais que tu m'en informes pour éviter d'autres complications. Fais en sorte que l'un de tes... compagnons ne s'en prennent pas à elle non plus.

-Vooii... Je vais essayer gamin.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, sourit sincèrement Tsuna, ses yeux oranges brillant d'une intensité que Squalo ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement troublé. Merci Squalo.

Il se détourna de l'épéiste et se tourna vers la première et la dixième génération, ainsi que Reborn.

-C'est parti, les gars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Omake n° 5

_Quelle est la réaction de la première génération face aux vêtements solennels de la dixième génération ? Et pourquoi Tsuna en veut-il autant à Reborn sur ce coup-là ? Réponse !_

Tsuna et ses gardiens se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion, attendant que la première génération soit prête pour se téléporter devant le manoir. Tsuna soupira :

-Franchement, Reborn... On est vraiment obligé de porter ça ? Ça me met mal à l'aise... J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose d'étudié...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dame-Tsuna ? répondit durement Reborn. C'est quelque chose d'étudié !

-Je sais, soupira une nouvelle fois Tsuna. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça accentue le côté préparé et que je n'aime pas ça. S'habiller pour aller attaquer une base ennemie, c'est...

-Tu oublies que cet habit a été porté par les gardiens Vongolas de toutes les générations quand ceux-ci allaient au champ de bataille. Or vous allez donner une leçon à une famille qui a trahi les Vongola et veut sa perte. Vous allez rétablir le blason des Vongola dans la tête de ces hommes. C'est un habit solennel qui est de situation, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être, mais cela n'empêche que je n'aime pas être habillé comme ça...

-Tu devrais t'y habituer Tsuna. Quand tu seras le Decimo, tu seras tout le temps habillé comme ça...

Tsuna grommela des paroles dans sa barbe tout en laissant aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Yamamoto eut un petit rire à la conversation entre les deux tandis que Gokudera le réprimandait avec hargne alors qu'il lui rappelait comment faire un nœud de cravate. Chrome eut un sourire attendri, avec un Lambo dans ses bras qui essayait de mettre ses cornes. N'arrivant pas à en mettre une, le jeune fille l'y aida. Hibari était adossé au mur, pour changer, les bras croisés, ne prenant pas garde à la discussion inutile entre le prochain boss et son conseiller. Mukuro, lui, alors qu'il essayait de rassembler le maximum de concentration pour la tâche à venir, l'entendit et ne put empêcher un ricanement moqueur face aux mots de Tsuna. Ryohei trépignait tout simplement d'impatience. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la première génération, faisant se redresser Tsuna. Giotto fut le premier à parler, un air gêné sur la visage, une main derrière la nuque.

-Désolé, on est un peu en... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, complètement abasourdis par les tenues de la dixième génération.

Des costards ! Son petit-fils et ses gardiens étaient habillés avec des costards ! Giotto ne put s'empêcher de penser que Tsuna avait encore plus l'air d'un boss de la Mafia avec de tels vêtements et ses gardiens donnaient plus l'impression d'être des mafieux eux aussi et non pas des jeunes qu'on pouvait rencontrer tous les jours. Cela leur donnait un air plus sérieux. Normalement le Primo Vongola n'était pas facilement impressionnable mais à la vue de la dixième génération habillée d'une façon tellement solennelle et sérieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir discrètement. Il ne pouvait que comprendre que cette attaque chez les Scassinatore leur tenait très à cœur et pouvait passer pour une guerre officielle entre cette famille traître et les Vongola. Giotto jeta un coup d'œil discret à ses gardiens et vit qu'ils étaient tout aussi ahuris que lui.

-Vous êtes en retard ! reprocha Gokudera, se détournant de Yamamoto qui réussit enfin à faire un nœud de cravate correct.

-Que se passe-t-il, Giotto-san ? demanda Tsuna en voyant les regards de la première génération s'être stoppés sur eux, craignant qu'il n'y ait un quelconque problème.

-Gamin... C'est quoi ces vêtements ? s'écria G, le premier à se ressaisir.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Tsuna. C'est la tenue des Vongolas quand ceux-ci vont se battre.

-Nufufu... Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mal, cela semble vous donner plus de prestige que vous ne pourriez pas avoir... Mais je me demande depuis combien de temps cette règle sur les vêtement a été mise en place ?

-Vous voulez dire... déclara Tsuna en plissant les yeux, que vous n'avez jamais appliqué cette règle ?

-En tout cas, je n'ai jamais donné de tels consignes, assura Giotto en secouant la tête. Jamais Alaude ou Knuckle ne changerait de vêtement pour une simple bataille.

-Reborn... menaça Tsuna en essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait, faisant sursauter la première génération en sentant la fureur du Decimo.

-Quoi ? demanda l'Arcobaleno, le plus innocemment possible.

-Tu sembles avoir oublié d'enlever la première génération dans ton "toutes les générations"...

-Comme si je pouvais vraiment savoir quelle génération portait cet uniforme, Tsuna.

-Reborn, tu sais que je n'aime pas m'habiller comme ça ! Pourquoi tu as utilisé cet argument pour... ?

-Tsuna, interrompit Reborn avec un sourire satisfait, tu devrais être content, toi et tes gardiens allez lancer une nouvelle mode...

-Reborn !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà ^^ Juste un petit omake que j'ai pensé à la dernière minute et dont la situation m'a fait bien rire xD J'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi !_

_En tout cas les festivités vont commencer ^^ je prévois peut-être trois chapitres de plus sur l'attaque du manoir des Scassinatore, puis un autre sur toutes les résolutions des problèmes et enfin l'épilogue ^^ Donc ce qui fait qu'il reste encore cinq publications. (attention information susceptible de changer ^^ que voulez-vous je ne suis pas moi non plus à l'abri des changements)_

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre une nouvelle fois ? Perso, je me suis bien amusée lors de la vidéo conférence entre Tsuna et Xanxus et l'attaque d'Hibari sur le (pauvre) mur d'enceinte des Scassinatore xD. Au départ je voulais leur faire faire une entrée plus subtile, digne de ninjas, avec Mukuro et lui... Mais je me suis souvenue qu'Hibari ne s'embarrassait pas des détails ^^_

_**Petit jeu** : quel est la sculpture du Bernin dont je parle au début du chapitre. Je veux le nom de la sculpture, bien sûr... Voyons voir un peu vos connaissance de l'art italien ^^_

_Allez, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël, puisqu'on ne se verra pas avant !_

_Ah et si je peux vous donner un petit conseil, passez sur le site le 25... Voilà c'est tout ^^_

_Ciaossu !_


	28. Chapter 28 : Brouillard, Tempête, Pluie

_**JOYEUX NOËL, TOUT LE MONDE !**_

_Et oui, comme vous êtes très nombreux à me soutenir depuis le début de ma fic je me suis décidée de poster un petit quelque chose pour vous remercier de tout ce petit bonheur que vous m'apportez à chaque fin de chapitre ! Et puis je n'ai que faire d'une raison, c'est Noël ! Donc, à peine réveillée du réveillon d'hier soir, et après avoir donné le cadeau de Noël à mon chat : plein de papouilles ! (que pouvais-je dire faire il a attendu mon éveil et s'est jété sur moi dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux ?), donc voici votre cadeau :_

_Ce n'est ni un chapitre spécial, parce je n'avais ni prévu ni préparé de faire un truc pour Noël, ni une nouvelle une nouvelle éminentissime , c'est tout simplement un nouveau chapitre sorti en avance des Flammes Temporelles... Pas trop déçus ? Non ? Bon, je suppose que ça va aller alors ^^._

_Je vais poster ce chapitre très vite pour que vous l'ayez sous votre sapin en vous réveillant ! Je repasserais dans la journée pour répondre à vos reviews et les poster quand j'aurais le temps : que voulez-vous c'est Noël pour moi aussi ^^_

_Je vais quand même prendre le temps de déclarer que l'univers de KHR n'est pas à moi et que je me prends un véritable plaisir à la détourner pour mon imagination et la votre ^^_

_Je remercie **Himutsu-chan, MissXYZ, mellyrn, lamebris83, fuonhicali, mary6987, addaline** et **Karo** pour leur review du dernier chapitre, ainsi que tout ceux qui me suivent, ou/et ont en favoris ou/et lisent cette fic depuis le début ou l'ont pris en cours de route !_

_Bon allez dépêchez-vous d'aller ouvrir votre cadeau... Je vous vois déjà avec votre bave et vos yeux exorbités à force d'attendre trop longtemps !_

_Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 28 : Le Brouillard, la Tempête et la Pluie.

_Il se détourna de l'épéiste et se tourna vers la première et la dixième génération, ainsi que Reborn. _

_-C'est parti, les gars._

Les gardiens eurent tous un sourire, carnassier pour certains, et impatient, plus ou moins joyeux, pour les autres. Tsuna ne vit aucune peur ou appréhensions dans leurs yeux, pas même pour Chrome et Lambo. Il en fut soulagé. Quelques secondes plus tard et Hibari et Alaude avaient disparu du groupe, engageant le combat, tandis que des explosions retentirent du côté de celui de la Varia. Tsuna eut un sourire en voyant son gardien du Nuage mordre à mort ses proies longtemps rêvées. Gokudera fit claquer sa langue :

-Tch... Ces gars-là... Ils ne peuvent donc pas survivre quelques jours sans se battre ?!

-Mah, mah, Gokudera... calma Yamamoto avec un grand sourire. Faut les comprendre...

Aussitôt son visage devint sérieux et il sortit son Shigure Souen qu'il enflamma d'une forte flamme de la pluie, grondant à son apparition et ajoutant une lueur sinistre sur les traits du gardien de la dixième génération. Asari regarda avec surprise, comme tous ses compagnons, le changement de personnalité de son successeur. Celui-ci avait maintenant le regard similaire à celui qu'aurait un tueur à gage !

-Après tout... cette fois, on va pouvoir leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Tsuna...

Reborn eut un sourire machiavélique pendant que tous les gardiens laissa transparaître leur impatience. Tsuna ferma un instant les yeux.

-Les gars...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna-nii !

Le Decimo rouvrit les yeux ne s'attendant certainement pas que ce soit Lambo qui lui réponde. L'enfant de huit ans lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-On ne va pas les tuer ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais ils vont comprendre que personne ne touche à mon frère sans en subir les conséquences.

-Bien dit, Lambo ! rugit fièrement Ryohei.

Tsuna vit la même lueur d'assentiment dans les yeux de ses gardiens. Il eut un sourire.

-Très bien. N'en faîtes pas trop, non plus. N'hésitez pas à écarter le combat si vous comprenez que vous n'êtes pas de taille... Giotto-san, le mieux est que nous laissions au moins un de vos gardiens avec les miens. Je vous fais confiance pour vous battre mais les Scassinatore ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et je préfère savoir que l'un d'entre eux sera avec mes gardiens si jamais cela tourne mal...

-Je comprends, accepta Giotto. Mes gardiens suivront tes conseils.

-Cela va sans dire, mon ami, sourit Asari en sortant de ses longue manches ses trois épées courtes et de son fourreau, son katana.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, puisque c'est dit aussi clairement... Nufufufu... peu importe du moment que je puisse jouer avec leurs esprits...

-Giotto, fais-moi confiance, s'écria Knuckle, je vais vous soutenir avec mes flammes !

-Yare, yare... Je vais devoir me coltiner ce gamin ? Très bien puisque c'est toi qui me le demande Vongola... Je ne peux vraiment pas te contredire.

-Giotto, je te protège ! s'exclama, d'une voix forte, G. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de faire ça !

-Très bien, très bien ! soupira Giotto.

Tsuna rit quelque peu avant de reprendre son visage sérieux.

-Allons-y.

Tout se dispersa dans le jardin des Scassinatore, engageant le combat contres les traîtres aux Vongolas. Mukuro, Chrome et Deamon se tinrent devant quelques dizaines d'adversaires. Mukuro se tourna alors vers sa coéquipière :

-Kufufufu... Saa, Chrome... Montrons à ces petits poissons tout notre savoir faire.

-Hai, Mukuro-sama ! accepta Chrome, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Vas-y !

La jeune fille s'élança alors vers les assassins. Alors que Deamon se tourna vers son successeur pour connaître le but d'une telle action, Mukuro frappa de son trident le sol. Aussitôt un brouillard épais sortit de nul part, aveuglant les hommes de la famille ennemie. Deamon eut un petit sourire. Il était certain que son successeur soit capable de faire une telle chose. Bien qu'il refuserait de le dire, Mukuro avait au moins le même niveau que lui en terme de pouvoir des illusions. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'attaquait pas directement... La réponse lui fut alors donnée très vite.

-Vas-y ! avertit Mukuro.

La jeune illusionniste frappa alors à son tour le sol avec le même trident que son sauveur. D'immenses fissures apparurent sur la terre, partant toutes du trident de Chrome, et s'étendirent vers les Scassinatore, qui ne savant pas ce qu'il se passait sous leurs pieds, furent très surpris en sentant le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds avant d'être emprisonné dans des cocons de terre.

Deamon siffla d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune fille soit aussi puissante ! A cause de sa timidité et du fait que son successeur masculin ne cesse de la protéger, il avait pensé qu'elle ne ferait que protéger leurs arrières, pendant qu'ils s'occuperaient de donner une ou deux leçons aux Scassinatore. Mais le fait de voir les rôles être inversés montraient que ses successeurs avaient une grande confiance l'un en l'autre. Comme elle ne possédait pas l'exubérance ni l'arrogance de son coéquipier, il l'avait sous-estimé. Mais après réflexion, les gardiens du Decimo n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils les avaient testés ? Or Mukuro avait été à Vendicare à ce moment-là, cela voudrait donc dire que l'image de sa volonté avait jugé la jeune fille digne d'être son successeur... et cela prouvait qu'elle avait des capacités.

Un demi sourire éclaira son visage en voyant la jeune fille borgne se relever lentement, avant qu'il ne s'efface en apercevant un homme sortir de la brume, sans en paraître gêné. Deamon sentit en lui un petit pouvoir d'illusionniste, assez pour voir au travers des illusions combinées des gardiens du Brouillard de la dixième génération et ne pas en être bernées. Il fit alors apparaître sa faux de nul part et frappa le sol avec le bout du manche. Chrome regarda l'homme s'avancer rapidement vers elle, sans avoir le temps d'esquiver un geste pour se protéger. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux que des lianes apparurent devant elle, emprisonnant l'homme avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Chrome tressaillit en voyant deux des lianes s'agripper aux jambes de l'homme avant de les briser avec un son assourdissant, accompagné par le cri de douleur du prisonnier.

-Oya, oya... Je te prie de ne pas faire ce genre de chose devant ma chère Chrome, Deamon Spade, retentit la voix de Mukuro derrière la dite Chrome, qui se retourna d'un mouvement vif.

-Quoi ? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Ta fierté est au-delà de tout ce qu'on pourrait imaginer... rétorqua Deamon

-Voyez qui est en train de parler... se moqua son successeur en croisant les bras. C'est hilarant.

-Attendez, Mukuro-sama, demanda Chrome avant de se tourner vers le gardien du Brouillard de la première génération, plongeant son œil violet dans ceux bleus de Deamon Spade. Je vous remercie de m'avoir protégée.

Deamon n'arriva pas à cacher sa surprise. C'était la première fois que le jeune fille le regardait droit dans les yeux sans que ce soit un accident. Et c'était également la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole spécialement pour lui. Il avait toujours eut l'impression qu'il la terrifiait. Il était normalement satisfait de cette impression qu'il faisait aux gens mais le fait que le jeune fille, son successeur ait à ce point peur de lui l'avait quelque peu refroidi dans cette satisfaction. Chrome sentit son trouble car elle se tourna vers Mukuro :

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Nufufufu... se reprit Deamon. Non, bien sur que non. Je me disais juste que c'était la première fois que tu me parlais directement...

Aussitôt il vit le corps de la jeune fille se tendre. Elle regarda le sol tout en triturant son trident du bout de ses mains. La réaction de l'illusionniste le conforta dans la pensée que c'était de la terreur qu'elle éprouvait. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour la terrifier à ce point mais ne trouva rien. Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu avant... Puis il comprit. Deamon soupira.

-Je ne sais pas ce que l'image de ma volonté a pu te faire...

Cette fois ce fut les deux illusionnistes qui se tendirent à ses paroles, le confirmant qu'il avait visé juste. Mukuro le regardait d'un air méfiant et Chrome tremblait légèrement. Deamon continua :

-Me connaissant ça n'a pas du être facile... Je ne sais pas si ce qu'ont fait nos volonté pour vous tester aurait pu ressembler à ce que nous aurions fait. Je ne sais pas s'ils nous ressemblaient tout court. Mais une chose est certaine. Le vrai Deamon Spade est devant vous. Peu importe les actions de ma volonté sortie des anneaux Vongola après quatre cents ans, mon véritable moi est là et il combattra à vos côtés pour les Vongla, qu'ils soient du futur, du passé ou du présent. Je suis fidèle aux Vongola et jamais je ne les trahirai. Aussi, je ne vous abandonnerais pas dans cette bataille. C'est aussi simple que cela. Tu n'as donc pas à me remercier, Chrome Dokuro, puisque nous appartenons à la même famille.

Chrome regarda Deamon dans les yeux et y voyant une lueur de sincérité, finit par sourire.

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous remercier de la manière que pourrait le faire un membre de la famille.

Elle frappa le sol avec son trident une nouvelle fois, Deamon entendit alors un grondement suivi d'un bruit étouffé derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit alors un autre cocon de terre, d'où lui provenait des cris de hargne assourdis par l'épaisseur de la surface. Deamon revint vers Chrome qui s'était éloignée et s'occupait de nouveau des batailles aux alentours.

-Tu as trouvée une très bonne disciple, commenta Deamon.

-Il est vrai qu'elle a bien appris ces derniers temps, sourit Mukuro en ne lâchant pas Chrome du regard.

-Je me demandais d'ailleurs si elle ne serait pas plus que ça pour toi...

-Qu'insinues-tu ? demanda Mukuro en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle soit ta compagne, je me trompe ?

Les yeux de Mukuro se plissèrent. Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments et à agir comme il le faisait habituellement. Lui et les autres gardiens avaient décidé de faire comme s'ils n'avaient personne dans leurs cœurs, enfin pour ceux qui en avait une. D'une parce qu'ils devaient d'abord régler l'histoire avec leur ennemis et de deux parce que leur vie privée ne concernait pas les membres de la première génération. Inutile de dire que c'était l'idée de l'alouette... Il jura intérieurement : s'il l'avait découvert pour lui, se pouvait-il qu'il avait également aussi découvert pour les autres ? Chrome dut sentir son trouble car elle l'appela par télépathie : « Mukuro-sama ? ». Mukuro se reprit et la rassura : « Ne t'inquiète pas Chrome. Notre cher ami a juste découvert notre relation... » Il entendit la jeune fille jurer mentalement. Il retourna à son prédécesseur. Apparemment, il ne servait à rien de nier...

-Oya, oya... et moi qui pensait avoir réussi à tromper vos sens à tous...

-Je pense être le seul à avoir compris, rassura Deamon. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez le cacher...

-Parce que les autres gardiens et moi-même pensions qu'il n'était pas utile que vous sachiez nos situations privées...

-Les gardiens ? Ils sont aussi engagés dans une relation ?

-Engagé est un grand mot... Disons plutôt qu'ils aiment des personnes. Et puis, vous ne connaissez pas les amantes, comme pour Kurokawa Hana, la petite amie de Sasagawa Ryohei... Cela ne vous avancerait à rien que vous connaissiez les noms.

-Le Decimo aussi ?

-Tsunayoshi ? Oui, il me semble. Mais il a nous a demandé de nous taire explicitement.

-Serait-ce Lanalia ?

Le sourire de Mukuro s'élargit :

-Cela m'étonnerait. Il semblerait qu'elle ait déjà donné son cœur à quelqu'un... une sorte de chien je crois...

-Ohé ! cria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Gokudera qui leur jetait un regard noir, les mains sur les hanches.

-Vous croyez que c'est le lieu et le moment d'avoir une telle discussion ? Chrome est en train de se battre seule ! Mukuro, si tu l'aimes tant que ça, va donc l'aider !

-Oya, mais ma chère Tempête, je lui fais pleinement confiance pour s'en sortir sans aide contre ces...

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! grogna Gokudera en s'éloignant rejoindre Tsuna.

-Oya, oya... déclara Mukuro quand il fut loin. Nous avons été interrompu par le chien en question...

Deamon eut un sourire, comprenant très bien ce que voulait dire son successeur. Il le regarda partir rejoindre Chrome sur le champs de bataille. Il se rendit compte que pour une fois lui et Mukuro avait réussi à discuter normalement, ce qui l'étonna presque. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu de Mukuro jusqu'ici.

Arrogant...

Méprisant...

A la limite de la perversité...

Mais intelligent...

Spontané...

Il était aussi un parfait brouillard lui-même : jamais Deamon n'aurait, au premier coup d'œil, comprit qu'il soit si attaché au Decimo...

Cachant la vérité sur son boss par des illusions quand cela se révèle nécessaire...

Celui qui dissimule le Ciel par le bas quand celui-ci n'est pas en état de se montrer : le gardien de la Brume.

Oui, Deamon n'avait maintenant aucun doute : ces deux-là incarnaient le parfait devoir d'un gardien de la Brume tel que lui l'incarnait. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Les aventures de la famille du Decimo risquait bien d'être palpitante pour eux si ces deux là lui ressemblaient...

* * *

-Tch ! lâcha Gokudera. Quel imbécile...

-Fais attention, Deamon possède une très bonne ouïe, avertit G en visant, de son arme à feu, l'épaule de l'un des hommes qui le chargea,.

Il appuya sur la détente. L'homme cria sous la douleur quand la balle se logea dans son épaule mais ne se laissa pas arrêter par ça et continua à charger le gardien de la Tempête.

-Ils sont collants... grimaça G.

Malgré lui, il ne put qu'admirer la persévérance de leurs adversaires qui en arrivait de plus en plus du manoir et qui n'abandonnaient pas s'ils ne faisaient que les blesser. G finit par penser qu'il fallait les blesser plus que ça.

-Écartez-vous ! cria Gokudera derrière lui. Rocket Bomb !

Par réflexe, G se précipita vers sa droite avant de rejoindre d'un bond son successeur. Dans son mouvement, il vit de long bâtons oranges traverser son champ de vision, filant droit vers la zone où il se trouvait. Aussitôt, l'endroit explosa, entraînant les cris de douleurs de l'homme qui chargeait G avant que celui-ci ne bouge. G soupira, avant de se tourner vers son successeur, l'air indigné.

-Ohé ! rugit-il. Tu comptais me tuer ou quoi, gamin ?!

-Désolé, déclara Gokudera un air calme, en n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout, en allumant à nouveau deux bâtons de dynamites avec sa cigarette, avant de les lancer sur un autre groupe d'homme qui venait vers eux. Mais vous n'avez rien, non ? Pourquoi vous plaindre, alors ?

G grimaça avant de se rendre compte des armes que son successeur avait à la main. Même si le jeune homme lui avait parlé du fait qu'il se battait avec des dynamites, G avait pensé que cela n'avait été que dans le passé et que les armes de son successeur serait à présent plus impressionnante... Bien qu'il ne pouvait nier que le gamin se débrouillait bien, pour ne pas dire excellemment avec ces armes-là...

Soudain, Gokudera prit le bras de G et le tira en arrière. Une seconde plus tard., une explosion se fit alors à l'endroit où il avait été quelque secondes plus tôt.

-Merci, gamin... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda G, en passant une main sur son visage.

-La spécialité des Scassinatore... murmura Gokudera.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Leur spécialité est de copier des attaques de mafieux qu'ils auraient analysé au préalable, expliqua le bras droit du Decimo, tandis que G fronçait les sourcils aux explications du plus jeunes. On sait que certains d'entre eux ont réussi à copier nos styles de combat...

-Quoi ?! s'écria G. Alors ça veut dire que ça, c'était...

A ce moment-là un rire retentit dans la fumée qu'avait soulevé l'explosion. Peu à peu le rideau tomba et un homme apparut. Il était légèrement plus grand que G, des cheveux noirs en catogan, une barbe de deux jours encadrait un sourire méprisant et moqueur, une cigarette entre les lèvres tandis que ses yeux d'un gris terne les regardaient avec supériorité. Les deux gardiens de la Tempête pouvaient voir des dynamites cachées sous sa veste. L'homme tenait deux bâtons dans chaque main.

-Smoking Bomb Hayato... appela-t-il en dardant un regard de convoitise sur Gokudera. Je viens te ravir ton titre ! Je vais te faire découvrir l'ironie de périr sous tes propres attaques !

Les lèvres de Gokudera s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur, tandis qu'il se retenait de ricaner.

-Hmph... Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à mieux cacher tes armes... railla le gardien de la dixième génération. Je sais combien tu en as. Je pourrais te les faire utiliser toutes et que tu en sois à court mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec toi. Je vais arrêter rapidement cette mascarade.

Il plongea la main vers la poche de sa veste avant d'en ressortir un petite boîte rouge renforcé au niveau des arêtes par des tiges argentées, ressemblant à des os. Il enflamma son anneau et, après l'avoir inséré dans le trou de la boîte, dans un éclair, une ceinture où des boites rouges similaires à la précédente étaient accrochées apparut autour de ses hanches, tandis que deux autres boîtes, l'une rouge ornée avec les armoiries des Vongola et l'autre beige, décorée d'un crâne argenté apparurent dans l'air. Gokudera les attrapa d'un simple geste avant qu'elles ne commencent à subir l'effet de gravité. Puis enflammant sa bague à nouveau, il déversa ses flammes dans les boites, projetant deux nouveaux jets de lumière rouge, l'un laissant place à un chat, au pelage jaune et blanc, des oreilles baignées de flammes de la Tempête et des yeux aussi rouges de la braise, et l'autre faisant apparaître une arme en forme de squelette avec deux crânes, accrochée au bras gauche de Gokudera.

-Flamme Arrow... désigna Gokudera tandis que l'homme regardait d'un air hébété l'arme et le chat. Je vais te montrer le pouvoir combiné de mes dynamites... avec celui de mes flammes.

-N'importe quoi ! s'écria l'homme. Comme si un simple jouet et un chaton allait me faire peur ! Le bras droit fait bien pâle figure comparé à ce qu'on en dit. Le Decimo Vongola doit bien être pathétique s'il doit faire appel à des...

-Je te déconseille de dire un mot de plus, gronda la voix de Gokudera.

Le chat feula sous l'insulte tandis que son maître plongea son regard d'un vert furieux sur celui qui avait copié son style.

-Tsuna est celui qui m'a sauvé... Tu peux cracher sur moi, tu peux m'insulter, j'en ferais mon affaire personnel... Mais si tu t'attaque à celui que je suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde même après la mort, alors tu pourras t'estimer heureux d'avoir survécu, quelle que soit ta condition, si jamais tu arrives à cette finalité là...

Sur ces mots, il leva sa main droite, où G remarqua que de nouvelles bagues noires surmontées d'un crâne se trouvaient. Gokudera enflamma d'ailleurs l'une d'elle, et, à la grande surprise qui s'attendait à voir à nouveau une flamme de la Tempête, une flamme du Nuage apparut. G se souvint que Lanalia lui avait dit que son successeur avait plusieurs flammes et que les gardiens en avaient fait mention lors de la réunion de la veille avec la tueuse à gage. Gokudera déversa sa flamme du Nuage dans une des boîtes accrochées à sa ceinture. Il en sortit une sorte de grosse cartouche noire qu'il plaça dans la bouche de l'un des crânes. Puis il visa l'homme, qui comprenant enfin la menace dans les yeux sans pitié de Gokudera, alluma les mèches avant de les lancer vers les deux gardiens de la Tempête. G s'apprêta à les éviter quand il jeta un coup d'œil à son successeur qui regardait, calme, les dynamites arriver.

-Tch... Inutile, lâcha Gokudera dans un souffle.

Décidant de lui faire confiance, G resta là où il était, pour ne pas rater une miette. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Gokudera fit feu. Un jet de lumière rouge intense et concentré avec des contours violet s'échappa alors de l'arme. Avant d'arriver au niveau des dynamites dispersées dans les airs, le jet se sépara en plusieurs branches, chacune atteignant une dynamite, les faisant exploser avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur but. Gokudera enflamma tout de suite un autre anneau, cette fois avec des flammes du Soleil et ouvrit une nouvelle boîte d'où il sortit une longue traînée de cartouches attachées les unes avec les autres. Sans attendre que la fumée ne se lève, il tira. Des missiles rouges enrobés de flammes du Soleil, traversèrent le rideau de fumée, pour y disparaître hors de la vue de G.

-Explose, déclara Gokudera d'un air calme.

Au même moment, des explosions se produisirent devant eux soufflant le rideau de fumée et permettant à G de voir l'adversaire de son successeur être pris dans explosion aussi bien que des dizaines d'autres Scassinatore dans l'attaque. G admira la puissance d'attaque de ce gamin, n'en croyant pas ses yeux...

Une série d'attaque inévitables qui n'hésitent jamais. Toujours au centre de l'attaque, la tempête furieuse qui ne s'arrête jamais...

G ne pouvait que comprendre que ce gamin... non, que ce jeune homme était le parfait gardien de la Tempête que le Decimo ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Certes il avait des défauts, mais ce jeune homme lui ressemblait déjà à ce que lui était maintenant alors que Gokudera était plus jeune. Comment avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Il ne le savait pas, mais s'il on lui avait demandé de tester son successeur pour savoir si Gokudera pourrait lui succéder alors G n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant avant de donner son accord.

Gokudera se détendit en voyant que son adversaire était tombé. Il se tourna vers G, qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

-Superbe arme que tu as là, Hayato, commenta le gardien de la Tempête de la première génération.

Gokudera resta silencieux, confus, pendant un moment. G prit ça comme le fait qu'il venait d'appeler par son prénom. Il réussit à cacher sa gêne. C'était sorti tout seul, et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait avant que cela ne dépasse de ses lèvres. Il ne le regrettait pas, oh non ! Il venait d'accepter pleinement en son for intérieur qu'il soit son successeur. Mais étant donné qu'il n'avait eut de cesse de l'appeler "gamin" depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, alors G convenait qu'il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé... Il allait parler, quand Gokudera eut une réaction à laquelle G ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

Les yeux de Gokudera pétillèrent alors de fierté et de ravissement et s'écria en levant son arme à la hauteur de son visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-N'est-ce pas ?! Franchement, j'adore cette arme ! Même si ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui en eut l'entière idée, j'ai su comment la maîtriser et je me suis énormément creusé la tête pour en découvrir toutes les possibilités ! Cette arme est franchement géniale ! Avec elle, je me suis promis de protéger Tsuna avec tout ce que j'ai !

G regarda avec étonnement cette autre facette de son successeur qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais pensé. Celui-ci arborait un air tellement heureux que G pensa avoir affaire à une autre personne. Ces yeux remplis de fierté pour ses capacités et cette arme qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser, prouvait à G la sincérité de son attachement à sa famille et sa volonté de vouloir tous les protéger. G eut un petit sourire attendri en voyant Gokudera expliquer les différents points de son arme.

-Bien joué, G-san, déclara une voix derrière G.

Gokudera arrêta ses explications à la voix familière tandis que G se retourna et vit Yamamoto, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, son Shigure Kintoki placé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

-C'était une très bonne idée de parler de son arme pour mettre Gokudera de bonne humeur. Il en est plus que fier !

A ces mots, les joues de Gokudera s'empourprèrent. Il rugit :

-La ferme, yakyuu-baka ! Va donc voir ailleurs si on y est !

Yamamoto éclata de rire devant la colère de son homologue avant de s'éloigner. Gokudera le fusilla du regard jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de sa vue avant de grogner.

-Venez, on va d'autres Scassinatore à faire griller...

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres de G en entendant les mots de son successeur. Il prit son arc avec ses flammes de la Tempête et ils se relancèrent dans la bataille.

* * *

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça ? soupira en riant Asari Ugetsu.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Yamamoto avec le même sourire en faisant éparpiller les Scassinatore autour de lui grâce à une onde de choc. Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

Asari secoua la tête tout en continuant à sourire. Il remarqua alors sur sa gauche deux hommes le viser avec des armes à feu. Il enflamma son sabre et fonça avec vivacité sur ses adversaires, tout sourire ayant disparu, ne laissant que des traits sérieux sur son visage. L'attention de Yamamoto fut attiré par la course d'Asari : il ne loupa aucun des mouvement de l'épéiste.

-Kioku no kawa...Daburunotchi (1) ! annonça celui-ci.

D'un mouvement extraordinaire de poignet, le sabre de l'épéiste de la première génération fut placé comme une sorte de protection du bras et traversa l'air, entaillant l'abdomen des deux hommes qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de réagir. Yamamoto vit ensuite la garde du sabre s'échapper de la main d'Asari, mais d'une petite pression de sa paume, celui-ci ramena la prise du sabre à la normale et effectua un mouvement qui blessa d'une deuxième coupure le corps des deux hommes. Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné du talent et de la dextérité d'Asari tandis que les ennemis furent projetés très loin par l'attaque. Les coups étaient fluides, imprévisibles : l'enchaînement était parfait. Yamamoto se doutait que cette attaque avait dû être répétée un nombre incalculable de fois pour atteindre cette perfection, comme il l'avait fait avec son Shigure Souen. Ce devait être même un enchaînement qu'il avait appris très jeune. C'était peut-être l'explication pour le nom de l'attaque. Kioku no kawa : fleuve des souvenirs...

Asaria sentit alors trois hommes venir à sa droite. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et amorça une nouvelle attaque, tout en plongeant sa main libre dans la manche opposée :

-Sanzu no kawa...

Il sortit de sa manche ses trois wakizashis et frappa les épaules des hommes des lames aiguisées.

-... Shi no kara no tsuro !

Deux des trois hommes tombèrent directement sous l'impact mortelle des lames. Asari s'attendait à voir le dernier subir le même sort mais le sourire de l'homme s'élargit tandis que son corps s'évaporait. Les yeux de l'épéiste s'écarquillèrent en comprenant : une illusion ! L'homme disparut complètement avant de réapparaître derrière lui et plaça un poignard sur sa gorge, surprenant les sens aiguisé de l'épéiste. D'une pression de la lame sur la gorge, le Scassinatore l'obligea à se mettre à genoux dos à lui. Puis il murmura, doucement comme s'il appréciait d'avance ce qu'il allait faire :

-Meurs, Vongola !

Asari s'attendit à la douleur mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Même, la menace sur sa gorge disparut. Il leva la tête et vit Yamamoto, le visage effrayant, le bras de l'homme qui tenait le poignard en main, éloigner le Scassinatore d'Asari, jusqu'à se mettre entre le gardien et l'assassin.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de menacer un de mes amis sous mes yeux...

D'un coup d'épaule, il projeta l'homme au loin, qui réussit, par réflexe à rester debout. Yamamoto n'attendit pas que l'homme ne retente un autre assaut. Il sortit une boite bleu de sa poche et enflammant son anneau, fit apparaître un chien et une hirondelle.

-Jiro !

Le chien aboya et trois épées courtes furent projeté vers Yamamoto qui les attrapa au vol.

-Shigure Souen Ryu... 10ème forme offensive... murmura-t-il.

Soudain il s'élança sur l'homme qui ne s'attendant pas à une telle vitesse le regarda bêtement venir à lui. L'hirondelle se plaça alors devant Yamamoto, et forma un rideau d'eau pour protéger son maître.

-Scontro di Rondine ! termina Yamamoto.

L'homme reçut de plein fouet l'attaque sans pouvoir s'en protéger et fut projeté à plusieurs mètre en arrière et tomba, inconscient sur le sol, une grande entaille sur son torse. Asari n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'attaque avait autant offensive que défensive et possédait une telle puissance ! Il n'avait pas non plus loupé que son successeur avait diminué la longueur de l'impact pour éviter que l'homme ne reçoivent une blessure mortelle. Il reprit ses esprits quand une main entra dans on champ de vison. Il releva la tête et vit le visage inquiet de Yamamoto.

-Tout va bien, Asari-san ?

Le gardien de la première génération sourit pour le rassurer et accepta l'aide pour se relever.

-Oui, dit il en passant la main sur son cou d'où coulait un fin filet de sang. Ce n'est rien.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir sempai ou Knuckle-san...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Par contre je suis impressionné par ton attaque... Le style Shigure Souen est incroyable !

Le sourire de Yamamoto se firent alors encore plus grand.

-N'est-ce pas ?! C'est mon père qui me l'a appris. Il le dit lui-même : le style Shigure Souen est imparable ! Mais je suis encore plus impressionné par vos attaques, Asari-san. C'est la première fois que je les vois !

-N'aviez-vous pas dit que nous... non nos volontés vous aviez testé ? s'étonna Asari.

-Si. Mais lors de mon test, vous m'aviez combattu avec des techniques que vous aviez inventé sur le moment.

Asari grimaça.

-Ce n'est pas très honorable... J'en suis désolé, Yamamoto-kun.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rigola Yamamoto. Que ce soit vos techniques ou non, ça m'a permis de me questionner sur moi-même, alors ça me va !

Asari allait sourire quand un autre groupe d'assassin les chargea.

-Haa, soupira Yamamoto. Ça n'arrête pas...

-Yamamoto-kun, puis-je ? demanda Asari. Je pensais à une technique dont j'aimerais voir l'efficacité... Par contre j'aurais besoin que tu m'ouvres une voie.

-Pas de problème, déclara joyeusement Yamamoto, ravi de voir une nouvelle attaque de son prédécesseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fonça sur trois des quatre hommes et les mit à terre assez rapidement. Le quatrième allait se mettre en garde quand Asari se plaça devant lui. Il s'élança, la pointe de l'épée en avant, un rideau d'eau le masquant à moitié. Yamamoto tiqua. Cette attaque... Elle ressemblait à... L'homme n'eut pas le temps de riposter que la pointe de l'arme lui traversa l'épaule et il s'écroula à terre, gémissant de douleur. Yamamoto ne sut que dire, tant il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se reprit et alla à la rencontre d'Asari.

-Asari-san... Comment se nomme cette technique ?

-Hmm... Je n'y ai pas encore sérieusement réfléchi... Mais... je trouve que Shajiku no Ame, sonnerait plutôt bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent. Shajiku no Ame... c'était... Non c'était impossible... Et pourtant...

-Quand avez-vu pensé à cette attaque ?

Si Asari s'étonna des questions soudainement sérieuses de son successeur, il ne le montra pas.

-Hmm, à l'instant. En voyant ta dernière technique... Pourquoi ?

Yamamoto ne répondit pas. Shajiku no Ame était la première forme de son style Shigure Souen. Le fait qu'Asari Ugetsu l'ait exécuté sans que Yamamoto ne lui ait montré auparavant, prouvait que la gardien de la première y avait pensé seul. Mais alors que devait-il penser ? Depuis la première fois où il avait entendu la première génération, lors de leurs récits, il sentait que tout ce qu'il se passerait avec eux serait important et presque... comment dire... inévitable. Aussi devait-il comprendre que...

-Yamamoto-kun ? interpella la voix d'Asari.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et essaya de cacher ses émotions diverses. Il se détourna d'Asari et déclara, presque en s'écriant :

-Ah, tout va bien ! C'est une bonne attaque. Je suis sûr qu'en la pratiquant au fil du temps elle deviendra une attaque imparable !

Les sourcils d'Asaria se haussèrent. Il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son successeur. Il allait lui poser la question quand Yamamoto cria à ses compagnons à quelques mètres de lui :

-Lambo ! Gokudera ! C'est pas le moment de jouer !

-On ne joue pas, imbécile ! lui répondit d'un air hargneux la gardien de la Tempête.

-C'est Ahodera qui a commencé ! Il a dit que j'étais stupide !

-Lambo, sourit Yamamoto. Vous réglerez vos disputes tout à l'heure d'accord ? Si tu veux que je jouerais avec toi au base-ball une fois rentré !

-Lambo-sama, préfère les parc d'attractions ! s'écria Lambo en levant les bras en l'air.

-D'accord, d'accord on fera ça, rit Yamamoto.

Celui qui apaise les conflits : la pluie purificatrice qui nettoie tout sur son passage.

Asari sourit sincèrement au dos du jeune homme qui continuait à rire. Il n'avait jamais eu de doute quant au fait que Yamamoto lui soit un digne successeur. Mais après l'avoir vu en action il pouvait pleinement voir qu'il apaisait autant les conflits intérieurs entre les gardiens, que les conflits extérieurs à la famille en faisant preuve d'un sérieux détonant et qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Il avait également remarqué que l'effet apaisant avant même un effet sur son boss pouvait se rependre à chaque fois que Yamamoto posait sa main sur l'épaule. Une véritable pluie bénite...

-Asari-san ?

La gardien de la Pluie sourit pour rassurer Yamamoto à son tour.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, allons par là-bas ! Il semblerait que la Varia soit un peu débordée par le nombre d'ennemis !

Asari acquiesça et suivit son successeur.

* * *

-Septimo-sama ! cria un serviteur dans le manoir.

Il se rua vers la salle de trône mais la trouvant vide, il n'hésita qu'un millième de dixième avant de se diriger vers les escaliers cachés derrière un rideau qu'il ne prit pas la peine de refermer complètement. Cette partie était normalement interdite à tous sauf au boss. Mais comme cette situation était sans précédent, son boss allait bien lui pardonner, non ? IL se précipita sur la porte e l'ouvra tout en continuant de crier :

-Septimo-sama, les...

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'il entendit un grand bruit. Quand il releva la tête, il vit son boss, regardant une forme allongée par terre, mais ayant le canon encore fumant d'une arme à feu pointé dans sa propre direction. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à sentir la douleur irradier dans son épaule avant qu'elle ne couvre une grande partie de son bras puis de son dos. Le serviteur hurla tout en se mettant à genoux. Le septimo n'eut qu'un regard méprisant en regardant son serviteur hurler pour une seule balle avant de revenir vers la forme sur le sol. Le serviteur grimaça tandis que la pensée qu'il n'aurait dû entré dans cette pièce tournait très rapidement dans son esprit. C'était très assurément pour ça qu'il était puni.

-Sep...Septimo... sama ! Je viens... au... au rapport ! finit par déclarer le serviteur en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé de rapport sur quoi que ce soit... Débrouillez-vous ! Je ne sais ce qui se passe avec les hommes mais je suis trop occupé pour m'en mêler...

Les mots du boss avaient finis par fulminer de rage pendant que les yeux lançaient des éclats de colère sur la forme allongée qui ne bougeait plus.

-Mais... mais Septi... Septimo-sama... Les... Vongolas nous attaquent ! tenta le serviteur.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le serviteur.

-Vous devriez venir voir, Septimo-sama ! Les hommes ont besoin de vous. Ils ont besoin que vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une balle se logea dans sa tête. Le corps du serviteur tomba sur le sol sous le regard exaspéré de son boss.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire... grogna le Septimo Scassinatore, tout en rangeant enfin son arme.

Il jeta un regard sur la forme avant de se décider.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas bouger comme tu voudrais... Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... je reviendrais très vite... Mais vraiment, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, quel timing étrange... Limite si on pourrait croire que toi et les Vongolas soyez en phase, aujourd'hui... C'est complètement ridicule, tu ne crois pas ?

Seul une respiration faiblement sifflante lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner vers une porte dérobée.

En passant devant le serviteur, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le corps, ce qui le propulsa contre un mur pour ne plus y bouger, une traînée de sang suivant le mouvement du corps.

-Oui, vraiment ridicule...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Donc voilà ^^ petit chapitre mignon de dialogue entre les 1G et 10G, pour cette journée de Noël. Bien sûr ce chapitre suit la continuité de la fic, il ne faut pas le prendre comme un épisode spécial ou un aparté ! _

_Bon j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Étant donné que ce chapitre est un cadeau de Noël (c'est à dire un chapitre en plus), je posterais bien sûr un autre chapitre samedi le prochain. Je suis pratiquement sûre que certains se sont posés la question quand ils ont compris que c'était un chapitre ^^_

_Allez je ne vous fais pas traîner plus longtemps sur votre ordi. La journée de Noël c'est aussi avec la famille ! Allez ciaossu et à samedi !_

_(1) : Ma fic se base principalement sur l'anime, et dans l'anime, à l'apparition de la première génération, Asari Ugetsu a déclaré ne pas avoir utilisé ses propres attaques lors du test de Yamamoto. Donc du coup je ne vais pas reprendre les attaques qu'ils utilise dans l'anime mais je vais décider moi même quelles seront ses techniques (je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je ne sentirais pas à l'aise d'avoir repris les attaques du tests, alors que je sais pertinemment que ce ne sont pas les vraies ^^') donc voilà. La première se lit : Fleuve du souvenir... Double entaille. Quand à la seconde, je l'ai pris en référence à une légende bouddhiste, sur lequel lorsque un homme mort, il se retrouve, 7 jours après sa mort, sur le fleuve Sanzu, où il y a trois chemins. Vous irez sur Wikipédia, ça expliquera mieux que moi ^^'._


	29. Chapter 29 : La Foudre, le Soleil

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Eh oui c'est moi que voilà comme promis, avec un chapitre en plus du cadeau de mercredi ^^ J'espère que ça vous fais plaisir. Par contre j'avais dit que je répondrais à vos reviews et comme vous avez pu le constater je ne l'ai pas fait (pas vraiment eu le temps, désolée.)_

_Je vais quand même prendre le temps de déclarer que l'univers de KHR n'est pas à moi et que je me prends un véritable plaisir à la détourner pour mon imagination et la votre ^^_

_Je remercie **Miss XYZ, Ecarlates, DragonneYukkin, mary6987, Vongola, Himutsu-chan** et A**ddaline** pour m'avoir laissé une review lors du dernier chapitre et chapitre de Noël. Je remercie également ceux qui lisent en anonymes ou non, ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou non (mais qui la lisent) et ceux qui la suivent ou non (pareil, mais qui la lisent ^^) cette fiction. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaise !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ** : Merci beaucoup ! Je voulais absolument faire parler de nouveau la 1G et la 10G ensemble, mais je me disais que ce serait bien aussi d'avancer dans l'histoire. Alors je les fais parler en se battant. Après tout c'est bien comme ça qu'ils font dans les mangas et les animes, non ? XD Tu penses bien que je ne vais rien dire sur les couples des gardiens. Essayez de deviner, pour ceux qui veulent. Je vais récapituler. Vous savez déjà que Mukuro est avec Chrome, que Ryohei est avec Hana. Je ne dis rien entre Gokudera et Lanalia : leur relation n'est pas encore officielle même si quelques uns comme Mukuro et Tsuna se doutent de ce qu'il va se passer ^^ Après je n'ai jamais dit que tous les gardiens étaient en couple donc à vous de deviner lesquels ne le sont pas ^^ vous savez que Tsuna aussi a quelqu'un. Voilà tout ce que vous savez ^^ Bon je vais te laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre. Profites-en bien !_

_**Vongola** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir posté ton avis ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point et je me doute bien que tu ais hâte de savoir la suite ^^. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et je vous laisser découvrir le chapitre 29. Bonne lecture !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 29 : La Foudre, le Soleil, le Nuage... et les Tempêtes ?

-Yare, Yare...

Lampo chargea avec son bouclier tout en relâchant les flammes de la foudre qu'il avait emmagasiné jusqu'à présent. Les hommes devant lui se prirent le bouclier et tombèrent, certains fumant encore. Mais trois hommes avaient réussi à prévoir la trajectoire des flammes et avait bondi hors de portée de celle-ci. Lampo se retint de pousser un juron. Ce n'était normalement dans ses habitudes mais plutôt celles de G, mais là il n'avait pas d'autre mots pour décrire la situation. Malgré que beaucoup de Scassinatore étaient tombés sous leurs assauts, des dizaines sortaient encore du manoir devant eux. A croire que cela serait interminable... Sans compter qu'ils commençaient peu à peu à s'empresser et donc prêtait moins attention à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils laissaient donc passer des ennemis dans leurs attaques.

Lampo regardait le jardin des Scassinatore devenu un champ de bataille. Il repéra ses compagnons chacun à une distance éloignée des uns des autres. Asari et Yamamoto combattaient dos à dos, leurs lames fendaient l'air avec une résonance menaçante mais parfaitement synchronisée. G, son fidèle arc de la Tempête à la main, enchaînant les tirs, et Gokudera, avec une étrange arme, accroché à son bras qui envoyait des rayons, se tenaient près de leur boss respectif mais Lampo remarqua qu'ils jetaient de temps des coups d'œil à l'un pour vérifier de la situation de l'autre. Il ricana intérieurement : il semblerait que son aîné de la Tempête se soit en fin de compte attaché à son successeur. Il continua son exploration visuelle. Deamon et Mukuro semblait concourir à celui qui sauvera la mise de Chrome le plus de fois, une veine s'agrandissant de plus en plus sur leur front à chaque que l'un ou l'autre faisait tomber un Scassinatore qui s'en prenait à la jeune fille. Ryohei et son successeur bruyant semblait tenir à distance le gros des ennemis loin des boss Vongola, chacun ayant sa technique, Knuckle en utilisant ses flammes sans blesser quiconque, habit de prêtre oblige, et l'autre en les envoyant directement au tapis tout en hurlant ses victoires. Alaude et Hibari, eux, s'occupaient systématiquement des hommes qui leur faisait face, comme si cela ne les dérangeait de faire face à tant d'ennemis... Mais en même temps c'est que ça ne devait tout simplement pas les déranger... Quant aux boss, Tsuna et Giotto, ceux-ci mettait hors d'état de nuire leurs adversaire, déjà à moitié affaiblis, après avoir réussi à passer le mur des gardiens de la Tempête, faisant flamber de plus en plus distinctement leur flammes orangées. Lampo mit du temps à enlever son regard des flammes pures du Ciel. Il avait envie d'être à côté de son boss et non pas à combattre en compagnie de ce gamin...

Soudain une explosion de flammes orangées le força à détourer son regard des deux Ciel et ses yeux tombèrent sur le champ de bataille de la Varia, d'où il pensait que des Scassinatore par dizaines se faisant joyeusement éjectés par les membres de l'escouade d'assassin. L'Arcobaleno nommé Marmon disparaissait et réapparaissant grâce à ses illusions aux côté de chaque ennemis et lui faisant comme à son habitude, les poches avant de les perdre dans des illusions du néant infini. Le blond avec la couronne, Belphegor, contrôlait toute une partie de l'ancien jardin et découpait ou juste entaillait les membre de ses adversaires des fois qu'il voudrait jouer avec eux. L'homme au long cheveux blancs et au nom de poisson, d'après ce que Lampo se souvenait de ce que leur avait dit Tsuna, hurlait à la mort, ou de jubilation, on ne savait pas après tout chez les Vongolas, des "VOII" ou des "YOSHA" tout en faisant virevolter son épée dans tous les sens. L'homme aux cheveux colorés appelé Lussuria semblait étudier chacun des Scassinatore avant de rendre quelques uns comme cible et de s'acharner sur eux avec ses prise de boxe tout en les molestant. Lampo grimaça à cette vue : les membres de cette équipe étaient vraiment bizarres. Ensuite celui qui attirait le plus l'attention par sa nonchalance, assis sur un trône sorti d'on ne savait où, tirait avec ses armes marquées d'un grand "X" rouge des jets de flammes monstrueux. Les trois quarts des jets de flammes visaient les Scassinatore et touchaient inévitablement leur cible. L'autre quart... était apparemment réservé pour ses subordonnés. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que l'homme au nom de poisson ne finisse par beugler : "VOII ! Crétin de boss ! C'est sur nous que tu tires !". Lampo soupira et laissa là cette bande de phénomènes avant de sentir un regard sur lui. Il se retourna encore une fois vers le groupe de la Varia et le vit à nouveau. Celui qui se nommait Levi, le gardien de la Foudre de la Varia. Depuis le début du combat contre les Scassinatore, cet homme à la coupe en épi, des chaînes bizarres sur le visage et qui se battait avec des parapluies, n'arrêtait de lui lancer, à lui ou à son successeur des regards de jalousie ou de colère. Pourquoi ? Le plus jeune gardien de la première génération ne le savait pas. Il se souvenait ce qu'avait dit la dixième génération sur le combat qu'il y avait eut, trois ans auparavant, entre Lambo et lui, et bien que ce soit terminé sur la victoire de Levi, celui-ci n'avait jamais digéré le fait que Lambo, quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui, soit capable d'utiliser et soit presque immunisé contre les décharges électriques. Oui, il semblait ne pas l'avoir oublié. D'un mouvement vif de la tête, Levi détourna le regard et s'empressa de rejoindre le boss de la Varia pour le protéger des Scassinatore. Il fut reçu par un des jets de flammes de Xanxus, volontaire ou non, l'assommant sur le coup. Lampo soupira tout en secouant la tête.

-Attention ! cria une voix alarmée près de lui.

Lampo sursauta, retournant à la réalité et en levant les yeux il vit deux hommes le charger des flammes du Nuage sur des sortes de bracelets de fer qui emprisonnait les doigts. Lampo n'eut pas le temps de se protéger avec son bouclier. Il ferma les yeux attendant l'impact. Il espéra que ce soit avec le moins de douleur... Au moins, moins douloureuse que celles d'Alaude... Il grimaça à la pensées aux souvenirs des différentes correction que son compagnon lui infligeait soit parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit, soit parce qu'il était trop fainéant.

Il eut juste le temps de penser très vite à cela qu'il entendit un grand bruit juste devant lui et une onde de choc se fit légèrement sentir. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour voir une vision d'horreur.

Son successeur se tenait entre lui et les deux poings des hommes se protégeant comme il le pouvait avec son propre bouclier de la foudre, c'est à dire à moitié. L'une des deux armes avait frappé le bouclier, mais l'autre avait réussi à frapper l'enfant au visage. Alors que Lambo fut projeté un peu plus loin, les deux attaquants furent frappés par des décharges électriques avant de tomber inconscient, sous la puissance des volts.

-Lambo ! s'écria le premier gardien de la Foudre affolé en se précipitant vers le plus jeune, étalé sur le sol.

-Ça va... déclara Lambo, les larmes de douleur menaçant de couler, tandis qu'une coupure profonde barrait sa joue, du sang y coulant.

Le gardien du Decimo passa une main tremblante sur sa joue essayant d'éponger le sang mais comprenant que cela ne servait à rien car le sang ne s'arrêtait, il préféra appuyer sur sa blessure pour ralentir le flux de sang. Lampo le regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Ça aurait pu être plus grave !

-J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi... déclara Lambo en faisant la moue avant de grimacer face à la douleur sur sa joue quand il parlait. J'ai juste vu que vous étiez en danger et j'ai réagi, c'est tout...

Lampo semblait perdu.

-Mais... Mais je ne fais même pas partie de votre génération ! Tu n'aurais pas dû...

-Peu importe que vous soyez de la première ou de la dixième génération, tu es un Vongola, non ? Et je suis aussi un Vongola. Il est donc normal qu'on se protège entre nous.

-Eh bien oui, mais... tu aurais pu être blessé plus gravement ! Et puis...

Lampo détourna les yeux, un peu gêné.

-Ce n'est pas classe du tout que ce soit un gamin plus jeune que moi qui m'ait protégé de ce genre d'attaque.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux gardiens de la Foudre avant que Lambo n'éclata d'un petit rire.

-Bwahaha ! C'est à ça que vous pensez ?!

-Tais-toi, sale gamin cow-boy... déclara Lampo pour la forme alors que le rouge sur ses joues ne soit encore plus visible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Lambo en se relevant, le préfet est plus effrayant que ne l'était ces deux hommes et ses coups sont plus sauvages et font plus mal. Honnêtement j'ai presque rien senti par rapport aux siens.

-Parce que toi aussi tu es la cible des punitions de votre gardien du Nuage ?

-Moins que Mukuro, mais cela ne veut pas dire pas du tout. Parfois je sers de bouc-émissaire pour faire passer la rage du préfet. Même si je ne fais rien de grave, indiqua-t-il avec une moue.

Puis il haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner, la main toujours sur sa joue. Lampo regarda son successeur partir.

Celui qui prenait tous les dommages et évitait que cela ne touche le reste de sa famille en se servant d'un bouclier de foudre...

Un bouc-émissaire, hein ?

Lampo sourit à la définition que venait de faire inconsciemment Lambo sur le rôle d'un gardien de la Foudre. Il n'était, après tout, pas loin de le penser lui-même ! A cette réflexion, le sourire de Lampo s'évanouit.

Il ne connaissait pas encore assez Lambo pour savoir s'il était comme lui ou non mais au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, il avait pu voir que ce gamin avait les mêmes goûts que lui, au niveau des friandises, la même façon de penser et d'agir avec les autres gardiens : il avait peur de Mukuro comme il redoutait Daemon, il se faisait battre à tout va par Hibari, comme lui avec Alaude, il était souvent protégé par Ryohei, comme lui avec Knuckle, il se disputait avec Gokudera comme lui avec G. Tsuna le prenait comme un petit frère, comme Giotto. Oui ils étaient similaire sur bien des points, à l'exception peut-être que Lambo, bien que parfois sa personnalité enfantine revenait en force, était un peu plus mature. Ce qui était étonnant vu qu'il était plus jeune que lui. Mais il savait que c'était dû à l'enlèvement de Tsuna alors que c'était lui qui était visé au départ. Sans doute ne voulait-il plus faire la même erreur dans un combat... Lampo s'apprêtait à appeler son successeur quand, à ce moment-là Knuckle et Ryohei passèrent à côté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Lampo, Lambo ! Vous êtes là ! On ne vous voyaient plus... soupira Knuckle avec soulagement.

-Lambo, tu es blessé à l'EXTREME ! s'écria Ryohei.

-Ah ce n'est rien, tête de gazon !

Knuckle n'en eut cure et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Lambo.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Laisse-moi voir ça.

Avec réticence, Lambo enleva sa main, montrant la coupure qui ne cessait de saigner, bien que le flux était moins important. Knuckle enflamma tout de suite son anneau et passa la flamme jaune sur la joue du gardien de la Foudre. L'entaille se referma doucement tandis que Lambo se tortillait légèrement comme pour s'éloigner de la flamme du Soleil.

-Ne bouge pas, prévint Knuckle.

-Mais ça pique ! se plaignit l'enfant de huit ans.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Knuckle se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est guéri à l'extrême ! Sois prudent la prochaine fois.

Lambo hocha la tête, puis Ryohei passa la main dans les cheveux de 'enfant.

-Tu fais de l'EXTREME bon boulot, Lambo, déclara le dixième gardien du Soleil, avec un sourire enjoué. Mais n'oublies pas ce que Sawada a dit : si tu vois qu'ils sont trop forts, tu ne dois EXTREMEMENT pas hésiter à fuir, d'accord ?

-Oui, tête de gazon ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ryohei, appela Knuckle, rapprochons-nous d'Asari et de Yamamoto. J'ai cru voir Asari blessé. Je veux voir comment il va.

-Très bien, on y va ! cria Ryohei. Lambo, Lampo, rejoignez Sawada et le Primo une fois que vous aurez fini ici. Nous devons nous rassembler.

-D'accord, à tout de suite, accepta Lampo.

Lampo regarda les deux gardiens du Soleil s'éloigner avant que la voix de Lambo ne le ramène une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

-Eh ! Faîtes attention ou vous allez encore vous faire avoir !

Lampo grimaça et d'un pas nonchalamment pressé suivit son successeur.

* * *

-Honnêtement, Knuckle, ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour si peu... soupira Asari néanmoins avec un petit sourire, tout en se massant le cou.

-C'est mon devoir de vous soigner, répliqua celui-ci.

-Peut-être mais tu devrais économiser tes flammes pour plus tard. La bataille ne fait que commencer...

-Ne t'inquiète pas autant Asari, j'ai extrêmement beaucoup de flammes pour tous ! assura la prêtre en rejoignant Ryohei.

Knuckle tourna la tête vers son successeur pendant qu'Asari soupira tout en retournant vers Yamamoto. Ryohei combattait, des gants de boxeurs aux mains, brillant de la fière flamme du Soleil. Il avait enlevé sa veste noire et avait détendu sa cravate. Il envoyait ses adversaires au tapis en deux trois coups. Knuckle ressentit une grande fierté en voyant le jeune homme. Il était immanquablement doué et chacune de ses passes démontrait une grande expérience dans le monde de la boxe. En temps normal, Knuckle aurait eu peur que Ryohei n'emprunte la même voie que lui, qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer la fin du match et qu'il continue de boxer jusqu'à se rendre compte de la mort de son adversaire... Cependant, Knuckle était serein. Il savait que Ryohei n'irait jamais à cette même extrême. Il y avait là deux raisons. La première était que ce n'était pas dans la nature de Ryohei de commettre cette erreur. Il ne se battait que pour protéger sa petite sœur et Tsuna, au contraire de Knuckle qui, lui, à ce moment-là se battait pour lui. Et la deuxième raison était tout simplement Tsuna. Jamais le futur Decimo ne laisserait son gardien du Soleil tuer quelqu'un, inconsciemment ou non. Tsuna avait un cœur bien trop généreux et bien trop pur, pour laisser une telle finalité arriver et même Ryohei ne voudrait pas penser à ce qui se passera à cette extrême. Knuckle en était sûr. S'il avait rencontré Giotto avant le jour où il avait tué son adversaire dans ce match de boxe, alors il était pratiquement sûr que jamais il ne l'aurait fait. Giotto et Tsuna se ressemblait énormément, au niveau de la volonté mais aussi au niveau du charisme. Et jamais Knuckle n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir une quelconque tristesse dans les yeux de Giotto pour son acte. Son train de pensées l'amena à la possibilité que si jamais il n'avait jamais tué cet homme, alors il ne serait sûrement pas converti. Et même si aujourd'hui, il penserait vraiment à la parole de Dieu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé, s'il n'avait pas revêtu cet habit de prêtre. Jamais il ne se serait fixé cette limite de trois minutes à chaque bataille, pour aider Giotto quand l'occasion tournait mal. Sans doute combattrait-il plus souvent aux côtés des autres sans devoir rester en arrière pour les soigner. Oui sans doute. Les yeux de Knuckle se plissèrent petit à petit en pensant à tout ça.

-MAXIMUM CANON !

Le cri de Ryohei l'arracha à ses pensées et il vit, une grande lumière jaune surgir du poing en avant de son successeur, balayant ses adversaires. Le jeune boxeur inspira un grand coup avant de rejoindre Knuckle. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire.

-C'était impressionnant, Ryohei.

-Ce n'est rien ça ! s'écria ce dernier. C'est au moins ce qu'il fut faire pour être le gardien du Soleil, n'est-ce pas ?

Knuckle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants instant de soupirer :

-Tu as sans doute raison...

Ryohei ne manqua pas l'éclair de remords dans les yeux de son prédécesseur.

-Vous êtres extrêmement pensif... Que se passe-t-il ?

Le premier gardien du Soleil regarda le jeune homme devant, se demandant s'il devait vraiment lui dire cela. Puis il se souvint que Ryohei s'était ouvert à lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls. Peut-être était-ce cette fois à lui de le faire...

-Eh bien... pour tout extrêmement te dire, je ne sais pas si j'ai ma place au sein de la famille de Giotto. Bien sûr je ne voudrais pour rien au monde m'éloigner des Vongola ni même de tout le monde, mais je me rends compte là que tout ce que je peux faire c'est vous soigner pendant que vous combattez. Et je me dis que si je n'avais pas cette erreur de tuer mon adversaire il y a quelques années, jamais je n'aurais fait ce serment de ne plus boxer... A cause de ça je ne peux pas aider Giotto comme je le pourrais...

-Vous vous trompez, déclara calmement la voix de Ryohei.

Knuckle regarda avec surprise le visage sérieux de son successeur.

-Vous avez toujours votre place auprès de la famille du Primo. C'est évident, même pour moi que jamais le Primo ou ne serait-ce qu'un autre de vos compagnons ne vous rejettera parce que vous ne vous battez pas. De plus vous ne devez en aucun cas regretter d'avoir fait ce vœu. Je le trouve légitime et pour tout vous avouer, je trouve que cela montre votre courage et votre abnégation pour les causes justes.

-Du courage ? s'étonna Knuckle.

-C'est évident à l'EXTRÊME ! s'écria Ryohei. Il faut du courage pour abandonner la seule chose que vous aimez afin de suivre une vie juste. Vous aimiez la boxe, non ?

-Oui, mais de là à avoir du courage pour l'abandonner, je ne dirais pas ça, ce n'est qu'un...

-Ne dîtes pas ça de la discipline EXTRÊME que vous aimez ! l'interrompit Ryohei. Le sport que vous adorez est en quelque sorte une partie de votre vie, une partie de soi ! Et vous, pour continuer votre vie à l'EXTRÊME sans remords vous l'avez abandonné. Vous avez abandonné une partie de vous-même pour vous rappeler de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur, non ? De plus, vous avez fait le serment de ne pouvoir vous battre que trois minutes à chaque bataille pour aider vos compagnons. C'est un vœu EXTRÊME, qui force l'admiration de n'importe qui ! Il faut du courage pour abandonner ce que l'on aime, mais il en faut plus pour se donner une limite occasionnelle. Vous devez à chaque fois regarder quel est le bon moment pour utiliser vos capacités ou non. Pour moi, cela fait de vous le meilleur gardien du Soleil, qu'il n'en existera jamais !

Knuckle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il resta pensif pendant un instant légèrement gêné de cet aveu honnête que venait de lui faire son successeur. Il allait enfin dire quelque chose que Ryohei continua en riant :

-Et puis on est bien assez de combattants EXTRÊMES comme ça ! Si vous nous faîtes confiance, on peut battre ces Scassinatore très vite. Alors, on a plus besoin de quelqu'un qui garde ses flammes pour guérir les blessés, vous ne croyez pas ? Alors laissez-moi vous protéger pour mes compagnons et les vôtres puissent bénéficier de vos flammes sans aucuns problèmes ! Ne vous inquiétez pas de tels broutilles, cela ne vous ressemble EXTRÊMEMENT pas !

Le premier gardien du Soleil ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, une immense détermination les faisant briller à nouveau. Knuckle eut alors un immense sourire qui éclaira à nouveau son visage.

-Tu as raison, Ryohei. Désolé de m'être laissé aller comme ça.

-Pas de problème, sourit Ryohei, en frappant d'un coup vif l'épaule du prêtre qui ne broncha pas, Ryohei s'éloigna ensuite plus en avant dans les combats, plus exactement vers l'endroit où les gardiens du Nuage combattaient, dans l'intention de savoir si son aide leur était nécessaire. Il fut comme il devait être prémédité, ignoré par les deux maniaques de combats. Knuckle regarda la scène d'un Ryohei se faisant proprement et simplement rejeté par une attaque combinée des deux gardiens qui le trouvait trop insistant, tout en massant pour la forme son épaule, pensif.

Une force éclatante et une honnêteté franche et distincte, qui frappent tous ceux qui se présente à lui...

Un lumineux et brillant soleil qui heurte l'adversaire avec son corps...

Knuckle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui qui lui fasse ouvrir les yeux et sache aussi bien, voire mieux que lui, ses propres raisons... Comme on pouvait lire dans le Nouveau Testament, dans l'épître de Saint-Paul : "Ainsi donc, ne portez pas de jugement prématuré. Laissez venir le Seigneur c'est lui qui éclairera les secrets des ténèbres et rendra manifestes les desseins des cœurs. Et alors chacun recevra de Dieu la louange qui lui revient."

Ironiquement, cela semblait de circonstances pour le gardien du Soleil de la première génération.

* * *

-Herbivores pathétiques... grommela Hibari en se remettant en garde, les Scassinatore tremblants de crainte devant le préfet.

Alaude jeta à peine un coup d'œil à son successeur.

-Tu parles de votre gardien du Soleil ou de ces herbivores-là ?

-Hn. Des deux.

Alaude hocha simplement la tête, faisant comprendre au préfet de Namimori qu'il était d'accord avec lui, avant de s'élancer vers trois hommes. Au premier, il s'empara de son poignet et d'un coup de genou le lui brisa. Ne portant aucunement attention au cri de douleur qui commençait à sortir de la gorge de l'homme, il le fit basculer à terre et le réduisit au silence d'un coup vif et précis sur la nuque. Il se retourna très vite vers le deuxième qui eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, qu'il fut soulevé du sol par le col de sa veste et reçut un coup de coude violent sur sa tempe. Il perdit connaissance avant même de toucher le sol. Le troisième et dernier eut juste le temps de sortir des petits couteaux dentés d'une forme unique que des menottes se retrouvèrent sur ses poignets, lui faisant lâcher ses armes qui produisirent plusieurs tintements en touchant le sol. Alors qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvement, il sentit qu'on tirait ses bras vers le haut puis vers l'arrière. La traction était si puissante qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que se lâcher faire et finir assis sur le sol. Il juste le temps de pencher sa tête en arrière pour voir qui était responsable, qu'un coup de pied le faucha au visage et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres. Alaude eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers un nouveau groupe.

Il devait se l'avouer : il jubilait. Près que six jours qu'il n'avait combattu personne, se contentant d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations qu'il pouvait. Une habitude prise depuis longtemps et dont il ne pouvait se départir. Aussi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se battre durant ce temps. Il avait pensé à avoir un début de combat avec le descendant de Giovanni Cavallone mais même là ça s'était arrêté avant d'avoir commencé et il avait jeté son dévolu sur le Decimo. Seulement Giotto avait sûrement compris ses intentions car il était resté près du Decimo pendant presque tout ce temps afin qu'Alaude ne puisse pas le combattre. Aussi il prenait tout simplement plaisir à se battre à nouveau après ces jours à parler, faire des plans, expliquer des situations et presque se détendre. Ça avait été une expérience nouvelle pour Alaude mais cela ne valait pas un bon combat. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son successeur et le vit en train de se battre avec ses tonfas recouvert de pures flammes du Nuage.

Hibari semblait prendre presque autant de plaisir que lui dans ces combats. Il passait d'un adversaire à l'autre s'acharnant à chaque fois sur le précédent jusqu'à que celui-ci ne soit plus en état de se tenir debout. La férocité de son successeur ne le surprenait en rien. Après tout, cela devait faire un moment qu'il cherchait les agresseurs du Decimo, en tant que responsable de l'ordre de sa ville ça avait dû l'énerver de ne rien pouvoir faire pour retrouver le futur boss. Et une fois qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé la trace des ravisseurs on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en tuant les Vanazione. Oui ça avait dû énerver Hibari...

-Hibari ! Hibari !

Alaude leva les yeux aux ciel pour voir le fidèle oiseau jaune de son successeur voler en cercle à quelque mètres au-dessus de son maître. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce si petit oiseau arrive à rester en l'air aussi longtemps malgré ses petites ailes...

-Hibari ! Hibari ! continua à piailler joyeusement l'oiseau, ignorant le regard d'Alaude.

-Ne me gêne pas. Je corrige des herbivores, répondit simplement Hibari distinctement, une menace sourde dans la voix tandis qu'il plissait les yeux de colère en regardant les Scassinatore.

Alaude ne savait pas ce dont il devait s'étonner le plus. Que l'oiseau reste avec quelqu'un comme Hibari ou que son successeur lui répondre... Alaude sentit alors ses sens se mettre en alerte il se retourna et vit deux hommes qui s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il s'élança le premier sur eux. D'un mouvement d'une extrême vivacité il balança son talon sur la tempe de l'un des deux avant d'empoigner le poignet du second et l'amener jusqu'au milieu du dos où il le tordit. L'homme se plia de douleur tout en criant. Alaude donna un coup de front à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme qui s'écroula sous le choc.

-Pathétique... renifla Alaude.

Soudain un brusque mouvement attira son attention. Un Scassinatore l'attaquait sur son angle mort ! Il n'eut pas de réagir que l'homme était sur lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent en attrapant du regard l'éclat de la lame. Mais ce fut tout tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir. Une boule pleine d'épine traversa son champ de vision frappant l'homme qui l'attaquait sur une partie de son corps non protégée et l'envoyant valser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin. Alaude regarda dans la direction d'où venait la boule et son son successeur qui abaissant sa main qui tenait sa boîte-arme ouverte. Alaude tiqua.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

-Comme ça tu m'en dois une, c'est tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je déteste les dettes.

-Je demande un combat.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je voudrais un véritable combat contre toi. Quand vous nous avez testé, tu me l'as refusé. Cette fois, je vais t'obliger à accepter.

Alaude regarda son successeur de son regard froid habituel, Hibari le lui rendant naturellement. Puis l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alaude.

-Bien que ça ne m'intéresse habituellement pas de me battre contre un gamin, je dois avouer que pour cette fois c'est une perspective intéressante...

Hibari hocha simplement la tête avant de se détourner du premier gardien du Nuage. Puis une voix se fit entre au travers des explosions des autres combats autour.

-Kyoya !

Hibari se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de Tsuna. Il terrassa un de ses ennemis qui osa se mettre sur sa route avant de se retrouver devant Tsuna. Celui-ci avait une légère égratignure sur la joue et regarda avec détermination Hibari.

-Omnivore ? demanda Hibari, étonné de voir le boss venir à lui.

-On doit tenter une percée ! s'exclama le Decimo. On ne fait que perdre du temps ici. J'ai donné tout ce qu'il faut à Xanxus pour la suite du plan. Je vais libérer l'entrée du manoir.

-Pourquoi me préviens-tu, omnivore ? Tu es bien capable de la faire seul...

-Parce que sinon tu vas me mordre à mort pour ne rien t'avoir dit, déclara Tsuna stoïquement en s'éloignant. Soyez prêts à entrer dans le manoir et ne vous approchez pas de l'entrée !

-Hn.

Tsuna rejoignit Giotto et posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Le Primo Vongola se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

-Je vais balayer l'entrée du manoir pour que nous puissions y entrer. Éloignez-vous assez loin, s'il vous plaît.

Giotto jeta un coup d'œil à la dite entrée, d'où sortait encore des dizaines d'adversaires, tous prêts à en découdre. Il était très curieux du comment son petit-fils allait bien pouvoir passer avec cette masse humaine. Il hocha la tête et, d'un coup de ses flammes, s'éloigna comme l'avait demandé Tsuna. Celui-ci activa alors ses flammes et bondit vers le ciel. Arrivé à une hauteur convenable, il se stabilisa et tendit un bras derrière lui faisant y surgir sa flamme douce, tandis que l'autre bras se tendit, vers l'entrée du manoir Scassinatore.

-Opération X... murmura Tsuna.

Il décida de viser un tout petit peu avant l'entrée, afin que le bâtiment ne s'écroule pas. Lanalia y étant sûrement à l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Au sol, Alaude regarda d'un air désapprobateur le Decimo.

-L'idiot... Il fait une trop bonne cible de n'importe quel endroit...

Tous les gardiens avaient vu Tsuna dans les airs et comprirent ce qu'ils se passaient. Ceux de la dixième génération entraînèrent leur prédécesseur vers l'entrée du manoir. G et Asari se précipitèrent vers Giotto.

-Giotto, tu vas bien ? demanda tout d'abord Asari auquel le dit Giotto hocha la tête.

-Que fait le gamin ?

-Il a dit qu'il allait nous créer un passage vers le manoir... Il emmagasine une telle puissance de flammes dans cette main c'est incroyable...

-Ohé ! s'écria Gokudera. Éloignez-vous ! Vous êtes trop prêt !

Il les entraîna vers le groupe de Vongola qui s'étaient formé. Puis Lambo poussa un cri :

-Tsuna-nii !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui qui regardait d'un air effrayé et inquiet le manoir Scassinatore. Ils se tournèrent dans la même direction et ils le virent.

Un homme se trouvait à un balcon du troisième étage. Entre ses mains il avait un fusil à lunettes et révèlant l'arme, il pointa le canon sur le Decimo en contrebas. G réagit instinctivement il visa l'homme avant de baisser son arme et de grimacer :

-Trop haut, je ne l'atteindra pas à cette distance...

Gokudera avait fait le même mouvement avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : son boss se trouvait sur la ligne de mire. Il allait se déplacer quand il vit le snipper appuyer sur la détente.

-Non ! cria-t-il.

Au moment du cri, tous entendirent un grand bruit venant de la fenêtre où se trouvait le snipper. Celui-ci d'ailleurs laissa échapper son arme et chancela. Perdant l'équilibre, il passa par-dessus la rambarde et alla s'écraser sur le sol, y mourant. Les gardiens mirent un petit moment avant de comprendre que la menace était écartée et soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Mukuro eut un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le linteau de la fenêtre où se trouvait le Scassinatore.

Pendant ce temps Alaude regarda son successeur. Celui-ci continuait à se battre contre les Scassinatore pestant contre ses homologues herbivores qui se cessait de s'assembler pour de futiles raisons. Oui il continuait de se battre... Avec un seul tonfa. Alaude regarda le tonfa qui était parti s'encastrer sur le linteau en pierre de la fenêtre, après avoir réglé le compte du snipper. Oui, son successeur avait fait preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit et il était presque certain que celui-ci n'ai agit que parce qu'il savait que les autres herbivores ne le pouvait pas. Il avait vu la menace plus tôt que le gardien de la Foudre et étudié parfaitement le terrain et les capacités des autres gardiens avant de se rendre compte qu'il était le seul à pouvoir agir. Il avait donc protégé son boss, tout en restant très discret. Alaude apprécia cette tournure d'esprit.

Un nuage distant qui protège la famille de son côté...

Soudain une lumière éclaira le ciel. La main tendue vers l'entre du manoir de Tsuna produisait une lumière blanche aveuglante.

-X-Burner Air ! s'écria le Decimo alors que ses flammes dures se jetèrent comme un rayon sur l'entrée du manoir.

Un souffle incroyable se créa alors, balayant les derniers assassins qui se trouvaient encore sur le chemin. Plusieurs fenêtres de la bâtisse explosèrent sous le souffle de l'attaque, tandis que le manoir entier tremblait, achevant de prévenir le reste des Scassinatore de leur présence dans leur propriété. Tsuna souffla avant de redescendre au sol.

-Tsuna ! s'écria Gokudera. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, sourit Tsuna tandis que sa flamme sur son front disparaissait. Allons-y, nous n'avons que peu de temps.

Tout le monde acquiescèrent avant de se mettre à courir vers l'intérieur du manoir. Giotto se positionna à côté de son descendant.

-Magnifique, commenta-t-il.

-Merci, sourit Tsuna.

-Était-ce ta puissance maximale ? demanda Giotto.

-Bien sûr que non. Sinon le manoir des Scassinatore n'aurait pas résisté.

Giotto acquiesça tout en souriant : il s'en était douté. Tsuna avait donné l'impression de contrôler sa flamme pour qu'elle ne soit pas très puissante. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto.

-On va se séparer, décida le futur Decimo. Je suis inquiet pour Lanalia, on va donc essayer de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : Mukuro, tu vas voir à la morgue. Kyoya, va te donner la position de la salle. Lui et moi on va aller dans la salle de torture. Ensuite pour ce que est de la mission principale, Takeshi et Oni-san, allez dans la salle des gardes et essayez de faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus fournir de renforts. Chrome, Lambo vous allez rester ici et empêchez les Scassinatore de revenir aider leur boss. Hayato...

-Je vais vous ouvrir un passage jusqu'à la salle du trône, déclara Gokudera. Si Lanalia a été découverte, il y a de grande chances qu'elle n'ait pas eut le temps de s'occuper du bras droit du Septimo. Je vais me charger de lui.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. On se rejoint tous dans la salle du trône une fois les vérifications faîtes. Tiens le coup jusque là, Hayato.

-Évidemment ! s'écria Gokudera, ravi que son boss ait accepté sa demande.

-Et vous ? demanda Tsuna en se tournant vers Giotto et ses gardiens.

-Mes gardiens et moi allons nous battre contre les Scassinatore encore présents. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous ne soyez pas gêné une fois que nous aurez retrouvé Lanalia.

-Très bien. Merci Giotto-san... Soyez prudents, les gars. A vous aussi, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers la première génération.

Tout le monde acceptèrent de ne pas baisser leur garde avant de s'éparpiller.

* * *

Gokudera courait dans le couloir sombre sans rencontrer une seule résistance. A tel point qu'il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eut toute la famille Scassinatore à l'extérieur...

Dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Lanalia serait un gros mensonge. Déjà quand Lanalia était parti de leur base la veille, son boss avait déclaré avoir un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Ensuite la jeune fille n'avait pas fait exploser les bombes. Ce n'était pas un oubli, volontaire ou non, de sa part car sinon elle serait allé à leur rencontre durant les batailles, or cela n'avait pas été le cas. Alors cela voudrait dire qu'elle en avait été empêché. Gokudera avait une petite idée sur le "par qui" mais la grande question était le "pourquoi". Sans doute la jeune femme leur dirait-elle quand ils la retrouveront... S'ils la retrouvent... Gokudera s'arrêta et se foutu une claque magistrale. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Elle était vivante il en était sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Elle avait promis à Tsuna de rester en vie, donc elle ferait tout pour respecter sa promesse. Elle était comme ça après tout. Il reprit sa route dans les couloirs tortueux du manoir de l'ennemi.

Il arriva enfin devant une grand porte. Il la reconnut tout de suite, grâce aux informations qu'avaient eut Hibari de Lanalia : elle menait à la salle du trône. Il hésita à la passer, les paroles de Lanalia résonant toujours dans sa tête. Elle leur avait dit que le Septimo Scassinatore avait de grande chance de se trouver là et que jamais ils ne devraient l'affronter seul. Mais d'un autre côté c'était peut-êtrelà aussi où se trouvait le bras droit du boss des Scassinatore... Il inspira à fond et ouvrit la porte.

Vide. La salle était vide. Seul un immense trône se trouvait là presque au fond de la pièce sombre et lugubre, donnant un air presque moyenâgeux à la salle. Gokudera renifla de dédain devant cette atmosphère. C'est en examinant du regard la pièce qu'il le vit, à moitié caché par un rideau de couleur bordeaux qu'on avait dû repousser dans l'urgence. Un escalier menant à la pièce au-dessus, pièce seulement utilisé par le boss et dans laquelle personne d'autre n'avait le droit de pénétrer. Gokudera hésita encore une fois avant d'emprunter l'escalier. Celui-ci était plus court que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il devait se trouver dans une sorte de vestibule. Il avisa donc la porte. Il respira un grand coup. Il vérifia que son arme était toujours en place sur son poignet, que l'oreillette que son boss lui avait donnée était activée à son oreille. Il prévoyait du grabuge de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il grimaça avant de reprendre un expression déterminée. Se tenant sur ses gardes, il l'ouvrit discrètement avant de l'ouvrir complètement une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il se figea, avisant une forme sombre sur le sol. Une respiration lourde et hachée semblait en provenir. Enfin, un gémissement de douleur déchira le silence méfiant de la pièce.

-Ha...Haya...to-kun ? Que... que fais-tu... ici ?

L'appel ainsi que la voix faible et rauque, autrefois assurée et douce, déchira le cœur de Gokudera qui se précipita sur la forme au sol.

-Non... Lanalia !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Eh oui même le perso que j'ai crée y a eut droit... Vous deviez vous en douter, non ? Ben quoi ? J'ai déjà fait le coup à Tsuna, puis à G, maintenant fallait bien que ce soit Lanalia ! Vous ne croyez pas ? Eh bien tant pis, c'est ma fic j'en fais ce que je veux, nyark nyark !_

_Je pense que vous allez me traiter de sadique là maintenant ^^'. C'est pour vous dire que je mets ma fic en pause pour quelques semaines. Comme j'ai mes examens au début du mois de janvier j'aimerais avoir du temps du réviser et écrire ma fic tout en révisant, ne pourra pas passer... Donc je suis vraiment désolée. C'est l'histoire de deux ou trois semaines. Peut-être que si j'ai le temps d'écrire je le posterais, mais il y a peu de chances. J'espère que vous comprenez._

_Mais tout de même... Review ?_


	30. Chapter 30 Ferrante Scassinatore

_Coucou me revoilà ! Après trois semaines de révisions acharnées et d'examens je reviens enfin pour un nouveau chapitre de Les flammes temporelles._

_J'espère que ça vous a manqué quand même un peu ^^_

_Je vais quand même prendre le temps de déclarer que l'univers de KHR n'est pas à moi et que je me prends un véritable plaisir à la détourner pour mon imagination et la votre ^^_

_Je remercie **MissXYZ, freddyman, Neko, Vongola, mary6987, Ecarlates, Karo, inukag9** et **Himutsu-chan** pour avoir posté une review sur le dernier chapitre. Je remercie également ceux qui lisent en anonymes ou non, ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou non (mais qui la lisent) et ceux qui la suivent ou non (pareil, mais qui la lisent ^^) cette fiction. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaise !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ** : XD Bah je pense que tout le monde a son petit moment de doute dans sa vie et je pense que des personnes qui vivent dans la mafia doivent en avoir plus que quiconque . Ce n'est pas après tout une vie facile, où on peut se remettre toujours en question. Mais pour moi la Volonté c'est aussi surpasser ces doutes par soi-même ^^ Pourquoi s'en prendre à Lanalia ? Eh bien parce que ça fait partie de l'histoire ^^. Lanalia a besoin aussi d'être blessé pour le grand final mais je n'en dis pas plus. Profites bien de ce chapitre_

_**Neko** : Ravie que ça te plaise autant. J'avoue m'être bien décarcassée la tête pour que les combats paraissent réalistes et soient aussi clairs que possible et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas dans ce chapitre-ci. Non t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eut le temps de mettre les reviews pour les autres chapitres, j'ai moi-même parfois du mal à répondre à tout le monde avant que mes chapitres ne soient publiés ^^'. Oui, oui j'adore ça ^^ En fait j'adore j'adore malmener les persos que je connais. Voici la suite tant attendue et merci encore pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !_

_**Vongola** : Merci de me continuer à me supporter, je te promets une superbe suites pleines de rebondissements et de nouvelles révélations ! On arrive bientôt à la fin peut-être encore deux ou trois chapitre selon mon inspiration de la semaine qui arrive ! Profites bien de la suite !_

_**Karo** : Merci ^^ merci de me soutenir depuis le début ! Mais oui il est inconscient. Mais c'est le Gokudera que j'adore. Et s'il hésite à y aller, c'est un peu comme si une sorte de force invisible l'amenait jusqu'à cette pièce ^^ Oui Tsuna a quelqu'un dans sa vie ^^ Et bien vous le saurez dans le tout dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 30 : Ferrante Scassinatore

Reborn regardait les combats se faire dans les jardins, ayant choisi une place stratégique un peu éloigné du champ de bataille. Il surveillait d'un œil distrait les membres de la Varia, qui faisaient plus de bruit qu'autre chose. Il regardait l'entrée du manoir où il pouvait voir les derniers membres de la famille ennemie s'y agglutiner, repoussés par les gardiens Vongolas de la dixième génération ainsi que de la première génération. Ils faisaient du bon travail, efficace et coordonnés. Il n'arrivait pas à voir tous les combats qui s'y déroulait et fut tenté de choisir un autre perchoir où il pourrait mieux voir, mais il y résista.

Il avait décidé de ne pas interférer dans le plan de son... non ce n'était plus son élève.

Il se fit la réflexion que même lui aurait du mal à ne plus voir Tsuna comme son élève. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Le fils de Iemitsu avait grandi. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne pouvait plus être appelé Dame-Tsuna. Il ne pouvait plus être considéré comme un apprenti boss. Les derniers événements lui avaient montré que le futur boss des Vongolas avaient bien appris ses leçons. Certes cela avait pris du temps mais elles avaient fini par être assimilées.

Et maintenant il avait décidé de ne pas intervenir dans les combats du futur Decimo. C'était lui-même qui avait décidé du plan et de la marche à suivre. Maintenant tout ce que pouvait faire Reborn en tant que son ancien tuteur mais aussi en tant que tueur à gage en contrat avec les Vongolas était de croire en Tsuna.

De croire en son ancien élève pour régler les chose.

Oui il devait lui faire confiance pou que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Mais...

C'était dur...

Il voulait y aller...

Il voulait se battre !

Il voulait protéger son élève, son boss, car oui il savait qu'il voulait rester auprès de ce jeune home qui ne pouvait qu'être le digne boss que les Vongola attendaient depuis des années et Reborn voulait voir de ses propres yeux le devenir des Vongolas sous l'autorité de Tsuna.

Mais s'il se battait... cela protégerait-il Tsuna ?

La réponse était évidente.

Non, il ne ferait que le gêner. Ce combat devait non seulement fournir une preuve pour les autres familles de l'Alliance que formait les Vongola, que le futur Decimo, celui en qui la plupart ne croit pas, était digne de confiance, mais également cela montrait à la dixième génération qu'ils pourront s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires. Autrement dit les mettre en confiance.

Car il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que si la plupart des gardiens avaient accepté de faire partie de la mafia, certains étaient quand même anxieux de leur avenir dans ce milieu. Feront-ils le poids ? Quelles erreurs à ne pas commettre ? Comment intervenir ?

Certes ils auront le temps de peaufiner leur comportement en fonction des situations, Tsuna n'allait pas devenir le Decimo à la seconde même, mais il était important de les mettre dans le bain dès le début pour leur montrer ce qu'étaient réellement la mafia. Ils devaient donc gérer cela seuls, comme les gardiens qu'ils sont devenus. Donc Reborn les regardaient de loin...

Ses mains tremblèrent.

Il voulait absolument aller se battre...

Il grogna de mécontentement, tandis qu'un Léon compatissant grimpa sur son épaule et lui lécha la joue. Remerciant son animal pour cette tentative de consolation, Reborn caressa la tête du caméléon qui ferma les yeux de bonheur, appréciant ce moment si rare avec son maître. Reborn dirigea son regard vers le manoir.

-Tsuna... Fais attention.

* * *

**Retour à la tour du manoir des Scassinatore**

_L'appel ainsi que la voix faible et rauque, autrefois assurée et douce, déchira le cœur de Gokudera qui se précipita sur la forme au sol._

_-Non... Lanalia !_

Il s'accroupit précipitamment aux côtés de la jeune femme, examinant ses blessures, horrifié.

Le corps de la jeune fille était parsemé de bleus, de coupures et d'entailles de tout genre. Le haut noir moulant dans lequel la jeune femme était partie la veille, était déchiré au niveau de son abdomen laissant entrevoir des hématomes presque noirs sur son ventre. Une autre déchirure sur son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse était imbibée de sang révélant une entaille profonde. Il ne fallu pas à Gokudera un examen poussé pour savoir qu'elle avait dû être faite par une lame. La main gauche de la tueuse à gage tremblait par à coup, l'un des doigts formant un angle inquiétant. Sa chevelure normalement si noire et lumineuse était maintenant ébouriffée et à certains endroit poissant de sang, qui commençait à coaguler. Sa lèvre était fendue sur le coin gauche, une croûte de sang s'y étant formée tandis qu'un bleu se dessinait doucement mais sûrement au niveau de sa joue. Une de ses paupières était barrée d'une entaille, la forçant à la fermer sur son œil droit, tandis que l'œil gauche orange de la tueuse à gage, le considérait comme avec incrédulité, et avec une pointe de... soulagement ?

Gokudera n'y croyait pas quand il la vit. Qu'une femme si fière que Lanalia, elle qui essayait de cacher au maximum ses sentiments, même si cela avait été dur pour elle ces derniers jours, qui n'avait accepté aucun soutien ni aucune aide de leur part, soit à tel point soulagée juste en le voyant, relevait presque de l'impensable. Mais en même temps, vu ses blessures et l'horrible moment qu'elle avait dû passer, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'en étonnait. Gokudera ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Comme l'avait bien pressenti Tsuna, le père de la jeune femme avait dû découvrir sa trahison... Les poings du gardien de la Tempête se serrèrent de rage. Cet homme avait battu sa fille... N'y avait-il donc pas de limite à sa cruauté ? Gokudera sentit alors une sensation de fraîcheur sur son avant-bras. Il sursauta légèrement et baissa les yeux. La main froide de Lanalia, à laquelle un de ses doigts avait été brisé, s'était posée légèrement sur sa peau.

-Haya... Hayato...-kun... Tu... croassa la jeune femme que le bleu sur sa joue la rappela à l'ordre lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.

Le regard de Gokudera s'apaisa tandis qu'il passa une main avec douceur sur sa joue blessée, pour la calmer. Surprise par son geste, elle se tut et le regarda droit les yeux lui lançant un regard à moitié interrogateur, à moitié fatigué. Gokudera était lui aussi surpris par son geste : il l'avait fait sans vraiment réfléchir. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour retirer sa main, alors il décida de continuer sur cette lancée, espérant avec force que Lanalia ait l'esprit trop embrumé pour le voir renflouer son rougissement à son geste.

-Chut... murmura Gokudera. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais soigner quelques unes de tes blessures grâce à ma flamme du Soleil et ensuite on descendra... Tout le monde était inquiet pour toi !

Les yeux de Lanalia se fermèrent doucement tandis que Gokudera enflamma sa bague du Soleil pour soigner l'entaille sur son œil, priant pour que celle-ci ne soit pas trop profonde pour que ses flammes du Soleil puisse la cicatriser. Heureusement ce fut le cas. Les bords de la plaie finirent par se rejoindre, laissant la paupière de la tueuse à gage immaculé de toute blessure. Une fois que cela fut fini, le jeune femme ouvrit les deux, plongeant leur couleur orangé dans celui vert du gardien de Tempête, soulageant celui-ci qui croyait qu'elle serait aveugle d'un œil. Il lui adressa un sourire avant d'enflammer sa bague et de les diriger vers la plaie sur sa jambe.

-Hayato-kun... reprit-elle, d'une voix plus forte. Vas-t'en... Tu ferais mieux... de me laisser... Il ne va pas... pas tarder à revenir...

Gokudera arrêta tout mouvement. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Il... il peut revenir à tout moment... continua Lanalia. Il ne sait rien de... Il...

-Lanalia, demanda Gokudera en l'interrompant. Quand tu dis "il", tu parles de...

Juste à ce moment, un gros bruit se fit entendre suivi par des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient rapidement de la salle où les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient. Gokudera leva la tête vers le bruit et remarqua avec effarement qu'il y avait une autre sortie, sans aucune porte. Une autre ombre projetée sur le sol s'avança dans leur direction. Aussitôt Gokudera fut sur ses pieds légèrement devant la jeune femme. Un homme pénétra alors dans la pièce, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué le gardien de la Tempête, tout en pestant :

-Maudit soit ce Decimo ! Il a fallu qu'il attaque maintenant... Comment a-t-il su que... ? s'arrêta-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur l'argenté.

Il considéra avec étonnement l'intrus dans un premier temps avant qu'un sourire malsain un brin moqueur ne s'étira sur ses lèvres. Gokudera serra les poings. Devant lui se tenait Ferrante Sbagliato.

-Eh bien, eh bien... déclara celui-ci, nonchalant alors que Gokudera pouvait sentir dans le fond de sa voix une intention menaçante. Il semble qu'un rat ait eu la stupide idée de venir jusqu'ici seul... Que viens-tu faire là, Smocking Bomb Hayato ? Ton boss t'aurait envoyé pour tester le terrain ?

La mâchoire de Gokudera se crispa, sa colère pour le boss des Sbagliato remontant en flèche. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir trahi son boss, alors que celui-ci lui faisait confiance malgré le désaccord de la succession. Ni ça, ni même le fait que ce soit lui qui ait demandé la torture de Tsuna. Et le fait qu'il ait battu Lanalia ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer.

-Sbagliato... dit-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de colère dans sa voix. Pourquoi avoir été à tel point avec Lanalia ?

-Non... ! pressa Lanalia d'une voix faible et inquiète. Arrête !

Ferrante Sbagliato darda un regard légèrement étonné sur le Gardien. Il le considéra pendant un moment, puis il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Au mouvement de l'homme, Gokudera se campa sur ses positions, ouvertement sur ses gardes. Ferrante s'arrêta avant d'avoir un sourire malsain sur son visage. Il s'avança dans une autre direction, tournant légèrement autour des deux jeunes gens. Gokudera le suivit du regard.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être très attaché à cette fille, Gokudera Hayato... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Elle a essayé de tuer l'un de vous et vous a proposé un chantage tout en ciblant ton boss... Pourquoi es-tu en train de la défendre ? Elle fait parti de mes hommes, mes subordonnés... Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de la punir comme je le souhaite ?

-Vous êtes ignoble... cracha Gokudera.

-Ceci est ton point de vue, indiqua Ferrante. Pour moi j'ai tous les droits de la punir. Après tout elle a fait rater une mission importante, tuant une centaine de mes hommes... Puis elle a fait preuve d'insubordination envers moi. Qui mieux que moi peut la punir pour ses actes ?

-Et si vous vous remettiez en question ? déclara Gokudera. Si elle est allée chercher ailleurs c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien à vos côté ou que vous l'étouffiez !

-Arrête ! s'écria Lanalia en essayant de se relever par la force de ses bras.

Au cri, Gokudera jeta à la jeune femme un regard interrogateur. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, le regard anxieux, avant de le diriger vers son père.

-Gardien de la Tempête, appela Ferrante tandis que Gokudera se retourna vers lui. Que veux-tu dire par « chercher ailleurs » ?

-Je veux parler du fait qu'elle se soit tournée vers nous pour vous arrêter, cracha Gokudera, tout en surveillant la jeune femme, qui finit par baisser les yeux, défaite.

-Tournée vers vous ? Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononça ces mots, ses yeux du boss des Scassinatore s'écarquillèrent tandis que son débit ralentissait, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ses yeux passèrent dans ceux de Lanalia qui étaient dirigés vers lui avec une haine évidente, teinté de fatigue et de désarroi, à Gokudera, qui semblait un peu perdu. Le cerveau de celui-ci tournait à plein régime. Quelque chose était bizarre... Pour commencer, pourquoi Lanalia lui avait-elle demandé d'arrêter ? D'arrêter quoi ? De parler à son père ? Voulait-elle lui parler elle-même ? Non ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ça... La façon dont elle lui avait demandé, faisait plutôt penser à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il donne plus d'information au Septimo des Scassinatore. Comme si... comme s'il le Septimo n'était pas au courant de la trahison de Lanalia. Mais c'était ridicule ! Pour quelle raison le Septimo Scassinatore aurait-il battu sa propre fille, celle qui est reconnue comme étant son meilleur tueur à gage ? Vu l'amour propre et la fierté que possédait Ferrante Scassinatore, il ne devait pas d'autre raison que la trahison de ses subordonnées qui puisse l'amener à de telles extrémités. Pourtant vu comment le boss de la guilde d'assassin les regardait, Gokudera ne voyait pas d'autre raison au comportement de Lanalia.

-Hayato Gokudera, appela le Septimo Scassinatore, faisant sortir celui-ci de son tourbillon de pensées, tu es en train de dire que tu croyais que j'avais battu cette... fille... parce qu'elle m'aurait trahi pour se mettre dans vos rangs, c'est ça ?

Gokudera ne répondit rien, se mordant les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tueuse à gage qui avait le visage baissé. Apparemment il avait vu juste, bien que trop tard... Le Septimo n'avait rien su de la trahison de sa fille ! Mais alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il battu avec une telle force et une telle cruauté ? Il allait lui poser la question, en rage contre lui-même de ne pas avoir compris le message de Lanalia plus tôt, quand le Septimo se détourna d'eux, avant de s'approcher d'une minuscule fenêtre et de regarder en contrebas ses hommes se faire battre par la faction d'assassin, indépendante des Vongolas.

-Aah... je vois... Je comprends maintenant ces cris quand je la frappais soupira-t-il avant d'imiter quelqu'un en train de se faire frapper, et prenant une voix de femme de se plaindre."Je veux pas reprendre le trône des Scassinatore ! Je vous le jure, Septimo-sama !"...

Gokudera vit rouge en entendant l'imitation pathétique de Lanalia que faisait le boss de la guilde d'assassin de l'Ombre. En une seconde, il pointa le canon de son arme dans la direction, refusant qu'on se moque d'elle, la colère déformant ses traits. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas lui même sa réaction. Cette réaction aurait été la même si on en était pris à l'honneur de son boss. Mais après tout, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait déjà accepté Lanalia dans la famille, parmi eux. Il réfléchit pendant un instant se demandant si la réaction aurait la même si cela avait dirigé contre l'un de ses autres compagnons. La réponse fut évidente. Non. Il aurait certainement réussi à se contrôler. Donc cela devait dire que la jeune femme était au moins aussi importante que son boss. Soudain, à cette pensée, ajoutée à toutes celles qu'il avait eut concernant la jeune femme depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était de leur côté, il comprit. Après tout, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui était aussi important, voire plus, pour lui que Tsuna.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Lanalia. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il en fut troublé. Il ne la connaissait que depuis huit mois, quand celle-ci l'avait sauvé de sa chute. Il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie, même très attirante, malgré le début de méfiance qu'il entretenait envers elle au début de leur connaissance. Il savait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour avoir de telles pensées : il se tenait face au Septimo Scassinatore, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde, ni même penser à autre chose, mais cette fois son cerveau refusait de lui obéir. Ses pensées s'imposaient à lui.

Mais ce fut une constatation amère. Après tout n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un ? Qu'elle voulait quitter les Scassinatore pour avoir une vie "normale" avec lui ? Il grimaça, ses yeux se teintant de douleur : à peine comprenait-il ses sentiments qu'il savait que cet amour ne serait jamais partagé. Mais était-ce si surprenant ? Une telle fille... il était normal qu'elle soit déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un...

-Hayato-kun...

Il sursauta au chuchotement de Lanalia, relevant la tête. Ferrante n'avait pas bougé, leur tournant toujours le dos. Par contre, l'arme de Gokudera s'était un peu abaissée, pointant le sol. Il tourna la tête vers celle qu'il l'aimait. Lanalia le regardait avec une légère inquiétude :

-Je ne... sais pas à quoi tu penses... Mais... Mais tu ne devrais pas baisser la garde... Ne sous-estime pas mon père.

Gokudera déglutit, pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne l'avait pas repris à temps et hocha la tête. Un profond soupir les fit revenir vers Ferrante.

-Aaah ! Mais qu'ais-je fait ? J'ai battu ma fille pour une raison infondée ! Comment ais-je pu manquer de confiance en elle ?! Je le savais pourtant... C'est moi-même qui l'ait éduquée : comment ais-je pu penser qu'elle me trahirait pour un simple trône ? Aaah... Comment me faire pardonner...

Ferrante serra le poings toujours en leur tournant le dos avant de les aplatir avec force sur la rambarde de la fenêtre en pierre. Gokudera regarda sans rien comprendre le Septimo Scassinatore. C'était sûrement une comédie. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, les yeux plissés. Gokudera revint au boss de l'Ombre, son arme toujours pointée sur lui. Puis Ferrante se redressa et avec une vitesse hallucinante se retourna vers eux. Gokudera eut à peine le temps de voir le bras du Septimo se tendre, une revolver à la main et pointé sur lui, que le coup partit. Grâce à ces réflexes, il réussit à éviter une blessure mortelle, quand le coup étant très rapide, la balle se planta dans son épaule gauche. Il grimaça de douleur quand celle-ci se fit sentir avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

-HAYATO-KUN ! cria Lanalia.

Ferrante regarda sa fille pendant un instant, avant de regarder à nouveau Gokudera qui essayait de se relever malgré la douleur. En un instant, il se précipita sur lui. Le gardien de la Tempête sentant le danger venir pointa son arme vers le boss des Scassinatore, sans plus s'occuper de la douleur de sa blessure et tira. Ferranta réussit à éviter le rayon de flammes, avec une telle aisance, que Gokudera aurait pu croire qu'il glissait dessus sans aucune difficulté. Le rayon traversa le toit, faisant écrouler quelque morceaux de toiture dans la salle. Le Septimo donna un coup de pied tourné au poignet qui tenait l'arme déviant la trajectoire avant de le coincer sous la plante de son pied au sol. Gokudera laissa échapper une plainte de douleur avant de jeter un regard assassin à l'homme. Il devait le reconnaître il était fort. Il comprenait pourquoi Lanalia avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas l'attaquer seul. Le Septimo dirigea le canon de son arme sur le bras droit du Decimo.

-Sache, déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiments, qu'il m'importe peu de savoir si cette fille ait décidé de me renverser ou de vous rejoindre. La finalité est la même : elle m'a trahi. Bien que je m'attendais à un peu plus de jugeote de sa part. Aller demander de l'aide... s'attacher à des gens... il semblerait que je l'ai surestimée : je la croyais plus intelligente. Qui plus est elle s'est alliée avec nos ennemis ? Alors c'est un affront que je ne devrais pas laisser impunis. Je ne pensais pas la tuer jusqu'à que tu viennes. Une petite rééducation suffit pour faire changer d'avis à un révolutionnaire... Mais une trahison avec en prime une alliance avec mes pires ennemis ? Voilà qui mérite de mettre les choses au clair.

-Vos pires ennemis ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait pour que vous nous détestiez à ce point ? Jamais le Judaime, ou ne serait-ce que les autres boss des Vongolas ne vous ont jamais donné du tort ! Pourquoi vous acharner sur les Vongolas ?

-Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait... Vous êtes des Vongolas. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de devoir reprendre le flambeau d'une famille qui s'autodétruit petit à petit... qui finit par être oubliée ! Vous les Vongolas qui avez commencé en étant un simple groupe d'auto-défense... Un groupe qui n'aurait aucun avenir dans le monde de la mafia, vous avez perduré ! Jusqu'à atteindre le sommet. Mettant de l'ombre aux autres familles de la mafia, qui elles, sont restés sur leurs plates-bandes, essayant de perdurer dans leur activités, essayant de garder ce qui leur faisait honneur ! Et comme si cela ne vous suffisait pas, vous avez tout pris ! Vous avez rassemblés les familles pour de stupides alliances, muselant ceux qui ne pensait pas comme vous. Vous avez fait main basse sur toutes les activités mafieuses les régulant comme si vous étiez celle qui aviez le plus de poids, simplement à cause d'un simple pouvoir : celui de la flamme de Dernière Volonté. Je dois avouer cependant que celle-ci est puissante. Alors comme vous, qui avez tout pris, laissant les Scassinatore dans l'Ombre, tandis que vous ameniez de plus en plus de familles mafieuses, vers le monde de l'officialité, nous, nous allons prendre aussi tout ce que vous avez. En nous penchant sur la Flamme de Dernière Volonté, je vais redorer le blason des Scassinatore.

Un bruit de pas interrompit alors le Septimo qui leva la tête vers la porte par laquelle Gokudera était passé. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, avec quelques mèches grisonnantes entra alors dans la pièce, un air désabusé sur le visage.

-Septimo-sama, les Vongolas se sont éparpillés dans le manoir. Je crois qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, dois-je... déclara-t-il avant de s'arrêter alors que ses yeux ne se posèrent sur Gokudera épinglé au sol par son boss.

Les yeux de Gokudera se plissèrent. Ce devait être le bras droit dont Lanalia avait parlé.

-Oui, je crois savoir ce qu'ils cherchent, répondit Ferrante en jetant un coup d'œil à Lanalia qui était toujours prostrée sur le sol. J'ai vu par l'autre pièce que la première génération était avec eux, exact ?

-Oui, Boss. Voulez-vous que j'élimine le Primo ?

Ferrante sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Hmm... Non... Après tout, je pense qu'il doit être étroitement protégé, ne serait par son bras droit. De plus il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est puissant et qu'il possède l'Hyper Intuition... Ah je sais, on va utiliser la technique que Lanalia nous a suggéré, ricana Ferrante en lui jetant un regard moqueur sous celui horrifié de la jeune femme. Menace ses amis. Avec tes talents de snipper, tu devrais pouvoir leur barrer la route. Si tu peux éliminer le Decimo, vas-y.

-Mais Septimo-sama, tout en ignorant le hoquet de stupeur de Gokudera aux mots du boss des assassins, si je le tues vous ne pourrez plus récupérer son pouvoir.

-Je suis en train de me dire que si le gamin possède le pouvoir de ramener les gens du passé, peut-être son ancêtre le possède également, ou tout du moins celui de voyager dans le passé... Je me contenterais de celui-ci.

-Très bien, Septimo-sama... Et que voulez-vous faire de ces deux-là ?

-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Je leur dois une leçon à tous les deux. Lanalia va payer pour m'avoir trahi. Quant à cet impertinent qui a eu le cran de croire qu'il pouvait m'arrêter seul... Eh bien ce sera un avertissement pour le Decimo Vongola. Peut-être voudra-t-il renoncer à devenir le Decimo, si jamais je lui montre le corps de son bras droit...

-Très bien. Septimo-sama. Je ne tuerais Sawada Tsunayoshi qu'en dernier recours dans ce cas, déclara le bras droit en tournant les talons.

-Parfait Marcello, termina Ferrante en se réjouissant de la belle idée qu'il venait d'avoir pendant que celui-ci fermait la porte derrière lui.

Gokudera lui lança un regard meurtrier tout ne se démenant pour sortir de la menace du boss. Il ne devait pas perdre ! Il savait pertinemment que si jamais il venait à mourir, Tsuna en serait que plus triste et ce n'était vraiment pas ça dont il avait besoin ! Il enflamma sa bague et l'inséra dans sa boîte Vongola. Uri en sortit et se jeta sur le visage du Septimo.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? eut le temps de s'écrier Ferrante avant le chat de la Tempête ne lui lacéra le visage.

La pression sur le poignet de Gokudera disparut, laissant le bras droit du Decimo Vongola se relever. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps à se masser le poignet pour pointer de nouveau son arme sur le boss. Ferrante finit par se débarrasser d'Uri en le prenant par le cou, tandis que l'animal continuait de griffer dans le vie.

-Sale chat ! pesta avec colère le boss des Scassinatore avant de le balancer avec force contre le mur, que le chat percuta avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

-Uri ! s'écria Gokudera. Enfoiré...

Il enflamma sa bague d'une flamme du Nuage et ouvrit l'un des boîtes à sa ceinture et en sortit la cartouche noire qu'il inséra dans son arme. Il tira sur le boss des Scassinatore qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Le rayon rouge et violet provoqua une explosion qui souleva une grande quantité de poussière. Les murs derrière où se trouvait le Septimo se lézardèrent, menaçant à tout moment de s'écrouler.

-Prends ça... s'exclama joyeusement Gokudera en abaissant son arme.

Il eut un instant de blanc dans lequel Gokudera et Lanalia regardaient le nuage de fumée. Puis une forme sombre s'y avança dangereusement avant d'en sortir, dispersant la poussière dans toute la pièce. Ferrante Scassinatore, sans aucune blessure, s'élançait à tout vitesse vers un Gokudera stupéfait. Celui-ci se réveilla juste à temps pour éviter un coup de coude à la mâchoire. Il glissa jusque de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le boss ne se laissa pas surprendre et à peine le mouvement du jeune gardien de la Tempête exécuté, celui-ci se lança à sa poursuite. Gokudera avait l'impression que les pas du boss des assassins ne touchaient pas le sol tellement celui-ci était rapide. D'un mouvement vif, il visa devant les pieds de son adversaire et tira. Ferrante eut juste le temps de s'arrêter avant qu'une autre explosion ne se fasse dans la pièce, soulevant de nouveau un peu de poussière. Gokudera ne s'arrêta pas là et enflamma une autre de ses bagues, d'une flamme crépitante de la Foudre qu'il inséra dans une autre boîte de sa ceinture. Avec une extrême rapidité, il enclencha alors une grosse cartouche, des pics étant apparus sur son arme se positionnèrent alors vers son adversaire. Un épais rayon rouge entouré d'éclair de la même couleur se dirigea alors vers le paquet de fumée. Un cri de douleur s'y fit entendre. Gokudera eut un demi-sourire en entendant ce cri. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se réjouir un trait de couleur violette sortit du rideau de fumée et entra dans sa vision, grossissant à chaque seconde. Gokudera pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en essayant de s'élancer sur ce même côté. Mais le mystérieux trait réussit à l'atteindre de peu, le marquant d'une longue et fine coupure sanglante, avant de continuer sa course sur le mur de la salle derrière le jeune homme. Aussitôt, un bruit de fissure se fit entendre derrière lui et à peine s'était-il retourné pour voir ce qu'il se passait qu'il se précipita sur le sol à quelque mètres plus avant pour éviter que le mur ne s'écroule sur lui. Un souffle de vent parcourut alors toute la pièce. Gokudera se releva tant bien que mal et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Une grande partie du mur était complètement détruite, leur laissant le loisir de la vue sur tout le jardin de la propriété des Scassinatore. Gokudera pouvait encore voir les éclairs de la flamme de la Fureur de Xanxus briller, tandis que le bruit des batailles atteignaient ses oreilles. Il regarda plus en profondeur et déglutit. Juste au-dessus de lui se trouvait l'entrée du manoir à plus d'une quarantaine de mètres plus bas. Si jamais il tombait, il ne pourrait se raccrocher à rien. En effet aucune fin de mur ou de toiture ne se dressait entre le sol et la tour à moitié détruite dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il grimaça à l'idée de tomber d'aussi haut avant de reporter son attention sur le boss des Scassinatore, tout en passant une main sur sa joue sanglante le faisant souvenir du trait violet qui l'avait blessé et avait détruit le mur.

-Bordel... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que... commença-t-il avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur le boss des Scassinatore.

Celui-ci avait une partie de son vêtement au bras qui s'était arraché et une plaie à l'épaule d'où coulait pas mal de sang. Gokudera fut un peu impressionné qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégâts, il avait pourtant fait en sorte à ce que rien ne puisse prévoir que ce serait cette cartouche là qu'il utiliserait. Cet homme avait réussi à limiter l'impact. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui impressionnait Gokudera. C'était la longue arbalète entourée par des flammes du Nuage que tenait le boss des Scassinatore dans son autre main armée de longue et fines tiges de fer, surmontée d'une pointe qui de là où se trouvait Gokudera semblait très pointue. Ferrante Scassinatore darda un œil mauvais sur le gardien de la Tempête.

-Que je doive sortir mon arme fétiche contre un vulgaire gamin... Tu dois te sentir honoré...

-Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua Gokudera, les sourcils froncés, en se remettant de sa surprise.

Lanalia, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'arme de son père. Elle-même ne l'avait vue que très peu de fois, pour ainsi dire une ou deux fois. Et encore ce n'était même pas pour des combats, mais des entraînements. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il valait dans un combat avec mais elle pouvait dire une chose : son père était très doué avec cette arme. Et elle ne pouvait dire si l'avantage qu'avait Gokudera de pouvoir se servir d'une arme aussi complexe que le Système CAI allait lui servir. Elle déglutit, tout en étant frustrée de ne pas avoir la force de se lever pour aider celui qu'elle aimait dans son combat contre son propre père.

-Me voilà... prévint alors le boss des Scassinatore.

-Je n'attends que ça, provoqua Gokudera.

Un sourire haineux s'étira sur les lèvres du boss des Scassinatore avant de s'élancer sur le gardien de la Tempête. Celui-ci activa sa flamme de la Tempête cette fois et sortit ses Bone Loop ainsi que que le cercle de lumière rouge qui lui permettait de se déplacer rapidement sans avoir à utiliser ses jambes. S'élevant à quelques centimètre du sol, il évita avec adresse les tirs de l'arbalète tout en répliquant avec sa propre arme. Quand un des tirs frôla sa jambe gauche, il se rendit compte que les tirs devenaient plus rapides et plus précis. Sans crier gare un autre tir l'atteignit, proche de la blessure par balle à son épaule réveillant la douleur jusque là endormie par l'adrénaline du combat. Il poussa un cri portant sa main instinctivement à sa blessure et retira l'arme qui le gênerait dans ses mouvements. Ferrante n'attendait que ça. Il s'élança sur le gardien de la Tempête comblant la distance entre eux et, s'élevant à un mètre du sol, porta un coup de pied à la mâchoire de Gokudera.

En quelques secondes, Gokudera était à terre. Il y resta un moment avant d'essayer de se relever et s'arrêta avant de commencer à cracher du sang, une douleur commençant à pulser dans son crâne.

-HAYATO ! cria Lanalia.

La jeune femme regarda avec désespoir et effroi, son père s'approcher dangereusement du gardien de la Tempête. Puis il le retourna sur le dos avant de le prendre par le cou et avec une force phénoménale le souleva de terre comme s'il n'était qu'un sac de plume. Gokudera essaya de faire lâcher prise à l'homme mais aucun de ses doigts ne se desserra.

-Tu as joué, jeune homme. Maintenant c'est mon tour.

Après avoir accroché à sa ceinture son arbalète avec un lacet prévu à cet effet, il sortit un poignard d'un fourreau à sa ceinture et le plaça sous la carotide du bras droit du Decimo.

Lanalia serra les dents en voyant l'horrible tableau que lui offrait les deux combattants. Elle refusa d'être laissée pour contre dans cette bataille. S'accrochant avec ses dernières forces, elle se releva, manquant par deux ou trois fois de retomber. Une fois bien campée sur ses pieds, elle fit sortir ses ongles, baignés dans ses flammes de la Tempête avant de s'élancer sur son père qui lui tournait le dos. Arrivée à quelques mètres des deux combattants, elle sauta, toutes griffes dehors, visant le dos du boss des Scassinatore. Par contre, elle ne prévu pas que l'homme se retourne au dernier moment, l'ayant sentit approcher, et balance un coup de talon dans les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle aurait pu continuer son assaut, si l'attaque de son père n'avait pas viser consciemment la base de ses ongle, cassant net les griffes de la jeune femme.

Pendant un court instant, Lanalia ne sentit rien. Elle ne fit que regarder avec incompréhension les longues griffes acérées tomber au sol, produisant le même tintement qu'on aurait pu entendre pour des lames. Puis la douleur arriva. Lancinante. D'abord par simple à coup. Puis continue. Pour finir par être insupportable. Son visage se déforma sous la douleur, tandis que son corps tombait. Elle tint sa main qui n'était plus pour elle que le foyer de la douleur. Elle essaya d'y faire abstraction mais ne le put pas plus de quelques secondes. Un long cri envahit la pièce.

Gokudera sentit sa peau se hérisser de peur en l'entendant. Il n'avait rien d'humain. Personne ne pouvait pousser un tel cri ! Même pour de la douleur. Il ne faisait que montrer qu'on souhaitait la mort ! Il laissa tomber son regard sur la jeune femme qui était prostrée sur le sol, qui ne semblant plus se rendre compte d'où elle était, protégeant sa main droite, ses long doigts fins étant ensanglantés, avec le plus de surface de son corps possible, essayant de retenir les tremblements de douleur dont elle était sujette. La jeune femme semblait tellement souffrir que Gokudera ne put empêcher son cœur se déchirer à chaque fois un peu plus en entendant les gémissements de souffrance qu'elle laissait échapper à chacune de ses simples respirations. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que le boss des Scassinatore l'avait lâché et qu'il était lui même à terre. Il vit du coin de l'œil leur adversaire s'approcher de la tueuse à gage. Du pied il la mit sur le dos, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune femme à chaque mouvement qu'il l'obligeait à faire. Elle tenait sa main droite tremblante, avec son autre main.

-Pauvre folle... déclara Ferrante en coulant un regard méprisable sur la jeune femme dont des larmes de douleur s'échappaient, coupables, de ses paupières fermées. M'attaquer de dos avec cette arme dont tu es si fière... As-tu oublié ? C'est moi qui t'ait donné cette arme, moi qui t'ait doté de ces griffes ! Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me surprendre avec ? Moi qui t'ai fait enseigné des techniques de combat avec. Je te connais parfaitement, Lanalia. Je sais comment tu penses... Et pourtant tu oses encore te dresser contre moi ? Je connais la faiblesse de ces griffes, je sais comment les briser. C'est après tout moi qui te les ai posé... Te souviens-tu ?

Voyant que la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas, il cria.

-Te souviens-tu !?

-O...Oui... finit par souffler Lanalia en respirant bruyamment. V... Vous m'avez fait... amené dans cette salle... Vous m'avez fait attaché à une table... pour une de vos... vos expériences... Vous ne m'avez... pas anesthésié, parce que vous ne saviez pas... ce qu'il se passera ensuite.

-Exact. Je t'ai fait injecté ce magnifique produit qui fusionne avec une certaine partie de son corps. En ton cas ça été les ongles de tes mains. Ce produit est une avancée prodigieuse dans l'élaboration de parfaits assassins. T'en rends-tu compte ?

Il prit avec brutalité la main blessée de Lanalia qui cria de nouveau de douleur au contact brutal.

-Ce produit a permis de changer tes ongles en de parfaites lames toujours aiguisés et résistantes. Seuls ceux qui savent où viser peuvent les casser. Mais même brisés, ils finissent à un moment donné par repousser. Ce produit se régénère de lui même ! Te rends-tu compte, Lanalia ? Je t'ai fait un cadeau ! Un cadeau de confiance qui t'a permis tout se temps de te battre ! Et toi tu voulais t'en servir pour me tuer !

-Et... Et maintenant... je... je ressemble plus... à un monstre... cracha la jeune femme en jetant un regarda assassin à son père, toujours empreints de souffrance

-Et alors ? rétorqua Ferrante en lâchant le poignet de Lanalia. Je n'ai pas besoin d'humains à mes côtés. J'ai besoin d'assassins. Sans aucun sentiments, ni envie de rébellion...

A ces derniers mots il se redressa et pointa son arbalète sur sa fille. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais le défiant de tirer. A ce regard, le sourire de Ferrante s'élargit encore plus.

-Vraiment tu me fais penser à ta pauvre mère... Avec une telle ressemblance physique j'aurais dû comprendre que vous auriez les mêmes penchants pour la trahison !

-Trahison ? répéta perdue Lanalia.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas tué personnellement ta mère simplement parce qu'elle commençait à se prendre pour la chef, tu penses bien... Seuls ceux qui me trahissent personnellement sont tués de ma main. Ta mère avait elle aussi l'idée d'approfondir nos liens avec les Vongolas. D'oublier le passé et de reforger une nouvelle famille avec une véritable alliance avec eux... Quand elle a vu que je persistait dans mon refus elle a commencé à avoir peur pour toi et de ton avenir. Elle n'arrêtait que me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de toi un assassin. Mais là encore j'avais pris ma décision. La sotte a eu alors la stupide idée de vouloir t'éloigner de moi. Mais je l'ai retrouvée avant qu'elle-même ne retrouve les Vongola et je l'ai tuée. Tu connais la suite...

Lanalia resta silencieuse, assimilant ces nouvelles informations. Savoir que sa mère était morte en ayant en tête le même but qu'elle-même ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connue, même cela n'était pas de la volonté de sa mère. Mais le fait qu'il y ait au moins une personne au sein des Scassinatore qui ait eut la même idée qu'elle, et que cette personne se soit rebellée contre le boss pour que Lanalia ne devienne pas un assassin la réconfortait au fond d'elle-même. Sa mère remontait dans son estime.

-Et main... maintenant ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Te tuer serait un bon début, déclara le boss des Scassinatore en souriant, savourant d'avance la prochaine vision qu'il aurait de sa fille, une flèche plantée dans le cœur.

-NOOONN ! s'écria Gokudera, horrifié. Laissez-la tranquille !

Le boss des Scassinatore dirigea son regard sur le gardien de la Tempête. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient écarquillés de terreur. Ferrante Scassinatore nota avec ironie que ces imbéciles de Vongola avaient complètement accepté sa fille dans leur rang. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas de son côté, elle aurait pu faire un parfait agent double. Puis il remarqua alors quelque chose. Sa fille aussi semblait tenir aux Vongolas. Quand il avait menacé le gardien de la Tempête elle s'était précipitée sur lui, l'empêchant de finir son acte. Aussi, il comprit que ce n'était pas une simple lubie de sa fille. Elle était vraiment de leur côté. Il allait répondre une remarque acerbe au gardien des Vongola, quand une autre conclusion s'imposa à son esprit. Était-il possible... Quand il menaçait l'un, l'autre détournait son attention et quand il menaçait l'autre, le premier revenait à la charge... Ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Était-il possible que ces deux-là soient... Comprenant enfin, il éclata doucement de rire.

-Je n'y crois pas... Le gardien de la Tempête ! Rien que ça... Celui qu'on dit être le plus méfiant et le plus protecteur de tous ! Lanalia, tu as toujours fait du beau travail, mais je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais arriver aussi loin !

La tueuse à gage et le gardien des Vongola regardèrent avec incompréhension leur ennemi, qui passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer, l'arbalète toujours pointée sur le cœur de Lanalia. Le boss des Scassinatore reprit vite son sérieux. Il se pencha sur Lanalia et lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en faisant en sorte de ne louper aucune réaction de sa chère fille.

-Il semblerait qu'il y plus qu'une simple collaboration entre vous deux, je me trompe ?

Ferrante savait. Lanalia était l'une des meilleures parmi ses assassins pour cacher ses émotions. Elle avait été battue presque à mort, elle n'avait pas dormi de la veille depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans le manoir des Scassinatore et maintenant elle se tenait, là, à sa merci, sa main, privée de ses ongles, tremblante de douleur. C'était pour ça que Ferrante fut un peu impressionné. Après tout cela elle ne devrait plus avoir de contrôle sur ses sentiments. Pourtant, Lanalia ne fit que plisser les yeux attendant que son père continue. Mais le boss des Scassinatore savait qu'il avait raison. Il eut un sourire narquois avant de se relever.

-Grâce à ça je vais pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups... Tuer le gardien de la Tempête sera tout autant un avertissement pour le Decimo qu'une punition pour toi.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers le gardien Vongola. Lanalia comprit alors ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Non ! Pas ça !

Elle essaya à nouveau de se relever mais retomba lamentablement sur le sol. Elle ne put que regarder avec horreur son père s'approcher de Gokudera avant de le prendre par le col et de le soulever comme s'il était une plume. Gokudera n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoique ce soit que le boss des Scassinatore l'amena vers le mur détruit. Gokudera se retrouva vite au-dessus du vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en comprenant la chute que le boss des assassins allait lui faire faire. Il fusilla son ennemi du regard.

-Même pas capable de finir votre travail de vos propres mains ?

-Crois-moi ou non, j'adorerais le faire. Mais je me dit que le message serait plus clair pour le Decimo s'il te voyait t'écraser au sol... Je dois en tout cas te féliciter, gardien de la Tempête, t'es bien le premier à avoir fait tourner la tête à ma fille comme ça...

-Le Judaime lui a juste montré quel était le sens du mot "famille" ! Pas comme un certain père...

Ferrante Scassinatore scruta le regard hargneux que lui lançait le gardien. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était extrêmement inquiet pour sa fille. Mais il pouvait aussi voir une sorte de lueur de résignation. Ferrante sourit alors.

-Je ne doutes pas que le Decimo ait fait quelque chose à ma fille... Mais je ne parlais pas de lui. Je parlais de toi. Même quand elle s'infiltrait dans les manoirs de ses cibles, jamais elle n'a crié le nom d'une de l'une d'elles avec un tel dévouement et une telle inquiétude... Même je ne crois pas qu'elle ait crié une seule fois le nom d'un de ses cibles, surtout en l'appelant par son prénom... Félicitation vraiment... Quel dommage que vous ayez eut si peu de temps pour cela...

-Venez-en droit au fait, Sbagliato ! s'énerva Gokudera.

Le sourire effrayant du boss des Scassinatore s'accentua. Il rapprocha légèrement le visage de Gokudera du sien et chuchota.

-Que tu n'aies pas compris les sentiments que ma fille éprouvait envers toi, montre que tu n'es pas un si grand génie que ça, Gokudera Hayato...

Sur ces paroles, il le ramena au-dessus du vide et le lâcha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah mon dieu...

J'ai l'impression que je donne une image de moi qui aurait vraiment envie de faire tuer Gokudra... Pourtant c'est pas mon intention! TT

Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Mouvementé, hein ?

Et si je vous disais que vous avez l'occasion de rattraper ces trois semaines sans aucune publication pour vous et sans review pour moi ? Oui, croyez j'en ai souffert ! Vos reviews sont d'un tel soutien et d'un tel puit de forces revigorantes pour moi !

Alors sus au carré blanc !


	31. Chapter 31 Peut-on sauver tout le monde

_Coucou ! Et voici le chapitre 31 des Flammes Temporelles. Et accrochez-vous c'est le dernier !_

_Enfin avant l'épilogue qui suit ^^. Donc gros, très gros chapitre que voilà. Franchement je suis encore en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas le couper, mais bon je suppose que vous voulez tout savoir tout de suite donc voilà je le laisse comme ça ! Franchement avant que je ne me rendes compte j'étais à 18 pages sur mon ordi et il me restait encore des trucs à écrire... J'avais cru que c'était une erreur..._

_Bon les persos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne sont pas à moi, malgré mes récentes et nombreuses supplications... Ma vie n'a plus de sens ! M'accordez-vous le droit de mourir ?_

_Je remercie __**MissXYZ, Vongola, Guest,**__**Karo**__ et __**Himutsu-chan**__ pour leur review pour le précédent chapitre. Je remercie également_ _ceux qui lisent en anonymes ou non, ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou non (mais qui la lisent) et ceux qui la suivent ou non (pareil, mais qui la lisent ^^) cette fiction. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous plaise !_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**MissXYZ **: Oui à bas Sabagliato ! T'inquiète il va avoir son compte là ! Il va juste passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Et Tsuna aussi va arriver ! Profite bien de ce chapitre : j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

_**Vongola **: Oui ça faisait un bon moment mais crois-moi j'avais eu du mal à ne pas poster non plus, ces maudits examens ne me laissaient pas le temps de bosser sur mes chapitres du coup j'étais obligée de la mettre en parenthèse ^^. Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, j'avais l'impression de passer à côté de certains détails dans le chapitre précédent donc du coup je suis rassurée ! Pourquoi s'arrêter là... Parce que ^^ Bon d'accord pour compenser tous les cliffangers que j'ai pu faire, voici un chapitre double (j'appelle chapitre double parce qu'il fait plus de deux fois de pages que mon plus grand chapitre pour l'instant ^^) J'espère qu'il te satisfera !_

_**Guest **: Oui grand retour de Lanalia ! De Gokudera ! De Reborn ! De... Ben de tout le monde en fait ^^ Eh oui elle est dans un sale état ben après que veux-tu que je te dise c'est la mafia. Je dirais même qu'elle a de la chance d'être encore vivante... Oui ! XD dit comme ça ça a l'air d'être fait exprès,bon un peu quand même. Tu penses que Lanalia va se jeter dans le vide pour protéger son amour ? T'as raison c'est stupide... Mais le truc c'est que ce serait bien son genre, amour ou pas ^^ N'empêche j'imagine bien Xanxus rattraper Gokudera avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol brutalement en soupirant xD Ce serait marrant ! Ben tu sais quoi ? J'espère moi aussi ^^' En tout cas merci pour ton soutien, ta review et tes encouragements ! Profites bien de ce chapitre !_

_**Karo **: Ouah... C'était un cri du cœur ça xD Ce qu'il va se passer?Ben Gokudera va logiquement tomber, s'écraser sur le sol et mourir... J'ai dit logiquement ! Et comme le monde de Reborn n'est jamais logique, ben tu peux tout de suite éliminer cette option. Merci beaucoup ^^ J'avoue avoir été un peu stressée pour la réception de ce nouveau chapitre, mais il semble bien passer donc je suis contente. Ben au départ mes examens sont passés ^^', après c'est le "bien" qui me gêne... Non franchement je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu nerveuse pour ça vu que pendant le semestre mes profs m'avait donné des sales notes pendant les contrôles continus et vu que ce sont les mêmes qui corrigent les partiels, j'ai un peu peur... Mais bon après j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, j'ai révisé autant que les autres examens d'avant (et ceux-ci je les avais réussis) donc voilà. Je verrais bien mes résultats. Mais revenons au chapitre ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et profites-bien de ce chapitre !_

_Bon voilà un gros morceau... Prêts à le commencer ? Ah oui, il y a une ou deux petites gâteries à la fin du chapitre. _

_Allez enjoy !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 31 : Peut-on sauver tout le monde ?

_-Que tu n'aies pas compris les sentiments que ma fille éprouvait envers toi, montre que tu n'es pas un si grand génie que ça, Gokudera Hayato..._

_Sur ces paroles, il le ramena au-dessus du vide et le lâcha._

Le cerveau de Gokudera n'enregistra même pas qu'il s'enfonçait doucement dans le vide au-dessous de lui. En fait il ne ressentait plus rien. Seule chose une seule pensée tournait dans sa tête. Une pensée tellement intelligente et qui s'accordait parfaitement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quoi ?

Que venait-il de se passer ? Que venait-il d'entendre ? Les sentiments de Lanalia ?... Pour lui ? Qu'en savait cet homme ? A peine cette pensée avait-elle franchit son flux de conscience qu'il se souvint des sourires un peu taquin mais néanmoins heureux de Tsuna. Oui c'était sûr son boss avait sans doute compris ses sentiments pour la jeune femme avant qu'il en ait conscience lui-même. Mais dans ce cas, si Tsuna n'avait pas essayé de l'en empêcher malgré qu'il savait que Lanalia avait quelqu'un en vue, voudrait-il dire que... ? Était-ce possible ? Était-ce non seulement envisageable ? Puis Gokudera se souvint de la fois où Lanalia s'était endormie sur son épaule et n'avait laissé personne d'autre l'approcher dans son sommeil... Et puis ne l'avait-elle pas sauvé dès leur première rencontre ? Soudain un choc le sortit de ses pensées le ramenant à la réalité.

Il regarda au-dessous de lui. Il restait encore une bonne distance avant de toucher le sol, se fit-il la réflexion, complètement détaché. C'était bizarre, il n'avait pourtant pas remarqué qu'il y existait un obstacle pour stopper sa chute... Et puis, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parcouru beaucoup de distance.

-Hayato... souffla une voix au-dessus de lui.

Gokudera leva la tête et remarqua qu'il se trouvait juste au-dessus de la tour à moitié détruite et s'il n'avait pas parcouru autant de distance qu'il aurait pensé c'était parce que Lanalia le retenait de sa main valide, agrippant son poignet de sa prise ferme. Elle-même ne se retenait au sol de la tour que la pression qu'elle exerçait dans son abdomen. Elle savait que si elle ne relâchait qu'une seule seconde cette pression, elle perdrait l'équilibre faible qu'elle possédait et ils tomberaient tous les deux. Le contact brutal et robuste entre son buste et le sol lui tirait des grimaces de douleur, lui rappelant sans vergogne ses côtes cassées lors de sa... "rééducation" par son père. Elle adressa à Gokudera un sourire peiné, soulagée d'avoir réussi à se déplacer à temps. Gokudera n'en crut pas ses yeux. Et où était passé le Septimo ?

-Lanalia... ? Que... ?

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait réplique. Je ne vais pas non plus tenir très longtemps avec toutes ces blessures.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber ! s'écria Gokudera inquiet d'être la cause de souffrance de la jeune femme.

-Ne va pas me faire regretter mon geste, Gokudera Hayato, réprimanda Lanalia, d'une voix d'où Gokudera percevoir de la douceur. J'ai réagi instinctivement, c'est tout !

-Lanalia... Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que ton père vient de me dire ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça... gronda la jeune femme en tournant son regard de tous les côtés en cherchant une solution à leur situation plus que précaire.

-Regarde moi, exigea Gokudera, grondant d'impatience.

Lanalia soupira avant de plonger son regard dans celui du gardien de la Tempête. Celui-ci put alors toute la tendresse et l'amour de la jeune femme dans ses yeux orangés qu'elle adressait à lui et seulement à lui. Gokudera sentit un sourire stupide digne que pourrait le faire l'autre idiot de base-baller étirer ses lèvres. Il avait beau de s'être aperçu de ses sentiments que très tardivement apparemment il avait encore une chance avec la jeune femme. Lanalia eut un petit ricanement en voyant le sourire de son aimé. Elle se ressaisit et chuchota de nouveau.

-Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit sortir de ce pétrin...

-Je ne vous dérange pas trop peut-être ? tonna alors une voix d'où pointait un mépris et un énervement évident au-dessus de Lanalia.

La tueuse à gage n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers la voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de son père qu'elle sentit alors un poids se poser sur sa main blessée. Une grimace de douleur tordit alors ses lèvres tandis qu'un petit cri passa le mur de ses lèvres. Le regard de Gokudera se teinta alors d'inquiétude et de peur pour la jeune fille. Il pouvait voir au-dessus d'elle, Ferrante Scassinatore, la jambe repliée, son pied écrasant ce que Gokudera supposait être la main blessée de la tueuse à gage. Gokudera pouvait voir une lueur menaçant dans le regard du boss des Scassinatore, un fin filet de sang, à moitié essuyé, coulant sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Lanalia qui avait finit par reconnaître son agresseur ne put que jurer dans sa barbe. Elle regrettait vraiment son état de faiblesse à cause duquel elle n'avait pas pu mettre toutes ses forces dans le coup qu'elle qui avait donné au visage lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée pour rattraper Gokudera.

-Très bien, finit par déclarer Ferrante, qui visiblement commençait à perdre tout sang-froid. Puisque vous tenez tant que ça à mourir l'un pour l'autre, je vais vous faire disparaître en même temps !

Sur ces paroles, tout en continuant d'exercer sa pression sur le poignet blessé de sa fille, il donna un coup de poing dans l'omoplate de la jeune femme. Puis il frappa ainsi le dos et les côtes de la jeune fille, visant les endroit où elle avait déjà été blessée. Lanalia cria mais refusa de relâcher sa tension sur son équilibre. Elle le regrettait encore plus... Limite, si elle pouvait mettre Gokudera en sécurité n'importe où mais loin de son père et loin de la menace du vide. Elle relâcherait alors la pression avec joie, certaine qu'elle apprécierait les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

A ce moment-là, cependant, elle vit en contrebas, dans le bâtiment qui formait un angle avec la tour où ils se trouvaient, au travers d'une fenêtre, plusieurs ombres passer en grande vitesse avant d'en voir une qui s'arrêta presque devant et tourna la tête en hauteur dans leur direction. Elle reconnut sans peine la chevelure brune et les yeux qui brillait d'un orangé mordorée, une pure flamme du Ciel décorant son front. Tsuna !

Elle avait trouvé sa solution. Une solution qui lui permettait de mettre Gokudera à l'abri ainsi que pourvoir relâcher cette pression sans avoir à être entraînée dans la chute qui lui tendait les bras. Elle grimaça en sentant de nouveau le pied de son père rencontrer ses côtes déjà en compote. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'air effaré de Tsuna se transformer en une expression de haine. Il s'apprêta à briser la fenêtre à se précipiter pour arrêter le boss, mais le regard en coi que lui adressa la jeune femme l'arrêta. Lanalia retint l'envie d'étirer ses lèvres en un faible sourire. Elle devait faire vite. Elle se tourna vers Gokudera et ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Gokudera plissa les yeux.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu as toute ma confiance, rétorqua celui-ci, vexé que celle-ci doute de lui.

Lanalia ne put cette fois pas retenir le doux sourire éclairer son visage.

-Dans ce cas, souffla-t-elle, protège-toi.

Elle oublia les coups que lui administrait son père et après un discret mouvement de balancier que le boss des Scassinatore ne comprit pas tout de suite, elle balança Gokudera, visant avec précision la fenêtre où attendait le Decimo. Quand Ferrante comprit ce qui se passait il était trop tard, Gokudera avait passé la fenêtre, se protégeant comme il pouvait des éclats de verre quand il la brisa et se retrouva dans l'autre bâtiment. Gokudera s'était attendu à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le sol dur et froid mais il n'avait pas touché le sol, qu'il se sentit happé par une paire de bras chaleureux et réconfortant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le monde était flou. Il passa une main pour les frotter avant de les rouvrir de nouveau. Sa vue devint un peu plus précise et il découvrit alors son boss. Une lueur inquiète, mais en même temps soulagée, faisait luire le regard de Tsuna.

-Judaime... dit-il alors faiblement tandis que toutes ses blessures commençaient alors à se rappeler à lui. Je suis désolé... Le bras droit de Ferrante Sbagliato est...

-Chut, Hayato, sourit Tsuna. Tout va bien. Hibari s'en est aperçu, il le combat en ce moment. Tu as très bien travaillé. Repose-toi maintenant. Oni-san va venir...

-Je vais l'amener à lui, proposa alors une voix sur la gauche de Gokudera.

Gokudera sursauta, surpris qu'il y avaient d'autres personnes pour le voir dans cet état déplorable ! Il fit pivoter sa tête, ignorant avec un grognement, la douleur qui accompagna son mouvement. Il vit alors le Primo accompagné de ses gardiens de la Tempête, de la Pluie et du Nuage. Le premier boss des Vongola et G regardait Gokudera eux aussi avec inquiétude. Même si Gokudera pouvait voir une lueur de fierté dans celui de G. Alaude quant à lui, le regardait avec un œil neutre. Gokudera était étonné que le gardien du Nuage du Primo ne soit pas plus glacial avant de retourner sur la réaction du premier gardien de la Tempête. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci lui devenait proche de lui et il ne avait par comment. Il avait bien remarqué que son prédécesseur avait commencé par l'appeler par son prénom et si au début il ne l'avait pas repris, car habitué aux manières de son pays d'origine de s'appeler par le biais des prénoms, il avait compris que son prédécesseur avait essayé de combler ce gouffre qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. Même si leur discussion au Japon les avaient rapproché ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis. Il entendit alors la voix de son boss répondre à la suggestion, devenant plus lointaine et sortit de ses pensées, secouant doucement la tête.

-Vous êtes sûr Asari-san ? demanda Tsuna. Je ne voudrais pas...

-Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna. Lanalia-san a des ennuis : nous devons la rejoindre le plus vite possible et on ne peut pas laisser Gokudera-kun seul. De plus, Knuckle et Ryohei-kun mettront sûrement du temps pour venir ici. Je vais leur amener Gokudera-kun et je vous rejoindrais. Cela te va, Giotto ?

Le Primo hocha doucement la tête.

-Asari a raison, déclara-t-il. Toi-même Tsuna, tu hésites à laisser ton ami ici, non ?

Tsuna poussa un soupir.

-Judaime... grogna Gokudera. Je peux marcher... Allez-y tous, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi...

-Cela suffit, Hayato, gronda doucement G, ignorant le haussement de sourcil de Giotto et la mine étonnée d'Asari à la mention du prénom du bras droit de Tsuna. Tu es trop blessé pour pouvoir marcher seul ! Asari, je te le confies, fais en sorte qu'il arrive sain et sauf à ce stupide prêtre !

-Eh bien, G... sourit Asari, tu es bien protecteur avec Gokudera-kun...

-Tch ! N'est-ce pas normal ? Il est mon digne successeur.

Tsuna lui jeta alors un regard légèrement surpris avant de lui sourire, appréciant que G accepte pour la seconde fois son bras droit. Asari finit aussi par sourire, tandis que Alaude grogna. Giotto regarda ses trois gardiens un peu suspicieux, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses gardiens et ceux de Tsuna, avant de revenir au moment présent. Tsuna acquiesça en sentant le regard du Primo et aida le gardien de la Pluie à installer Gokudera sur son dos. Il voyait bien que son bras droit avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Il lui fallait des soins le plus vite possible.

-Judaime... appela de nouveau Gokudera. Je peux...

-Hayato, tu vas te laisser faire, exigea Tsuna sur son ton de boss. Prends du repos, tu l'as bien mérité...

Quand il vit que son bras droit essayait de nouveau de parler, il continua très vite :

-... et ne t'en fais pas pour Lanalia, je vais aller l'aider. On va arrêter Ferrante Sbagliato et vous pourrez enfin vous expliquer.

Gokudera leva des yeux légèrement groggy et étonné sur son boss, avant qu'un léger sourire n'étira ses lèvres. Alors Tsuna avait bien compris, même avant lui ses sentiments pour la jeune tueuse. Il finit par fermer la bouche et acquiesça, enfin soulagé. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, épuisé par l'âpre combat qu'il venait de livrer et libéré de ses inquiétudes pour Lanalia. Il savait que son boss ne laisserait jamais Lanalia aux mains de son père. Asari, malgré sa surprise sur la conversation entre le Decimo et son bras droit, finit par se mettre sur la trace des gardiens du Soleil.

-Allons-y, déclara Tsuna, tandis que sa voix avait perdu toute douceur et joie.

G se redressa instinctivement au ton du Decimo qui ressemblait beaucoup au ton que prenait son ami quand celui-ci était vraiment en colère. Alaude décroisa les bras tandis que Giotto eut un sourire carnassier. L'heure était venue de payer !

Tsuna passa devant grâce à l'accord implicite de Giotto et ils se précipitèrent vers la tour. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour se retrouver devant la porte qui menait à la salle de la tour. Tsuna n'hésita et l'ouvrit violemment. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui fit perdre toute prudence.

-Non !

Il enflamma ses gants et s'élança sur le boss des Scassinatore qui avait retourné la jeune femme sur le dos et menaçait de lui trancher la gorge. Le boss des Scassinatore vit avec des yeux ronds le Decimo disparaître de son champ de vision avant de sentir quelque chose le percuter avec violence, l'éloignant de la cible de sa frustration. Il se sentit se faire projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pendant son vol plané il eut juste le temps de voir un Decimo dont la flamme avait doublé de volume et le regardait, enragé. Du coin de l'œil, il devina la présence de la première génération encore sur le seuil de la pièce. Très bien... Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Le boss des Scassinatore prit le temps de passer sa main dans la poche de sa veste, avant de tomber sur le sol. Tsuna se posa à côté de Lanalia et inspecta le corps de son amie. Celui-ci l'alarma, sans qu'il ne montre plus qu'un froncement de sourcil. Certaines mettraient plus de temps à guérir, nécessitant un traitement plus délicat. Mais la plupart des autres ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir grâce aux flammes des gardiens du Soleil. A condition de ne pas trop traîner à leur amener la tueuse.

-Tsuna ! cria alors une voix paniquée ben qu'étouffée, suivit de plusieurs bruits sourds.

Tsuna dirigea son regard vers la porte qu'il avait franchi quelques instants plus tôt. Giotto, Alaude et G se trouvaient toujours sur le seuil de la pièce. Mais ils semblaient être retenus par une sorte de mur opaque. Tsuna se releva, interloqué par cet obstacle inattendu. Il fixa pendant quelques minutes ce mur, avant de scruter la pièce aux alentours. Il lui sembla que toute la salle en était recouverte formant une sorte de dôme dans lequel seuls, Lanalia, le boss des Scassinatore et lui-même étaient enfermés. Giotto laissa la place à son gardien du Nuage qui abattit ses menottes, enrobées de flammes du Nuage, de toutes ses forces sur le dôme invisible. Celui-ci grésilla mais tint bon. Les yeux d'Alaude se plissèrent tandis qu'il passa sa main sur la surface de l'obstacle.

Rien. Pas une égratignure. Giotto regarda, désespéré et inquiet, son successeur. Un rire discret s'éleva alors derrière Tsuna. Celui-ci se retourna vers le boss des Scassinatore, qui se releva lentement.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul face à ton ennemi, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Tu n'as plus tes gardiens ou ton ancêtre pour te protéger cette fois...

-Êtes-vous à l'origine de ceci, Sbagliato ? demanda Tsuna en essayant de garder son clame.

-Effectivement, répondit d'un air narquois le boss. Te souviens-tu du projet "Protezione" ? Celui que les Giglio Nero ont proposé aux Vongolas et leurs alliés sur la recherche d'un dôme pouvant protéger n'importe qui se trouvant à l'intérieur, dont la surface ne pouvant être traversé par aucune flamme ?

-Oui... soupira Tsuna. C'est celui dont Aria-san et moi avions parlé...

-Exact. Le Nono savait que la famille Sbagliato possédait quelque notions dans ce domaine et nous avait demandé de donner suite à ce projet. Et regarde ce que j'en ai fait... C'est vraiment une magnifique arène de combat, ne trouves-tu pas ? Personne ne pourra venir nous déranger. Je suis le seul à pouvoir lever ce mur ! Les Giglio Nero possèdent de bonnes idées, je dois l'avouer...

Les yeux de Tsuna se plissèrent. Cet homme avait utilisé le désir de protection d'Aria pour en faire son jouet... Il se força à garder son calme.

-Sbagliato, vous ferez mieux de vous rendre... Je ne veux pas à avoir à me battre contre vous.

-Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas digne de devenir le Decimo Vongola. Tu es trop gentil, naïf... Tu crois que la mafia va se plier à tes caprices d'enfant pacifiste ? Je fais partie de la mafia pure ! Pour croire qu'un enfant pourrait changer la mafia comme tu l'as si bien déclaré dans ton discours à la cérémonie de ton intrusion dans ce monde, Timotéo Vongola est devenu trop gâteux. Tu n'arriveras pas à diriger les Vongolas.

-Vous ne m'avez pas compris, Sbagliato. Je ne demande pas à ce que vous vous rendez pour que nous n'ayons pas à combattre. Mais parce que vous êtes défait.

-Ne présume pas de ta chance trop longtemps, gamin... grogna le Septimo Scassinatore. Tu es en encore en vie parce que je le tolère !

-La Varia sont en ce moment en train d'arrêter les derniers de vos hommes. Mon gardien du Nuage est en train de se battre contre votre bras droit. Et je le sais, cela se terminera sur la victoire de mon gardien. Et vous, dans le cas où vous arriveriez à me battre puis à vous débarrassez de ce qu'il reste de notre équipe, vous serez tout de même fini.

-De quoi parles-tu gamin ?

A la question du Septimo, Tsuna amena sa main à son oreille droite et en sortit un petit appareil. Il le présenta au boss des Scassinatore.

-Je vous présente une invention de mes chefs mécanicien, Gianini et Spanner. Cet oreillette est également un appareil qui permet d'enregistrer tous les sons et de le faire écouter à quiconque en possède une autre. Aujourd'hui, tous mes gardiens et mes hommes en ont. J'en ait fait envoyer une aussi au Nono, qui a lui aussi tout entendu depuis le début.

-Depuis le début ? répéta Ferrante Scassinatore. Que veux-tu dire par depuis le début ?

-Je vous ai dit que tous mes gardiens avaient cette oreillette...

Il ! fallu un moment pour que le boss en face de Tsuna ne comprenne.

-Tu... c'est...

-Vous avez deviné. Hayato possède lui aussi cette oreillette et l'a activé d'après ce que j'ai entendu, dès qu'il est entré dans cette pièce. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous êtes vous-même arrivé et tout votre combat, ce qui équivaut à dire tout ce qui a été dit, a été retransmis au Nono. Même si vous nous passiez sur le corps, jamais le Nono ne cessera de vous poursuivre pour votre traîtrise, Sbagliato. Vous êtes fini. Autant vous rendre, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le Septimo regarda sans comprendre le Decimo qui lui renvoya un regard assuré et inflexible. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence s'éternisa. Giotto déglutit, regardant alternativement les deux boss, avant que Ferrante Scassinatore n'eut un rictus.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire, gamin ?

Les yeux d'Alaude se plissèrent tandis que Tsuna sursauta, les siens légèrement écarquillés

-Comment... ? commença Tsuna.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me faire plier en me disant tout cela ? Je vais anéantir tes espoirs, gamin. Que le Nono connaisse ma véritable identité ne me dérange pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis ton enlèvement, c'est à me dire en me cachant, ne représente que mon plan de premier contact, le plus... "pacifique", je dirais. Mais comme vous avez attaqué ma demeure, je ne vois plus aucun inconvénient à me cacher.

-Pacifique ? répéta Tsuna, sous le choc.

Il se rappela en plusieurs flash, sa torture, puis l'attentat sur son manoir, coûtant la vie de plusieurs de ses hommes, l'attaque dans le parc, causant l'enlèvement de G et enfin, l'actuel état de Lanalia. Il serra les poings.

-Vous trouvez que les choses se sont passés "pacifiquement" jusqu'ici ?!

-Les choses auraient été plus sanglantes si j'avais écouté mes premières impulsions, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ma famille n'est pas du côté de l'Ombre pour rien. Mais je te l'avoue, j'ai fait une erreur : j'aurais dû utiliser la méthode forte dès le début. Tes gardiens seraient tous morts avant que vous n'auriez compris à qui vous aviez à faire, et ton pouvoir serait déjà entre ses mains.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserais poser ne serait-ce un autre de vos doigts sur mes amis. Je ferais tout pour vous en empêcher, Sbagliato !

-Il faudra plus que de simple menaces en l'air en pour me faire peur.

-Je le sais parfaitement, assura Tsuna en se mettant en garde, ses gants s'allumant de nouveau de ses flammes pures du Ciel. Venez. Finissons-en !

-Avec joie, Decimo, accepta le Septimo avec un sourire de dément, tandis qu'il enflammait son arbalète de sa flamme du Nuage.

Puis les deux boss s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le boss des Scassinatore essaya de faucher les jambes de Tsuna qui disparurent dans une tornade de flammes oranges, avant de réapparaître au-dessus de sa tête. Ferrante Scassiantore évita l'attaque au dernier moment avant de menacer le Decimo d'une flèche, qui l'esquivant, lui permit de se retrouver dans le mur, qui s'écroula à moitié. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil aux dégâts. Il comprit que s'il se prenait la flèche directement il pourrait être paralysé voir même avoir des blessures graves. Ses yeux se plissèrent avant de revenir dans le combat.

Derrière le mur, Giotto regardait les flammes violettes qui enveloppaient l'arme du boss des Scassinatore.

-Des flammes du Nuage ? Il n'a pas des flammes du Ciel ? Pourtant c'est un boss...

-Mon successeur m'a dit une fois que les flammes du Ciel étaient rares même dans cette époque, expliqua Alaude. Être un boss n'implique pas forcément avoir l'attribut du Ciel, apparemment...

-Mais... continua G en regardant le combat, même si cet homme n'a pas des flammes du Ciel, il est néanmoins puissant. Ses flammes du Nuages sont fortes, au moins aussi puissantes que celles d'Alaude. Giotto...

-Ça ira, Tsunayoshi est fort, assura Giotto en loupant aucunes des passes des deux combattants.

Lanalia, elle, ne pouvait que regarder, encore une fois, la danse mortelle qu'effectuaient les deux boss, les flammes du Ciel s'entrechoquant avec les flammes du Nuage, provoquant des étincelles qui tourbillonnaient, comme si elles aussi cherchaient à avoir le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Elle grinça des dents, ses poings se serrèrent tandis que des pensées de colère contre elle-même agressaient son esprit. N'était-elle pas censée être une tueuse à gage ? N'était-elle pas censée tout prévoir ? N'était-elle pas censée pouvoir supporter toutes douleurs ? N'était-elle pas censée pouvoir trouver une solution à toutes les situations difficiles ? Pourquoi n'en trouvait-elle pas, bon sang ?!

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en cherchait pas tout simplement. Elle était hypnotisée malgré elle par le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Malgré que ce combat soit très important pour sa liberté et son honneurs elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau... Les deux boss ne se séparaient que quelque instant avant de reprendre leur ballet mortel, chacun cherchant la faille chez l'autre, s'évaluant du regard, découvrant également ses limites en même temps que les limites de son adversaire. Peut-être était-ce à cause son sang de tueuse à gage qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce combat. Et, plutôt que de la rassurer, cela la mit encore plus en colère. Alors elle dépendrait toujours de ce sang ? Ce sang qu'elle ne désirait pas ? Ce sang qui lui montrait malgré elle le chemin sur lequel elle se sentait plus stable...

Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Elle devait être là pour Tsunayoshi ! Et cela impliquait plus de tueries pour de raisons futiles, même le moins de morts possible. C'était la volonté de Tsuna et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle partageait ce même idéal. Et c'est pourquoi elle se sentait tellement en colère contre elle-même et son sang qui bouillonnait malgré elle dans ce genre de situations dangereuses.

-Percée du Point Zéro, First Edition.

Lanalia leva la tête et vit alors Tsuna, qui avait réussi à s'approcher d'assez près de Ferrante Scassinatore, ses deux mains rejointes formant une sorte de triangle arrondi. L'arbalète que Tsuna avait réussi à piéger entre ses doigts se gela alors instantanément. Le Septimo sursauta en voyant la glace continuer sa progression vers lui et avec une rapidité qui n'était plus à démontrer, il se dégagea de la prise du Decimo avant de lancer son arbalète au loin, avant que la glace ne l'atteigne.

Le Vongola Primo considéra, ne croyait pas un instant ce qu'il venait de voir, l'arbalète qui s'était cognée contre le mur le plus proche d'eux, sans que la glace qui la recouvrait ne se soit fissurée. Avait-il bien vu ?

La Percé du Point Zéro.

Une de ses attaques les plus plus puissantes qui l'avaient sorti de bien des situations difficiles.

Une technique qu'il avait mis presque cinq années avant de la maîtriser parfaitement. Il avait alors atteint ses dix-huit ans.

Et là son descendant plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait été alors la maîtrisait avec brio !

-Ohé, Giotto... appela G, sans détourner les yeux de la même arbalète. C'est bien la même technique que la tienne, non ? Je veux bien croire que vous ayez le même sang, la même apparence et le même pouvoir... Mais de là que vous utilisez les mêmes attaques ? C'est impossible !

-Continues à grogner, Herbivore et je te mords à mort, gronda d'une voix menaçante Alaude. Si le Decimo l'a fait c'est qu'il en est capable tout simplement.

-Alaude a raison, souffla Giotto. Mais j'ai moi-même du mal à le croire. Comment Tsuna a-t-il pu apprendre ça aussi rapidement.

-Tch ! Je suppose qu'il faut demander à l'Arcobaleno du Soleil pour cela... déclara avec mauvaise humeur G. Il semblerait qu'il soit à l'origine de la plupart des capacités du gamin...

-Rendez-vous maintenant, conseilla Tsuna d'une voix forte à l'intention du boss des Scassinatore, ramenant les membres de la première génération sur le combat en cours. Vous ne pouvez plus vous battre.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis à cours de possibilités simplement en me désarmant ? demanda Ferrante. Tu es bien naïf !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança et enchaîna un nouveau combat avec ses poings. Le Decimo contra systématiquement sans ciller les coups que le chef des assassins faisait pleuvoir sur lui. Tsuna lui donna alors un coup de pied dans les côtes faisant plier et reculer de douleur son adversaire. Quand le Septimo releva la tête, Tsuna ne se trouvait plus devant lui. Puis il eut à peine le temps de sentir une présence derrière lui que son bras fut ramené dans son dos et y fut coincé. Il se tordit de douleur tandis que la voix grave et calculatrice de Tsuna se fit entendre près de son oreille.

-Je voulais juste vous donner une seconde chance d'accepter les faits.

-Les faits ? Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, Sawada Tsunayoshi, c'est que tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes grands airs !

Il essaya de faucher les jambes d'appuis de Tsuna. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse mais fut obligé de lâcher sa prise sur le bras du boss. Qui réagit alors rapidement. De sa main maintenant libérée, il attrapa le col du Decimo et la balança contre le mur tandis que l'autre atteignit sa ceinture d'où il sortit d'une poche dissimulée une petite dague qu'il avança jusqu'à la carotide de Tsuna. En voyant le reflet de la lame, le futur boss des Vongola eut alors un réflexe, né de ses entraînements avec Reborn et de ses multiples combats contre son gardien du Nuage. De son avant-bras, il écarta le bras de son adversaire qui tenait l'arme, dégageant un plus grand espace pour contre-attaquer. Espérant déstabiliser son adversaire et se libérer de sa prise, il donna un coup de tête sur le milieu du visage qui se trouvait devant lui. Il entendit un craquement sourd, tandis que le boss des Scassinatore cria de douleur et de surprise. Cependant la prise sur son col ne se desserra pas, prenant à contre-pied ses espérances. La main qui tenait l'arme se porta légèrement sur le nez à présent cassé de Ferrante des Scassinatore.

-Sale... gamin !

Il l'écarta du mur mur pour mieux l'y projeter une seconde fois. Tsuna sentit alors une grande douleur à l'arrière du crâne qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses repères. Il sentit à peine le boss des Scassinatore l'écarter des murs pour cette fois le balancer sur le sol. Il entendit à peine le cri d'inquiétude de Giotto et de G, ainsi que les coups portés par Alaude contre la barrière invisible. Il reprit par contre ses esprits juste à temps pour attraper les poignets du chef des assassins et ainsi stopper la progression de la dague vers son cœur.

-Qui mène la danse, maintenant, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? demanda Ferrante d'une voix surexcitée.

-Gamin ! cria de nouveau G, à moitié paniqué en voyant le petit-fils de son meilleur ami en mauvaise posture, mais encore plus de sa propre impuissance.

-G ! appela Giotto. Éloigne-toi !

L'archer de la première génération des Vongola se retourna et vit son boss, sa flamme fièrement dressée sur son front, une main brillant d'une intense lumière, positionnée en avant. Alaude et G se placèrent alors derrière le Primo. Celui-ci régla sa puissance pour éviter que la bâtiment ne s'écroule sur eux ou ne s'effondre sous leurs pieds, avant de faire feu. Les flammes du Ciel frappèrent de plein fouet la barrière. Il y eut plusieurs grésillements mais le mur invisible resta intact. Giotto pesta contre l'obstacle et contre son impuissance. G posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Peut-être qu'en s'y mettant à plusieurs...

-Attendez, déclara Alaude.

Giotto et G se tournèrent vers le gardien du Nuage qui regardait intensément de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ils suivirent son regard et furent alors mis à leur tour au silence.

Lanalia était debout, près des deux boss qui essayaient toujours de résister à la pression de l'autre. Elle ne tremblait plus et chacun de ses mouvements étaient calculés et précis. Elle était tellement discrète qu'elle ne semblait plus respirer. Seuls les membres de la première génération avait remarqué son déplacement furtif. Dans sa main droite une sorte de lame brillait dangereusement, tandis qu'une sombre et sinistre lueur illuminait son regard. Elle se plaça dans le dos de Ferrante Scassinatore. A partir de ce moment-là Tsuna la vit. Les deux paires de yeux orangés, l'une juste animée par une envie de sang, l'autre luisant d'étonnement et d'inquiétude se croisèrent. Lanalia rompit ensuite l'échange et regarda à nouveau sa cible. Silencieusement, son arme s'enveloppa une forte flamme rouge de la Tempête et d'un geste vif, avant qu'il ne sente la menace qui se trouvait derrière lui, elle planta alors son arme dans les côtes dorsales de son père.

Le boss des Scassinatore poussa alors un long cri en sentant l'arme pénétrer sa chair. D'un geste vif il frappa aveuglément la jeune femme en se retournant. Lanalia esquiva le coup et enroula ses jambes autour du cou du boss des Scassinatore. La seconde suivante elle le fit basculer sur le sol sur le dos, faisant enfoncer encore plus la lame dans le corps du boss.

Les yeux de Ferrante Scassinatore s'écarquillèrent à la limite du possible tandis que les muscles se raidirent d'une seule mouvement. Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité pour Tsuna et les membres de la première génération, les membres de l'homme finirent par tomber sur le sol, comme flasques tandis que les yeux se fermèrent brusquement. Ferrante Sbagliato ne bougea plus.

Tsuna, son mode d'Hyper Volonté disparu, se releva difficilement et regarda Lanalia s'extirper de sa prise sur son père avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il la rejoignit vivement.

-Lanalia !

-Ça... ira... déclara-t-elle, essoufflée et avec une grimace de douleur.

-Il te faut des soins de toute urgence ! pressa Tsuna.

-Ça peut encore attendre... Hayato ?

-Asari-san l'a ramené près d'Oni-san et de Knuckle-san. Il doit être en train de se faire guérir...

Lanalia acquiesça tandis que Tsuna souffla, soulagé que ce soit enfin fini. Il tourna son attention sur le corps inanimé de Ferrante Scassinatore.

-Il est...

-Je n'ai pas touché le cœur normalement... Il est simplement évanoui. Hayato-kun a fait une grande partie du boulot en le blessant à plusieurs reprises... Il s'est bien battu...

Tsuna acquiesça, souriant doucement. Il était heureux que Lanalia se soit ravisé au dernier moment. Il avait eu peur que celle-ci ne le tue sans coup férir. Et qu'elle ne se trouve encore avec un mort sur la conscience.

-Tsuna ! entendit-il alors crier.

Il se tourna vers la première génération qui était toujours bloquée par la barrière.

-Oh... Lanalia sais-tu comment enlever la protection ?

-Je crois que c'est un système de commande... à distance... Il doit avoir une télécommande sur lui...

Tsuna acquiesça et s'approchant prudemment du boss des Scassinatore, il finit par s'agenouiller aux côtés de lui et fouilla dans ses poches. Giotto grimaça en voyant de loin son petit-fils s'approcher d'aussi près leur ennemi mais fut soulagé en le voyant lever une petite boîte noire. D'une pression sur un bouton, la barrière s'annula instantanément. Giotto se précipita en compagnie de G sur Tsuna.

-Tsuna ! cria Giotto. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... Ce n'est pas non plus la grande forme, mais je peux bouger.

-Et toi ? demanda G à l'intention de Lanalia.

Lanalia leva son regard vers lui.

-La prochaine fois que vous vous ferez battre à mort avant de combattre un ennemi qui possède deux fois plus de puissance que vous, je vous reposerais la question. Vous aurez votre réponse.

G se gratta le haut du crâne, embarrassé d'avoir posé une telle question et de la réponse froide de la jeune femme. Lanalia finit par soupirer.

-Je dois avoir trois ou quatre côtés cassées, mon épaule gauche déboîtée, un de mes doigts de la main gauche est cassé, ma jambe droite est blessée : tant que je ne recevrais pas des soins adéquats, je boiterais. Et plus de tout cela, mes ongles de la main droite sont cassés... Je ne pourrais plus bouger ma main et mon bras pendant au moins un mois...

-Les flammes du Soleil te soigneront.

-Les flammes du Soleil ne peuvent rien pour moi, rétorqua Lanalia. Mes ongles ne sont plus des parties de mon corps comme les autres. Il ne peuvent que se soigner seuls.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel G et Giotto se regardaient, chacun hésitant à poser la question. Le calme fut troublé par un claquement et comme chacun se retourna ils purent voir Alaude qui emprisonnait le boss des Scassinatore de plusieurs paires de menottes pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait plus aucun mouvement.

-Merci Alaude, déclara Tsuna avec un sourire fatigué.

-Hn, répondit simplement Alaude.

Il se pencha sur l'homme maintenant emprisonné avant de retirer la lame qu'avait utilisé Lanalia. Il se redressa dévoilant en même temps la nature de l'arme qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains. Une griffe cassée de Lanalia, toujours aussi tranchante. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, désignant du menton la griffe.

-Ce qu'on a entendu à travers l'oreillette du gardien de la Tempête, est-ce vrai ?

Les yeux de Lanalia se plissèrent.

-Vous... vous voulez parler de mes griffes ?

Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle prit pour une affirmation.

-Si c'est ce que vous avez entendu, oui, soupira-t-elle. Mon père décidait parfois de tester de nouvelles armes bio-chimiques sur ses propres hommes. Bien sûr il ne prenait que ceux dont ils étaient sûrs que ça marcherait. Malgré tout, pendant longtemps, il y eut beaucoup d'échecs. Je crois avoir été l'une des premières à qui l'expérience a été un succès. A vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi moi-même... La solution dont me parlait mon père, celle qui permet de transformer certaines parties du corps en un semblant de lame et une fois cassées de se régénérer, a fusionné avec mes ongles. Cela les a renforcé, les faisant devenir presque incassables sauf pour ceux qui connaissent le point faible, et ils deviennent plus mortels, tels des griffes d'animal. Seulement si on les casse, cela donne comme une sorte... une sorte de résonance de douleur dans tout le corps. C'est comme si on vous plantait une lame dans un bras et qu'on la pliait alors qu'elle se trouve toujours dans votre chair. La lame revient à chaque fois, et la douleur finit par se répandre dans tout votre corps.

-Il y a donc de grand inconvénient à cette arme, finit par dire G.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mes ongles s'apparentent à des lames. Si mes ongles finissent par rouiller ou si quelqu'un frappe au niveau de la base, là où se trouve la jointure de mes ongles, ils se casseront. Mais encore faudrait-il que je fasse preuve de grande erreurs d'étourderies. Et pour l'autre solution, il me suffit d'être prudente et de regarder chaque mouvement de mon adversaire et d'être plus rapide que lui pour éviter que cela se produise. C'était difficile à appliquer contre mon père qui, en plus, connaissait l'exact endroit où il devait frapper.

Un grand silence se propagea dans toute la salle.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda G.

-Descendons, décida Lanalia. Je suis inquiète pour l'état d'Hayato-kun...

Elle se releva difficilement et faillit tomber. Mais G réussit à la rattraper à temps.

-Attends je vais t'aider.

-Laissez je vais...

-Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu étais trop blessée, alors maintenant laisse-moi te soutenir ! Tu n'arriveras pas à atteindre l'entrée du manoir, comme ça.

Lanalia grogna quelque mots incompréhensible avant d'accepter de se laisser soutenir par le gardien de la Tempête. Tsuna se leva, aidé par Giotto.

-Et lui ? demanda Alaude et tapant du pied le boss des Scassinatore.

-Laissez-le ici en l'attachant bien, décida Tsuna. On va le faire venir chercher.

Alaude acquiesça et l'attacha à un anneau de fer incrusté dans le mur qui se trouvait dans la salle, avant de diriger son regard vers Tsuna. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-C'est parfait, merci Alaude-san. De toutes façons, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver...

-Tsuna, de qui parles-tu quand tu dis "ils" ? s'étonna Giotto en passant un bras en dessous des épaules de Tsuna.

Tsuna soupira avant de lever les yeux sur son descendant.

-Les Vendice.

* * *

Les cinq gardiens finirent par descendre, rejoignant les jardins où tous les gardiens de Tsuna et de Giotto, ainsi que Reborn s'y était retrouvé.

-Giotto ! s'exclama Knuckle en courant vers lui. Vous allez bien ?

-Nous trois oui répondit Giotto avec un sourire. C'est Lanalia et Tsuna qui ont fait tout le travail.

-Comment va Hayato ? demanda Tsuna.

-Il va bien à l'extrême. Il ne m'a pas laissé finir de le soigner : il voulait que moi et Ryohei gardions des flammes pour vous deux et plus particulièrement pour Lanalia.

-Très bien. Soignez-la d'abord, je vous en prie, décida Tsuna.

-Avant tout, on va rejoindre tout le monde, déclara Giotto avec autorité.

Tsuna acquiesça et ils rejoignirent les autres gardiens. Yamamoto se précipita sur Tsuna et, l'enlevant de la prise de Giotto, l'aida à s'asseoir. Tsuna rigola à la manière dont Yamamoto le couvait du regard.

-Je vais bien Yamamoto. Juste quelques blessures, par ci par là... Rien de très méchant... Aïe!

-Et ça peut-être ? Ce n'est rien ? grogna une voix derrière lui après l'avoir frappé légèrement à l'arrière du crâne. Ryohei Sasagawa, regarde cette blessure. Elle m'a l'air sérieuse...

Tsuna tourna délicatement la tête derrière lui tandis que Ryohei préparait ses flammes du Soleil pour soigner sa blessure et vit Hibari qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Tsuna lui adressa un sourire gêné. Il allait lui parler quand le gardien du Nuage se détourna et s'éloigna du groupe.

-Ohé Hibari ! s'écria Ryohei en finissant de soigner la plaie à la tête de Tsuna. Où tu t'en vas ?

-Laisse Oni-san, sourit Tsuna. C'est Kyoya, après tout...

Reborn regarda Tsuna avec un air moqueur malgré que ce dernier pouvait néanmoins voir des traits de soulagement. Tsuna allait lui faire remarquer quand une voix grave retentit à nouveau derrière lui.

-Déchet...

Tsuna se retourna et leva la tête vers le fils adoptif du Nono.

-Ah, Xanxus... Merci pour ton aide et celui de la Varia aujourd'hui.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, déchet, rappela Xanxus d'un air mauvais.

-Je sais, mais je tenais à te le dire, sourit Tsuna. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Où se trouve Ferrante Sbagliato ? Je compte lui mettre une raclé pour avoir trahi les Vongola.

Tsuna soupira.

-Il est en haut. Mais ça ne sert à rien que tu y ailles, Xanxus. Le Vendice ne vas pas tarder à venir pour faire le ménage.

-Tu as appelé les Vendice ?

-Disons plutôt qu'ils ont eu vent des derniers événements et ils viennent tous seuls. Et comme la famille des Scassinatore comptent beaucoup d'assassins autant dans le monde de la mafia que dans le monde extérieure à elle, ils désirent faire payer à ceux qui ont commis des fautes sur les civils.

-Tu l'as laissé en vie pour ça ?

-Cet homme doit être jugé, décida Tsuna en fermant les yeux et je crois que...

Soudain il s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés dans le vide. _Ils_ étaient là. Son Hyper Intuition le prévenait. Mais tout se passa très vite. Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de produire un son qu'un claquement sourd se produisit près du groupe et un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur fit sursauter tout le monde. Les gardiens Vongolas se tournèrent vers la source du cri et ils virent alors Lanalia, la moitié de ces blessures toujours non guéries, un collier de fer autour du cou surmonté d'une chaîne qui la tirait et la traînait sur le sol.

-LANALIA ! cria Gokudera en se relevant pour essayer de la rattraper.

-NON ! l'arrêta Tsuna en se plaçant devant lui.

La réaction de Tsuna gela toutes les réactions pour Lanalia. Giotto regarda son petit-fils avec stupeur : n'avait-il pas accepté Lanalia en tant que membre de sa famille ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de la rattraper ?

-Mais, Judaime... ! ne comprit pas Gokudera.

-Boss... que se passe-t-il ? demanda Chrome indécise quant à quoi faire.

-Les gars, appela Tsuna. Regardez qui "enlève" Lanalia...

Les gardiens des deux générations ainsi que Xanxus et Reborn levèrent la tête et ils sentirent leur sang se glacer, tandis que Tsuna pesta dans sa barbe pour ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.

Les membres du Vendice, toujours habillés dans leur manteau noir, coiffés d'un haut-de forme noir et leur visage et leurs mains enveloppés de bandelettes. Ils étaient trois. Celui qui se trouvait au centre tenait dans sa main la chaîne qui retenait Lanalia.

Tsuna s'avança et s'arrêta devant les trois membres de la prison Vendicare décidant d'agir en tant que boss afin d'éviter des tensions envers la famille qui avait la charge de l'imprenable prison mafieuse.

-Je vous demande de relâcher cette femme immédiatement. Elle nous a aidé à renverser les Scassinatore.

Il y eut un silence avant que celui qui tenait la chaîne ne réponde avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Nous ne pouvons accéder à votre demande, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Cette femme fait partie de ma famille ! répliqua Tsuna, en plissant les yeux.

-Aux dernière nouvelles, elle porte le nom des Scassinatore...

-Elle a trahi les Scassinatore ! Elle n'en fait plus partie ! s'écria Gokudera, à bout.

Tsuna leva la main tout en regardant Gokudera dans les yeux avec un regard implorant, espérant calmer son bras droit ce qui marcha. Il reporta son attention sur les membres du Vendice.

-Même si elle ne fait plus partie des Scassinatore, il y a encore des crimes pour lesquels elle doit être jugée... reprit le gardien de la prison avant de tirer sur la chaîne pour avoir l'attention de la tueuse à gage. Lanalia Scassinatore, aussi connue sous le nom d'Artigli Rossi... Vous êtes arrêtés pour le compte de près d'une soixante-dizaine d'assassinats au sein de la mafia et près d'une trentaine au sein de la population civile. Vos crimes sont sans appel.

Les chiffres firent écarquiller de nombreuse paire de yeux dont les propriétaires n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Certes ils avaient compris que cette jeune femme avait déjà eut à tuer, comme elle l'avait parfaitement dit mais de là à avoir près d'une centaine de morts sur la conscience !

-Attendez, s'écria Gokudera en désespoir de cause, ce n'est pas...

Lanalia se releva à demi et exécuta un mouvement rapide envers les membres du Vendice. Un claquement d'air se fit alors entendre et les bas des manteaux des Vendiche se fendirent comme si la pointe d'une épée les avait effleurés. Les griffes de l'autre main de Lanalia étaient sortis. Les Vendice allaient se mettre en garde quand la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi brutaux ! J'accepte de venir avec vous et de purger la dette que je dois à ceux que j'ai tué.

Le membre du Vendiche releva alors quelque peu la tête.

-Vous ne niez pas vos actes ?

-Cela me servirait-il à quelque chose de le nier ? Je mérite cette punition pour avoir fait tout ce que m'ordonnait mon père à cette époque et surtout pour ne pas avoir essayé d'échapper à cette emprise. J'ai même apprécié tuer tous ces gens à l'époque. Il est temps que j'assume mes actes. Je n'ai après tout que trop repoussé cette échéance.

-Mais... commença Giotto, déboussolé par les événements, et surtout par le fait que Tsuna ne dise et ne fasse rien de plus pour les arrêter.

Lanalia le coupa tout en se relevant complètement avant de planter ses yeux oranges dans ceux verts de Gokudera.

-Et puis je considère ces assassinats et ces meurtres que j'ai commis pour un reste qui me relie encore à la famille Scassinatore. Étant donné que c'est mon père qui me les a ordonnés c'est encore quelque chose que je dois à ma famille d'origine. Si j'honore cette dette, alors je serais enfin libre de tout devoir envers elle. Et je pourrais enfin me tourner vers la vie que je désire réellement.

Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent. Les mots de Lanalia avant qu'elle ne partit la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit : "_C'est après tout pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec lui que je souhaite me détacher des Scassinatore._" Ce "lui" qu'elle avait mentionné à ce moment-là était celui qu'elle avait dit aimer... Et s'il suivait le raisonnement du boss des Scassinatore, alors ça devait être lui. Il rougit violemment.

-Dis moi franchement, Lanalia... demanda Tsuna d'un ton assuré presque dur, ramenant tous les regards vers lui. Est-ce toi qui a appelé les Vendice ?

Un sourire fataliste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Toujours aussi perspicace... Quand ton Hyper Intuition t'arrêtera-t-elle de tout te souffler ?

Tsuna soupira alors, laissant retomber ses épaules.

-Dans ce cas je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sembles avoir réfléchi et tu ne veux pas te détacher de cette punition, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit franchement Lanalia. Sinon j'aurais l'impression de devoir encore quelque chose aux Scassinatore mais aussi à ta famille, en t'obligeant à user de ton nom pour m'éviter la prison... Je désires prendre cette décision par moi-même.

-Très bien... Je m'incline, finit par dire Tsuna.

Un grand sourire éclaira les lèvres de Lanalia avant de pencher sa tête en signe de respect vers Tsuna qui parut gêné ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire quand on montrait autant de considération envers ce qu'il décidait ou faisait. Il planta son regard sur les Vendice.

-Je viendrais pour la soustraire de cet enfermement. Je refuse de la laisser trop longtemps en prison. Elle fait partie de ma famille.

-Tu possède vraiment d'étranges goûts en matières de choix de subordonnés, répliqua d'une voix lasse le membre du Vendiche du milieu. Nous n'oublions pas que tu as fait la même chose pour le forçat nommé Rokudo Mukuro...

Le dénommé eut un frisson qu'il ne put contrôler. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Deamon vit ses muscles se tendre. Chrome sentit également la tension de son sauveur car elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras pour le rassurer. Mukuro sursauta légèrement à ce contact car peu habitué mais finit par lui adresser un sourire forcé avant de reprendre son masque moqueur.

-Mukuro a purgé sa peine bien assez longtemps, répliqua Tsuna. Il n'est plus un forçat. Il est le gardien du Brouillard de la dixième génération des Vongolas. Vous lui devez la même considération que pour n'importe lequel de mes hommes.

Les Vendice se tendirent en voyant les yeux caramels du Decimo devenir légèrement orangés et, après un moment d'hésitation, finirent par hausser les épaules. Ils tirèrent sur la chaîne et leur prisonnière se releva. Lanalia laissa couler son regard vers Gokudera avant de se baisser vers le sol comme pour y réfléchir. Puis elle sembla prendre sa décision et se tourna vers les trois membres du Vendicare.

-J'ai néanmoins une faveur.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Pourriez vous m'accorder une minute de liberté ? Ensuite, je vous suivrai.

Les Vendice semblèrent débattre du regard avant de relâcher la chaîne. Le visage de Lanalia s'éclaira avant de se tourner vers Gokudera. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta qu'en se trouvant devant

lui. Gokudera regarda avec un air confus la jeune femme. Celle-ci le surprit en posant ses mains sur chaque joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Gokudera resta pétrifié, ne sachant comment réagir.

Chaque membres des deux générations des Vongolas eurent un sursaut de surprise ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ça. Tsuna regarda avec des yeux écarquillés le couple enlacé, avant qu'un sourire heureux ne prit place sur ses lèvres. Mukuro et Deamon dardèrent un regard moqueur sur la scène tandis que Chrome, avait un sourire gêné. Yamamoto et Lambo, ainsi que Asari, Lampo et Knuckle regardait les deux jeunes gens, leurs sens semblant s'être déconnecté. Ryohei eut un gigantesque sourire sur ses lèvres et s'empêcha de hurler aux extrêmes. G, surpris pendant un court instant, finit par comprendre alors toutes les allusions de la jeune fille avant de soupirer bruyamment. Giotto avait le même sourire satisfait que Tsuna. Reborn, Hibari et Alaude soupirèrent devant la scène et Xanxus grogna avant de décider de partir avant d'être pris dans ce tourbillon de sentiments.

Lanalia finit par se détacher de Gokudera et rit devant son air perdu. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse avant de chuchoter afin que seul Gokudera puisses entendre :

-C'est ma réponse à ta question, Hayato... Oui je t'aime. Je ne sais pas trop vraiment pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... Certainement pour ta fidélité, ton abnégation pour ce en quoi tu crois, ta volonté de ne jamais abandonner tes convictions peu importe si elles ne sont pas partagées de tout le monde... Ton sourire aussi... Jamais je ne lasserai de voir tes yeux rieurs... Si je n'en t'avais pas parlé avant c'est parce que je savais que j'allais devoir partir à Vendicare. Je ne voulais pas te dire mes sentiments alors que je risquais d'être absente pendant un moment... Mais les choses ne sont pas passées comme je le voulais, alors... Je vais peut-être paraître égoïste mais...

-Je t'attendrai.

Les yeux de Lanalia s'écarquillèrent avant de se relever vers le regard déterminé de l'argenté.

-J'attendrais que tu sortes de Vendicare, Lanalia. Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Le sourire de Lanalia se fit alors encore plus lumineux. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de Gokudera, profitant de son appui pour le peu de temps elle a encore, inspirant son odeur pour ne pas l'oublier. Gokudera referma ses bras sur son dos et posa sa joue sur la chevelure de la jeune femme. Un toussotement se fit alors entendre. Le couple se tourna vers Tsuna.

-Je te ferais sortir le plus vite possible, Lanalia. C'est promis.

Lanalia et Gokudera acquiescèrent. La tueuse à gage se tourna une dernière fois vers Gokudera avant de souffler, contre son gré :

-Je dois y aller...

Gokudera acquiesça lentement. La jeune femme se détacha lentement avant de se tourner définitivement vers les membres du Vendice.

-Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Pas trop tôt, soupira le Vendice, en se penchant pour ramasser la chaîne au sol. Nous y allons.

Sur ces paroles les trois gardiens de la prison Vendicare disparurent lentement dans une brume sortie de nulle part, emportant avec eux Lanalia. Quand le brouillard disparut à son tour, les Vendice furent très loin.

-Nufufufu... Ils sembleraient que les Vendice veulent nous concurrencer dans ce genre de sorties... déclara Deamon avec un regard rieur. Qu'en dis-tu, Mukuro ?

-Kufufufu... Cela fait un moment que je voulais faire un petit combat contre les gardiens de l'imprenable prison mafieuse. Ce serait l'occasion de leur montrer notre supériorité.

Les deux gardiens du Brouillard échangèrent un regard de parfaite compréhension.

-Rha ! s'écria G. C'est encore pire quand ils s'entendent ces deux là !

Tsuna soupira profondément, jetant un regard fatigué aux deux illusionnistes..

-Comment pouvez-vous encore penser à vous battre après de tels combats ?

-Oya, Oya, mon cher Tsunayoshi... Ne crois pas que que j'ai pensé tout ça comme des combats digne de ce nom... Toi tu as pu t'amuser en te réservant le plus gros poisson. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est tourmenter quelques amuse-gueules...

-Alors la blessure à ton épaule a été faite par un amuse-gueule ? répliqua Hibari avec un sourire carnassier. Tu dois être bien faible...

Mukuro réagit alors au quart de tour, sortant de nouveau son trident tandis que Hibari se mettant en garde, tonfas prêts. Alors que les deux recommençaient leur perpétuelle rivalité et que Giotto se massa les tempes en voyant les éternels adversaires renouer leurs anciens liens -cela faisait longtemps, à son sens, après tout que les gardiens du Nuage et du Brouillard de son petit-fils, ne s'étaient pas battus- Tsuna secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de son gardien de la Tempête qui était perdu dans ses pensées et le futur boss des Vongola savait où exactement. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, faisant sursauter son meilleur ami, qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et lui adressa un grand sourire. Gokudera lui répondit.

-Tu le savais depuis combien de temps ? demanda l'artificier.

-Pour vous deux ? Lanalia m'en avait quelque peu parlé mais j'avais compris peu après votre retour de cette mission il y a huit mois. Même si elle ne pouvait pas vous laisser mourir, en temps normal elle aurait préféré ne pas se révéler plutôt que d'aller sauver quelqu'un. Après tout elle n'était pas entièrement sortie de la manière de faire des Scassinatore. Le fait qu'elle t'ait sauvé ce jour là m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Elle était déjà amoureuse de moi à ce moment-là ? s'exclama Gokudera.

-Je pense... Elle en avait pas conscience non plus. Après j'ai su qu'elle ne t'était pas indifférente non plus. Mais comme tu te méfiais en même temps d'elle je n'étais pas sûr... C'est vraiment il y a deux voir trois jours que j'ai compris que vous l'étiez.

-Je n'ai compris mes sentiments envers elle qu'aujourd'hui, se désola Gokudera.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Tsuna. Je la ferais sortir très vite et vous pourriez recommencer de zéro et rattraper le temps perdu !

-Merci... Tsuna.

-De rien. Rentrons chez nous maintenant, déclara Tsuna d'une voix plus forte.

-Oui ! s'exclamèrent la dixième génération tandis que Mukuro et Hibari arrêtèrent leur duel et que la plupart des membres de la première génération sourirent. Mukuro et Deamon se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête en même temps et ils frappèrent de leur armes respectives le sol. Le brouillard les enveloppèrent et ils disparurent, ne laissant derrière plus que le carnage sur les traîtres aux Vongolas.

* * *

Ils réapparurent devant le temple de Namimori. Tsuna regarda la construction avant de remarquer les trois scientifiques, Spanner, Shoichi et Gianini, ainsi que Colonello, et Kusakabe, qui semblaient les attendre. Devant eux Kyoko, Haru I-Pin et Futa les attendaient. Même le gang de Kokuyo Land était là.

-Tsuna-kun ! s'exclama la rousse avec un grand sourire.

-Tsuna ! cria Haru.

-Tsuna-ni ! accueillit Futa en se précipitant sur le futur boss.

Tsuna eut un grand sourire et enlaça le jeune garçon avant de lever la tête vers les deux jeunes filles, quelque peu surpris de les voir.

-Kyoko ! Haru ! Ça fait un moment. Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Irie-san nous a prévenu que vous rentreriez bientôt, répondit l'idole de Namimori. Nous avons décidé de vous accueillir avec tout le monde.

-Je vois... Merci les filles. Merci à vous aussi, déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant devant Futa et I-Pin. Comment va ma mère ?

-La mama s'inquiète pour toi, s'attrista I-Pin. Elle dit que ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelles...

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres, coupable, avant de leur offrir un sourire rassurant.

-Très bien. Je rentrerais demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais la rassurer.

Les deux enfant parurent soulagés à ces mots. Tsuna se tourna vers le Primo et la première génération.

-Giotto-san, les gars, je ne vous ai pas présenté : voici Miura Haru et Sasagawa Kyoko, deux de mes grandes amies. Elles sont au courant pour la mafia. Ah et les autres personnes que vous n'avez pas encore rencontrés, là-bas, sont Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa, des hommes de Mukuro.

-Sasagawa ? répéta Knuckle.

Tsuna sourit :

-Kyoko est la sœur d'Oni-san.

Knuckle acquiesça, heureux de rencontrer enfin la sœur de son successeur, vu le nombre de fois qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle. La dixième génération se mêla aux autres personnes présentes Tandis que Kusakabe se rapprochait d'Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei et Yamamoto se tournèrent vers les deux filles et l'Arcobaleno de la Pluie et leur racontèrent, plus ou moins discrètement selon leur caractère, la formation du couple de Gokudera, qui entendant cela, se mit à rougir et à crier des insultes à l'égard des deux sportifs. I-Pin et Futa se rapprochèrent de Lambo qui leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé alors que les trois scientifiques s'avancèrent vers Tsuna.

-Bon retour, Tsunayoshi, accueillit le roux.

-Merci Shoichi-kun. Comment la situation est-elle ici ?

-Aucun accident à déplorer : aucun membre des Scassinatore n'est venu pendant que vous étiez là-bas, résuma Spanner de sa voix traînante, une sucette à la bouche. Le boss Cavallone a appelé après être arrivé en Italie pour donner les preuves au Nono. Quand au manoir, Tomaso Batora a dit que la reconstruction du manoir était en bonne voie et que les blessés se remettaient petit à petit. Il a dit aussi que de la paperasse t'attendait néanmoins sur ton bureau.

Tsuna soupira.

-Laissez-moi un peu avec ça... supplia-t-il. Au niveau du bazooka ?

-Eh bien cela risque d'être encore plus long que prévu, Judaime, se ratatina Gianini. Nous n'avons aucune piste...

-Tsuna ! s'exclama Reborn. Tu manques encore de poigne envers tes hommes. Tu dois absolument poser un délai sinon tu n'arriveras pas à faire les choses dans les temps. Vous avez deux jours !

-Laisse, Reborn, déclara Tsuna. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que la solution se trouve là... Qu'en pensez-vous, Giotto-san ?

-Tu crois que... ? demanda Giotto.

Tsuna acquiesça fermement.

-Oui. Voulez-vous essayer ?

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas le choix... soupira Giotto. Si nous ne rentrons pas bien vite dans notre époque je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait... Mais et si ça ne marche pas ?

Bien sûr son Hyper Intuition lui disait que ça allait marcher sans aucun incident, mais une légère peur subsistait encore. Tsuna resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir.

-J'ai confiance. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Giotto lui sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son petit-fils. S'il était deux à comprendre que tout irait bien. Tsuna se tourna alors vers ses gardiens.

-Les gars ! Il va falloir dire au revoir à Giotto-san et à ses gardiens.

-Hein ? Ils partent ? demanda Yamamoto en perdant son sourire.

-Déjà ?! s'exclama Ryohei.

-Tsuna, tu sais comment faire pour les ramener dans leur époque ? demanda Gokudera,

-La solution n'était pas bien loin, sourit Tsuna en rencontrant le regard du Primo qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Giotto, de quoi parle-t-il ?

-Vous vous souvenez comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? demanda Giotto en réponse a l'interrogation de son bras droit.

-Tu as fait un vœu... Celui de voir le boss de la dixième génération, se souvint Asari.

-Oui, je me rappelle extrêmement, acquiesça Knuckle.

-C'est exact et je vous avais parlé de mes doutes juste avant. Mon vœu a été alimenté de mes doutes ce qui faisait que tant que mes doutes n'étaient pas partis, mon vœu ne pouvais pas être accompli.

-Alors c'est bien votre vœu qui vous a retenu aussi longtemps ici.

-Non, Reborn, déclara Tsuna. Mon vœu l'a également fait.

-Mais Tsunayoshi, objecta Mukuro. Ton vœu a été accompli dès que la première génération est arrivée...

-Oui... et non, sourit Tsuna, penaud. J'avais souhaité que la première génération vienne m'aider. Mais je n'avais pas n'avais pas exactement dit pour me sortir de là-bas. Mon vœu a alors pris en compte les ennuis dans lesquels nous étions.

-Autrement dit les Scassinatore, comprit Reborn.

-C'est cela. Tant que les Scassinatore n'étaient pas mis hors d'état de nuire, la première génération ne pouvait pas partir.

-Quant à mon vœu, déclara Giotto, j'avais encore quelques doutes jusqu'à maintenant...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a rassuré ? demanda Hibari du fond du groupe.

Giotto eut un sourire lumineux.

-Tout d'abord le fait que mes gardiens vous acceptent en tant que successeur.

Les gardiens de la première génération sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers leur boss.

-Giotto ! Comment as-tu su ?

-Mais... déclara Chrome de sa douce voix, vous nous aviez déjà testés...

-C'étaient les reflet de la volonté qui nous ont testés, Chrome, sourit Tsuna. Giotto-san et les autres n'ont jamais vécu ça.

-Alors on a passé des test sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? gronda Gokudera.

-C'est à peu près ça. Mais mes gardiens vous ont acceptés en tant ce que vous faisiez habituellement et de vos comportements. Et ce n'était pas comme si c'était prémédité.

-Cela veut dire que tu as aussi été testé Tsuna ? demanda Yamamoto.

Tsuna perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Giotto. Reborn comprit.

-Je suppose que c'est à partir des sentiments de Giotto qu'ils sauront s'il peuvent rentrer chez eux...

Tsuna hocha la tête. Giotto lui adressa un sourire.

-Je vais être franc, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, quand j'ai compris que tu étais le Decimo Vongola, j'ai paniqué.

Tsuna acquiesça. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'état troublé du Primo Vongola. Giotto continua :

-No seulement parce que, à mes yeux, tu étais trop jeune, tu l'es encore à mes yeux, mais aussi parce que j'en voulais à la famille Vongola d'avoir entraîné des enfants innocent dans les affaires de la mafia. Mais, maintenant que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre je n'ai plus aucune doute. Tu m'as prouvé ta ténacité en résistant à la torture des Vanazione, ta force mentale en ne te plaignant pas une seule fois quand tu ne pouvais même plus tenir debout, ton courage en protégeant mon gardien de la Foudre, Lampo, lors de la destruction de ton manoir, ton sens de la famille avec tes gardiens et tes hommes au manoir, ta confiance quand Lanalia a sortit G de la base des Scassinatore au Japon, ton sens de la stratégie avec tout son plan échafaudé avec elle, ta générosité en pardonnant et en acceptant Lanalia parmi vous, ta puissance dans le combat contre le Septimo Scassinatore... Tu protège ta famille avec tout ce que tu as et si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle, je te fais confiance pour lui en faire payer le prix fort. En réalité, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu gérer tout ça moi-même... Tu as été seul en échafaudant ce plan avec Lanalia...

-Je n'étais pas seul, contredit Tsuna avec un sourire maladroit alors qu'il se remettait de tous les compliments qu'avait fait son ancêtre.. Même si mes gardiens n'étaient pas dans le secret ils me soutenaient quand même. Ils savaient pertinemment que je leur cachais quelque chose.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, sourit Giotto, tu fais un magnifique Ciel. Tu conserves l'harmonie au sein de ta famille mais aussi autour de toi. Tes gardiens nous ont parlés de vos aventures passées et j'ai constaté que tout cela ne date pas d'hier. C'est pourquoi... C'est pourquoi je voulais te dire ceci : peu importe combien de carnage fera la famille Vongola dans mon futur, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le changer, mais si, après toute cette période noire, il y a, au bout, ton règne en que Decimo, alors je ne m'en ferais pas pour les Vongola et j'accepterais cette période.

Tsuna ferma les yeux après avoir entendu ces mots. Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Vous ne savez pas...Vous ne savez ce que cela veut dire pour moi d'entendre ces mots de la part du Vongola Primo. Je vous ai toujours admiré... Giotto-san. Vous entendre dire ces mots pour moi... c'est juste...

Tsuna planta ses yeux caramels brillant de reconnaissance et de joie dans les yeux bleus de Giotto.

-... le plus grand encouragement qu'on puisse me faire.

Il y a eut un silence confortable dans lequel les deux boss se regardaient plein de confiance et de bien-être que personne n'osa briser. Personne sauf...

-Dame-Tsuna, s'amusa Reborn, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer devant le Primo ?

-Je ne pleure pas, Reborn ! s'insurgea aussitôt Tsuna.

Giotto eut un petit rire tandis que Tsuna se grattait le haut du crâne, extrêmement gêné de la remarque de son ancien tuteur. Giotto hésita une seconde avant de se décider.

-Tsuna... je peux te demander quelque chose ? Ça va sûrement te paraître bizarre et peu convenant... Après tout, tu es presque un adulte...

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Giotto-san ? encouragea Tsuna en sentant que la requête de son ancêtre semblait être importante pour lui.

Giotto hésita encore un peu, cherchant comment formuler sa demande. G qui avait comprit le frappa du haut du crâne.

-Dis-lui directement enfin ! C'est pas si compliqué, non ?

-Je... je me demandais si je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras ?

Les gardiens de la dixième génération ne surent comment réagir. Hibari se tendit imperceptiblement. Les autres gardiens ne furent pas mieux.

-Hein ? ne comprit pas Tsuna.

Giotto se gratta la joue, des rougeurs commençant à apparaître sur ses pommettes, mal à l'aise.

-Je veux dire... Je te considère comme une sorte de fils... J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et je suppose que j'en aurais, puisque tu es né à ton tour... Et j'espère de tout cœur que mon fils ou ma fille, peu importe, sera aussi fort mentalement que tu l'es. Alors je me demandais si je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras comme l'enfant, que j'espère, j'aurai.

Tsuna ne réagit pas pendant un moment. Puis il finit par sourire. Il combla la distance entre lui et le Primo Vongola. Celui-ci sourit et ouvrit les bras, accueillant son petit-fils. Tsuna sourit en sentant les bras de son ancêtre se resserrer sur lui. Ils restèrent pendant de longues secondes enlacés jusqu'à que Tsuna souffla :

-Je vous toujours admiré, Giotto-san. Mais surtout vous avez toujours compté comme un père pour moi... J'ai toujours suivi avec attention les conseils que vous m'avez donné, lorsque je vous ai vu en tant que reflet de votre volonté.

-Et ton père ? s'inquiéta Giotto.

Tsuna rit. Celui-ci put néanmoins voir un soupçon de tristesse et de déception dans le rire de son successeur.

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, déclara Tsuna en se reprenant. Le sujet de mon père est un peu... difficile...

-Si tu le souhaites, déclara Giotto en acceptant le silence de Tsuna. Tu sais... Je pense que je reviendrai ici...

Tsuna se détacha de son ancêtre, surpris et quelque peu perdu. Il put voir du coin de l'œil les gardiens de Giotto regarder leur boss avec un air interrogateur.

-Dans cette époque ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah non ! se reprit Giotto en secouant les mains. Je parlais du Japon. Je pense qu'une fois que ma succession sera faite, je partirai au Japon. Déjà parce que c'est la pays d'Asari et que ce serait la moindre des choses, après l'avoir obligé à quitter son pays pour nous rejoindre, qu'on vienne dans son pays pour passer la fin de nos vies, peut-être tranquillement...

Asari en entendant ces mots ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête gentiment bien qu'un immense sourire reconnaissant étirait ses lèvres.

-Et puis, continua Giotto, ce sera aussi pour ne pas oublier les moments que moi et mes gardiens avons passés ici... Ce serait différent puisque que les lieux ne seront pas exactement les mêmes, mais...

-Attendez, Giotto-san... le coupa Tsuna. Quand avez-vous décidé de ça ?

-Ouais, moi aussi, je voudrais savoir, grommela G. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça !

-Hmm... à l'instant, je dirais... A vrai dire je n'y ais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je ferais quand ma succession sera faite... J'ai toujours pensé rester en Italie, mon pays natal...

A la réponse de Giotto, les yeux de Tsuna s'illuminèrent et il comprit. Il ferma les yeux.

-Je... vois...

-Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas faire ça ? s'inquiéta Giotto.

Tsuna releva la tête, un sourire de nouveau sur les lèvres.

-Faîtes comme vous le sentez, Giotto-san. Mais je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir donné le goût du Japon. C'est après tout mon pays d'origine à moi aussi...

Giotto sentit alors que son petit-fils venait de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Avant qu'il ne cherche vraiment, les pensées s'imposèrent d'elles-mêmes. Tsuna était son descendant et il était japonais, cela voudrait dire que... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le sourire s'accentua en voyant que son arrière-arrière-arrière grand père avait compris. Tsuna se tourna vers ses gardiens.

-On va devoir bientôt les laisser rentrer chez eux, les gars. Dîtes ce que vous avez à dire.

Yamamoto croisa le regard de Tsuna qui à ce contact visuel acquiesça. Le jeune gardien de la Pluie comprit et se tourna vers Asari, pendant que ses compagnons en faisaient de même avec leur propre prédécesseur.

-L'attaque que vous m'avez montré là-bas, tout à l'heure... Si jamais, quand vous reviendrez au Japon, vous avez la possibilité de la faire apprendre à des disciples, n'hésitez pas. Cette attaque et tout ce qui en découlera pourraient sauver des vies.

-Pourquoi... tu dis ça ?

Yamamoto eut un sourire et sourit son sabre en bambou et le transforma en katana. Il mit son sabre à l'épaule et déclara avec un grand sourire

-Après tout, tout a un commencement !

Les yeux d'Asari s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce que voulait lui dire le jeune kendoka. Il voulut lui poser la question pour être sûr mais finit par décider de garder cela pour lui. Il lui offrit un grand sourire comme il les savait les faire en réponse.

* * *

Lampo se rapprocha de Lambo, qui arrêta sa conversation avec I-Pin pour lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je déteste les gamins... commença Lampo en gardant les mains dans ses poches.

Il les sortit avant d'en passer une dans la tignasse de Lambo en continuant.

-Mais je peux dire que toi je t'apprécies énormément, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Lambo acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je déteste les gens ennuyeux ou fainéants.

Lampo grimaça : il savait qu'il pouvait être fainéant, non même il était tout le temps. Mais ennuyeux ?

-Mais c'est pareil, continua Lambo, je t'adore quand même, Lampo-ni !

Lampo ne sut que dire de l'appellation de Lambo avant de soupirer et de se masser la tempe de sa main droite, cachant ainsi ses yeux.

-Yare, Yare... Me voilà avec un petit frère...

-Ahlàlà ? Peut-être que tu préfères être mon esclave ?

-Non, ça va aller, soupira Lampo précipitamment en détournant les talons.

Lambo éclata de rire en entendant la voix fatiguée de son grand frère du passé, avant de se prendre une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne d'une I-Pin boudeuse.

-Lambo je croyais que tu ne devais plus dire ce genre de choses !

-Désolé... s'excusa Lambo, dépité.

-Vous deux, appela Lampo en s'accroupissant devant I-Pin et Futa. Vous êtes ses amis, non ? Je pourrais vous demander de garder un œil sur lui ? Il est un peu casse-pied, mais très attachant...

I-Pin eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête, tandis que Futa lui répondait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lampo-san ! On suivra Lambo tout le temps !

-Merci beaucoup, sourit le gardien de la Foudre de la première génération avant de se relever.

* * *

G se dirigea vers Gokudera qui le regarda s'avancer vers lui.

-Hayato...

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez testé sans que je sois au courant... grogna Gokudera tout en dardant sur lui un regard accusateur.

-Rha ! T'écoutes ce qu'on dit ? Ce n'était pas un test ! C'était juste... je ne sais même pas comment le dire ! Je me suis juste dit que le reflet de ma volonté avait fait le bon choix en t'acceptant c'est tout !

Gokudera renifla dédaigneusement, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. G soupira.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas un gamin facile, tu le sais ça ?

Le bras droit du Decimo eut un sourire carnassier.

-On me le dit assez souvent.

Un silence s'imposa entre les deux gardiens de la Tempête. G pensa que la discussion était mal parti.

-Merci, déclara Gokudera.

G se tourna vers on successeur, surpris. Gokudera continua :

-Merci de m'avoir à nouveau accepté...

-Est-ce si important pour toi d'être accepté ? demanda G en se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eut en ville.

Gokudera haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être... Je veux être accepté comme je suis mais je veux aussi que le... que Tsuna n'ait aucun problème à mon égard. J'ai des défauts, je le sais, mais je ferais ce que je pourrais pour les effacer.

-Au niveau des défauts, je pense que nous possédons les mêmes : alors je ne serais le plus mal placé pour te les reprocher, grogna G. Mais je voudrais savoir une chose : Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à l'appeler par son prénom ? Le considères-tu lus comme un ami ou comme un boss ?

Gokudera réfléchit un instant...

-Au départ, je le considérais avant tout comme un boss... C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à l'appeler "Judaime"... Mais maintenant je me rends compte que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il veut qu'on le voit. Je le considère dorénavant comme un ami. Mais il y a des moments où je ne sais pas si je dois le considérer comme le boss ou comme l'ami...

-C'est ce que doit faire un bras droit, déclara G en fixant les deux boss qui parlaient. Un bras droit doit absolument connaître par cœur la moindre réflexion de son boss, le moindre changement qui s'opère chez lui... Tu dois l'observer discrètement et scrupuleusement et regarder ce dont il a besoin. S'il est seul ou avec les autres gardiens et que tu vois qu'il a besoin de soutien, tu dois agir en tant qu'ami, autant pour les conseils que pour les remontrances. Si tu vois qu'il essaie de paraître fort, quand il est avec d'autre boss de famille, tu dois être le bras droit, montrer que tu le protège. Dans ces moments-là tu ne dois laisser paraître aucune faille et être inflexible. C'est comme ça que j'opère...

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? grommela Haayto, par pure forme, étant heureux que son successeur lui donne quelque tuyaux.

-Je te l'ai dit on possède les mêmes défauts... Je ne faisais pas non la différence entre mon côté ami et mon côté bras droit... Bien que ce soit différent de toi... J'ai longtemps agit en ami avec Giotto et plusieurs fois ça a failli lui porter préjudice.

G se gratta la nuque, gêné en se souvenant de certain moment, lors de négociations de traités d'alliance ou d'accords entre leur famille et les autres mafieux. L'image de boss de son ami d'enfance avait failli tomber à plusieurs reprise à cause de son tempérament impulsif. Et pourtant l'image d'un boss dans la mafia est primordiale.

-Tu es fort, Hayato, continua G. Tu possède les capacités pour protéger le Decimo. Et je suis certain que tu feras un excellent bras droit pour Tsuna.

-Je ne suis pas encore assez fort, déclara Gokudera en fermant les yeux.

-Tu es dur avec toi-même...

-Je vais devenir plus fort, déclara l'artificier, en ignorant le commentaire de G. Et ainsi je pourrais protéger Tsuna, Lanalia et les autres en toutes circonstances.

G se mordit discrètement les lèvres avant de parler.

-Tu sais... pour Lanalia... C'est elle qui l'avait décidée. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Si tu décides de tous les protéger quels que soit les circonstances, alors sache que tu as tout mon soutien, eu importe l'époque d'où je viens.

-Merci G, sourit Gokudera. Merci pour m'avoir écouté et pou m'avoir donné des conseils.

-C'est normal, sourit G. Quant à toi, merci d'être aux côtés du descendant de Giotto. Je te fais entièrement confiance.

G hésita avant de tendre sa main vers son successeur. Gokudera la considéra un instant et leva son regard vers celui ferme de G. Il la prit et ils se serrèrent la main.

* * *

Ryohei offrit un grand sourire en s'avançant vers le prêtre.

-Bonne continuation dans votre voie, Knuckle !

-Ryohei, je... Concernant tout à l'heure...

-Ne dîtes extrêmement rien ! s'exclama le sportif. Entre boxeur, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots ! Seuls nos actions comptent !

Knuckle soupira. Il avait compris la leçon. Et pourtant Ryohei en remettait une couche... Il décida de le laisser finir, ayant finalement compris que rien ne pouvait arrêter Ryohei quand celui-ci était parti tel qu'il l'était.

-Et puis... Je suis extrêmement sûr, si le Primo est comme Sawada, qu'il est heureux qu'il y avait l'un de ses gardiens qui restent derrière pour veiller sur la santé des autres. Sawada a toujours préféré se concentrer sur les systèmes de soins et la recherche médicale plutôt que sur les armes et les plans d'attaque. N'est-ce pas la même chose pour votre boss ?

Knuckle sourit.

-Oui... Giotto ne m'a jamais reproché d'être derrière dans les batailles. Mais je en voulais pas te dire cela... Je voulais juste te remercier pour tes conseils. Tu fais un magnifique gardien du Soleil. Je suis sûr que Tsunayoshi est fier de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Ryohei eut un sourire éclatant avant de hocher vivement la tête.

-Je le sais extrêmement! Et c'est pour cela que je ne le décevrai jamais !

Sur ces derniers mots il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Yamamoto qui avait fini de parler avec Asari et il se dirigèrent rigolant vers Tsuna. Knuckle sourit attendri en voyant les deux gardiens agripper Gokudera brusquement et éclater de rire alors qu'ils se faisaient réprimander par le gardien de la Tempête pour leur "sens de la bouffonnerie"

-Euh...

Knuckle se tourna vers la voix qui avait interrompu ses pensées et il vit la jeune Kyoko avec à ses côté son amie Haru. Il put remarquer que la jeune fille semblait hésiter à lui parler, alors il lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Oui ?

-Je m'excuse si mon frère vous a donné... disons quelque soucis... Il est un peu maladroit pour exprimer ses sentiments il est franc et un peu brutal, mais il pense toujours ce qu'il dit. Alors si jamais il vous a ennuyé, pardonnez-le.

-Non, non, rit Knuckle en secouant la main. Ne t'excuse pas. Au contraire, la franchise de Ryohei m'a permis de trouver des réponses à certaines questions. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Vraiment ? demanda Kyoko avant de soupirer de soulagement. Mon frère est un peu idiot, il ne réfléchit jamais avant de faire quoi que ce soit mais il n'est pas méchant.

-Tu es soulagée, Kyoko ? sourit Haru. Je t'avais dit que jamais ton frère ne causerait d'ennuis à Tsuna.

-Vous êtes des amies de Tsunayoshi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Tsuna, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Chrome-chan et moi nous étions dans la même classe il y a trois ans.

-Vous êtes au courant pour la mafia, d'après Tsuna... Ça ne te choque pas de savoir ton frère dans ce genre de monde ?

-Eh bien... Quand Tsuna nous l'a dit, nous étions nous aussi concernées... Il a bien essayé de nous protéger de tout ça. Mais on a tellement insisté pour le savoir, qu'il a fini par céder. Pour être honnête, Haru et moi avions eu très peur en apprenant les ennuis dans lesquels ils étaient. Maintenant que je suis au courant j'espère toujours pouvoir les aider, mais Tsuna et mon frère essaient de nous en dire le moins possible... C'est sûrement comme là. Tsuna a sûrement demandé aux autres de ne rien dire pour ne pas que nous nous retrouvons mêlées à cette affaire, mais cela nous pèse.

-Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire, mais plus encore je comprend la réaction de Tsuna et Ryohei. Ils ne veulent pas vous savoir en danger. Ryohei tient beaucoup à toi. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi et du fait qu'il te protégerait toujours.

-Oui... C'est bien mon frère... Merci beaucoup, monsieur, d'avoir tant fait pour lui, sourit Kyoko.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier et de remercier Ryohei.

Kyoko secoua la tête.

-Mon frère vous admire beaucoup. Depuis qu'il a fait votre connaissance lors de leur test, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il arrivera à vous égaler.

-Il a dit ça ? s'étonna Knuckle.

Kyoko acquiesça avant que Haru ne lui tira par la manche.

-Viens Kyoko, allons retrouver Tsuna.

Kyoko hocha la tête avant de saluer le gardien du Soleil d'un geste de la main. Knuckle jeta un regard à son successeur qui rigolait à gorge déployée face aux insultes de Gokudera. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'avait le reflet de sa volonté pour que Ryohei l'admire ? Cela le dépassait...

* * *

Deamon jeta un regard au couple enlacé de Mukuro et Chrome.

-Alors comme ça vous ne vous cachez plus ?

-Kufufu... Pour quoi faire ? répliqua Mukuro en jouant avec l'élastique du cache-oeil de Chrome. Tu nous a déjà percé à jour...

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance, Deamon Spade, sourit Chrome. Lors de votre test, nous n'avions pas pu beaucoup nous parler.

Le coin des lèvres de Mukuro tressauta, se souvenant parfaitement de la torture mental que lui avait fait subir Deamon Spade lors de la période des test des gardiens. Il voulait lui trancher le cou juste à ce souvenir mais réussit à cacher ses sentiments. Après tout il comprenait les intentions de Deamon. Si lui-même avait fait face à un illusionniste aussi peu entraîné que l'avait été Chrome à l'époque, il lui aurais fait la même chose, mais le fait que ce soit Chrome qui ait subi cette torture, le mettait dans une rage inexprimable. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas ce Deamon là qui avait fait cela... Il lui tardait de revoir cette image de la volonté de Deamon sortir à nouveau de l'anneau juste pour lui apprendre à ne plus jamais traumatiser Chrome...

Deamon sourit en entendant les mots de Chrome.

-Je suis moi-même heureux de voir que tu t'ouvre à moi, Dokuro Chrome. Je ne comprenais pas la peur que tu ressentais envers moi. Si nous avions un peu plus de temps, je...

-Deamon Spade... menaça Mukuro en comprenant que son prédécesseur voulait s'approcher de sa moitié. Chrome est à moi. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier.

-Mukuro-sama ! s'exclama Chrome, le rouge aux joues.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à te la voler, Rokudo Mukuro, ricana Deamon en voyant l'ultra possessivité de son successeur. J'ai moi-même quelqu'un.

-Vraiment ? se moqua Mukuro. Un amour déçu ?

-Désolé pour toi, mais il est réciproque, déclara Deamon avec une grimace malveillante.

-Oh ? Qui est la victime ?

Le sourire de Deamon devint alors plus doux.

-Elena.

-Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour pourvoir te supporter.

-Je crois que celui qui a du courage, c'est bien moi, soupira Deamon. Elena peut être encore plus effrayante que moi...

-Je vois... déclara Mukuro. J'aimerais beaucoup te voir soumis à une...

-Mukuro-sama, déclara Chrome d'une voix menaçante, tandis que son œil violet brillait de mécontentement, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de le provoquer ?

Mukuro et Deamon se raidirent en entendant la voix qu'avait utilisée Chrome, le premier car il savait que ce n'était jamais bon quand elle utilisait ce ton et le second, car celui-ci lui rappelait sa chère et tendre Elena quand elle voulait lui reprocher quelque chose.

* * *

A quelques mètres plus loin, Alaude eut un petit sourire en voyant la tête de melon prendre un air effrayé suite à un commentaire de la jeune illusioniste de la dixième génération.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Alaude tourna la tête vers la voix et vit qu'Hibari se tenait devant lui, Hibird sur son épaule, son compagnon Kusakabe l'attendant à quelques pas derrière lui.

-Rien.

-Hn. Tu mens.

-Je me demande bien qui est le plus menteur de nous deux, Hibari Kyoya, répliqua Alaude en dardant sur son successeur un regard condescendant.

Hibari haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu le sais très bien. Sinon... lui caches-tu toujours ou... êtes-vous déjà ensemble ?

Hibari ne réussit pas à cacher complètement son sursaut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? grogna-t-il.

-J'ai bien vu que tu m'avais menti quand nous étions dans ton bureau... Et puis il y avait un tas de détails qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille mais je n'avais aucune preuve... Jusqu'à maintenant.

Hibari lui lança un regard assassin, assez sensible dans l'air pour que seuls les deux boss des générations Vongola ne les regardent du coin de l'œil, s'assurant qu'ils ne viennent pas aux poings quelle que soit leur conversation. Hibari finit par se calmer avant de planter son regard dans celui d'Alaude.

-N'en parle pas aux autres : c'est une information privée.

-Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de dévoiler cette info ? ricana Alaude

-La dette que tu as envers moi.

Alaude fronça les sourcil en se souvenant de cette dette, avant de déclarer.

-Tu ne peux pas. Tu avais dit que ce serait un combat. Tu ne peux pas changer la finalité de cette dette comme ça te chante.

-Vous allez bientôt rentrer dans votre époque : nous n'aurons pas le temps de faire un combat.

-On peut le commencer maintenant.

-Je n'aime pas bâcler mes combats et je suppose que tu n'aimes pas cela non plus. Donc tu partiras sans avoir eut de temps pour faire un combat contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, finit Hibari avec un petit sourire en coin, que tu accepterais de partir sans rembourser une telle dette...

Cette fois ce fut le tour d'Alaude de lancer un regard assassin à Hibari, faisant se tendre Giotto, mais Tsuna réussit à le calmer, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger les deux gardiens du Nuage. Les yeux d'Alaude se troublèrent légèrement avant de se fermer.

-Tu m'as eu... capitula le premier gardien du Nuage.

Hibari eut un petit sourire triomphant faisant grogner de colère son prédécesseur. Il se détourna en lançant.

-Ne dis rien aux autres. Je te fais confiance pour emporter cela dans ta tombe.

-As-tu si honte ?

Hibari tiqua avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le premier gardien du Nuage.

-J'assume complètement mes sentiments. Mais cette question ne me concerne pas moi directement...

-Alors quoi ?

-Cette info pourrait changer le futur de bien des façons... Et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive.

Alaude y réfléchit pendant un instant avant de convenir de la véracité des dire d'Hibari.

-Très bien... Je garderais cela pour moi jusqu'à ma mort. Même si j'aurais préféré faire un combat contre toi.

Hibari eut un sourire carnassier.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Les deux gardiens se dévisagèrent, résistant contre l'envie furieuse de commencer un combat dès maintenant. Hibari finit par soupirer discrètement avant de déclarer.

-Le CEDEF sera entre de bonnes mains une fois que l'omnivore deviendra le boss des Vongola. J'y veillerai personnellement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Les yeux d'Alaude s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant que se rétrécir d'un air amusé, ayant finalement trouvé le moyen d'avoir ce combat.

-Cela voudrait donc dire que j'ai une deuxième dette envers toi...

Tsuna remarqua alors les tics qui agitaient les mains des deux plus violents gardiens et déclara à son ancêtre.

-Giotto-san... Je pense que vous et vos gardiens feriez mieux de partir... avant que ces deux là ne commencent un des combats dont ils ont le secret...

Giotto acquiesça vivement avant de s'écrier.

-Mes amis ! Nous y allons !

Les deux gardiens du Nuage se crispèrent dans leur soif de combat. Hibari tourna un regard meurtrier à Tsuna, qui écarta les bras en signe d'innocence.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...

-Kyoya, ce n'est pas moi ! tenta de cacher Tsuna.

-Essaie de me mentir encore une fois et je...

-..."vais mordre à mort"... Oui, oui je sais, soupira Tsuna.

-Hibari, enfoiré ! s'écria Gokudera en rejoignant son boss. Tu continues à le menacer ?

-Mah mah, rit Yamamoto, je crois qu'Hibari n'a pas assez combattu aujourd'hui...

-Pourtant c'est lui à l'extrême qui s'est occupé du bras droit du boss Scassinatore ! bouda jalousement Ryohei.

-Hm, dédaigna le gardien du Nuage en se redressant. Rien que de la bleusaille...

-Oya, oya, tu sembles déçu ma chère alouette déclara Mukuro avec un air moqueur... Peut-être qu'un peu de "douceur" te ferait du bien...

-Oh non, pleurnicha Lambo en voyant Hibari émettre un grognement, ne me dîtes pas qu'ils vont recommencer !

Les gardiens de Giotto se regroupèrent autour de leur boss pendant que la dixième génération continuait de se lancer des piques. G se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Giotto, comment comptez-vous faire pour nous ramener dans notre époque ?

-Il est vrai que nous n'avons toujours pas eu de réponse à cette question.

-Même si vos deux vœux sont maintenant complètement exaucés, nous n'avons toujours pas bougé d'ici, fit remarquer Deamon.

-C'est plus subtil que ça, Deamon, intervint Tsuna en se tournant vers la première génération. Quand nous avons énoncé nos vœux nous avions tous deux notre flamme activée. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Giotto. Aussi le faut-il maintenant également.

Il activa sa flamme, qui flamboya fièrement sur son front tandis que Tsuna en faisait de même. Les deux boss hochèrent la tête, tandis que la plupart des gardiens déglutirent.

-Giotto Ieyasu Sawada, annonça Tsuna de sa voix grave, alias, Primo Vongola, nous vous remercions, vous et vos gardiens de nous avoir aidé dans la situation tendue dans laquelle nous étions.

Giotto eut un sourire avant de continuer :

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Decimo Vongola, je te remercie ainsi que tes gardiens de m'avoir ôté le doute qui était le mien depuis que mon groupe est devenu une famille mafieuse. Je suis maintenant capable d'aller de l'avant et surtout je placerai une grande confiance en les prochaines générations.

Les gardiens retinrent leur souffle. Mais rien ne se passa.

-C'est... raté ? demanda Lambo, angoissé.

-Attendons un peu, déclara Giotto avec un sourire confiant, quand nous étions parti, ça avait aussi mis... du temps.

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase des flammes orangées apparurent de nulle part et enveloppèrent les gardiens du Primo ainsi que leur boss. Giotto croisa le regard de Tsuna et il l'entendit :

-Au revoir, Giotto-san. Ces quelques jours avec vous et vos gardiens ont été très enrichissant !

-Pour moi aussi, Tsuna, répondit Giotto alors qu'il disparaissait.

* * *

Tout devint noir alors autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir fermé et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur un balcon, entouré de ses gardiens. Tout était calme. Personne n'osa dire le premier mot. Enfin, après de longues minutes de silence, Lampo demanda :

-On est... chez nous ?

-Il semblerait bien, déclara G en regardant le bureau de Giotto derrière lui.

-On est de retour... répéta Giotto, les yeux dans le vague.

-J'espère que rien de grave ne s'est passé ici alors que nous étions dans le futur, s'inquiéta Knuckle.

-Le manoir à l'air intact à première vue, inspecta Deamon.

Giotto leva les yeux sur le ciel noir de la nuit, pigmenté d'étoiles.

-J'ai même l'impression, déclara Giotto attirant l'attention de tous ses gardiens, que le temps a été suspendu pendant notre absence...

-Hm. Je suis d'accord, déclara Alaude. Le bureau n'a pas été dérangé depuis notre départ.

-Or si quelqu'un se serait rendu compte de notre absence pendant ces quelques jours, déclara Deamon les hommes auraient dû passer par ici pour s'assurer que Giotto serait là...

-Comment est-ce possible... ? s'étonna G, alors que ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute vitesse.

-Bah, ce n'est pas si mal, rit Asari. Après tout si une famille avait attaqué pendant que nous étions dans le futur, le futur aurai sûrement été modifié. Et cela aurait été problématique pour la dixième génération.

Lamo bailla bruyamment.

-Bon maintenant quand on est chez nous, je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce. Et je ne me réveillerai que dans l'après midi ! Voire le lendemain...

Knuckle rigola.

-Je comprends ce que veut dire Lampo. Ces derniers jours, nous avons passé notre temps à courir et à nous inquiéter soit pour nous soit pour Ryohei et les autres. Nous pouvons enfin prendre du repos...

-Oui... sourit Giotto. Allez tous vous reposer. Demain on reprend notre rythme habituel. Vous avez tous bien travaillé.

Les gardiens remercièrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à leur boss. Seul Deamon qui avait mystérieusement disparu pendant la conversation et Alaude qui quittait la pièce sans dire un mot ne participèrent pas aux paroles à la cantonade. Giotto s'installa sur son fauteuil, la tête remplie de diverses pensées fixée sur son descendant et ses gardiens et particulièrement sur une phrase que Tsuna lui avait dit pendant que leur gardien se parlaient. Il se décida alors très et rappela G alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à fermer la porte du bureau.

-Que se passe-t-il, Giotto ?

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre fini ! Enfin dernier chapitre... Il ne manque plus qu'un épilogue et ma fic sera terminée ^^_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il était long, non ? Franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi long. Et j'aurais pu le diviser en deux, mais étant donné qu'il était prêt pour aujourd'hui je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Et puis je ne savais pas où j'aurais pu le couper sans que ça fasse trop lourd. Les événements s'enchaînent trop vite malgré que ce soit le dernier chapitre. _

_Alors concernant le contenu ? La fin du boss du boss des Scassinatore ? Finalement ce sera Lanalia qui aura eut le denier mot avec son père ! Et la capture de Lanalia par les Vendice, vous l'avez vue venir ? _

_J'ai finalement réussi à mettre Kyoko et Haru... J'avoue que j'avais fait une grosse impasse sur les deux filles, mais c'est surtout parce que je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais leur faire faire d'intéressant. Je les mise là, parce qu'encore je les trouvais pertinentes, mais avant, tout ce qu'elles auraient c'est une apparition pour une apparition et je pense que ça aurait fait lourd. Surtout que c'est les persos de Reborn que je maîtrise le moins bien, tout simplement parce que je les aime pas ^^' Mais j'ai enfin réussi à les mettre !_

_Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez mais j'ai parfois l'impression de passer très vite, comme la fin du combat pour le boss des Scassinatore ou le départ de la première génération... dîtes ce que vous en pensez et si jamais je reçois plus de commentaires dans ce sens je rajouterais un peu de poids. Si vous trouvez que c'est bien comme ça alors ne me rajoutez pas du boulot xD_

_Alors concernant l'épilogue, ben il y aura les dernières réponses aux questions, comme l'objet mystère d'Hibari, si Tsuna est en couple ou non et si oui, avec qui. Je vais clarifier des petits trucs autant pour la 1G que la 10G ^^_

_Enfin dernier point et je vous laisse tranquille !_

_J'ai plein d'autre idée de fic qui tournent dans ma tête ^^_

_Eh oui je compte publier une nouvelle fic. Mais voilà j'ai deux idées et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir de publier en premier ^^' Alors je compte faire un petite vote et la fic qui aura le plus de point sera faite en première. Les voici :_

_Tout d'abord, la première s'intitule Fear of Darkness. Voici un petit résumé : _

De retour d'une mission, G, Asari, Deamon et Giotto, passe par une falaise escarpée sous le conseil du gardien de Brouillard. Avec les dernières tempêtes, personne ne devrait là, le lieu était beuacoup trop instable. Seulement en écoutant bien, ils réussissent à entendre des bruits. Des pleurs d'un enfant.

_Je vous dit tout de suite c'est une fic qui se passe dans un Univers Alternatif, qui se passerait plus du temps de la 1G avec du All27, bien que ce soit très léger. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus parce que sinon ça ruinerait le suspenses des premiers chapitres ^^'. Il y a bien sûr la 1G, Tsuna, et plus tard 10G prévue. Mais c'est au début très concentré sur Tsuna. Cette fic me tient en haleine depuis la rentrée... la rentrée de septembre ^^'_

_Seconde idée (je l'ai eue pendant ma période de partiel, comme quoi mon imagination ne quitte pas complètement cet univers ^^' malgré le boulot monstre). Elle s'intitule Il ragazzo._

Sawada Tsunayoshi est destiné à devenir le Vongola Decimo. Seulement alors que celui-ci a 9 ans, il disparut. Les recherches durent longtemps même des années, mais personne n'a aucun d'indice sur ce qui aurait ou se passer. Les recherches finissent par piétiner. On perd espoir. Les années passent. Les gardiens de la dixième génération sont en place, mais il leur manque le Ciel. Alors qu'ils ont 25 ans, la place du futur boss est toujours vacante. Le Nono est désespéré de trouver un héritier jusqu'à que Sawada Tsunayoshi réapparaisse. Mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître celui-ci a l'apparence d'un enfant de 10 ans ! Que lui est-il arrivé depuis tout ce temps ? Comment vont réagir les gardiens ?

_Donc cette fic est aussi un UA, avec quelque petits changements par exemple Xanxus n'est pas le fils adoptif du Nono, mais il est bien le chef de la Varia et ici il n'est pas intéressé par la place de boss (oui oui, je sais c'est bizarre, je ne sais pas moi-même comment je vais mettre ça en place!). Donc il y a un ChildTsuna et le reste de la 10G en TYL! (rien que qu'imaginer ça, mon esprit fourmille de plein d'idées de scènes ! J'ai tellement hâte de faire cette fic!)_

_Alors voilà les deux idée de fic me tiennent très cœur, mais que en ce moment je suis plus motivée pour la deuxième (étant la plus fraîche) mais j'ai toute la trame de la première et j'ai commencé à l'écrire. J'ai, bien sûr, la trame pour la deuxième idée de fic mais jusqu'à la moitié je vais dire. Donc voilà à vos votes. Après bien sûr quelle que soit celle qui sera choisie, l'autre suivra. Elle mettra juste un peu plus de temps à venir c'est tout ^^ ._

_Merci beaucoup pour votre attention. Je vous laisse à ce magnifique carré blanc en dessous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue des Flammes Temporelles et donc le dernier chapitre._

_Ciaossu !_


	32. Chapter 32 : Epilogue

_Coucou ! Et voilà l'épilogue !_

_Vraiment désolée pour cet immonde retard ! Mais la fin ne voulait pas sortir ! J'ai pourtant planché samedi et dimanche pour essayer de la finir, mais je n'ai réussi à la finir que ce matin ! Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard !_

_Alors que dire... Ben c'est la fin ^^' Et ce dernier chapitre est certainement plus long que ce que je croyais. Il fait la taille d'un chapitre alors que je penserais qu'il ferait moitié moins. En même temps les dernières réponses sont là ^^ Ah et si avez encore des questions, ou si vous voyez que j'ai oublié de résoudre des petits mystères, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler je répondrais par un "chapitre" spécial ^^_

_Je remercie **choran13, Karo, MissXYZ, mary, Guest, Vongola, Himutsu-chan** et **Nao** pour leur review du dernier chapitre ainsi que ceux qui lisent en anonymes ou non, ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou non (mais qui la lisent) et ceux qui la suivent ou non (pareil, mais qui la lisent ^^) cette fiction. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous ait plu !_

_Profitez de ce dernier chapitre !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 32 : Épilogue.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que la première génération était retourné dans leur temps. Et comme ils l'avaient deviné, personne n'avait remarqué leur petit voyage improvisé. Aussi chacun était retourné à sa petite routine.

Alaude avait repris sa place de chef du CEDEF, toujours aussi actif et silencieux même si Giotto avait remarqué que plusieurs fois son gardien du Nuage le fixait pendant quelque minutes avant de le lâcher du regard, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Giotto avait eu la désagréable impression que ce regard signifiait "je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas". Le boss des Vongola avait essayé de savoir ce que s'était mais son Hyper Intuition lui ayant suggéré que c'était en rapport avec sa conversation avec Hibari et que jamais Alaude ne dirait quoi que ce soit, Giotto abandonna, essayant d'ignorer ce nouveau comportement.

Deamon avait retrouvé Elena et malgré leur emploi du temps aussi chargé l'un que l'autre, Deamon arrivait quand même à passer du temps avec sa fiancé.

Asari avait commencé à peaufiner en secret cette technique que Yamamoto lui avait donné inconsciemment, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle soit aussi rapide et meurtrière que les autres techniques du Shigure Souen de son prédécesseur.

Lampo, pour changer ne quittait presque pas sa chambre sauf pour exécuter les missions que lui donnait parfois Giotto et pour aller manger sa nourriture préférée, passant les reste de son temps à dormir. Après avoir découvert, au travers de Lambo, que les gosses n'étaient pas si ennuyants que cela, il essaya d'accompagner Knuckle à une de ses visites de courtoisie à un orphelinat de la ville voisine. Il en revient les vêtements sales et déchirés, complètement trempé (il serait, d'après Knuckle, tombé dans l'étang) et avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à des gamins.

Le prêtre, quant à lui, continuait à rendre visite à tous ceux qui en avait besoin dans la ville voisine et aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait ceux à qui le sort n'avait pas été favorable.

G avait repris son poste de bras droit et surtout l'annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelle nouvelles pour Giotto : la nouvelle paperasse.

Car il fallait savoir qu'avant leur départ le salon qu'il avait à moitié détruit n'avait pas été réparé et Giotto dû se replonger dans les papiers pour réparer tout ça sous le regard indifférent, moqueur ou même compatissant de ses gardiens. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait une autre perspective concernant ses projets après leur arrivée.

Il avait même à sa botte G qui, malgré quelques grognements pour la forme, avait été intéressé par cette perspective et avait promis de l'aider. Il n'avait fallu qu'un petit échange de regard entendu entre eux deux pour que tout se mette en place pour la journée.

Il se souvenait précisément de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tsuna.

* * *

**Flash-back**

Giotto soupira en regardant de loin les deux gardiens du Nuage avaoir une conversation plutôt tendu si Giotto en jugeait par les traits mécontents d'Alaude :

-Au moins ton gardien du Nuage paraît plus sociale que le mien... Il n'a jamais aimé faire les choses en groupe.

-Kyoya est de la même trempe, déclara Tsuna.

-Il n'a pourtant jamais dit quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours en restant avec toi et tes gardiens.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour dire avant de la refermer doucement tout à ses pensées. Puis il se décida :

-Si je peux vous donner un conseil, Giotto-san... C'est peut-être de faire la même chose que moi.

-C'est-à dire ?

-Vous connaîtrez mieux votre gardien du Nuage, ainsi, déclara Tsuna avait un sourire mystérieux.

**Fin Flash-back**

* * *

Aussi, Giotto marchait-il dans les couloirs du manoir allant vers la chambre d'Alaude pour y pénétrer comme lui avait suggéré son petit-fils. Il avait toute confiance en son meilleur ami pour retenir l'irascible gardien du Nuage quelques heures. G avait accepté tout de suite de collaboré, se réjouissant d'avance de faire un tel tour à Alaude. Ils n'avaient pas mis les autres gardiens dans la confidence pensant que si un autre gardien savait leur projet alors Alaude se douterait vite de quelque chose et aurait été plus vite mis au courant. Et sans aucun doute les aurait-il mordus à mort pour ne serait-ce avoir eut cette idée. Alors Giotto pensait que quitte à se faire mordre à mort autant que ce soit pour l'avoir vraiment fait.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'Alaude, fermé par un cadenas. Il scruta précipitamment les environs et s'accroupit face au cadenas dans lequel il inséra une tige de fer tordue et la tourna jusqu'à entendre le tintement montrant l'ouverture de l'obstacle. Il remercia intérieurement G et les leçons que celui-ci lui avait donné alors qu'ils n'étaient alors que des enfants et qu'ils cherchaient souvent à manger dans les boutiques après les horaires d'ouverture, durant la nuit.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, Giotto ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était bien rangée, comme l'aurait pu deviné le premier boss des Vongola. La pièce était constituée seulement d'un lit d'un bureau en bois, recouvert de plusieurs piles de papier laissées là en suspens sûrement ramenées là de son bureau du CEDEF pour travailler, et d'une armoire, contre le mur. Une fenêtre donnant vue sur le jardin et, au fond, sur l'entrée de la propriété, à moitié ouverte, laissait passer une légère brise qui faisait trembler doucement les feuilles sur le bureau. A première vue, il me semblait pas d'avoir objet superflu. Il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à chercher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par le découvrir. Il le prit n'y croyant pas. A la vue de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une photo, entourée d'un cadre noir, représentant les gardiens de la première génération se trouvait dans un des tiroirs du bureau d'Alaude. Lui même se trouvait au centre de la photo, assis sur un trône, sa flamme de dernière volonté s'embrasant fièrement sur son front. Autour de lui ses gardiens se tenaient debout, plus ou moins proches des uns des autres. G était à demi-assis sur l'accoudoir laissé vacant de son boss, les bras croisés. Il pouvait sembler intimidant si le léger sourire sourire sur ses lèvres et son regard quelque peu malicieux n'éclairaient pas son visage. A sa droite Lampo regardait l'objectif avec un sourire, son œil droit fermé. Deamon, en bout de la file, tenait sa canne avec un air amusé comme si prendre une photo était la chose la plus amusante au monde. Giotto plissa les yeux sans se départir de son sourire à cette pensée. Deamon avait dû faire une blague avant de se réunir avec les autres, mais pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Asari se tenait à sa propre gauche, le sourire toujours jovial, l'ai parfaitement heureux de se retrouver là, avec ses compagnons. Knuckle se tenait à ses côté légèrement derrière lui et regardait ses compagnons avec un sourire attendri tout en étant tourné vers l'objectif. Alaude enfin regardait, les bras croisés, raide comme un piquet, l'objectif, comme s'il voulait qu'il se gèle instantanément, pour éviter de prendre ce genre de photo.

Et c'était pour cette raison, qu'il n'y croyait vraiment pas de retrouver ce genre de photo dans la chambre d'Alaude. Lui qui se donnait tant de mal pour éviter les membres de la famille le plus possible et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne lui en photo – il préférait de loin être celui qui prenait les photos pour ses dossiers- le voilà qui acceptait de garder la dite photo en souvenir ! Il eut un sourire.

-Tsuna avait donc raison...

-Alors c'est bien le Decimo qui t'a mis cette idée en tête.

Giotto sursauta en entendant la voix, manquant de lâcher la photo et se tourna vivement vers la porte. Celle-ci était ouverte, un Alaude sur le pas de la porte, qui regardait froidement son boss, assis à son bureau, la photo entre ses mains. Giotto déglutit : tout à sa surprise et sa joie de découvrir cette photo, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Alaude ! s'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? Où est G ?

Alaude haussa les sourcils, ses doigts trahissant l'envie de menotter son boss et de le corriger pour poser des questions aussi stupides.

-C'est ma chambre, répondit-il froidement. Quant à l'herbivore, je l'ai mordu à mort pour avoir tenté de me retenir d'y retourner.

Giotto s'excusa mentalement auprès de G pour l'avoir amené dans cette affaire, ne doutant absolument pas du fait que celui-ci soit en train de mourir dans un coin du manoir. Alaude plissa les yeux réfléchissant rapidement. Devait-il, pour se venger, rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à son successeur et parler à Giotto du secret du Decimo ? Il sourit mentalement à la douce vengeance que ce serait... Avant de se rétracter. Non, il devait il y avoir autre chose... Le petit-fils de son boss ne faisait pas les choses sans réfléchir, il l'avait prouvé. Alors pourquoi le Decimo avait-il amené son ancêtre à découvrir cette maudite photo ? Il devait savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion de se battre contre l'omnivore...

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, comprenant enfin les motivations du dixième boss des Vongola. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres faisant frissonner Giotto. Il approuvait totalement la nomination de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Omnivore, je vais te mordre à mort ! déclara-t-il d'une voix presque enjouée.

* * *

Tsuna sourit en regardant la propre photo de famille que Kyoya gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

La dixième génération était retournée dans la propriété japonaise des Vongola, pour surveiller si les travaux avançaient bien. Heureusement pour les gardiens : leur chambre n'avait pas été touchée dans les explosions. Seule celle de Lambo avait eut quelque dommages. Tsuna lui avait demandé de rentrer le soir chez sa mère jusqu'à qu'elle soit de nouveau en place. Malheureusement pour son utilisateur, le dojo de Yamamoto avait été complètement détruit. Enfin même lui ne savait pas trop si c'était un malheur ou non, car étant donné que sa destruction avait été l'œuvre des espions des Scassinatore Tsuna prenait en charge la paperasse qu'il lui avait prévu pour l'avoir abîmé. Et grâce à cela, Yamamoto pouvait quelque peu réaménager l'emplacement et l'ordre de son lieu d'entraînement. Tsuna en rentrant au manoir avait été tout de suite accueilli par ses hommes pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et s'inquiéter sur son état. Puis Tomaso était arrivé pour l'amener à son bureau où la tendre paperasses n'attendait que lui. Autant dire que si Tsuna avait apprécié le premier accueil, il avait moins apprécié le second.

Aussi faisait-il une pause pour décompresser après tous ces mois de tortures dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait sortie la photo de famille et s'était assis sur le lit du carnivore pour se remémorer du moment où elle avait été prise. La photo était un peu vieille, datant de l'époque où tout le monde étudiait encore au collège Namimori, juste après la sortie de Mukuro de Vendicare, avec Reborn, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi et I-pin. Normalement ça aurait du être une véritable photo de famille, simple et plutôt sage, jusqu'à que Lambo ne décide de sauter sur la tête de Tsuna lui faisait faire une grimace. Gokudera à la gauche de son boss avait décidé de sortir ses fidèles dynamites pour punir l'insolent qui avait osé s'en prendre à Tsuna. Alors que Yamamoto calmait en rigolant Gokudera, que Kyoko, Haru et Chrome regardait horrifiées la scène, Bianchi avait sorti un énorme gâteau de Poison Cooking, menaçant d'en jeter sur Lambo. Ryohei lui s'était totalement désintéressé de la photo, se détournant même de l'objectif, et balançait en l'air sans aucune raison apparente. Kyoya avait sorti ses tonfas, profitant de l'inattention de tout le monde pour s'en prendre à sa Némésis. Reborn s'était éloigné et regardait la scène qui se présentait sur l'œil de l'objectif. Pendant tout ce remue-ménage, la photo avait été prise, piégeant ce fiasco monumental dans le temps.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Omnivore ?

Tsuna sourit, l'ayant senti arriver, et tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la chambre qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je regardais juste la photo. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu l'avais gardé...

-Ce n'était pas une information nécessaire, répliqua Hibari en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-C'est vrai, concéda Tsuna avec un sourire.

Hibari s'adossa au mur face à Tsuna pour ne louper aucune de ses réactions.

-Pourquoi en avoir parlé à Alaude ? demanda-t-il. Quand il apprendra que ton ancêtre est rentré sur son territoire, il voudrait le punir pour ça, tu y as pensé ?

Tsuna eut une petite moue soucieuse avant de répondre.

-Alaude-san a dû reporter son combat contre toi. Et puis, il me semble qu'il avait voulu également avoir un combat contre moi. Mais je l'ai évité une grande partie du temps pour ne pas avoir ce combat. Alors c'est une façon pour moi de lui offrir un combat qu'il n'a pas l'occasion de faire.

-Au détriment du Primo.

Tsuna haussa les épaules :

-Giotto-san est fort. Après tout il n'est pas devenu Primo sans qu'il ne sache comment réagir face à ses gardiens. Et je ne pense pas que Giotto-san m'en voudra : au final il a compris que son gardien du Nuage tenait plus aux Vongolas qu'il ne semblait paraître. Les deux sont gagants dans cette affaire.

Hibari considéra un moment le Decimo avant de soupirer.

-Tu es plus sadique que tu ne laisses paraître...

-J'ai eu un bon professeur... sourit Tsuna, et mon petit-ami en est un alors comment peut-il en être autrement ?

Hibari eut un sourire carnassier avant de se redresser et se pencher sur la mine réjouie de Tsuna et, sans lui donner le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, l'embrassa. Tsuna répondit au baiser avec fougue, heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir à nouveau les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer. Tsuna rencontra les orbes noires d'Hibari qui pétillaient d'une lueur satisfaite.

-Ça t'a manqué, Kyoya ? se moqua gentiment Tsuna.

-Je te rappelle, déclara ce dernier, que tu as disparu pendant un mois. Et tu as ensuite décrété que ce serait mieux que nous laissions nos relations de côté car la première génération n'avait pas besoin de savoir nos vies privées. Cela fait trop loin je me retiens...

Tsuna laissa étirer un sourire d'excuse adressé à son amant en ignorant consciemment le message que celui-ci voulait faire passer. Il comprenait. Hibari lui avait manqué aussi énormément. Hibari se redressa et déclara, reprenant un ton sérieux.

-Alaude avait compris... pour nous deux.

Tsuna soupira.

-Je suppose que c'était obligé... C'est après tout un policier, garant de l'ordre et de la légalité et qui plus est, le gardien du Nuage des Vongola... Comment cacher une relation qui est pour son époque contre-nature ? Tu crois qu'il l'a dit à Giotto-san ?

-J'ai fait en sorte à ce qu'il me doive une faveur et je lui ait fait promettre de garder le secret, répondit-il en croisant les bras, puis il continua en voyant le discret soupir de soulagement de Tsuna. En quoi notre relation te déranges-tu ?

Tsuna lui lança un regard courroucé :

-Kyoya, tu sais que je t'aime... Je t'aime à en souffrir, mais si jamais les gens en dehors des autres gardiens ou de nos hommes venaient à connaître notre relation, ils pourraient essayer de nous atteindre l'un à travers l'autre et je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'on m'utilise pour te faire chanter...

-Déjà, ce n'est certainement pas moi qu'ils chercheront à atteindre au final. C'est toi le boss. Et pour ceux qui voudront te faire du mal que ce soit directement ou à travers moi... Je les mordrai à mort. Dis-moi plutôt la vérité.

Tsuna soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à qu'il lui dise la vérité, ou du moins une partie d'elle.

-J'avais un peu peur de la relation de Giotto-san, si je lui disais que j'étais de ce bord... Moi-même je n'en savais rien jusqu'à que j'ai compris mes sentiments envers toi... Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a quatre cents, une relation entre hommes n'est pas aussi bien vue qu'aujourd'hui...

-Ce n'est pas non plus bien vu à notre époque... Ton argument est irrecevable.

Tsuna ignora la remarque de son gardien du Nuage et continua :

-... Et puis j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dit que notre vie privée ne concernait en rien mon ancêtre et ses gardiens. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir nos amours... D'ailleurs, Mukuro m'a dit que Deamon avait compris pour Chrome et lui...

Hibari soupira face au changement de sujet mais ne discuta pas plus.

-Oui. Mais il n'avait pas compris pour nous deux. L'ananas lui a parlé par contre de Kurokawa Hana.

-Ah oui... Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle était en étude à l'étranger pendant toute cette affaire... Elle se serait fait un sang d'encre pour Oni-san.

Hibari hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, n'en trouvant pas l'utilité. Avec un soupir, Tsuna se laissa allonger sur le lit, fermant les yeux, se sentant fatigué de tout cette agitation enfin réglée. Enfin presque... Il restait un dernier détail à régler...

Il eut à peine cette pensée qu'il vit plus que sentit, une ombre au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son amant au-dessus de lui.

-Kyoya...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son gardien l'embrassa sauvagement auquel Tsuna participa avec plaisir. A la fin du baiser Tsuna sentit une petite piqûre sur ses lèvres et quand Hibari s'écarta, Tsuna put sentir un imperceptible goût de sang. Hibari lui adressa un regard avide, un rien moqueur.

-Tu es dans une position plus que invitante...

Tsuna rougit fortement, se rappelant qu'il se trouvait sur le lit d'Hibari, mais ne dit rien. Il n'était après tout par contre du tout.

-Ce ne sera pas tout de suite, omnivore, déclara Hibari en quittant le lit.

-Hein ?! paniqua Tsuna. Mais...

-Tu as autre chose à faire, déclara d'un ton sans appel Hibari, quelque peu amusé de la réaction de son amant.

-Par pitié, lâchez-moi avec la paperasse, supplia Tsuna.

-L'herbivore te cherche.

Tsuna n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui Hibari voulait lui parler.

-Hayato me cherche toujours, déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es réfugié dans ma chambre ?

Tsuna adressa un sourire complice à Hibari.

-Il n'oserait jamais venir me chercher là, même s'il en avait l'idée.

-Si jamais c'est le cas, je le mordrai à mort, décréta Hibari en lui retournant le même sourire avec une note plus... carnivore.

Tsuna eut un petit rire avant de se relever en s'étirant.

-Hayato va bientôt avoir autre chose à faire que de me chercher...

les yeux d'Hibari se plissèrent.

-Elle revient, alors...

Tsuna hocha la tête et rejoignit son gardien sur le pas de la porte. Il sortit en compagnie d'Hibari qui ferma derrière la porte de sa chambre à double tour. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir rejoignant le bureau du Decimo, celui-ci répondit :

-Oui... Elle m'a demandé à ce que personne d'autre que moi ne vienne la chercher à sa sortie de Vendicare, il y a quelques jours...

-C'est pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pour accueillir Kurokawa Hana quand elle est revenue. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que l'herbivore vienne lui aussi à sa rencontre ?

-Elle ne voulait pas que je dise à Hayato la date où elle sortirait. Tu te souviens comment était Mukuro quand il est sorti lui-même de Vendicare ?

Hibari eut un rictus triomphant.

-Je me souviens... Je l'ai mordu à mort.

-Ça n'avait pas été nécessaire d'ailleurs, déclara Tsuna d'un air réprobateur. Toujours est-il que je n'ai jamais vu Lanalia aussi faible que le jour où elle est sortie de Vendicare. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et ses blessures du combat contre son père n'étaient même pas soignées... Elle ne voulait pas que Hayato la voit comme ça. Alors elle m'a demandé de la sortir et de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse trouver un endroit où elle pourrait récupérer vite et seule. Elle ne voulait pas tout de suite retourner au manoir Vongola et "subir la pitié" de mes gardiens... Quelle fierté, ces tueurs à gage, je vous jure !

-Et maintenant ?

-Elle va mieux et elle voulait venir seule pour en faire la surprise à Hayato. Elle ne devrait pas tarder...

* * *

Gokudera cherchait depuis maintenant près d'une heure, courant dans toutes les parties possibles du manoir et pourtant Tsuna n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser trouver. La paperasse était-elle aussi cauchemardesque que ça ?

Quand il arriva dans un coin du jardin, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de pause pour reprendre son souffle. Cela ne servait à rien et il ne le savait. Quand son boss ne voulait pas faire sa paperasse il pouvait être pire que Mukuro au jeu du cache-cache. Et pourtant ça ne l'empêcherait d'à chaque fois le chercher. Il pouvait sinon demander à Hibari de le trouver... Gokudera était certain que le gardien du Nuage savait où chercher. Étant son amant depuis presque deux ans, il était le seul à pouvoir faire fléchir le boss concernant la paperasse... Gokudera refusait de savoir quels arguments l'homme du Nuage employait d'ailleurs. Et il ne voulait pas non plus s'abaisser à aller demander l'aide d'Hibari.

Il poussa un grand soupir avant de se décider avant de décider de son prochain itinéraire de recherche quand il sentit un souffle sur son coup et une main se positionna devant sa bouche. Il essaya de se débattre avant de sentir une étreinte sur son dos et de reconnaître l'odeur caractéristique de son agresseur. Il se détendit automatiquement et tandis que la main sur son visage relâchait la pression, il soupira un sourire heureux aux lèvres :

-Lanalia...

* * *

Lanalia rit intérieurement. Elle n'était arrivé dans les jardins du manoir japonais des Vongolas que depuis quelques minutes et la première personne qu'elle rencontrait était la seule qu'elle voulait voir. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas senti, et lui tournait le dos. C'est avec une note joyeuse qu'elle se disait que des leçons devront être enseignées à son homme. Et qui de mieux qu'elle, venant d'une ex-famille d'assassin pouvait lui apprendre à mieux être sur ses gardes ? Elle se réjouit alors d'avance sur les moments de surprise qu'elle pourrait lui donner en "testant" ses leçons.

Elle hésitait grandement... Devait-elle s'annoncer ? Ou devait-elle... ? Son côté joueur prit finalement le dessus et elle s'approcha avec assurance et discrétion derrière son amant et l'empêcha de faire le moindre bruit, le prévenant de son retour comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait quand elle se prétendait muette. Gokudera se débattit un peu avant de comprendre de qui il devait s'agir. Quand elle entendit son nom chuchoté elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le tourna vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque que dès qu'il se trouva face à elle, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord étonnée que ce soit lui qu'il l'embrasse elle finit par se détendre et répondit au baiser. Puis, une fois séparés, Gokudera lui lança un regard mécontent.

-Depuis quand es-tu sortie ?

Lanalia fit une grimace. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il pose de suite cette question. Elle avait beau avoir réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui dirait elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle lui mentait ou non. Elle finit par choisir de lui dire le vérité en voyant le regard accusateur de Gokudera.

-Quelques jours... déclara Lanalia en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu t'es échappée ? s'inquiéta Gokudera puis voyant Lanalia secouer la tête, il posa une autre question. Pourquoi n'en as-tu rien dit à Tsuna ?

-En fait... Tsuna était au courant. Il est venu m'accueillir à ma sortie, répondit Lanalia avant de rajouter rapidement en voyant le regard surpris et blessé du gardien de la Tempête. C'est moi qui lui dit de ne rien te dire !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas que je t'accueille ?

-Disons plutôt que je voulais réfléchir un peu seule à ce que nous ferions... Vu que mes plan ont un peu changé, je voulais être sûre d'être sur une bonne...

-Dis plutôt que tu n'avais pas envie que je te voie à ta sortie de la prison Vendicare.

Lanalia grimaça. Il avait vu juste. Mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer aussi facilement.

-Non, je...

-Ne mens pas. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un à sa sortie de Vendicare... Je sais comment on en sort... Tu ne voulais pas que je te voies aussi faible.

-Il y avait quand même une différence entre moi et Mukuro, tenta Lanalia. Mukuro y resté pendant des années, moi que quelques mois.

-Quelques mois en captivité sont bien suffisant pour faire perdre la forme et la santé, souffla Gokudera. Mais apparemment, tu as bien récupéré... Et tes mains ?

-Ça peut aller... abandonna Lanalia en montrant ses doigts étroitement bandés. Je peux les bouger un peu mais je préfère laisser ma main en repos pendant un moment. Je ne me battrai pas pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à être sûre à cent pour cent que mes griffes sont opérationnelles. Je... Désolée, Hayato... pour t'avoir caché tout ça...

Gokudera soupira avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

-C'est bon. Je comprend. Tu compte faire quoi maintenant que tu as quitté les Scassinatore ?

Lanalia ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

-Je vais déjà trouver un appartement et un boulot pour recommencer à vivre en société. Je ne veux pas dépende de la famille Vongola, trop longtemps. Tsuna m'a beaucoup aidé pour ma sortie de Vendicare, je ne veux pas lui en demander plus. Et puis, je voudrais recommencer à vivre en société, m'occuper de moi-même. Ensuite d'ici peut-être un an ou deux, je demanderais à Tsuna si je peux faire partie de votre famille.

-Tu sais que si tu lui demande maintenant, il acceptera tout de suite, remarqua Gokudera.

-Oui. Mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de m'éloigner de la mafia directe...

-Tu comptes t'installer où exactement ?

-A Namimori. Je ne vais pas non plus m'éloigner de vous, sourit Lanalia. Et puis comme ça je pourrais venir vous voir très souvent.

Elle scruta le visage de son aimé qui semblait pensif avant de déclarer :

-Je te proposerais bien d'emménager avec moi...

Le regard de Gokudera s'illumina de joie. Il avait attendu la proposition avec impatience mais le petit sourire que lui donna Lanalia le refroidit.

-Mais je suis sûre de ta réponse...

Gokudera réfléchit alors à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'empêcher de vivre avec Lanalia ? Puis la réponse lui vint rapidement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en comprenant le problème.

-En tant que bras droit, déclara-t-il, je me doit d'être alerte à tout moment. Je doit être près de mon boss. Il est vrai que Namimori n'est pas loin, mais pour parer à toute éventualité je me dois de rester au manoir... C'est de ça dont tu veux parler ?

Lanalia acquiesça. Gokudera soupira, avant de se gratter la nuque.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire... Que je veuille faire passer Tsuna avant nous ?

-En quoi cela me dérangerait ? Tsuna est ton boss et c'est mon ami aussi ! Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui te demanderais de passer un maximum de temps avec elle et pour cause : je te comprend parfaitement. La sécurité de Tsuna et le travail passe avant tout.

-Tu tiens à le protéger toi aussi... déclara Gokudera d'une voix pensive. Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'a pousser à venir dans notre camp ?

-C'est quoi cette question soudaine ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise en mettant sa main sur sa hanche.

Gokudera haussa les épaules.

-A cause d'un truc qu'on a pensé avec les gardiens... Alors ?

-Tsuna, répondit-elle immédiatement. Tsuna m'a intéressé dès le début... Avant toi, je veux dire.

-Et tu sais en quoi ?

-C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? se méfia Lanalia avant de réfléchir. En fait je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Sa puissance est indéniable, il a du charisme, surtout ces derniers temps, il prend soin de sa famille, au contraire de beaucoup de famille mafieuse, mais tout en exacerbant la violence. Son sourire et son air innocent est quelque chose de rare dans la mafia et surtout c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien voir perdurer dans ce monde. Pour moi il est la solution au monde de la mafia.

Quand Lanalia retourna son attention sur Gokudera, celui-ci la regardait intensément. Lanalia déclara alors rapidement.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que t'aime moins ! Je...

-Est-ce que tu aurais aimé qu'il ne se trouve jamais dans les affaires de la mafia ?

Lanalia se calma. Elle réfléchit puis répondit.

-Bien sûr j'aurais aimé qu'il ne devienne jamais mafieux et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de prendre d'aussi gros risque que ceux qu'il a pris pour moi, mais... Mais si jamais il n'était pas devenu le boss, jamais je ne l'aurais rencontré, ni toi. Et ça c'est quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas louper pour rien au monde !

Gokudera eut alors un sourire radieux et embrassa la jeune fille qui lui répondit, un peu étonnée de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Gokudera baissa légèrement alors son regard pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Bienvenue dans la famille.

-Pas maintenant, je t'ai dit ! ragea alors Lanalia en comprenant la nature des précédentes questions. Fais-moi repasser le test dans deux ans !

* * *

-Haha ! rigola Yamamoto en voyant le couple de Gokudera et Lanalia dans le jardin s'embrasser avant de commencer à se donner des coups. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser !

-Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'on les voit très bien d'où nous sommes ? demanda Lambo, penché contre la fenêtre fermée.

-Eh les non-casés ! appela Mukuro alors qu'il entourait de ses bras les hanches de Chrome. Si vous voulez joueur les voyeurs, allez directement près d'eux. Comme ça moi et ma douce Chrome seront nous aussi tranquilles.

-Mukuro-sama... Ce n'est pas gentil de leur rappeler...

-Haha ! rigola Yamamoto. Ne t'inquiète pas Chrome. Si je fais ça, Mukuro, Gokudera va me tuer à coup sûr...

-Alors allez-vous trouver quelqu'un !

Lambo rougit alors violemment en pensant à une certaine jeune chinoise qui se trouvait en ce moment chez la mama. Il ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers I-Pin que depuis l'enlèvement de Tsuna le mois dernier et se souvenait parfaitement comment celle-ci n'avait pas arrêter de le consoler ses inquiétudes tout au long de ce mois. Il se souvenait de sa douceur et sa compassion et sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit pour l'amorcer un sentiment de chaleur commençait à naître à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son amie qu'on pourrait dire d'enfance (même s'il restait toujours un enfant) et il ne savait pas trop comment lui avouer... Surtout s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Certes ils étaient amis. Mais ils se côtoyaient comme de frères et sœurs, aussi voulait-ils attendre un peu d'avoir grandi, pour être sûr de ses sentiments. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé aux autres gardiens ni même à grand frère de cœur. Il essaya de cacher au maximum sa gêne, essayant de paraître naturel. Yamamoto rigolait.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Mukuro. Mais pour l'instant, je ne cherche personne. Entre les cours, mes entraînements et ce que nous faisons ne tant que mafieux, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'être avec quelqu'un...

-VOOII !

Les quatre gardiens se tournèrent vers la porte et virent sans surprise au vu du cri, Squalo qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Celui-ci entra sans ménagement tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire carnassier.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Ça semble intéressant !

-Squalo ! accueillit Yamamoto avec un sourire, tandis qu'il marchait vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ?

-J'ai du travail pour ton boss ! s'écria le bras droit de Xanxus en agitant les quelques feuilles de papier dans ses mains. Et une déclaration de guerre de la Varia !

-Hahaha ! rit Yamamoto de bon cœur ne prenant pas du tout au sérieux les dernières paroles de Squalo, tandis que Mukuro se retenait difficilement de sortir son trident face au volume assourdissant du requin de la Varia. Ça a l'air intéressant comme jeu... Comment on y joue ?

-VOOOII ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Le boss est extrêmement énervé par ce que lui a fait le tien avant la bataille. Le gamin l'a mis dans une rage épouvantable ! Et c'est nous qui avons dû écoper à sa place !

-Mah, mah... temporisa Yamamoto en posant une main sur son épaule et en l'entraînant hors de la pièce. Tsuna s'est déjà excusé, non ?

-Excusé ? Et tu crois que ça va nous suffire ? VOOII ! S'il recommence ce genre de tour on est mort ! s'égosilla Squalo, tandis que la porte se fermait sur les deux gardiens de la Pluie.

Les deux gardiens du Brouillard regardèrent intensément la porte fermée d'où il pouvait encore entendre la voix on ne peu plus reconnaissable de Squalo et le rire insouciant de Yamamoto. Mukuro eut à nouveau son rire moqueur.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il a déjà trouvé ce quelqu'un, Kufufu...

-Mukuro-sama, soupira Chrome. Arrêtez de former des couples entre tous les gens que vous croisez, ça en devient lassant.

-Je n'y peux rien, Chrome, si ça devient véridique. J'avais eu raison sur l'alouette et Tsunayoshi, non ?

-Vous nous aviez tous bluffés, à ce moment-là, déclara Chrome en se rappelant comment elle et les autres gardiens avaient surpris Tsuna et Hibari en train de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir.

-D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Sasagawa Ryohei...

-Il est allée aider Hana-chan dans ses révisions pour son concours qui est dans moins d'un mois. Mais je crois que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour la voir... Hana-chan n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Ryohei-san pour ses révisions, sourit Chrome.

-Kufufufu, je suis d'accord. Je suis même dans l'idée qu'il va la déranger plus qu'autre chose...

-Hana-chan ne va pas lui en vouloir longtemps, sourit Chrome.

Lambo écouta d'une oreille discrète la conversation des deux gardiens du Brouillard avant de demander d'une voix traînante.

-Dîtes, vous croyez que c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête ? Le fait que tout le monde soit un peu partout à s'occuper que de ses affaires personnelles ?

Mukuro fusilla du regard le jeune garçon impertinent qui venait de déranger la conversation qu'il voulait faire devenir intime avec SA Chrome, quand Chrome se détacha de Mukuro sous le regard suppliant de celui-ci. Ignorant complètement (consciemment) l'état de son petit-ami, elle prit Lambo dans ses bras et déclara avec un petit sourire.

-Je crois plutôt qu'on pourrait appeler tout ça... un repos bien mérité.

THE END

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Et pour moi aussi ! Cette fic est enfin terminée ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, lu et et suivi ma fic depuis l'été dernier, vos encouragements et vos critiques m'ont énormément servies !_

_S'il y a encore des points obscurs dans la fic, n'hésitez pas à les poser, je vous répondrais !_

_Concernant le combat Tsuna/Septimo, peut-être (je dis bien peut-être) que je mettrais quelque petites retouches quand j'aurais le temps. _

_Donc le petit point sondage est terminé : La fic que je posterais la prochaine fois sera Il ragazzo. Fear of Darkness devra attendre un peu ! Étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun chapitre de fait pour l'instant, je ne posterais pas tout de suite Il ragazzo. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas toutes les idées sont dans ma tête j'ai même pu peaufiner durant la semaine, certain point, donc tout va bien ^^ Il faudra attendre quelques semaines c'est tout !_

_Je vais peut-être également pouvoir continué When Primo enconters Neo Primo et faire bouger l'auteure pour poster la suite ^^. A plus, tout le monde !_


End file.
